Un amour inattendu
by burningSunset
Summary: Une haine injustifiée, un coeur rancunier, mais tout peut changer quand on s'embarque dans une aventure comme la quête de l'anneau. Fic achevée!
1. Disputes

**UN AMOUR INATTENDU

* * *

**

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Tolkien, sauf Sarah Soucolline. Cette fic suit l'histoire du film, avec parfois les mêmes répliques, mais le caractère et parfois les rôles des personnages changent. Il y a aussi plusieurs passages que j'ai inventés moi-même. J'espère donc que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Disputes**

La Comté, un endroit maintenu dans l'ignorance des Grandes Gens, est une région située dans l'Eriador, au Nord de la Terre du Milieu. Cette contrée est peuplée par des hobbits, qui sont des créatures de petite taille possédant des pieds très poilus. Ce peuple est très proche de la nature et des choses qui poussent de la terre. De plus, ils aiment la bonne nourriture, la bonne bière, la paix, la tranquillité et la belle simplicité des choses. Par une journée d'été, la Comté apparaît comme une tache d'un vert incroyablement beau et tendre, qui soulage la vue et apporte paix à l'âme. La région est composée de collines, de champs, de forêts et de quelques rivières comme le Brandevin. En cette saison, cela fait du bien de se promener dans la fraîcheur envoûtante et tranquille des grandes forêts, dont les arbres au feuillage murmurant donnent un ombrage agréable sous la voûte de leurs feuilles.

Les hobbits qui cherchent la paix et le calme peuvent s'asseoir au pied des grands arbres pour dormir, lire, ou simplement rêver. Justement, pendant le premier jour de l'histoire qui nous intéresse, un jeune hobbit était étendu confortablement dans l'ombre d'un arbre, un livre sur ses genoux. Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés et des yeux incroyablement bleus, souvent allumés d'une lueur douce et sympathique. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien faites et, même au repos, avaient les coins légèrement relevés, comme s'il était tout prêt à sourire. Ce hobbit se nommait Frodon Sacquet, et il habitait à Cul-de-Sac, un agréable trou à hobbit situé à Hobbitebourg.

Il s'était échappé discrètement de son habitation avec son livre pour lire dans ce coin isolé, car ce soir-là, c'était l'anniversaire de son oncle Bilbon, et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des visites qui commençaient à devenir énervantes. De plus, il était là pour attendre le magicien Gandalf, qui devait être arrivé depuis quelques jours déjà, mais qui n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Apparemment, il était en retard. Cependant, ainsi plongé dans sa lecture, il ne pensait à rien de tout cela. Pour la même raison, il n'entendit pas les pas rapides qui montaient la colline, qui pénétraient dans la forêt et qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

Il sursauta donc violemment une voix lui hurla dans l'oreille :

- Frodon Sacquet! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

C'était une hobbite, les poings sur les hanches, qui le regardait ; elle avait des des cheveux noirs et ondulés qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux noisette abritaient une flamme et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la colère qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle s'appelait Sarah Soucolline, et elle habitait un smial situé également à Hobbitebourg, à quelques minutes à peine de Cul-de-Sac. Elle vivait avec son père qui passait ses journées (et ses nuits) à boire au Dragon Vert et qui se rappelait rarement qu'il était père. Assez vieux à présent, il dépendait entièrement sur Sarah pour couler son existence, ce que la jeune hobbite tolérait difficilement.

Frodon, en la voyant, resta un moment interdit, puis se leva lentement et planta son regard franc dans le sien. Il voulait être calme et raisonnable mais il se révoltait contre cette colère injuste qui jaillissait de la hobbite.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je rester ici? Cette forêt n'est pas ta propriété, à ce que je sache? Et puis, je te prie de crier moins fort, d'accord?

La jeune hobbite lui retourna son regard avec défi, et frustrée, s'exclama :

- Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de vaurien? Pourquoi diable, de tous les arbres de cette forêt, tu as dû choisir celui-là?

- Cet arbre n'est pas à toi à ce que je sache, il est à tout le monde.

- Et bien c'est mon coin préféré de la forêt et tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir rôder par ici, compris?

Frodon s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ils entendirent un chant venant du chemin en contrebas. Les deux hobbits arrêtèrent de se crier dessus et écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention. La colère quitta soudain les yeux de la jeune hobbite et un sourire éclaira le visage de Frodon. Ils murmurèrent en même temps :

- Gandalf!

Et ils coururent à travers bois, faisant la course, se jetant des coups d'œil méfiants de temps en temps. Ils arrivèrent en même temps au bord du chemin par où venait une calèche tirée par un cheval. Et sur la calèche était assis un vieil homme tout en gris et au chapeau pointu. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et Frodon dit mi-sérieux, mi-amusé:

- Vous êtes en retard!

- Je vous attendais bien plus tôt. – ajouta la jeune hobbite.

Mais Gandalf fit de sa voix calme :

- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Sacquet et Sarah Soucolline, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Ensuite Frodon et Sarah sautèrent dans la calèche et s'assirent de chaque côté de Gandalf. Ce dernier prit la parole d'un ton dégagé :

- J'étais sûr que vous m'attendiez dans la petite forêt. Il me semblait bien entendre vos voix avant même de m'engager sur le chemin.

Frodon et Sarah rougirent tous les deux et la hobbite dit d'une voix exaspérée :

- C'est la faute de cet énergumène. Il m'a piqué ma place préférée sous l'arbre. Avant quand j'allais là-bas j'arrivais toujours à me calmer et tous mes soucis s'en allaient. Mais maintenant que ce ... hobbit l'a souillé, je n'aurais plus jamais cette sensation d'intimité que je ressentais avant – finit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Frodon.

- Mais – se défendit Frodon – je pouvais pas savoir! Et puis tu m'accuses toujours des choses dont je me suis pas directement responsable.

Sarah le ragarda avec mépris. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, Frodon et Sarah ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Sarah n'oubliait pas facilement les mauvais tours qu'on lui jouait et sa rancune pouvait durer très longtemps, voire même pour toujours. Ainsi elle n'a jamais pardonné à Frodon la blague stupide que lui et ses amis lui avait joué quand elle était toute petite. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et elle marchait (pour ne pas dire se pavaner) devant tous les invités avec sa nouvelle robe. Quand ce fut l'heure de manger, elle occupait la plus belle chaise au bout de la table. Frodon et ses amis savaient donc où elle allait s'asseoir et avaient mit sur sa chaise une sorte de colle très puissante provenant d'un arbre rare. Sarah s'était assise dessus sans s'apercevoir de rien et, à la fin du repas, quand elle s'était levée, sa robe s'était déchirée et tout le monde a pu voir ses sous- vêtements. Aujourd'hui, cette humiliation était toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.

De plus, autre chose à ajouter à sa haine pour Frodon, c'est quand elle fut en âge de travailler. Elle s'était toujours interéssée pour les herbes et la guérison et avait poursuivi des études en ce sens. Mais les femmes hobbites ne pouvaient pas être guérisseuses, cet emploi étant réservé aux hommes. Les femmes pouvaient avec beaucoup de difficultés devenir des assistantes, et encore! Frodon travaillait à l'époque pour la répartition des emplois, c'est donc lui qui s'était occupé du cas de Sarah en lui interdisant par tous les moyens de devenir guérisseuse. Et maintenant, chaque fois que les deux hobbits se rencontraient, ils se disputaient à ce sujet.

Gandalf, en quelque sorte, était au courant de cette histoire, bien que ni Frodon ni Sarah ne le lui avaient dit clairement. Le magicien jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés de sa calèche et constata avec un soupir et les deux hobbits se fusillaient du regard par dessus ses genoux. Pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue, il dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Ah, mais c'est la fête de Bilbon ce soir!

Frodon répondit précipitamment, heureux de changer de sujet :

- Oui, la moité de la Comté est invitée, mais l'autre moitié va finir par montrer le bout de leur nez de toutes façons. On dit que sa fête sera particulièrement somptueuse. Il a mis la Comté sans dessus-dessous, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Gandalf fit un bruit avec sa langue avec une expression entendue. Frodon continuait sur sa lancée d'une voix espiègle :

- Avant votre venue, nous les Sacquet étaient très bien vus ici. Aucune aventure d'aucune sorte, rien d'inattendu ne se passait.

Sarah émit un petit grognement méprisant, comme quoi elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait que « tous les Sacquet étaient très bien vus ici ».

- Si vous faites allusion à l'affaire avec le dragon – répondit Gandalf – je n'étais que peu impliqué. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est donner un coup de main à votre oncle pour passer la porte.

- Et vous avez bien fait – affirma Sarah – et maintenant le vieux Bilbon a toutes ces bonnes histoires à raconter. Il est lui-même devenu personnage de légende, en quelque sorte.

- Quoique vous ayez fait – fit Frodon sans faire attention à Sarah – on vous a officiellement surnommé le trouble-paix.

- Oh, vraiment! – grogna Gandalf d'un air faussement vexé.

Les deux hobbits réprimèrent un sourire. À ce moment, comme la calèche avait traversé un pont et s'acheminait sur la routa traversant les champs, des cris d'enfant parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

- Gandalf! Gandalf! C'est Gandalf! – criaient-ils.

Bientôt, plusieurs petits hobbits arrivèrent en bordure des champs pour voir passer la calèche du magicien, et tous s'exclamèrent, enthousiastes :

- Les feux d'artifice! Les feux d'artifice, Gandalf!

Cependant, à leur grande déception, la calèche passa près d'eux sans que rien que ne produise. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de déception. Mais soudain, de l'arrière de la calèche, montèrent des bruis de pétards tandis que des minis feux d'artifice explosaient dans l'air en faisant jaillir des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et sautèrent après les étincelles. Dans la calèche, Sarah se retourna en riant joyeusement. Puis, elle leur fit un grand signe de la main. Les enfants la virent et lui firent des au revoirs de la main tout en continuant de poursuivre les étincelles qui achevaient à présent de disparaître dans l'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf arrêtait la calèche un peu avant la maison de Bilbon et les deux hobbits en descendirent. Frodon lui dit en agitant sa main :

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Gandalf!

- Et moi je suis impatiente de voir vos feux d'artifice! Les vrais! - lança Sarah joyeusement.

Gandalf sourit et la calèche se remit en route.

Une fois que le magicien fut parti, Sarah s'achemina vers la forêt sans un regard vers Frodon. Elle pensait à la fête de ce soir et avait déjà hâte d'y être. Contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes hobbites, elle n'accordait qu'un souci secondaire à ce qu'elle allait mettre. La coquetterie, très peu pour elle! Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être belle. On ne le remarquait pas au premier abord, parce qu'elle ne faisait guère d'efforts pour le montrer, mais quand on l'observait bien, on voyait cette beauté cachée en elle, qui se révèlerait faicilement au grand jour avec une robe plus jolie et un peu de maquillage léger.

Cependant, Sarah ne faisait rien de tel, laissant sa beauté demeurer cachée, mais surtout, naturelle. Profondément ancrée dans ses réflexions, il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un marchait derrière elle. Jetant un coup d'œil distrait par dessus son épaule, elle poussa un grondement d'exaspération en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Frodon.

Son regard croisa le sien et elle vit qu'il la regardait d'une façon tout aussi furieuse. Sentant la colère monter en elle, elle s'empressa de se retourner et d'allonger le pas.

« Ou sinon je vais faire un meurtre! » - pensa-t-elle farouchement.


	2. Il y a de l'electricite dans l'air

Désolée que ce nouveau chapitre ait pris autant de temps, c'est que j'étais partie en vacances! D'ailleurs je vous dis tout de suite que je vais repartir samedi, alors si je n'ai pas encore fini mon 3e chapitre ça va encore prendre du temps. Bonne lecture alors.

* * *

**Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. **

Sarah et Frodon marchaient tous les deux vers l'endroit où allait se dérouler la fête de Bilbon. Sarah se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en compagnie de ce garçon, même si elle n'était pas vraiment en sa compagnie, Frodon marchant toujours une dizaine de pas derrière elle. Jusque-là ils ne s'étaient pas encore crié dessus, mais le silence à sa manière était aussi pénible que les paroles. C'était un silence oppressant, qui faisait la présence de Frodon encore plus insuportable pour Sarah.

Frodon, quant à lui, était aussi énervé contre la jeune hobbite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à garder son calme en présence de Sarah. Lui, si impassible d'habitude, sortait facilement de ses gonds quand elle lui criait dessus. À ces moments- là il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier lui aussi, ce qu'il trouvait très immature.

Sarah jetait maintenant des petits coups d'œil méfiants à Frodon et avait une envie folle de l'embêter, mais se disait que c'était la plus mauvaise des mauvaises idées. Cependant, la tentation était si forte… céder, ou ne pas céder? Bof, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toutes façons? Elle céda.

- Bon, j'espère que tu n'iras plus rôder autour de mon arbre? – cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Frodon pouvait se contenter d'un 'non' froid, mais à ce moment-là il sentit encore une fois son calme le quitter. Il dit d'un ton exaspéré :

- Non, mais tu peux pas garder ta bouche fermée trente secondes? Il faut toujours que tu commences une dispute ou quoi?

- Quoi? Je t'ai juste posé une question! C'est toi qui les cherches, ces fameuses disputes! Tu peux pas répondre comme une personne normale?

Ils se faisaient face maintenant et le ton montait à chaque mot. Frodon était hors de lui et Sarah était furieuse. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction lorsque Frodon hurla :

- Non je ne peux pas répondre comme une personne normale parce qu'avec toi on ne peut pas avoir une conversation normale! T'es qu'une petite fille stupide et immature!

L'amour propre de Sarah en prit un coup. Elle sentit sa pointe de satisfaction la déserter aussi vite qu'un éclair. Elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle même et gifla Frodon de toutes ses forces. Sa main s'était levée si vite qu'elle même n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. Mais le coup au contraire, sembla durer une éternité. Elle sentit sa main toucher la joue de Frodon et cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Quelque part dans son cerveau, elle se dit soudain que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait un contact physique avec lui. Mais cette pensée fut aussitôt chassé par le courant électrique qui parcourait maintenant tout son corps. La gifle prit fin et sa main retomba mollement contre son corps.

Frodon n'avait pas vu la gifle venir. Il la reçut de plein fouet et en resta sonné pendant quelques secondes. Quand il se reprit, il eut aussitôt le réflexe de la lui renvoyer. Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui même lui rappela que Sarah était une fille et qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas s'abaisser à frapper des filles. Il se dit que cette petite voix avait raison, arriva à calmer un peu ses nerfs et respira un bon coup. Il arrivait avec peine à contenir sa colère, mais il la contenait. Comment cela était-il possible, il n'en savait rien. Cette gifle aurait dû être la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase; voulant dire qu'il aurait dû se jeter littéralement sur Sarah et la frapper sans aucune pitié. Sa joue était brûlante mais il résista à l'envie de la toucher avec sa main. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sarah et la vit marquer un moment de trouble et d'embarras, comme si le coup avait porté malgré elle.

- Eh bien, maintenant tu es peut-être satisfaite? Il faut toujours que tu utilises les grands moyens n'est-ce pas? C'est pathétique comme comportement – fit-il enfin.

Sarah, absourdie, le considéra un instant. Elle n'avait pas voulu le frapper, mais comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, sa main avait semblé se mouvoir toute seule. En voyant la marque sur la joue de Frodon, elle se sentit un instant mal-à-l'aise, et puis elle soupira d'énervement et lui retourna son regard avec défi.

_Ces yeux bleus ... si bleus... comme... comme quoi d'ailleurs_? Alors lui vint en tête un mot, un mot dont il fallait se méfier pour certains hobbits.

_La Mer._

La famille de Sarah avait toujours était dégoûtée par ce mot, qui était pour eux synonyme de danger, d'inconnu et de troubles. Alors par une force de volonté extrême, Sarah parvint à détourner son regard. Elle voyait maintenant Frodon comme quelqu'un de bizarre et de pas très sain d'esprit. Quelqu'un qui avait des yeux qui rappelaient la mer ne devait sûrement pas être fréquentable.

- Tu es pathétique toi-même – lui lança-t-elle finalement, après un regard noir.

Elle se retourna et poursuivit son chemin, à bout d'exaspération. Frodon la regarda un instant s'éloigner, les traits crispés. Dieu qu'elle était insupportable! C'était la seule hobbite à être aussi puérile, aussi rancunnière. Tout cela pour une histoire qui s'était passée il y a des âges. C'était quoi son problème? À chaque fois, elle faisait exprès de l'énerver, de le pousser à bout, de commencer une dispute, et tout cela pour le plaisir de le voir se mettre en colère. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de plaisir, mais plutôt une sorte de réflexe qui la faisait lui lancer des piques à tout bout de champ.

Frodon marcha lentement sans but à travers champ, jusqu'à arriver près d'une rivière qui sautillait joyeusement entre les rochers, et dont les eaux couraient allègrement en produisant des notes cristallines. Il se mouilla le visage et sentit la brûlure sur sa joue diminuer graduellement jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. Il s'assit en se croisant les jambes et regarda l'eau couler, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, et il sauta sur ses jambes, méfiant. Mais il vit qu'il s'agissait de Merry, un de ses meilleurs amis. Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, puis lança :

- Alors, tu ne vas pas aider aux préparatifs de la fête?

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas.

- Tu as intérêt. Le vieux Bilbon ne te pardonnerait pas, sinon.

- Tu arrives de l'Arbre des Fêtes?

- Oui, je te cherchais en fait – ses yeux marrons le scrutèrent avec curiosité – qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon?

- Je... j'avais envie de rester au calme avant toute l'agitation de la fête.

Merry le regarda carrément, pas convaincu pour deux sous. Son regard s'attarda sur la tâche rosâtre nichée dans la joue gauche de son ami.

- Mouais. Tu ferais bien de venir, maintenant.

- Allons-y – soupira Frodon, qui ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

Le soir, tous les hobbits de la Comté, invités comme non invités, se retrouvèrent réunis là où devait se fêter l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Il y avait de la musique et presque tout le monde dansait. Un gros gâteau se trouvait posé sur la table et les feux d'artifice de Gandalf illuminaient le ciel nocturne. Frodon parlait avec son oncle Bilbon et, quand il se retourna pour prendre des rafraîchissements, il vit Sarah qui arrivait entourée de quelques amies. Elle portait une robe blanche, et une rose était accrochée à ses cheveux attachés en chignon avec deux méches qui lui retombaient sur le front. Mais ce n'était en vérité ni la robe, qui était assez simple, ni la rose, mais son allure et ses mouvements qui illuminaient une petite portion de sa beauté. D'habitude, elle n'attachait pas ses cheveux, préférant les laisser flotter librement sur ses épaules, mais le chignon qu'elle portait ce soir-là lui allait comme un gant. Mais tout ce que Frodon vit fut un nuage noir s'insinuant dans sa soirée jusque là plaisante. 

Sarah était maintenant en train de danser, elle adorait cela. Elle se sentait libre et avait l'impression de voler. Une de ses amies, Rosie, s'engagea elle aussi sur la piste de danse. Les spectateurs étaient époustouflés par la grâce de ces deux jeunes filles. Frodon avait un peu dansé lui aussi, mais il n'était pas spécialement bon, alors il se rassit et... _mais que voyait-il donc là?_ Il eut un sourire malicieux et en un bond se retrouva aux côtés de son jardinier, Sam Gamegie, qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à... la belle Rosie en personne! Frodon, toujours avec ce sourire collé aux lévres, chuchota à l'oreille de Sam :

- Allez Sam, fais danser Rosie!

Sam parut hésiter et jeta un regard envieux à la belle hobbite qui voltigeait, puis dit d'une voix découragée :

- Non, je vais plutôt aller me chercher une bière.

Mais Frodon n'était manifestement pas de cet avis car il dit :

- Oh que non!

Et il poussa littéralement son ami vers Rosie, qui sourit et le prit par les épaules. Frodon rigola ouvertement puis applaudit à tout rompre. Il trouva Bilbon, et ils discutaient ensemble sur le succès de la fête, lorsqu'une grande flamme jaillit depuis l'une des tentes, pour monter vers le ciel nocturne. Cette traînée rouge, faite de feu et d'étincelles, prit soudainement la forme d'un énorme dragon au cou long, aux yeux de braise et aux longues ailes étendues de chaque côté de son corps comme des nappes de feu.

En le voyant, les convives affichèrent un air d'admiration mêlé de crainte, qui se transforma en terreur lorsque le dragon fit une culbute gracieuse dans les airs pour fondre sur la foule! Les danseurs désertèrent la piste, et des cris montèrent d'un peu partout. Sarah s'arrêta de danser, stupéfaite, et fixa le dragon fondre sur elle! Incapable de faire un mouvement, elle regardait venir le monstre tandis que les images de l'histoire de Bilbon défilaient devant ses yeux. Tout à coup, elle se sentit tirée de côté et se retrouva étendue sur l'herbe à côté de Rosie. Une seconde après, le dragon de feu passa près de l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques instants auparavant. À quelques pas devant elle, Frodon et Bilbon se jetèrent aussi sur le gazon, tandis qu'une aile du dragon les frôlait. Le monstre légendaire poursuivit sa course vers le ciel et s'éloigna jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un point rouge dans le lointain.

Abasourdis et choqués, les hobbits le suivirent des yeux, lorsqu'une grande explosion retentit, suivie d'une myriade de feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs qui explosèrent dans le ciel en illuminant la Comté comme en plein jour. Les visages des hobbits se fendirent en un grand sourire, et des clameurs joyeuses s'élevèrent d'un peu partout pour acclamer ce feu d'artifice magnifique et original. Le moment de terreur vite oublié, on redressa les tables et les chaises qui étaient tombées pendant la commotion, et la fête se poursuivit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. La musique reprit, et des danseurs apparurent de nouveau au milieu du cercle formé par les hobbits spectateurs.

- Une manigance de Gandalf, assurément – déclara gaiement Sarah en s'époussetant.

- C'était à couper le souffle! – approuva Rosie en se levant – n'empêche, je t'ai sauvé la vie, copine – plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh merci Rosie, tu es mon héroine et je t'adore.

Sarah lui adressa un clin d'oeil, puis partit se prendre des rafraîchissements. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant, dans une tente un peu à part, Merry et Pippin, le visage noir de suie, qui faisaient la vaisselle d'un air bougon. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux avec de l'incrédulité dans les yeux.

- C'était vous?

Pippin leva la tête.

- Oh oui! C'était réussi, hein? Mais – fit-il en baissant la voix – Gandalf nous a prit en flagrant délit.

Sarah éclata soudain de rire et lui donna des tapes sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

- Mais ça a vallu la peine! C'était sublime. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas avertie?

- Tu dansais – intervint Merry – on ne voulait pas interrompre un tel spectacle.

Sarah rougit de plaisir, mais protesta tout de même :

- Vous savez bien que j'aurais préféré mille fois faire partie du coup.

- Et te retrouver en train de faire la vaisselle? Peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Oui Pip, là tu marques un point. Bon, ce n'est pas que je vous abandonne, mais... c'est exactement ça en fait. Gandalf arrive. Salut!

Avant que les deux hobbits puissent protester, Sarah disparut prestement parmi la foule en un scintillement de robe...


	3. Disparition

**Disparition  
**  
Frodon et Sarah s'ignorèrent superbement pendant le reste de la soirée, jusqu'au moment où tous les hobbits présents encouragèrent Bilbon à faire un discours. Frodon et Sarah scandèrent comme les autres :

- Un discours! Un discours!

Ensuite tout le monde s'assit. Enfin presque. Il y avait encore une hobbite qui était debout, et elle regardait horrifiée la seule et unique place libre de l'assemblée et qui était à côté de Frodon Sacquet en personne! Elle se tourna vers son amie Rosie et lui dit d'une voix suppliante :

- Rosie, est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de place? Regarde, il y a cette place libre à côté de Frodon.

Rosie hochait distraitement de la tête, occupée à suivre Bilbon des yeux, lorsqu'une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Elle regarda son amie d'un air malicieux et demanda lentement :

- Tu ne veux pas être à côté de lui?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Hum, mais moi je suis bien ici. À côté de lui on ne peut pas voir très bien.

- Je t'en supplie, Rosie! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ensuite!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il t'a fait, ce bon vieux Frodon, pour que tu lui en veuilles autant.

- Rien, juste qu'il est un triple idiot. Allez, s'il-te-plaît!

Rosie parut réfléchir sérieusement, et Sarah lui adressa un grand sourire encourageant, mais finalement elle articula clairement :

- Pas-ques-tion.

- Oh, tu es nulle! – siffla Sarah, furieuse.

Elle marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la place vide et s'assit dessus d'un air morose. Elle ne regarda pas Frodon et s'assit le plus loin possible sur sa chaise. Cependant, Bilbon commençait son discours et le silence se fit sur l'assemblée. Il commença par saluer tout le monde et proclama ensuite qu'aujourd'hui c'était son 111e anniversaire. Il y eut beaucoup d'aplaudissements et de 'joyeux anniversaire Bilbon!'.

- Hélas, cent onze ans fut un temps trop court passé parmi de si excellents et admirables hobbits.

Beaucoup clameurs accueillirent ces paroles simples et flatteuses.

- Je ne connais moins de la moitié d'entre vous aussi bien que je le voudrais, et j'aime moins la moitié d'entre vous à moitié moins que vous le méritez.

La foule conserva un silence de mort, se demandant si c'était un compliment ou un reproche. Mais ensuite le discours prit une tournure qui étonna tout le monde, même Frodon.

- J'ai... j'ai des choses à faire – fit-il d'une voix très basse.

Frodon fut le seul à remarquer qu'il sortait les mains de ses poches et les mettait derrière son dos comme s'il s'apprêtait à réciter un poème.

- Je les ai mises trop longtemps de côté. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est la fin. Je m'en vais à présent.

Sarah le regarda avec ds yeux ronds. Si c'était une blague, ce n'était pas très drôle. Frodon le contempla d'un air préoccupé, inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il le fit taire. À ce moment, les yeux de Bilbon rencontrèrent les siens, et ce fut comme si ses dernières paroles lui étaient adressées à lui seul :

- Je vous dis adieu du fond du coeur. Au revoir.

Et soudain, il se volatilisa! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui s'était passé, il se volatilisa devant les yeux de tous. Personne n'avait donc rêvé. Frodon et Sarah se regardèrent pour la première fois, estomaqués tous les deux. Sarah soufla, paniquée :

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu aller?

- Du calme! Il avait prévu tout ça, il avait dit juste avant qu'il s'en allait.

- Oui mais disparaître comme ça, ce n'est pas naturel!

- Regarde, Gandalf n'est pas là non plus!

- Ah ! – fit Sarah soulagée – ils ont manigancé tout ça ensemble. Ah ces deux- là!

- Ils sont donc probablement à la maison – se murmura Frodon à lui-même.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança. Sarah, inquiète pour Bilbon, le suivit. Les deux hobbits coururent vers la maison de Frodon, à Cul-de-Sac, tandis que derrière eux c'était toujours le chaos total, car tout le monde appelait encore Bilbon et courait dans tous les sens. Quand Sarah et Frodon poussèrent la porte d'entrée, la première chose qu'ils virent était un anneau sur le plancher. Frodon allait le ramasser, mais Sarah fut plus rapide que lui. En un bond elle se retrouva aux côtés de l'anneau et le prit dans sa main. Elle le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, mais fut interrompu par Frodon qui ferma la porte derrière elle d'un coup sec. Ils regardèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison et virent Gandalf tout seul assis devant le feu. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas l'air de les avoir entendus arriver. Sarah fit alors d'une voix timide :

- Euh ... Gandalf? Où est Bilbon?

Mais Frodon ne semblait plus aussi surpris, il dit même :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il parlait de son départ. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était sérieux. Alors là ... il est parti, n'est-ce pas?

Ils étaient maintenant de chaque côté de Gandalf et le regardaient anxieusement. Gandalf se tourna enfin vers eux et leur sourit. Il prit une enveloppe à côté de lui et le tendit à Sarah en disant :

- Mettez l'anneau dedans.

Elle obtempéra et le magicien scella l'enveloppe avant de le tendre à Frodon en disant:

- Tenez, l'anneau est à vous à présent. Il vous a aussi légué Cul-de-sac.

Il se leva puis poursuivit :

- Il vous a légué tous ces biens d'ailleurs. L'anneau est à vous à présent. Je vous conseille de le mettre en lieu sûr. Maintenant il faut que je parte. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent être élucidées.

- Mais – protesta Sarah – vous venez seulement d'arriver!

- Je ne comprends pas ... – commença Frodon.

- Moi non plus – le coupa le magicien avant de chuchoter à son oreille en désignant l'anneau – Gardez le caché. Gardez le en sûreté!

Mais Sarah avait entendu et murmura :

- Cet anneau... il y a quelque chose autour de cet anneau qui ne me plaît pas. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est rien du tout. Mais, juste une question, Gandalf : Comment est-il vraiment entré en possesion de Bilbon?

Gandalf la regarda intensément avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il sembla sur le point de parler mais se retint. Il se contenta de dire:

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Et il s'en alla. Frodon et Sarah restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant que le jeune hobbit ne rompe le silence :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à la fête.

- Oui – aquiesça-t-elle.

Il marchèrent en silence sur la petite route, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Arrivés à l'endroit de la fête où maintenant tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, les deux hobbits se regardèrent soudain d'un air surpris.

Sarah était même plus que surprise. Depuis la disparition de Bilbon, elle s'était tellement inquiétée qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à se quereller avec Frodon. C'était un vrai record ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la dernière demi-heure. Avant, il ne se passait pas une seule minute ensemble qu'ils devaient forcément se hurler dessus. Mais là, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que c'était avec Frodon Sacquet qu'elle état en train de parler et qu'elle devait donc rester réservée et froide. Enfin si, elle savait que c'était Frodon, mais ce n'avait pas été si terrible. Bizarre.

Frodon, de son côté, tenait le même raisonnement. Il était stupéfié mais content de lui-même. Il se dit qu'il arrivait enfin à se comporter normalement avec elle et ça, c'était vraiment un exploit. Bref, c'est avec ces pensées qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit « au revoir » ni rien mais au moins ils ne se quittaient pas fâchés, pour une fois...

Frodon alla vers Sam, qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Sam était encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'assister et dit :

- Ouf, M. Frodon. Disparaître comme ça! C'est de la magie, non?

- Je suppose, Sam, en fait je ne sais pas moi même comment il a fait.

Cependant, il avait une petite idée sur le sujet qu'il préféra ne pas dévoiler à son jardinier. La conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à fort tard dans la nuit. Les invités commençaient à partir et Frodon et Sam se levèrent eux aussi. Il marchèrent lentement en direction de la maison de Frodon en bavardant toujours. Puis, juste au pied des escaliers, ils se dirent bonne nuit et Sam partit. Frodon commença à monter les marches quand il aperçut une ombre juste devant la porte...


	4. L'histoire de l'anneau

**L'histoire de l'anneau.**

Frodon s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, mais l'ombre ne semblait pas bouger. Peut-être s'était-il trompé? La disparation de Bilbon et toutes les hypothèses sur le mystère de l'évènement lui avaient donné le cafard. Rassemblant son courage, il s'approcha lentement, précautionausement. C'était une forme, humaine à première coup d'oeil, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il sembla à Frodon qu'elle était prête à bondir. Les sens aux aguets, il essaya de distinguer un visage, mais ne vit que noirceur.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il était incertain de la décision à prendre, l'ombre frétilla, puis bondit. Frodon poussa un petit cri et recula précipitamment. La figure s'avança et un pâle rayon de lumière tomba sur elle ; Frodon put ainsi voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sarah, une Sarah particulièrement furieuse, devrons-nous ajouter. Elle avait les yeux agrandies par la peur et sa respiration était bruyante. Elle se ressaisit en déglutissant, puis siffla furieusement :

- Mais ça va pas la tête, non? Que diable faisais-tu donc là, misérable?

Frodon força son coeur à ralentir, inspira à fond, puis ouvrit la bouche:

- Je pense plutôt que c'est à moi de te poser la question! – répliqua-t-il de la voix la plus sarcastique qu'il put générer.

- Tu m'as fait peur! – fit Sarah entre ses dents.

- Et puis toi donc! Bon, maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu faisais devant MA maison à cette heure-ci?

- Et tu penses que je vais le dire? Non mais tu rêves, mon pauvre hobbit.

Même dans l'obscurité, elle vit les joues de Frodon s'enflammer.

- J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais devant ma maison à une heure pareille. C'est la moindre des politesses que de répondre quand on vous pose une question.

- Mais cette question est formulée sur un ton impoli, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais poliment.

Frodon voulut pousser un cri de rage, mais se contint. En adressant un regard meurtrier à la hobbite, il inspira profondément puis demanda platement :

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais ici, _s'il-te-plaît_?

Sarah lui adressa un regard acerbe, puis répondit :

- J'attendais Gandalf.

Comme elle ne disait plus rien, Frodon lança un :

- Développe.

- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir – fit-elle avec impatience.

Le hobbit aux yeux bleus soupira. Découragé, il contourna la jeune hobbite pour rentrer dans son smial. Sarah se sentit un peu gamine d'avoir risposté comme ça, mais elle haussa des épaules intérieurement et se retourna à temps pour voir Frodon lui claquer la porte au nez. Énervé, elle leva la jambe pour donner un coup de pied à la porte, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il ne servait à rien de se mettre en colère à cause de Frodon. Elle fit face à la route sombre qui s'étendait depuis la porte du smial jusque dans la nuit. En effet, elle était là parce qu'elle s'était assise devant la porte de Frodon pour attendre le retour de Gandalf et était tombée endormie sans s'en rendre compte. La présence de Frodon l'avait réveillée en sursaut, et voilà où elle en était maintenant! Elle s'assit contre la porte en se croisant les jambes. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Sarah faillit tomber à la renverse. En se levant, elle aperçut le visage furieux de Frodon tourné vers elle.

- Ah non! Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir ici. C'est hors de question! Rentre chez toi!

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? Ta maison s'arrête sur le seuil de ta porte, alors je ne suis pas chez toi, et par conséquent je suis en territoire libre où je peux faire ce que je veux!

- Tu vois ce jardin? Il fait partie de chez moi. Tu vois cette barrière en bas? Elle fait partie de ma propriété! Si tu veux t'asseoir, assis-toi au-delà de la barrière, parce qu'ici, tu es encore chez moi.

Sarah fulmina mais ne trouva plus d'arguments. Tant pis, près de la barrière, elle verrait Gandalf arriver plus vite.

- Pourquoi veux-tu attendre Gandalf de toute façon?

- Mais tu es un idiot? Arrête de me le demander! Et puis la réponse est évidente, non?

Frodon faillit la gifler.

- Aussi évidente que ton intelligence. C'est-à-dire, non, pas du tout!

Sarah poussa la porte de sa main droite et la cogna contre le bras de l'autre, qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Mais quoi d'autre? L'anneau, évidemment!

La réplique que Frodon préparait s'effrita.

- L'anneau?

- Oui, l'anneau! Je voulais entendre son histoire – répondit-elle en regardant Frodon avec défi.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde? Cet anneau est à moi, et son histoire ne concerne que moi!

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change que je le sache aussi? Ça ne changera rien. En plus, cet anneau a piqué ma curiosité, alors je me prête coûte que coûte à entendre l'histoire. Point final.

Voyant la détermination de Sarah, Frodon sut que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Alors qu'il soupirait de nouveau, une espèce de frottement lui parvint de l'intérieur de sa maison. Se figeant, il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se répéta. Frodon rentra dans son smial, oublieux un instant de la hobbite sur son seuil. Sarah, étonnée par le comportement de Frodon et n'ayant rien entendu, entra à sa suite sans y avoir été invitée.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – lui demanda-t-elle.

Frodon sursauta au bruit de sa voix, puis dirigea sur elle un regard de reproche. Arrivés au salons, ils s'immobilisèrent.

- La fenêtre – murmura Frodon – je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée avant de m'en aller, mais là, elle est ouverte.

Sarah regarda en direction de la fenêtre et vit que Frodon avait raison. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer un courant d'air qui produisait un son lugubre et qui faisait voler dans tous les sens les papiers posés sur le bureau juste à côté. Le frottement des papiers sur le plancher était ce qui avait créé le bruit.

- Crois-tu que quelqu'un est entré ici? – souffla Sarah.

- Je ne sais pas – répondit Frodon dont la voix était légèrement tremblante.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il sentit soudain une pression sur son épaule. Il lâcha son deuxième petit cri de la soirée et se retrouva face à face avec Gandalf. Ce dernier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de respirer et le poussa vers lui en demandant urgemment :

- Est-il caché? Est-il en sûreté!?

Frodon sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de l'anneau et alla fouiller dans un coffre.

Quand Sarah entendit Frodon pousser un cri, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond sauvage dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna d'un bond, et quel se fut pas son soulagement en reconnaissant Gandalf. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle tenait dans sa main crispée un des pans du vêtement de Frodon. Elle ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir pris. En tout cas, elle le lâcha rapidement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ensuite elle regarda anxieusement Frodon. Si ce dernier l'avait remarqué, elle serait morte de honte. Mais, Dieu merci, il regardait Gandalf et n'avait rien vu. Ouf! Elle l'avait échappée belle.

Entretemps Frodon avait retrouvé l'enveloppe dans laquelle était l'anneau et le tendait à Gandalf avec un soupir de soulagement. Le magicien le prit vivement et à la surprise des deux hobbits, la jeta dans le feu. Frodon et Sarah se regardèrent avec la même lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Cependant, l'enveloppe brûlait et on voyait maintenant l'anneau parmi les morceaux de papier brûlé. C'est à ce moment-là que Gandalf le prit doucement avec une pince et dit à Frodon :

- Tendez votre main – et voyant l'hésitation de ce dernier, ajouta – il n'est pas chaud.

Frodon tendit la main et prit l'anneau. En effet, l'anneau était tiède, mais pas brûlant. Gandalf reprit la parole :

- Et bien! Que voyez-vous?

Sarah s'était mise derrière Frodon et contemplait l'anneau avec méfiance. Entretemps, Frodon disait :

- Rien... je ne vois rien.

Sarah regarda Gandalf, il avait visiblement l'air déçu. Mais son visage se ranima quand Frodon dit :

- Attendez! Oui, il y a des inscriptions.

Des lettres de feu étaient apparues tout autour de l'anneau. Sarah prit alors la parole pour la première fois :

- C'est de l'elfique, et je doute que tu puisses le lire, Frodon.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Non, en effet. Je ne peux pas. Mais toi, bien sûr, tu le peux? Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout? - répliqua Frodon sur le même ton.

Mais à sa grande stupéfaction Sarah répondit d'une voix hautaine :

- Oui, j'en suis capable.

Elle regarda l'anneau plus attentivement et poursuivit :

- Oui, je peux le lire. Voilà c'est... hum... ce n'est pas exactement de l'elfique... c'est... très étrange.

Elle leva un regard perplexe et croisa les yeux moqueurs de Frodon. Frustrée, elle s'écria :

- Très bien! Ces lignes disent : Ash na...

- Non! –la coupa Gandalf – c'est le language du Mordor qui ne doit pas être prononcé ici. Et puis-je vous demander, Miss Sarah, comment cela se fait-il que vous savez lire l'elfique?

- Je vous le dirais, Gandalf, à la condition que vous nous racontiez, à Frodon ET à moi l'histoire de cet anneau.

Gandalf la regarda sévèrement, mais Sarah ne cilla pas, même si elle se sentait franchement intimidée. Le magicien adressa alors la parole, mais pas à elle :

- Frodon, avez-vous confiance en cette hobbite?

Son ton grave le mettait en garde de faire le gamin. Frodon jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Sarah, qui regardait le plancher d'un air morose, puis il répondit lentement :

- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas assez pour vous dire si elle est de ceux qui aiment les raggots, mais je préfèrerais que vous ne lui disiez rien.

Jamais Sarah n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un comme elle détestait Frodon en ce moment. Elle voulait répliquer mais la rage l'étouffait. Gandalf, cependant, secouait la tête.

- Dans ces conditions, Frodon, je ne pense pas que cela serait réalisable. C'est en lui disant ce qu'elle veut savoir qu'on obtiendra de la discrétion de sa part, car c'est dans le cas contraire qu'elle pourrait faire savoir qu'on s'est entretenu de choses importantes.

- Merci de faire comme si je n'étais pas là – cria Sarah, retrouvant sa langue.

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi! – lança Frodon.

- Silence! – tonna le vieux magicien – et commencez par vous asseoir.

Frodon et Sarah se quittèrent du regard, s'assirent morosement et fixèrent Gandalf en attente de son histoire. Gandalf les regarda l'un après l'autre, soupira, puis commença :

- Il faut savoir qu'en language commun ces signes disent « Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres, les lier. » Ceci – Gandalf désigna l'anneau – est l'anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron, le seigneur des Ténèbres ...

Et alors Gandalf leur raconta l'histoire de l'anneau Unique. Il leur expliqua donc comment Isildur, avec l'épée d'Elendil, trancha la main de Sauron et prit l'anneau, comment l'anneau fut trouvé par Gollum pour finalement entrer en possession de Bilbon. Quand il eut fini, le silence plana quelques secondes sur la maison. Sarah parla la première, avec un pointe de frayeur :

- Par Eru! Mais... mais... pourquoi est-il en ta possession, Frodon? - elle arqua un sourcil de manière suspicieuse - Ou est-ce que tu es encore aller rôder pour dénicher des trucs pareils? Tu es danger sur deux jambes, toi! Cache-le quelque part et ne parlons plus jamais de lui. Je pressentais bien que cet anneau était maléfique.

Frodon se leva et plaqua ses deux mains sur la table.

- C'est Bilbon qui a rapporté l'anneau, tu t'en rappelles? - grinça-t-il entre les dents.

Les yeux de Sarah s'aggrandirent légèrement. C'était vrai. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? Déçue que ce n'était pas la faute à Frodon après tout, elle préféra ignorer sa dernière remarque, et s'adressa plutôt à Gandalf:

- Bon... c'est une histoire charmante, mais alors pourquoi l'alarme? On n'a qu'à laisser l'anneau rouiller quelque part ici pour toujours, et voilà. Ce n'est pas comme si à part Bilbon et nous trois, quelqu'un d'autre sait qu'il est ici...

Mais son visage devint soudain blême et elle s'adressa à Gandalf :

- Euh ... Gandalf, personne ne sait qu'il est ici, n'est-ce pas?

Frodon se rassit. Après un moment, Gandalf soupira:

- Malheureusement, il y a quelqu'un qui savait, et qui sait toujours. Son nom est Gollum. On l'a torturé et parmi les gémissements et les cris sans fin, on put distinguer deux mots : La Comté et… Sacquet.

Sarah arqua un sourcil.

- La Comté? Sacquet? Mais ... mais cela pourrait les mener ici. ICI.

Elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses propres paroles et blêmit légèrement.

- Oui, cela pourrait les mener ici.

Alors Frodon se laissa gagner par la panique et s'avançant vers Gandalf, cria :

- Prenez le Gandalf, prenez le donc.

Gandalf recula soudainement.

- Non!

Et se ressaisissant:

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner cet anneau. Je l'utiliserais en voulant faire le bien. Mais ... à travers moi, il pourrait atteindre un pouvoir trop grand à imaginer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors – souffla Sarah.

- Vous devez partir, loin d'ici – répondit Gandalf calmement – mais uniquement Frodon.

Sarah se figea, puis considéra Gandalf et Frodon tour à tour. Ce dernier paraissait figé de surprise et d'anxiété.

- Si j'ai bien compris – commença-t-elle – vous lui confiez l'anneau de Pouvoir et vous lui donnez la tâche de l'emmener loin de l'ennemi?

- C'est cela.

- Non! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

- Si, au contraire, on ne peut être plus sérieux.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui confiez? C'est carrément le destin de la Terre du Milieu! Et lui, ce n'est qu'un incapable.

- Oh, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements! – fit Frodon – si tu penses que cela me tente de le porter et de quitter la maison, tu te trompes!

Mais Sarah poursuivait d'une voix posée, comme pour graver chacune de ces paroles dans la tête de Gandalf :

- Gandalf, vous ne pouvez faire cela. Il faut que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Il est peut-être capable de porter l'anneau en lieu sûr, mais il réussira difficilement tout seul. L'anneau n'est pas une bagatille, d'après ce que j'ai compris. La survie de la Terre du Milieu se trouve entre les mains d'un seul hobbit. Vous jouez avec le feu, Gandalf.

Frodon considéra Sarah, stupéfaite. Se proposait-elle pour être son compagnon? Gandalf sembla réfléchir profondément, puis il sourit à Sarah.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, jeune hobbite.

Sarah commençait à sourire en retour lorsque les prochaines paroles du magicien la figèrent :

- Je change d'idée dans ce cas. Vous allez l'accompagner.

Sarah marqua une pause, puis rit.

- Très drôle, Gandalf. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues.

Gandalf tira sur sa barbe d'une main impatiente.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Miss Soucolline. Je veux que vous accompagniez Frodon.

Sarah força sa bouche à se fermer.

- Alors là... non. Non! NON! Vous n'avez rien compris! Je ne me désignais pas! Je voulais que vous cherchiez quelqu'un d'autre!

Frodon relâcha sa respiration. Il était stupide d'avoir pensé qu'elle se serait proposée.

- En y réfléchissant, vous êtes la personne toute désignée, miss Soucolline. Vous êtes déterminée et têtue, et vous avez entendu l'histoire de l'anneau.

- Dans ce cas, choisissez quelqu'un d'autre que Frodon pour être mon compagnon. Regardez, Gandalf, je suis extrêmement sérieuse! Demandez à Frodon et il vous le confirmera : nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Si vous nous désignez, votre mission est vouée à l'échec.

Frodon approuva fougueusement de la tête, pour une fois d'accord avec la hobbite. Gandalf ne sembla pas entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il poursuivit, la pipe à la bouche :

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Rassemblez des vivres, habillez-vous chaudement et rendez vous au village de Bree, à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Je vous y attendrai.

Frodon et Sarah en restèrent pantois. Ils ne savaient que faire. Comme ils ne bougeaient pas, Gandalf se leva, et les dominant, tonna :

- Dépêchez-vous!

Effrayés, ils s'affairèrent rapidement, en rangeant des affaires dans deux sacs qui appartenaient à Frodon. Sarah, bien sûr, s'en était approprié un sans demander la permission. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller en chercher un chez elle. Voyant que les deux hobbits furent prêts en moins de dix minutes, Gandalf se radoucit immédiatemet.

- Ah! Les hobbits sont vraiment de surprenantes créatures. On peut apprendre leur coutume en un mois, cependant... au bout de cent ans ils peuvent encore vous surprendre – fit-il en souriant.

À ces mots, Frodon et Sarah esquissèrent un sourire maussade. Mais Gandalf fit un clin d'œil à Sarah et lui dit :

- Vous, par exemple, je suis sûr qu'intérieurement vous avez envie d'avoir des aventures. Ce n'est guère habituel chez un hobbit.

Sarah rosit légèrement. Tout à coup, quelqu'un fit remuer les branchages de l'arbuste sous la fenêtre.

- Baissez-vous! – chuchota Ganadalf. Et il prit son bâton.


	5. Départ

**Départ **

Frodon et Sarah, accroupis derrière la table, retenaient leurs souffles tandis que Gandalf s'avançait lentement vers la fenêtre ouverte par où parvenait toujours des bruits suspects. Le vieux magicien pointa son bâton vers les feuilles qui remuaient et frappa quelque chose parmi les buissons avec une rapidité surprenante. Les deux hobbits regardaient la scène avec effroi. Mais Gandalf jeta soudain son bâton sur la table et aggripa quelqu'un d'une main ferme. Ensuite, il fit passer cette personne par la fenêtre et le fit aterrir lourdement sur la table. Frodon et Sarh se relevèrent en voyant que cette personne n'était autre que Sam Gamegie, qui pour le moment se débattait inutilement entre les mains de Gandalf. D'ailleurs ce dernier prenait la parole :

- Alors, Sam Gamegie, vous êtiez à l'écoute de la fenêtre?

- Non, je n'étais pas à la coupe de la fenêtre Sa Seigneurie, j'étais à la coupe de la pelouse, sous la fenêtre.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna entre ses dents :

- Très drôle!

Frodon regardait, amusé et soulagé, Sam qui essayait de plaider sa cause. D'ailleurs Gandalf reprenait :

- N'est-il pas un peu tard pour entretenir la pelouse?

- C'est que – Sam déglutit – j'ai entendu comme des voix en provenance de la maison, et …

- Qu'avez-vous entendu? – le coupa Gandalf séchement – Répondez!

- Ben, pas grand' chose, en vérité. Enfin, il y avait quelque chose sur un anneau, un Seigneur des ténèbres et un peu sur la fin du monde, quoi! Mais pitié, pitié votre Seigneurie Gandalf, ne me faites pas de mal! Ne me transformez pas en quelque chose de … pas naturel.

- Non? – Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah, qui lui faisait oui de la tête, et continua – oui, peut-être… J'ai mieux en ce qui vous concerne…

Sam pâlit, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Sarah le regarda avec malice et dit :

- Ça t'apprendra à épier les gens!

Les préparitifs du départ durèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Gandalf avait pris son cheval et marchait résolument vers la forêt. Arrivé au bout du sentier, il regarda en arrière et vit deux hobbits qui étaient presque arrivés à sa hauteur, et il cria au troisième qui se dépêchait derrière les autres :

- Avancez, Sam Gamegie, ne désespérez pas!

À ces mots, Sarah gloussa. Frodon lui jeta un regard noir et fit :

- Écoute, je te préviens tout de suite. On t'a laissé venir avec nous, alors tu vas te comporter sagement, te faire oublier, ne pas causer de problèmes, d'accord?

- Tiens donc, regardez-moi qui parle! Non! Justement, je ne me ferais pas oublier, parce que je croyais qu'on s'était entendus sur le fait que c'est moi qui commande ici, de toute façon.

Et voyant que Frodon commençait à se chauffer, elle se hâta de rejoindre Gandalf en ricanant. Quand les trois hobbits furent là, le magicien leur donnèrent les conseils de dernière minute :

- Bon, écoutez attentivement, jeunes hobbits. Votre tâche est très dangereuse et il y a des choses qui doivent être claires entre vous. Rappelez-vous que seule l'union entre tous les peuples peut vaincre le mal de Mordor. Et je ne voudrais pas que l'atmosphère autour de l'anneau lui-même soit tout le temps tendue, alors Frodon, Sarah, faites un effort. Bon, quant à vous, Frodon, ne mettez surtout pas l'anneau au doigt car Sauron sentirait ainsi votre présence. N'oubliez pas que l'anneau appelle aussi son maître. Il veut être retrouvé. Ah! Un autre conseil : évitez la route.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Nous les hobbits on peut facilement couper à travers champs – fit Sarah qui ne voulait pas que le discours de Gandalf dure des heures.

- Alors c'est bien compris? Moi je pars à l'avant, déclara le magicien en montant sur son cheval.

Ce dernier s'en alla rapidement et disparu parmi les arbres, provoquant le cri de plusieurs oiseaux tout là haut, entre les branches des arbres. Les hobbits se regardèrent, pas très rassurés, et quand le silence revint Frodon dit d'une voix décidée :

- Allons-y.

Sarah le suivit et Sam se décida aussi à marcher en marmonnant :

- Je n'écouterais plus jamais les conversations privées. Je n'écouterais plus jamais les conversations privées. Je n'écouterais plus …

- Chut! Tais-toi Sam! – fit Sarah, irritée – je sais que tu as appris ta leçon, mais c'est un peu trop tard pour te repentir. Alors ne nous casse pas en plus les oreilles avec tes chuchotements incessants.

- D'accord – fit Sam, penaud.

Mais Frodon avait vraiment assez que Sarah parle à tout le monde sur ce ton. Il dit durement :

- Et toi, tu pourrais pas arrêter de critiquer tout le monde? Tu n'es pas mieux avec tout le temps des paroles blessantes à la bouche!

- Mais que c'est énervant de faire le voyage avec toi! Je me demande comment je vais te supporter jusqu'à la fin!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Gandalf a eu un coup de folie en te demandant de venir. Tu n'y es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas, moi je t'invite à partir si tu le désires.

- Quoi? Comment oses-tu dire ça! Je me suis sacrifiée à rester en ta compagnie pour je ne sais combien de temps dans l'intention de sauver le monde et tout ce que j'obtiens ce sont tes commentaires désobligeants?

Frodon commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, et ils n'avaient même pas quitté la Comté. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sam l'interrompit :

- Ça suffit, vous deux! Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce que Gandalf a dit? Il ne faut pas se disputer en présence de l'anneau!

Frodon et Sarah se jetèrent un dernier regard noir et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils marchèrent longtemps et arrivèrent jusqu'à la limite d'un champ. Pendant tout ce temps, Sarah se sentait vraiment triste et seule. Elle n'avait pu dire au-revoir à personne, et elle ne reverrait probablement plus ses amis pendant un long bout de temps. Tout ceci était en train de se passer trop rapidement pour elle. N'était-ce pas un rêve? Ne pouvait ce pas être un rêve? Sincèrement, elle ne voulait pas partir, et avec Frodon, en plus! Mais elle ne désobéirait pas à Gandalf. C'était la destinée de toute la Terre du Milieu contre son déplaisir personnel. Mais tout de même, c'était la première qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à ce voyage, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à sa vie dans la Comté pour aller affronter des dangers inconnus. Et puis cet anneau... ce Seigneur des Ténèbres... existait-il vraiment? L'existence d'un tel être paraissait hautement improbable, mais elle ne pouvait remettre en question l'histoire de Gandalf. Elle regarda les arbres et les collines à côté d'elle et se dit qu'elle les voyait peut-être pour la dernière fois. La mélancolie la gagna : peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard pour faire demi-tour? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais demandé à faire partie de la compagnie. Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt, elle n'allait pas se dérober comme cela. Elle possédait beaucoup de défauts, et elle le savait : elle était têtue, cynique, rancunière, mais elle n'était pas lâche. À ce moment précis, Sam interrompit ses pensées en disant d'une voix timide :

- Ça y est.

Frodon et Sarah se retournèrent. Cette dernière vit qu'il s'était arrêté en bordure du dernier champ.

- Ça y est quoi? – lui demanda Frodon.

- Un pas de plus, et ce sera l'endroit le plus éloigné de chez moi, ou j'ai jamais été.

Frodon ne sut que dire lorsqu'il vit Sarah s'approcher de Sam. Il était sûr qu'elle allait encore débiter des tas de choses moqueuses sur son jardinier, et comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle le décourage encore plus, il se mit en travers de son chemin avec un regard réprobateur. Sarah s'arrêta, surprise. _Mais quelle mouche l'a ENCORE piqué_? Elle lui servit un regard méprisant et le contourna ; aussitôt, Frodon lui saisit le bras et cria :

- Si tu veux encore critiquer, ne te fatigue pas. C'est pas la peine.

Sarah rougit et se dégagea violemment. Frodon fut satisfait et se dit qu'il avait marqué un point. Mais la jeune hobbit marcha résolument vers Sam et … lui tapota l'épaule. Après avoir jeté un regard blessé vers Frodon, elle dit à Sam :

- Je te comprends. C'est la même chose pour moi. Est-ce que c'est cette sensation bizarre au niveau du ventre?

Sam la regarda et hocha la tête. Sarah continua alors d'une voix douce :

- Oui, moi aussi je la sens. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Et même si on voulait retourner en arrière, tant qu'il est encore temps, cela serait lâche de notre part. Allez viens!

Ce dernier, après un moment de silence, lui sourit et murmura :

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Et il avança jusqu'à dépasser la limite du champ. Sarah se retourna alors et passa près de Frodon sans le regarder. Ce dernier sentit malgré lui un sentiment de culpabilité s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Il voulut s'excuser, mais ne put se résoudre à le faire. Après tout, c'était son ennemie et il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il avait été tellement sûr qu'elle allait dire des méchanceté à Sam! _Mais bon_ – se dit-il – _je vois qu'elle n'est désagréable qu'avec moi_. Et avec un soupir il se remit en marche derrière son jardinier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre à la tombée de la nuit et firent un grand feu. Ils s'enroulèrent chacun dans une couverture et se couchèrent. Les ronflements de Sam troublèrent bientôt le silence de la nuit. Cependant, Frodon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La scène de l'après-midi lui trottait toujours dans la tête et ce sentiment de culpabilité ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il eut même l'impression qu'il avait augmenté. _Comment dormir avec tous ces tourments dans la tête?_ – pensa-t-il rageusement – _je crois qu'une petite marche me fera du bien._

Il se dégagea alors de ses couvertures et se mit debout. Il regarda les autres et vit que Sam ronflait toujours, quant à Sarah, elle ne bougeait pas non plus. _Elle doit être endormie_ – pensa-t-il. La petite voix de sa concience lui chuchota alors qu'il avait tort de ne pas s'être excusé plus tôt. Il fut alors tenté de la réveiller et de lui dire qu'il regrettait. Mais il eut peur que Sam se réveille et le découvre en train de faire cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que son jardiner voie cette scène. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu trop fier. Néanmoins, cette explication lui déplût. Il avait sa fierté, cela est vrai, il n'aimait pas admettre ses torts, mais jamais auparavant avait-il hésité à s'excuser. Peut-être le fait de s'excuser à Sarah y était pour quelque chose ; il ne s'était jamais excusé devant elle pour quoi que ce soit ; cela lui paraissait une chose trop humiliante pour être faite. Mais aujourd'hui il avait vraiment réagi trop vivement, et il le savait. Faute de pouvoir se décider, il entreprit sa marche nocturne. À aucun moment il ne lui vint à l'esprit que cela pouvait être dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'anneau de pouvoir dans sa poche.

Frodon suivit un petit sentier au milieu du champ qui conduisait à la forêt. En bordure de cette forêt, il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas se perdre là dedans par une nuit sans lune comme celle-là. Il marcha donc en bordure des arbres jusqu'à une petite rivière. Il s'assit contempla son reflet dans l'eau. Il était ainsi plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher. Il se releva vivement et courut se réfugier derrière un arbre. Une silhouette approchait lentement, comme incertaine de la direction à prendre. Elle s'approcha de la rivière et s'arrêta, tout comme lui l'avait fait.

À cause de l'obscurité impénétrable, il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, et quand il changea de position, il fit craquer une branche morte sous son pied. La silhouette se retourna et Frodon vit quelque chose voltiger derrière sa tête, comme de longs cheveux. Alors il sortit de derrière l'arbre et marmonna :

- Sarah?

Et il entendit la silhouette chuchoter :

- Frodon? C'est toi?

L'interpellé s'approcha à contre-coeur et hocha positivement la tête. Alors la jeune hobbite lui demanda sèchement:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir – répondit-il.

- Moi non plus.

Son ton s'était un peu radouci. Il y eut un moment de silence gênant, puis elle reprit sur un ton direct et trop franc :

- Bon, je pense que je ferais mieux de m'en retourner. Tu m'as gâché la promenade. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Tu portes l'anneau, tu t'en rappelles?

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna lentement, sa silhouette se fondant bientôt dans l'obscurité. Frodon réalisa qu'elle avait raison et les excuses qu'il prévoyait moururent dans sa gorge. _Quel sale caractère! Qui penserait à s'excuser auprès d'une telle personne?_ Mais il était surtout frustré parce qu'elle avait raison : il avait manqué de prudence en s'aventurant ainsi seul dans la nuit. Mais il chassa cette pensée avec impatience : que pourrait-il lui arriver dans la Comté? Tomber dans un trou de lapin, tout au plus.

Il s'assit de nouveau auprès de la rivière et se perdit dans la contemplation des eaux noires. Après un temps qui lui parut infinimment long, il se réveilla de sa rêverie. Il devait être extrêmement tard et il tombait de sommeil. En se relevant en titubant légèrement, il reprit le chemin du campement à l'aveuglette.


	6. Mais ou diable estelle passée?

**Mais où diable est-elle passée?  
**  
Frodon fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient l'horizon. Il sortit dans l'air frais du matin et s'étira. Oui, il était prêt pour une autre journée de longue marche. En se penchant pour éteigner les dernières flammes de leur feu de la veille, il sentit quelque chose glisser de sa poche. Il regarda par terre et vit l'Anneau Unique qui roulait sur une petite pente qui s'éloignait de lui. Frodon, en un bond, se retrouva devant l'anneau, le prit et le regarda attentivement. Alors les mots de Gandalf lui revinrent en mémoire : _Rappelez-vous, Frodon, que l'anneau veut revenir à son maître...Il VEUT être retrouvé!_ Le jeune hobbit frissonna, mais se hâta de refouler la peur qui s'insinuait ne lui. Il dit à voix haute :

- Tu veux me fausser compagnie, hein, petit anneau? Sache que ce sera très dur.

En disant cela, il admirait en même temps la brillance de l'anneau. Il était tout simplement parfait. Pas une égratignure, pas un signe qu'il ait voyagé à travers tant d'âges. Il avait l'air neuf. Frodon ne se rendit même pas compte, tandis qu'il l'observait, qu'il l'approchait inconsciemment et insidueusement de son doigt.

Sam, dans un demi-sommeil, entendit Frodon se lever, puis éteindre le feu. Il voulait se rendormir, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt. Il s'enroula plus confortablement dans ses couvertures. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. _Parfait_ – pensa-t-il – _cela_ _facilitera mon sommeil_. Mais son instinct lui disait cependant que quelque chose clochait. Silencieux? Ça ne devrait pas être aussi silencieux! Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux encore engourdis de sommeil. La première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette d'un hobbit debout et non loin de lui.

- M. Frodon? – appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse – est-ce que tout va bien?

Frodon était de dos, donc Sam ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il trouva cela bizarre que Frodon ne réponde pas à sa question. Il se leva, s'étira comme son mâitre, puis s'approcha de Frodon par derrière.

- M. Frodon? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

Il s'interrompit brusquement à la vue de ce que Frodon s'apprêtait à faire. Il réagit rapidement en aggripant le bras de Frodon qui tenait l'anneau, tout en scandant :

- Non! M. Frodon!

Frodon sembla s'éveiller d'un sommeil très lourd. Il cligna des yeux et demanda, éperdu :

- Sam? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il arracha son bras à l'étreinte de Sam.

- Vous allez... vous alliez le mettre au doigt!

Alors Frodon regarda Sam, croyant à une plaisanterie, mais ce dernier paraissait sérieux. Il considéra l'anneau qui brillait dans sa paume, et le remit prestement dans sa poche. Il l'avait admiré, cela est vrai, mais à aucun moment il n'avait voulu le mettre au doigt, voyons!

- Non, Sam, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas oublié si vite les avertissements de Gandalf, tout de même!

Sam ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Il se retourna et murmura :

- On ferait bien de se mettre en route.

- Oui – aquiesça-t-il – mais où diable est passée Sarah?

La place qu'elle devait occuper était vide.

- Elle est peut-être partie faire une promenade – fit Sam, incertain.

- Attendons alors! – dit Frodon d'une voix irritée – quel manque de responsabilité! Pense-t-elle donc que nous avons tout notre temps pour faire ça? Pfft..

Ils s'assirent donc et attendirent. Mais comme au bout d'un temps assez long, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée, Frodon perdit patience et dit :

- Partons donc sans elle. Le voyage sera moins dur.

- Mais- répliqua Sam – on ne peut l'abandonner ainsi! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

- Ce serait bien fait pour elle- murmura Frodon sans que Sam l'entende, puis à voix haute – alors, que proposes-tu que nous fassions? Pourquoi faut- il tout le temps qu'elle se mette dans des situations délicates!

Sam soupira mais ne dit rien. Comme aucun des deux n'avait des propositions à faire, ils se rassirent et attendirent de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Frodon fulminait :

- Ceci est une perte de temps, on ne peut l'attendre plus longtemps. Et si des espions de Sauron nous voyaient ici, hein? C'en serait fini de nous!

- Allons alors à sa recherche! De toute façon, ce serait mal de l'abandonner. Marchons un peu pour voir si elle n'est pas dans les alentours et comme cela, nous allons bouger en même temps, alors les espions aurons moins de chances de tomber sur nous.

- Hum... - fit Frodon, dubitatif, mais il accepta quand même.

Une idée lui était venue pendant que Sam parlait. Et si elle avait perdu courage et avait fini par faire demi tour? Quelle aubaine cela serait! Mais en même temps, il était furieux par sa lacheté. Ils s'en allaient maintenant à sa recherche, mais si elle était retournée à Hobbitebourg, ils ne feraient que perdre leur temps.

- Alors - reprit Sam - quelle est l'endroit ou elle pourrait se perdre ou se blesser?

Frodon grogna, encore trop immergé dans sa frustration. Soudain, une lueur de compréhension alluma soudain les yeux de Sam, et il se tourna vers la masse sombre et verte des arbres qui formaient la forêt du pays de Bouc.

- Les bois – fit-elle en tremblant – la vieille Forêt!

Frodon s'apprêtait à répliquer que c'était peu probable, que même Sarah n'était pas assez bête pour s'aventurer là-dedans, lorsqu'il se figea. _Et si elle s'était perdue hier soir? On était à la lisière même de la forêt et il faisait un noir d'encre. Moi-même, j'ai pu pénétrer dans la forêt sans m'en apercevoir. Les arbres ne sont pas denses au début, et quand elle se serait rendue compte de son erreur, c'était peut-être trop tard. Alors, cela signifie que ... qu'elle a passé la nuit dans la forêt!_ Il frissonna. Une pointe d'anxiété lui tritura le ventre.

- Oh non! – marmonna-t-il – c'est pas vrai!

Sam lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, mais Frodon se contenta de s'acheminer vers la forêt à grands pas, faisant signe à Sam de le suivre.

- Allons dans la forêt – cria-t-il par dessus son épaule – nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

Les deux hobbits, Frodon en tête, avancèrent vers l'endroit où Frodon et Sarah s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Arrivés à la petite rivière, Frodon dit à Sam :

- Nous allons entrer dans la forêt à partir d'ici.

- Pourquoi? Nous sommes bien loin du campement, si Sarah avait ...

- Je sais ce que je fais, Sam – le coupa-t-il – je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la masse de verdure. Même en plein jour, il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur de la forêt. Quand ils regardèrent le ciel, ils virent qu'il était presque masqué par les hautes branches des arbres qui se balançaient d'un air menaçant. Dans son cœur, Frodon était très inquiet, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle ait passé une nuit entière ici, et toute seule. Il appréhendait dans quel état ils allaient la retrouver, s'ils la retrouvaient... La voix de Sam le fit sursauter :

- Croyez-vous qu'on devrait l'appeler?

Sa voix se répercuta sombrement contre les arbres.

- Chut, Sam! Moins fort. Et oui, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens pour la retrouver si nous n'appelons pas.

Alors, il commencèrent à appeler doucement :

- Sarah! Sarah? Tu nous entends?

Ils appelèrent encore cinq ou six fois, Frodon étant de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment pour elle, mais le fait était là, et il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors que Sam disait :

- Nous devrions rebrousser chemin, ou nous risquerions de nous perdre à notre tour ...

Ils entendirent les branchages d'un vieil arbre remuer tout près d'eux. Frodon recula et chuchota :

- Il y a quelque chose, là... Crois-tu que nos cris aient réveillé une quelconque créature?

- Je n'aime pas ça M. Frodon – répondit Sam - Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

L'arbre produit une sorte de grincement, comme de vieilles articulations qui craquent, et les branches tressautèrent. D'autres bruits semblables leur parvinrent alors du coeur de la forêt et de quelque part derrière eux. Ils étaient maintenant entourés d'arbres mugissant et craquant, de racines s'enroulant autour de la terre meuble, et de feuilles mortes qui tombaient en leur caressant parfois le visage. Sam était atterré, ses genoux tremblaient violemment et il jetait de plus en plus souvent des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Puis, les bruits disparurent aussi soudain qu'ils avaient commencé. Les hobbits se retournèrent et virent que le sentier par où ils étaient venus avait disparu.

- Dans quel pétrin nous sommes-nous fourrés? – murmura Frodon.

- Cherchons la sortie, c'est la seule chose à faire – répondit Sam, puis sa voix trembla de chagrin lorsqu'il ajouta – personne ne peut survivre longtemps aux arbres.

Frodon sentit soudain un goût amer dans la bouche. Il refusait de croire qu'elle était morte! Elle n'avait pas toujours été gentille avec lui, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir dans un tel endroit.

- Et Sarah? – demanda-t-il.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que des craquements sourds se firent entendre non loin d'eux, puis s'approchèrent. Des bruits de pas. Sam essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge était sèche. La forêt semblait plus ténébreuse que jamais. Frodon fit un pas en avant, et cria :

- Sarah?

Les craquements s'arrêtèrent, et un silence complet gagna toute la forêt. Pas un murmure dans les arbres, pas un craquement de branche ; ce fut comme si la forêt avait été figée par quelque maléfice. Le seul bruit que Frodon entendait était les battements violents de son coeur, et la respiration rauque de Sam. Puis les craquements reprirent, s'en allant en sens inverse, disparaissant dans les profondeurs des bois. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais cria d'horreur en voyant Frodon partir en courant, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Il hésita deux secondes, puis lui emboîta le pas. Son maître était-il devenu fou? Où allait-il?

Frodon essayait de capter les étranges bruits de pas, ressemblant à des racines qui craquent, et il les perçut, très loin devant lui. La personne ou la chose qui courait devant lui l'amenait peut-être à un piège, mais son instinct lui disait de la suivre. Il entendit Sam le rattraper, puis demander brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ne poursuivez pas la chose!

- Chut, Sam! Je ne l'entends plus.

En effet, soit la créature s'était éloigné à une trop grande distance, soit elle s'était arrêtée. Les hobbits s'arrêtèrent eux aussi et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient maintenant dans un endroit particulièrement sombre, et les arbres se dressaient de façon menaçante des deux côtés d'eux. Des fourrés et des plantes épineuses tapissaient le sol, et les hobbits se découvrirent plusieurs égratignures au niveau des jambes. Un bruissement, suivi d'un glissement, retentit tellement près d'eux qu'ils sursautèrent. Frodon regarda attentivement autour de lui, et prêta aussi l'oreille, mais le bruit ne se répéta pas. Cependant, ce qu'il crut entendre par la suite lui glacèrent les sangs : une sorte de respiration rauque et précipitée, qui disparut presque à la seconde même où il l'avait saisie. Le visage de Sam était blanc comme linge, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

- C'était... c'était juste un arbre – chuchota-t-il pour se donner de la contenance.

Au bruit de sa voix, le feuillage de l'arbre le plus proche d'eux s'agita violemment. Sam poussa un hurlement qui se répercuta sombrement contre les troncs des arbres, provoquant une série de bruissements et de sifflements.

- Frodon? Sam?

Une voix. Une voix de hobbite. Les deux interpellés se figèrent, puis se regardèrent et demandèrent en même temps :

- Sarah, c'est toi?

- Oui.

La voix provenait de l'arbre. Elle semblait anxieuse.

- Ça va? – demanda Frodon, se sentant un peu bête de poser la question.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux plus bouger.

- Peux-tu descendre de là?

- Je... je ne crois pas.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille l'aider – continua-t-il à l'adresse de Sam.

- Vous pensez à moi? – répondit ce dernier – mais je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres! En plus, vous, vous êtes plus léger.

- Ok, d'accord. J'y vas – soupira Frodon.

Lentement, il s'aggripa aux premières branches et se hissa sur l'arbre. Il continua ainsi de branche en branche jusqu'à la moitié de la hauteur de l'arbre, là ou les feuillages étaient les plus denses.

- Sarah, où es-tu?

- Par ici – répondit une voix derrière les feuilles.

Frodon les écarta et s'aperçut Sarah recroquevillée sur l'ensemble de trois branches qui fromaient une sorte de fourche. Elle tremblotaient légèrement sous sa cape et regardait Frodon d'un air reconnaissant. Il eut soudain une bouffée de pitié pour elle. Elle était si différente de la Sarah qu'il connaissait. Si fière, si hautaine et si ... forte. Et là, il avait devant les yeux une Sarah fragile, fatiguée, à bout de nerfs. Mais vivante. À sa vue, une sorte de boule disparut de son ventre. Il lui demanda alors :

- As-tu mal quelque part?

- Je ne sais pas. Mes membres sont comme ankylosés.

- Ah, je vois.

Il la prit doucement car il avait peur de la casser, même s'il savait cela absurde. Il la mit ensuite à moitié sur son épaule et commença à descendre. Elle était si légère! Frodon n'eut aucune peine à descendre de l'arbre, et quand ce fut fait il l'étendit sur l'herbe. Sam s'approcha et examina les bras et les jambes de la jeune hobbite, quand il eut fini il fit :

- Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais je vois bien là qu'il n'y a pas de blessures. Enfin, elle a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Frodon acquiesça de la tête et dit :

- Sortons vite de la forêt. Nous la porterons à tour de rôle, mais ce sera facile, elle ne pèse presque rien.

Sarah était maintenant incosciente sur le sol. Frodon la reprit dans ses bras et fit :

- Faisons vite, ces bois sont dangereux et elle a besoin de quelque chose de chaud après une nuit passée ici.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les hobbits essayèrent de retourner sur leurs pas, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Probablement pas. À une ou deux reprises, Frodon crut distinguer les craquements caractériques, mais il ne put les suivre. La forêt semblait vivante autour d'eux, et les intentions des arbres n'étaient pas des plus amicales. Plusieurs fois, ils trébuchèrent sur des racines qu'ils n'avaient pas vues quelques secondes plus tôt. Exténués, ils allaient abandonner, lorsqu'une tâche lumineuse clignota devant eux. Pleins d'espoir, ils se précipitèrent, et à leur grand soulagement, débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre. De nouveau sous le soleil, ils regardèrent une dernière fois la vieille forêt, puis s'en éloignèrent avec empressement.

- Le campement est trop loin. Allons à la rivière – proposa Frodon.

Arrivés là, ils déposèrent Sarah sur un lit d'herbe et de feuilles et la roulèrent dans des couvertures bien chaudes. Ensuite Frodon fit un petit feu pour faire cuire quelques saucisses tandis que Sam massait tant bien que mal les membres ankylosés de la jeune hobbite. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Frodon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Comment tu te sens?

- Mieux.

- Parfait. Je t'ai préparé des saucisses. Peux-tu manger seule?

Sarah fit signe que oui. Alors Frodon les lui tendit. Elle pouvait bouger, mais était encore maladroite dans ses mouvements. Elle prit lentement la fourchette que lui tendait Frodon d'une main tremblante. Voyant cela, Frodon la reprit et dit :

- Bon, je vais t'aider.

- Mais non, je ... - protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Chut! C'est mieux ainsi. Et Frodon la releva d'une main tandis que de l'autre il lui donna une bouchée de saucisse. Il ne croyait pas qu'un jour il allait faire cela avec elle. Sam regardait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin. Il fit à haute et intelligible voix :

- Je devrais vous prendre en cliché! Et la montrer ensuite aux gens de la Comté, ils n'en croiront pas leurs yeux. Oh que non!

Frodon et Sarah rougirent tous les deux à ces paroles. Sarah dit d'une voix plus forte :

- Franchement Sam, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Oui – renchérit Frodon – c'est pas drôle du tout. C'est même pas le moment de faire des blagues.

Sam eut un petit rire et continua :

- Voyez par vous-même ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes enfin du même camp. Tous les deux contre moi. Non que je trouve cela particulièrement plaisant mais ...

- Oh, tais-toi Sam. – firent-ils d'une même voix.

L'après-midi, comme Sarah se sentait beaucoup mieux, ils purent enfin se mettre en route. En chemin, Sam demanda à Sarah :

- Alors, comment vous vous êtes perdue?

- Eh bien, hier soir, ne pouvant dormir, je suis allée faire une petite promenade. Arrivée à la petite rivière, j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer Frodon – elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ce dernier ne dit rien, alors elle continua – je suis repartie la première et je réfléchissais à ... euh, bref peu importe. J'étais donc perdue dans mes pensées quand soudain je me suis rendue compte que j'avais marché pendant un temps bien trop long, et que le campement ne pouvait pas être aussi loin. Tout était noir autour de moi, mais en tendant les mains, j'ai pu toucher quelque chose de rugueux. C'était un arbre. Il y en avait plusieurs. Alors j'ai su que je m'étais égarée dans la forêt – sa voix était légèrement tremblante à ce souvenir – j'ai regardé autour de moi, mais je ne voyais rien. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, sans bouger, presque sans respirer, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. C'était comme un bruit de pas. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment des pas, c'était comme des branches qui craquaient toutes seules.

À ce stade, Frodon et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu et perplexe.

- J'ai demandé si ... si c'était toi, Frodon, mais la personne, ou la chose ne répondait pas. Alors j'a pris peur, et je me suis mise à courir à l'aveuglette. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre en collision avec un arbre. J'entendais toujours les pas derrière moi. Alors je suis montée tant bien que mal sur l'arbre. Une fois à l'abris, j'ai eu peur que la créature monte à son tour, mais elle s'est contenté de tourner autour de l'arbre, puis elle est partie. Et je suis restée là jusqu'au petit matin, sans dormir, de peur de tomber. Et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Frodon et Sam se regardèrent. Sam siffla d'admiration et dit :

- Vous êtes pas mal courageuse, Miss Sarah.

- Les craquements... – fit Frodon – ils m'intriguent. Quand je les ai entendus qui s'éloignaient, j'ai eu comme cet instinct qu'ils allaient me mener à toi.

- Ça, je ne sais pas – répondit-elle – tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils m'ont fichu la trouille, et que jamais au plus jamais, je n'entrerai de nouveau dans la Vieille Forêt.


	7. Deux rencontres inattendues

**Deux rencontres inattendues**

Les trois hobbits continuèrent à avancer pendant encore un certain temps avant d'arriver à la limite d'un immense champ de maîs. Durant tout le trajet, les forces de Sarah lui étaient peu à peu revenues et son rythme devint plus rapide, mais elle n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à Frodon.

Frodon, quant à lui, ne voulait surtout pas parler à Sarah. Les mots de Sam le troublaient profondément. Cependant son jardinier n'avait pas tort d'une certaine manière. C'est vrai que les gens de la Comté seraient plus que surpris s'ils les avaient vus près de la rivière. Frodon et Sarah étaient connus comme étant les pires ennemis de la Comté. Cependant les gens disaient : Comment en sont-il arrivés là? Frodon n'est pas un mauvais garçon, au contraire! Et Sarah, une si douce et si adorable enfant! Quand on les voit se disputer, on dirait deux personnes complètement différentes! Frodon étaient au courant de tous ces racontars sur eux. Et maintenant il pensait pour lui même : _Se pourrait-il qu'on soit, elle et moi, en train de laisser parler notre vraie personnalité quand on est en présence l'un de l'autre?_

C'est avec ces pensées confuses que les deux hobbits et Sam pénétrèrent dans cette mer verte et jaune. Les maîs étaient vraiment denses et c'était dur de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes ces plantes qui étaient beaucoup plus grandes qu'eux. Ils avançaient tant bien que mal à la recherche du sentier, et au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent un peu et ne se voyaient plus. Mais ils entendaient encore le bruit que faisaient les autres pour écarter les maîs. Sam fut le premier à tomber sur le petit sentier au milieu du champ. Son visage s'éclaira et il cria vers la masse de maîs derrière lui :

- Ohé, M. Frodon! Miss Sarah! Je l'ai trouvé, c'est par ici!

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'entendait plus un bruit. Tout était silencieux, comme s'il n'y avait que lui dans ce vaste champ. Il sentit malgré lui un bout de panique poindre le bout de son nez. Il courut sur le sentier en criant :

- M. Frodon! Frodon! Où êtes-vous! Sarah! Sarah! Vous m'entendez?

Tout à coup, alors qu'il arrivait à un virage serré du sentier, Frodon surgit brusquement devant lui. Sam eut un hoquet de frayeur, mais en reconnaissant son maître, il soupira et dit :

- Je croyais que je vous avais perdu!

Frodon était abasourdi :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- C'est juste que M. Gandalf a dit une chose…

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? – demanda Frodon, curieux.

- « Ne le perdez pas, Sam Gamegie. » Et puis c'est la même chose pour Miss Sarah.

Frodon le regardait encore avec des yeux ronds quand Sarah surgit enfin de la masse de maîs derrière elle. Elle avait des bouts de feuille dans les cheveux et les mains égratignées. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous à peu près dans le même état. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et la plupart des feuilles tombèrent sur le sentier. Quand elle eut fini de faire cela, ses cheveux se balancèrent encore un peu avant de retomber sur son dos. Frodon remarqua que ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient joliment au soleil et et qu'ils allaient à merveille à son joli visage pour le moment enfin souriant.

Frodon se tourna ensuite vers Sam pour finir la conversation, il poursuivit donc en haussant les épaules :

- Nous sommes encore dans la Comté. Que pourrait-il nous arriver?

Mais à ce moment-là un bruit de maîs écarté précipitamment leur parvint de derrière. Quelque chose s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse. Et avant qu'ils puissent réagir, deux choses tombèrent sur Frodon et Sam comme des bolides. Sarah fut épargnée parce qu'elle était un peu plus en retrait. Elle observait cependant avec stupéfaction ces quatre hobbits enmêlées les uns dans les autres et qui se trotillaient sur le sol. Oui, car les deux bolides n'était autre que deux autres hobbits, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque.

- Merry? Pippin? – murmura Sarah, ne croyant pas ses yeux.

Elle s'entendait assez bien avec ces deux hobbits, car quand ils étaient jeunes ils jouaient souvent ensemble quand Merry et Pippin venait passer quelques jours à Hobbitebourg. Cependant ces deux-là se levaient déjà et Pippin disait :

- Merry, c'est Frodon Sacquet!

Sarah se précipita pour les aider à relever Sam. Quand ce fut fait, Merry, sans perdre de temps, se pencha et prit quelque chose qui était tombée sur le sentier et le mit dans les bras de Sam et de Frodon. Ce n'étaient autre que des choux et des carottes. Sam regarda les légumes avec des yeux exorbités, puis il cria :

- Vous avez visité les cultures du père Maggot?

Juste comme Sam finissait de parler, ils entendirent la voix d'un vieil homme qui hurlait par dessus son champ :

- Sortez de mon champ vermines, sortez de mon champ. Et n'y revenez plus rôder ou la prochaine fois je lâche mes chiens sur vous!

- Il pourrait très bien le faire maintenant. – dit Sarah d'une voix blanche.

Merry et Pippin étaient déjà repartis en pénétrant dans une autre masse de maîs. Sam était toujours à la même place avec des choux et des carottes dans les bras et les regardait d'un air un peu stupide. Sarah lui cria, à lui et à Frodon :

- Fuyez! Suivons ces deux sacripants.

Et elle s'engouffra encore une fois dans le champ suivie de Frodon. Sam parut se réveiller, et jetant furieusement les légumes par terre, courut à la suite de Frodon. Les cinq hobbits coururent ainsi en file indienne. Pippin allait en tête, et tout en courant il se retourna et cria par dessus son épaule :

- Je ne comprends pas ce vieux Maggot. Il ne s'agit que des carottes. De quelque choux. Et des pommes de terre de la semaine dernière. Et un sac de champignon de la semaine d'avant.

Merry, en courant derrière Pippin, répondit d'une voix saccadée :

- Oui Pippin. Si tu veux mon avis … sa réaction est démesurée.

Mais tout en parlant, les deux hobbits qui menaient la course ne remarquèrent pas que le champ finissait brusquement pour mener en haut d'une grande pente abrupte. Pippin freina désespérément et réussit à s'arrêter juste au bord du précipice. Merry, surpris, entra en collision avec Pippin. Les deux se balançaient dangereusement en haut de la pente quand Sarah arriva. Elle vit les deux hobbits s'arrêter et ralentit sa course, mais Frodon derrière elle le fit trop tard et tous les deux vinrent s'écraser contre le dos de Merry. Sam, le dernier, vit toute cette masse de hobbits devant lui, mais comme il était le plus lourd de tous, il ne put s'arrêter ni ralentir du tout. Il entra en collision avec les autres comme un bolide et ce fut ce qui brisa la résistence du pauvre Pippin. Ils basculèrent tous les cinq sur la pente et roulèrent les uns sur les autres jusqu'en bas.

Arrivés jusqu'au pied de la pente, ils s'entassèrent les uns sur les autres et tout en bas on entendit un craquement, puis la voix de Merry qui s'élevait, gémissante :

- Ouch, je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose. Mais oh….

Il sortit une carotte cassée en deux de sous son bras. Sam se releva le premier et grogna :

- Hum, se fier à un Brandebouc et un Touque…

- Quoi? – répliqua Pippin, toujours couché – ce n'était qu'un détour, un raccourci.

- Un raccourci pour où? – demanda Sam avec suspicion.

- Des champignons! – articula Pippin, ravi, et il montra toute une étendue de champignons sous la pente.

Les yeux de Merry et de Sam s'illuminèrent avec gourmandise et ils se précipitèrent vers ces chères plantes en passant par dessus Pippin.

- Auch! – fit ce dernier – vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

Frodon était assis contre un arbre et se frottait la nuque. Sarah était nerveuse et elle regarda plusieurs fois la route qui était maintenant tout près d'eux. Finalement elle se leva et alla vers Frodon. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui chuchota :

- Gandalf nous a dit de rester loin de la route. On ne devrait pas s'attarder.

- On partira tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça – grogna-t-il – tu peux même ramasser des champignons avec les autres si ça te chante. Quelle façon de commencer un voyage! En se tordant la nuque, vraiment!

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis sérieuse, Frodon. Quittons cette maudite route avant que...

Elle s'interrompit soudain et tendit l'oreille. Frodon ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter lui aussi. Aussitôt, il ne perçut que le sifflement du vent dans les feuilles mortes, mais bientôt ce sifflement s'accentua et ne ressembla plus du tout à celui du vent.

- Quelque chose arrive – fit-il brusquement.

Frodon se releva d'un bond et se mit au milieu de la route. Tout à coup, il perçut une étrange sensation. C'était une impression de danger qui grossissait en lui. Il sentit quelque chose arriver de la route en direction de l'est. Les feuilles mortes des arbres volèrent autour de lui. Tout à coup la voix de Sarah le fit sursauter. Elle criait à l'intention des trois hobbits agglutinés autour des champignons :

- Cachez-vous. Cachez-vous! Il faut quitter la route!

Les hobbits restèrent pétrifiés pendant une seconde, puis se ruèrent tous en même temps hors de la route. Là, ils découvrirent un trou assez grand pour eux tous, sous les racines d'un grand arbre. Quand ils furent bien cachés, ils entendirent un bruit de sabots qui s'approchait progressivement. Un cheval s'avançait lentement sur la route remplie de feuilles mortes et s'arrêta à l'endroit où les hobbits avaient quitté la route. Frodon découvrit un petit trou juste au dessus de lui et il regarda à travers pour voir le mystérieux voyageur. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il voyait un seul et unique sabot noir, sale et visqueux. Il entendit le cheval souffler et remuer plusieurs fois ses jambes. Les autres hobbits retenaient leurs souffles. Un froid glacial qui paraissait venir de l'étrange voyageur sembla les envelopper comme dans un nuage. C'est à ce moment que ce dernier mit pied à terre. À travers son trou Frodon vit une botte d'acier avec une pointe au bout. La créature se pencha juste au dessus d'eux et commeça à renifler. En entendant les sons de reniflement, Frodon sentit un désir impérieux de sortir l'anneau de sa poche et de le mettre au doigt. Sa main glissa lentement vers l'ouverture de sa poche et s'empara de l'anneau. La chose au dessus d'eux reniflait plus fort que jamais. Frodon sortit l'anneau de sa poche et le tourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. _Juste une petite seconde_ – se dit-il – _et IL ne me verra plus!_

Les insectes commençaient maintenant à sortir de tous les trous de la terre. Pippin repoussa avec dégoût une araignée qui étaient montée sur son épaule.

Sarah regarda Frodon à ce moment et vit avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'étrange voyageur les repérerait immédiatement! D'un mouvement rapide elle aggripa l'anneau et donna un coup de coude à Frodon. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et remit rapidement l'anneau dans sa poche. À ce moment Merry, qui avait vu ce que Sarah avait fait, jeta avec regret le sac de champignon vers les profondeurs du bois.

Avec un cri strident la créature arrêta de renifler et se précipita vers la provenance du bruit. Sam sortit du trou en relevant Frodon, puis sussura :

- Il faut y aller.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans les bois, les nuages s'amoncelèrent en couvrant le ciel et en le privant de ses derniers rayons de soleil. La forêt devint extrêmement sombre et les arbres prirent un air menaçant. Ils entendaient de plus en plus souvent des cris stridents qui leur glaçaient le sang, tout près d'eux ou au contraire lointain et faible. Ils surent alors avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un de ces immondes créatures, mais peut-être bien plusieurs. La lune apparut, ronde et jetant une lumière blafarde sur les arbres et le sentier. L'air était lourd comme si un orage allait bientôt éclater. Tout à coup ils l'aperçurent, le voyageur inconnu. Il était complètement couvert par une robe noire et il avait un capuchon sur la tête, revêtu de telle sorte qu'il masquait complètement son visage. Il était monté sur un cheval tout aussi noir dont le souffle formait des vapeurs blanches devant ses narines. Le cavalier noir ne les avait pas vus, et il s'éloigna encore une fois par le sentier. Mais juste au moment où il disparaissait, il jeta un cri strident qui résonna comme un écho dans les bois. Tout de suite après, un autre cri qui n'était pas un écho lui répondit quelque part dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les hobbits sentaient leur sang se glacer et leurs cheveux se hérisser sur leur nuque.

Ils ne voyaient pas loin à cause de l'obscurité grandissante, et trébuchaient sans arrêt contre des racines. Pendant un moment les cris s'arrêtèrent et tout devint silencieux. Pippin, l'air hagard et effrayé, se releva d'une nouvelle chute et dit en gémissant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Merry s'approcha alors de Frodon, qui reprenait son souffle contre un arbre, et lui dit à voix basse :

- Ce cavalier noir cherche quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Frodon?

Sarah donna soudain l'alerte en ordonnant aux autres de se baisser. Ils obtempérèrent immédiatement et virent, non loin d'eux, la silhouette d'un de ces cavaliers noirs sur son cheval. Sous la lune ronde et brillante il avait l'air encore plus grand et plus menaçant. Le cavalier s'arrêta pendant une seconde puis reprit son chemin et disparut dans l'obscurité. Sarah s'approcha alors de Merry et lui chuchota :

- Sam, Frodon et moi nous rendons à Bree. Vous connaissez cette région de la Comté mieux que nous. Peux-tu nous indiquer quel chemin prendre?

- Bree? Oui, je crois savoir comment y aller – et il dit plus fort - Le bac de Châteaubouc! Suivez moi!

Mais, alors qu'ils se relevaient, un cavalier noir surgit de derrière un arbre et s'élança vers eux à grande allure. Merry sauta en avant et cria de toutes ses forces :

Par ici! Suivez-moi! Dépêchez vous!

Cependant le cavalier bloquait la route aux quatre autres hobbits qui couraient dans tous les sens pour ne pas être piétinés par les sabots du cheval. Sarah, qui était la plus agile, se faufila entre ses longues jambes. Ce dernier hennit de fureur et se retourna. Sam et Pippin en profitèrent pour contourner le cheval et s'élancer à leur tour. Frodon allait les suivre lorsque le cheval se retourna à nouveau.

Les autres couraient déjà à perdre haleine derrière Merry, qui les conduisit au bord de la rivière et au bac de Châteaubouc. Merry, Sarah et Pippin sautèrent sur le bac et Sam détacha la corde. Mais Sarah retint soudain Merry qui commençait déjà à éloigner le bac de la rive et lui cria :

- Attends! Frodon n'est pas encore arrivé! Quelque chose ne va pas.

Frodon, après maintes feintes, put enfin contourner le cheval et s'élancer derrière ses amis. Le cavalier était juste derrière lui et regagnait rapidement du terrain. Arrivé en vu du bac Frodon accéléra l'allure. Il vit ses amis sur le bac qui s'éloignait déjà. Ils criaient et incitaient Frodon à aller plus vite mais le cheval le rattrapait. Celui-ci hennit derrière lui et Frodon se retrourna, mais ce faisant il trébucha et tomba. Le cheval allait l'écraser. Les autres, sur le bac, étaient tous pétrifiés d'horreur.

Faites quelque chose! – hurla soudain Sam.

Mais ses jambes à lui refusaient de bouger. Le cri arracha Sarah à sa stupeur et elle regarda désespérément le cheval noir fondre sur le hobbit à terre qui se retournait pour voir arriver les sabots durs. Bon Dieu de bon Dieu, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser l'écraser! Les autres ne semblaient pas en mesure d'agir, et elle-même avait les jambes en coton.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle sauta sur le rivage et s'élança vers Frodon. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre une Grande Personne et un gros cheval, lorsque son regard s'accrocha à une pierre trangulaire enfoncée dans le sol. Lorsqu'elle passa à sa portée, elle se baissa et l'arracha de la terre d'un geste rapide. Frodon s'étais mis sur ses pieds à présent et courait vers elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Le cheval était presque sur lui, et il devait sentir son souffle froid et rapide sur sa nuque. Serrant fort sa pierre, Sarah s'élança à toute vitesse vers Frodon, puis à la dernière minute, leva la main et hurla :

Baisse-toi!

Heureusement, Frodon ne se posa pas de question et plongea par terre une nouvelle fois. La pierre passa en sifflant au dessus de sa tête et frappa le cheval en plein sur les naseux ; ce dernier se cabra de douleur, produisant un hennissement si sonore que Sarah dut se couvrir les oreilles, puis il s'arrêta tout à fait, manquant de faire tomber son cavalier.

Frodon se releva de nouveau et courut avec Sarah vers le bac qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. À la fin ils sautèrent tous les deux et atterrirent lourdement sur leurs compagnons. Le cavalier les regarda un moment et lança un cri si strident qu'il faillit leur percer le tympan, puis il se retourna. À ce moment les hobbits virent passer deux ou trois autres chevaux noirs.

Frodon se releva avec peine et demanda :

- Où peuvent-ils traverser?

- Il y a un pont à 30 kilomètres – répondit Merry, tandis qu'il pagayait avec une planche comme un forcené.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et frissonnants, puis Frodon, ayant recouvert son souffle, se tourna vers Sarah et la regarda intensément, avant de murmurer :

- Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Sarah arqua un sourcil, et soupira. Elle était surprise d'avoir eu le courage de courir à la rescousse de Frodon, mais bon, elle l'avait fait, et cela lui faisait quelque chose de bizarre que Frodon la remercie en lui disant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour cacher son embarras, elle grogna :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je l'ai fait pour… pour tu sais quoi – finit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Merry et Pippin, qui ne connaissaient rien de l'anneau.

Frodon ne dit plus rien et Sarah regarda fixement l'eau noire qui les emportait pour la première fois hors de la Comté.


	8. Ami ou ennemi?

**Ami ou ennemi?**

Quand les cinq hobbits atteignirent la rive opposée, l'orage qui menaçait depuis tantôt éclata enfin. Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber drument au dessus de leurs têtes. Les hobbits sautèrent rapidement sur le rivage et revêtirent leurs capuchons pour se protéger un peu de la pluie. Mais ces capuchons ne leur offraient qu'une faible protection et ils ne tardèrent pas à être complètement mouillés de la tête aux pieds. Quelques pas au devant d'eux s'étendait la route, noire et silencieuse, aucun voyageur n'osant s'aventurer dehors par ce temps. Mais même cette pluie n'auraient pas empêché les cavaliers noirs de galloper à toute vitesse vers le pont et puis vers Bree, et les hobbits étaient conscients de cela.

En bordure de la route du côté des hobbits il y avait quelques arbres derrière lesquels ils se cachèrent pour observer la route et ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Juste en face d'eux, une porte énorme donnait accès au village de Bree, encerclé par des murs épais de chaque côté. Tout était silencieux, comme si la place était déserte, mais les hobbits savaient que derrière ces murs, des yeux observaient sans relâche.

Voyant que la route demeurait toujours déserte, ils la traversèrent rapidement et s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent deux petites fenêtres closes, l'une à leur niveau et l'autre deux fois plus haut. Frodon s'avança timidement et cogna trois coups secs. Pendant un moment rien ne se passa et les hobbits se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Mais soudain la fenêtre d'en haut s'ouvrit avec un grincement et un visage vieux et couvert de rides apparut derrière. Deux petits yeux noirs et inquisiteurs regardèrent dehors et remarquèrent les petites silhouettes noires tout en bas.

Alors la fenêtre se referma séchement et celle d'en bas fut cette fois-ci ouverte. L'homme les dévisagea pendant un moment et râla :

- Des hobbits. Cinq hobbits! – ses yeux se durcirent – qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Le ton n'était pas bienveillant, mais Frodon répondit quand même :

- Nous cherchons l'auberge du Poney Fringant pour y passer la nuit. Et ce qui nous amène ne regarde que nous.

Les yeux du veilleur se réduisirent à deux petites fentes, et la suspicion se lisait clairement dans son regard. Il répondit ironiquement :

- Oh, très bien… _petits_ messieurs. Je voulais pas vous offenser!

Et après un dernier coup d'œil à ces visiteurs inattendus il ouvrit lentement la porte de seulement quelques centimètres, mais ce fut suffisant pour les hobbits de s'y glissèrent promptement. L'homme referma la porte avec un grincement et se tourna vers eux encore une fois :

- Je dois poser des questions après la tombée de la nuit. C'est normal et c'est la loi ici. On dit qu'y a de drôles d'oiseaux dans les environs.

Il finit cette phrase en leur jetant un regard significatif. Les hobbits ne daignèrent même pas à répondre à ce sous-entendu et Sarah, après un dernier regard noir au portier, dit :

- Allez les gars, on y va.

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rues étroites de Bree à la recherche de l'auberge, mais la pluie était toujours aussi forte et l'obscurité, grandissante. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de grandes personnes : des hommes. Et tout le monde n'était pas spécialement gentils envers eux.

- Écartez-vous de mon chemin! – leur cria un grand homme barbu et au corps corpulent.

Les hobbits s'écartèrent vivement et durent faire un autre bond pour éviter un cheval qui passait.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est des fourmis – gémit Pippin.

- Où est cette fameuse auberge? Je ne vois que des maisons délabrées! – cria Sam.

- Là! C'est cette porte au coin de la rue!

Frodon leur montra l'insigne d'un poney sur ses pattes de derrière. Il se tenait sur des lettres joliment écrites et on y lisait de loin : _L'auberge du Poney Fringant_.

Les hobbits se dépêchèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil. Ils se regardèrent pour se donner du courage et Sarah poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre. En face d'eux se dressait un comptoir deux fois plus haut qu'eux. C'est vers là qu'ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les tables remplies d'hommes de toutes sortes, bizarres et effrayants pour les hobbits. Arrivés devant le comptoir, Frodon s'avança et dit d'une voix forte :

- Excusez-moi.

Un gros homme au visage rougeaud et plutôt sympathique apparut, et ce visage exprima pendant une seconde la surprise de voir des hobbits avant de se fendre d'un sourire accueillant. Il dit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Bien le bonsoir petits messieurs et petite dame! Que puis-je faire pour vous? – et sans attendre de réponse il poursuivit – si vous cherchez à passer la nuit, nous avons une coquette chambre pour hobbits, très confortable. D'ailleurs mon garçon Nob va vous la montrer. Veuillez attendre quelques instants.

Et il disparut sans avoir laissé les hobbits le temps de placer un mot. Frodon se retourna et regarda les autres, abasourdi. Mais le gros homme revint bientôt et eut l'air surpris de les trouver encore là.

- Et bien – dit-il avant que Frodon n'ait ouvert la bouche – en attendant vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose? Poulet rôti?

- Je … - essaya Frodon.

- Soupe aux tomates?

- Nous …

- Biscuits aux chocolats?

- Nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris! – hurla Frodon.

Les bruits de conversation cessèrent et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le petit hobbit qui avait crié. Frodon rougit et déglutit, sachant qu'il avait été très imprudent, mais cela eut au moins l'effet d'arrêter pour quelques instants le flux de paroles de leur hôte, qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Frodon s'empressa d'introduire en un sifflement à peine audible :

- Oui, Gandalf le Gris, pouvez-vous nous annoncer à lui?

- Gandalf… Gandalf… - leur hôte avait l'air de réfléchir intensément.

Malgré lui, Frodon sentit l'anxiété l'envahir. _Comment cela se fait-il que cet homme ne se rappelât pas de Gandalf? Ne serait-il pas venu?_ Mais tout à coup les yeux de l'homme s'éclairèrent et il pointa un doigt vers le plafond en disant :

- Oh oui! Gandalf! Un vieux bonhomme, chapeau pointu, barbe grise.

Frodon hocha la tête, soulagé, et sourit. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire une description plus brève et plus juste du vieux magicien. Mais le maître de maison poursuivit :

- Pas vu depuis six mois.

Le sourire s'effaça d'un coup du visage de Frodon. Quant aux autres, ces mots semblèrent les figer sur place. Cependant, l'aubergiste reprenait la parole :

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

Frodon, encore choqué par les nouvelles, fut pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle question. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas donner son vrai nom, mais en ce moment son cerveau semblait vide, et aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il murmura une chose inintelligible. L'homme se pencha en avant :

- Pardon?

Frodon se tortilla, nerveux, et il se creusa les méninges mais c'était comme si son cerveau venait d'afficher le panneau : « Actuellement en cours de réparation. Veuillez revenir un peu plus tard. »

- Euh... – fit-il comme seule réponse cohérente, fixant leur hôte d'un air hébété.

La situation allait se muer en crise lorsque Sarah s'avança d'un pas, plutôt exaspérée.

- Je suis Sarah Soucolline – dit-elle – et voici Frodon Soucolline, mon frère.

Les autres la regardèrent bouche bée, Frodon plus que les autres, mais Sarah lui marcha sur le pied et il demeura silencieux. La hobbite continua :

- Désolée, mais mon frère est encore trop choqué par vos nouvelles. Il est un peu lent d'esprit, et il ne faut donc pas lui reprocher de ne pas vous avoir répondu tout de suite.

Frodon lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais Sarah l'ignora. Le gros homme les observa un instant d'un œil dubitatif, mais dit finalement :

- Très bien. Il y a une table pour six de libre là, tout au fond. Asseyez-vous et mettez-vous à l'aise.

Et il disparut à nouveau derrière le comptoir. Les hobbits s'acheminèrent lentement vers la table en question. Quand ils furent tous assis, Frodon explosa. Il ne cria pas mais ses mots étaient durs comme des pointes de couteau.

- Alors moi, lent d'esprit, hein?

- Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir sauvé la situation. Non, mais! Tu passes ta vie à te plaindre, ou quoi?

- Tu ne manques pas une occasion de me ridiculiser, n'est-ce pas? C'était trop exécrable ce que tu viens de faire!

- Te ridiculiser? Oh non, tu t'étais déjà ridiculisé toi-même juste avant, à marmonner ainsi dans ta barbe et n'étant même pas capable de te donner un nom.

- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter le reste! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser. C'est sérieux, tout ça, tu comprends? Sérieux!

Frodon était vraiment furieux, à tel point que même Merry et Pippin n'osaient piper mot. Cependant, derrière leurs mains placées devant leur bouche, ils souriaient.

- C'est une couverture parfaite – répondit Sarah d'un air distrait, semblant juger que la discussion commençait à devenir ennuyeuse – la personne qu'ils recherchent est supposée être intelligente, brave et forte.

- La personne qu'ils recherchent? – s'exclama soudain Merry – tu es recherché, Frodon? Mais pourquoi? Mince! Est-ce que ces cavaliers noirs...

- Chut... – l'interrompit Sam, en regardant autour de lui d'un air suspicieux.

- ... sont à ta poursuite? – termina Merry en un murmure.

Frodon soupira, puis se massa le front d'un air soucieux. Il fit taire sa colère, et se plongea dans la contemplation d'un petit trou à la surface de la table.

- Bon, les gars - fit-il enfin – je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant de toute l'histoire, puisqu'on est tous maintenant dans la même galère. Mais je ne peux pas vous la raconter ici. C'est trop dangereux, et à Bree, les murs sont réputés pour avoir des oreilles perçantes.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et le silence retomba. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Pippin vint à côté de Sarah et lui dit en rigolant :

- Hey! C'est quoi cette histoire de frère?

- Ah! – répondit Sarah en riant – c'est l'invention appelée Sauvetage-des-Frodons-en-difficulté.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'insulté et des éclats de rire de Merry et Pippin. Aussitôt, la belle humeur revint dans les esprits. S'enhardissant, Sarah continua :

- Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux, mais c'est sûr que dans la vie réelle c'est hors de question qu'il soit mon frère. Ce n'est même pas imaginable.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de dire des bêtises – fulmina de nouveau Frodon – et pourquoi est-ce que Gandalf n'est pas venu? Tout va mal! Tout est allé de travers depuis le début! Et maintenant, comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez graves, il faut que je trimbale avec moi une hobbite impertinente qui ne sait que se moquer des autres!

Sarah le regarda d'un air bougon, mais se tut.

- Il va venir. Il va arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas – essaya de le réconforter Sam.

Mais après plusieurs heures, et plusieurs pintes pour Merry et Pippin, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Gandalf. Le vin déliait cependant les langues de ces deux hobbits, qui se mirent à parler à des inconnus de tout et de rien, oubliant toute prudence, tandis que Frodon, Sarah et Sam s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. L'auberge leur parut plus lugubre et les gens, plus inquisiteurs. Quelques hommes commençaient à contempler Sarah avec des regards étranges, disaient quelque chose et éclataient d'un rire bruyant. N'oublions pas que Sarah était une très belle hobbite et il semblerait que la plupart des hommes l'eusse remarqué. Quant à la hobbite en question, elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous tous ces coups d'oeil, et elle en fusilla quelques-uns du regard. Tout à coup, elle remarqua un homme assis tout seul dans un coin. Un capuchon était rabattu sur son visage et il avait des vêtements sombres et usés. Il fumait une pipe, et soudain il leva la tête et la fixa : deux yeux brillants et perçants dans un visage inconnu. Elle se retourna vivement et pensa : _Encore un autre de ces abrutis_.

Cependant ce regard la troublait un peu, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir lu la même chose que dans les autres. Celui de l'homme était … différent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah lui jeta un autre regard oblique et vit, consternée, qu'il la scrutait toujours. La colère commença à monter en elle, mais elle prit soudain conscience que maintenant c'était Frodon qu'il regardait.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'avertir, mais à son grand étonnement, Sam la devança. Il avait remarqué lui aussi, car il dit, en désignant l'homme en question :

- M. Frodon, ce bougre ne vous a pas lâché des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tout à fait d'accord – renchérit Sarah.

Frodon se tourna légèrement et le regarda. Mais il ne put même pas voir ses yeux, car maintenant tout son visage était caché par les volutes de fumée qui s'échappait inlassablement de sa pipe.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait remarqué qu'on vient de le démasquer – lui chuchota Sarah.

À ce moment, justement, l'aubergiste passait près de leur table, chargé d'un immense plateau.

- Excusez-moi – dit Frodon pour attirer son attention.

L'homme vint vers eux et se pencha. Pour éviter toute parole inutile de sa part, Frodon demanda tout de suite :

- L'homme dans le coin-là, qui est-ce?

Leur hôte jeta un regard méfiant à l'homme en question et répondit :

- C'est l'un des Rôdeurs. Ils errent dans la nature et ils sont dangereux. Celui-là vient souvent ici, mais ce qu'il cherche et où il va, nul ne le sait. On ne connaît pas son vrai nom, mais ici, à Bree, on l'a surnommé Grands Pas. Bon, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois aller servir ces messieurs.

Et il s'en alla. Frodon et les autres n'en demandaient pas moins. Ils lui jetèrent encore quelques regards, mais le visage du Rôdeur étant toujours caché derrière la fumée, ils s'en désintéressèrent donc un peu. Sam et Sarah se mirent à discuter des faits divers et Frodon sortit l'anneau de sa poche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais l'anneau semblait l'appeler. Il tourna lentement l'anneau entre ses doigts, et il eut l'impression de s'endormir. Une voix lugubre, menaçante et lointaine semblait l'appeler :

_- Sacquet… Sacquet…_

Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un brouillard qui allait en s'épaississant, et toujours cette voix, si lointaine, mais si proche :

_- Sacquet … Sacquet …_

Il fut tout d'un coup conscient du moindre bruit autour de lui. Des voix parlaient, quelqu'un buvait et renversait un peu de boisson sur le sol, un homme rottait. Mais toujours cette voix qui se faisaient plus insistante, plus … présente :

_- Sacquet… Sa…_

- Sacquet?

Frodon ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Ce Sacquet là avait été prononcé plus clairement et par une voix qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé que son vrai nom ait été prononcé et vit Pippin qui parlait à toute vitesse, une pinte à la main :

- Sacquet? Bien sûr que je connais, un Sacquet – il désigna Frodon – c'est lui, Frodon Sacquet, cousin au deuxième degré du côté de ma mère et arrière …

Mais Frodon n'écoutait plus. Son cœur cognait follement dans sa poitrine. Il courut en poussant les gens sur le côté et s'élança vers la sortie de l'auberge ; il tenait toujours l'anneau dans sa main. Sarah et Sam se levèrent d'un bond et coururent après lui. Mais Frodon atteignait déjà la sortie et il n'y avait que Pippin devant lui. Dans sa hâte il le poussa et s'élança, mais il ne vit pas les marches juste sous son pied. Il entendit vaguement un : attention, toi! de la part de Pippin, mais c'était trop tard. Il glissa et commença à tomber. L'anneau lui échappa des mains et vola dans les airs, juste au dessus de lui. Dans le chaos qui régnait dans l'auberge, personne ne vit l'homme au regard perçant se lever promptement à la vue du petit anneau d'or.

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini et … reviews please! 


	9. Grands Pas

**Grands Pas**

Frodon semblait vivre au ralenti. Il heurta le sol avec une telle force que cela lui coupa le souffle. Mais un scintillement jaune qui descendait vers lui attira son regard. _L'anneau_ – réalisa-t-il en se ressaisissant – _c'est l'anneau_! Il tendit une main pour le rattraper, mais l'objet, arrivé au niveau de sa main, glissa, sans que Frodon sache comment, sur son doigt. Aussitôt il disparu à la vue de tous les témoins de l'auberge.

Sarah et Sam s'arrêtèrent nets et se regardèrent, horrifiés, car par ce geste on ne pouvait dire plus clairement : _L'anneau Unique est ici_.

D'ailleurs tous les gens de l'auberge se taisèrent un moment juste après la disparition, puis se remirent à parler de plus belle. Certaines personnes sortirent précipitamment de l'auberge en déclarant qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à de la sorcellerie.

Quant à Frodon, dès la seconde ou il eut l'anneau au doigt, il se retrouva dans un monde très bizarre. Ou peut-être lui même n'avait pas bougé mais il voyait les choses différemment. Tout était flou, les personnes à trois pas de lui n'était que des ombres qui glissaient sans bruit puis disparaissaient. Il semblait être entouré de brouillard de partout et il commença à frissonner. Soudain, une lumière brilla quelque part au devant de lui. Ce n'était qu'une petite étincelle au début, puis cela s'aggrandit à une vitesse effrayante, même si Frodon avait plus l'impression que c'était lui qui s'approchait de la lumière. Cette dernière provenait d'un grand œil, un œil immense fait entièrement de flammes. Dans son regard on pouvait lire toute la cruauté et la malice de Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, Frodon était extrêmement conscient de cela. Mais le plus terrible était encore à venir : une voix monstrueuse et menaçante retentit dans sa tête, prononçant des mots qui lui glacèrent les sangs.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Je vous vois. Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant, seulement … la mort! Alors mourrez!

_- Nooon!_ – hurla Frodon

Et par une force de volonté à laquelle le seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attendait pas, Frodon ôta l'anneau de son doigt. Alors tout redevint normal, il se retrouva encore une fois dans l'auberge, il était toujours étendu sur le sol dur et son dos lui faisait mal. Encore tremblant, il regarda autour de lui. La foule s'était dispersée et personne ne semblait le regarder. Il ne vit ses amis nulle part mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment, car il se sentait coupable de les avoir tous fait repérer. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Mais le sentiment en lui-même fut d'assez courte durée.

Il se sentit soulevé de terre avec brusquerie, par une main inconnue. Il fut poussé en haut d'un escalier étroit, puis le long d'un couloir sombre, vers une petite chambre tout au fond. La porte de ladite chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit devant lui et il fut jeté à l'intérieur sans plus de manières. Frodon était terrorisé, il trébucha et tomba sur le plancher. En rampant, il s'accula au mur pour finalement regarder son agresseur. Il s'attendait au pire, il avait sûrement était remarqué. Il fut assez surpris de voir que c'était l'homme au regard perçant, ou Grands Pas, comme les gens d'ici l'appelaient.

Grands Pas ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui. Frodon se releva lentement et vit que l'homme avait toujours son capuchon sur la tête. Des ombres dansaient devant son visage, illusion d'optique créée par une petite chandelle posée dans un coin de la chambre, qui finissait de se consumer.

Cela eut pour résultat que le hobbit ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais dans son esprit il était clair pour lui qu'il était un serviteur de Sauron. Alors il tenta de jouer le tout pour le tout, et lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous?

Mais Grands Pas ignora sa question et lui demanda à son tour :

- Êtes-vous effrayé?

Sa voix, en tout cas, était plus douce que ses gestes. C'était une belle voix grave et posée, et surtout avec un léger ton de royauté mais si bien caché qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte au premier abord. Mais la méfiance de Frodon demeurait là, et elle était bien fondée. La question l'avait surpris encore plus, elle était vraiment inattendue. Néanmoins, il répondit franchement :

- Oui.

Et regarda l'homme étrange avec défi.

- Pas assez, apparemment. Je sais ce qui vous poursuit!

Et il rabattit enfin son capuchon. Frodon découvrit un visage hâlé et bronzé, de quelqu'un qui est habitué à vivre au grand air. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux étaient longs et enmêlés. Cependant il demeurait un très bel homme, haut de taille et assez imposant. _Dommage qu'il ait choisi de servir Sauron_ – pensa le jeune hobbit. Mais étonné qu'il était par l'apparence du Rôdeur, qu'il avait imaginé comme un être hideux, il l'était encore plus de ses propos. L'homme poursuivait :

- Je peux éviter d'être vu, si je le souhaite, mais disparaître entièrement… c'est un don rare.

En disant cela il éteignit la petite flamme de la chandelle avec ses doigts. La pièce s'assombrit encore plus. Frodon commença vraiment à avoir peur en comprenant tout le sous-entendu que cachaient ces dernières paroles. Il parla alors d'une voix qu'il voulait un peu plus ferme :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Un peu plus de prudence de votre part, car vous ne transportez pas une babiole monsieur…Soucolline.

- Je ne transporte rien! – répliqua Frodon presque machinalement, d'une voix sans espoir.

- C'est cela! – répliqua-t-il ironiquement – je...

Mais il fut interrompu brusquement par la porte qui s'ouvrait avec fracas. Avec une rapidité surprenante Grands Pas sortit une longue épée de sa gaine et la brandit. Mais ce furent Sam, en tête, suivi de Sarah, Merry et Pippin qui apparurent sur le seuil. Sam brandissait un bâton tout en criant :

- Laissez-le immédiatement, ou je vous rosse, Longues Jambes!

À la vue des hobbits, le Rôdeur baissa son épée et la rengaina. Il dit en se retournant :

- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, jeune hobbit, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas – et en regardant Frodon – vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps. _Ils_ arrivent!

Les hobbits s'immobilisèrent. Ils ne savaient que trop bien qui étaient ces _ils_. Sarah s'approcha lentement du Rôdeur, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, ou en tout cas le cachait parfaitement. D'une voix calme elle parla :

- Vous connaissez le magicien?

- Bien sûr. Je suis l'un de ses amis les plus intimes.

- Alors comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de vous?

- Gandalf vous parle souvent de ses relations? – répondit l'homme par une autre question.

Sarah le dévisagea un moment sans répondre. Ses yeux perçants semblaient sincères. La jeune fille dit alors :

- Que proposez-vous que nous fassions?

- Non mais attendez une minute – les interrompit Sam – pourquoi lui faisons-nous confiance? Qu'a-t-il fait pour le mériter?

- Bonne question maître Gamegie. Si je voulais vous prendre votre anneau, je l'aurais déjà fait, et ça sans toutes ces paroles inutiles.

Frodon et les autres se figèrent à la mention de l'anneau. Frodon dit à voix basse :

- Ainsi vous connaissez bien son existence…

- Gandalf m'en a parlé – répondit-il simplement.

Plus personne ne parla, mais Sam n'était toujours pas confiant, et il se dandina un peu d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Alors Sarah s'avança encore une fois et répéta sa question :

- Que proposez-vous que nous fassions?

- Vous devez partir maintenant, très rapidement. Ils arrivent à présent à grande vitesse car ils savent précisément où se trouve l'anneau, et ce depuis que Frodon l'a mis au doigt.

- Sans le vouloir – se défendit ce dernier.

Pippin parla alors d'une voix timide :

- Euh… quand vous dites maintenant, c'est vraiment maintenant? Je veux dire … il fait nuit et … enfin…

La voix de Pippin faiblit et il détourna son regard des yeux perçants de Grands Pas. Cependant ce dernier eut un petit sourire et dit calmement :

- Non, vous pourrez vous reposer. Mais… pas dans les chambres qu'on vous a préparées. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer un endroit plus sûr.

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège? – marmonna Sam, toujours aussi peu convaincu.

Sarah se tourna vers lui et lui dit sévèrement :

- Écoute Sam, les Gamegies sont réputés pour leur suspicion sans bornes, mais il faut prendre des risques dans la vie. D'ailleurs, tu l'as entendu toi même, s'il voulait l'anneau, il l'aurait déjà à l'heure qu'il est.

Sam marmonna encore quelque chose mais se décida à les suivre quand même. Grands Pas les conduisit dans un petit salon avec une seule fenêtre. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et fit signe aux hobbits de le rejoindre. Ensuite il leur montra une autre fenêtre qui était juste en face de la leur, de l'autre côté d'une petite cour pavée.

- Cette fenêtre que vous voyez là – leur expliqua-t-il – est celle de la chambre qui vous était destinée. Nous pourrons donc voir tout ce qui s'y passe d'ici. Installez-vous maintenant et essayez d'avoir un peu de repos. Je ferais le guet.

Les cinq hobbits disposèrent leurs couvertures par terre et essayèrent de s'installer du mieux qu'ils purent. Cependant, malgré la fatigue, le sommeil tardait à venir pour certains. Frodon, étendu sur le dos, regarda le plafond délabré au dessus de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit les ronflements de Merry et de Pippin, couchés à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite les deux autres hobbits ne donnaient pas des signes de sommeil eux non plus. Frodon soupira, se retourna sur le côté et tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil. Ce Grands Pas l'intriguait, il était nerveux par l'arrivée imminente des cavaliers noirs et tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête!

Quelques instants plus tard, les ronflements de Sam lui parvinrent également et s'ajoutèrent à ceux de Merry et Pippin. Frodon soupira encore une fois. Décicidément la nuit allait être bien longue! Il se leva sur un coude et parvint à apercevoir Grands Pas, immobile, assis à côté de la petite fenêtre. Il se recoucha.

Graduellement, la nervosité qu'il ressentait au début à l'égard des cavaliers noirs se tranforma en peur, puis en terreur. Il ne put plus le supporter et s'assit brusquement sur son lit. Mais soudainement quelqu'un remua à sa droite. C'était Sarah. Elle se mit lentement debout et s'approcha, hésitante, de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle Grands Pas n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se tint debout à côté de lui en regardant par la fenêtre, puis dit :

- Il n'y a pas de lune ce soir. Il fait un noir d'encre…

Son ton se voulait dégagé, mais Frodon en perçut une pointe de nervosité, et même plus que de la nervosité. Alors il fut soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre partageait ses craintes, même si c'était Sarah Soucolline. D'ailleurs il arrivait à beaucoup mieux la supporter ces temps-ci : ils n'ont pas eu de disputes depuis un siècle, lui sembla-t-il. Grands Pas répondit :

- La lune est voilée, c'est annonciateur de l'approche de l'ombre.

Sarah frissonna et le Rôdeur la regarda.

- Vous devriez vous recoucher. Une dure journée vous attend demain.

- Vous parlez… vous parlez comme si rien ne va arriver cette nuit. – tenta la jeune hobbite timidement.

- Espérons le – répondit-il simplement – espérons le.

- Je sens qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus – reprit-elle avec inquiétude.

- C'est vrai.

Son ton n'avait pas changé mais visiblement il était inquiet lui aussi. Ensuite, tous les deux demeurèrent silencieux, et Frodon, qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué, se tint tranquille pour écouter la suite de leur conversation.

- J'ai peur pour moi, pour les autres – confessa-t-elle comme malgré elle – je n'aime pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans cette aventure, mais Gandalf m'y a presque obligée. Mais à quoi pourrais-je être utile? Je me sens si inoffensive devant ces cavaliers!

- Ne sous-estimez pas vos forces. Tout le monde a un rôle à jouer dans cette existence, et le vôtre sera des plus importants. Vous êtes capable de beaucoup de choses, vous verrez.

Sarah resta un moment silencieuse, mais son corps tendu trahissait son anxiété.

- Comment le savez-vous? – s'enquit-elle.

- Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, dans votre manière de vous exprimer. J'ai l'oeil aiguisé pour beaucoup de choses, et j'ai perçu une sorte de... de potentiel en vous.

La hobbite inspira profondément. Ces paroles lui redonnaient confiance, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour à présent, mais même si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'espère que ce potentiel dont vous parlez existe vraiment. J'en aurais besoin.

- Pour faire quoi?

- Pour défendre mes amis. Pour faire face à la situation. Pour sortir indemne de ce fou périple.

Grands Pas sourit à cette réponse. Frodon, quant à lui, était déconcerté. Cette Sarah était si différente! Il l'avait toujours pensée trop espiègle ou désinvolte pour prendre soin des gens, mais elle en était capable! Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il devait apprendre sur sa personnalité ; à ce stade, il se rendit compte que Sarah était une étrangère pour lui. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait éprouvé de la rancoeur envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il serait peut-être temps...

- Vous m'avez fait confiance bien vite, me semble-t-il. Avant même que je donne mes preuves – murmura le Rôdeur.

- Trouvez-vous cela imprudent?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour cette fois vous avez fait le bon choix, ou c'est le hasard qui a choisi pour vous. Mais à l'avenir soyez moins hâtive à manifester vos pensées.

- Je l'ai en partie lu…dans vos yeux.

- Pardon? – demanda le Rôdeur, montrant pour la première fois des signes de surprise.

- À l'auberge ce soir, dans la salle à manger – dit-elle rêveusement – quand vous m'avez regardée la première fois, je vous ai trouvé différent des autres, je veux dire… pas un serviteur du mal en tout cas. Je…je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… c'était inscrit dans votre regard en quelque sorte.

Elle leva la tête et croisa justement ce regard perçant. Elle rougit violemment et pensa avec amertume : _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Sarah Soucolline? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça? Pourquoi seulement as-tu entrepris cette conversation avec lui? Il va te prendre pour une folle, oui!_ D'ailleurs, l'homme la regardait pensivement à présent.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial.

Ce fut au tour de Sarah de rester bouche bée.

- Pardon? – fit-elle, certaine que ses oreilles l'avaient abusée.

- Oui – continua-t-il – concernant ce potentiel... j'avais bien perçu quelque chose, mais maintenant j'ai la preuve que cela va beaucoup plus loin. Je crois que vous avez une sorte de don. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se figea, tout comme Sarah et Frodon. Des bruits de sabots résonnaient dans le lointain et se rapprochaient...


	10. Le voyage reprend

**Le voyage reprend**

Le bruit était de plusieurs chevaux qui gallopaient sur une surface dure. Dans l'esprit des deux hobbits ils ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient sur la route principale de Bree. À la vitesse à laquelle le bruit s'intensifiait, on pouvait en déduire qu'ils arriveraient rapidement, et donc toute tentative de fuite serait impossible. Frodon, en oubliant qu'il devait censé être endormi, se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Grands Pas et Sarah, cachés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par là? – demanda-t-il.

Sa voix fit sursauter Sarah qui se retourna violemment. Grands Pas était toujours immobile, mais jetant de plus en plus souvent des petits coups d'œil hors de la fenêtre. Voyant que ce n'était que Frodon la jeune hobbite se détendit un peu. Mais son visage se ferma encore une fois en constatant ce que cela voulait dire. Quand Grands Pas avait parlé de ce don, c'était comme s'il venait de lui révélar une part intime d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et elle ne souhaitait pas que cette intimité soit aussitôt rompue par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu n'étais pas endormi? – demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

- Non – avoua Frodon prudemment – je… je n'y arrivais pas.

Sarah le fixa encore un moment, son visage n'exprimant rien. Tant pis pour tout cela. Intimité ou pas, des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses étaient en train de se passer, et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses soucis personnels. Ses pensées mises en ordre, elle prit conscience que Frodon, redoutant sa réaction, était toujours debout à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et lui chuchota :

- Ne reste pas là, voyons! Ils vont te voir parce que, si tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte, tu es juste devant la fenêtre.

Frodon hocha la tête et se précipita à côté de Sarah. Ils restèrent accroupis ensemble, et écoutaient, le cœur battant, les sabots des chevaux qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il était déconcerté par son ton calme, et décida de l'imiter, même si ce n'était pas facile car ces cavaliers noirs dégagaient une ambiance qui lui donnaient des frissons.

Lorsque les chevaux s'arrêtèrent dans la court et que tout devint silencieux comme dans une tombe, Sarah agrippa avec force le rebord de la fenêtre et pinça ses lèvres. Un bruit sec comme d'une porte arrachée se fit entendre et le coeur des trois guetteurs bondit dans leur poitrine. Pendant un temps qui leur sembla une éternité rien ne se fit plus entendre, et la nuit était noire et silencieuse.

Frodon resserrait et desserrait ses mains avec nervosité, et finalement il s'apprêtait à demander ce qui se passait quand Grands Pas, semblant lire dans ses pensées, se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de garder le silence. Sarah sentit une sueur froide couvrir son front.

Finalement, Grands Pas eut un mouvement imperceptible de la tête et dit d'une voix basse, presque un murmur :

- Ils sont là. J'ai vu des ombres bouger.

Sarah et Frodon se regardèrent avec effroi, puis portèrent leurs vues à la fenêtre en face de la leur. Mais ils ne virent rien, c'était impossible avec toute cette obscurité que seuls les yeux d'un Rôdeur pouvait percer. Mais leurs autres sens ne restèrent pas désoeuvrés, et bientôt ils perçurent des mouvements et entendirent des bruits de tissu, bien que très faible et presque inexistant. Et puis, tout devint silencieux et immobile encore une fois. Même l'air était lourd comme dans l'attente d'un orage.

Frodon ne respirait plus, ses mains aggripaient ses genoux. Les jointures des mains de Sarah étaient blanches. Les yeux de Grands Pas brillaient. La tension devenait insupportable, ils sentaient que le coup allait bientôt tomber, mais ils ne savaient pas de quelle manière. Et ce fut ainsi. Un coup sourd retentit dans l'air. Les trois guetteurs s'y attendaient, mais leur cœur firent cependant un bond vertigineux dans leur poitrine, et Sarah laissa échapper un gémissement, aussitôt étouffé par plusieurs autres coups qui suivirent le premier.

Ces bruits réveillèrent les autres hobbits qui s'assirent sur leur lit de fortune, effrayés et hagards. Il leur semblait maintenant que les coups se faisaient plus forts et plus sauvages. Les cavaliers s'acharnaient sur quelque chose et on sentait une joie cruelle dans chacun de leur coup. Puis le tapage s'arrêta net d'un seul coup, et ils entendirent un horrible hurlement de rage de la part d'une de ces créatures. Son cri fut si perçant et si terrible que les hobbits se couvrirent les oreilles et sentirent comme des couteaux froids leur transpercer le cœur.

Puis le silence revint et on n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Ils étaient partis. Pendant quelques minutes encore les occupants du petit salon restèrent immobiles. Puis Grands Pas soupira et la vie sembla revenir dans la chambre. Le Rôdeur ralluma sa petite chandelle et une faible lueur lutta contre l'obscurité du salon. Elle éclaira aussi leurs visages blafards et encore terrifiés. Sam, Merry et Pippin s'étaient regroupés ensemble, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. Sarah, en entendant le cri, s'était couvert les oreilles et avait posé sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Frodon s'était ratatiné sur lui-même, et commençait à peine à se détendre.

Les autres hobbits s'approchèrent de la petite chandelle et Frodon s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il remarqua que Sarah était toujours dans la même position. Il s'approcha d'elle et toucha son épaule d'une main hésitante. Mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Alors le jeune hobbit la secoua doucement, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle bougea lentement ses mains et les retira de ses oreilles. Ensuite elle releva lentement la tête et regarda Frodon. Son regard lui semblait absent, provoquant un petit picotement d'inquiétude dans le cœur du hobbit. _Est-ce que ce cri aurait eu des effets fatals sur elle?_ Sans le vouloir, il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main, puis il lui demanda doucement :

- Sarah, est-ce que ça va?

Au son de sa voix elle sembla revenir de très loin. Enfin, elle parut voir Frodon, et la chambre, et Grands Pas et les autres. Elle adressa un sourire un peu honteux à Frodon et bégaya :

- Ah oui … oui … je vais bien…très bien. Ils sont partis n'est-ce pas? Je suis... contente de l'apprendre.

Frodon parut rassuré. Soudain, il rougit en constatant qu'il tenait encore la main de la jeune hobbite dans la sienne. Et Sarah, ressaisie de sa frayeur, le remarqua aussi. Son regard exprima d'abord la surprise, puis l'ennui. Frodon la lâcha immédiatement, presque avec brusquerie, embarrassé au plus au point. Il n'avait pas voulu... mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris? Il se sentait en colère contre elle à présent.

Elle se leva lentement et sans lui accorder un seul regard supplémentaire, s'en fut vers Grands Pas et les autres.

- Que sont-ils? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante.

À cette question tous se retournèrent, car tous se posaient la même question dans leur esprit, et ils attendaient maintenant avidement l'explication de Grands Pas. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment puis déclara :

- Autrefois des hommes, de grands Rois. Puis Sauron l'imposteur leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur puissance, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de questions. Mais ils furent tous dupés, car l'Anneau Unique fut forgé, un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Et ils sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres. Ce sont maintenant les esprits, les spectres de l'anneau. Ni vivants, ni morts. On les appelle les Nazguls.

- Ah – soupira Merry – je suis bien content qu'ils soient partis! J'ai eu des frissons jusque dans les racines des cheveux. C'est fou!

- Partis…oui, pour le moment. Mais ils reviendront et ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, nous partirons tout à l'heure, avant le lever du soleil. Nous profiterons de l'obscurité pour nous éloigner le plus possible de Bree sans qu'on nous remarque.

- Dites moi, Grands Pas – demanda Frodon – que s'est-il passé dans la chambre? Le savez-vous?

- Si je le sais! C'est moi qui ai tout préparé. J'ai donné l'impression qu'il y avait des hobbits dans ces lits en y mettant des draps et des objets hétéroclites. Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon.

Après cette échange, tout le monde s'assit et attendit que Grands Pas donne le signal de départ. Le temps leur sembla long. Enfin, le Rôdeur se leva et leur fit signe que l'heure était arrivée. Les hobbits le suivirent et ils sortirent discrètement de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, ils le contournèrent jusqu'à l'arrière où se trouvait l'écurie. Là, ils se mirent à chercher un cheval plus ou moins en bonne santé. Grands Pas choisit finalement un cheval bay du nom de Bill, qui sympatisa aussitôt avec lui et Sam. Ensuite il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le mit dans une fissure de la porte du box en disant aux hobbits qu'il annonçait au propriétaire de l'auberge qu'il allait emprunter un de ses chevaux pour quelque temps. Ils sortirent de nouveau dans la rue et la parcoururent jusqu'au bout. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne, à la joie de Grands Pas. D'ailleurs il fallait s'y attendre, tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure-là. Ils sortirent enfin de Bree sans être vus et leurs ombres se perdirent bientôt dans la nature.

Une fois hors de Bree, les hobbits respirèrent à nouveau et Sam retrouva sa mauvaise humeur et son scepticisme. Il bougonna :

- Mais où est-ce qu'il nous mène, celui-là?

Il pensait être seulement entendu par ses amis, mais apparemment Grands Pas avait les oreilles perçants, tout comme sa vue, et il répondit sans se retourner :

- À Frondcombe, maître Gamegie.

L'esprit de Sam s'allégea aussitôt et sa suspicion envers Grands Pas disparut presque entièrement. Il s'écria d'une voix joyeuse :

- Hey, vous avez entendu ça? Nous allons voir des Elfes!

Mais cela ne dura vraiment pas longtemps. Sa suspicion reflua d'un coup, comme une vague revenant frapper sur la côte, et il marmonna encore une fois :

- Comment savoir qu'il dit pas ça pour m'amadouer? Qui nous dit qu'il nous mène vraiment là-bas?

Merry et Pippin levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent bruyamment. Pippin imita la voix de Sam en employant un ton geignard :

- « Qui nous dit qu'il nous mène vraiment là-bas? » Moi, Peregrin le Sage, je te le dis.

Sarah dit, exaspérée et amusée :

- Décidément, il ne changera jamais!

- Pour cela, n'y comptons même pas! – renchérit Frodon.

- Mais toi tu lui fais confiance n'est-ce pas? – lui demanda Sarah sans détours.

- Je... Bien sûr! Tout comme toi.

À ces mots son visage devint un peu pâle et après un moment d'hésitation il se dit qu'il allait en finir une fois pour toutes.

- Tu sais – commença-t-il, mal à l'aise – pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écouter, je…

Il s'interrompit.

- Oui, tu quoi?

- C'est seulement que le sujet était si peu banal que... je ne vais pas en parler ici, mais c'est une chose inattendue et j'ai été choqué de l'apprendre, tout comme toi tu dois l'avoir été. Et puis...

- Et puis?

Il soupira ; décidément, elle était implacable. Il dit la vérité :

- Hier soir j'a découvert une nouvelle personne en toi. Je me rends compte qu'avant, je ne te connaissais pas. Nous avons grandi ensemble et pourtant, pour une querelle stupide, nous ne nous sommes jamais connus.

- Et la faute à qui?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était seulement ma faute? – se rebiffa-t-il.

- Parce que ça l'a été. C'est toi qui m'a humiliée. Avant ça, on ne s'entendait pas si mal. C'est toi qui as tout gâché!

- Mais tu n'avais pas à le prendre si mal! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, seulement une blague d'enfant. Nous avons grandi depuis lors, alors pourquoi s'agripper aux vieilles animosités?

- J'ai le droit d'être fâchée après ce que j'ai subi. Et tu sais quoi? Tu n'as même pas eu la politesse, le courage, la bonne volonté de t'excuser! Es-tu un homme ou pas?

Frodon la regarda avec colère.

- Regarde comment tu me parles! Penses-tu que je vais m'excuser après ça? Rêve toujours!

Et il partit. Sarah lâcha un juron en le voyant s'éloigner, et le fixa longtemps avec fureur, souhaitant que son regard puisse brûler.

Plus loin en avant, Merry et Pippin discutaient, assis sur l'herbe, tandis que Sam commençait à sortir ses casseroles. Mais Grands Pas, qu'ils avaient perdu de vue pour un moment, surgit de derrière un buisson et s'arrêta net à la vue des hobbits.

- Messieurs – dit-il – nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit.

Pippin parut abasourdi et répliqua tragiquement :

- Mais… et le petit déjeuner?

- Vous l'avez déjà pris.

Malgré toutes les apparences il ne put cacher sa perplexité. Pippin répliqua du tac au tac :

- Oui, le premier c'est vrai. Mais quant est-il du second petit déjeuner?

Grands Pas ne répondit pas mais se retourna et continua à avancer. Avec un soupir, Merry se leva, et donnant des tapes amicales sur l'épaule de Pippin, il lui dit :

- Il n'a pas l'air au courant, Pippin, pour le second petit déjeuner.

Pippin parut paniqué et s'écria :

- Impossible! Et … et la collation de onze heures? Le dîner? Le goûter? Le souper? Il est au courant pour ça, pas vrai?

- Il vaut mieux les oublier. – répondit Merry sur le même ton.

À ce moment-là une pomme fut lancée quelque part depuis les buissons et Merry l'attrapa. Il la donna à Pippin avec une dernière tape sur le dos et suivit Grands Pas. Pippin le regarda s'éloigner, une pomme à la main, avec sur le visage une expression de la plus profonde incompréhension. À ce moment une autre pomme vint en volant et manqua de peu la tête du jeune hobbit. Derrière lui, Frodon, Sarah et Sam étaient pliés en deux de rire. Sam parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets :

- Il fait exprès, le M. Pippin, ou il est toujours comme ça?

- C'est dans sa nature j'imagine – répondit Sarah, entre deux éclats de rire – il est tellement drôle, c'est pour ça que je l'adore.

Et c'était reparti de plus belle. Frodon n'avait pas placé un mot, il riait tellement que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Enfin, les trois hobbits, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, se ressaisirent un peu et commencèrent à faire quelques pas. La situation n'était pas très hilarante, mais c'était la pression sur les jeunes hobbits qui se relâchait. Ils avaient passé une nuit horrible.

- Pourvu qu'il ne dise plus rien, ce vieux Pippin, ou je sens que je vais exploser – déclara Sarah.

Les deux autres consentirent. Mais arrivés à la hauteur de Pippin, ce dernier se tourna vers eux avec la même lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux et leur demanda :

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous? Parce que moi je suis perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que les trois hobbits avaient explosé de rire. Sarah se cramponna sur son épaule et lui dit en haletant :

- Viens…je vais… t'expliquer.

Et c'est ainsi que la compagnie avança de très belle humeur à travers forêts et champs. Quand le soleil s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une colline plus haute que les autres au sommet de laquelle se tenait une construction en pierre très simple et presque détruit par les intempéries et le temps. Grands Pas leur annonça que c'était la vieille tour de garde d'Ammon Sul et qu'ils y passeraient la nuit. Les hobbits, après cette journée de longue marche, furent ravis de voir que les fatigues de la journées étaient terminée. Ils entreprirent de monter péniblement la colline, la dernière étape, se disaient-ils.

Grands Pas leur montra un endroit où le mur était presque en bon état et où un toit subsistait encore. Les hobbits s'effrondrèrent sur le sol et laissèrent choir leurs sacs de leurs épaules meurtris. Merry bâilla et dit en dodelinant de la tête :

- Je sens que je vais dormir comme une souche cette nuit.

- Ouais – ajouta Sam – rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette journée fatigante. Je sens que rien ne va me réveiller.

Sarah, Pippin et Frodon approuvèrent de la tête et disposèrent leurs couvertures par terre. Hélas, ils ne savaient pas combien ils se trompaient.


	11. Attaque au Mont Venteux

**Attaque au Mont Venteux**

Frodon se trouvait dans un endroit beau et calme, le soleil brillait au loin et le ciel était bleu clair. L'herbe sentait bon et était doux sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, de grands arbres, des arbres qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, se dressaient, majesteux, contre le ciel sans nuages. Leurs feuilles resplendissaient au soleil comme de l'or, et leur troncs luisaient. Sur l'herbe, de petites fleurs jaunes poussaient et apportaient à la vue bonheur et apaisement. D'ailleurs, tout dans cet endroit évoquait la paix et le calme.

Frodon regardait tout cela d'un œil émerveillé. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Tout à coup, il entendit des pas légers qui venaient vers lui. Il souleva doucement ses paupières et vit, montant sur la colline, une silhouette svelte et gracieuse.

_C'est une elfe _– pensa-t-il. Mais quand la personne s'approcha un peu plus, il reconnut Sarah Soucolline. Toutefois, il n'était nullement surpris de la voir. Il eut un petit sourire. La jeune hobbit était plus que belle : elle resplendissait. Ses cheveux noirs flottant librement sur ses épaules prenaient des reflets bleutés au soleil. Ses yeux doux le regardaient et son visage était serein. Sans un mot elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Frodon posa de la façon la plus naturelle une main sur son épaule et l'attira vers lui. Sarah posa sa tête sur la poitrine du hobbit et soupira. Frodon toucha ses cheveux soyeux, et à ce moment là, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cela dura longtemps, et le jeune hobbit prit tout son temps pour décomposer les couleurs de ses iris : noisette clair sur les bords et plus foncé au centre, avec ça et là quelques nuances de gris. Oui, il adorait ses yeux. Ce fut alors que Sarah ouvit sa bouche comme pour parler.

- Veux-tu du bacon? –demanda-t-elle.

Frodon fut si surpris qu'il sursauta, et ce faisant tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et humide, en fait tout le contraire de l'endroit de son rêve. Mais maintenant qu'il était éveillé, il put penser avec tout son bon sens au rêve qu'il venait de faire, et il en fut alarmé. _Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça?_ Mais avant qu'il puisse pousser plus à fond son interprétation personelle, une voix chuchota tout près de lui :

- Allez! Réponds-moi Merry. Tu veux du bacon ou des saucisses?

_- Du bacon, s'il te plaît_ – se surprit à penser Frodon.

Mais tout à coup une pensée épouvantable le frappa comme de plein fouet. _Du bacon_ – pensa-t-il à toute vitesse – _ils sont en train de cuire du bacon! Et pour ça ils ont besoin d'un feu!_ La gravité de leur acte lui apparut distinctement, le faisaint se redresser brusquement. Il vit alors Merry, Pippin et Sam assis autour d'un petit feu, en train de faire cuire des saucisses et du bacon. Son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Il se leva et se précipita vers eux, plus affolé qu'il n'avait jamais été. Dans son désespoir, il n'aperçut pas Sarah étendue à côté de lui, et trébucha sur son corps. Il tomba lourdement sur elle et gémit. Sarah se réveilla en sursautant, et croyant à un assaut de l'ennemi, lui donna des coups de poings en hurlant. Néanmoins, elle s'aperçut finalement que c'était Frodon.

- Toi! – cria-t-elle – pourquoi as-tu fait ça, crétin? Essayer de me peur? Je vais t'apprendre moi, à essayer de me faire peur!

Et elle continua à le bourrer de coups de poing. Cependant, Frodon savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il la repoussa sans plus de manières et se précipita vers le groupe. Ayant assisté à toute la scène et voyant maintenant son maître accourir vers eux, Sam rigola et lui dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On vous en a gardé, M. Frodon!

Mais Frodon arrivait déjà sur eux et à la surprise des autres se jetta sur le feu en vociférant :

- Éteignez ce feu bande d'idiots!

- Oh merci! De la cendre sur mes tomates! – gémit Pippin.

Sam, surpris, regarda son maître. Jamais il ne l'avait encore vu se mettre dans une telle colère. Même lorsqu'il se disputait avec Sarah autrefois, il arrivait à mieux se maîtriser. Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur le sujet plus longtemps. Un cri strident et triomphant retentit sous la colline. Les spectres de l'anneau les avaient enfin repérés.

- C'est à cause de votre foutu feu! – hurla Frodon, paniqué mais encore en colère – il n'y a que vous pour faire des stupidités pareilles!

- Frodon! – s'agaça Sarah – Calme toi. Ce n'est pas le temps!

Au son de sa voix Frodon se calma comme par magie, et son sang froid reprenant le dessus, il ordonna aux autres de prendre les épées que Grands Pas leur avait données avant qu'ils aillent se coucher. Tout en disant cela il dégaina la sienne et la brandit devant lui. Tous les cinq étaient morts de peur. Un autre cri troua la nuit et fit perdre toute sorte de courage qui restait aux hobbits.

- Fuyez! – hurla Sarah – par l'autre versant!

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que cet ordre, les hobbits prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et dégringolèrent la colline à toute vitesse. Arrivés en bas, ils regardèrent, horrifiés, le paysage qui s'offraient à leur vue. Des pierres tombales par milliers les entouraient. Dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppaient, ils crurent discerner des squelettes enfoncés sur des pieux ; les branches nues des arbres prenaient la forme de monstrueuses griffes. Tout un côté était couvert par un mur troué de cinq ouvertures qui avaient dû être des portes autrefois, mais qui tombaient à présent en ruine. Des marches menaient à chacune des ouvertures. Les hobbits se regroupèrent au centre de tout cela, où il y avait un espace nu. Ils se mirent dos à dos et brandirent maladroitement leurs épées devant eux.

Ce fut Frodon qui les vit le premier : cinq silhouttes noires arrivant par les cinq ouvertures du mur. Malgré leurs bottes en acier, ils marchaient sans faire de bruit. Leurs mains étaient faites d'acier également et leurs capuchons remuaient même si aucune brise ne pouvait être sentie. Mais quand ces cinq spectres tirèrent tous ensemble leurs longues épées, tous les hobbits furent conscients de leurs présence et se retournèrent lentement, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Frodon envisagea d'abord des tentatives de fuite. Il n'y en avait pas. Les uniques sorties étaient les ouvertures par où les spectres arrivaient. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient pris au piège.

Les ombres noires s'approchaient lentement du groupe, sûrs de tenir déjà leurs proies entre leurs mains et savourant d'avance cette délicieuse victoire. Comme par un instinct quelconque, tous les hobbits se mirent devant Frodon comme pour le protéger. Merry et Pippin étaient tout en avant, ce sera donc eux qui affronteraient les spectres en premier. Mais leurs espoirs étaient minces, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais manié une épée. Les spectres avançaient plus vite à présent, la pointe de leurs épées dirigées vers le cœur des hobbits.

Le cavalier noir qui était en tête sortit une main de fer de sous sa cape, et quand il arriva au niveau de Merry et Pippin, il les poussa brutalement sur le côté sans que les hobbits puissent réagir. Ensuite il se heurta à Sam et à Sarah, et Sam en tout cas, était prêt. Il bondit vers le spectre en criant :

- Arrière démon!

Mais après deux ou trois coups d'épée il fut lui aussi jeté au loin. Ne restait maintenant que Sarah. Son visage était livide et ses traits convulsés par la peur, mais la main qui tenait l'épée était ferme. Elle s'élança en avant à son tour avec un hurlement et se jeta sur le spectre en tête du groupe, qui à lui seul avait déjà vaincu Merry, Pippin et Sam.

Leurs épées se rencontrèrent avec un bruit métallique et froid. Un deuxième coup suivi, puis un troisième. Le spectre, surpris par l'adresse de son adversaire, attaqua sans plus de cérémonie. Les coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Frodon assistait à la scène et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine avec un bruit sourd.

Sarah se défendait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle faiblissait. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'à présent tenait du miracle. Elle se déroba de quelques pas pour retrouver son souffle, mais le spectre ne la laissa pas faire à sa guise. Avec une rapidité terrifiante, il se précipita sur elle et abattit son épée. Frodon hoqueta, la main crispée sur la poignée de sa propre épée. _Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne pouvait pas voir. _

L'épée de Sarah tomba aux pieds de Frodon avec un tintement triste et se brisa en mille morceaux. Frodon la regarda avec des yeux hagards. _Non, c'était impossible! Cela ne pouvait être en train de se passer!_ Il leva lentement les yeux vers Sarah. Elle était encore debout, mais elle chancela, et puis commença à s'effondrer, comme au ralenti. Enfin, elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. _Tout était fini. _

Frodon l'avait vu tomber et tout espoir l'abandonna. Le chef des spectres s'avançait maintenant vers lui. Les yeux aggrandis par la terreur, il laissa tomber son épée, qui alla rejoindre celle de Sarah, ou ce qui en restait. Ensuite, il recula maladroitement, mais ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba sur le dos. Et dans cette position il rampa, se traîna et glissa pour échapper à son persécuteur. Mais l'ombre manaçante s'approchait de lui inlassablement. Un sifflement retentit dans l'air et sembla envelopper Frodon dans un filet géant, mais invisible. Frodon sentit l'anneau l'attirer, lui ordonner de le prendre et, faible comme il l'était, il ne sut y résister. Sa main glissa dans sa poche, y prit l'anneau et le sortit. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, l'anneau brillait comme s'il était en feu et Frodon ne put plus détacher ses yeux de cette lumière. Mais le danger qui le manaçait le ramena tout à coup dans la réalité et le hobbit continua à se traîner en arrière misérablement jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un objet dur et qu'il ne put aller plus loin. Il s'adossa à ce mur, ou ce qui lui semblait être un mur.

Pourtant l'ombre était déjà sur lui, plus menaçante que jamais. Frodon respirait bruyamment et par saccades. En fait le souffle lui manquait. La peur lui faisait perdre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ni penser. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il crut devenir fou de terreur. Mais en cet instant critique une petite voix retentit dans sa tête :

_- Mets l'anneau Frodon, mets l'anneau et disparais!_

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Frodon aurait sûrement rejeté cette idée. Mais dans le cas présent ces mots lui semblèrent être une porte de salut, et sans plus perdre de temps il glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Aussitôt tout devint flou et blanc comme la dernière fois. Le brouillard l'engloutit. Il leva la tête et vit devant lui cinq formes plus ou moins humaines et plus distinctes que tout autre chose qui l'entourait. Elles étaient blanches, comme faites de vapeurs et de fumées. Ces formes changeaient sans cesse et les contours de ce qui paraissait être leurs visages se brouillaient constamment, comme si la vapeur qui les constituait semblait vouloir partir et s'envoler. Mais la vapeur était en quelque sorte attachée au reste du corps et semblait être prisonnière de ce bloc. Elle était ramenée vers lui chaque fois qu'elle se glissait un peu trop loin.

Alors, les formes des spectres se précisaient un peu pour se brouiller à nouveau. C'était fascinant et terrifiant de voir la lutte que se livrait ces deux éléments, et cela donnait comme impression que tout l'ensemble était pris au milieu de tempêtes violentes ou d'ouragans sans pitié ; seuls deux petits trous noirs dans leur visage demeuraient tout le temps distincts, leur tenant place d'yeux, et la malveillance qui s'y dégageait gelait les membres du jeune hobbit couché en dessous d'eux.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cela que Frodon était pétrifié, il avait devant les yeux cinq des maléfiques spectres de l'Anneau, dans leur véritable forme, qu'aucun homme vivant n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour.

Alors, le spectre que Frodon reconnut comme étant le chef s'avança vers lui. Il portait une espèce de couronne sur la tête et il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Frodon sentit l'anneau frétiller, comme s'il était très excité, et commencer à tirer sa main vers spectre, comme si cette dernière était un aimant. Frodon essayait de le retenir mais l'anneau commença à briller de plus en plus fort et à brûler. Le spectre tendit vers lui une main informe avec des doigts longs et maigres ; ses yeux brillaient d'avidité tandis que l'anneau se mettait à tirer de plus en plus fort. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la main squelettique, Frodon poussa un hurlement et avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient et toute sa volonté il ramena l'anneau à lui avec son autre main.

Celle du spectre se retira et ses yeux parurent s'emflammer de haine et de fureur. Il empoigna sa longue épée tranchante et avant que Frodon puisse même se ressaisir de son effort, il planta la lame coupante dans son épaule. La douleur que ressentit alors le jeune hobbit ne pouvait être imaginable par aucun homme ni aucune créature vivante ayant foulé cette terre. Il venait d'être poignardé par un Nazgûl, le plus puissant des neufs.

C'était une douleur froide et inexprimable. Le pauvre hobbit eut l'impression que son bras était arraché petit à petit par la lame. Le hurlement qu'il poussa retentit dans tout le cimetière et perça la nuit profonde, et la douleur dans ce cri était si clairement exprimée que les autres hobbits qui avaient été jeté de côté en eurent le cœur serré d'angoisse et de peine. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu autant de souffrance en un seul cri.

Cependant, Frodon n'était pas conscient de cela, il n'était presque plus conscient de rien. Et dans le noir qui s'infiltrait maintenant dans son cœur il sentit le spectre retirer la lame de son épaule, car une forme noire et floue s'était jeté sur lui. En gémissant, Frodon parvint à retirer l'anneau de son doigt, redevenant à nouveau visible aux yeux des mortels. Mais ce dernier effort lui fit pousser un autre cri, moins fort mais tout aussi poignant. Il parut cependant réveiller Sam de sa stupeur, qui eut d'abord la nette impression que c'était un cri d'agonie. La pensée que son maître puisse partir à jamais lui effleura l'esprit, car tant que les spectres étaient là, nul espoir et nul courage restait dans le cœur des hobbits. Mais malgré son désespoir, Sam courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes vers l'endroit ou Frodon était tombé. Arrivé près de lui il tomba à genoux et prit la main de son maître dans la sienne en murmurant :

- M. Frodon… M. Frodon… ça va aller, je suis avec vous.

- Sam… - parvint à dire Frodon entre deux gémissements.

La forme noire qui s'était jeté sur le spectre n'était autre que Grands Pas. Il tenait une épée dans une main et une torche dans l'autre. À lui seul il combattit et enflamma tous les spectres, qui fuirent et disparurent avec des cris stridents. Quand le dernier spectre s'évanouit dans la nuit, il se précipita d'abord vers Sarah, qui était la plus proche de lui, et il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Merry arriva derrière lui et lui dit tristement en secouant la tête :

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je pense qu'elle est … elle est…

Il ne fut pas capable de prononcer le mot.

- Morte…- soupira Grands Pas.

Et gentiment il la retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était livide. Le Rôdeur lui tâtonna les membres et prit son poul. Avec un autre soupir il déclara :

- Non, elle n'est pas morte. Elle a juste perdu connaissance. Vous, maître Meriadoc, essayez de la réveiller. Je vais aller voir Frodon.

Et ce disant il accourut vers l'autre hobbit. Frodon semblait avoir des difficultés pour respirer et il était souvent pris de convulsions. Son bras blessé pendait à côté de lui, inerte. Sam lui toucha le front, mais retira sa main immédiatement en poussant un petit cri. Il regarda Grands Pas avec anxiété.

- Il est tout froid – gémit-il.

Sans un mot le Rôdeur déboutonna la chemise de Frodon et sortit son bras blessé de sa manche. Au niveau de l'épaule ils découvrirent une blessure abominable. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup mais la chair tout autour commençait à devenir noire. Sam poussa un petit hoquet et regarda Grands Pas, horrifié. À ce moment-là Merry arriva en soutenant Sarah par le bras. La jeune hobbite semblait très faible et elle titubait en marchant. En apercevant Frodon couché sur le sol, son visage devint plus pâle encore, si c'était possible, et tout le monde crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir à nouveau. En plus, à la vue de la blessure de Frodon elle eut des nausées, mais elle fit tout pour se ressaisir, et dit d'une voix rauque :

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Comment s'est-il fait … _ça_?

Grands Pas soupira et prit une épée noire cassée en deux sur le sol, la releva et dit :

- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul. C'est au delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il a besoin de médecine elfique, nous devons aller à Fondcombe.

À peine eut-il finit de parler que la lame de l'épée paraissait se dissoudre dans l'air, tout en dégageant une fumée noire.

- Une lame maudite! – grogna le Rôdeur.

Et il lâcha la poignée vide avec dégoût. Comme Frodon était à nouveau agité par une série de convulsions et de tremblements atroces, Grands Pas le prit dans ses bras, puis le hissa sur ses épaules et marcha vers la forêt à grands pas. Sans un mot les hobbits coururent après lui. Ainsi, ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans les bois. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pendant une heure ou deux, mais l'état de Frodon semblait empirer à chaque seconde. Grands Pas essayait de l'épargner le plus possible des chocs ou des mouvements brusques, mais tout le monde put voir qu'il commençait à être fatigué. Effondré sur l'épaule du Rôdeur, Frodon délirait, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait parce que ses mots étaient souvent coupés par des gémissements. Mais tout à coup, quelques mots semblèrent devenir plus intelligibles que les autres. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les hobbits crurent comprendre _grande tour noire, lune, silhouette_ et _deux_ ou _doux_. C'était surtout _grande tour noire_ qui revenait à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain, Frodon parla d'une voix presque normale et totalement compréhensible :

- Gandalf… - fit-il.

Les hobbits, surpris, sursautèrent. Et ils vinrent tout près de Frodon pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire d'autre.

- Gandalf…- répéta-t-il.

Et une sueur froide commença à couler sur son front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais ils étaient vitreux et ne paraissaient pas voir les visages anxieux des hobbits. Sous leurs yeux inquiets, les traits de Frodon se crispèrent de terreur, puis il hurla de toutes ses forces :

- Gandalf!

Il tomba insconcient et devint mou et inerte sur l'épaule de Grands Pas. Ce dernier s'arrêta et le posa délicatement par terre. C'est alors que les hobbits s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans une clairière. En voyant son maître dans cet état, Sam se tourna vivement vers Sarah et lui dit :

- Tu as fait des études en médecine et en herbes. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui?

C'était plus une prière qu'une demande et Sarah était prête à accepter quand la mention de ses études en médecine lui fit se remémorer des scènes de la Comté. Et tout à coup des souvenirs désagréables refluèrent dans sa mémoire. _Frodon qui ne lui permettait pas de devenir guérisseuse, Frodon qui la ridiculisait en public, Frodon qui riait de son désespoir avec ses amis, Frodon qui avait toujours des mots méchants en réserve pour elle…_

Au souvenir de tout cela les yeux de Sarah se durcirent et elle estima que son comportement avec lui pendant le voyage avait été trop bon.

- Non - fit-elle d'une voix ferme – je ne peux rien pour lui!

Sam la regarda et la supplia, mais Sarah se retourna et choisit de l'ignorer. Dans l'obscurité, personne ne vit cependant que son visage était en fait crispé de peine et de doutes. Et alors la colère de Sam se réveilla et il gronda en direction de la jeune hobbite :

- Alors tu vas le laisser mourir, c'est ça? Juste à cause de cette stupide affaire d'il y a des années tu vas laisser mourir un hobbit?

- S'il ne m'avait pas défendu de devenir ce que je voulais, ce problème n'existerait plus aujourd'hui! – essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

Mais son cœur était lourd et le dilemme lui pesait dessus de tout son poids.

- Il n'a fait que son travail, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il aime passer son temps à essayer de te déplaire?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il faisait – répliqua-t-elle séchement.

- Mais toi aussi – affirma Sam.

- Les hobbits! – intervint Grands Pas moins calmement – vous perdez un temps précieux et vous savez ce que cela va coûter à Frodon.

Sarah détourna les yeux, puis elle regarda lentement Frodon. Son état semblait en effet critique. Une sueur froide coulait maintenant sur son front et son visage, et son bras semblait fait de caoutchouc. À ce moment précis il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais son regard paraissait toujours aussi lointain.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si… si c'est trop tard? – demanda Sarah, incertaine, au Rôdeur.

- Il passe dans le monde des ombres et bientôt il disparaîtra et deviendra un spectre comme eux – répondit Grands Pas lugubrement.

À ce moment-là la respiration de Frodon devint plus rapide comme s'il avait entendu et compris ces dernières paroles. Cela sembla décider Sarah. _À quoi lui servait-il maintenant de se venger sur lui de cette manière? C'était lâche_. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et posa une main sur son front. Elle la retira aussi vite que Sam l'avait fait car il était glacé. Sarah eut une expression apeurée sur le visage, redoutant que ce ne soit déjà trop tard, car son corps était aussi froid que celui d'un cadavre.

- C'est normal, ça? – demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, oui. – répondit le Rôdeur. Écoutez – reprit-il – je connais peut-être un moyen de ralentir le poison. C'est une plante appelée _athelas_. La connaissez-vous?

- L'_athelas_? – fit Sarah – la feuille des rois? Bien sûr que je la connais! Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait ralentir un poison…

- Eh bien vous aurez appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, jeune hobbite. Cela va peut-être vous servir plus tard dans votre vie.

- Moi aussi je connais l'athelas – intervint Sam – mais ce n'est que de la mauvaise herbe, pourquoi parlez-vous de ça dans cette situation critique?

- Pouvez-vous la reconnaître? – continua Grands Pas en se tournant vers Sam sans pour autant daigner répondre à sa question.

- Oui – fit-il.

- Alors venez avec moi en chercher, et vous deux aussi – finit-il en interpellant Merry et Pippin. – Quant à vous – reprit-il en désignant Sarah, faites quelque chose pour mettre Frodon à l'aise. Allons-y!


	12. Une aide elfique et chevauchée devant le...

**Une aide elfique et chevauchée devant les ténèbres**

Tout le monde se mit au travail sans aucun commentaire, tellement l'autorité dans les derniers mots du Rôdeur avait été forte. Une fois les autres partis, Sarah réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir le faire, mais elle se sentait obligée, en quelque sorte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au hobbit étendu, tremblant de froid, et eut soudain une idée. Elle alla chercher toutes leurs couvertures, en utilisa deux pour faire une sorte de matelas-lit. Ensuite avec effort et grande peine car elle se sentait à nouveau chancelante, elle parvint à disposer Frodon dessus sans lui faire de mal. Puis elle l'enroula étroitement dans les autres couvertures et rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête. Voyant Frodon bien emmitouflé et bien au chaud, et à nouveau endormi ou inconscient, elle se sentit assez satisfaite. Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour attendre l'arrivée des autres. Mais lorsqu'il parut évident que ses compagnons n'allaient pas revenir avant un bon bout de temp, elle s'intéressa de nouveau, et bien malgré elle, à son malade.

Ce dernier avait encore de petits tremblements, mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Son visage était moins pâle, lui semblait-elle en tout cas. Sarah continua à le regarder, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la forêt pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait la voir. Alors, lentement et timidement, elle posa une main sur le bras de Frodon, puis, constatant que le hobbit ne se réveillait pas, elle se leva un peu et commença à le frictionner avec ses deux mains, en faisaint particulièrement attention à son épaule.

Cela acheva apparamment de réchauffer complètement le hobbit qui avait l'air presque paisible à présent. C'est alors que Sarah songea que personne n'avait encore eut l'idée de désinfecter sa blessure, et elle dépouilla donc le hobbit de quelques couvertures, puis sortit son bras. Elle prit ensuite un mouchoir propre de sa poche et le mouilla avec l'eau de sa bouteille. Ayant fait cela, elle prit gentiment le bras et l'épaule de Frodon et les mit sur ses genoux. En revoyant la blessure, Sarah fit une grimace d'horreur et ses yeux se remplirent de pitié. Bien qu'elle n'était pas en très bons termes avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr à mort celui qui lui avait fait cela. C'était tout simplement inhumain, et elle n'était effrayée à la perspective que Frodon puisse ne pas survivre.

Mais quand cette pensée l'atteignit, elle le chassa rapidement en secouant sa tête, et un sentiment tout contradictoire s'empara d'elle. _Il va survivre, il y arrivera!_ – pensa-t-elle avec fougue – _et c'est moi-même qui y veillerais, oh oui je le ferai!_ À cette promesse la jeune hobbite se ressaisit et approcha doucement son mouchoir de la plaie. Quand Frodon sentit le mouchoir toucher son entaille, il fit une grimace de douleur, mais c'était tout, car les gestes de Sarah étaient vraiment doux et presque tendres. Et c'est tout aussi doucement qu'elle la nettoya du mieux qu'elle put.

À peine eut-elle finit que Frodon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Frodon avait l'air d'être parfaitement conscient à présent, et son regard n'était plus lointain mais parfaitement clair. Après l'avoir dévisagée pendant un bon moment, il sembla se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé il y a à peine quelques heures, mais qui paraissait être des jours à présent! Bref, il se souvint surtout de l'image de Sarah en train de tomber et de son épée se brisant en mille morceaux, et il fut vraiment content de constater que la jeune hobbite se tenait près de lui et qu'elle allait bien. Il s'écria faiblement :

- Tu es en vie!

Sarah parut un peu gênée et hocha la tête, mais n'arriva pas à répondre, ses mots semblant s'être étranglés dans sa gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater avec émotion que Frodon se souciait un peu de son sort. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu forcé, les muscles de son visage semblant tendus et secs après tout ce qui leur était arrivés. Ayant fini avec sa tâche elle jeta le mouchoir dans son sac et revint vers Frodon… pour découvrir qu'il la dévisageait avec ce regard intense et un peu bizarre. Au bout d'un moment, comme Frodon la regardait encore, elle commença à devenir mal à l'aise et légèrement agacée. Finalement elle n'en put plus et demanda un peu séchement :

- Quoi?

- Merci. –fit-il simplement.

- Oh…- elle regretta immédiatement son ton sec et répondit beaucoup plus gentiment – de rien.

Puis elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir été méchante avec lui. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle regrettait, elle regrettait de tout son cœur, mais elle ne fut pas capable. _Lâche!_ – se dit-elle elle même – _voilà ce que tu es!_ Mais toujours aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres, alors elle remit timidement les couvertures sur lui, puis s'assit à nouveau pour attendre, rougissant de plus belle.

Ils attendirent un long, très long moment, et Sarah commençait à être inquiète. Frodon n'avait plus parlé depuis leur petite conversation et maintenant il regardait les arbres avec des yeux à demi fermés. Sarah se pencha alors vers lui et lui conseilla de dormir un peu, mais un imperceptible mouvement de tête et un battement de cils fut tout ce qu'elle obtint en réponse. La jeune hobbite se sentit fiévreuse car l'état de Frodon était à nouveau en train d'empirer. Elle ressera ses couvertures et se préparait à se lever pour aller voir un peu aux alentours quand soudain, un bruit de sabots retentit sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Frodon ne fit aucun mouvement, il commençait déjà à sombrer dans les ténèbres ; un brouillard passait quelquefois devant ses yeux. Son moment de lucidité était passé.

Sarah se releva vivement et prit l'épée de Frodon. Elle se mit ensuite devant lui de manière protectrice et fit entre ses dents :

- Je suis prête! Cette fois-ci je ne laisserais aucun de ces monstres approcher! Promi!

Le bruit des sabots s'intensifiait, et tout à coup un cheval apparut au tournant du chemin. Sarah brandit son épée devant elle et s'apprêtait à crier « Arrière, monstre! » quand ces mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Le cheval n'était pas noir mais blanc comme neige, et son cavalier était vêtu d'une robe vert sombre qui la confondait avec la végétation de la forêt. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit de cheval à quelques pas d'eux que Sarah se rendit compte que c'était une cavalière. Elle était extrêmement belle, ses cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés lui tombaient plus bas que la taille. Son front était pur et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé brillant. Son visage, jeune encore, était cependant sage, comme si elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs siècles et connu déjà maintes choses. Alors la hobbite sut que c'était une elfe.

Frodon l'avait vue arriver lui aussi, et dans les ténèbres où il était plongé il lui sembla que c'était un ange qui venait d'apparaître. Dans sa vision elle était toute de blanc vêtue, elle brillait et étincelait comme les étoiles, et était plus magnifique que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa courte vie. L'elfe le regarda droit dans les yeux et il sentit une petite chaleur s'épandre dans tout son corps gelé. Alors elle se mit à parler dans une belle langue inconnue, mais qu'il comprenait le sens dans son cœur.

Sarah n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise quand une voix agréablement mélodieuse retentit à ses oreilles. La voix provenait de la jeune elfe et se répandait autour d'eux comme une tendre étreinte. C'était de l'elfique, mais Sarah parvenait à comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. Sa voix était comme de la musique, mélodieuse comme le chant de l'eau, et son discours fut ainsi :

_- Frodo … Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad._ (Je suis Arwen et je viens vous aider. Écoutez ma voix, et revenez à la lumière.)

Ses paroles revigorèrent Sarah qui se redressa en sentant une nouvelle force et de nouveaux espoirs l'envahir, mais cela sembla avoir tout l'effet contraire sur Frodon. Il gémit, détournale regard d'elle et commença à hoqueter et à grelotter à nouveau. Sarah sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle pour de bon, mais à ce moment précis Grands Pas et les autres arrivèrent en courant. Le Rôdeur ne semblait nullement surpris de voir la jeune elfe ici.

- Arwen – dit-il – comment va-t-il?

La belle elfe secoua sa tête tristement, et se penchant vers lui et touchant son front elle soupira :

- Ah… il disparaît déjà…

Grands Pas mit alors quelques feuilles dans sa bouche et commença à les mâcher. Sarah ne les avait d'abord pas remarquées, mais maintenant elle sut que les recherches de ses compagnons avaient été fructueuse, bien que longue. Quand les feuilles eussent été mises en boule, Grands Pas les inséra dans la blessure avec douceur, ou du moins il essayait de son mieux, mais apparemment personne ne pouvait égaler Sarah pour ceci, car aussitôt que les feuilles effleurèrent sa blessure, Frodon poussa un cri, et un tremblement le saisit.

- Il n'y résistera plus longtemps- fit Arwen – il faut le mener à mon père! Je vous cherche depuis deux jours déjà.

En entendant cela Grands Pas prit Frodon dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers le cheval d'Arwen.

- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez? – s'écria Merry.

Mais ni le Rôdeur ni l'elfe ne firent attention à lui. Aucun des deux ne remarqua Sarah qui se glissa entre ses compagnons et se mit tout près du cheval blanc. Arwen poursuivit :

- Il y a quatre spectres à vos trousses, où sont les cinq autres, ça je n'en sais rien.

Grands Pas installa Frodon sur la croupe du cheval, mais le malheureux hobbit affaibli et défaillant s'écroula aussitôt et serait tombé du cheval si Sarah ne l'avait pas retenu à la dernière minute avec un petit cri. Le Rôdeur, en l'entendant, regarda en bas et aperçut la jeune hobbite.Avec ses mains, il souleva le hobbit et le rassit sur le cheval, mais cette fois-ci il le retint avec ses bras.Frodon gémit. Le rôdeur se retourna vers la jeune elfe et dit en elfique :

_- Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon._ (Reste avec les hobbits, je vous enverrais des chevaux dès que j'arriverai)

_- Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._ (Je suis meilleure cavalière, je vais le porter)

_- Andelu i ven!_ (Il y a trop de dangers!)

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent! – s'exclama Pippin.

Seule Sarah comprenait leur conversation, et elle écoutait, la mine sombre et rongée d'inquiétude, mais émerveillée par ce qu'elle assistait. Elle avait surtout tremblé quand Arwen avait dit que quatre autres de ces immondes spectres étaient encore derrière eux, et elle ne comprenait pas le regard de Grands Pas. Arwen poursuivait :

_- Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._ (Frodon est en train de périr. Si je peux traverser la rivière, le pouvoir de notre peuple le protégera.)

Puis elle ajouta en langage commun :

- Non, je ne les crains pas.

Cela sembla convaincre Grands Pas, qui dit avec un sourire triste :

_- Be iest lîn._ (Si tel est ton désir…)

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se serrèrent pendant un moment, puis Grands Pas la lâcha et l'aida à monter à cheval, derrière Frodon, qui se balançait dangereusement sur le dos de l'animal. Arwen le retint et le ramena à elle. Ensuite elle regarda une dernière fois Grands Pas qui lui dit presque anxieusement :

- Arwen, allez grand train, et ne vous retournez pas!

Mais avant que cheval et cavalière puisse partir, Frodon releva sa tête et regarda Sarah. Cette dernière crut comprendre dans son regard qu'il la suppliait d'empêcher ces gens de l'emmener dans un endroit inconnu, qu'il la suppliait presque de ne pas l'abandonner. Sarah en fut bouleversée. Comme dans un rêve elle s'avança de quelques pas vers lui et entreprit de dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Tout va bien aller Frodon, tout va s'arranger. Tu peux avoir confiance en elle… tu seras bientôt à Fondcombe et puis …

Sa voix se brisa, et elle baissa la tête, n'osant plus soutenir son regard. Pourtant Frodon ne parut plus aussi anxieux, et sa tête retomba encore une fois sur sa poitrine. Sarah regarda devant elle avec incertitude et rencontra les yeux d'Arwen, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. D'un mouvement souple des jambes elle incita son cheval à avancer, puis à galloper.

_- Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_

Et bientôt ils disparurent entre les arbres. Mais Sam, qui était resté comme plongé dans un rêve durant tout leur entretien, se réveilla brusquement et cria en direction de Grands Pas :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Êtes-vous devenu fou? Les spectres sont toujours là!

Et comme pour confirmer ses peurs, un cri strident retentit parmi les arbres, non loin de l'endroit où Arwen et son cheval avaient disparu. Et tout à coup, Grands Pas ne sembla plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Pour un bon moment encore les hobbits et le Rôdeur fixèrent le point où Arwen avait disparu avec son précieux fardeau. Grands Pas était soucieux, cela se voyait, et Sarah était mélancolique. Le regard suppliant de Frodon s'attardait encore dans sa mémoire et elle se sentait coupable, même si logiquement elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se sentir immensément seule et vide. Comme à regret Grands Pas dévia son regard de la route et se tourna à nouveau vers les hobbits.

- On y va. On a encore une longue route.

Sarah sentit une immense lassitude dans sa voix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était à cause de Frodon, mais elle chassa bientôt cette idée parce qu'il n'était pas aussi abattu lorsqu'il l'avait porté à travers la forêt. Soudain un déclic se fit dans sa tête. _Mais bien sûr!_ – se dit-elle – _c'est à cause de l'elfe!_ Elle se rappela que leurs mains s'étaient croisées juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Grands Pas se faisait du souci pour elle, c'était évident.

Ils s'étaient remis en marche. Bientôt, néanmoins, Grands Pas parut se ressaisir et sa démarche se fit plus légère. Merry et Pippin chuchotaient entre eux à l'arrière, et Sam marchait silencieusement à côté de la jeune hobbite. Il était encore préoccupé pour son maître, c'était visible, et Sarah tenta de le réconforter, mais sans succès. _Trop pessimiste_ – pensa-t-elle. Elle était toujours aussi triste pour Frodon, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle songea que maintenant il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir que s'il était resté avec eux. La vitesse était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, et s'il arrivait à Frondcombe à temps, tout irait bien. Avec ces pensées un peu plus optimistes en tête, elle accéléra son allure pour arriver à la hauteur de Grands Pas.

Bientôt, le ciel s'éclaircit à l'est et le soleil se leva. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la nuit la plus longue qu'elle avait jamais vécue. Avec l'aube l'espoir revint dans le cœur des hobbits et même Sam parut moins sombre. La forêt se réveillait peu à peu et on commençait à voir des écureils courir ça et là à la recherche de glands. Sarah sentit le courage revenir en elle et se sentit presque sereine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon pour engager une conversation mais fut frappée par la mine déconfite qu'il arborait encore. Son expression était la copie exacte de ses propres appréhensions, et maintenant que Sarah les regardait sur le visage d'un autre elle en fut effarée. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se résolut à essayer de lui remonter le moral, et le sien par la même occasion.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix. – lui dit-elle placidement.

- Comment le savoir? – soupira-t-il.

- Je le _sais_.

Dans la Comté elle disait souvent cela quand elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer le pourquoi de certaines de ses certitudes. Et d'habitude la plupart des persones lui riaient au nez et lui disaient que son _savoir_ ne suffisait pas, qu'il fallait tout le temps des preuves ou au moins des explications. Sarah fut donc certaine que Grands Pas allait avoir la même réaction, et elle ajouta précipitamment pour l'empêcher de placer son jugement :

- Enfin .. .euh … j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et …bref, le pour l'a emporté…enfin pour moi.

Elle rougit de sa maladresse. _Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû ajouter ce qu'elle avait dit! Cela avait empiré les choses plus que rien d'autre! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à pas s'expliquer clairement?_ La réponse était simple : expliquer n'avait jamais été son point fort. Toutefois, pour ne pas se faire prendre pour une idiote, elle essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal et elle bafouilla d'une toute petite voix :

- Regardez, je vais essayer de m'expliquer, euh…mieux. Alors je trouve que…

- Oui, je comprends – l'interrompit Grands Pas avec un sourire – vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que vous _sachiez_. Cela suffit.

Sarah en resta pantoise. _Quel type bizarre_ – pensa-t-elle – _toujours le contraire des autres. Avec lui on ne peut jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime trop ça._

Et pour ajouter à son ahurissement Grands Pas redevint lui-même dans les minutes qui suivirent et fut à nouveau détendu et presque heureux.

_Quand même_ – songea la jeune hobbite, réprobatrice – _il est un peu trop confiant en mon jugement.

* * *

_

Le cheval martelait la terre de ses sabots légers et puissants. Ils allaient à grande vitesse et le vent faisait voler en arrière les cheveux d'Arwen. D'une main elle tenait fermement les rênes et de l'autre elle retenait Frodon. Le hobbit était balloté dans les tous les sens et on ne peut pas dire que cela le soulageait. C'était d'ailleurs le seul inconvénient d'être parti à cheval. Bientôt le soleil se leva, et en même temps le cheval acheva de sortir de la forêt. Ils s'avançaient maintenent sur la route qui traversait une plaine immense parsemée de quelques arbres. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une autre forêt, et c'est là que les choses commencèrent à se gâter.

Un bruissement parmi les arbres retint l'attention de l'ouïe fine de la jeune elfe, et elle tourna sa tête vers sa gauche. Un autre bruissement à sa droite cette fois-ci se fit aussi entendre. Frodon gémit. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles : les cavaliers noirs étaient juste derrière eux et entreprenaient de les encercler.

_- Noro lim, noro lim!_

Le cheval allongea ses enjambées et s'élança comme une flèche. Ils sortirent de la forêt au moment même où quatre formes noires surgissaient de derrière les derniers arbres et se lançaient ouvertement à leur poursuite.

Frodon se sentait de plus en plus mal. Les ténèbres s'épaississaient autour de lui, et souvent des formes indécises se faisaient deviner dans l'obscurité qui le renfermait. Il lui semblait que des mains squelettiques tenant des épées brisées s'agitaient devant lui, ou sinon c'était des chevaux fantômes qui gallopaient, le martèlement de leurs sabots martyrisant son crâne. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et de plus en plus souvent son épaule émettait des élancements qui lui rappelaient à chaque fois la lame maudite pénétrant dans sa chair. Cela lui donnait des nausées et le balancement incéssant dans lequel il se trouvait n'améliorait nullement les choses. D'ailleurs, à son grand désespoir ces mêmes formes indécises commencèrent à se préciser de minute en minute. _Non! Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas les voir!_ Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle, et quiconque qui le conaissait bien dans la Comté n'aurait sûrement pas reconnu en lui le joyeux hobbit qui courait dans les champs de la Comté avec ses amis.

Ils étaient maintenant à terrain découvert, et les cavaliers du Mordor gagnaient petit à petit du terrain. Bientôt, celui qui était en tête arriva au niveau de la queue du cheval d'Arwen. Le spectre avança une main de fer vers la tête du jeune hobbit qui penchait un peu sur le côté. Dans sa semi-conscience Frodon perçut avec effroi une main blanche qui rampait vers lui. Il tenta de reculer mais son corps ne répondait plus du tout à ses demandes. Il lutta cette fois-ci avec son esprit, et ce de toutes ses forces, et la vision disparut enfin.

Il parvint alors, dans la réalité, à ouvrir à demi ses yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient peser des tonnes, et ce qu'il vit pour de vrai n'était guère mieux. Il y avait toujours du brouillard devant ses yeux, et à travers cela il put voir une main à moitié gantée de fer et à moitié faite de fumée blanche se tendre vers lui, et sur le point de le saisir dans à peine quelques secondes.

Arwen regarda en arrière et encouragea encore une fois son cheval, dont le cou luisait de sueur, à aller encore plus vite. Puis elle ajouta en langage commun :

- Allez Asfaloth! Tu peux y arriver!

Le cheval tendit ses muscles et bondit. Les cavaliers furent à nouveau laissés en peu en arrière. La main de fer disparut de la vue de Frodon et ce dernier sombra une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres. Le cheval blanc sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre et ils entrèrent das une autre forêt, la dernière. À la vue des premiers arbres, Arwen, en tournant sa tête en arrière, vit que les cavaliers noirs progressaient presque à la même vitesse qu'eux. Ayant toujours sa tête retournée elle sentit soudain Asfaloth frémir, comme s'il voulait l'avertir de quelque chose. Arwen se retourna brusquement et sentit une brûlure sur sa joue. Une branche basse l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Une trace rouge apparut sur sa joue, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en soucier car une fois dans la forêt les cavaliers changèrent de tactique subtilement et se séparèrent. À un tournant de la route, ils surgirent de partout et attaquèrent tous ensemble : en avant, en arrière, à gauche et à droite.

Arwen, affolée, agrippa les rênes et cria des mots en elfique au courageux Asfaloth. D'une adresse que seuls les elfes possédaient, elle manoeuvra son cheval et esquiva tous les cavaliers un par un. Au devant d'eux, la route était à nouveau libre. Ils s'élancèrent et dépassèrent encore quelques arbres quand soudain la rivière apparut devant eux. Le cheval la traversa en quelques bonds et s'arrêta sur le rivage opposé, écumant, piaffant et soufflant de fatigue.

L'eau de la rivière était peu profonde et les cavaliers auraient pu la traverser facilement, mais arrivés sur le rivage ils s'arrêtèrent et leurs chevaux se cabrèrent, semblant réticents à entrer dans l'eau. C'est alors que le cavalier-chef s'avança et commanda d'une voix sifflante et caverneuse :

- Abandonne le Semi-Homme, Femme-Elfe!

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux d'Arwen et Asfaloth hennit et se redressa sur ses pattes de derrière. Avec un sifflement l'elfe sortit une épée étincelante de son fourreau.

- Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer – clama-t-elle haut et fort.

Les cavaliers noirs dégainèrent aussi leurs épées. Ce bruit fit sursauter Frodon tandis que sa blessure l'élançait atrocement, comme si elle se souvenait…

Les quatre spectres firent avancer leurs chevaux. Ils entrèrent dans la rivière et commencèrent à trotter vers la jeune elfe. Arwen serra Frodon contre lui comme pour se donner du courage et quand les cavaliers se fussent rendus à mi-course entre les deux rives, elle commença à proférer des mots en elfique d'une voix puissante et profonde :

_- Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!_

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!_

Sa voix sonnait contre les rochers et évoquait le bruit du vent et de l'eau, resemblant plus à des bruits de la nature qu'à de simples mots. Quand sa voix tomba, un écho lointain comme des bruits de sabots étrangements sourds ou de grosses vagues qui roulaient, lui parvinrent en réponse. L'eau sous le sabot d'Asfaloth commença à clapoter étrangement contre le rivage. Tout à coup, au loin et provenant de leur droite, une vague immense vint en roulant au dessus des rochers, et fondit sur eux comme un animal en furie.

Les cavaliers noirs s'arrêtèrent un moment, saisis, puis d'un même élan commencèrent à galloper dans la direction opposée. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour eux. L'énorme et violent courant se dressa au dessus d'eux, prenant tout à coup la forme de milliards de chevauxécumeux au gallop. Il s'écrasa sur les spectres et les balaya de leurs vagues sans pitié. Quand plus un pan de leurs vêtements noirs ne pouvait plus être vu, les eaux se calmèrent et la rivière devint comme elle l'était avant.

Arwen se détendit d'un coup et un petit sourire étira même les coins de ses lèvres. Frodon et elle-même étaient complètement mouillés mais ils étaient enfin parvenus dans les terres de Fondcombe. Mais, pour Frodon, ce fut le coup fatal. Les vagues avaient jeté une lumière aveuglante dans son esprit enseveli dans les ténètres et cela lui avait causé un choc terrible. Et puis l'eau qui s'était déversée sur lui l'avait mouillé jusqu'aux os et avait atteigni sa blessure. Alors, ce fut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles l'avaient dardé sans merci.

Et puis la force de volonté qui l'avait habité jusqu'alors sans qu'il le sache, l'abandonna enfin. Son corps devint mou et flasque et les ténèbres n'entouraient plus son cœur, mais le pénétraient en le resserrant comme s'ils voulaient étouffer cet organe qui donnait la vie, la vie qu'ils détestaient tant. Frodon geignit doucement et commença à glisser du dos du cheval. Arwen s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard et ne fut capable de le retenir que lorsqu'il touchait presque le sol.

- Oh non, Frodon! – appela-t-elle avec effarement.

Elle sauta de son cheval avec agilité et allongea Frodon par terre, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le remettre sur Asfaloth dans l'état où il était. Frodon émettait de petits gargouillis comme s'il s'étouffait, mais n'avait même plus la force d'inspirer de l'air.

- Non, Frodon… N'abandonne pas! Pas maintenant! – supplia la jeune elfe.

Lentement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Frodon émit une dernière petite toux et se relâcha d'un coup. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Arwen le serra contre elle et ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler librement à présent. Elle se mit alors à faire une prière silencieuse :

_- Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée. Épargnez-le, sauvez-le!

* * *

_

Bon! Voici la deuxième partie, en quelque sorte. Je crois que les prochains chapitres vont arriver plus lentement, parce que l'école a commencé! C'est nul je sais mais je n'y peux rien du tout. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous l'avez aimé. Finalement les dernières petites touches m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu à cause de .. vous savez quoi... et bon. Alors ne vous découragez surtout pas de lire hein? Je compte sur vous pour mes prochains chaps. À bientôt!


	13. Désespoir à Fondcombe

**Désespoir à Fondcombe**

Plusieurs jours après, Sarah et ses compagnons réussirent enfin à atteindre Fondcombe sans plus d'histoires. Après le départ de Frodon, les cavaliers noirs avaient laissé le reste du groupe en paix, et le soleil avait brillé une fois de plus parmi les arbres au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient marché d'un bon pas et fait très peu d'arrêts pendant le jour comme pendant la nuit.

À présent ils étaient enfin parvenus en vue de la demeure d'Elrond, maître de Fondcombe. Les voyageurs, à part d'être complètement exténués et salis, étaient à peu près tous sains et saufs. Les hobbits furent d'abord éblouis et émerveillés par la beauté des lieux. Après ce qui leur semblaient plusieurs âges ils purent enfin entendre de nouveau le chant des oiseaux, le murmure de l'eau, et voir des fleurs petites et grandes s'étendre et s'épanouir sur plusieurs miles de gazon vert. Quant à Grands Pas, une lumière telle que les hobbits n'avaient encore jamais vue brillait dans ses yeux, et un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage, qui ne paraissait plus ni vieux ni las.

Pour un moment, tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent et ils contemplèrent la réplique parfaite de la paix et du bonheur. Finalement Sam s'écria avec joie :

- C'est le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vu depuis qu'on a quitté la Comté!

Sarah approuva avec un sourire, et ajouta :

- Et moi je suis contente de voir enfin une demeure elfique! C'est tellement beau! On dirait que cet endroit est coupé du reste du monde!

- Oui, c'est la sensation que produisent tous les endroits elfiques. Mais venez donc! L'intérieur de la maison est tout aussi splendide! – déclara le Rôdeur avec entousiasme.

- Vous avez déjà été à Fondcombe?

- Plusieurs fois.

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison, ce fut le Seigneur Elrond lui-même qui vint les accueillir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, mais quelques-uns tournaient déjà au gris. Cependant, il avait l'air de n'avoir que trente-cinq ou quarante ans dans l'âge des hommes. Il portait une longue robe bleu-gris, et tout son aspect incitait au respect.

En voyant les visiteurs, un sourire éclaira son visage sans âge, et il écarta les bras en signe de bienveillance.

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe! – claironna-t-il d'une voix claire et posée.

Grands Pas s'avança et s'inclina devant lui.

- Seigneur Elrond.

Le maître de Fondcombe répondit à son salut par un hochement de tête, et se tourna vers les hobbits.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez parvenus ici sains et saufs. Vous êtes sûrement las et fatigués, alors veuillez entrer à présent, et prendre un bon repos bien mérité.

Les hobbits s'inclinèrent à leur tour, puis entrèrent dans la demeure derrière leur hôte. L'intérieur était somptueux, mais confortable. Il y avait plusieurs pièces, et à l'étage du haut chaque chambre possédait un balcon qui donnait sur les jardins. Le Seigneur Elrond montra aux hobbits leurs chambres respectives, il y en avait une pour chacun d'entre eux. Les hobbits étaient fascinés, et remercièrent chaleureusement leur hôte. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon à l'allure confortable, et ils s'assirent avec délice sur les chaises ou les divans. Toutefois, seulement Grands Pas, Sam et Sarah étaient venus dans ce salon, Merry et Pippin ayant préféré rester encore un peu dans leurs chambres afin de contempler les beaux jardins, et le Seigneur Elrond ayant dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose et qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Ainsi nos trois amis, se retrouvant seuls, commencèrent à parler avec animation de la splendeur de Fondcombe, et les deux hobbits pressèrent le Rôdeur de leur raconter ses visites antérieures en ce lieu. Cependant ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir dire beaucoup sur le sujet, et il fut soulagé lorsque le Seigneur Elrond revint enfin. Quand les hobbits se tournèrent vers lui, ils furent toutefois choqués par la gravité de son visage. Ils ne comprenaient pas… s'est-il passée quelque chose de grave?

- Je viens de voir votre compagnon… – commença l'elfe.

À la mention de Frodon, Sarah et Sam eurent un soubresaut. Dans leur émerveillement devant la beauté de l'endroit et la pensée qu'ils pouvaient enfin se reposer, ils avaient complètement oublié Frodon! Sarah se sentit extrêmement coupable. Comment pouvaient-ils être ici en train de se prélasser alors que Frodon souffrait encore et était peut-être en train de mourir? C'était intolérale. Et tout à coup toute sa fatigue revint, et elle se sentit écrasée par le poids de la culpabilité.

- Comment va-t-il? – réussit-elle à demander d'une voix faible.

Le seigneur Elrond secoua doucement la tête, et le cœur des trois voyageurs se serra.

- Est-ce qu'il est vivant? – cria Sam malgré lui.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore, je ne sais pas. Nous avons trouvé la nature du mal, et aussi ce qui l'a causé, mais pas encore le moyen pour le sortir de l'ombre.

Il soupira, et les deux hobbits remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'il avait des cernes bleus sous les yeux, et son visage semblait harassé. Sarah sauta soudain sur ses pieds et déclara avec détermination :

- Où est-il? Je veux le voir!

Les autres la regardèrent, et finalement le seigneur Elrond prit la parole :

- Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller d'abord vous reposer un peu. Vous pourrez le voir demain, ou…

- Je veux le voir MAINTENANT!

La détermination et l'assurance qui la caractérisaient si bien se fit ressentir fortement, et même le seigneur Elrond ne sut s'y opposer longtemps. Il accepta à la fin, et fit signe à la jeune hobbite de le suivre.

- Moi aussi je veux venir! – cria Sam, ne voulant pas être laissé derrière.

Mais sur ce point leur hôte resta formel : pas trop de visites à la fois, une si c'est possible. Sam supplia, mais Elrond resta inébranlable. Finalement, abattu, Sam se rassit sur son divan en se tordant les mains. Avant de partir, cependant, Sarah glissa à son oreille :

- Je te donnerais de ses nouvelles, promis!

Elrond emmena la jeune hobbite le long de plusieurs couloirs, et au bout de la dernière ils finirent par arriver devant deux grandes portes en chênes décorées d'insignes elfiques. Arrivés devant ces portes Elrond se tourna une dernière fois vers Sarah, qui le regarda avec détermination, alors il poussa lentement les battants de la porte. Elles s'ouvrirent sur une chambre bien aérée et bien éclairée, au centre de laquelle un lit à deux trônait, et sur ce lit était…

- Frodon!

Sarah se précipita, l'elfe sur ses talons. Arrivés à côté du lit, Sarah le vit enfin! Il semblait être en train de faire un mauvais rêve, ses yeux bougeaient follement sous ses paupières et il paraissait raide. Sarah le regarda longuement, et puis avec un soupir elle se retourna vers le seigneur Elrond debout à côté d'elle.

- Avant, il semblait bien pire. En tout cas il ne semble plus aussi pâle à présent.

- Ah… Si vous avez vu dans quel état il était quand il était arrivé… Un moment plus tard et ç'aurait été définitivement impossible de faire quoique ce fut pour lui.

Sarah se retourna vers Frodon et s'assit sur le lit. Elle toucha sa main avec hésitation.

- Ah! Il est toujours aussi froid! – s'écria-t-elle.

- Je crois que quand ce Nazgûl l'a poignardé un morceau de lame a pénétré dans la blessure. Si j'arrive à le retrouver il sera sauvé, mais j'ai déjà essayé pendant au moins trois jours, et toujours rien…

- Combien de temps encore…

- Là est toute la gravité de la chose – répondit-il avec amertume – je lui donne jusqu'à demain soir.

- Quoi? – s'écria Sarah avec horreur – c'est tout!

- Il a déjà lutté pendant un très très long temps. Finalement ce n'est plus vraiment surprenant.

- Mais… mais… vous allez retrouver ce morceau avant là, n'est-ce pas? – demanda-t-elle désespérément.

- Je n'ai aucune réponse, je ne peux rien affirmer – répondit-il tristement.

Sarah baissa la tête, complètement abattue, et lâcha la main de Frodon qu'elle avait serrée dans son désarroi. Sans un mot elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le seigneur Elrond la regarda partir d'un air désolé, et puis murmura :

- Pauvre enfant! Je savais que l'épreuve serait dure pour elle, comme pour tous les autres, et les nouvelles ne sont pas encourageantes. Allons, remettons-nous au travail!

Si quelqu'un l'avait alors entendu, il aurait pu penser qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix, mais d'un coin de la chambre que l'on ne pouvait pas voir depuis le lit une voix lui répondit :

- Oui, ce serait sage à faire, en effet.

Et Gandalf le Gris apparut. En le voyant, le seigneur Elrond secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous montrer aux hobbits, Gandalf.

- Trop de nouvelles, trop de chocs pour le premier jour. – répondit le vieux magicien placidement.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Frodon, Sarah erra sans but dans les couloirs de la maison. Elle rencontra quelques elfes qui la regardèrent avec curiosité, mais elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, et ne sembla même pas les voir. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle finit par retrouver sa chambre, mais tel fut le cas. Une immense fatigue s'abattit sur elle dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit pour plonger aussitôt dans un sommeil comateux.

L'après-midi passa, et la nuit suivit. Elrond et Gandalf travaillèrent sans relâche auprès de Frodon. Elrond mettait en pratique toutes se connaissances en médecine une par une, mais aucune ne semblait marcher ou convenir pour la guérison du hobbit. Quant à Gandalf, il faisait des incantations sur le malade pour lui redonner des forces. Mais ce n'était qu'une sorte d'illusion, et cette force ne durait pas longtemps, mais par conséquent cette pratique fatiguait beaucoup le magicien. Pendant ses périodes de traitement une sueur perlait au front de Frodon et il commençait même à délirer, ce qui était mauvais signe.

Le matin arriva, mais c'était un jour morne et pluvieux. En ouvrant les yeux Sarah fut d'abord un peu décontenancée et désorientée. _Où était-elle?_ Et puis en un flash elle se rappela de tout, et elle se mit debout d'un bond. C'est alors qu'elle vit un plateau-déjeuner posé sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait un verre de jus d'orange, des toasts et du bacon. Mais elle n'avait guère envie de manger…cependant elle mourait de faim. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et réclamait de la nourriture. Mais Sarah ne pouvait pas manger, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas penser du tout. Elle se rassit sur son lit, soudain prise de vertiges, et regarda le plancher d'un œil vide. Mais peu à peu la rage s'empara d'elle, une rage noire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue. C'était la rage d'avoir cru qu'une fois à Fondcombe tout irait bien, sur ce elle prit son verre de jus d'orange et le jeta violemment contre le mur ; la rage de savoir qu'elle était impuissante face au destin, elle prit son oreiller et ses couvertures et balança le tout par terre ; la rage de ne rien pouvoir faire… Un éclair passa devant ses yeux : _ne pouvoir rien faire?

* * *

_

Sam marchait dans les couloirs avec un plateau-déjeuner, et bientôt il arriva devant la porte d'une des chambres. Il cogna trois petits coups timides, et n'obtenant pas de réponse tourna doucement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit… Les rideaux de la chambre étaient tirés, et la pluie qui battait sur les vitres lui donnait une atmosphère triste et monotone. Sam s'approcha doucement du lit sur la pointe des pieds, et laissa doucement le plateau sur la table de chevet. Dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, la jeune hobbite qui dormait avair l'air tout à fait paisible dans son sommeil. Voyant cela, Sam ne s'attarda pas et quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Hier, il avait longtemps attendu sarah dans le petit salon, impatient de son retour pour obtenir des nouvelles de son maître. Cependant l'après-midi s'avançait, et la jeune hobbite ne revenant toujours pas, Sam ne put plus supporter l'attente plus longtemps. Il quitta le salon, mais pour se réduire à marcher de manière incertaine le long des couloirs. Finalement, il rencontra un jeune elfe qui le renseigna sur la position de la chambre de Frodon. Il s'empressa donc d'y aller, et quand il était arrivé, il cogna doucement à la porte. Il entendit d'abord tout un remue ménage à l'intérieur, puis le seigneur Elrond avait fini par lui ouvrir, et il avait enfin vu son maître. Les explications qu'Elrond lui avait donné sur l'état de Frodon l'avait déprimé au plus haut point, et il avait broyé du noir pendant le restant de la soirée. Son sommeil avait par la suite était agité.

À présent, tandis qu'il marchait dans ce couloir vide, une pensée traversa soudain son esprit. _Et Grands Pas? Où était-il passé? _Il se rappela qu'il avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Sarah, et il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. _Décidément, tout n'était pas très clair dans cette maison _– pensa-t-il sombrement.

* * *

Le soir de toute cette journée pluvieuse arriva sans que le ciel donnât des signes d'éclarci. À l'intérieur de la maison, les esprits étaient tout aussi sombres. Elrond était las d'avoir autant travaillé et Gandalf l'était encore plus, mais le morceau de lame demeurait introuvable. Alors que le magicien, appuyé sur son bâton, ouvrait un peu les rideaux pour regarder au dehors, les nuages se dispersèrent et les derniers rayons du soleil couchant entrèrent dans la chambre. Gandalf se retourna et croisa le regard de l'elfe. Il ne s'échangèrent pas un seul mot, mais ils pensaient la même chose : le soleil se couchait, la nuit viendrait, et Frodon ne survivrait jamais assez longtemps pour assister à un autre lever du soleil.

- Alors? – demanda Gandalf d'un ton taciturne.

- Toujours rien – soupira l'elfe avec découragement.

Le magicien avait l'air vraiment vieux et rompu. En touchant le front de Frodon il fit avec résignation :

- Alors… il ne passera pas la nuit.

Elrond secoua la tête avec découragement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas retouver ce morceau de lame. Il doit être extrêmement profond dans la blessure pour demeurer encore caché après presque quatre jours de recherches.

Gandalf allait répondre quand soudain les grandes portes de la chambre furent poussées avec force. Gandalf et Elrond se tournèrent dans cette direction, surpris, et virent une petite silhouette apparaître sur le seuil. Sarah s'avança lentement dans la pièce, sous les yeux étonnés des deux hommes. Sa démarche avait quelque chose d'étrange, et un feu semblait être allumé dans ses yeux noisette. Elle ne manifesta aucune surprise en voyant Gandalf, ce qui acheva de convaincre le vieux magicien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. D'une voix claire et forte elle tonna :

- Je veux vous aider. Puis-je faire quelque chose ici? Me rendre utile?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

- Hélas! – répondit Gandalf – je pense qu'au contraire vous devriez aller vous reposer. Nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais…

Les yeux de la jeune hobbite s'enflammèrent, et un rictus passa par son visage. Elle fusilla le magicien du regard, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui de Sarah aurait déjà transpercé le magicien sur place. Devant cette réaction plus qu'inattendue Gandalf recula d'un pas, déconcerté.

- Me reposer… me reposer… vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche! – gronda Sarah d'une voix dangereuse – et bien moi j'en ai marre d'attendre votre bon vouloir. Je VAIS faire quelque chose. Écartez-vous maintenant, messieurs!

L'autorité était tellement grande que les deux messieurs obtempérèrent sans réfléchir. Même Gandalf n'avait pas une telle volonté.

Lentement, Sarah s'approcha du lit du malade. En le voyant, cependant, ses traits s'adoucirent d'un coup, le feu dans ses yeux s'éteignit et la rage quitta son cœur. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ne lâchant pas Frodon des yeux, mais sitôt qu'elle fut assise, elle se sentit perdue. En fait elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, comme guidée par un instinct quelconque, elle posa une main sur le front du jeune hobbit inconscient, puis elle ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit elle commença à lui parler, d'abord très timidement, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Elle l'encourageait, le suppliait de ne pas abandonner, de continuer de lutter, lui expliquait qu'il devait survivre…

Elle demeura ainsi immobile pendant de nombreuses minutes, et finalement, le Seigneur Elrond, en sortant de sa torpeur, regarda la scène avec pitié. Puis, quand il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune hobbite, il sentit quelqu'un le retenir. C'était Gandalf, qui le regarda en secouant la tête. L'elfe comprit, et tournant une nouvelle fois la tête vers les deux hobbits immobiles, dit quelques paroles en elfique à voix basse, un peu comme une prière que l'on fait à ceux dont tout espoir avait abandonné. Avec peine, il dévisagea le hobbit qu'il avait échoué à guérir, puis quitta silencieusement la pièce avec le magicien.

Sarah resta alors seule avec Frodon, dans la pièce remplie de crépuscule. Dans son esprit elle lui parlait toujours sans cesse, sans laisser le découragement ni le désespoir l'abattre. Elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait plus si c'était toujours la nuit, ou si le matin avait fini par arriver. Elle ne savait pas si Frodon était toujours vivant, et d'ailleurs cela elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui lui importait était de continuer à lui parler, à lui transmettre des messages de paix et d'encouragement, et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait au fond d'elle même, c'était que ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas inutile.

* * *

Le soleil se leva sur un autre jour à Fondcombe. Graduellement, le paysage s'éclaircit et quelques oiseaux lancèrent des trilles joyeuses dans l'air matinal. Cependant, un silence pesant pesait sur la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Tout à coup, un cri troua ce silence. Mais ce n'était pas un cri d'effroi, ni un cri de peine…

Sam courait dans les couloirs de la demeure de Fondcombe, ensemble labyrinthique qu'il connaissait parfaitement à présent. Son visage rayonnait de joie et d'un espoir nouveau. Bientôt, le salon où ils s'étaient réunis le premier jour apparut à sa vue. Avant même qu'il y arrive, deux autres hobbits vinrent au devant de lui, et le pressèrent de questions :

- Alors? – demanda Pippin impatiemment – comment va-t-il?

- C'est incroyable, merveilleux! Oh, je n'y croyais plus.

- Mais raconte donc! Que t'a dit le Seigneur Elrond? – s'acquit Merry.

- Ça y est! Il vient de réussir, il l'a fait! Il l'a fait! Frodon est sauvé!

Ce disant Sam fit quelques pas de danse tout autour de la pièce, ne sachant plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Quant à Merry et Pippin, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant de joie. Finalement, Sam réussit à se calmer un peu, et parvint à contenir l'explosion d'enthousiasme qui le submergeait. Il s'exclama avec excitation :

- Enfin! Deux miracles dans la même journée, c'est quand même extraordinaire!

Merry prit un air philosophique et en comptant sur ses doigts, fit :

- Premièrement, Frodon a réussit à passer la nuit alors que tout le monde, le seigneur Elrond compris, croyait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ensuite ce matin il découvre en plus que son état s'est même amélioré un peu, ou plutôt que ses défenses intérieurs ont fait un dernier effort. Et maintenant, j'apprends par toi, mon cher Sam, que le Seigneur Elrond a réussi à trouver ce morceau de lame, donc Frodon est SAUVÉ.

- Sauvé, sauvé, sauvé! – chanta Pippin en sautant sur les divans.

Sam, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Cependant Merry parut se souvenir de quelque chose, et il se tourna vers Sam en demandant :

- Au fait, tu as aussi pris des nouvelles de Sarah? J'ai entendu chuchoter partout comme quoi elle a joué un rôle assez important dans toute cette histoire!

- En effet – répondit Sam en riant – je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Et puis c'est vrai ce que tu as entendu dire, Merry, parce que le Seigneur Elrond me l'a confirmé lui même! Oh, que n'est-elle pas déjà réveillée! Je voudrais la remercier mille fois! Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore le cas, et le Seigneur Elrond m'avait recommandé de ne pas trop la déranger, de la laisser dormir, quoiqu'elle est plutôt inconsciente qu'endormie à mon avis. Elle est dans cet état depuis ce matin.

Pippin, après avoir fait tout le tour des divans, revint enfin vers eux, tout essouflé, mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous direz de fêter ça? C'est un jour spécial!

- Pour ça, oui. Sûr que c'est spécial. Mais je préférerais que miss Sarah soit réveillée pour qu'on fête tous ensemble.

- Mais je parle d'une toute petite fête! – supplia Pippin – quelques chopes du bon vin de Fondcombe, bien que ça ne vaudra sûrement pas un bon verre au Dragon Vert.

- Bon, c'est d'accord! – soupira Sam, mais ses yeux brillaient.

* * *

Sarah était couchée dans son lit, sa couverture étroitement serrée autour d'elle. De petites perles de transpiration recrouvraient son front, et elle semblait être en train de faire un mauvais rêve. En effet, son cauchemar reprenait, toujours le même, encore et encore. La jeune hobbite gémit.

Comme les autres fois, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que tout devenait noir et froid autour d'elle. Quand elle s'en rendit compte c'était trop tard. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. L'obscurité qui l'entourait était étouffante, et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en elle. C'était comme si les ténèbres étaient physiques, la jeune hobbite parvenait à les sentir sur sa peau comme une enveloppe collante, froide, et surtout empreinte de malveillance. Elle frissonna. Avec hésitation elle leva une main et tâtonna l'obscurité devant elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant une substance molle sous sa paume! Cependant elle ne voyait rien, rien que cette obscurité qui semblait vivante. Elle tressaillit en se rendant enfin compte que c'était ces ténèbres même qu'elle touchait, et elle retira sa main avec dégoût. Elle pivota lentement sur elle même et semblait plus nager dans cette substance noire que de bouger sur la terre ferme.

L'angoisse s'empara d'elle. _Où était-elle?_ Elle ne voyait aucune sortie, elle était trappée ici, dans le monde des ombres, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Elle allait rester ici pour l'éternité, et elle oublierait les rayons du soleil, le scintillement des étoiles, la senteur de l'herbe, et tout ce qui aura été vivant. En pensant à cela elle étouffait déjà. Tout à coup, une petite lumière, faible et vacillante, se fit entrevoir dans les ténèbres non loin d'elle. C'était un rayon d'espoir dans ce monde où ce mot n'était pas connu. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'elle sache comment, elle s'était déjà frayé un chemin parmi cette substance qui constituait l'obscurité, et cette lumière avait grandi, brillant à présent à quelques mètres d'elle à peine.

Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout de s'être frayée tout ce chemin dans l'ombre, mais au contraire, elle sentait les conséquences de cette action. Tout son corps était fatigué, ses membres étaient moux, sa respiration haletante, elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas, voire un geste de plus. Elle se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres, mais quelque chose de plus fort encore que sa volonté la poussa vers l'avant, et elle fit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la lumière, de l'espoir.

Elle avançait la tête basse, les pieds lourds, et quand elle sentit le scintillement même de cette lumière sur son visage, elle leva péniblement sa tête, mais en fut éblouie. Tout brillait devant d'elle, et cela lui prit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir que la lumière avait prit la forme d'une porte. Elle s'y précipita. Tout devint de plus en plus brillant, de telle sorte qu'elle dut fermer les yeux. Cependant une douceur l'envahissait, et la lumière semblait la bercer. Elle se laissa aller contre elle, et graduellement, la lumière diminua d'intensité.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un lit moelleux, dans une chambre baignée de soleil. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, ainsi que la fenêtre. De l'extérieur lui parvenait le pépiement des premiers oiseaux qui se réveillaient, et la senteur des feuilles sous le souffle du vent de l'aube lui parvenait également.

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis que la nuit faisait place au jour, les derniers morceaux de son cauchemer s'effacèrent de sa mémoire. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, et la pureté de ce matin d'automne lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle s'assit sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, s'adossa au mur derrière elle. Elle se sentait en paix, son cœur était léger, et tout lui paraissait beau et éclatant. En observant les branches encore vertes des arbres, elle réfléchit à sa situation. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était tout autant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant de dormir. _Voyons voir…_ - réfléchit-elle en plissant le front – _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tout_ à coup, une image traversa son esprit… _marcher_, oui ils avaient marché beaucoup, dans la forêt, monté sur des versant de collines, et puis tout à coup un paysage merveilleux s'était présenté à leurs vues. _Fondcombe…_

Elle sursauta. Voilà où elle était! Elle était à Fondcombe! Cependant avec ce mot plusieurs images douloureuses traversèrent sa tête en un éclair, et surtout, elle se rappela de Frodon! _C'est pour ce soir!_ – se rappela-t-elle avec un frisson – _c'est le dernier délai pour Frodon! _

Sur ce elle sauta en bas du lit, une immese urgence l'envahissant. Elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et puis encore en chemise de nuit elle parcourut le couloir en courant jusqu'à une porte de derrière qui donnait sur les jardins. Elle courut encore un peu sur le chemin pavé, pour arriver jusqu'à une intersection de quatres petits chemins. Elle pesta intérieurement. La chambre de Frodon ne se trouvait certainement pas de ce côté-ci. Elle allait faire demi tour quand un groupe de personnes arriva par l'un des quatres chemins. Ils discutaient tous avec animation, et cela ne fit que renforcer son agacement. Le groupe arriva rapidement en vue, et Sarah hoqueta en reconnaissant trois d'entre eux.

- Sam! Merry! Pippin!

Les interpellés se retournèrent, et stoppèrent net à la vue de la jeune hobbite.

* * *

Bon, après tout j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre avant halloween lol.

Revieeeeeeeeews pleeeeeeeeeease... ayez pitié d'une auteure qui a seulement une dizaine de reviews jusqu'à présent!


	14. La confusion de Sarah

**La confusion de Sarah**

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes sur la petite assemblée. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la petite hobbite aux cheveux en bataille, à l'air hagard et encore revêtue de sa chemise de nuit. Sam se secoua pour se ressaisir, mais ne sut pas s'il devait être abasourdi ou heureux. Finalement il opta pour les deux et fit :

- Miss Sarah! Je suis trop content de vous revoir mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Sarah! – s'écria Merry à son tour – il était temps que tu te réveilles! Nous commencions tous à nous inquiéter sérieusement!

- Oui, on commençait même à croire que la belle au bois dormant n'était pas un simple conte – commenta Pippin, toujours aussi désinvolte.

Mais cela se voyait que lui aussi était heureux de revoir la jeune hobbite enfin sur pied, et pour montrer cela il jeta un rapide clin d'œil à Sarah juste comme il finissait sa phrase.

- Les hobbits! – fit Grands Pas plutôt sévèrement – ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Je suis sûre que cette jeune personne voudrait savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passe ici.

Sarah avait été amusée par la réaction de Pippin, mais son visage redevint sérieux en entendant ce que Grands Pas avait dit. C'est vrai que tout n'était pas très clair dans sa tête, et elle aimerait savoir ce qui se passait maintenant. Alors elle posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Pourquoi vous inquiétiez-vous? Faire la grasse matinée n'a rien de très alarmant, pourtant.

- La grasse matinée? – s'exclama Sam avec ébranlement – sauf votre respect miss Sarah, je ne pense pas que dormir pendant...

- Sam! – l'apostropha le Seigneur Elrond.

Le concerné s'interrompit, surpris, et regarda l'elfe. Celui-ci secoua sa tête, ne tenant pas compte du regard offusqué que lui lança la jeune hobbite.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez me parler de ce qui se passait? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr...

- Alors comment se fait-il qu'on ne réponde pas à la première question que je pose? – continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je préfère qu'on commence depuis le début – s'expliqua Elrond calmement.

Mais tout à coup, le but de sa présence ici revint en mémoire à Sarah. Son visage se crispa et elle cria presque :

- Attendez une minute! Et Frodon? Comment va-t-il?

Tout le monde sursauta par ce changement de ton inattendu, mais Sarah ne se préoccupait nullement de cela, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le Seigneur Elrond, attendant une réponse de sa part avec anxiété. La première expression qu'elle vit sur le visage de l'elfe fit monter cependant une petite étincelle d'espoir dans son cœur, car le Seigneur Elrond avait souri.

- Ah! Ça c'est un bon début, en effet – répondit-il doucement.

- Alors? Avez-vous... avez vous réussi à le guérir? – demanda Sarah, n'osant encore trop y croire.

Mais l'elfe hocha sa tête, et ses yeux pétillèrent. La jeune hobbite écarquilla des yeux, incapable d'encastrer ce sentiment de soulagement qui la submergeait. Bouleversée, elle prit appui sur un arbre voisin et mit une main sur sa poitrine. Lentement, elle baissa la tête et commença à haleter doucement, cherchant sans doute à reprendre sa respiration et à se ressaisir. Tous les autres pensaient néanmoins qu'elle pleurait, et la regardèrent tous avec compassion. Cependant, quand elle releva la tête, un sourire resplendissant luisait sur son visage. Elle commença à rire d'une voix claire, et la joie qui s'y dégageait fut si contagieux que tout le monde se mit à rire avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'assemblée se calma, et maintenant que le problème de Frodon avait été résolu, Sarah se tourna vers ses autres compagnons, totalement concentrée à présent sur les nouvelles qu'ils allaient lui donner.

- Commençons alors! – fit-elle d'une humeur superbe.

Tout en disant cela ses yeux firent le tour du petit groupe, et tout à coup se posèrent sur la silhouette d'un homme beaucoup plus en retrait que les autres, et qui était resté silencieux durant tout l'entretien. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent, mais avant tout elle voulait d'abord avoir le cœur net. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, incertaine, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne soit plus caché par les autres, alors elle s'écria avec stupeur et émerveillement :

- Gandalf?!

Le vieil homme sourit et marcha lentement vers elle, appuyé sur son bâton.

- Gandalf! Je ne peux pas le croire! Vous êtes vraiment là!

Les autres regardaient la scène avec un petit sourire en coin; ils avaient tous eu la même réaction que la jeune hobbite quand le vieux magicien s'était enfin révélé. Sarah, encore sous le choc, bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais soudain elle éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras du magicien. Celui-ci eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis éclata bientôt de rire, comme tous les autres, encore une fois.

- Oh Gandalf! C'est merveilleux!

- Nous n'avons pas eu une ambiance aussi joyeuse depuis des âges, me semble-t-il – commenta Elrond en riant de bon cœur – décidément cette jeune hobbite a le don d'apporter beaucoup de joie et d'espoir par sa présence seule.

Grands Pas plissa le front à cette remarque, puis se rendant compte que le seigneur Elrond le dévisageait, il s'empressa de sourire à son tour. Mais le maître de Fondcombe n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que le Rôdeur avait une petite idée qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Toutefois il n'insista pas non plus, et reporta son attention sur le groupe de hobbits qui riaient et parlaient tous en même temps. Il cria alors pour obtenir l'attention et déclara :

- Mes amis, tout ceci est vraiment très agréable, mais il est temps de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Mais avant de commencer, sache, ma très chère hobbite, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, puisque tu sais déjà la moitié d'entre elles.

Sarah, étonnée, le fixa sans savoir quoi répondre.

- C'est vrai? Vous n'avez vraiment rien de nouveau à m'apprendre?

- Et bien, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si cela n'avait pas été par ton aide, Frodon serait sans doute déj mort à l'instant qu'il est! Tu peux donc être fière de ton intervention, ce soir-là! Ah... et j'ajoute que je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi – répondit le seigneur Elrond avec un sourire paternel.

Sarah mit un instant pour mettre en ordre toutes ces paroles. Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe, et se demanda si tout ceci était une blague. Elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que le seigneur Elrond lui avait dit, il aurait pu parler elfique qu'elle aurait mieux compris! Comme le silence s'éternisait et que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, Sarah se tortilla nerveusement sur place. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire... de plus les autres paraissaient au contraire très sérieux, et attendait une réponse de sa part. _Elle ne pouvait pas inventer, elle ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne pouvait pas aquiescer, parce qu'elle voulait comprendre, elle était là pour cela! Qui pourrait la sortir de cette situation?_ Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux hobbits, ils la regardaient tous avec la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Elle se détourna : _non sûrement pas eux_!

Quant à Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond, c'était eux qui lui avaient posé la question, donc l'aide ne viendrait pas de leur part non plus. Elle soupira : _décidément elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule, comme d'habitude._ Cependant, un déclic se fit soudain dans sa tête : _il y avait bien une personne qui la comprendrait. Grands Pas!_ Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à lui plus tôt. Depuis cette nuit à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait une compréhension mutuelle entre eux. Voyant que les autres la dévisageaient avec de plus en plus d'insistance, elle fit, gênée :

- Euh... en fait...

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas capable d'aller plus loin que ces deux mots. Elle se tourna vers le Rôdeur avec des yeux suppliants. _Pourvu qu'il comprenne! _– pensa-t-elle avec fougue. Grands Pas sembla d'abord supris, mais le regard de Sarah se fit plus insistant. Enfin, il parut comprendre. Il s'apprêtait donc à prendre la parole, quand le seigneur Elrond toussota et le devança :

- Et alors... sache que nous te devons tous beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait. D'ailleurs pour réussir à ramener Frodon des ténèbres il faut une connaissance en médecine particulèrement avancé, et je suis tout simplement émerveillé par ce que tu as accompli.

Sarah tombait vraiment des nues à présent. Elle arqua ses sourcils et regarda le seigneur Elrond comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. _C'est quoi tout ce charabia? Pourquoi il parle d'une intervention quelconque de ma part? Je n'ai rien fait moi! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit!_ Mais apparement les autres si – pensa-t-elle en dévisageant Sam, Merry et Pippin qui la regardaient tous avec reconnaissance.

Sarah leur jeta un regard courroucé. Elle n'aimait pas être la seule dans un groupe à ne rien comprendre à la situation. Et puis elle s'était peut-être trompée après tout, et que Grands Pas ne pouvait l'aider en aucune manière. Elle s'apprêtait à avouer haut et fort qu'elle n'y comprenait rien à tout ce que le Seigneur Elrond avait dit, quand la voix du Rôdeur se fit entendre :

- Allons, allons Sarah, ne soyez pas modeste! Je suis sûr que vous êtes très contente et très fière de ce que vous avez réussi à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Non, décidément, il n'avait rien compris. Elle regarda le Rôdeur d'un air déçu, et ouvrit a buoche pour dire enfin la vérité, quand elle crut voir Grands Pas lui jeter un clin d'œil. Mais cela avait été si rapide et si minime, qu'elle n'en fut pas sûre. Toutefois, elle se dit qu'elle ne perdait rien à considérer cela comme une marque de complicité. Elle entra donc dans le jeu du Rôdeur, ou ce qu'elle avait interprété comme étant ainsi.

- Oui, en effet – fit-elle avec un petit rire – je ne croyais pas que je réussirais à faire ce que j'ai fait. Eh bien, je suis contente que vous me soyez tous si reconnaissants, je...

Elle ne sut plus quoi inventer, mais heureusement, cette réponse sembla satisfaire tout le monde qui se remit à bavarder avec entrain. Le moment de gêne était passé. Sarah poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais dans son esprit, tout était devenu au contraire plus confus. Sam, Merry et Pippin vinrent tout de suite auprès d'elle pour obtenir plus d'informations sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour guérir Frodon, mais elle se déroba promptement en disant qu'elle devait aller se changer. En passant près de Grands Pas, resté en retrait, celui-ci se baissa d'un mouvement rapide pour lui chuchoter d'aller le rejoindre au petit salon lorsqu'elle se serait changée.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, aussitôt sortie de sa chambre, mais cette fois-ci toute habillée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et pénétra silencieusement dans le salon. Grands Pas était là et l'attendait, assis sur un divan, une pipe entre les lèvres. Dès qu'elle entra, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sarah obtempéra, soudain nerveuse, et Grands Pas se leva pour aller fermer la porte. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le Rôdeur ne parla pas durant les premiers minutes ; il se contentait de fumer sa pipe d'un air songeur. Finalement, ayant l'air de choisir ses mots avec soin, il prit la parole :

- Sarah, pouvez-vous me dire tout ce que vous avez fait depuis votre arrivée à Fondcombe?

Sarah s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. De plus, elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver à présent. Elle s'était attendue à pouvoir enfin comprendre grâce à cet entretien avec le Rôdeur, mais cette première question lui fit redouter de compliquer les choses encore plus. Elle répondit donc d'un ton bourru :

- Les autres ont dû vous le raconter! Que signifie tout ceci? Vous êtes là pour m'expliquer, pas pour me poser des questions qui vont compliquer les choses encore plus!

- Je dois vérifier que mon hypothèse sur votre cas soit juste, et pour cela j'ai besoin d'entendre ce récit de votre propre bouche – répondit-il calmement.

Sarah lui lança un regard noir. On dirait un interrogatoire – pensa-t-elle lugubrement – je n'aime pas le tour que prend cette conversation. Toutefois, elle consentit tout de même à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, alors elle commença d'une voix monotone :

- Je suppose que je vais commencer par le moment ou le Seigneur Elrond était rentré dans ce même salon où nous sommes à présent. Après qu'il nous ait annoncé la nouvelle, je me sentis véritablement coupable, parce que j'avais oublié tout à propos de Frodon. Vous êtiez là, je suppose, alors que vous devez savoir ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Vous savez également que le Seigneur Elrond a consenti à me mener à Frodon à l'instant même sur ma demande.

À ce stade de l'histoire, le Rôdeur eut un petit sourire. En effet, il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette scène-là, la force de persuasion de cette jeune hobbite était tout simplement remarquable. Cependant, Sarah continuait son récit :

- J'ai donc vu Frodon, son état ne me semblait guère mieux, et les choses que m'a dites le seigneur Elrond m'ont complètement abattue, surtout le fait que Frodon ne pourrait plus vivre que jusqu'à ce soir.

- Ce soir? – ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Grands Pas.

- Oui, ce soir. Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il? Vous ne le saviez pas?

Sarah le regarda avec méfiance. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toute cette histoire, et elle savait aussi que c'était elle qui était du mauvais côté. Interrompant ses pensées noires, la voix de Grands Pas la pria de continuer son histoire, ce qu'elle fit, mais de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors... je disais donc que cela m'avait particulièrement découragée, et après ... - ici elle marqua une hésitation – après, tout est devenu un peu confus. Je pense que je suis sortie de la chambre et ...- elle plissa les yeux, paraissant effectuer un énorme travail de mémoire. Finalement, elle repris avec incertitude – je... j'ai marché un peu dans des couloirs qui me paraissaient à ne plus finir. Je... je crois que j'ai fini par retrouver ma chambre. Je suis entrée et ... et je me suis mise au lit – finit-elle d'une voix faible.

C'était maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir quitté le Seigneur Elrond. La question de Grands Pas ne lui parut plus bête tout d'un coup. En relevant sa tête, elle croisa le regard perçant du Rôdeur, et en un éclair elle eut l'impression d'être retournée à ce fameux soir à l'auberge au centre du village de Bree. Toutefois, Grands Pas ne fit aucun commetaire et d'un hochement de tête, l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ensuite...je me suis endormie... je crois... et... je me suis réveillée ce matin en sachant que le dernier délai pour sauver Frodon finissait ce soir. Donc, je suis partie vite fait pour aller le voir, et également voir le seigneur Elrond si je pouvais le trouver. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée de direction, et je suis arrivée à ce croisement où nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour vous trouver tous dans un état bizarre - finit-elle en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

Quand elle eut fini, le silence retomba, lourd comme un marteau. _Ainsi donc j'avais deviné..._pensa Grands Pas_ - elle ne se rappelle pas qu'elle est allée dans la chambre de Frodon avec la rage au cœur, et qu'elle a ensuite appliqué l'une des racines les plus vieilles de la médecine elfique en pénétrant dans l'esprit de Frodon et en l'extrarcant au mal qui le rongeait. Oui, personnellement, je connais très peu de personnes qui arrivent faire ce que cette jeune hobbite a réussi à faire sans même s'en rendre compte._

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que le Rôdeur reporta soudain son attention sur Sarah, qui le regardait comme si elle attendait le verdict d'un juge.

Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne se rappelât pas de certaines choses, et elle pressentait que Grands Pas allait lui annoncer qu'elle était folle ou quelque chose qui devait ressembler à cela, mais certainement rien d'agréable.

En un seul coup d'œil le Rôdeur avait deviné tous ces sentiments qui se livrait bataille à l'intérieur de la tête et de l'esprit de la jeune hobbite, alors pour la rassurer, il sourit. Sarah se détendit un peu, mais le visage de Grands Pas redevenant sérieux encore une fois, elle sentit une drôle de boule descendre dans son estomac. Enfin, le Rôdeur parla à nouveau :

- Merci, Sarah. C'est ce que je croyais. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, cela confirme mon hypothèse.

Sarah fut extrêmement désarçonnée par cette réponse. Elle regarda le Rôdeur avec perplexité.

- Alors, vous allez me donner des explications? – demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, nous sommes ici pour cela n'est-ce pas? Mais avant tout, je voudrais vous poser une autre petite question.

Voyant l'air affolé de Sarah, il ajouta calmement :

- Mais avant même cette question, je voudrais vous prier d'avoir confiance en moi. Vous pouvez être sûre que tout ce que je fais est pour votre bien, vous n'avez donc pas raison d'être nerveuse par toutes ces questions qui doivent certainement vous paraître des plus bizarres. Je vous promets que je vous expliquerait tout quand je serais sûr de mon idée, et cela peut prendre du temps. Et maintenant je vous demande de me répondre franchement : _Avez-vous confiance en moi?_

Pendant tout le temps que Grands Pas parla, Sarah sentit une agréable sérénité l'envahir. Oui, elle avait confiance en cet homme, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide. Elle trouva alors sa réaction pendant tout leur entretien très impoli, et elle se sentit soudain honteuse de cela. À la question du Rôdeur, elle répondit donc par l'affirmative, et baissa la tête pour cacher son désarroi.

Grands Pas sourit cependant à cette réponse à laquelle il s'y attendait, et voyant l'atittude de Sarah, il dit :

- Ne vous sentiez pas coupable non plus. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas comprendre. Votre réaction a été tout à fait normale. Je vous le répète donc : Ne vous sentiez pas coupable.

Sarah poussa un petit soupir, puis elle releva la tête, et dit d'une voix assurée :

- Posez-moi votre question, Grands Pas.

Le Rôdeur hocha la tête avec satisfaction. D'une voix lente, il commença :

- Est-ce que tout à l'heure ça a été la première fois que vous voyez Gandalf depuis que vous aviez quitté la Comté?

La jeune hobbite ne fut surprise qu'une dizaine de secondes. Elle s'attendait effectivement à une question de ce genre. Elle répondit placidement :

- Oui, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas venu à l'auberge comme promis. Où ailleurs l'aurais-je donc vu?

Un sentiment étrange s'empara soudain d'elle, une vision rapide. _Une chambre baignée de soleil, et deux hommes flous dont l'un ressemblait indubitablement à Gandalf, avec sa barbe grise et son long bâton. Derrière ces deux silhouettes incertaines, un grand lit trônait._ Tous ces souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Attendez! – s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui? – fit Grands Pas en se redressant à moitié.

Mais plus Sarah faisait d'efforts pour revoir sa vision, plus celle-ci avait tendance à fuir et à disparaître, de telle sorte qu'à la fin presque rien ne resta de ce souvenir-éclair. Elle soupira.

- Non, rien.

- Dites toujours, cela peut servir – fit le Rôdeur, manifestement intéressé.

- Eh bien... je pense que j'ai déjà vu Gandalf à Fondcombe... mais c'était probablement juste un rêve! – se récria-t-elle tout de suite après.

Grands Pas la fixa longuement, puis dit dans un murmure :

- Vous souvenez-vous également d'avoir rêvé d'un endroit... plutôt sombre, tout noir, et où des choses maléfiques se font sentir à chaque instant?

Sarah secoua la tête, mais tout juste comme elle le faisait, un éclair déchirant traversa son esprit. _D'une main elle tâtonnait l'obscurité devant elle...mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette substance visqueuse et collante qu'elle sentait sans la voir?_

Elle s'arrêta net dans son geste, et se surpris à hocher la tête cette fois-ci en disant d'une voix anormalement lugubre, qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir : « Tout est noir, tout est sombre, il n'y a pas d'espoir... »

Après cela, elle parut se réveiller, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se rendant compte que tout n'était pas sombre, que Grands Pas était là, et avec lui, l'espoir. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser pour elle-même : _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Les yeux du Rôdeur s'assombrirent cependant, et posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sarah, il déclara :

- Jeune hobbite, vous m'avez fait confiance et vous avez répondu à mes questions. C'est donc maintenant à mon tour de répondre aux vôtres. La première chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que tout ce que vous avait raconté, votre arrivée à Fondcombe et votre première visite à Frodon, oui je dis bien première car il y a eu un deuxième, ne se sont pas passés hier, comme vous le croyez, mais il y a bien une semaine...

* * *

Une lumière agréable perçait à travers ses paupières, et le chant des oiseaux retentissait délicieusement à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas entendu un son aussi pur depuis bien longtemps. Il avait même presque oublié ce que c'était. Dans l'endroit où il s'était trouvé auparavant, tout n'était que ténèbres, tout se collait à lui et voulait l'étouffer dans leur étau de malveillance. Mais à présent tout était fini, et il le savait. Il se sentait encore faible, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis des jours et des jours. Sur le grand lit confortable, Frodon Sacquet remua légèrement et gémit, puis d'une voix ensomeillée demanda :

- Où suis-je?

- Vous êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond, à Fondcombe. Il est dix heures du matin, et nous sommes le 24 octobre, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Frodon avait été surpris que quelqu'un lui réponde, mais il l'avait été encore plus par le ton de familiarité qui perçait dans cette voix. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, et se redressant prudemment sur le lit molleux, se tourna enfin sur la personne assise à côté de lui.

- Gandalf! – s'exclama-t-il.

Quelle n'était pas sa surprise en revoyant enfin son vieil ami qui le regardait avec des pétillements dans les yeux.

- Oui! Je suis bien là – répondit-il joyeusement.

Pour Frodon, le premier choc de la rencontre passé, il se rappela de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait fuyé de la Comté, persécuté jour et nuit par les Cavaliers Noirs. La scène de l'auberge du Poney Fringant lui revint en mémoire aussi clairement que s'il l'avait sous les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé Gandalf? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu?

Le vieux magicien le regarda d'un air désolé. Il ne souriait plus du tout à présent, et une ride creusa son front. Un souvenir particulièrement désagréable semblait avoir reflué dans sa mémoire, et tout à coup il parut être plongé dans une songerie lointaine, ne voyant plus Frodon ni la chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune hobbit l'appela doucement par son nom qu'il sembla revenir dans la réalité. En voyant Frodon qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, sa ride disparut, et il sourit à nouveau.

- Oh... j'ai été...retardé.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Frodon allait insister quand la porte de la chambre fut ouverte précipitamment, et Sam Gamegie entra en trombe pour se précipiter aussitôt vers le lit de son maître.

- Ah... Misécorde! Vous êtes réveillé! Qu'on s'est fait du mouron pour vous, n'est-ce pas votre Seigneurie? – finit-il en s'adressant à Gandalf.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en riant. En voyant Sam, le visage de Frodon s'éclaira d'un sourire, et il rit de bon cœur à ce qu'avait dit son jardinier. Gandalf reprit alors la parole d'un ton joyeux :

- Oui, grâce à l'expérience du Seigneur Elrond et au courage de votre amie Sarah, vous commencez enfin à vous remettre.

Tout juste comme il finissait de parler, le Seigneur Elrond lui même apparut derrière le magicien et déclara :

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet!

Frodon ne sut plus quoi dire, il était ému par l'accueil que l'on lui donnait, et surtout il était fier qu'un elfe aussi important que le Seigneur Elrond le traite avec autant d'égards. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se contenta alors de sourire timidement. Toutefois, s'il y avait bien une chose qui le tracassait un peu, c'était le fait que Gandalf ait mentionné Sarah dans tout ceci. _Avait-elle joué un rôle dans toute cette histoire?_

* * *

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Sarah en sortit lentement, et referma la porte derrière elle. Sans regarder où elle allait, elle se mit en marche. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser sérieusement, et elle était perdu dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle était arrivée à ce croisement même où elle avait rencontré les autres, il y avait à peine quelques heures, qui lui semblaient énormément lointaines à présent. Tant de choses avaient été dites, tant de révélations... extravagantes dans ce petit salon, hors de portée de toute oreille indiscrète.

Oui, Grands Pas lui avait fait part de son hypothèse, qui s'était avérée juste. Il lui avait aussi parlé de son don. Sarah était tout simplement abasourdie. Comment en est-elle arrivée à posséder un don aussi précieux? Lentement, elle se remit en marche, empruntant l'un des chemins qui menait vers les jardins. Grands Pas lui avait aussi parlé d'un certain rôle qu'elle devrait jouer avant que toute cette histoire ne se termine...

Une senteur d'herbes sauvages parvint soudain à ses narines, et interrompant ses pensées sur l'avenir et les problèmes à venir, la jeune hobbite posa pour la première fois un regard sur ce qui l'entourait. À mesure qu'elle avait avancé sur le sentier, le gazon s'était fait plus épais, les arbres plus nombreux, et le sentier même sur lequel elle marchait avait été peu à peu enseveli par la végétation.

Mais le jardin en lui même était encore plus splendide, de telle sorte que Sarah oublia bien vite ses soucis et ses pensées confuses devant la beauté de ce paysage. On dirait que le cœur de la nature avait choisi Fondcombe pour domicile ; tout était tellement vivant, tellement beau, que la jeune hobbite en fut éblouie.

Avec l'arrivée de l'automne, tous les arbres fruitiers du jardin s'étaient recouverts de fruits. Le ciel était bleu, sans un nuage. Le gazon était vert, d'un vert presque irréel, mais parsemé aussi de petites fleurs par-ci par-là. Sarah s'approcha avec extase d'un pommier élégant, dont les pommes rouges parfaites pendaient lourdement sur les branches. Avec agilité, et ayant l'impression d'être revenue dans la Comté en ses temps d'enfance, elle grimpa sur l'arbre comme un petit singe, et atteignant les premiers branches, se hissa dessus sans difficulté.

Ensuite, assise à califourchon sur une branche solide, elle cueilla doucement une belle pomme rouge et croqua dedans avec délice. Le fruit était juteux et bon. C'était la pomme la plus délicieuse qu'on lui eut jamais donné à goûter. Tout en la mangeant, elle regarda de son arbre tout le reste du jardin, qui était immense. De son poste elle découvrit une petite rivière qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le sol. Elle coulait en zigzag pour arriver à une petite cascade où elle tombait avec un tintement léger sur la plaine en contrebas. De ce même poste, elle aperçut d'autres pommiers, mais également des arbres à poire, à pêches, et à cerises.

D'un bond, elle sauta de son arbre pour aterrir agilement sur le sol. De là, elle courut vers le ruisseau et s'y abreuva, ensuite elle suivit son cours jusqu'à la cascade qu'elle avait aperçu depuis son arbre. Arrivée là, elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et contempla l'eau qui tombait sans relâche, comme une longue bande blanche et écumeuse. Bercée par la brise chaude de l'après midi et le bruit de l'eau, elle plongea bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

L'après midi même, Frodon alla beaucoup meiux et put même se lever et aller sur le balcon qui surplombait les jardins de Fodcombe. De là, il put admirer la verdure des arbres et du gazon, et sentit peu à peu ses forces lui revenir complètement. Ensuite, il descendit sur l'allée qui longeait ces même jardins, et là il rencontra Sam.

- M. Frodon! – s'écria ce dernier – vous êtes déjà debout? Le Seigneur Elrond avait pourtant dit que...

- C'est bon, Sam. Une petite marche ne peut me faire que du bien, n'est-ce pas? Et puis je me sens même assez fort pour aller faire un tour dans ces jardins que j'ai aperçus de mon balcon.

- Hum – fit Sam, pas très convaincu.

Mais ainsi, il marchèrent en silence le long de l'allée, une brise chaude caressant de temps en temps leurs visages. Arrivés sous l'ombre d'une petite chapelle, ils entendirent soudain des cris derrière eux. Et voilà Merry et Pippin qui accouraient vers eux en riant et en gesticulant. Frodon était très heureux de les revoir, et les serra tous deux dans ses bras.

Dieu, que tu as déj l'air d'être en plein forme! – s'exclama Merry en dévisageant son ami.

Frodon rit et se tournant vers Sam :

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, mon bon Sam.

Ensuite, il se bombarda le torse et dit d'une voix exaggérément sérieuse :

- Je suis très solide, voyez vous! Oui, nous les Sacquets on est fiers de cette supériorité que nous avons sur les autres.

- Tu ne parles pas de Lobelia là, j'espère! – fit Pippin en gloussant.

Lo-be-lia!!! – s'indigna Frodon – mais pour qui me prenez-vous?

Tous les quatre furent pris d'un fou rire. Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier qui menait aux jardins. Bientôt, Sarah apparut à leur vue, les cheveux enmêlées avec des feuilles et de l'herbe, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de démêler en pestant à voix basse. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les quatre hobbits, que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sam s'exclamer :

- Mais voilà donc Miss Sarah! Je ne vous cherche depuis longtemps déjà. Vous êtes-vous donc allée pendant tout ce temps?

Sarah leva sa tête pour répondre que cela ne le regardait pas, mais la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux bleus rivés sur elle...

* * *

Hip, hip, hip hourrrrraaaa!! J'ai enfin pu publier ce chapitre! Je l'avais fini depuis belle lurette, mais refusait de s'ouvrir sur mon ordi!!! snif voilà déjà deux chapitres sur Fondcombe, mais je ne risque pas encore de finir l'action ici. C'Est pas que j'aime particulièrement la demeure d'Elrond, mais j'ai ajouté des choses et je n'avais pas remarqué que ça changeait tout mon programme!

Eh bien je crains maintenant que vous n'ayez à supporter encore un ou deux chapitres sur Fondcombe, puisque je ne suis même pas encore rendue au conseil! Bonne lecture pour la suite tout de même, et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas découragés de lire la suite!

Je remercie d'avance ceux qui auront la bonté, et si vous voulez toujours... la pitié de me laisser une p'tite review :p.


	15. La Communauté de l'Anneau

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

Sarah resta immobile pendant un instant, sentant le souffle lui manquer. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais pas du tout aujourd'hui, et surtout à ce moment précis. Frodon non plus ne bougeait plus, ne riait plus, ne voyait plus que cette hobbite qui se tenait devant elle, et il la trouva très belle dans cette position, avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, avec ce regard étonné.

Finalement, ce fut Sarah qui remua la première, mal à l'aise. Elle fit quelques pas timides, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les deux hobbits se dévisagèrent, et puis Frodon sourit timidement, mais c'était un sourire sincère, un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait à Sarah de sa vie. D'ailleurs la jeune hobbite en fut choquée, mais choquée agréablement. Elle en mit en effet quelques instants pour se rendre bien compte de l'authenticité de ce sourire. Alors lentement, elle sourit en retour, un sourire rapide, mais aussi sincère que le sien. Ensuite, elle passa près de lui en coup de vent et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux chambres.

Frodon resta un moment, songeur, puis il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher en silence avec les autres le long de l'allée. Le jeune hobbit marchait la tête baissée, plongé dans ses propres pensées, et n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire. Les autres respectaient son silence, bien qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas, et le petit groupe marcha donc tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. Tout à coup, devant eux, un banc apparut sur leur champ de vision, et sur ce banc il y avait…

- Bil-bon! – cria Frodon, médusé, pour éclater de rire encore une fois.

Laissant les autres, il accourut vers son oncle et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Frodon… mon petit… alors comment vas-tu?

- Oncle Bilbon! Quelle surprise de vous avoir rencontré ici!

- Ah.. je voulais en fait aller m'enchanter de nouveau devant les merveilles de la forêt noire… visiter Esgaroth, et… revoir la montagne solitaire. Mais l'âge semble finalement m'avoir rattrapé.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Frodon remarqua avec stupeur que des rides s'étaient creusées sur le visage de son oncle, et que ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs à présent. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un commentaire quelconque, son oncle l'entraîna vers le banc et lui demanda de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le petit homme paraissait très content de revoir son neveu, et avec un sourire un peu mystérieux lui tendit un grand livre rouge qu'il avait tenu caché derrière son dos pendant tout ce temps. Le jeune hobbit le regarda avec fascination, et s'asseyant à côté de Bilbon, ouvrit le livre à la première page, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. En fait, dans la Comté, il avait déjà feuilleté plusieurs fois ce livre en écoutant son oncle lui raconter quelques périties de l'histoire. Mais ce jour-là il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le lisait.

- Alors, vous l'avez fini? – demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oh… il me reste encore quelques détails à ajouter, mais pour l'ensemble, c'est bon.

Frodon sourit. Quand son oncle parlait de détails, cela voulait dire qu'il allait encore écrire plusieurs pages. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il reporta son attention sur le livre, et en tournant la page, une carte de la Comté apparut devant ses yeux. En la regardant attentivement, il repéra Hobbitbourg, la rivière Brandevin et la forêt du pays de Bouc. Tous ces lieux firent apparaître des images et des souvenirs de son enfance dans sa tête. Il soupira.

- Le Comté me manque – fit-il dans un souffle en se tournant vers Bilbon – j'ai passé toute mon enfance à imaginer que j'étais quelque part ailleurs, avec vous, vivant l'une de vos aventures….

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Mais mon aventure à moi s'est révélée très différente.

Le vieux Bilbon parut ému, il tendit une main et caressa doucement la joue de son neveu.

- M….mon cher petit – murmura-t-il à la fin.

Frodon ne dit rien, puis se contenta de sourire. Il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son oncle qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Mais maintenant qu'il était juste en face de lui, il le trouva…changé. Il n'arrivait pas à en expliquer la raison, mais il le ressentait dans son cœur.

* * *

Sarah regarda le plafond de sa chambre d'un œil rêveur. Frodon allait mieux, elle en était contente pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassée. Grands Pas lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été désespérée pour lui, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle était juste contente, rien de plus. Cela lui parut exagéré qu'elle puisse avoir guéri Frodon. _Grands Pas lui aurait-il raconté des histoires?_ Non, elle ne le croyait pas. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même était tout simplement très dur à accepter, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, envisagé même de réagir ainsi en temps normal. D'ailleurs, presque tout depuis qu'elle avat quitté la chambre de Frodon cet après-midi-là était brumeux.

Finalement, elle se leva et sortit une nouvelle fois de sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent et se retrouva à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Frodon et les autres tout à l'heure. Cepedant à l'heure actuelle, la place était déserte. Sarah déambula sans but dans les allées, et tout à coup vit Sam qui s'affairait devant elle. Elle pressa donc un peu le pas de façon à le rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Sam leva la tête.

- Ah, c'est vous, Miss Sarah! – fit-il avec un sourire.

Sarah aquiesça et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le brave jardinier allait répondre quand une voix retentit derrière leurs dos.

- Alors, tu fais déjà nos sacs?

Sarah se retourna d'un coup, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix. Elle découvrit Frodon qui s'avança vers eux, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir un peu, et se demanda si Frodon était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait inconsciemment pour lui. Mais le jeune hobbit se contenta de la saluer d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son jardinier, qui répondit :

- Eh bien, oui! Il n'y a pas de mal à se tenir prêts!

- Je croyais que tu voulais voir des elfes…- commença Frodon d'une voix amusée.

- Mais oui…

- Plus que tout autre chose.

- Que oui! Seulement… on a fait ce qu'on attendait de nous pas vrai? On a porté l'anneau jusqu'à Fondcombe. Alors… j'ai pensé, comme vous alliez mieux, qu'on allait vite rentrer. Chez nous.

Les deux derniers mots apportèrent une vague de nostalgie dans le cœur des hobbits, qui se dévisagèrent un moment avec la même expression de joie et de tristesse sur le visage. Sam pensait à son jardin, et à celui de son maître, et cela lui tarda d'y aller sur-le-champ pour arracher quelques mauvaises herbes. Frodon revit dans sa tête Cul-de-Sac, son petit trou de hobbit confortable, ses forêts, ses rivières qu'il aimait tant. Sarah se vit parlant de tout et de rien avec ses amies, monter sur des petites collines, et surtout courir et jouer avec Merry, Pippin et autres hobbits et hobbites de la Comté.

Finalement, toutes ces pensées s'en allèrent, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à Fondcombe, l'anneau vint hanter leurs pensées. Frodon fit une grimace qui n'échappa à personne, et Sarah vit tout à coup un pan d'obscurité devant elle. Quant à Sam, il eut un frisson comme si l'hiver était sur lui. Mais cette ombre passa assez vite ; une trille joyeuse lancée par un oiseau invisible leur rappela qu'ils étaient toujours à Fondcombe, où tout allait bien, où les fleurs étaient éternelles et les rivières toujours pures, mais surtout, où ils étaient en sécurité. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux, et dans un réflexe développé à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et écoutèrent avec angoisse la provenance du bruit.

Un homme apparut au tournant de l'allée, et les hobbits réalisèrent avec un soupir que ce n'était que Gandalf. Cependant le vieux magicien, en voyant leurs mines, sut aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient ressenti et déclara en riant :

- Ne vous préocupez pas, jeunes hobbits. Rien ne vous arrivera à Fondcombe!

Sarah sourit d'un air embarrassé, et pour changer de conversation, demanda au magicien ce qui l'amenait dans les jardins.

- Quoi! Un magicien comme moi n'aurait plus le droit de se promener dans les jardins?

Sarah rougit et balbutia que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Gandalf la coupa en riant et fit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je vois que vous êtes trop tendus pour les bonnes petites blagues de toutes façons. Alors si ça vous convient mieux, j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à vous annoncer. Sachez que demain matin il y aura un conseil pour déterminer du destin de l'anneau unique. Je vous conseille donc à tous d'aller vous coucher assez tôt et d'être en forme pour les grandes décisions qui auront lieu demain. Frodon et Sarah, vous êtes tous deux convoqués à ce conseil, alors n'y manquez pas d'y être. Et à l'heure! Bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Et sur ce, il les salua et s'en alla par où il était venu. Sarah et Frodon se regardèrent brièvement, mais Sam s'écria :

- Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas y aller?

- Sois raisonnable Sam – fit Frodon d'une voix lasse – voilà que cet anneau revient sur le tapis, moi j'aimerais au contraire être à ta place, ne plus être mêlé à tout ça.

- Vous devriez pourtant vous douter que l'histoire avec cet anneau n'était pas encore fini! Même Fondcombe n'est pas un lieu sûr pour garder une chose aussi maléfique – répliqua Sarah.

- Merci pour le rappel! – fit Frodon amèrement.

- Sois réaliste bon sang! Ça sert à quelque chose si tu fuis devant des faits inchangeables? Ne vaut-il pas mieux de trouver des solutions? Je pense que tu devrais être content de participer à ce conseil!

- Ne me donne pas des leçons! – cria Frodon – je ne suis pas d'humeur à les écouter.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur pour les choses sérieuses – répliqua Sarah sèchement – tout ce que tu sais faire c'est t'empiffrer et dormir comme un loir pendant des semaines!

Le visage de Frodon s'empourpra de colère.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé – cracha-t-il – toujours aussi odieuse!

- Et toi toujours aussi stupide!

Sur ce elle s'en alla en fulminant et en donnant un coup de pied sur le sac qu'avait préparé Sam, ce qui eut pour résultat d'éparpiller tous les objets par terre. Sam, abasourdi, regarda la scène sans parler. Puis, se tournant vers son maître, il fit d'une toute petite voix :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous recommencez à…

- Ne commence pas toi aussi Sam! – hurla Frodon.

Et il partit de son côté jusqu'à ce que Sam le perde de vue au tournant de l'allée. Le jardinier regarda un moment dans le vide, puis secoua la tête et soupira. Il croyait que ces deux-là commençaient plutôt à bien s'entendre, mais décidément il s'était trompé.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sarah fulminait encore. Comment pouvait-il être aussi irrésponsable? Elle savait que Gandalf n'aurait pas dû donner l'anneau à Frodon! Cet incapable allait prendre tout à la légère_. Pourquoi diable l'ai-je guéri_? – pensa-t-elle avec fureur – ça _n'a servi à rien et ça m'a épuisée à mort, d'après Grands Pas._ D'un mouvement brusque elle mit sa tête sous les couvertures, et ne bougea plus.

* * *

Frodon se mit au lit, dans la même chambre, et se coucha. Son humeur avait empiré depuis tout à l'heure parce que maintenant il se rendait compte que cette stupide hobbite avait eu raison. Il était responsable de cet anneau, il le savait, mais maintenant il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait ce qu'on attendait de lui! Il avait apporté l'anneau jusqu'à Fondcombe, et cela avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi, son rôle était terminé, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Était-ce trop dur à comprendre? C'est avec ces pensées noires qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, trois petis coups retentirent sur les portes en chêne. Frodon grogna, puis se retourna, et trouvant une position confortable, se rendormit. Mais les coups persistant, le jeune hobbit énervé et encore endormi, cria :

- Entrez!

Les portes s'ouvrirent et des pas légers s'approchèrent de son lit. Frodon, tout à coup, sentit le sommeil le quitter, et ouvrant doucement les yeux, vit avec étonnement un elfe debout à côté de son lit. Il se sentit immédiatement honteux d'avoir utilisé ce ton avec un elfe, et se leva d'un bond. L'elfe, cependant, ne sembla pas du tout troublé par sa réaction, et déclara en s'inclinant :

- Désolé de vous réveiller à une heure aussi matinale, mais le Seigneur Elrond vous fait dire que l'heure du Conseil est arrivée.

- Merci – balbutia le jeune hobbit.

L'elfe le salua et sortit de son même pas léger. Les portes se fermèrent sans bruit derrière lui. Frodon fixa encore un moment l'endroit où s'était tenu l'elfe un instant auparavant. Puis s'arrachant à sa rêverie il entreprit de s'habiller. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et s'avança dans le couloir, pour descendre l'escalier principal. À l'entrée, le même elfe l'attendait. Il ne paraissait pas offusquée par le temps qu'il avait pris ; en fait, il ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit : son visage avait une expression sereine qui mit Frodon légèrement mal-à-l'aise. En le voyant, l'elfe déclara de sa voix chantante :

- Bonjour maître Sacquet. Le conseil a déjà commencé, vous êtes le dernier, alors nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

Frodon aquiesça, légèrement frustré d'être le dernier, puis suivit son guide qui l'amena sur le lieu du Conseil. C'était une place située en haut d'une petite estrade, entourée de végétation, et de forme circulaire. Des chaises étaient placées sur le contour du cercle, et un piédestal de pierre était au centre, ressemblant vaguement à une table de thé. Frodon monta avec timidité sur cette espèce d'estrade et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux membres qui étaient déjà présents.

La plupart des membres étaient des elfes, et ils étaient tous à la droite du Seigneur Elrond, qui était assis sur un trône surplombant tout le conseil. En face de lui était assis Grands Pas, qui avait changé ses vêtements usés contre un ensemble noir qui lui donnait un air important et presque royal. _Cela lui va beaucoup mieux que sa cape de Rôdeur_ – pensa Frodon avec un sourire. Il y avait également un autre homme, aux cheveux châtains, à l'air fier et puissant, et de forte carrure. Deux nains étaient assis à côté de lui, dont l'un avait la barbe blanche et l'autre la barbe noire. Finalement, au bout du côté gauche, se tenait Gandalf, et à ses côtés Sarah, qui regardait partout sauf le nouveau venu. Frodon sentit une pointe d'agacement le percer, et avec un soupir se dirigea vers le siège vide à côté de Sarah qui lui était destiné.

Quand il se fut installé, Gandalf en profita pour lui présenter les membres du conseil. Mais il n'eut que le temps de lui dire que l'homme à la forte carrure s'appelait Boromir et venait du Gondor, que le Seigneur Elrond les interrompit en demandant le silence afin de débuter le conseil. Il commença ainsi :

- Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, ici à Fondcombe, pour chercher conseils et nouvelles, et c'est avec des réponses satisfaisantes à vos questions, je l'espère, que vous repartirez tous. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper!

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec tant de force que tout le monde se dévisagea, mal à l'aise. Mais Elrond continua, imperturbable :

- Vous vous unirez, ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce sort, à ce destin commun.

Il regarda Frodon avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, de telle sorte que le hobbit se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Mais le seigneur Elrond dit simplement :

- Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Et il tendit sa main vers le monticule de pierre d'un geste solennel.

Frodon, embarrassé sous les regards de toute l'assemblée, se leva avec hésitation, puis marcha vers la table de pierre, et y déposa l'anneau, qui lui semblait anormalement lourd sur le moment. En le posant, cependant, il ressentit une cruelle répugnance dans son acte, et il voulut alors reprendre l'anneau et le cacher loin de tous ces regards qui lui semblaient hostiles. Mais il arriva à se dominer, et retourna d'un pas résolu vers sa chaise. En s'asseyant, cependant, il ressentit l'anneau relâcher son étreinte sur lui, et il en fut soulagé. Un petit sourire se forma même sur ses lèvres.

Un silence tendu suivit l'apparition de l'anneau, et tout le monde le regarda d'une manière différente. Des voix murmuraient dans la tête de chaque membre de l'assemblée, mais tout à coup, une seule phrase, comme un soupir se fit entendre par tout le monde :

_- Le destin des hommes…_

Le soupir s'évanouit, comme engloutit par l'air présent. Sarah frissonna, et l'envie de s'échapper, de s'éloigner de là au plus vite possible, la prit. Mais elle se ressaisit, et serra les bras de sa chaise d'un air anxieux.

- Cet anneau est un don…

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Frodon découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de l'homme à l'allure fière qu'il avait remarqué au tout début, et son air sur-le-champ ne lui plût pas du tout. Mais sous le regard de tout le monde, l'homme ne question parut même prendre plus d'assurance, et haussant la voix et se levant, il déclara :

- Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Depuis toujours, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance le mal du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité! Donnez-nous l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui…

- On ne peut le contrôler! – le coupa une voix autoritaire – aucun d'entre nous ne le peut.

Sarah et Frodon découvrirent avec ébranlement qu'il s'agissait de Grands Pas, qui n'avais pas du tout l'air d'un Rôdeur à présent, mais plutôt d'un commandant ou d'un chef. Cependant, l'homme à l'allure fier et nommé Boromir, ne sembla pas de cet avis, et avait même l'air vexé d'avoir été interrompu. Il répliqua avec mépris :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un…. Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là?

Tout le monde attendit que Grands Pas réponde, mais il ne le fit pas. Alors une autre voix s'éleva sur leur droite.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple Rôdeur! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

C'était un jeune elfe qui avait parlé, et maintenant il fixait l'homme avec défi. Ce dernier fut surpris, et surpris désagréablement pendant un moment, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et déclara avec encore plus de mépris qu'avant :

- Aragorn, le…descendant d'Isildur….

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor!

Sarah regarda le Rôdeur, bouche bée! Grands Pas, l'héritier d'un trône? Du Gondor? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire! Cet elfe devait être en train de plaisanter! Mais dans son cœur Sarah savait que c'était vrai. Ainsi, ils avaient voyagé tout ce temps avec un roi?

Frodon regarda le nouveau personnage qui venait de leur apparaître. Il était tellement médusé qu'il le fixait sans se soucier de paraître poli ou pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le Rôdeur lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant qu'il se ressaisit et regarda ailleurs, l'air gêné. Cependant, Aragorn avait évalué que son temps était venu d'intervenir, car la conversation allait s'envenimer. En levant une main pacifique, il déclara avec calme :

_- Havo dad, Legolas!_ (asseyez vous, Legolas)

Le dénommé Legolas s'assit lentement, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Boromir avant. Ce dernier ne tint compte de rien et lança d'une voix dégoûtée :

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin!

Puis il s'assit et regarda ailleurs. Aragorn ne montra aucune expression sur son visage, mais Sarah, en le regardant, put voir qu'il était blessé, et ce fut alors qu'elle commença à regarder Boromir d'un œil mauvais. Gandalf prit la parole :

- Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser!

Boromir soupira et secoua sa tête avec mécontentement. La voix du Seigneur Elrond s'éleva alors :

- Vous n'avez pas le choix! Cet anneau doit être détruit!

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, puis une voix bourrue s'exclama :

- Et qu'attendons-nous pour le faire?

Et le nain à la barbe noire se leva d'un bond, et prenant sa hache qui gisait à côté de lui, s'avança fermement vers le piédestal de pierre. Avant que quiconque puisse le retenir, il poussa un cri et abattit sa hache sur le petit anneau d'or. Frodon regarda la scène, totalement terrifié, et il suivit avec des yeux ardents l'abaissement de la hache vers l'anneau… _son anneau_! Quand la hache et l'anneau entrèrent en contact, un éclat féroce en jaillit, et un œil énorme apparut le temps d'un éclair devant les yeux de Frodon, le faisant sursauter. Le nain fut propulsé en arrière et sa hâche tomba près de lui avec un bruit sourd.

L'œil avait longtemps disparu de la vision de Frodon, que l'image persistait encore dans son esprit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, voulant effacer cette vision grotesque, et ce faisant ne vit pas Gandalf qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

Mais tout le reste du conseil avait leur attetion rivée sur l'anneau : ils purent voir alors que l'anneau n'avait subi aucun dommage, mais le piédestal, au contraire, avait été partagé en six morceaux par une force inconnue. Les débris de ce qui restait formait une étoile au centre de laquelle gisait l'Anneau Unique.

La voix du Seigneur Elrond sortit tout le monde de leur stupeur.

- Cet anneau, Gimli fils de Gloin, ne peut être détruit par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, et ce n'est que là qu'il peut être détruit à jamais. Il faut l'amener dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois.

L'elfe dévisagea les membres un à un.

- L'un de vous… doit le faire.

Le silence pesa sur l'assemblée comme un manteau étouffant. Personne n'osait regarder le Seigneur Elrond, tout comme personne ne voulait se proposer pour cette tâche impossible. C'est alors qu'une voix bien connue s'éleva encore une fois :

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor! – déclara Boromir avec impatience – ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques! En ces terres il y a un mal qui ne dors jamais, et le grand œil… - il fit un rond avec sa main – est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, remplie de feu, de cendres et de poussière! L'air que l'on respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée! Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie!

Tout le monde avait été subjugué par le récit de Boromir concernant les terres du Mordor, mais Sarah, quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus exaspérée. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut enchantée quand une voix à sa gauche répliqua sèchement :

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit? L'anneau _doit_ être détruit!

C'était Legolas qui venait de parler, et maintenant il regardait l'homme du Gondor avec une lumière de défi dans les yeux. Cependant, il résulta que Sarah n'était pas la seule personne qui devenait exaspérée au fur et à mesure du conseil, car une voix bourrue résonna brusquement :

- Et je suppose que vous êtes celui qui va le faire?

C'était Gimli, qui regardait Legolas d'un œil mauvais. Mais avant que l'elfe puisse placer un mot, Boromir se leva et claironna :

- Et si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il, hein? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau?

- Oui! Nul ne peut ne fier à un elfe! – hurla Gimli, ne tenant pas compte de ce que disaient les autres.

Mais à cet insulte tous les elfes de l'assemblée se mirent debout et commencèrent à gesticuler avec colère en direction du nain. Et comme ces elfes constituaient plus de la moitié du conseil, un brouhaha qui alla en augmentant s'installa parmi les membres. Sarah regardait la scène, légèrement apeurée, et se demanda si ce conseil allait jamais aboutir à quelque chose. Frodon, cependant, fixait l'anneau sans ciller, et commençait devenir un peu pâle. On entendit alors Gimli hausser encore la voix et hurler :

- Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe!

Gandalf secoua sa tête, et se levant à son tour, essaya de calmer les membres, et surtout Boromir, qui semblait totalement hors de lui.

- Ne comprenez-vous pas que lorsqu'on se chamaille la puissance de sauron grandit? Nul n'y échappera! Vos maisons seront détruites, vos villages brûlés et vos champs décimés! – cria Gandalf dans l'espoir de se faire entendre.

Mais il n'eut guère de succès, et cela augmenta même la fureur de Boromir, qui scanda avec force :

- Et vous, vous n'avez que faire de mon peuple!

Sarah et Aragorn échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, mais aucun ne savait quoi faire. Frodon, lui, n'avait toujours pas lâché l'anneau des yeux, et regardait maintenant, comme obsédé, les figures des membres du conseil reflétées sur la surface de l'anneau. Il put voir la colère dans les yeux de tout le monde, des flammes dans les regards que l'on s'échangeait, et tout à coup, ces flammes furent soulevées et envahirent toute la surface de l'anneau, brûlant les silhouettes qui venaient derrière.

Les flammes dansèrent, comme au rythme d'une musique funèbre, et une voix grave et menaçante, ayant l'air de provenir de l'anneau, commença à entonner :

_- Ash nazg Durbatulûk! Ash nazg gimbatul! Ash nazg gimbatul! Ash nazg…_

La voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et présente à chaque mot. Frodon, terrifié, sut que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de terrible, si on continuait à se chamailler. Alors d'un bond, il se mit debout et cria de sa petite voix de hobbit :

- Je vais le faire!

Personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention, sauf Sarah et Grands Pas. Frodon ne se découragea pas, et criant encore plus fort, il répéta :

- Je vais le faire!

Le tumulte cessa d'un coup, et toutes les personnes s'immobilisèrent. Puis, lentement, on commença à se retourner vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. Frodon, voyant tous les yeux rivés sur lui, se demanda lui-même quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ses paroles jaillirent malgré sa volonté :

- Je vais porter l'anneau jusqu'au Mordor! Bien que – sa voix faiblit – je n'en connaisse pas le moyen…

Gandalf soupira, secouant la tête comme si une fatalité venait de tomber sur leurs têtes. Mais il sourit et s'approcha lentement du jeune hobbit, puis posa une main sur ses épaules.

- Je t'aiderai à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que tu auras à le porter!

Frodon sourit à ces mots. Avec le magicien, il aurait au moins un guide et un conseiller. Aragorn se leva alors, et marchant vers Frodon, s'agenouilla devant lui et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je puis vous protéger, je le ferais.

Il sortit son épée et l'offrit devant Frodon :

- Mon épée est vôtre!

Puis il se plaça à côté de Gandalf, derrière le hobbit. Ce dernier assista alors à la chose la plus émouvante qu'il ait jamais vécue. Ce fut au tour de Legolas de s'avancer et de dire :

- Et mon arc est vôtre!

- Et ma hâche! – fit Gimli une voix légèrement coléreuse.

Boromir s'avança lui aussi, et regardant Frodon avec un certain respect, déclara doucement :

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous!

Sarah, qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute cette cérémonie assez extraordinaire, se leva alors, et s'approchant de Frodon, dit :

- Je m'étais trompée sur ton compte, Frodon Sacquet. Maintenant je suis certaine que tu es bien la personne digne et désignée pour porter cet anneau jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Je m'excuse pour … pour hier soir…

Frodon la regarda avec émerveillement, un sentiment de joie l'envahissant tout entier. Il répondit doucement :

- Je m'étais aussi trompé sur ton compte, Sarah Soucolline. Et je viens à peine de découvrir, hélas, que tu es une personne extraordinaire. Je m'excuse pour toutes ces scènes à la Comté, mais aussi pour la fois où je t'ai accusée injustement.

Au regard perplexe de Sarah, il ajouta d'une voix timide :

- Tu sais bien, on venait d'entreprendre le voyage. On était encore dans la Comté et Sam ne voulait plus avancer. Tu t'es approchée de lui et j'ai cru que tu allais lui dire quelque chose de désagréable, uniquement parce que… parce que… enfin, je m'excuse.

Il rougit violemment. Sarah le regarda d'un air surpris pendant un moment, puis éclata de rire.

- Tu te souviens encore de cette scène-là? Moi je l'avais complètement oubliée!

Le jeune hobbit balbutia :

- Eh bien, je me rappelle que je voulais te demander pardon mais que je n'ai jamais pu le faire, alors maintenant….

Sarah le regarda avec amusement, et éclata encore plus de rire quand elle vit que le teint de Frodon tournait au tomate.

- C'est bon –fit-elle enfin – je te pardonne, va! Alors, amis?

Sarah tendit sa main. Frodon fut surpris, mais tendit aussi la sienne et répondit :

- Amis!

À ce moment-là, Sam sortit de derrière un buisson, et accourant vers eux, fit d'une voix boudeuse :

- M. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!

- En effet – répondit le Seigneur Elrond, amusé – et ce même quand il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non!

- Hey!

Deux autres petites silhouettes se glissèrent aussi sur l'estrade et passèrent en coup de vent sous le nez d'un Elrond complètement abasourdi. Merry et Pippin se placèrent à côté de Sam, et Pippin déclara avec dignité :

- Il faudra nous ramener à la maison attachés dans un sac pour nous empêcher d'y aller!

Et ne tenant pas compte des coups de coude que lui lançait Merry, il poursuivit :

- Vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de…mission.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ce mot, et il ajouta :

- Quête!

Il secoua encore la tête.

- Chose!

- Alors là ça te met hors course Pippin! – lui chuchota Merry.

Elrond regarda Gandalf, légèrement sous le choc, puis déclara d'une voix fière :

- Très bien! Dix compagnons! Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau!

Frodon et Sarah se regardèrent avec un sourire, et Pippin sauta littéralement de joie en criant :

- Chouette! Mais… où est-ce qu'on va?

Sarah avala de travers et Frodon dévisagea Pippin avec des yeux ronds.

- Ayayay… - fit Merry en secouant la tête.

Les autres membres de la communauté avaient tous éclaté de rire.

* * *

Yeeeeees! J'ai enfin fini ce chap! Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai manqué trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre! j'en avais marre de fondcombe, sans blague! Trois chapitres déjà sur ça! Dans le prochain je vais les faire partir, croyez moi, et à triple vitesse!

Ok, donc walla walla walla! Au prochain chap!


	16. Un pas de plus

**Un pas de plus**

Le soir même du Conseil, Sarah alla à nouveau dans les jardins de Fondcombe. Depuis cette toute première fois, elle avait était tellement émerveillée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller encore et encore, et chaque fois lui procurait le même sentiment d'extase que la première fois. Elle était attristée de quitter cet endroit car le lendemain matin les autres membres de la Communauté avaient décidé de partir.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et inondait herbe et feuilles de ses derniers rayons orangés lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de l'escalier, puis s'achemina sur le sentier. En chemin, elle passa près du banc sur lequel se tenait Bilbon lorsque Frodon l'avait vu pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, sur ce banc, il n'y avait personne. Sarah continua sa petite promenade, pas vraiment pressée. Elle se pencha même à un moment donné pour observer de plus près une feuille d'arbuste en forme d'étoile éclatée. Tout à coup, une voix résonna derrière son dos:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à voir?

Sarah se retourna, et voyant que c'était Frodon, elle répondit:

- Oh rien, juste cette feuille qui m'intrigue pas mal.

Le jeune hobbit se pencha à son tour pour observer la plante.

- En effet – dit-il au bout de quelques secondes – elle est assez originale.

Sarah traçait de petis ronds dans la terre avec son pied. Elle s'était bien entendue et avait même plaisanté avec Frodon à la fin de ce fameux conseil, mais maintenant elle se sentait encore une fois mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée par ce sentiment. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec les autres, alors pourquoi pas avec lui? En levant la tête, elle rencontra ses yeux bleus si .. électrisants! Et elle se rappela d'un certain après-midi dans la Comté, où Frodon lui avait saisi le bras. Elle se rappela de ce courant électrique, et elle en eu des frissons.

Cependant, sur le moment, elle n'eut guère le loisir d'approfondir sa pensée, car elle s'était rendue compte que Frodon lui avait posé une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Embarrassée, elle demanda:

- Euh…pardon?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais qu'on rentre. Il commence à faire frais dehors, et demain on doit encore repartir.

Sarah sentit une trace de tristesse dans sa voix, et en contemplant le soleil qui se couchait, elle murmura d'une voix rêveuse:

- Oui, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas? Moi je vais encore me promener un peu, et je rentrerai après.

- Euh…. Je pourrais t'accompagner?

Sarah avait voulu partager ce moment toute seule, mais elle eut peur de paraître impolie en refusant. Elle accepta donc, et elle et Frodon se mirent à marcher côte à côte sur le sentier. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au jardin, où Sarah visita un à un tous ces coins préférés, déjà parfaitement familiers pour elle. Frodon venait derrière, sans rien dire, s'émerveillant lui aussi de la beauté de la nature.

Quand l'obscurité commença à plonger dans l'ombre les coins les plus sombres, Sarah se décida à cotrecœur de rentrer dans la demeure. Les deux hobbits s'étaient échangés peu de paroles durant la promenade, et maintenant qu'ils laissaient les jardins derrière eux, Frodon s'aventura à parler.

- C'est un endroit merveilleux. Dommage que je n'y sois pas allé plus tôt.

- C'était ta première fois ce soir? – demanda Sarah, surprise.

- Oui… Je me rappelle que je voulais y aller le jour où je m'étais réveillé, mais Sam ne m'a pas laissé.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir – fit la jeune hobbite d'une voix espiègle – c'était sûrement pour ton bien. Avoue que Sam te chouchoute comme une mère.

- Je ne lui en veux pas – répondit Frodon – et puis comment ça il me chouchoute?

Sarah éclata de rire, mais n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre, car ils étaient arrivés en vue de la demeure, et Bilbon, sur le seuil de l'entrée, leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

- Apparemment mon oncle a besoin de moi – s'exclama Frodon en se précipitant.

- Oh, moi je vais dans ma chambre dans ce cas. Bonne nuit!

Mais Frodon était déjà parti en courant. Sarah le vit s'approcher de son oncle, puis tous deux entrèrent dans la petite chambre de ce dernier. Sarah se retourna alors et monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Il était encore tôt, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé à l'est, que les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient prêts pour le départ. Ils se tenaient sur le seuil de la demeure d'Elrond, et vérifiaient pour la dernière fois si tout était dans les sacs. Ensuite Bilbon et Elrond vinrent leur dire adieu, et les dix membres et le cheval Bill, toujours avec eux, purent se mettre en route. On ne pouvait pas dire que leurs mines étaient joyeuses, car ils partaient pour un voyage où on ne pouvait apercevoir la fin, ni imaginer s'il puisse y avoir un retour, mais les membres espéraient, et l'espoir constituait leur force et leur courage.

Bientôt, la douce vallée d'Imladris disparut de leurs vues, et cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils ne voyaient plus les deux petites silhouettes de Bilbon et d'Elrond qui leur faisaient au revoir de la main.

Et ainsi commença d'abord une longue route difficile et fastidieuse. Au début les hobbits avaient du mal à suivre le rythme, et comme le relief montait et descendait sans cesse, ils se fatiguaient très vite. Le soir, à peine conscients et titubant de fatigue, ils s'effondraient sur leurs matelas pour plonger aussitôt dans un sommeil lourd. Cependant, à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, ils devinrent de plus en plus habitués à leur nouveau mode de vie. Certe, ils étaient toujours fatigués, mais à présent tout en marchant ils pouvaient penser à autre chose qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et ils avaient même le cœur à discuter entre eux de temps en temps.

Les Monts Brumeux percèrent leur champ de vision par un matin gris et froid, et les hobbits contemplèrent pour la première fois les pics neigeux des cimes les plus proches de cette chaîne de montagnes, à la fois menaçante et majestueuse, qui barrait leur chemin et les empêchait de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Le paysage autour d'eux changeait sans cesse, passant de vallées profondes remplies de végétation, aux immenses plaines nues balayées par le vent et la poussière.

Un beau jour, ils marchaient d'un bon pas sur un sol plus ou moins souple, ce qui ne fatiguait pas trop les pieds des hobbits, que Sarah et Frodon se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Ils s'était très peu parlé depuis que le voyage avait commencé, et maintenant ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire non plus. Une sorte de glace s'était insinué entre eux, sans qu'on en sache la raison. Sarah se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, et contrairement à l'époque où ils se criaient dessus, maintenant ils préféraient s'éviter. C'était plus facile, et cela ne dérangeait personne. Cependant Sam avait remarqué leur manège, et aussi le fait que son maître était bien silencieux ces derniers temps.

Frodon et Sarah marchèrent en silence tandis que le malaise s'installait de plus en plus profondément entre eux ; la jeune hobbite, ne supportant plus cette situation, commença à presser le pas pour aller rejoindre Merry et Pippin qui venaient devant, quand une petite voix l'interpella :

- Sarah! Attends…

La concernée se raidit, mais ralentit le pas pour que Frodon puisse la rattraper. Quand il fut là, elle se força à lui sourire.

- Oui? – demanda-t-elle.

- Je me demandais si… nous pourrions parler un peu.

Sarah se raidit encore plus. Voilà ce qu'elle redoutait! Sans répondre, elle fixa les touffes d'herbe qui bordaient leur route, et puis se sentant obligée de répondre, elle murmura:

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il?

- Je me demandais – commença Frodon d'une voix maladroite – si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Sarah ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe, elle aurait préféré que Frodon tourne autour du sujet sans vraiment l'aborder. Mais ce n'était plus possible à présent. Nerveuse, elle balbutia:

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas? Non, non, tout va bien…

Mais Frodon voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je pensais…je pensais qu'on était amis maintenant? – dit le jeune hobbit d'une voix timide.

- Mais.. bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas! – répondit Sarah, mal à l'aise.

- Mais alors… pourquoi…

Frodon bafouilla, ne trouvant pas ses mots, et Sarah se dit qu'elle allait arrêter de le mettre mal à l'aise lui aussi. D'une voix incertaine elle déclara:

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… je… j'ai besoin de temps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te réponds pas.

Et ce disant elle accéléra l'allure et alla rejoindre Merry et Pippin, laissant derrière elle un Frodon extrêmement perplexe. Mais au même instant, Gandalf, qui venait en tête, déclara qu'ils allaient faire une pause à cet endroit. Frodon se secoua, et regardant ce qui l'entourait, découvrit qu'ils étaient montés sur une petite colline où il y avait des pierres entassées les unes sur les autres ; un ensemble de rochers formaient un tas indistinct dans le lointain. Bientôt la compagnie s'installa, et on alluma un feu pour faire cuire de la nourriture.

Tout le monde était assez détendu et parlait et riait entre eux. Frodon, assis à côté de Sam sur un rocher, suivait avec amusement un petit cours de maniement d'épée pour Merry et Pippin, et donné par Boromir. On ententait, outre les petits chuchotements de Gandalf et Gimli sur les stratégies de la route, la voix incessante de Boromir qui disait:

- Un, deux, trois, quatre. Bien! À toi maintenant Pippin. Un, deux, trois, quatre!

Aragorn suivait aussi la scène, une pipe à la bouche, et donnait des conseils de temps en temps.

- Bougez vos pieds! – cria-t-il à un moment, lorsqu'il vit que les hobbits ne se déplaçaient pas assez.

Sarah, assise toute seule derrière un rocher, était plongée dans ses propres pensées. Tout à coup, des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. En se redressant un peu, elle vit Gandalf et Gimli qui parlaient tout bas de l'autre côté du rocher, et qui n'avaient pas coscience de sa présence.

- Si on me demandait mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas – commença Gimli – je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

Étrangement, à la mention de ces mines, une ombre passa sur le visage du vieux magicien, qui échappa peut-être au nain, mais pas à Sarah. Ensuite, avec une voix anormalement lugubre, Gandalf répondit:

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Gimli, que je n'emprunterais ces mines que si je n'ai pas d'autres choix!

Gimli grogna mais ne dit plus rien, et ce qui ressemblait à un débat mené déjà pendant un certain temps, prit fin. Les deux personnes s'en allèrent, et Sarah se rassit dans son coin, pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces mines? Pourquoi Gandalf avait-il si peur d'elles? Un grand cri venant d'en bas interrompit ses pensées, et la jeune hobbite, alarmée, se pencha sur son rocher pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais ce qu'elle vit la rassura. Boromir avait donné un coup d'épée un peu trop fort à Merry, qui avai eu mal au poignet, mais ce n'était rien de grave, puisque lui et Pippin avaient aussitôt riposté en riant en se jetant sur Boromir.

Sarah se rassit confortablement dans son coin, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix de Merry et de Pippin qui criaient à qui mieux mieux. Mais tout à coup, il lui sembla qu'il y eut un moment de silence, puis des murmures qui commençaient à s'élever d'en bas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Pour la deuxième fois elle se dressa sur son rocher et regarda en bas. Elle vit Legolas, une main en visière devant ses yeux, qui regardait quelque chose à l'ouest. Sarah regarda dans la même direction, et aperçut avec étonnement que ce n'était qu'un petit nuage noir qui avançait. Cependant, elle eut tôt fait de remarquer qu'elle avançait trop vite.. et contre le vent! Affolée, elle regarda de nouveau Legolas, qui se tournait vers les autres membres de la Compagnie et qui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne put saisir entièrement.

Legolas, sur son rocher et grâce à ses yeux d'elfe, avait vu approcher à grande vitesse un groupe d'oiseaux noirs.

- Des crébains du pays de Dûn! – hurla-t-il aux autres.

C'est alors qu'Aragorn, de sa voix puissante, scanda:

- Cachez-vous! À couvert!

Sarah, de sa cachette, avait entendu vaguement Legolas crier. _Des crétins du pays de dingue?_ – crut-elle entendre, mais aussitôt elle pensa: _À quoi joue-t-il Legolas?_ Mais en entendant la voix d'Aragorn, elle sut qu'ils étaient en danger, et devenant affolée une nouvelle fois, elle sortit de sa cachette et entreprit de descendre la pente rocheuse aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Soudain, un ébouli de petits cailloux lui fit perdre son équilibre, et elle tomba en arrière pour glisser jusqu'au bas de la pente. Légèrement assomée et avec des égratignures aux jambes, elle resta assise sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, le nuage noir avait triplé de volume, et on entendait même quelques voix criardes résonner au loin.

Sarah se leva tant bien que mal, mais ne vit aucun membre de la Communauté près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans un mouvement de désespoir et de peur, elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient fait leur feu de camp, mais ne trouva que des cendres. Serrant les poings, elle regada tout autour d'elle avec frayeur, et surtout la bande d'oiseaux qui allaient la repérer dans quelques secondes si elle restait où elle était. Soudain, une petite voix, comme venant de sous terre, chuchota tout près d'elle:

- Sarah! Sarah! Ici.

La jeune hobbite baissa les yeux, et aperçut une grande fissure dans une cavité de la roche, bien camouflée par des branches mortes. Derrière ces branches deux yeux bleus brillaient. Sans réfléchir, Sarah se jeta dans le trou et glissa jusqu'en bas, pour retomber lourdement sur Frodon.

- Ouille! – fit-il – tu ne pouvais pas le faire moins brusquement?

- Chut! – fit Aragorn qui était lui aussi dans la même cavité.

Sarah se tortilla, une pierre lui faisant mal au dos ; elle ne voulait pas être collée à Frodon. L'espace était restreint, et il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout à coup, des cris aigus retentirent dans les airs, suivis de furieux battements d'ailes, et tout à coup une forme noire, grisée par la vitesse, passa près de l'ouverture de la fissure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sarah eut un petit gémissement, et s'aplatit le plus qu'elle put en arrière. Ainsi, elle se trouva complètement collée à Frodon, qui lui était écrasé contre le Rôdeur.

Plusieurs autres formes passèrent, avec des cris toujours aussi aigus, et presque furibonds et cruels. Cependant Sarah avait juste conscience de son contact avec l'autre hobbit, de ce contact si troublant, si indéfinissable, mais qui curieusement la faisait frissonner. Un autre oiseau passa plus près que les autres de la fente, et Sarah dut reculer encore plus, mais ce faisant elle glissa, et sa tête se retrouva au niveau de la poitrine de Frodon.

La jeune hobbite put entendre son cœur battre la saccade dans sa poitrine, et ce bruit la rassura, elle s'abandonna à ce rythme régulier, et se rapprocha instinctivement du corps de l'autre hobbit. Ce dernier paraissait faire de même, et bientôt les deux hobbits se retrouvèrent complètement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela dura, mais toujours est-il que les cris leurs semblaient de plus en plus lointains, avant de dispaître totalement. Mais les deux hobbits restaient dans la même position, rassurés intérieurement par la présence si proche de l'autre.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aragorn les découvrit, après que les cris eussent complètement disparus, et la menace passée. Il avait osait donc se retourner, et il découvrit ainsi les deux hobbits fortement serrés l'un contre lautre, presqu'enlacés, et une lueur tendre passa par ses yeux. Un souvenir agréable sembla imprégner ses traits, mais bientôt il s'arracha à cette rêverie, et, secouant les hobbits avec une main, il déclara, amusé:

- Allons mes amis, ce n'est pas le temps pour se prêter à ces choses-là!

Au son de sa voix les deux hobbits semblèrent revenir dans la réalité, et Sarah, découvrant sa position, recula brusquement avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. _Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise? Pourquoi était-elle ainsi… serrée contre lui?_ Elle sortit du trou, aussi rouge qu'un tomate, et elle maudit Frodon de s'être retrouvé là. Elle aurait pu se cacher dans n'importe quel trou, mais il a fallu que dans ce trou il y ait Frodon! Mais en reprenant son sang froid, elle se dit que finalement ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle était indécise. _Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise?_

Frodon sortit après elle, le visage légèrement empourpré. _C'était le manque d'espace_ – pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces – _et c'et pour ça, oui… c'est pour ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? _

Aragorn sortit en dernier, et regarda les hobbits avec amusement. Et voyant que Sarah le regardait, il éclata carrément de rire, à la grande frustration de cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? – ronchonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Peut-être le fait que votre visage a la couleur d'une cerise mûre?

- Depuis quand vous plaisantez Grands Pas?

- Oh, depuis toujours!

- Et c'était quoi ce «c'est pas le moment pour de telles choses»? – cria-t-elle, devenant de plus en plus agacée – je vous interdis d'insinuer quoi que ce soit!

- Mais, ma chère amie, je n'insinuais rien! Et si vous êtes tellement sûre que j'insinue quelque chose, c'est parce que vous le pensez!

Le visage de Sarah s'empourpra encore plus, si c'était possible, et elle fusilla Aragorn du regard. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de riposter, puisque les autres membres de la Compagnie était sortis de leurs cachettes, et que le visage de Gandalf était grave.

- Des espions de Saroumane! – informa-t-il sombrement – le passage par le Sud est surveillé! Nous devons passer par dessus les montagnes. C'est notre seule route, oui… affronter le Caradhras.

À ce nom plus d'un tremblèrent, mais personne ne dit mot, et après une rapide collation ils se remirent en route. Sarah et Frodon s'évitaient maintenant le plus possible, et même Frodon avait renoncé à tenter des conversations qui ne mèneraient à rien avec la jeune hobbite. Ils marchaient chacun de leur côté, Sarah se trouvant la plupart du temps avec Merry et Pippin, et essayant de rire à leurs blagues tout en laissant son esprit voguer ailleurs.

Frodon marchait avec Sam, à qui il avait tout dit. Finalement, au bout d'un autre moment de silence prolongé, Sam se permit de demander:

- Alors… maintenant vous vous évitez, c'est ça?

Frodon hocha la tête sans répondre.

- Je ne trouve pas que c'est une chose très intelligente à faire. Cela ne voulait rien dire..ou si?

- Bien sûr que non! – s'offusqua Frodon – et puis je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre. Pour ma part je considère ça comme un stupide accident, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde voit autre chose dedans! Je suis sûr que Sarah a pensé que… que… oh et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

Il se détourna de Sam, et entreprit d'escalader la pente d'une colline la tête rentrée dans les épaules. C'était le plus long discours que Frodon avait proféré depuis la fameuse scène, et Sam, en souriant, hocha sa tête avec satisfaction. Il avait réussi à le faire parler un peu, maintenant il n'allait plus brusquer les choses et allait le laisser en paix pendant un moment.

Des jours s'écoulèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que la Compagnie arrive enfin au pied de la montagne. Ils commencèrent donc à escalader la côte. Au début c'était facile, la pente n'était pas trop abrupte, et l'air était rafraîchissant. Mais au fur et à mesure de la montée, l'air devenait de plus en plus glacial, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une fine couche de neige commença à apparaître sur le sol.

Les hobbits sortirent tous les capes que le seigneur Elrond leur avait données, et s'enveloppèrent chaudement dedans. Cependant, plus ils grimpaient, plus la neige devenait épaisse, et parfois quand il neigeait vraiment fort, les membres de la Communauté ne pouvaient pas voir très loin devant eux, alors ils ralentissaient leur marche. Aragorn avait pris Frodon, Sarah et Sam sous sa protection, tandis que Boromir s'occupait de Merry et Pippin.

Les hobbits, surtout, devenaient de plus en plus fatigués, et ils glissaient souvent dans la neige. Sarah et Frodon ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole depuis cette fameuse scène, et cela commença à exaspérer Sam. Il avait cru pouvoir convaincre son maître que ce n'était rien, et qu'il fallait arrêter d'y penser, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Frodon restait très têtu sur ce point, et refusait d'entendre raison.

Sarah, elle, était plus sensée, mais elle était tout simplement gênée de parler avec Frodon. Pour sa part, c'était Merry et Pippin qui l'avaient convaincue. En effet, en dehors de leurs aspects désinvoltes, Merry et Pippin comprenaient très bien les gens, et quand ils devenaient sérieux sur un sujet, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter.

**Flash back **

- Sarah, tu sais bien que ni toi ni Frodon n'avez fait ça exprès! Alors pourquoi vous morfondez vous là-dessus? C'est ridicule! – avait commencé Merry.

Sarah se pinça les lèvres.

- Je n'aimerais pas trop en parler…- fit-elle faiblement.

- Au contraire, au contraire, parlons-en! – fit Pippin, mais de façon sérieuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir parler de ça?

- Parce que ce que vous faites n'a pas de sens! Vous vous imaginez des choses qui sont complètement fausses, et fiers comme vous êtes, vous vous enlissez dans votre propre raisonnement, et laissez de côté votre bon sens – fit Merry tout d'une traite.

- Exactement! - renchérit Pippin – et de toutes façons, des choses comme ça peuvent arriver. Je ne vois même pas où est le problème. Tu ne veux pas parler à Frodon parce que tu penses qu'il va prendre ça pour de la séduction?

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant Pippin s'exprimer ainsi sans ambages.

- Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas – enchaîna Merry – tu n'éprouves rien pour Frodon, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête en adressant un regard outragé à Merry. Ce dernier reprit sans se démonter:

- Alors tout est parfait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas. Tu peux le considérer comme un ami, non?

Elle réfléchit un peu, puis hocha faiblement la tête.

- Tout est réglé alors – conclut Pippin – parle-lui comme si rien ne s'était passé entre vous, ou si tu veux absolument lui donner une explication, adresses-toi à lui sans détours.

Sarah les avait alors regardé tour à tour avec surprise, elle ne les avait encore jamais vus aussi sérieux.

- Vous… vous pensez réellement à ce que vous dites?

- Bien sûr! – s'écria Merry – y a pas plus sérieux que nous!

- Ça, ça reste à prouver! – fit Sarah avec un sourire.

**Fin du flash back **

Et maintenant Sarah marchait justement à côté de ces deux hobbits. La neige leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et ils étaient essoufflés. Cependant la jeune hobbite avait l'esprit ailleurs, et ne ressentait pas la fatigue autant que les autres. Tout à coup, son regard glissa vers le bas, là où Frodon peinait aux côtés de Sam. Alors elle prit une profonde respiration et ralentit sa course.

Bientôt, Frodon et Sam la rattrapèrent, et Sam, en passant à côté de Sarah et en voyant l'expression de son visage, sourit, et se dépêcha d'accélérer son allure pour les laisser seuls. Pendant un long moment personne ne dit mot. Sarah essayait, mais chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler une boule étouffait ses paroles. Finalement, elle réussit à prononcer d'une voix faible:

- Frodon je…

Mais ça s'arrêta là, et elle rougit de plus belle.

Frodon lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique, puis fit doucement:

- Oui?

Après quelques minutes de silence oppressant, Sarah parvint à articuler:

- Pour tu sais quoi… sache que c'était juste un accident, rien de plus…je…

- C'est bon, je comprends… - fit Frodon, un peu mal à l'aise – on oublie ça d'accord?

Sarah le regarda, ébranlée. Ayant un peu plus de courage, elle commença:

- Je sais par mes agissements tu as dû penser que c'était..euh… autre chose.

Frodon eut un petit sourire, puis dit:

- Et par les miens aussi j'imagine. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Sam avait essayé de me persuader d'aller te parler! Et moi j'ai toujours cru que tu pensais que c'était autre chose, et que cela allait renforcer ton opinion si en plus de ça j'essayais de te parler. Enfin, je m'embrouille…

Sarah aussi eut un petit sourire, et elle fit:

- Oui, Merry et Pippin m'ont aidée à voir la situation sous un autre angle.

- Merry et Pippin? – fit Frodon d'une voix incrédule.

- Eh oui! Ils ne sont pas bons que pour les blagues, tu sais!

- Je te crois maintenant.

C'est alors que la jeune hobbite se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, et que cette glace qu'elle avait porté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe s'était enfin brisée. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait eu cette glace, et elle en était perplexe.

C'est ainsi que les deux hobbits, reconciliés une fois pour toutes, marchaient côte à côte avec le cœur léger. Tout à coup, Frodon, qui marchait un peu plus en avant, glissa sur un morceau de glace caché par la neige, et tomba en arrière, entraînant Sarah dans sa chute. Les deux hobbits roulèrent, et manquèrent à deux doigts de tomber dans le précipice qu'il y avait à côté. En voyant cela, Aragorn se précipita vers eux et releva deux hobbits complètement effrayés, qui jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux à la pente mortelle, au bout de laquelle une mort certaine les attendait.

Mais tout à coup Frodon poussa un cri, et mettant sa main à son cou, chercha en vain le collier au bout duquel l'anneau Unique était accroché. Aragorn et Sarah, voyant cela, surent aussitôt que le collier avait dû glisser de son cou lorsqu'il avait roulé dans la neige.

Sarah regarda autour d'eux avec frénésie, et soudain, un scintillement dans la neige attira son attention:

- Ah! Le voil…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, voyant avec une boule au ventre une main ramasser le collier. C'était Boromir, et un feu étrange brûlait dans ses yeux. Il releva l'anneau à la hauteur de ses yeux, et le caressa presque amoureusement avec son doigt.

En voyant cela, Sarah se rappela tout à coup son attitude pendant le Conseil, et une peur horrible la submergea. Elle se rapprocha du Rôdeur, et le regarda en espérant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Cependant Aragorn ne lui retourna pas son regard, mais fixait Boromir avec insistance.

- Comme c'est étrange… que nous devions éprouver autant de peur et de doutes… pour une si petite chose… une si petite chose.

Sa voix était bizarre, presque comme s'il était dans un rêve. Frodon le regardait avec anxiété, mais aussi un certain agacement tout au fond de lui même. Après tout, c'était son anneau, et personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'y toucher!

Boromir sembla de plus en plus subjugué par l'anneau, et son doigt s'en approcha lentement, cette fois pas pour le caresser, mais pour le mettre. Les deux hobbits s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis retinrent leurs souffles, s'attendant à ce que Boromir disparaissent d'une minute à l'autre. Tous les autres membres de la Communauté regardaient la scène, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux pour certains, comme Gimli.

La voix d'Aragorn résonna:

- Boromir! Rendez l'anneau à Frodon!

Cela parut sortir l'homme du Gondor de son hypnose, mais il ne parut pas vouloir donner l'anneau pour autant. Il dévisagea le Rôdeur, puis Frodon qui le regardait avec appréhension, à tour de rôle. Tout à coup il éclata de rire, mais pas un rire sincère, mais un rire forcé, mystérieux. Ensuite, Boromir entreprit de marcher vers eux d'un pas désinvolte.

- À vos ordres! – fit-il avec une expression d'amusement sur le visage.

Arrivé devant Frodon, il tendit l'anneau, et le porteur de l'anneau s'en empara d'un geste rapide. Boromir le regarda alors, puis rit encore une fois, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant tomber quelques flocons de neige.

- Je n'en ai cure – marmonna-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Frodon poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Boromir s'éloigner, et Sarah en fit de même. Cependant, en se tournant vers Aragorn, elle remarqua que la main du Rôdeur lâchait précipitamment le pommeau de son épée. Sarah eut un petit soubresaut, puis s'en retourna vivement, de telle sorte qu'Aragorn ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait vu.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur montée incessante vers le sommet du Caradhras, encore et encore. Sarah se demanda même si cette montagne avait une fin. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait en haut, la cime lui semblait toujours aussi loin.

Gandalf les mena bientôt vers une petite route vers la droite, s'éloignant du sentier qui grimpait. Pendant quelques mètres les hobbits marchèrent sur un terrain à peu près plat, puis ils virent devant eux un tout petit sentier qui disparaissait vers le bas. Sarah et Frodon s'en approchèrent avec précaution et regardèrent avec fascination ce petit chemin sur les côtes mêmes de la montagne. À gauche il y avait le versant de la montagne recouvert de neige et de glace, et à droite un précipice béant, qui s'ouvrait sur le vide. Le sentier était entre les deux. Sarah frissonna, mais pas seulement de froid.

- Ce sentier est vraiment dangereux! Mais si on appelle ça un sentier, c'est que des gens l'ont déjà emprunté par le passé, tu te rends compte?

- Parfaitement. – répondit Frodon – mais moi je me demande comment ils ont réussi à faire un sentier dans pareil endroit.

- C'est peut-être un sentier naturel de la montagne, qui sait?

- Oui. En tout cas je suis content que nous ne passions pas par ici.

- Ça, c'est sûr.

Ils se retournèrent donc et marchèrent vers les autres membres qui discutaient en rond autour d'un rocher géant.

- Alors, Gandalf, pourquoi on a arrêté de grimper? – demanda Sarah.

- Mais tout simplement parce que maintenant il faut passer à l'autre côté de la montagne. Il ne s'agit pas d'atteindre le sommet, mais bien de traverser.

- En effet. Bon, et quel est notre route à partir d'ici?

Le visage de Gandalf devint sérieux.

- C'est justement ce que les autres compagnons me demandaient tout à l'heure. Alors, cette étape du voyage est l'une des plus dangereuses qu'on va rencontrer. Il s'agit de traverser en utilisant un sentier longtemps oublié qui présente de nombreux dangers. Mais c'est notre seule route, et le seul conseil que je vais vous donner, c'est de rester vigilants et prudents. Collez-vous à la paroi rocheuse et ne regardez pas en bas. Allons-y!

Et au grand désespoir de Sarah et Frodon, Gandalf marcha lentement, mais résolument, vers le sentier qu'ils avaient vu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! – s'exclama Sarah – il veut nous tuer ou quoi? C'est impossible de marcher sur ce sentier!

- Je pense que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite tout à l'heure – renchérit Frodon d'une voix blanche.

Et c'est ainsi que la Compagnie s'engagea sur ce sentier entre un versant et l'abîme, ignorant encore que la route ne sera pas le seul danger qui les attendra.

Et voilàààà, encore un chapitre de fini . En fait, je voulais le finir déjà la semaine dernière, mais notre prof d'éducation civique nous a donné un énorme dossier à faire... et voilà donc mon plan qui tombe à l'eau.

* * *

Mais c'est pas grave, puisque maintenant c'est fait. J'espère que vous avez aimé, bien que ça se peut que ce soit un peu confus. À plus.


	17. Par dessus et par dessous la montagne

**Par dessus et par dessous la montagne**

À mesure que la Communauté avançait, le froid devenait de plus en plus lancinant et insupportable. Les hobbits frissonnaient sous leurs capes, et leurs joues étaient rouges. De la vapeur s'échappaient de leurs bouches et de leurs nez à chaque fois qu'ils respiraient. Ils s'étaient déjà engagés sur le petit sentier, et à présent, longeaient le plus près possible le mur de pierre à leur gauche.

Sarah essayait de ne pas regarder en bas à droite, mais quand son pied glissa et que de la neige tomba dans le vide avec un froufroutement étrange, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder en bas, et son cœur vacilla. Elle s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre en pâlissant. Frodon et Aragorn qui venaient derrière furent aussi obligés de s'arrêter, car le sentier étroit ne leur permettait que de marcher en file indienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – demanda Frodon.

Sans quitter le vide du regard, la jeune hobbite fit d'une voix tremblante:

- Je ne peux pas avancer!

- Ne regarde pas en bas! – cria Frodon en réponse.

- Trop tard, c'est fait!

Le vent s'était levé depuis un bout de temps déjà, et faisait tourbilloner de la neige sur leur visages. Frodon s'approcha un peu plus de Sarah, et d'une voix calme, lui dit:

- Allez Sarah, tu peux y arriver, tu ne vas tout de même pas arrêter ton voyage ici?

À ces mots la jeune hobbite prit un peu plus de courage, et respirant de façon nerveuse, elle se détourna du vide en vacillant un peu, puis poursuivit son chemin. À mesure que la Compagnie avançait, les vents devinrent de plus en plus forts et violents, et la neige s'épaissit rapidement sous leurs pieds, jusqu'à arriver à la hanche même des hobbits.

À présent, Gandalf, qui venait en tête, devait écarter la neige devant lui à l'aide de son bâton, et leur progression se ralentissait graduellement. La neige tombait en gros flocons qui les aveuglaient, et des brises sournoises et glaciales se glissaient par les ouvertures de leur capes pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de leurs corps.

Frodon, à l'arrière, tituba, et Aragorn dut le soutenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Gandalf! – cria-t-il au magicien – les hobbits n'en peuvent plus! Nous devons faire une pause!

Sa voix fut à moitié portée par le vent, mais le magicien l'entendit, et cria en retour:

- Non! Le sentier n'est pas sûr ici! Nous devons accélerer notre allure!

Aragorn secoua la tête de façon désaprobatrice, mais ne dit rien, et fit signe à Sarah et Frodon de garder courage. Les deux hobbits se regardèrent, puis se remirent en marche à contre-cœur. Quelques mètres plus loin, le sentier s'élargit, de telle sorte que deux ou trois personnes pouvaient marcher côte à côte. C'est alors que le Rôdeur prit Frodon et Sarah chacun sous un bras pour les soutenir et garder chaleur. Les deux hobbits le remercièrent du regard, puis se blottirent contre lui.

Tout le monde pensait que la tempête n'allair plus durer très longtemps, mais au contraire, le vent et la neige semblaient redoubler de violence à chaque minute, et maintenant Sarah ne pouvait même plus garder les yeux ouverts. De la glace s'était formé sur ses cils, ou était-ce peut-être la neige qui s'y était collé, mais toujours est-il que ses yeux devinrent collants, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les écarter ses paupières glacées. La jeune hobbite gémit, et souhaita de tout son cœur d'être quelque part ailleurs, au chaud, ou du moins là où il n'y aurait pas autant de neige. Mais elle se rappela que c'était elle qui avait voulu s'engager aux côtés de Frodon lors du Conseil, et elle reprit assurance.

_Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, ça jamais!_ Et à moitié portée par Aragorn, à moitié marchant par elle même, elle continua à progresser. Tout à coup, Gandalf s'arrêta à l'avant, et après un moment où les hobbits et Aragorn ne savaient absolument pas ce qui se passait, Legolas les dépassa en courant légèrement sur la neige pour aller rejoindre le vieux magicien.

Frodon le regarda avec envie. S'ils pouvaient tous être aussi légers que lui, ils s'en seraient déjà sorti à l'heure qu'il est. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait se résigner à leur sort et continuer à avancer. _Mais… pourquoi nous sommes-nous arrêtés? _– pensa-t-il avec perplexité.

Le vent hurlait de la manière la plus sauvage qu'il fut à leurs oreilles, et le bruit était menaçant et violent. Soudain, la voix de l'elfe leur parvint de loin:

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs!

Sarah écouta le vent avec angoisse, et soudain, il lui parut saisir une voix grave et étrange qui se mêlait avec les bruits de la tempête comme si elle en faisait partie. Cela ressemblait à des incantations dans une autre langue.

- C'est Saroumane! – hurla Gandalf en se redressant – il va déclencher une avalanche!

L'étreinte d'Aragorn se fit plus forte autour des deux hobbits.

- Gandalf! Nous devons faire demi-tour!

Sa voix était rauque, et le vent eut tôt fait de l'engouffrer dans son tourbillon incessant, mais ils reçurent tout de même une réponse:

- Non! – cria Gandalf.

Et se mettant au bord même du précipice, aux risques de tomber à tout instant, il se mit lui aussi à faire des incantations. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Avec effort, Sarah parvint à décoller ses yeux, mais la première chose qu'elle vit fut un nuage noir qui s'accumulait au dessus de leurs têtes à une vitesse fulgurante. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un éclair sortit de ce nuage et frappa un rocher couvert de neige situé juste au dessus d'eux. Ce rocher vola en éclats, et une terrifiante quantité de neige se mit à tomber, le rocher ayant dû servir de blocage à toute la neige qui s'était accumulé depuis le début de la tempête.

Sarah n'avait d'yeux que pour cette masse blanche qui tombait sur eux. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Gandalf qui reculait précipitamment, puis plus rien. Elle sentit comme un manteau froid et piquant tomber sur sa tête, et l'étreinte du Rôdeur se relâcher sur elle. Elle voulut crier, mais la neige s'engouffra par sa bouche et son nez, l'étouffant à moitié. Ensuite, elle se sentit entraînée vers le précipice sous l'effet de l'avalanche de neige qui tombait. Elle saisit avec désespoir de ses deux mains la neige sous elle, mais c'était inutile. Elle se mit à glisser de plus en plus vite, et elle sentait déjà ses pieds en dehors du sentier.

La hobbite donna un dernier cri, puis ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une chute prochaine. Mais une main ferme agrippa son poignet, et ainsi elle arrêta de glisser. Elle sentait la neige tomber de chaque côté de son corps, mais elle-même restait immobile. Après, tout finit aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé. L'avalanche prit fin, et tout devint immobile.

Elle était toujours sous la neige, avec les pieds dans le vide, mais elle n'était pas tombée! Bientôt, elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le sentier par les mains, et bientôt sa tête émergea hors de la neige, et son corps fut sain et sauf sur la terre ferme. Elle vit Aragorn devant elle, qui lui tenait encore les poignets, et elle éclata en sanglots à cause de la peur de s'être trouvée si proche de la mort. Ses larmes formèrent des goutelettes qui se congelèrent immédiatement sur ses joues. Cependant Aragorn la prit dans ses bras et tenta de calmer.

- Allons Sarah, vous êtes saine et sauf maintenant, alors pourquoi pleurez-vous?

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter les sanglots de la jeune hobbite.

- Ce doit être le stress – commenta Frodon doucement d'une voix compatissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes de Sarah cessèrent enfin, et elle releva la tête avec un pauvre sourire:

- Merci Grands Pas – fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ce n'est rien. – répondit le Rôdeur avec un sourire rassurant – après tout, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix de Boromir s'éleva:

- Gandalf! Nous sommes tous sains et saufs, cela est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de prendre de pareils risques! Rebroussons chemin, et faisons un détour par ma cité!

- Si nous ne pouvons pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous… passons par les mines de la Moria!

_La Moria!_ – pensa Sarah avec un soubresaut – _mais où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom?_ Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, mais le problème est qu'elle ne se rappelait pas du tout où elle aurait put l'entendre auparavant.

- Bah… ça va me revenir – marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

En entendant les propositions de ses compagnons, Gandalf ne laissa aucune expression passer sur son visage ; après un moment de silence, il dit seulement:

- Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau… décider.

Frodon sursauta. _Lui? Il ne savait pas du tout. Pourquoi Gandalf, le guide du groupe, demandait à lui, pauvre petit hobbit, de décider de la route qui déterminerait leur salut?_ Il devina que c'était à cause de son rôle du porteur de l'Anneau. Désorienté, il lança un regard à Sarah, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Alors Frodon s'éclaircit la voix, et dit d'une voix ferme:

- Nous passerons par les mines!

- Qu'il en soit ainsi… - fit Gandalf, presque à regret.

Et ce n'est qu'alors que la conversation entre Gandalf et Gimli lui revint en mémoire. Elle se rappela également l'expression de peur qui était passé sur le visage du magicien, et cela la fit trembler légèrement. Tout au fond d'elle-même, une voix lui disait qu'ils ne devraient pas aller dans ces mines. Cependant, elle garda le silence, et suivit les autres quand ils firent demi-tour pour descendre de la montagne.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, et les rochers autour d'eux formaient des ombres grandissantes. Sarah était impressionnée par le silence qui régnait dans les lieux. Ils étaient descendus de la montagne, et maintenant ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les rochers de la racine de la montagne, dans le but de chercher la porte des mines. Au tournant d'une série de rochers, un lac aux eaux noires et à l'aspect huileuse s'offrit à leur vue. De l'autre côté du lac, ils pouvaient voir un grand pan de mur plat et lisse, sans aucune égratignure et aucun signe dessus.

- Ah! Voilà les portes de la Moria – fit Gandalf d'un air réjoui – je commençais à craindre qu'on ne puisse pas les trouver avant le tombée de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir après la tombée de la nuit? – murmura Frodon d'une voix pas du tout rassurée.

Sarah l'entendit.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir – lui chuchota-t-elle en retour.

- Allons mes amis, contournons ce lac avant que le soleil ne se couche!

Ainsi ils se mirent à sauter d'un rocher à l'autre sur les rives du lac. De petites vagues venaient parfois frapper sur les côtes bien que ce fut un lac mort. L'eau paraissait huileuse, et aucun poisson ni être vivant ne pouvait se voir dans ses profondeurs noirâtres. À un moment donné, Frodon glissa et trempa une fraction de seconde son pied dans l'eau du lac. Mais aussitôt il le retira en poussant un petit cri.

- Ça va? – lui demanda Sam.

- Oui… mais c'est dégoûtant! C'est sale et c'est glacé, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dedans qui ne devrait pas être.

- Arrêtez, M Frodon, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien! – s'écria Sam en frissonnant.

- Non… Frodon a raison – fit Sarah dans un souffle, puis regarda le milieu du lac avec inquiétude.

Sam déglutit, mais fit sur un ton faussement décontracté:

- Oh voyons donc… il ne faut pas voir des monstres partout non plus.

Mais à ce moment une vague plus grosse que les autres vint frapper le rocher sur lequel ils se tenaient, et Sarah et Frodon se rapprochèrent instinctivement tout en se jetant un regard inquiet.

Bientôt, ils furent tous arrivés devant le mur qui était soit disant la porte de la Moria. Gandalf se mit devant elle, et avec sa main épousseta l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, faisant apparaître des signes, mais elles étaient vagues, et presque effacés. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir à peu près clairement était une forme d'étoile au centre, et un arc de cercle tout en haut. Après avoir dévisagé ces signes pendant un long moment, le magicien déclara:

- De l'Ithildin… cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles…et la lumière de la lune.

- C'est pas comme une porte magique? – demanda Sarah.

- Non, c'est une porte qui s'ouvre par une magie, la magie de la nature… - répondit le magicien doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? – demanda Merry qui venait derrière.

- Attendre…

Gandalf ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus sur le sujet, et tout le monde s'assit sur les rochers alentour, pas de très bonne humeur, se préparant à la pire des attentes. Sarah soupira, et essaya de se mettre à l'aise sur un rocher, sans avoir trop de succès. L'endroit en question n'était pas très confortable ni pour le toucher, ni pour la vue et même pas pour l'odorat, car une odeur étrange se dégageait du lac, une odeur oubliée depuis longtemps, mais toujours présente et cachée. Le reste de l'endroit était en ruines, et le paysage ne soulageait pas la vue.

Frodon, à côté d'elle, semblait pensif.

- À quoi penses-tu? – se permit de demander Sarah.

Frodon la regarda.

- Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix en nous faisant venir ici.

- C'était le choix qui paraissait le meilleur – fit Sarah en haussant les épaules.

Frodon demeura silencieux, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- Et puis n'y pense plus. Nous sommes déjà ici, alors essayons de nous adapter aux circonstances – dit-elle doucement.

- C'est juste que… je m'en voudrais si je vous ai tous entraînés dans le mauvais endroit.

Sarah eut un petit sourire triste. Finalement Frodon était une personne de bien, qui pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit:

- Alors ce ne serait pas de ta faute. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait pire à ta place.

Frodon parut enfin se détendre un peu.

- Merci.

À ce moment-là Sarah repéra un lumière un peu blafarde sur le visage de son compagnon ; en relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que la lune était sortie.

- Il doit être tard… - fit-elle.

- Ohhhh!

C'était Gimli qui avait poussé ce cri de surprise. Tout le monde regarda dans sa direction et vit avec le même ébranlement que lorsque les rayons de la lune entraient en contact avec le mur, les signes indistincts semblaient se remplir de lumière, et bientôt de fines lignes étincelantes coururent sur toute la surface du mur, guidé par une main invisible. Gandalf regardait la scène avec un sourire de satisfaction, et Sarah et Frodon, comme tous les autres, se rapprochèrent du mur.

Le phénomène prit fin très vite. Mais à présent, à la place des signes insdictincts de tout à l'heure, on avait des dessins finement faits et des formes taillées et précises. L'étoile qui était au centre resplendissait d'une lumière aveuglante, et dans l'arc de cercle tout en haut, une ligne d'écriture fine était apparue.

En montrant ces lettres avec son bâton, Gandalf parla:

- C'est écrit: Les portes de Durin…Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami, et entrez.

Frodon et Sarah se dévisagèrent, et Merry et Pippin en firent de même.

- Et… vous savez ce que cela veut dire? – tenta Pippin d'un air inquiet.

- Bien sûr – répliqua Gandalf comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde – si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne le sache pas – confia Pippin à Merry à voix basse.

- Tu plaisantes? Gandalf sait toujours tout!

Les deux hobbits pensaient que Gandalf ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais il résulta que le veiux magicien avait l'ouïe plus fine qu'ils ne le pensaient, et il répliqua tout de suite après:

- Vous vous trompez maître Brandebouc, il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce monde qui restent encore un mystère, même pour les plus sages.

Les deux hobbis restèrent sans voix pendant un moment, puis se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Sarah rigola doucement, et Frodon et Sam aussi. Néanmoins, à une distance respectable du magicien, Pippin murmura à Merry:

- N'empêche, de quoi se plaint-il? Il doit connaître les trois quarts des choses de toutes façons.

- Chuuuut Pippin! Il pourrait t'entendre!

- À cette distance? Mais tu es fou ou quoi?

- Avec lui, on ne sait jamais!

- Hum hum!

Les deux plaisantins se retournèrent d'un bond, prêts à voir un Gandalf complètement en colère juste derrière leurs dos. Mais le vieux magicien était resté à l'endroit où il était, c'est-à-dire devant la porte, ou plutôt le mur, et il s'était éclairci la gorge. Puis, il commença à faire des incantations. Merry et Pippin poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_- Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! _

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à voir le mur se fendre en deux, ou qu'une porte apparaisse sur le mur. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se passa, et le silence devint tendu. Finalement, Gandalf émit un petit bruit avec sa gorge, puis s'approcha du mur et poussa avec son épaule. Mais toujours rien. Alors Gandalf recula à nouveau et commença une autre incantation:

_- Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Pippin chuchota à Merry:

- Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne sait pas les trois quarts des choses.

- Non, ça n'a pas l'air. Peut-être qu'il ne sait que les huit dixièmes des choses après tout.

- Mais Merry! Huit dixièmes c'est plus grand que trois quarts.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais!

- Oh et puis laisse tomber! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais bon en calculs! Et de tête en plus!

Un peu plus loin, Sam caressait le poney Bill d'un air triste. Aragorn s'approcha de lui et se mit lui aussi à caresser la crinière du poney.

- Laisse-le s'en aller Sam, un poney n'est pas fait pour les mines, même ceux qui ceux aussi courageux que Bill.

Et ce disant le Rôdeur lui enleva son licol, puis le poussa doucement vers l'arrière. Bill leur jeta un dernier regard, plein de tristesse, puis s'en alla, agitant tristement la queue en un dernier au revoir silencieux. Sam soupira:

- Au revoir Bill…

Puis il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Aragorn ne le regarda pas, mais dit calmement:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam, il saura retrouver son chemin.

Du côté de Merry et Pippin, ils s'étaient maintenant pris à jetter des pierres aussi loin que possible dans le lac pour passer le temps, tandis que les incantations incessantes de Gandalf retentissaient dans leurs dos. Tout à coup, alors que c'était à Pippin de tirer, une main ferme lui agrippa le bras, et le pauvre hobbit manqua de tomber en arrière. La voix d'Aragorn retentit à ses oreilles:

- Arrêtez avec ces pierres…

En effet, les vagues qui frappaient sur les rives semblaient plus grosses, comme si une créature quelconque nageait de plus en plus près de la rive. Boromir aussi regardait les vagues, et ses yeux étaient inquiets.

_- Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… _

Mais les portes, où qu'elles étaient, restaient désespérément closes. Gandalf poussa alors un long soupir, et s'asseyant sur un rocher, marmonna d'une voix lugubre:

- Ah, je n'y arrive pas. Ah… ça sert à rien.

Frodon remua sur son rocher, mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu penses qu'on va rester coincés ici? – demanda-t-il à Sarah.

- J'espère bien que non! D'alleurs, essayons de résoudre ça nous-même, et regardons ce que ça donne. On ne va pas abandonner maintenant!

- T'as raison, allons-y!

Après un dernier regard, les deux hobbits se mirent debout et se positionèrent face à la porte.

- C'est une énigme… - murmura Sarah.

- Parlez ami, et entrez…- reprit à son tour Frodon.

- Parler ami… c'est comme dire qu'on est un ami non? Je sais ça paraît bête mais…

Soudain, les yeux bleus du jeune hobbit brillèrent encore plus, et saisissant Sarah, il fit d'une voix excitée:

- Mais oui.. mais oui! Quel est le mot elfique pour ami? – finit-il en se tournant vers Gandalf.

Le vieux magicien sembla un instant comme illuminé par la même idée lui aussi, et d'une voix tremblante il scanda:

- _M… mellon!_

Avec un craquement assourdissant dont les échos se répandirent au delà du lac et au delà des rochers, une ouverture apparut suivant le tracé des lignes, et une porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur… Tous les membres poussèrent un ah.. de soulagement et de joie, puis se précipitèrent par l'entrée. Frodon et Sarah se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice et Sarah lui glissa:

- Là où les magiciens échouent, les hobbits réussissent!

Puis les deux hobbits furent pris d'un fou rire, et il leur sembla bien que Gandalf avait entendu, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter leur hilarité. Toutefois, à l'arrière l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins gaie, car Aragorn et Boromir, tout en se dépêchant d'entrer, ne quittaient pas le lac du regard, dont les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Mais à l'avant, devançant maintenant le magicien, Gimli se sentait enfin dans son élément. Il marchait d'une allure fière, et voyant Legolas à coté de lui jeter des regards méfiants dans le noir, il eut un sourire un peu moqueur sous sa barbe, puis fit:

- Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, un belle pièce de viande! Et ils appellent ça une mine.. une mine! Héhéhé…

Disant cela il commença à rire comme si c'était une bonne blague. Tout à coup, Frodon marcha sur quelque chose de dur qui se brisa avec un craquement lugubre. Enlevant son pied avec rapidité, le hobbit s'exclama:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

À ce moment-là Sarah aussi fit un bruit semblable et cela la fit sursauter. Gandalf fit rapidement une petite boule de lumière, et grâce à elle ils découvrirent que le sol était jonché de cadavres et de squelettes de nains. Et c'était un crâne que Frodon avait brisé avec son pied. En le découvrant Frodon poussa un cri d'horreur, et recula de plusieurs pas, Sarah en faisant la même chose de son côté. Mais son cri fut masqué par le hurlement qui sortit de la bouche du nain, qui courait de droite à gauche avec un air paniqué et désespéré sur le visage.

- Non…non! NOOONN!

Legolas s'approcha de l'un des cadavres et arracha une flèche qui était plantée dessus.

- Des gobelins! – fit-il en reconnaissant les flèches que ces immodes créatures utilisaient.

À une vitesse incroyable il sortit une flèche et banda son arc, tandis que Boromir et Aragorn sortaient leurs épées. Ils firent face à l'obscurité devant eux, s'attendant à tout instant à voir des gobelins en surgir. Mais tout à coup Boromir cria:

- Rebroussons chemin! Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici… allez tout le monde, dehors!

Sarah sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et elle recula lentement avec Frodon, Merry et Pippin. Les mains de Frodon et de Sarah se cherchèrent dans le noir, puis se serrèrent, tout ça sans que leurs propriétaires s'en rendent compte. Tout à coup, une sorte de glissement et de rampement passa entre les jambes des hobbits, qui effarés, sautillèrent sur place. Puis d'un coup, Frodon tomba comme si quelque chose l'avait tiré, et commença à être traîné sur le dos vers l'arrière. Sarah, qui avait toujours sa main dans la sienne, eut le réflexe de la serrer encore plus fort, de telle sorte qu'elle aussi fut entraînée à la suite de Frodon.

- Grands Pas! – hurla Sam au bord de la panique.

Arrivés à la rive du lac, Sarah put enfin voir qu'une tentacule noire et gluante s'était enroulé autour d'une des jambes de Frodon, et qui tirait. Alors elle sortit vivement sa petite épée et la trancha. Frodon était toujours étendu sur la rive, respirant bruyamment. Sarah lâcha sa main et agrippa le pommeau de son épée avec ses deux mains en criant:

- Grands Pas! Venez vite! Boromir! Gandalf!

Car encore plus de tentacules sortaient de l'eau et se dirigaient comme des flèches sur la petite hobbite qui leur faisait face toute seule. Sam arriva le premier près d'elle, et derrière venaient Merry etPippin, leurs épées brandies. Les tentacules tombèrent sur eux et les poussèrent vers l'arrière, puis se saisirent à nouveau de Frodon.

Sarah se releva en même temps que Sam. Et ils coupèrent ensemble la tentacule qui était même plus grosse que la précédente. La jeune hobbite grommela avec fayeur:

- Ma foi! Cette créature a quelque chose contre Frodon ou quoi?

- C'est très mauvais tout ça! Où est Grands Pas?

Un nouvel assaut de tentacules se précipita vers eux, plus nombreuses et plus grosses que jamais. Il paraît que le monstre était en train de se fâcher contre cette défense inattendue. Sarah poussa Frodon vers l'arrière, et le hobbit lui même rampa, mais c'était trop tard. Les tentacules formèrent comme des poings qui frappèrent Sarah, Sam, Merry et Pippin de plein fouet, les rejetant à au moins un mètre de la rive, puis elles se saisirent à nouveau de Frodon et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Le pauvre hobbit cria et hurla, se débattant comme il pouvait, mais la créature réduit encore ses mouvements en prenant possession d'un de ses bras.

Les hobbits regardaient la scène avec frayeur, quand Aragorn et Boromir arrivèrent enfin, suivis de Legolas. Aragorn pénétra dans l'eau tandis que Legolas décrocha sa première flèche qui alla se planter sur la tentacule qui tenait le hobbit.

- Non! Non! Ahhh!

Le malheureux hobbit fut placé juste en haut de la bouche du monstre, qui était horrible et parsemée de dents pointues. Aragorn arriva enfin près du monstre et coupa l'une des tentacules avec son épée. Frodon chancela tout en haut et fut momentanément écarté de la bouche, sur laquelle une autre flèche de Legolas vint se planter. Ensuite à l'aide de Boromir ils coupèrent l'autre tentacule, et Frodon commença à tomber.

- Quelqu'un! Attrapez-le! – cria Sam avec horreur.

Aragorn et précipita, et le hobbit atterrit directement dans ses bras. Ensuite les deux hommes commencèrent à courir vers l'entrée des mines, où Legolas essayait de retarder le monstre avec ses flèches. Finalement, Boromir, puis Aragorn chargé de Frodon passèrent le seuil. Le monstre était trop gros pour pénétrer par la porte, mais il se jeta tout de même tête la première par l'ouverture en agrippant la pierre de chaque côté avec ses innombrables tentacules. Son poids fut trop grand pour la voûte, qui se brisa et s'effondra dans un bruit fracassant.

Les pierres tombèrent et bouchèrent l'entrée et la lumière, plongeant l'intérieur des mines dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

* * *

Eh oui! Encore un chapitre de fini. Je suis quand même fière de ce chap-ci parce que, si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, c'Est la première approche de Sarah et Frodon! saute partout

D'accord, je sais je suis pas normale, mais bon, c'est qu'un détail vous savez. Alors, j'espère que ce chap vous a plût à vous, et que vous me laisserez bien quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	18. Les ténèbres de la Moria

**Les ténèbres de la Moria**

Le noir était total, et on aurait agité une main sous le nez même de Sarah qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vue. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'obscurité, car elle avait tendance à imaginer des choses qui se dessinaient dans le noir. Et maintenant, aucun son ne pouvait être entendu, sauf celui de la respiration de ses compagnons, et d'un lointain tintement de l'eau qui tombait en gouttes.

Mais bientôt devant les yeux apeurés de Sarah des formes commencèrent à se dessiner, à se rapprocher en tourbillons. La jeune hobbite recula lentement, mais la peur l'immobilisait. Elle avait en fait l'impression d'être toute seule et que ses compagnons l'avaient tous abandonnée. En continuant à reculer son dos rencontra soudain quelque chose de mou et elle poussa un cri. Tout de suite après, une boule de lumière s'alluma non loin d'elle, et le visage inquiet de Gandalf apparut à la lumière blafarde de la flamme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – demanda-t-il d'une voix où l'anxiété perçait.

Sarah eut soudain honte de son comportement, car son courage avait remontait d'un cran à la vue de la lumière.

- Non, non rien! – fit-elle nerveusement – c'est juste que… euh… j'ai touché quelque chose…

En se retournant elle découvrit avec une certaine surprise qu'elle était rentrée dans Frodon.

- Ah…bah…excuse-moi Frodon! – balbutia-t-elle, gênée au plus haut point.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien depuis son aventure avec le monstre du lac, mais l'hébétude de Sarah le fit tout de même sourire. Il répondit :

- Alors… mademoiselle Sarah a peur du noir?

Sarah crut qu'il se moquait à nouveau d'elle, mais en voyant la petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus, elle sut qu'il plaisantait, et elle répondit sur le même ton :

- Mais pas du tout M. Frodon! Qui vous a mis cette idée en tête?

- Mais personne! – fit-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

- Plaisantin, va! – finit-elle en riant et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ah les hobbits! – fit Gandalf – ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter! Nous sommes dans un lieu dangereux, et si personne ne veut que l'incident avec Frodon se renouvelle, je vous conseille à tous de rester silencieux. Il y a des créatures plus horribles et plus répugnantes que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

À la mention de l'attaque des tentacules, Frodon pâlit encore une fois, et il en voulut à Gandalf d'en reparler parce qu'il avait presque réussi à les oublier. Il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, puis suivit Sarah de près lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avancer. La jeune hobbite sentit la nervosité de son compagnon.

- Ça va? – demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Oui, oui – balbutia-t-il – c'est juste que… je…

- C'est bon, je vois de quoi tu veux parler. C'est ce Gandalf, qui n'a pas le moindre tact! Je me demande si tous les magiciens sont comme lui?

Frodon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un souire amusé. Il était clair qu'elle disait cela pour lui remonter le moral, car d'habitude elle avait une très bonne opinion du magicien. Mais le jeune hobbit décida de jouer son jeu, et lui glissa :

- J'espère bien que non! Enfin, peut-être que les autres sont encore pires. Contentons-nous de ce que nous avons.

Sarah secoua sa tête d'amusement, et quand elle croisa ses yeux bleus, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, vite étouffé. Il lui sembla que Gandalf jetait un petit regard en arrière, mais cela lui importait peu. Gandalf parla alors :

- Il nous faudra quatre jours pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Et cette dernière phrase semblait plutôt s'adresser aux deux hobbits bavards.

Ils marchèrent longtemps ainsi. Personne n'arrivait plus à compter les heures ou les jours qui s'écoulaient. Ils marchaient, puis ils se reposaient, et ils se remettaient en marche. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Certains passages étaient particulièrement dangereux, comme des escaliers à moitié détruits, ou des passages où la voûte menaçait de s'effondrer. Et l'obscurité restait toujours la même, c'est-à-dire impénétrable. Leur chemin serpentait à travers les ruines, et l'air était lourd, car ils étaient sous terre.

- Ma foi! Si on continue à contourner ce rocher, je penserais bien que nous tournons en rond! – grommela Sam.

- Peut-être que Gandalf nous a guidé sur le mauvais chemin – murmura Pippin.

- Non, il connaît les mines comme sa poche – renchérit Merry.

- T'es sûr? – répliqua Sarah – pourtant je l'ai entendu dire que ce n'était que sa deuxième fois dans ces mines.

- Alors je me serais trompé – fit Merry en hassant les épaules – ce sera un autre endroit.

- Oh non! Encore des escaliers! – se plaignit Frodon.

- Et encore des marches trop grandes pour nous! – lança Sarah, dépitée – on dirait qu'il n'y a que ça ici!

Malgré leurs grommellements, les hobbits durent bien monter ces escaliers comme les autres. Ils montaient à quattre pattes, car les marches étaient vraiment trop grandes pour eux. À un moment donné Pippin glissa, et son pied alla s'appuyer sur la tête de Merry qui venait derrière.

- Pippin! – s'offusqua-t-il.

Pippin lui chuchota qu'il était désolé, puis les hobbits arrivèrent enfin sains et saufs au sommet de ces marches. La première chose qu'ils virent fut un amoncellement de rochers au centre, avec tout au fond trois couloirs qui partaient dans des directions différentes. Un qui montait, un qui descendait, et le plus large était celui qui continuait tout droit. Arrivé devant ces couloirs le magicien s'arrêta et ôta son chapeau. Puis il regarda longuement ces couloirs, puis les rochers, et encore les couloirs.

- Je ne me souviens pas…de cet endroit… - fit-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Frodon et Sarah se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis soupirèrent en même temps. Du côté où la Communauté avait monté, il y avait un petit creux au pied des rochers, et c'est là que Merry et Pippin se rouèrent pour aller s'asseoir.

- Ahhhh…

- Ça fait du bien! – s'exclama Pippin.

Aragorn secoua la tête, amusé cependant en cette heure grave par l'attitude des hobbits. Puis il s'assit à côté d'eux. Gimli le suivit et Boromir en fit de même. Legolas déclarant qu'il n'était pas fatigué, il escalada les rochers avec agilité et regarda les environs. De toutes façons, dans le petit creux il n'y avait plus de place, et quand Sarah et Frodon arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent même pas un petit centimètre carré de terre pour s'asseoir.

- C'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir réservés des places! – maugréa Sarah en leur lançant un regard noir.

- Premiers arrivés, premiers servis – répondit Merry avec nonchalance.

Sarah grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est ça… », puis elle alla s'appuyer contre un rocher voisin. Frodon l'imita, et tous les deux restèrent comme cela pendant de nombreuses minutes. De là ils pouvaient entendre ce que disaient Merry et pippin, sans pour autant leur prêter une attention particulière.

- Merry? – souffla Pippin.

- Quoi?

- J'ai faim!

- Désolé, je peux rien pour toi mon vieux – répondit Merry en levant les yeux au ciel – toi et ton appétit!

Sarah l'entendit, puis grogna :

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Pippin. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas mangé?

- Plusieurs heures il me semble – répondit Frodon tristement.

Sarah en fut encore plus dépitée. Elle fixa les rochers maussades d'un œil vide. Frodon resta un moment songeur, puis il fit :

- Tiens! Tu te rappelles quand on avait vu Grands Pas pour la première fois? Et quand se posait des tas de questions sur lui?

Sarah rigola doucement.

- Si on avait su alors! Le roi du Gondor! Tu te rends compte? J'ai été époustoufflée au Conseil.

- Oui moi aussi! D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas en train de gouverner bien tranquillement son peuple au Gondor.

- Il faudra lui poser la question un jour.

Sur ce le silence retomba encore une fois, mais ce n'était plus un silence tendu comme ce qu'ils avaient tendance à avoir autrefois. C'était un silence amical où personne ne se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Et puis soudain, comme mu par une impulsion quelconque, Frodon sortit l'anneau toujours suspendu à la chaînette, puis l'observa. Sarah, en voyant l'anneau, s'approcha aussi pour l'observer de plus près, comme elle n'en avait encore jamais eu l'occasion auparavant.

- Dis Frodon, tu me le passes une minute? – demanda-t-elle, un peu incertaine.

Mais Frodon hocha la tête et le lui tendit sans aucun sentiment contradictoire dans son coeur, et ce ne fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait confiance en cette hobbite. Sarah le prit dans sa main, puis le tourna entre ses doigts. Au fond d'elle même, elle ne ressentait aucune attraction ni aucun émerveillement face à cet anneau.

- Hum, moi je trouve que c'est un anneau bien ordinaire.

Frodon la regarda un moment, un peu surpris.

- Tu penses? C'est fait en or pur.

- Ne laisse pas ça t'aveugler Frodon, sous ses dehors merveilleux, il cache un mal qui ne peut être imaginé.

- Je le sais bien… - soupira le hobbit en reprenant l'anneau.

À ce moment-là, juste comme Frodon remettait son anneau sous sa chemise, ils entendirent un glissement au bas des rochers. Le jeune hobbit se pencha vivement et découvrit avec un choc qu'une créature rampait et glissait entre les pierres comme un serpent ou une araignée. Frodon, ne lâchant pas la créature des yeux, prit le bras se Sarah et l'attira vers la pente. La jeune hobbite, intriguée, regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait, et découvrit avec horreur cet être bizarre.

- Si nous avons été suivis, il faut le dire à Gandalf – murmura-t-elle.

- Allons-y!

Et ainsi les deux hobbits coururent à l'endroit où le veux magicien était assis, profondément enfoncé dans ses réflexions. Frodon et Sarah s'assirent à côté de lui, et Frodon prit la parole :

- Euh.. Gandalf? Il y a quelque chose, là, qui nous suit.

À leur grand étonnement Gandalf ne manifesta aucune surprise, et au contraire hocha lentement la tête avec résignation.

- Oui…c'est Gollum. Cela fait trois jours qu'il nous suit.

- Gollum? Celui..celui dans les histoires de Bilbon? – s'écria Sarah avec stupeur.

- Il s'est échappée des donjons de Barad-Dûr? – ajouta Frodon avec incrédulité.

- Échappé… ou relâché. Il suit l'anneau comme son ombre, il est attiré par son côté maléfique. Il l'aime comme il le hait, tout comme il s'aime et il se hait… il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance envers l'anneau.

Frodon regarda alors l'endroit où ils avaient vu Gollum pour la dernière fois, et il remarqua avec un sursaut que deux yeux globuleux et phosphorescents étaient apparus dans une fente du rocher, et ces yeux brillants les épiaient…

- Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il a eu l'occasion – dit-il avec horreur.

- De la pitié? – répliqua Gandalf – mais c'est justement la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle!

Il dévisagea un moment le hobbit jusqu'à ce que ce dernier baisse la tête. Mais Sarah, pas trop convaicue, répliqua :

- Mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ce Gollum soit mort que vivant? Vous ne pouvez pas demander à tout le monde d'avoir pitié de lui!

Frodon regarda Sarah avec surprise, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait cette impression que la jeune hobbite disait cela pour le défendre, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Toutefois, le magicien fixait maintenant Sarah, qui lui retourna son regard avec défi. Voyant cela, Gandalf se pencha en avant, et murmura tout doucement :

- Nombreux de ceux qui vivent mériteraient la mort, et les morts, la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre, Sarah?

À cette phrase le regard de la jeune hobbite vacilla, puis elle regarda ailleurs.

- Alors ne soyez pas si apte à dispenser mort et jugements. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer avant que toute cette histoire ne se termine, en bien… ou en mal. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Frodon poussa un soupir.

- Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé… - fit-il avec tristesse.

Sarah contempla Frodon avec mélancolie. Elle sentait son abattement, et elle comprenait ce sentiment. L'anneau était un lourd fardeau, et le porter jusqu'en Mordor… Pour la première fois elle prit pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. C'était une tâche presque impossible, et à l'heure actuelle, ils n'était peut-être même pas à la moitié du chemin. Elle prit également conscience que cette tâche était trop dure pour une seule personne. _Il devrait y avoir plusieurs porteurs de l'anneau _– pensa-t-elle – _ce n'est pas juste pour Frodon! Heureusement que la Communauté est là. Je me demande si on va tous arriver au Mordor sains et saufs, puis retourner chez nous sans qu'il y ait de pertes. Ce serait trop dur à accepter._ Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur le magicien, qui considérait Frodon avec bienveillance.

- Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres… mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider! Tout ce que nous avons à décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti.

À ces mots Frodon et Sarah le regardèrent une nouvelle lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Gandalf poursuivit :

- Il y a d'autres forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du Mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'anneau, et vous aussi Frodon, dans ce cas, avaez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça… c'est plutôt encourageant non?

Gandalf finit cela avec un clin d'œil en direction des hobbits, qui fixaient leurs pieds sans rien dire. Tout à coup, le magicien sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et se levant vivement, dit tout haut :

- Oh… c'est par là!

- Ah! Ça lui revient! – s'exclama Merry, ravi de repartir.

- Pas du tout – répliqua Gandalf en riant – c'est seulement que l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Et sur ce il se mit à rire de sa propre expression. Merry lança un coup d'œil à Pippin, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Frodon se leva de son rocher, et attendit que Sarah fasse de même. Ainsi, ils prirent le tunnel qui descendait, et au bout de quelques minutes débouchèrent sur une grande salle plongée dans la pénombre, avec des figures imposantes sur les côtés, comme des piliers. Mais on ne pouvait en être sûr, car l'obscurité là bas était encore plus impénétrable que dans les tunnels.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière…

À la lumière qui allait en augmentant de la boule au bout du bâton de Gandalf, la Compagnie découvrit un immense hall avec une rangée d'énormes piliers hauts et massifs de chaque côté. Sur ces piliers des formes et des dessins étaient soigneusement sculptés par la main des nains qui avaient jadis vécu sous ces montagnes, en paix et en prospérité, avec pour seul souci la recherche d'or et de mithril. Mais aujourd'hui, ce hall longtemps à l'abandon avait un air triste et sombre, mais néanmoins plein de souvenirs, dont le côté artistique continuait à surprendre et à émerveiller.

- Voici le règne des nains de Cavenain! – déclara Gandalf avec solennité.

- Pour sûr que c'est artistique, il n'y a pas d'erreur! – ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sam.

- Combien de temps ont-ils dû mettre pour construire tout ceci? – s'écria Sarah.

- Plusieurs années j'imagine…- s'extasia Merry.

Ils continuèrent à avancer tout en admirant les piliers, lorsqu'une entrée se révéla à eux au bout du hall. De la lumière naturelle passait à travers, et ils pouvaient voir un rectangle de pierre sur lequel la lumière tombait à plomb. Soudain, Gimli poussa un cri, puis se précipita en courant vers cette boîte de pierre.

- Gimli! – l'appela Gandalf.

Mais le nain continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre par l'entrée. Le magicien incita alors les autres à presser le pas. Bientôt, eux aussi entrèrent dans la chambre éclairée. La lumière provenait d'un trou rectangulaire au plafond. Tout d'abord, les hobbits ne purent pas la soutenir du regard, car elle leur parassait éclatante après les ténèbres de la Moria. Mais bientôt, lorsqu'ils y furent habitués, ils purent voir un pan de ciel bleu par l'ouverture. Sarah contempla le ciel avec mélancolie.

- Ça me tarde de sortir de ces mines. Je sens que je vais étouffer bientôt sinon.

- Oui, moi aussi. L'air est de plus en plus lourd – répondit Frodon.

Tout à coup, ils furent conscients que Gimli était en train de sangloter, à genoux à côté du bloc de pierre, la tête appuyée sur le rebord. Gandalf s'approcha de lui et les deux hobbits en firent de même. Sur le dessus de ce bloc de pierre étaient tracés avec soin des mots dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Néanmoins, cela faisait un sens à Gandalf, puisqu'il retira son chapeau et murmura à voix basse :

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort…

À ces mots les gémissements et les sanglots de Gimli redoublèrent.

- C'est ce que je craignais. – soupira le magicien.

Avec un autre soupir il tendit à Pippin son chapeau et son bâton, puis se baissa. Les hobbits virent alors un squelette de nain, percé de flèches, couché contre le tombeau de pierre. Dans ses mains décomposées il tenait un gros livre à l'aspect vieux et poussiéreux. C'est ce livre que prit Gandalf de l'étreinte du nain, non sans difficultés, car il était fragile, et les pages tombaient en poussière. Enfin, après d'infinies précautions, Gandalf put disposer le livre de façon à pouvoir le lire, puis l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard. Une couche de poussière et plusieurs pages tombèrent.

- Nous devons avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici – souffla Legolas avec nervosité.

Aragorn aussi semblait de cet avis, mais il attendait tout de même une réaction de la part du magicien. Sarah était absolument d'accord avec l'elfe. Se trouver dans une chambre où il y avait un tombeau et plusieurs cadavres de nain lui donnait la chair de poule. Frodon aussi était nerveux, et Sam se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour de lui de façon apeurée. La voix de Gandalf les fit tous sursauter :

- Ils ont pris le pont – lut-il – et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble… Les tambours… les tambours résonnent dans les profondeurs.

« Arrêtez de lire – supplia Sarah mentalement – tout ça ressemble à un horrible cauchemar… » Frodon avait mis sa main sur le pommeau de sa nouvelle épée, celle qu'il n'avait encore révélé à personne : Dard, l'épée de Bilbon. Cependant cela ne le rassurait outre-mesure, et il s'attendait presque à entendre les grondements de tambours quelque part sous terre d'une minute à l'autre.

- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir… Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… ils arrivent!

Sarah commença à respirer très fort. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'aspect de tout cela. Avec angoisse, elle ne quittait pas du regard l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient entrés. La dernière phrase résonnait sans répit dans son esprit : _« ils arrivent… ils arrivent… »_

Frodon fut lui aussi gagné par la peur et il se mit à serrer très fort le pommeau de son épée jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux doigts. Après la sombre lecture de Gandalf, un silence de mort plana. Un bruit infernal déchira soudain l'atmosphère. C'était Pippin qui d'une manière ou d'une autre avait fait tomber la tête d'un cadavre dans le puit à côté de lui. Mais le pire restait à venir. La tête du cadavre était encore relié au reste du corps par une partie, alors le corps bascula lui aussi dans le puit, entraînant à sa suite une chaîne de fer au bout de laquelle un seau, également en fer, était attaché. Tout ceci tomba donc dans le puit avec un boucan d'enfer qui aurait réveillé tous les démons endormis de ce monde. De plus, les échos de ce bruit infernal dura encore un moment, avant que le silence ne les recouvre à nouveau.

Tous les membres avaient leurs respirations suspendues, et écoutaient avec une angoisse indescriptible le silence de mort qui suivait. Sarah avait, sans s'en rendre compte, saisi le bras de Frodon jusqu'à lui en faire mal. La frayeur en elle était si grande qu'elle avait besoins d'un soutien quelconque. D'ailleurs, Frodon ne se rendait même pas clairement compte de ce contact. Tous ses sens étaient tendus vers le puit.

La Communauté resta ainsi, tous les nerfs tedus, tous les sens en alerte, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, comme le silence restait toujours le même, Gandalf fut le premier à se détendre, en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Même les plus braves comme Aragorn et Boromir, avaient été effayés de ce qui venait d'arriver, et leurs traits se détendirent aussi. Sarah se rendit enfin compte qu'elle tenait le bras de Frodon, et lentement, extrêmement gênée, elle desserra son étreinte sur lui. Frodon sentit ce contact au même moment, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un sentiment indéfinissable s'empara de lui. Il ressentait aussi de la gêne, mais autre chose également. Puis il sentit Sarah relâcher son étreinte, et ce sentiment disparut.

Gandalf se tourna alors brusquement vers Pippin d'un air furieux.

- Crétin de Touque! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois si cela vous débarrassera de votre stupidité!

Puis il lui arracha son chapeau et son bâton des mains d'un geste brusque. Pippin le regarda d'un air sincèrement désolé, mais cela, le magicien ne le vit pas car il lui avait tourné le dos.

Toc…toc… 

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore, Peregrïn Touque? – cria-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Mais.. je n'ai rien fait! – protesta le hobbit avec indignation.

Toc…toc… 

Cela ressemblait à des bruits de pas. Et cela venait du puit! Le bruit augmentait de seconde en seconde, comme si les pas se rappochaient…

Toc, toc, toc… 

Le visage de Gandalf pâlit soudainement, et ce fut au tour de Frodon d'agripper la cape de Sarah, tandis que cette dernière portait la main à son épée. Tout à coup, le bruit de pas se transforma en cris. Cris sauvages qui retentissaient sous terre, cris criardes de gobelins, dominées cependant par le roulement incessant de tambours.

- Des gobelins! – cria Aragorn.

Boromir fut le premier à réagir ; il courut vers l'entrée, puis regarda dehors dans le couloir. Des sifflements retentirent dans l'air, et l'homme du Gondor eut le bon réflexe de reculer sa tête à la seconde même où deux flèches se plantaient dans le bois de la porte, juste à l'endroit où sa tête s'était trouvée un instant auparavant.

Quelques secondes après, il revint en courant vers le reste du groupe en criant :

- Ils sont nombreux! Et ils ont un troll des cavernes!

- Barricadons les portes! – cria Aragorn.

Legolas prit rapidement deux haches qui gisaient sur le sol, et les jeta à Aragorn, qui les passa à Boromir. Ce dernier ferma rapidement les deux battants des portes, et les bloqua avec les haches. Les cris et les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite, et tout à coup un coup sourd fut donné contre la porte. Les hobbits sursautèrent, et sortirent chacun leurs épées. Sarah dévisagea avec stupeur l'éclat bleu qui provenait de la lame de celle de Frodon.

- C'est l'épée de Bilbon, il me l'a donné. Si les Orques sont proches, la lame brille – fit ce dernier, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux.

La jeune hobbite raferma sa prise sur sa propre épée, puis fixant la porte, elle chuchota :

- Bonne chance…

- Bon courage – répondit son compagnon.

Aragorn avait brandi son arc, et Legolas en fit de même. Boromir se couvrit avec son bouclier, et brandit fièrement son épée. Gimli se mit sur le tombeau du défunt Durin, et dirigeant sa hache vers la provenance du bruit, grogna :

- Qu'ils viennent! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire!

Les coups se firent viloents, et la Communauté attendait en silence. Un trou se fit soudain dans la porte, à travers lequel on pouvait voir des silhouettes s'agiter de l'autre côté. Legolas lâche sa flèche qui pénétra exactement dans le trou, et on entendit un cri de l'autre côté. Aragorn lâcha aussi la sienne, et un autre cri perçant retentit. Mais les portes tombèrent à ce moment-là, et le Rôdeur changea son arc contre son épée.

Une vague de Gobelins de toutes sortes et tailles pénètrèrent par l'entrée et se jetèrent avec fureur sur le groupe. Pour les hobbits, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des gobelins pour de vrai, et ils furent saisis de peur et de doutes. Les deux hommes et l'elfe à l'avant résistèrent contre ce premier assaut et tuèrent plusieurs gobelins. Mais encore plus de ces immondes créatures pénétraient par la porte, et bientôt Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas ne purent plus s'en occuper tout seuls. Alors Gandalf poussa un cri de guerre, et se précipita vers eux.

Les hobbits, ragallardis, et leur moment de surprise passé, se lancèrent eux aussi vers les monstres en poussant des cris aigus. Comme ils étaient petits, les coups des gobelins ne les atteignaient pas, et ils se glissaient sous les lames pour transpercer leurs ennemis au ventre.

Le sol trembla, et pendant un moment les gobelins et la Communauté arrêtèrent de se battre. Puis les portes volèrent en éclats, et un immense troll, aux petits yeux noirs et cruels, entra dans la salle, écrasant tout sur son passage. Les gobelins ricanèrent et se mirent derrière le nouveau monstre. Puis la bataille continua. Avec ce nouvel adversaire, la Communauté commençait à avoir du mal. Legolas décrocha trois flèches qui allèrent se planter dans la poitrine du troll, mais ce dernier les arracha comme si de rien n'était, et essaya de frapper l'elfe avec sa lance.

Gimli essaya alors de riposter, mais le troll lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler par terre. Les hobbits combattaient toujours les gobelins. Sam avait perdu son épée, et avait sorti sa casserole pour assomer ses ennemis. En plus des chahuts de la lutte s'ajouta alors le bruit sourd de la casserole de Sam.

Bong! 

- Ah, je commence à avoir le coup de main! – fit Sam entre ses dents.

_Bang!_

Et un autre gobelin s'écroula. Les cinq hobbits se retrouvèrent alors ensemble, au mileiu de deux piliers carrés.

- Ouf! On s'en est sortis pour le moment… - souffla Sarah.

- Oui, mais moi je commence à avoir mal au bras – se plaignit Pippin.

Tout à coup, une ombre apparut au dessus de leurs têtes et les hobbits relevèrent lentement la tête. Le troll était sur eux, et sa lance prête à attaquer. Dans un geste de bravoure inconsidérée, Sarah se précipita en avant et planta son épée dans la jambe du troll, qui gémit de douleur.

- Non Sarah, t'es folle! – cria Frodon, puis se précipita lui aussi sur le troll.

Mais il sentit des bras le retenir, il leva la tête et vit la lance du troll dirigée sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide il se jeta sur le côté, tandis que ses compagnons faisaient la même chose, mais de l'autre côté. L'épée de Sarah était restée plantée dans la jambe du troll et elle ne pouvait plus l'en arracher. Irrité, le troll lui assema un coup de poing dans le dos qui la projeta sur le sol à quelques mètres des piliers.

- Non! Sarah! – hurla Frodon en sortant de derrière le pilier.

Le troll le vit et se précipita sur lui. Terrorrisé, le hobbit se cacha derrière le pilier, que le monstre prit des deux mains. Le troll regarda d'un côté, puis il se déplaça pour regarder de l'autre côté. Frodon en profita pour tourner autour du pilier pour arriver dans le côté opposé à celui du troll. Cet horrible jeu de cache-cache avec la mort ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il ressentait constamment le souffle du troll derrière son cou. Alors qu'il croyait l'avoir dépisté enfin, la tête du monstre apparut soudain devant lui, et son souffle le fit trébucher et tomber en arrière.

Sarah se releva alors, et voyant Frodon dans cette position dangereuse, avec la lance du monstre immonde prête à le transpercer de part en part, une horrible frayeur la saisit. Elle savait que si elle attaquait, ce serait inutile, d'ailleurs elle avait perdu son épée. La lance du troll s'abaissa, mais Frodon l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Le monstre devenait de plus en plus en colère, et saisit brusquement Frodon par le pied, puis le traîna vers lui.

- Non, non! – hurla le hobbit, complètement paniqué.

Puis il donna un coup d'épée à la main du troll, qui le lâcha avec un grognement. Le hobbit en profita pour aller tout contre un coin du mur en criant à l'aide. Les petits yeux cruels du troll jetèrent des éclairs, et il souleva sa lance pour le coup fatal. Sarah prit enfin sa décision. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Ramassant l'épée d'un gobelin mort, elle se plaça juste derrière l'immonde troll, et scanda :

- Hey! Gros batard! Stupide troll puant! Regarde donc un peu derrière toi, pour voir ce que je te réserve!

Elle voulait son ton assuré, mais intérieurement elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Le troll se retourna lentement vers elle, et un rictus désagréable passa sur son visage. Sarah déglutit, et elle recula d'un pas. _Au moins, ça a marché_ – se dit-elle pour un dernier réconfort. Puis elle se précipita en avant, prit son élan sur un rocher, et planta l'épée droit dans le nombril du monstre. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement qui ébranla les rochers, puis saisit la petite hobbite et la jeta de l'autre côté de la salle. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol parsemé d'éclats de pierre, et resta immobile.

- Non! Sarah! – cria Frodon d'un ton désespéré.

Le troll se retourna vers lui, et le jeune hobbit tomba sur le sol, résigné à son sort. La lance s'abattit sur lui. Mais il ne sentit jamais le coup. Quand il releva sa tête, ce fut pour voir le Rôdeur devant lui, qui avait saisi la lance d'une main. Avec un cri il l'arracha de l'étreinte du troll, puis prit son élan et la planta de toutes ses forces dans son ventre, non loin de l'endroit où Sarah avait porté son coup. Le troll eut un grognement de douleur, et un liquide verdâtre commença à couler de la plaie. Mais le troll n'était pas abattu pour autant, et avec un rugissement, il frappa Aragorn avec son poing, ce qui envoya le Rôdeur rouler, puis tomber en bas d'un rocher.

Aussitôt Frodon se précipita aux cotés du corps inerte d'Aragorn, et le secoua brusquement, mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas. Pris d'une rage intérieure, le hobbit se leva, et brandissant son épée, courut vers le troll. Le monstre, cependant, d'un mouvement du bras, l'envoya contre un mur, et sans lui laisser la chance de se ressaisir, enfonça enfin sa lance dans la poitrine du hobbit, avec une expression de cruelle délectation sur son visage haineux.

* * *

Voilà la fin d'un autre long chapitre. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain assez vite, mais pour le moment il me faut... des REVIEWS!. 


	19. Le Balrog de Morgoth

**Le Balrog de Morgoth**

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et aussitôt une scène de bataille féroce s'offrit à sa vue. Elle était entourée de corps d'Orques puants. Une douleur au front la fit gémir, et se relevant péniblement elle passa sa main sur son front. À sa grande consternation, ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance poisseuse et rouge. Du sang, son propre sang! Dégoûtée, elle s'essuya avec sa cape, et regarda autour d'elle. Gandalf passa près d'elle en tournant sur lui même, puis assoma un gobelin avec son bâton.

- Sarah! Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien! – fit-il en soufflant.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, le souvenir de son pourquoi sur le sol lui revint aussi brusquement qu'un coup de marteau. _Et Frodon? Où est-il? _Avec l'angoisse au cœur, elle saisit une épée de gobelin, et s'enfonça dans la mêlée. Tout à coup, la grosse silhouette du troll se dressa devant elle, plus menaçante encore qu'auparavant, puis sous les yeux plus qu'horrifiés de la jeune hobbite, il baissa sa lance et transperça Frodon à la poitrine. Elle n'entendit pas elle-même le cri qu'elle poussa, et elle s'élança en trébuchant vers le monstre, les yeux aveuglés par la peine. Elle fut consciente que Sam passait à côté d'elle, mais ce fut tout.

Arrivée derrière le troll, elle planta de toutes ses forces son épée dans sa jambe, et puis retira la lame et la planta dans un autre endroit. D'ailleurs tous les autres membres de la Communauté se mirent aussi à se battre avec plus de férocité, tuant les Orques sans pitié. Avec ses deux blessures à la jambe, le troll se mit à boiter. Son visage défiguré par la haine se rapprocha de celui de la hobbite, mais cette fois-ci elle ne recula pas. La colère bouillonnait dans son cœur, et avec un cri elle planta son épée dans l'œil du monstre. Ce dernier rugit de douleur, puis prit la hobbite et la souleva dans les airs.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Merry et Pippin sautèrent sur le cou du troll depuis un rocher. Le troll déchaîné s'agita dans tous les sens, et parvint à faire tomber Merry. Quant à Sarah, toujours suspendue dans la main du troll, faisaient de grands mouvements rageurs avec son épée sans pourtant jamais atteindre quelque chose. Pippin prit alors les oreilles du troll et tira sa tête vers lui, dévoilant sa gorge à Legolas qui passait par là. Alors l'elfe banda son arc et tira une flèche qui alla se planter droit dans la gorge du monstre géant. Ce dernier porta une main à sa gorge, puis émit des sifflements rauques et des sons d'étouffement, et s'effondra enfin sur le sol.

Pippin fut balancé par dessus le corps du troll mort, et tomba avec un cri sur le sol dur. Sarah tomba aussi, et reçut tout le poids du bras du troll sur elle, car ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâchée, même dans la mort. Les Orques s'enfuirent alors par les portes restées béantes, mais la Communauté savait qu'ils allaient revenir, mieux préparés et plus féroces que jamais. Mais sur le moment, leur sujet de préoccupation était Frodon, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, confirmant les pires craintes des autres. Sarah réussit finalement à se tortiller hors de l'étreinte du troll, puis voyant Frodon, sentit un abattement poignant l'envahir. Elle se lassa glisser sur le sol, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Aragorn rampa lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où le jeune hobbit était tombé.

- Oh non… Frodon… - fit-il avec tristesse.

Sam aussi s'approcha, son visage ravagé par l'appréhension. Malgré lui, il espérait encore. C'est alors qu'Aragorn retourna Frodon vers lui, et à sa grande joie, vit le hobbit gémir. Sam, une lumière brillant dans ses yeux, se précipita vers lui en criant :

- M. Frodon! M. Frodon!

À ces mots Sarah releva la tête, n'osant encore y croire. Frodon ouvrit alors les yeux, et tentant un petit sourire, dit faiblement :

- Ça va. Je vais bien, je n'ai rien…

Puis il tenta de se relever. Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de lui, et en relevant la tête, il vit Sarah penchée vers lui avec un regard inquiet.

-Frodon! Ça va?

- Euh… oui assez bien je crois – balbutia-t-il – mais toi! Ça va? Je t'ai vue tomber et…mais t'as une méchante coupure au front!

- Oh non, c'est rien… juste une coupure comme tu dis.

À la suite de cet échange les deux hobbits se regardèrent longuement. Sarah se sentit grandement réconfortée par ce calme regard bleu, et Frodon en fut revigoré par le rassurant regard noisette de sa compagne. Puis, comme mûs par un sentiment commun, ils sourirent. Aragorn et Gandalf se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu, puis le Rôdeur demanda :

- Mais… comment est-ce possible? Cette lance aurait transpercé un sanglier!

- Je pense que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît – répliqua le magicien avec un clin d'œil.

C'est alors que Frodon, avec un sourire un peu mystérieux, déboutonna sa chemise. Quelque chose de blanc et de très brillant apparut en dessous. Gimli, à sa vue, s'approcha vivement et touchant d'un doigt tremblant la magnifique chemise ornée de joyaux d'argent, siffla avec incrédulité :

- Du mithril?

Puis il eut un grand rire d'émerveillement et ajouta :

- Vous êtes très surprenant maître Sacquet!

Tout à coup, par les portes vint soudain une lueur rouge, assez inhabituelle dans les ténèbres de ces mines. Puis, soudain, sur le mur d'en face où cette lueur se reflétait, les ombres de silhouettes trapues s'agitèrent et des coups sombres retentirent quelque part dans les coins les plus profonds des mines. Les membres de la Compagnie reculèrent tous, tandis une frayeur inexplicable saisissait leurs cœurs. Frodon essaya de se relever, mais l'endroit où la lance l'avait percé le brûlait encore, et il ne réussit pas. La lumière rouge augmenta ; une ombre plus noire et plus claire que les autres grandit.

- Vite! Au pont de Khazad-Dûm! – ordonna Gandalf.

Tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie, et Frodon gémit mais réussit à se mettre debout. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas hésitants, blessé qu'on l'ait oublié, Sarah se campa devant lui. Affolée, elle regarda la lueur sur le mur, puis fit :

- Allons Frodon, dépêche-toi donc!

- Ne vois-tu pas que j'en suis incapable? – répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Ce ton réussit à faire revenir Sarah dans la réalité, car elle avait été comme subjuguée par cette lueur.

- Oh oui c'est vrai., désolée – fit-elle, navrée.

- Pas grave…

Sur ce Sarah fit passer le bras du jeune hobbit par dessus son cou. Frodon fut troublé par ce contact, mais heureusement, dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient, cela ne se remarqua pas. Soutenant ainsi son compagnon, Sarah et Frodon sortirent de la salle. Les autres les attendaient dehors, tapant impatiemment du pied.

- Vous voilà, jeunes hobbits! – fit Boromir nerveusement – dépêchez vous maintenant!

Pippin, en voyant la scène, donna un coup de coude à Merry et tous deux eurent un sourire espiègle. Un tremblement se fit sentir, et au loin les échos de rochers qui tombaient retentirent de façon menaçante. Gandalf les incita donc tous à partir au pas de course, lui-même en avant du groupe, guidant ainsi les autres. Pendant la petite pause avant la course, Frodon avait senti ses quelques forces revenir et sa blessure lui faire moins mal. Sarah le lâcha donc, et ils coururent à la suite des autres.

En file indienne, ils progressaient le long de ce couloir qui leur semblait sans fin, tandis que des bruits de rampements commencaient à se faire entendre juste derrière eux. Quand les hobbits regardèrent en arrière, ils virent avec frayeur des masses et des masses de gobelins ramper sur les piliers, les murs à côté d'eux, et même sur les toits. Le plus horrible de tout était qu'ils gagnaient sûrement et progressivement du terrain.

- Courez! Courez! – les encouragea Gandalf, qui menait la course.

- Comment un vieux peut courir aussi vite? – gémit Pippin, à bout de souffle.

- C'est un magicien Pippin! – répondit Merry.

- Mais…

- Chut! Et cours!

Tout à coup, une file de gobelins les devança par les toits, et sautèrent devant eux avec des mines triomphants sur leurs visages hideux. La Communauté arrêta sa course d'un coup. De par derrière une autre horde d'Orques à perte de vue se massa derrière eux. Quelques-uns se frottaient les mains avec un plaisir évident, se voyant déjà en train de leur infliger les pires souffrances, tandis que d'autres sifflaient vers eux d'un air menaçant. Les membres de la Compagnie brandirent leurs épées ou leurs arcs, puis se mirent dos à dos. Éclairés faiblement par la lumière de Gandalf, ils faisaient face à l'ombre et aux gobelins.

Le silence retomba et la tension monta. Puis, tout juste comme les orques allaient donner l'assaut, une grande lumière rouge sang, en forme de tombeau égyptien, apparut en flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Les gobelins lancèrent des cris perçants, la terreur déformant leurs traits, et ils s'enfuirent dans une mêlée précipitée, pour disparaître bientôt dans le noir.

Sarah en fut soulagée, mais Legolas brandit son arc vers le tombeau de flammes qui augmentait de volume, flottant toujours dans les airs.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? – demanda Boromir à voix basse.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la joue de Gandalf, et ce dernier ferma les yeux, comme essayant de capter une énergie inconnue. Puis il les rouvrit lentement, et prononça d'une voix lasse :

- C'est un Balrog…un Démon de l'Ancien monde…

Sarah n'était pas sûre de saisir tout ce que le magicien leur disait. _Est-ce que c'était un adversaire redoutable?_ En voyant l'expression atterrée sur le visage de Legolas, elle en déduit que la réponse devait être oui.

- Cet ennemi est plus fort que vous… – poursuivit Gandalf.

Puis soudain il parut se réveiller de son anéantissement et commada urgemment :

- Courez!

Comme mûs par un ressort, les membre de la Communauté bondirent en avant, et se mirent à courir à perdre haleine le long de ce couloir dont on ne voyait toujours pas la fin, mais Gandalf leur fit soudain prendre un autre couloir, puis encore un autre. Les ténèbres allèrent en s'épaississant. Au bout d'un tournant, de sombres escaliers apparurent à leur vue. Sans qu'aucun membre de la Communauté ne le remarque, le magicien avait mystérieusement disparu.

- Vite! Les escaliers! – cria Boromir avant de s'y précipiter.

Le sol trembla, et un bruit de lutte leur parvint de derrière. Les lumières rouges apparurent encore une fois, et illuminèrent les visages effayés des hobbits. Puis, une lumière blanche lui répondit, si éclatante que les hobbits durent se couvrir les yeux. Avant qu'ils puissent savoir ce qui arrivait, un cri retentit au dessous d'eux, provenant des premières marches des escaliers. Sarah vit Boromir se balancer dangereusement au bord de la dernière marche, en laissant tomber sa torche. Legolas se précipita vers lui prestement, le saisit, et le ramena en arrière. De leur place, les hobbits ne pouvaient pas voir pourquoi l'homme du Gondor n'avait pas voulu descendre la dernière marche, mais ils furent bientôt éclairés.

- Un escalier truqué – souffla Boromir – qui mène vers un précipice dans le vide!

C'est à ce moment-là que Gandalf réapparut, sortant du couloir par où ils étaient venus.

- Gandalf! Mais qu'est-ce que… - fit Gimli en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Cependant le vieux magicien semblait épuisé, et il s'appuya contre un mur. Aragorn, semblant comprendre tout ce qui se passait, alla vivement à lui, et lui prenant le bras, demanda :

- Alors?

- J'ai réussi… à le ralentir… - murmura-t-il de façon presque inintelligible.

- La lumière blanche! C'était lui! – s'écria soudain Sarah.

Gandalf poursuivit :

- Aragorn, menez les au pont de Khazad-Dûm!

À ce moment-là le sol trembla encore une fois, et la secousse les fit tous perdre leur équilibre. Le Rôdeur eut un geste vers le magicient pour l'aider, mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment en criant :

- Faites ce que je vous dis! Vos épées ne vous seront plus d'aucun secours ici!

Aragorn le regarda une dernière fois, puis s'adressa aux hobbits :

- Bon allez! Venez! Suivez-moi et dépêchez-vous!

On sentait dans sa voix le besoin d'en finir au plus vite. Après un dernier regard au magicien, les hobbits se mirent en marche, l'esprit asombri par ce danger imminent. Ils descendirent les escaliers en toute hâte, toujours et toujours plus bas. Des vibrations se faisaient sentir dans l'air, et les rochers comme les escaliers tremblaient, signe que le Balrog approchait.

Une grande fente apparut sur le sol devant eux, leur barrant le chemin et coupant l'escalier en deux. Cependant, elle était assez étroite pour qu'on puisse sauter par dessus. C'est ce que fit Legolas, et ce, aisément. Gandalf sauta après lui.

- Merry! Pippin!

Avant même que les hobbits comprennent ce qui se passait, ils se sentirent soulevées à mi-hauteur, pour passer finalement par dessus la fente. C'était Boromir qui les avait saisis et leur avait fait passer de l'autre côté. Mais, le coup que donna l'homme du Gondor pour prendre son élan fit s'effondrer une grande parcelle de pierre aussitôt que son pied avait quitté le sol, rendant la brèche encore plus grande. C'était maintenant dangereux de sauter. Aragorn ne perdit pas de temps pour autant ; il saisit Sam et le jeta sans plus de manières de l'autre côté, où le hobbit fut reçu par Legolas. Ensuite le Rôdeur se tourna vers Gimli.

- Non! Personne ne lancera un Nain! – fit-il fièrement avant de sauter à pieds joints.

Arrivé sur l'autre bout de l'escalier, son pied toucha terre, mais son corps bascula en arrière. Au dernier moment Legolas se précipita et le prit par la barbe.

- Pas la barbe! – hurla le Nain.

L'elfe ne prit pas compte de ces paroles et ne lâcha pas prise, mais tira le Nain vers lui par la barbe. Quand Gimli fut en sécurité sur le bloc de l'escalier, il se massa la barbe en marmonnant, et jeta un regard noir à Legolas.

- Vous êtes toujours en vie maître Nain, que voulez-vous de plus? – fit l'elfe calmement.

- Que vous ne me tiriez pas la barbe! – cria le Nain en brandissant le poing.

- Oh je vois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez? – puis il marmonna pour lui-même – ah ces elfes! Toujours les mêmes!

- Je vois que vous préférez tomber dans ce gouffre noir probablement sans fin que de vous faire mal à la barbiche.

Gimli allait placer une réplique bien acide, mais il fut coupé court par Sam :

- M. Frodon! Miss Sarah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent! Il faut qu'ils traversent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le magicien posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calmez-vous jeune hobbit, laissez faire Aragorn.

Le Rôdeur en question regardait cependant avec angoisse la fente qui s'était encore élargie après le saut de Gimli. Cependant, avant que la dernière portion de marche ne s'effondre, il vit encore la possibilité de faire passer une dernière personne. Il se tourna vers Sarah, qui était juste à côté de lui, et qui regardait le gouffre en bas avec inquiétude.

- Lancez donc Frodon! – suggéra-t-elle en hésitant.

Frodon l'entendit, et il en fut ému.

- Mais Sarah… tu es sûre?

La jeune hobbite avait horreur des grandes hauteurs car elle avait le vertige, mais cela, elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître.

- Euh, bien sûr que oui Frodon! Après tout, c'est toi qui est important dans cette compagnie, et il faut que tu survives, non?

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. Frodon n'était pas au courant de cela, et il ne sut que dire. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car Aragorn l'avait soulevé dans son bras et s'apprêtait à le lancer. Juste à ce moment-là, la marche sous le pied du Rôdeur s'effrita ; les morceaux tombèrent dans le vide. Avec un grognement Aragorn jeta le hobbit en arrière, et aggripa lui-même la pierre de ses deux mains.

Frodon tomba sur le sol. Sarah l'aida à se relever avec un soupir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? – demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Aragorn a peut-être une idée.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Merci.

- De quoi? – fit la jeune hobbite, surprise.

- De m'avoir laissé passé en premier, même si ça n'a pas marché.

- Oh… - fit Sarah, mal-à-l'aise – c'est rien… de toutes façons, je ne voulais pas passer.

Elle s'était sentie incapable de mentir à ce sujet, parce qu'on la remerciait de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

- Comment ça?

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai peur de passer – dit-elle pour en finir au plus vite – j'ai… j'ai le vertige.

Frodon la regarda.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très rassurant.

- Mais, tu m'en veux pas?

- T'en vouloir pour quoi?

Sarah fut abasourdie. Apparemment il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Oh bon, c'est rien. Laisse tomber.

Elle eut un soupir. Aragorn réussit alors à monter sur le rocher, et voyant que les hobbits n'avaient rien, se mit debout et fit face à Gandalf, quelques mètres plus bas. Le magicien n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à son regard. Un sifflement retentit ; une seconde après une flèche vint se planter dans la roche aux pieds de Pippin. Relevant la tête, ils virent des gobelins cachés tout là-haut qui pointaient leurs flèches noires sur eux. Legolas brandit son arc avec défi, se concentra sur une petite cible cachée dans l'obscurité. Le tir se fit, et juste après ils entendirent un râlement criard de gobelin, puis virent le corps du gobelin en question tomber depuis son poste.

- Ouais! Joli coup! – s'exclama Merry, enthousiaste.

Son enthousiasme baissa néanmoins d'un cran lorsqu'une flèche passa tout près de sa tête, effleurant ses cheveux.

- Aragorn! – cria Gandalf.

Le Rôdeur serra fort le bras de Frodon en réponse. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sarah, qui était derrière lui.

- Vite! Aggipez-vous à moi, et ne…

Il s'interrompit net. Un jet de flammes apparut au tournant de l'escalier. Une griffe enveloppée de flammes frappa le mur à côté d'elle avec une telle violence que ce dernier se brisa en morceaux, dont l'un des plus gros tomba derrière les trois compagnons, juste au centre de l'escalier. Le sol tangua et se balança sous leurs pieds. Sarah fut projetée vers le gouffre, mais au dernier moment attrapa la main que lui tendait Frodon.

- Frodon! Ne la lachez pas quoi qu'il arrive! Et restez près de moi! – commanda Aragorn.

Le hobbit acquiesça silencieusement, puis saisit fermement Sarah par la taille, tandis que cette dernière aggripait son bras. Le bloc de pierre sur lequel ils se tenaient bascula d'abord vers l'arrière, puis juste comme le Rôdeur s'y attendait, bascula vers l'avant, vers les autres membres de la Communauté.

- Allez! Penchez-vous! – ordonna-t-il.

Les hobbis obtempérèrent docilement, trop apeurés pour autre chose.

- Sautez!

Il y eut collision entre les deux morceaux de pierre. Frodon serra fort Sarah et ils furent projetés tous deux en avant. Ils tombèrent dans les bras des autres compagnons, qui furent tous heureux de les retrouver. Sans les laisser se reposer une seule minute, Gandalf les fit descendre les dernières marches puis courir vers le pont de Khazad-Dûm maintenant en vue.

Ils arrivèrent tous sans encombres jusqu'au pied du pont, qui était très étroit et suspendu dans le vide, avec en bas un abîme sans fond, rempli d'obscurité. Ils passèrent en courant l'un après l'autre. Sarah avait éprouvé de la réticence à passer, mais un rugissement de la part du Balrog juste derrière eux la décida. Finalement ils furent tous sains et saufs de l'autre côté. Pas tous… Quand Frodon se retourna, il vit une silhouette solitare sur le pont, faisant face au Balrog enveloppé de flammes.

_Non! Il ne peut pas… il ne va pas…_ - pensa le hobbit avec angoisse.

- Vous ne passerez pas! – rugit le magicien en brandissant son épée.

Frodon vit ses pires craintes s'affirmer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Non! NON! Gandalf! – se récria-t-il.

Et il voulut aller rejoindre le magicien, mais Aragorn le retint. Sarah non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Il va pas réussir tout seul! – fit-elle, voulant se saisir de son épée, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait perdue.

Boromir la retint sans rien dire. Gandalf, toujours sur le pont, défia encore une fois son ennemi en brandissant son épée. Le Balrog fit une épée avec les flammes qui l'entouraient. La magicien leva alors son bâton d'où surgit une lueur verte.

- Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor! – cria-t-il – le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn!

La lueur verte enveloppa le magicien dans une bulle d'un vert très pâle et froid. Le Balrog abattit son épée sur lui, mais le coup n'atteignit pas le magicien, portégé par son pouvoir. Cependant, la puissance du Balrog était grande, et le coup encaissé par Gandalf lui enlevèrent ses dernières forces. La bulle vacilla, puis disparut. Le monstre de l'Ancien monde troqua son épée contre un immense fouet. Gandalf recula, Sarah voulut se préciter, mais Boromir lui saisit le bras.

- Lâchez-moi, vous! – cria-t-elle sans quitter le magicien du regard.

Cependant Gandalf regarda le Balrog avec défi.

- Vous! Ne passerez pas! – cria-t-il avec tant de puissance que même les hobbits tremblèrent.

Le Balrog fixa le magicien avec méfiance. Gandalf mit alors son épée avec son bâton et les enfonça dans la terre. Un éclat vert en sortit, mais rien ne se passa. Le Balrog eut un reniflement de mépris, puis s'avança vers le magicien. Dès que le monstre fut tout entier sur le pont, le morceau sur lequel il se tenait s'effondra. Avec un rugissement de surprise et de colère, il fut englouti par les ténèbres des profondeurs. Tout ce qu'on voyait encore était son fouet lumineux qui s'agitaient de plus en plus bas.

Sarah eut un soupir de soulagement. Mais son cœur se serra encore une fois quand le magicien, tournant le dos à l'abîme et s'avançant vers eux, courbé de fatigue, fut saisi à la cheville par le fouet qui resurgissait de l'obscurité, le tirant ensuite hors du pont. La magicien lâcha son épée et son bâton et s'accrocha à la roche du pont.

Frodon et Sarah le regardaient avec anxitété. Gandalf essaya de remonter, mais ses forces lui firent défaut. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Fuyez! Pauvres fous! – fit-il faiblement avant de lâcher prise.

Son corps tomba et fut englouti tout de suite par les ténèbres de Kazad-Dûm. Il prit un temps à Frodon pour se rendre bien compte de ce qui se passait. Enfin, sa peine éclata.

- Non! Non! Gandalf!

Son cri déchirant retentit sur les rochers. Il se débattit dans les bras d'Aragorn, qui dans sa propre béatitude le lâcha. Le hobbit tomba à genoux, mais Boromit portant une Sarah qui se débattait en hurlant, réussit à prendre Frodon dans ses bras.

- Aragorn! Sortons d'ici! – hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non! Non! – continua à crier Frodon, ses larmes aveuglant sa vision.

Legolas poussa le reste des hobbits vers la sortie. Les Orques avait repris leurs flèches et les attaquaient. Aragorn, ne pouvant encore croire ce qui venait d'arriver, suivit les autres, lançant cependant de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière. Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre. C'était le milieu de la journée, et la lumière était aveuglante, mais l'ombre de la tristesse et de la perte s'était infiltré dans le cœur de toute la Communauté.

Sam s'écroula sur le sol, les larmes tombant librement de ses yeux. Gimli fixait un point invisible devant lui en marmonnant des paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre, et même Legolas laissait paraître sa douleur. Merry et Pippin, effondrés sur le sol, pleuraient. Boromir se laissa tomber près de Gimli en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, et Aragorn, guerrier aussi impitoyable qu'il fût, eut les traits décomposés par la douleur. Sarah ne pleurait pas, ne se débattait plus. Elle sentait la peine remuer tout en dedans d'elle sans pouvoir la laisser sortir. Son cœur était comprimé de tristesse, et dans sa tête repassaient tous les souvenirs heureux avec le magicien. Gandalf leur rendant visite à Cul-de-Sac quand ils s'y attendaient le moins, Gandalf avec son chapeau pointu et son éternel bâton, Gandalf faisant ses feux d'artifice, Gandalf dansant lors de l'anniversaire de Bilbon… et puis tout cela se brisa en mille morceaux.

Sarah marcha devant elle sans savoir où elle allait, sans rien voir. Aragorn derrière elle nettoya d'un coup son épée, et enveloppa les autres dans un regard amer.

- Allons, il faut partir, Boromir, Legolas, relevons-les.

- Laissez-leur un moment, par pitié! – implora Boromir.

- Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'Orques! – répliqua Aragorn fermement – allons Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, relevons-les.

Lui-même s'approcha de Sam, pleurant toujours sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et le mit debout en le prenant sous les aisselles.

- Allons debout Sam – fit-il doucement - Frodon…

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Frodon manquait. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Frodon, déjà loin, qui s'éloignait encore plus, Sarah quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Frodon! Sarah! – appela-t-il.

Sarah ne l'entendit pas, mais Frodon s'arrêta, puis lentement il regarda en arrière. Le regard qu'il portait alors, Sarah ne put jamais l'oublier. Son regard était chargé de souffrances, et la peine l'inondait, mais ses yeux demeuraient secs. Il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant Sarah. La jeune hobbite s'avança lentement vers lui, puis posa tristement une main sur ses épaules.

Ce contact eut alors pour résultat de briser la barrière qui était alors en lui. Il éclata en sanglots, laissant enfin couler ses larmes. Sarah, le voyant ainsi, se laissa aller elle aussi à sa tristesse. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré dans sa vie. Elle posa alors la tête sur les épaules de Frodon, et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras. Ils se comprenaient. Ils partageaient la même douleur.

C'est ainsi qu'Aragorn les trouva. Il soupira, puis attendit que cette vague de tristesse passe. Il ne fit rien car il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ces deux hobbits avaient seulement besoin du soutien de l'autre pour passer cette terrible épreuve. Finalement, leurs sanglots cessèrent, et ils se séparèrent lentement. En voyant Aragorn près d'eux, Frodon hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'il était prêt pour repartir.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement mais prestement le long de la route pierreuse. Des arbres remuaient au loin, et le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Sarah et Frodon marchaient côte à côte et en silence, regardant seulement leurs pieds. Sam s'approcha alors d'eux.

- M. Frodon? – demanda-t-il timidement.

Frodon le regarda.

- Je me demandais si vous alliez bien, je…

- Ça va aller Sam – répondit-il lugubrement.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'orée des bois.

* * *

Voilà tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Pour ceux qui étaient impatients qu'il arrive quelque chose entre Frodon et Sarah, considérez ça comme un bon début. Maintenant... non, vous avez pas encore deviné? Tant pis, puisque j'allais pas demander des reviews...mais des reviews lol. 


	20. Lothlorien et bataille au dortoir

**Lothlorien et bataille au dortoir**

La Communauté s'approcha prestement du bois, Aragorn et Legolas en tête. Ils étaient tous deux excités de pénétrer dans le royaume de la Lorien, mais les autres restaient sur leurs gardes. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les arbres devenaient plus denses, et leurs feuilles étaient d'un vert intense d'un côté et couleur argent de l'autre. Curieusement, elles avaient une forme particulière, pas comme celles des feuilles normales. Certaines étaient même de couleur jaune or, et tombaient lentement sur le sol en virevoltant au gré des vents.

Frodon fut tiré de sa monotonie par une feuille jaune or qui tomba devant ses pieds. Il la ramassa d'un geste machinal, et après l'avoir tourné rêveusement entre les doigts, la mit dans sa poche. Cela lui rappelait un souvenir heureux, il ne se rappelait plus lequel. Gimli marchait en silence à ses côtés, scrutant les arbres avec suspicion.

- Ne vous éloignez pas jeune hobbit – dit-il soudain – on dit qu'une grande enchanteresse vit dans ces bois, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme.

Frodon lui jeta un regard indifférent. Il ne s'intéressait plus à grand' chose, et il semblait tout le temps perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il avait entendu ce que Gimli avait dit, et il pensa que c'était très semblable aux contes qu'on racontait aux jeunes hobbits pour les faire dormir.

Sarah avait commencé par considérer les arbres avec curiosité, car leur beauté l'avait émue, mais à présent elle était retombée dans ses sombres pensées.

- Sarah!

D'un air las elle se retourna. Sam accourait vers elle ; il tenait une de ces feuilles dorés entre ses doigts.

- Regardez comme elle est belle! J'ai jamais vu des feuilles pareilles! Si dans la Comté on avait des arbres comme cela… oh ce serait trop beau!

Sarah aquiesça lentement, un faible sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Sam devint sérieux.

- Vous êtes toujours attristée par… par ce qui vient d'arriver. Je le sais. Mais vous n'allez pas porter cette peine le restant de votre vie Sarah. Songez un peu au moment présent.

- Le présent pour moi est trop sombre, hélas, que justement je n'ai pas envie d'y songer.

- Non, c'est le passé qui est sombre. Maintenant vous êtes dans un bois merveilleux, comme vous n'en aurez peut-être jamais l'occasion d'en revoir. Tout est tellement….elfique par ici.

- Merci Sam – répondit-elle doucement – j'essayerai.

- Tenez.

Sam lui tendit sa feuille. Sarah la prit rêveusement, caressa doucement les contours de la feuille, puis la mit sans un mot dans sa poche. Aussitôt, elle se sentit le cœur plus léger. Regardant au devant d'elle, elle vit Merry et Pippin, marchant sans mot dire en contemplant les arbres. Puis au devant d'eux, marchait Frodon. Son dos était courbé comme sous le poids d'un lourd chagrin. La jeune hobbite sentit alors Sam lui tripoter le bras.

- Oui?

- Écoutez miss Sarah… c'est M. Frodon qui m'inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à l'arracher à ses pensées mélancoliques, et il ne semble même pas..vivant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sarah reporta son attention sur Frodon.

- Je le comprends – soupira-t-elle – ce sera dur pour lui de s'en remettre, tout comme moi – finit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Sam.

Elle s'avança alors vers Frodon, et arrivée à ses côtés, elle lui dit doucement :

- Frodon?

Le jeune hobbit ne répondit pas.

- Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi Frodon – poursuivit-elle – mais essayons de garder courage. Tu es le Porteur de l'Anneau, ne te laisse pas abattre.

Frodon s'arrêta alors, puis leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il essayait en vain de contenir.

- Oh Frodon… - fit-elle tristement.

Ensuite elle posa fermement une main sur ses épaules.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et pour moi non plus. Mais je sais aussi que tu vas y arriver, tu vas le surmonter Frodon, tu en es capable!

Il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix, que Frodon sentit une petite lumière éclairer ses pensées, et ses espoirs. Il sécha ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, puis dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'essayerai.

La jeune hobbite lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- C'est la réponse que j'ai moi-même donné.

Avant que Frodon ne puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il sentit Sarah lui glisser quelque chose dans la main. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit une feuille d'or, aux contours parfaits ; celle-là même que Sam lui avait donné. Quand Frodon prit la feuille, leurs mains se rencontrèrent, puis se serrèrent. Les deux hobbits se rapporchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Sarah était suspendue à son regard bleu et triste. Un sentiment incroyablement enchanteur s'empara de tout son être. Elle éprouva à cet instant beaucoup de tendresse pour le hobbit qui se tenait tout près d'elle. Et toujours ce regard limpide, innocent, doux… Sans s'en rendre compte, elle approcha sa tête de la sienne.

Frodon, sentant soudain la tristesse le quitter, fut charmé par la présence de la hobbite qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était si belle, avec ce regard doux qui était seulement pour lui, se tenant au milieu de feuilles dorées qui voletaient gaiement et insouciamment tout autour… Il se sentit attiré par elle, par son regard, par sa beauté insouciante comme les feuilles qui tombaient. Elle le comprenait, elle était la seule à partager les mêmes sentiments que lui, elle lui avait redonné espoir.

_- Votre présence ici est un signe du destin qui s'annonce..nonce. Car vous apportez le mal ici Porteur de l'Anneau…nneau…_

Une image de deux yeux bleus et perçants apparut devant lui le temps d'un éclair. Le charme fut rompu entre les deux hobbits. Sarah vit le regard de son compagnon se troubler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

- Ri..rien – hésita-t-il.

Avant que Sarah puisse insister, de loin leur parvint soudain la voix de Gimli qui s'exclamait d'un ton bourru.

- Une enchanteresse hein? Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément! J'ai les yeux du faucon, et les oreilles du renard!

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une flèche se pointa devant son nez, puis une deuxième.

- Oh… oh…

D'ailleurs ils étaient entourés par des archers elfes, qui brandissaient tous leurs arcs et les menaçaient de leurs fèches. Merry et Pippin avaient sursauté violemment, Sarah et Frodon s'étaient contentés de se mettre dos à dos et de les fixer durement. Sam avait porté la main à son épée mais Aragorn l'avait arrêté.

- Le Nain respire si fort, que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. – déclara un elfe plus grand et plus majesteux que les autres, qui semblait être leur chef.

- Haldir.

Aragorn s'avança alors à sa rencontre et s'inclina brièvement mais respecteusement devant lui. Ensuite il dit rapidement en elfique :

- _Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven._ (Nous vous demandons aide, et protection. Les routes sont dangereuses)

L'elfe nommé Haldir ne répondit pas. Aragorn ajouta avec plus d'insistance :

- _Merin le telim _(Nous souhaitons venir avec vous)

Haldir se contenta de dévisager le Dunedain du regard, puis il répondit lentement, dans la langue commune.

- Vous amenez un grand mal dans nos terres. Vous ne pouvez aller en avant.

Son regard glissa sur Frodon, qui regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Aragorn s'avança d'un pas, aussitôt les archers relevèrent leurs arcs. Le Rôdeur leva les mains.

- _Henio, aniron boe ammen i dulu lîn!_ (S'il vous plaît, comprenez que nous ayons besoin d'aide et de soutien!)

L'elfe demeura immobile comme une statue, aucune expression ne passant par ses yeux.

- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire – fit-il enfin.

- Mais…

- Nous ne pouvons accepter ce mal ici.

Merry et Pippin regardèrent Frodon, qui baissa les yeux. Sam évitait de regarder son maître. Legolas ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Haldir. Les temps ont bien changé.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien! – s'écria soudain Sarah.

Tout le monde riva leurs yeux sur elle. Haldir du haut de sa haute stature, imposant ainsi sa puissance à la petite hobbite. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous à dire? - lui demanda le chef des elfes d'une voix neutre.

- Je suis Sarah Soucolline, de la Comté, bien que je doute que vous connaissiez cet endroit. Et quant à ce que je voudrais dire, c'est ceci : vous ignorez combien c'est dur de porter ce 'mal', vous ignorez par quels dangers on a dû passer pour arriver jusqu'ici. Puisqu'on vous a prié de nous aider, la moindre des choses, ce serait de le faire, et de ne pas rejeter la faute de votre refus sur…sur quelqu'un!

Le regard de l'elfe se fit dur.

- Vous êtes bien insolente pour une si petite personne Miss Soucolline.

Sarah serra les poings dans sa rage. Elle ne supportait pas les gens hautains comme lui, et encore moins que l'on critique sa race. Frodon posa alors une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Allons Sarah – fit-il tristement – cela ne sert à rien, sinon à aggraver les choses.

Mais Gimli en avait assez de ce comportement austère, et d'être traités ainsi en ennemis. Il s'écria de sa voix bourrue :

- L'accueil des elfes a bien perdu de son prestige au cours des siècles, à ce que je vois. Le temps, au lieu de les rendre plus sages, les ont rendus malpolis. Rebroussons donc chemin Aragorn, ces bois sont dangereux.

- Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la dame de Lorien, vous ne pouvez en partir.

Le Nain laissa alors exploser sa colère.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassion alors? Rester ici? Non c'est interdit. Continuer de l'avant? Non plus! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez donc?

L'elfe eut un mouvement de la tête, aussitôt les autres elfes s'emparèrent de la Communauté en un tour-de-main. Gimli se débattit avec rage.

- Lâchez-moi bande d'elfes, lâchez-moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

- Sur ces terres, vous n'êtes pas celui qui peut parler de droits, Nain! – fit Haldir froidement – cessez de bouger, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

Les hobbits cessèrent de se débattre entre les mains des elfes, et demeurèrent tranquilles et regardèrent tous Haldir d'un air morose.

- Et maintenant, je vais vous conduire à la demeure de la dame de Lorien, et là elle pourra disposer de vous comme elle voudra.

Par cette phrase Haldir avait exprimé son accord pour les aider à travers les bois, et la Communauté en fut contente, sauf Gimli qui ruminait encore de sombres pensées envers les elfes.

- Allons Gimli! Ne soyez pas si maussade, après tout, les temps sont dangereux, et il ne fait que son devoir – le consola Legolas.

Ainsi ils marchèrent le long du sentier de terre, qui disparut au bout de quelques mètres. Ils suivirent alors un sentier connu des elfes seuls ; ces derniers se repéraient grâce à des signes sur les arbres, aux rayons déclinants du soleil, et à la poussée des plantes et des herbes.

À la tombée du jour ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure du roi et de la reine de la Lothlorien. C'était en réalité un arbre immense, dont le tronc gigantesque se dressait contre le ciel rouge du crépuscule. Haldir les mena vers une volée de marches au pied du tronc, qui montaient en spirale jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre où était contruit un plateau circulaire, qui semblait cependant faire partie de l'arbre lui-même. À mesure que la Communauté montait les marches, une lumière bleue tomba sur eux, si irréelle mais si belle, qu'ils avaient l'impression de marcher dans un rêve.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qu'il leur parut une éternité, ils parvinrent à monter sur le plateau qu'ils avaient aperçu d'en bas. Au devant d'eux se dressaient des marches en marbre. La lumière bleue devint plus scintillante et plus douce que jamais. Haldir chuchota alors :

- La dame Galadriel est déjà au courant de votre arrivée. Je vais vous laisser.

Aragorn le salua respectueusement de la tête, et l'elfe s'en alla, et la lumière l'engloutit. Du haut des marches apparurent soudain deux silhouettes. Elles étaient enveloppées dans une lumière si éclatante que la Communauté en fut éblouie. De cette lumière ils distinguèrent deux formes gracieuses, descendant les marches en se tenant la main. Peu à peu, ces deux elfes émergèrent de la lumière, et alors ils les virent.

Leur beauté ne pouvait être décrite, la sagesse imprégnait leurs traits. Ils furent surtout éblouis par la Reine Galadriel de la Lothlorien. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient derrière elle, et elle était toute de blanc vêtue. Le Seigneur Celeborn se tenait à ses côtés, regardant les membres un à un.

- Ils étaient dix lorsqu'ils ont quitté Frondcombe. Dites-moi où se trouve Gandalf le Gris, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui – dit-il d'une voix grave et imposante.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, la dame Galadriel annonça de sa voix rêveuse :

- Il a basculé dans l'Ombre… Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous un tant soit peu, et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et eut un drôle de sourire. Elle s'attarda particulièrent sur Boromir. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, et elle tourna légèrement la tête. Boromir haleta, une goutte de sueur coula de son front, puis il baissa les yeux. Galadriel sourit, puis se tourna vers Sarah. La jeune hobbite entendit alors sa voix un peu froide et très imposante dans sa tête :

- Savez-vous les chances que vous avez pour cette quête impossible? Quant à toi, jeune hobbite, n'eut-il pas mieux valu que tu restasses dans ton pays, profitant de l'automne qui s'en vient?

Sarah ne parla pas, mais ce désir était fort dans son cœur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser ainsi, mais alors dans sa tête apparurent des images de la Comté, des petits smials, une atmosphère de paix.

- Ne poursuis plus cette quête plus en avant, car vos chances de réussir sont minimes. Je sais ce que tu désires par dessus tout, et ce n'est pas impossible. Certains diraient même que ce serait…sage à faire.

Le désir était maintenant très cher en son cœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir être en ce moment même chez elle, à l'abri de toute cette aventure. Mais alors d'autres images s'interposèrent à la vision de son rêve.

Déjà, le jour du Conseil, elle s'était engagée volontairement à ses côtés :

_- Je m'étais trompée sur ton compte, Frodon Sacquet. Maintenant je suis certaine que tu es bien la personne digne et désignée pour porter cet anneau jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Je m'excuse pour … pour hier soir…_

Et puis en haut du Caradhras, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé cela impossible de faire un pas de plus :

_- Allez Sarah, tu peux y arriver, tu ne vas tout de même pas arrêter ton voyage ici?_

Ou dans la Moria, quand elle avait cru que le troll l'avait tué :

_- Frodon! Ça va?_

_- Euh.. oui assez bien je crois – balbutia-t-il – mais toi! Ça va? Je t'ai vue tomber et…mais t'as une méchante coupure au front!_

_- Oh non c'est rien… juste une coupure comme tu dis._

_À la suite de cet échange les deux hobbits se regardèrent longuement. Sarah se sentit grandement réconfortée par ce calme regard bleu, et Frodon en fut revigoré par le rassurant regard noisette de sa compagne. Puis, comme mû par un sentiment commun, ils sourirent._

Et finalement, après a chute de Ganfalf dans le grouffre noir :

_Ce contact eut alors pour résultat de briser la barrière qui était alors en lui. Il éclata en sanglots, laissant enfin couler ses larmes. Sarah, le voyant ainsi, se laissa aller elle aussi à sa tristesse. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré dans sa vie. Elle posa alors la tête sur les épaules de Frodon, et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras. Ils se comprenaient. Ils partageaient la même douleur._

Sarah se secoua. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses compagnons maintenant, de cette manière, lâchement. Et surtout pas Frodon, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle sentit alors l'esprit et la volonté de Galadriel la quitter. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Mais l'espoir perdure – déclara alors la Reine elfe – tant que la Compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix…

_- Bienvenu Frodon de la Comté.. celui qui a vu l'œil..œil…_

Le jeune hobbit sursauta, et il reconnut la voix qui lui avait déjà parlé plus tôt dans les bois. Mais à ce moment Galadriel leur adressa un dernier sourire, puis repartit avec Celeborn. Tout juste comme elle disparaissait, un chant d'elfe s'éleva de partout, les échos rebondissant contre les murs.

- Une complainte pour Gandalf.. – murmura Legolas.

- Et que disent-ils de lui? – demanda Merry.

Legolas le regarda, puis secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire, ma peine est encore trop récente.

Sarah s'assit par terre. La voix de Galadriel résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. C'est vrai, c'était l'automne maintenant, et on allait bientôt cueillir les fruits, et tout le monde riraient et chanterait en faisant la moisson. Et ce serait bon de se réveiller dans son lit par les rayons timides de l'automne, et de savoir qu'on pouvait se prélasser au lit sans avoir à marcher toute la journée. Une lueur nostalgique apparut dans ses yeux. Frodon et Sam s'assirent alors à côté d'elle.

- Ça va? Tu as l'air pensive – dit Frodon.

- Oui… - répondit-elle vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? – insista son compagnon.

- Elle… j'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête…

- Toi aussi? – s'étonna-t-il.

- Mais, de quoi vous parlez? – les interrompit Sam – quelle voix?

- Elle m'a dit… - poursuivit-elle hésitamment – elle m'a tenté de… elle m'a dit que la Comté devait me manquer et…

Elle eut trop honte de poursuivre sur cette lancée, mais elle sentit en même temps que sa décision était prise. Les derniers fumées de l'enchantement se dissipèrent, et elle vut clair ce qu'elle avait à faire, l'unique but qu'elle avait. La dame Galadriel l'avait mise à l'épreuve, et elle avait failli ne pas réussir. Elle osait à peine regarder Frodon et Sam, noyée de honte quant à sa propre faiblesse. Enfin, elle leva lentement la tête, puis croisa les yeux tristes de Frodon.

- Tu sais… - fit-il doucement – tu n'es pas obligée de continuer cette quête. Je comprends que tu préfères…

- Mais tu n'as rien compris du tout – l'interrompit la jeune hobbite – as-tu pensé que j'allais te laisser tomber?

- Je… euh… - balbutia Frodon.

Il paraissait néanmoins très content de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit! – déclara Sarah en lui faisant un sourire.

Ensuite elle se leva vivement et prit la direction de la chambre qui leur était destinée.

- Hey, attends-moi!

Frodon se releva d'un bond à la suite de la jeune hobbite et lui emboîta le pas. Sam, qu'on avait oublié, les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil étonné et en haussant un sourcil.

- Ma foi! – marmonna-t-il – et voilà qu'ils parlent de choses dont je n'ai pas compris un mot!

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Le lendemain matin, Sarah se réveilla de bonne heure. Leur chambre était inondée de lumière dorée. Elle se sentit complètement en forme. Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Son regard se posa soudain sur Frodon, profondément endormi, serrant son oreiller contre lui. Sarah ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, et elle le trouva très mignon dans cette position.

Elle resta là à le contempler pendant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Elle rencontra Aragorn, assis sur une marche, fumant une pipe en silence.

- Vous êtes bien matinal – lui dit-elle en guise de salutation.

- Vous aussi – répliqua-t-il.

- Oh mais moi, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, vous savez.

- Le déjeuner est prêt – fit-il en désignant une table derrière lui.

La jeune hobbite se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourait de faim. Accourant près de la table, elle regarda goulûment la nourriture posée dessus tout en s'écriant :

- Oh! Super! Des tartines! Je les prendrais bien avec de la confiture. Mais un bol de céréales ne ferait pas de mal non plus. Et tiens, des biscuits au chocolat! De la compote de pomme!

- Vas-tu nous en laisser? – fit quelqu'un dramatiquement derrière elle.

- Non Merry. Tout est pour moi! – répondit-elle en riant.

Merry s'installa en soupirant à côté d'elle, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. En prenant une tartine, il bâilla longuement.

- Dis donc Merry! Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt? Ce n'est guère dans tes habitudes ça!

- Bah… je te fais pas confiance pour la nourriture.

- Non sérieusement…

- C'est ce Pippin! – explosa enfin Merry – il n'a pas arrêté de ronfler de toute la nuit!

- Ah, pourtant moi j'ai rien entendu!

- Vous dormez tous comme des bouts de bois, normal! – renchérit sombrement le jeune hobbit.

- Bon! – fit Sarah, essayant de ne pas rire – mais les autres dorment toujours? Et Frodon? Et Sam?

- Oui! Des bouts de bois, que je te dis! Ou sinon des loirs! Jamais vu des dormeurs pareils, tout comme jamais vu une pareille machine à ronflements – maugréa-t-il.

Pippin sortit alors de la chambre, et s'approcha des deux hobbits attablés, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Mmmm..j'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours! Et des nuits! Ah, et il y a un magnifique petit-déjeuner au menu. Dédidément je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui lança Merry, ni Sarah qui se retournait pour cacher son sourire. Il s'installa à table comme un roi, et engouffra trois tartines sur le champ.

- Par Eru Pip'!

- Goi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a? – demanda Pippin la bouche pleine.

- Tu dévores vraiment tout! À ce rythme, il ne va rien rester à Frodon et Sam.

Pippin avala sa dernière tartine et but d'un trait son verre de jus.

- Sam est pas dans la chambre.

- Comment ça?

- Je sais pas.

- Bon Frodon alors!

- Mais il n'a qu'à se lever! On ne va pas lui offrir son petit-déjeuner au lit tout de même!

- Tiens les gars! Et si nous lui préparions un bon réveil? – proposa Sarah malicieusement.

- Par Eru! Merry a déteint sur toi! – s'exclama Pippin, visiblement ravi.

- Merci du compliment – renchérit Merry.

Néanmoins il rapprocha sa chaise et regarda les deux autres avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Après avoir parlementé quelques minutes sur la meilleure manière de réveiller Frodon de façon spectaculaire, ils tombèrent d'accord sur ceci : Merry allait tirer les couvertures, Pippin lui verserait un demi-verre d'eau et Sarah ferait rebondir le lit en sautant dessus. À la dernière minute, Pippin hésita puis dit :

- Pour le verre d'eau…

- Non Pip' – s'écria Merry – c'est toi qui t'en occupes!

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si on peut lui verser un verre d'eau en entier?

Sarah soupira.

- Je savais que c'était pas pour te repentir! J'ai dit non! On veut pas d'inondations non plus!

- Mais c'était ton idée…

- Oui, donc c'est à moi de décider des limites aussi – répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Sur ces entrefaits, ils entrèrent dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, Pippin tenant son verre d'eau. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit de Frodon. Ce dernier dormait encore profondément. Merry chuchota :

- À trois. Un…deux…trois!

Et il tira d'un coup les couvertures de Frodon. Sarah se jeta sur le lit et commença à sauter dessus en criant :

- Debout Frodon! T'as vu quelle heure il est?

Et Pippin, d'un geste théâtral, versa sur lui son demie-verre d'eau jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Frodon s'assit alors brusquement sur son lit dont le matelas rebondissait de manière sauvage. Il regarda les trois hobbits, les cheveux complètement mouillés et l'air ahuri.

- Hein? Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Les trois conspirateurs riaient aux éclats. Frodon sembla comprendre, et prenant un air furieux, lança son oreiller sur Merry en criant :

- Non mais ça va pas?

Merry reçut l'oreiller en plein sur le visage, et s'arrêta de rire d'un coup. Dévisageant Frodon, il déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Frodon… tu viens de déterrer la hâche de guerre!

Et sur ce il le bombarda à coups d'oreiller. Frodon riposta en prenant un autre oreiller. Sarah et Pippin se regardèrent avec un sourire et se mêlèrent à la lutte. Une formidable bataille d'oreillers commença alors. Les quatre hobbits criaient et riaient, sautant d'un lit sur l'autre. Merry et Sarah firent d'abord équipe contre Pippin et Frodon, puis ils changèrent et Sarah se retrouva avec Frodon, et Merry et Pippin ensemble.

- Ha! – s'écria Pippin – Merry et moi on est imbattables!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! – riposta Sarah.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, où les oreillers volèrent dans tous les sens, et que la chambre fut remplie de plumes, Frodon réussit à enfoncer Pippin dans un tas de couvertures, et Sarah bombarda Merry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'écroulât sous le tas d'oreillers qui s'amoncelaient sur lui.

- Victoire! – hurla la jeune hobbite en sautant sur le lit.

- On est les meilleurs! – fit Frodon en rigolant.

Sarah et Frodon se donnèrent une tape, puis s'écroulèrent sur le lit, la respiration saccadée. Pippin réussit à se démêler de ses couvertures, et sortit, les joues en feu.

- C'est pas juste! – protesta-t-il – c'est une bataille d'oreillers, et t'avais pas le droit d'utiliser les couvertures!

Frodon soupira, regarda derrière Pippin où les rideaux pendaient lamentablement sur leurs tringles, et dit :

- Et toi avec les rideaux alors?

Pippin marmonna quelque chose, puis s'écroula à côté d'eux. La tête de Merry émergea alors de sous la montagne d'oreillers. Il avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Super! Vous êtes assez bons, mais si j'avais donné tout ce que j'avais…

- Ouais c'est ça Merry – répliqua Sarah sarcastiquement.

- Bon, on recommence? Cette fois, pas de quartier!

- Je suis pour – s'écria Sarah.

- Chut! Écoutez! – les avertit Frodon.

En effet, des bruits de pas précipités s'approchaient de leur chambre. Les quatre hobbits regardèrent le chaos autour d'eux, puis se regardèrent. Les pas se rapprochaient.

- Vite! – susurra Sarah.

Les quatre hobbits bondirent. Les pas s'approchèrent de la porte, s'arrêtèrent derrière. Une seconde après, la poignée de la porte tourna, et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais que ce chapitre a été coupé à un moment assez crucial tout de même, mais le chapitre original avant que je le coupe, faisait 19 pages, donc j'avais pas vraiment le choix! Mais ça veut dire aussi que le prochain va venir plus vite, puisque j'en ai déjà écrit la moitié :p.

Alors.. avez-vous aimé ce chap? Ce chap, au niveau de l'atmosphère, a donc été plus léger, plus détendu, et j'Espère que vous avez apprécié. Et... une petite review serait la bienvenue lol.


	21. Rêves étranges et confessions sous les é...

**Rêves étranges et confessions sous les étoiles de la Lorien**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une ombre se prolongea sur le plancher. Une planche craqua, la personne hésita, puis poussa en grand le battant de la porte. Dans la lumière bleuté des lieux, le visage de Sam Gamegie apparut de l'autre côté. Il entra dans la pièce et fut tout de suite abasourdi par le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre, et par l'absence de ses amis. En effet, personne n'était en vue.

- Que s'est-il passé ici? – s'écria-t-il à voix haute.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit alors Pippin s'extriper avec effort de sous un lit. Merry sortit du placard, Sarah de la salle de bains et Frodon de derrière un bureau. Pippin s'épousseta, puis dit d'un ton léger :

- Tiens, bonjour Sam. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? – demanda-t-il encore.

- Oh rien, juste une petite bataille d'oreillers – répondit Sarah.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu as manqué, vieux! – fit Merry en lui donnant une tape.

Sam soupira.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici!

- C'est bon Sam, on va tout ranger – affirma Frodon.

- Un coup de main, ça te tente? – lui proposa Merry.

- Non merci! Je m'en vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner – répondit Sam en sortant précipitamment.

- Ah mais dites donc, où est passé la sollicitude dans ce monde? – fit Sarah ironiquement.

Après une demie-heure de ménage, les quatre hobbits sortirent à leur tour de la chambre. À leur grand émerveillement, la table avec la nourriture était à nouveau remplie. Frodon s'y précipita avec joie, et les trois autres en profitèrent pour prendre un second petit déjeuner. Après son deuxième bol de céréales et sa sixième tartine, Merry déclara en soupirant :

- Ah… une bataille d'oreillers, ça creuse!

- Surtout contre des pros comme nous n'est-ce pas? – dit Sarah en riant.

- Dans tes rêves ma petite! Le monde ne sera plus monde le jour où tu battras Meriadoc le Magnifique.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous à ce surnom, ne sachant pas que cela deviendrait vraiment ainsi un jour. Ainsi les hobbits attablés parlèrent avec animation, plaisantant pour la plupart du temps. Une atmosphère joyeuse régnait, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, leur mission leur était sorti de la tête, ainsi que la mort de Gandalf. Ils avaient une impression de paix intérieur et de sécurité. Sam n'avait pas beaucoup participé à leur conversation, restant réservé comme à son habitude. Cependant, il n'en avait pas perdu un seul mot, et il écoutait avec intérêt. Quand enfin il parla, ce fut pour dire ceci :

- Hey, savez-vous où je suis allé ce matin?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Satisfait de l'attention qu'on lui portait, il dit :

- Je suis allé dehors, dans les bois à côté de cette demeure. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est beau. Surtout les arbres! Ils sont grands, ils portent des feuilles en or et en argent, et sur l'herbe poussent de jolies petites fleurs jaunes! C'est vraiment une merveille!

- On pourrait y aller demain alors! – suggéra Sarah.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

- Parce qu'il se fait tard, vous ne voyez pas?

- Déjà? – s'étonna Pippin.

- Non, c'est vrai! – se stupéfia Frodon – je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer.

Regardant au dehors, ils virent déjà quelques étoiles scintiller dans le ciel. La journée était finie, et cependant les hobbits avaient l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Et c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas pris d'autres repas à part cela. Ils n'avaient vu aucun membre de leur Communauté, pas plus que la dame Galadriel ou le Seigneur Celeborn. Ils semblaient s'être volatilisés. Ce fut à cet instant que Pippin avisa un jeu de carte posé discrètement sur la table, et qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque là. D'ailleurs peut-être n'y était-il simplement pas quelques instants plus tôt. Toujours est-il que Pippin s'en empara avec excitation, et tout le monde fut d'accord pour une belle partie de cartes qui les occuperaient le restant de la soirée.

Comme ils était cinq, l'un d'entre eux devaient attendre que la partie se finisse pour ensuite remplacer l'une des deux personnes de l'équipe perdante. Après un jeu de roche-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui devrait attendre en dehors du jeu, ce fut Frodon qui dût laisser sa place. Ainsi les équipes étaient faites, c'était Sarah et Merry contre Pippin et Sam. Ce dernier se révéla un très bon joueur, pour compenser Pippin qui était un peu hésitant, et qui avait une légère tendance à tricher. Merry et Sarah étaient tous deux très bons. Merry, connaissant bien Pippin, connaissait donc aussi ses stratégies de jeu, et le dénonçait quand il trichait. Sarah réfléchissait vite, et ne tentait rien de trop risqué.

Donc leur équipe dura très longtemps. À la fin de la première partie, Frodon alla donc prendre la place de Pippin pour jouer avec Sam. Il se révéla excellent lui aussi, et égalait Sarah au niveau des réflexions. Ils faillirent les battre, mais finalement Sarah étala ses cartes sur la table en proclamant fièrement :

- Voilà, j'ai une paire de Reines et une paire de Rois. On a gagné!

- Bravo coéquipière! – s'exclama Merry avec admiration – ça a été une rude partie.

- Merci coéquipier. – répondit Sarah sur le même ton.

Sam grogna, puis céda sa place à Pippin. Enfin, Sarah et Merry perdirent, et Merry laissa sa place à Sam. Au bout de quelques parties, Frodon et Sarah se retrouvèrent ensemble. Et depuis cet instant, impossible de les battre. Ils étaient tous deux si bons, qu'à chaque fois l'équipe adverse perdait à plate couture.

- C'est pas juste! – s'écria Merry – on change!

- Oh que non! Les règles sont les règles – fit Frodon avec amusement.

Et ainsi leur jeu dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Frodon et Sarah sortirent vainqueurs, et allèrent se coucher, laissant les trois autres ranger le jeu de cartes. Dans leur chambre, Frodon et Sarah se retrouvèrent donc un instant seuls. Au début ils firent leurs lits sans parler, puis Sarah dit :

- Tu es un bon joueur Frodon. Tu joues souvent?

- Oh, je jouais avec le vieux Bilbon quand on n'avait rien à faire, le soir, à Cul-de-Sac.

- Ah je vois.

- Cette journée est passée bien vite – ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'ai comme l'impression que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici.

- Tiens! J'ai la même impression.

Sur ce Sarah se mit au lit, et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'au menton. Elle entendit Frodon en faire de même sur le lit d'à côté. Elle observa le plafond pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu sais quoi Frodon? Tu es d'agréable compagnie.

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, et les mots semblaient avoir coulé tout droit de sa bouche sans qu'elle eût pu les retenir.

- C'est vrai? – lui parvint la voix du jeune hobbit – toi aussi.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ce « toi aussi » lui fit chaud au cœur. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur les trois autres, qui tenaient des tasses de chocolat chaud à la main. Sarah se redressa sur son lit et s'exclama :

- Où avez-vous eu ça?

Merry lui tendit un tasse.

- C'est Gimli qui nous les a apportées – répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous l'avez vu? Où sont les autres?

- Gimli a dit quelque chose à propos d'une autre salle. Toujours est-il qu'il a surgit de l'ombre juste comme ça, tenant un gros plateau dans ses mains. Il a dit que c'était de la part de la dame de Lorien – répondit Sam.

Sarah but son chocolat à petites gorgées, trouvant tout cela assez bizarre, sans qu'elle soit capable de dire pourquoi. Cette nuit-là, elle fit un rêve étrange.

Elle courait à perdre haleine sur une pente qui allait en descendant de manière assez abrupte. Quelques arbres poussaient ici et là, plongé dans la brume. Des ombres inquiétantes et indistinctes évoluaient autour d'elle. Un sentiment d'angoisse, l'angoisse d'arriver trop tard, emprisonnait son cœur. Elle accéléra son allure, mais se sentait prête à défaillir à tout instant, tellement ses jambes étaient faibles. Soudain, un gros tronc d'arbre mort surgit de la brume devant elle, et elle fonça dessus sans avoir le temps de s'arrêter. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre le tronc, son corps bascula en avant et la terre se rapprocha d'elle au ralenti. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le choc la fit pousser un cri et ouvrir grands ses yeux. Elle se retrouva alors dans sa chambre, mais étendue sur le sol, juste au pied de son lit. Poussant un soupir, elle se leva, se massant le dos, puis se remit au lit. Longtemps, les restes de son cauchemar la maintinrent éveillée, puis au petit matin, elle réussit enfin à se rendormir.

Elle se sentit secouée, mais ses yeux restaient clos contre sa volonté. Elle fut secouée un peu plus fort.

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? – aboya-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Maintenant c'est à mon tour de me permettre de te demander ceci : t'as vu quelle heure il est? – retentit une voix malicieuse à ses oreilles.

Elle la reconnut tout de suite.

- Laisse-moi Frodon! Juste un petit instant…

Sur ce elle retomba endormie, mais Frodon la secoua encore plus fort qu'avant. Exaspérée, la jeune hobbite se mit assise d'un coup, et se frottant les yeux avec son poing, elle réussit enfin à les ouvrir.

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt? – demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit Frodon assis sur son lit, qui la regardait avec une petite lueur de tendresse au fond des ses prunelles. Sarah, légèrement surprise, se frotta encore une fois les yeux. Quand ses paupières furent moins lourdes, elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil à son compagnon, mais celui-ci s'était éloigné de son lit, et entreprenait d'ouvrir les rideaux afin que la lumière du jour entrât dans la chambre. Quand il se retourna, cette lueur n'y était plus. Avait-elle seulement été? La jeune hobbite se le demandait. Néamoins, Frodon avait un joli sourire aux lèvres, et s'exclama :

- Tôt? Mais il est onze heures du matin!

- Onze heures du… quoi? – balbutia la jeune hobbite, complètement effarée.

- Eh oui! Allez dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on a décidé de faire un tour au bois, et on t'attend.

- C'est bon, je me dépêche.

Frodon sortit de la chambre, et Sarah, encore abasourdie qu'elle ait dormi si tard, s'habilla en vitesse. Elle passa ensuite dans la salle de bain et se mouilla le visage, écartant les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle prit une serviette puis se regarda pensivement dans le miroir. Son rêve, aussi incroyable semblait-il, lui trottait toujours dans la tête. « Bizarre – se dit-elle – cela avait l'air trop réel. La chute était réelle en tout cas.» Un peu décontenancée, elle sortit de la pièce, retrouva les autres autour de la table à manger. Elle déjeuna rapidement, car les autres avaient déjà fini et s'apprêtaient à partir.

Finalement ils descendirent tous ensemble les grands escaliers qui tournaient autour du tronc millénaire. Ils virent alors Aragorn appuyé contre la rambarde, semblant les attendre.

- Grands Pas! – s'exclama Sarah, contente de le voir – vous étiez-vous tous?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a parlé avec la dame Galadriel.

- Où sont les autres maintenant?

- Ils sont tous dans les bois. Décidément, on a choisi la bonne période de l'année pour venir ici. C'est le seul moment où on peut voir des feuilles en or sur les arbres.

Frodon mit alors sa main dans sa poche, et caressa rêveusement ses deux feuilles dorées. Ils s'acheminèrent vers les bois en silence, observant les grands arbres et leurs feuilles, mais aussi les petites fleurs jaunes qui poussaient au ras du sol.

- Je n'ai jamais vu des fleurs pareilles – murmura Sam – comment s'appellent-elles?

- Ce sont des elanors. Par leur aspect elles apportent vie et bonheur. Je vais vous mener maintenant à un point culminant de la Lorien où vous pourrez voir tous les alentours. C'est le Caras Galadhon, là où les arbres forment des cercles successifs autour d'une colline remplie de fleurs.

Les hobbits s'empressèrent donc derrière lui lorsqu'il commença à grimper une pente. Arrivé enfin au sommet, ils virent Legolas et Gimli qui étaient déjà là. Les yeux du Nain traduisaient l'émerveillement, et Legolas était debout, regardant le ciel, comme perdu dans cette contemplation de l'azur parfait.

- Belles sont les feuilles de la Lothrien, et grands sont les arbres qui les portent. C'est le royaume de la dame de la Lorien, là où nulle chose ne se fane ni ne tombe – murmura-t-il enfin.

Les hobbits portèrent leurs vues par dessus les masses et les masses des arbres de la Lothlorien. Ils balayèrent du regard toutes les étendues de masses dorées, argentées ou simplement verts clairs. Ils regardèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs regards sortent de la limite de la forêt, et alors le contraste ne pouvait être décrit. Une terre de désolation, sans arbres, sans fleurs, et comme frappé par la malédiction de l'ombre, entouraient ce royaume bien-heureux. Sarah détourna aussitôt ses yeux de ce côté-là. Elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans la cruelle réalité, ou du moins, pas encore.

Ils s'assirent ou s'allongèrent alors dans l'herbe verdoyante, puis regardèrent le ciel. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du beau temps qu'il faisait, des choses qui poussaient. Quand ils eurent faim, Legolas sortit d'un petit sac des galettes de pain elfique et de petits fruits que les hobbits dévorèrent avec appétit.

Sarah cueillit quelques élanors pour faire un diadème en fleurs, et puis le porta à son front. Elle adorait les fleurs, et ses œuvres étaient très jolies. Sam, quant à lui, étudiait les arbres sous toutes les coutures, n'arrêtant pas de s'extasier et de pousser des sifflements d'admiration. Merry et Pippin se poursuivaient dans l'herbe, en riant aux éclats. Frodon, assis contre un arbre, observaient tous ses amis d'un œil amusé.

Son regard tendait parfois à glisser sur Sarah, qui resplendissait de gaieté et de beauté, avec son diadème composé de ces minuscules fleurs jaunes au front. Le temps cependant sembla se précipiter encore une fois. Les hobbits se détendirent sur le Caras Galadhon pendant toute la journée, mais ce fut bientôt le soir. Une étoile s'alluma dans le lointain, suivie aussitôt de plusieurs autres. Le ciel brilla alors de leurs scintillements d'argent, comme des clins d'œil amicaux de la part des autres puissances, peut-être même des Valars…

- Allons mes amis – dit Aragorn – il est temps de rentrer, parce que demain, il faudra bien repartir.

- Quoi? – s'écria Pippin – déjà? Mais on n'est là que depuis deux jours!

- Deux jours? Oui, peut-être, mais hors de la Lorien, cela fait au moins une semaine que nous sommes ici – répondit doucement Legolas.

- Le temps ne s'écoule donc pas de la même façon – murmura Sarah, assez déçue.

Elle repensa alors à leur soirée d'hier, ou du moins le hier de la Lorien. C'est vrai que la nuit avait été plutôt longue. Ils avaient eu le temps de faire plusieurs partis de cartes jusqu'à une heure assez avancée de la nuit, mais ils avaient dormi aussi très longtemps avant que le soleil ne se lève.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? – demanda-t-elle alors, plus perplexe que jamais.

- Il n'y a pas de temps ici, en vérité – poursuivit Legolas – les nuits et les jours s'organisent selon la bonne volonté de la dame Galadriel. C'est elle qui a le contrôle absolu sur tout ce qui vivant, et même non vivant, qui se trouve dans ce royaume.

Les hobbits étaient dépassés par tant de puissance. Ils restèrent encore un moment, et comme la nuit se faisait tardive et noire, Aragorn dit :

- Bon, venez les hobbits, on rentre.

Les hobbits se relevèrent pour le suivre, sauf Sarah, qui restait toujours assise contre un arbre.

- Tu ne viens pas? – lui demanda Merry.

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre. Merry haussa les épaules, et suivit les autres pour descendre de la colline.

- Êtes-vous sûre de connaître le chemin de retour? Legolas et Gimli sont déjà partis, et je dois reconduire vos amis.

- Ça va, je connais – répondit-elle.

- Je vais rester avec elle – décida Frodon.

- Parfait. Bon, venez maintenant mes amis.

Les hobbits suivirent le Dunedain, et bientôt leurs silhouettes disparurent sur le versant par où ils étaient descendus. Frodon vint s'asseoir à côté de Sarah. Au bout d'un temps, il demanda :

- Dis, tu te rappelles au tout début de notre voyage? Cette nuit où Gandalf… - il baissa le ton avec tristesse – nous a raconté l'histoire de l'anneau?

- Oui?

- Tu avais dit que s'il te racontait cette histoire, tu lui dirais en échange comment ça se faisait que tu comprenais l'elfique.

- Oui, je me rappelle.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait en fin de compte n'est-ce pas? – dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh je vois. Tu veux connaître la réponse maintenant, c'est ça?

- Eh bien…oui – fit-il timidement – je suis assez curieux de le savoir.

Sarah arracha une petite poignée d'herbe et la tritura entre ses doigts.

- C'est simple – fit-elle enfin – quand j'ai étudié l'art de la guérison, beaucoup de notions étaient en elfique, les elfes étant les meilleurs guérisseurs de la Terre du Milieu. Ce n'était que des formules pour mieux comprendre les choses, mais quand j'ai commencé à l'étudier, cette langue m'a tellement intéressée que je me suis résolue à l'apprendre en entier.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton trop dégagé pour l'être vraiment. Frodon regarda ses pieds, se sentant très mal à l'aise. Quand il leva la tête vers sa compagne, il remarqua que cette dernière évitait son regard. Il se sentit très malheureux ; il aimait bien cette amitié naissante avec la jeune hobbite, et se maudit d'avoir tout gâché par ses questions indiscrètes.

- Écoute – dit-il enfin – je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la Comté à ce moment-là. Je regrette vraiment.

_Pourrais-je arranger les choses ainsi? _– pensa-t-il. Il n'en était pas sûr. Sarah promena sa main sur ses genoux repliés contre elle, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage.

- J'imagine que tu ne faisais que ton travail – répondit-elle.

- Mais – se stupéfia Frodon – mais j'aurais dû te laisser une chance, au moins. Quand tu as été à l'œuvre à Fondcombe, je savais que tu deviendrais une grande guérisseuse.

- Tu es au courant? – répondit-elle, surprise.

- Eh bien… Gandalf avait fait allusion à ton intervention. Oh, mais il n'a rien dit de précis, il a juste évoqué le fait, c'est tout.

- C'était supposé être un secret.

Frodon se tendit. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait soulevé un autre point sensible.

- Excuse-moi – murmura-t-il – oublie tout ça, veux-tu?

Sarah lui adressa alors un sourire sympathique :

- Non, au contraire parlons-en. Ça devient un peu trop lourd pour que je le garde pour moi. Je sais que ça ne paraît pas, mais c'est une grande responsabilité que j'ai du mal à accepter encore.

Frodon soupira de soulagement, puis la regarda avec curiosité. Que voulait-elle dire? Sarah observa les étoiles pendant longtemps, semblant être perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle parla doucement :

- Selon Grands Pas, j'ai une sorte de don. Selon lui, je suis capable de faire certaines choses…qui peuvent paraître impossibles, et qui le sont vraiment, dans mon opinion. J'aurais ainsi la capacité de pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens et de voir certaines choses qui se passent ailleurs, ou qui ne se sont même pas encore passées. Ça paraît absurde.

Frodon était impressionné. C'était vraiment une grosse révélation pour lui. Il croyait que seuls les magiciens ou les elfes avaient ce genre de pouvoirs, mais comment cela se pouvait-il qu'un hobbit…

- Mais – dit-il – si Grands Pas t'a dit tout ça, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Le connaissant, je ne pense qu'il aurait raconté du n'importe quoi.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait – affirma-t-elle – d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai été capable de te guérir, Frodon. J'ai en quelque sorte pénétré dans ton esprit, et je pense que j'ai dû combattre contre l'obscurité qui était alors présent et qui te faisait du mal. Mais cela requiert beacoup d'énergie, et c'est pour ça que j'ai dormi ensuite pendant une semaine. En plus, j'ai agi sans en être consciente. Bref, tout est très compliqué.

- Ainsi, c'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé, et pas le Seigneur Elrond.

Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec insistance. Sarah se sentit rougir.

- Bah, c'est grâce à lui aussi, c'est lui qui a retiré le morceau de lame.

Frodon hocha pensivement la tête. Il se sentait extrêment reconnaissant envers ces deux personnes. Puis, il repensa à ce que Sarah lui avait également confessé.

- Et tu peux voir l'avenir aussi? – demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça… moi même je ne le comprends pas très bien encore. Je pense que je peux être témoin de certaines choses importantes qui sont en train de se passer, ou qui vont se passer.

- C'est un don magnifique…et sûrement très utile aussi j'imagine. Mais, comment est-ce possible?

- Ça – soupira Sarah – je ne le sais pas. C'est pour ça que c'est un don j'imagine. Mais le problème est que je me peux pas le contrôler. Grands Pas ma dit qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de pratique pour y arriver. Mais je ne sais pas comment il faut faire, et ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé de prévoir quoi que ce soit. En plus, il dit qu'il me fait confiance pour que je vous aide par la suite, mais je me sens vraiment indigne de sa confiance. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais le faire, ça me paraît si désespéré! – finit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Après cela le silence retomba. Finalement, Frodon posa une main rassurante sur son bras, et dit :

- Tu pourras y arriver. Aies une autre discussion avec lui, et demande-lui ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, et comment tu dois t'y prendre. Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Sarah le regarda avec gratitude. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un, surtout que ce quelqu'un la comprenait et l'encourageait.

Sur ce, les deux hobbits se replongèrent chacun dans leurs propres réflexions, fixant les étoiles qui brillaient, scintillaient, là-haut dans le ciel nocturne. Un vent doux commença à souffler, et ils sentirent son souffle caressant doucement leur visage. Il amenait avec lui des effluves de fleur et de l'herbe, les odeurs de la nuit. Ils sentirent alors comme une bulle de bien-être les envelopper tout entiers.

- Comme j'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours – soupira la jeune hobbite.

Frodon approuva silencieusement, bien qu'avec l'annonce de leur départ, une ombre était retombée sur son cœur. Sarah sembla deviner son état d'esprit, car elle posa doucement une main sur son genou.

- Aies courage – dit-elle simplement.

Frodon se sentit troublé, éprouvant quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Une sorte de tendresse, d'euphorie, de joie de vivre. Lentement, timidement, il prit cette main posée sur son genou. Il s'attendit un peu à une réaction de refus de la part de sa compagne, mais cette dernière, affichant d'abord un air neutre, étira ses lèvres en un sourire.

- Merci pour tout – murmura-t-il, ému.

- Mais je n'ai pas fait grand' chose – répliqua-t-elle doucement – ou du moins ce que toute autre personne aurait fait à ma place.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Sarah levales yeux sur lui. Ses yeux bleus lui souriaient, et au fond de ses prunelles il y avait cette sorte de douceur exquise, de sérénité, d'innocence, qui répandait la chaleur dans tout son corps, qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Presque dans un murmur, elle dit :

- Merci… aussi…d'être là avec moi, de me donner le courage de continuer, d'affronter ce qui nous attend.

Les deux hobbits se regardèrent dans les yeux, ceux de Sarah émettant une sorte de lumière qui apasait le cœur de Frodon. Le vent sur la colline commença cependant à souffler plus fort, et l'air fraîchissait. Sarah frémit légèrement sous sa fine chemise. Aussitôt, Frodon enleva sa cape, qu'il portait partout avec lui, et entreprit de la poser sur les épaules de la jeune hobbite.

- Non…vraiment…est-ce nécessaire? – demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

- J'insiste. À moins que tu veuilles attraper un rhume et retarder notre départ? – ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Sarah eut un sourire.

- Figure-toi que ça ma plairait bien! Mais – poursuivit-elle en redevenant sérieuse – il commence à faire frais, et tu auras besoin de ta cape toi aussi. J'y pense maintenant, j'aurais du amener aussi la mienne.

- Oh, ça ira pour moi, je n'ai pas froid – fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui insiste!

Ce disant, elle prit un pan de la cape et la jeta par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon. Frodon resta agréablement surpris un moment, puis eut un rire affectuex et nerveux à la fois.

- Eh bien…voilà une bonne idée – balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

La cape était grande, mais pas assez pour recouvrir deux personnes à la fois. Ls deux hobbits se rapprochèrent alors l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se toucher. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, chacun ressantant fortemement la présence de l'autre. À présent au chaud, et avec à son côté la présence plus que rassurante de Frodon, Sarah sentit peu à peu ses paupières devenir lourdes, puis elle dodelina de la tête, et finalement s'assoupit. Sa tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre glissa doucement sur l'épaule de Frodon.

Ce dernier retint sa respiration, émerveillé au plus haut point par ce qui arrivait, tous ses sens étant en ébullition. Le sang battait à ses tempes ; son cœur semblait sur le point d'esploser d'émotion. _Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _– se demanda-t-il, effaré.

Il reporta son attention sur la hobbite appuyée contre lui, il écouta sa respiration régulière et observa son visage paisible. _« Qu'elle est jolie comme ça! Non, je dirais même magnifique! Elle l'a toujours été. »_ - pensa-t-il encore – _je crois bien que…est-ce possible?_ Oui, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il était _amoureux _d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment aussi fort, qu'il en fut bouleversé. Cédant alors à une impulsion momentanée, il saisit précautionnausement Sarah par la taille, de peur de la réveiller, puis la serra tendrement contre lui.

Sarah hésitait encore entre le monde réel et celui des rêves. Une brume se mit alors à envelopper la place où elle était assise. Alarmée, elle se mit debout d'un bond. Frodon avait disparu, et les arbres diminuaient de volume sous ses yeux.

Un sentiment d'urgence, assez familier, mais pas moins désagréable, s'empara de tout son être. Elle commença à courir, pour descendre la pente de la colline. _« Plus vite! Plus vite! Ou ce sera trop tard! »_ Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourchassait avec autant de désespoir, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait continuer à courir, toujours et toujours plus vite.

Des ombres glissèrent dans son champ de vision, et elle zigzagua pour les éviter. Le tronc sur lequel elle avait trébuché la première fois, dans son rêve, apparut devant ses yeux, mais cette fois, elle sauta par dessus. Prise dans son élan, elle dévala le reste de la pente, qui lui semblait sans fin. Finalement, une silhouette noire et solitaire se dressa devant elle. Dès la seconde où elle la vit, elle sut que son but était atteint, elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. La silhouette se tourna vers elle ; Sarah ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Alors qu'elle ralentissait, de l'écume commença à se former derrière la silhouette de l'inconnu, formant une vague en forme de griffe. Avec un rugissement elle engloutit l'inconnu.

Sarah sentit son cœur flancher, et le désespoir de la perte l'envahir. Elle commença à crier : _« Non! Non!… »_ Et ce fut le noir complet.

- Sarah! Sarah! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

La jeune hobbite ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée, comme si elle avait vraiment couru pendant tout ce temps. Elle discerna alors le visage de Frodon penché sur elle, qui traduisait l'inquiétude.

- Ce n'est..rien – dit-elle sans trop de conviction.

Elle tremblait en fait de tous ses membres, l'image de la silhouette engloutie par les vagues plus présente que jamais dans sa tête. Complètement bouleversée, elle ne put ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La voyant ainsi bouleversée, Frodon, qui l'avait lâchée à cause de son cri, la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, tout en la berçant doucement et en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

- Chut…ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, voyons donc…allons…

Quand enfin elle fut plus calme, elle réussit à prononcer :

- Non Frodon… je pense bien que… c'est enfin arrivé…

Ses paroles étaient entrcoupées, et elle aggripait le bras de Frodon pour chercher du réconfort et comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Que veux-tu dire? – demanda ce dernier – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- Une…une vision! Juste comme Grands Pas l'avat dit! Et c'est finalement arrivé. Oh Frodon j'ai si peur!

Frodon, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait et ravagé par la souffrance qui se lisait sur le visage de Sarah, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte qui se voulait tranquilisante. Ensuite, quand il pensa qu'elle s'était calmée un peu, il la fit le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dit avec hésitation :

- Écoute, et si tu me racontais un peu ce que tu as vu? Peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux après.

Mais Sarah secoua lentement la tête, et regarda ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à revivre ce qu'elle avait vu. D'ailleurs l'événement en lui-même n'était pas aussi traumatisant, mais c'est le sens que cela revêtait, qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer, cette sensation de perte…comme si tout d'un coup on avait tout perdu et s'était retrouvé seul au monde. Frodon comprit, et lui offrit de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Quand elle se sentit assez forte pour se mettre debout, à demi appuyée contre Frodon, à demi marchant par elle-même, les deux hobbits rentrèrent lentement à la demeure de la dame Galadriel.

* * *

Et voici enfin un autre chapitre! Bon, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour le finir, parce que personnellement, c'est un chap très important pour moi, que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire, etc. Et j'ai dû changer plus de la moitié au moins trois fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite. J'espère donc qu'il a vous plut à vous, et laissez moi donc quelques reviews pour m'en faire part de vos opinions:p. 


	22. Caladêlin, Aglargurth et Dûnnaur

**Caladêlin, Aglargurth et Dûnnaur**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sans grincer. Dans l'obscurité bleutée de la pièce, deux ombres s'avancèrent discrètement en tâtonnant. Quelques murmurs s'élevèrent entre eux, et les hobbits couchés sur les lits remuèrent légèrement. Les deux ombres s'immobilisèrent, et pour un moment seulement la respiration régulière des dormeurs pouvait être entendu. Finalement, les nouveaux arrivants bougèrent à nouveau, mais avec plus de précaution, s'avançant vers leurs propres lits sur la pointe des pieds. Frodon s'assura que Sarah se fut bien couchée sur son lit, avant de s'apprêter à regagner le sien.

- Hem…Frodon?

Le hobbit s'arrêta net, le cœur battant malgré lui.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais…que ce qui s'est passé ce soir reste entre nous, d'accord?

Frodon ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il avait espéré entendre…autre chose de sa part.

- Bien sûr – répondit-il néanmoins.

Dans la pénombre, il ne vit cependant pas le sourire de soulagement et de gratitude qu'afficha Sarah.

- Vraiment Frodon, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça.

Frodon se mit au lit, le cœur néanmoins plus léger aux dernières paroles de son amie. Il s'endormit assez rapidement. Quelques heures avant l'aube, il se sentit tout à coup tiré de son sommeil. Il ressentait la présence d'un être étranger dans la chambre, et se redressa alors sur son lit en sursaut. L'image qu'il perçut le fit plier des yeux, car la dame Galadriel se tenait devant lui, toute resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, et ses cheveux d'or retombant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit gentiment, l'incitant ensuite à la suivre par un léger mouvement de la tête.

Frodon hésita, puis finalement se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Galadriel le mena hors de sa chambre, le fit descendre l'escalier, le mena ensuite à l'arrière de sa demeure, où se trouvait un autre escalier dont les marches en pierre étaient froides sous ses pieds. La Reine des Elfes les descendit avec agilité, tout en demeurant gracieuse, sa robe blanche flottant légèrement derrière elle. Le bruit de l'eau parvint soudain aux oreilles de Frodon, qui s'empressa de descendre les dernières marches. Galadriel se tenait là, à côté d'une petite fontaine elfique remplie d'une eau transparente, dont la source était une petite cavité au niveau du roc, qui composait le mur de pierre situé juste à côté de la fontaine. Ce petit ruisseau tombait dans cette dernière avec un clapotis, produisant un son cristallin agréable à l'ouïe.

La Reine Elfe prit alors, sous les yeux émerveillés du hobbit, un vase richement décoré, et le remplit avec l'eau de la fontaine. Ensuite, elle porta son regard sur le Porteur de l'Anneau et prononça d'une voix profonde :

- Voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir?

- Qu'y verrais-je? – demanda-t-il prudemment.

Galadriel s'approcha d'un bassin en or posé sur un piédestal de pierre ornementé de signes elfiques, puis entreprit de le remplir avec l'eau du vase. Tout en déversant le contenu du vase, elle parla :

- Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, car le miroir dévoile bon nombre de choses. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et certaines choses… qui ne se sont pas encore passées.

Elle acheva en même temps son acte, et posa délicatement le vase près d'elle, en fixant Frodon en attente d'une réponse. Le hobbit contempla le piédestal, un peu effrayé devant l'incertain. Mais il rassembla son courage, et s'avança avec détermination vers le bassin. Il grimpa sur une pierre pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. L'eau transparente ne laissait pas voir le fond du récipient, mais reflétait le ciel étoilé. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard impertubabe et sage de la Reine. Quand il regarda encore le miroir, le tain d'argent ondula comme un étang dans lequel on aurait jeté un caillou. Des couleurs naquirent, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus précis La première chose qu'il vit fut l'image de ses compagnons défilant un à un sous ses yeux.

Sur leur visage se lisait l'appréhension et la peur ; tous les visages de la Communauté défilèrent, sauf celui de Gandalf. Ensuite, une image de la Comté apparut dans les profondeurs du miroir. Hobbitbourg derrière le grand lac, revêtant des habits de fête, un beau soir d'été. Et puis en une seconde, les jolis smials se transformèrent en d'hideuses contructions de pierre. Et puis tout flamba, de petites silhouettes comme étant les hobbits couraient partout, affolés, et un orque tout ensanglanté abattit sa hache.

Frodon se sentit bouleversée par cette vision de sa chère Comté : et si c'était vraiment arrivé? Mais la scène suivante allait être encore plus cruelle à supporter. Il vit d'abord le visage de Sarah, à demi plongé dans le noir, se tordant de peur et de souffrance. Ensuite la vision s'élargit, et il vit qu'un orque la tenait cloîtrée à un mur par la gorge. La hobbite se débattait, portant ses mains sur le poignet monstrueux de l'orc qui l'étranglait petit à petit.

- Non…. – murmura Frodon.

Sa main se rapprocha de la surface de l'eau, comme pour tenter d'écarter l'orque, mais alors la voix de Galadriel lui parvint comme de loin :

- Ne touchez pas l'eau.

La main de Frodon s'arrêta, puis se crispa en un poing qu'il abattit sur le rebord du piédestal. Il était complètement penché sur le bassin, et ce sentiment d'impuissance le torturait. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Sarah cessa peu à peu de se débattre, et puis devint complètement molle dans la prise de l'orque. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire qui déchira les tympans du jeune hobbit, puis laissa tomber sa victime sur le sol, à côté d'un autre corps immobile, que Frodon reconnut comme étant Sam.

- Non!

La Dame Galadriel ferma les yeux. Une autre scène remplaça alors la précédente. Le reste de la Communauté, reliés au pied par des chaînes en fer, marchait lentement sous le fouet des orques jusqu'à la grande porte de Barad-Dûr. Et puis ces figures furent dévorées par un feu ardent, qui remplit tout l'espace du bassin. L'œil se Sauron se matérialisa, et Frodon entendit sa voix maléfique dans sa tête.

L'anneau devint aussi lourd qu'une masse de fer et se balança au dessus de l'eau, retenu seulement par la chaînette autour du cou de Frodon. Par ce fait, ce dernier fut précipité vers le bassin, une étrange attraction s'opérant entre l'anneau et l'apparition de l'œil. L'anneau allait presque toucher l'eau quand Frodon le ramena vers sa poitrine avec un grognement rauque, retombant en arrière par la même occasion.

Complètement chamboulé, il se leva en tremblant. Galadriel l'observait, la tête légèrement tournée de côté, aucune expression ne passant par ses traits.

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu, car c'est aussi dans mon esprit.

Frodon la fixa avec une insitance presque douloureuse, désireux que cette Elfe, si puissante, si belle, puisse faire quelque chose. Elle lui parla alors par télépathie :

- C'est ce qui va arriver, si vous échouez. La Communauté va se dissoudre, cela a déjà commencé. Il essaiera de s'emparer de l'anneau…

Les yeux de Frodon s'agrandirent lentement.

_- Vous savez de qui je parle… _- poursuivit-elle.

Frodon savait… il l'avait vu réagir de façon bizarre ces derniers temps, le regarder un peu comme un prédateur regardant sa proie. Il n'était jamais bien loin de lui, et surtout ce jour-là sur le Caradhras… Le hobbit ne voulait pas que ce qu'il redoutait arrive. Et peut-être qu'après Boromir, il y en aura d'autres, ça se s'arrêtera pas, tant qu'il demeurera avec eux, mettant toutes leurs vies en danger, les amenant à la ruine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Sarah ou Sam le regardant un jour avec le regard de Boromir, si implacable, si sûr de sa victoire.

- Un par un, l'Anneau les détruira tous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula sur la joue du hobbit. Valait-il vraiment la peine que ses amis finissent tous par être corrompus par l'anneau? Valait-il la peine de continuer….

- Si vous fléchissez maintenant, Porteur de l'Anneau, L'œil récupérera son anneau, et ce sera la fin de toute race, car Sauron dominera toute vie sur cette terre, même si cela doit mener à la fin du monde.

Frodon n'en pouvait plus. Le fardeau était trop lourd pour lui, il commençait déjà à le ressentir. Il était impuissant face à son destin, comment pourrait-il jamais mener à bien sa quête? Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir ses amis sombrer sous l'emprise de l'ombre ; donc il ne lui restait que son autre choix, mais ce choix était désespéré. D'ailleurs, dans son cœur il n'y avait que désespoir. Il regarda la dama Galadriel, si éclatante, si puissante. Et sa demeure, où jamais l'ombre n'avait osé pénétrer. Peut-être que si…

_- Si vous me le demandiez_ – dit-il par la voie de la pensée _– je vous donnerais l'Anneau Unique._

Frodon tendit sa main, ouvrit sa paume. Et là gisait le petit anneau d'or, si beau, si tentant. Le regard de Galadriel se braqua sur lui, avec une sorte d'avidité qu'elle avait du mal à cacher. Pour la première fois sa volonté sembla chanceler, et un combat intérieur se livra en elle. Elle leva une main tremblante vers l'anneau, et lentement, se mit à avancer vers Frodon.

- Vous m'offrez librement l'anneau? – demanda-t-elle sans y croire – je ne peux nier…que mon cœur l'a ardemment désiré.

Frodon n'avait pas peur, mais il était plus désemparé que jamais. Même chez cette créature magnifique, l'anneau pouvait y poser son emprise. Il n'était donc en sécurité nulle part, et la seule façon de s'en débarrasser serait donc de poursuivre ce qu'il avait entreprit. Galadriel sembla alors grandir sous ses yeux, et en taille, et en beauté. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes, et tout son corps fut enveloppé d'un tourbillon invisible. Ses cheveux et sa robe voletèrent autour d'elle. D'une voix profonde et puissante elle proclama :

- À la place d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous aurez une Reine! Non pas ténébreuse, mais plus belle et plus terrible que l'aurore! Plus traîtresse que la mer! Plus forte que les fondements de la terre! Et alors tous m'aimeront, et désespéreront!

La lumière qui était en elle s'en alla, et elle redevint comme avant. Respirant bruyamment, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, et regarda ailleurs.

- Cette épreuve je l'ai réussie, je vais m'affaiblir, et aller vers l'Ouest.

Ayant été complètement saisi par le spectacle de la transformation, Frodon sortit de sa transe aussitôt que la Reine était redevenue normale. Cependant, son cœur n'était pas en paix, se rendant compte que même quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Galadriel pouvait aussi être corrompu par l'Anneau. Étouffant un gémissement désespéré, le hobbit murmura :

- Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire, seulement…j'ai peur de le faire.

Galadriel le regarda avec compassion, puis dévoila sa main de ses longues manches blanches. À son index se trouvait un Anneau, l'un des Trois, qui brilla brièvement à la lueur bleutée des lieux, avant que l'Elfe ne le cachât à nouveau.

- Nenya – dit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie – l'un des Trois, m'a été confié pour demeurer caché de l'œil de l'Ennemi.

- Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul – dit-il, la mine déconfite.

- Je vous comprend Frodon Sacquet, mais vous êtes un Porteur de l'Anneau, et porter l'Anneau de Pouvoir, signifie être seul.

Frodon baissa les yeux sur son propre anneau, comprenant soudain l'esprit de la Reine Elfe. Ses paroles ne l'encourageaient aucunement, mais au moins elles lui énonçaient une vérité, un destin déjà tout tracé pour lui, s'étendant devant lui, jusqu'au Mordor. Quand il releva ses yeux sur elle, il ne la trouvait plus si intimidante, ni imposante. Au fond, elle était comme lui, portant le même fardeau, et faisant face toute seule. Galadriel lui sourit, puis se pencha jusqu'à être à son niveau.

- Faites ce que vous jugerez le mieux, Porteur de l'Anneau. Écoutez votre cœur…

Frodon se troubla une seconde : alors elle savait, elle était au courant.

- Rappelez-vous seulement ceci – poursuivit-elle – même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir.

Les traits de Frodon se raffermirent. Il empoigna l'anneau, puis le remit autour de son cou. Après un dernier regard à Galadriel, il remonta les marches et se glissa silencieusement dans son dortoir. En passant près du lit de Sarah, il s'arrêta et contempla longuement son joli visage endormi. Le choix qu'il devait faire pesait plus lourdement que jamais sur ses épaules tandis qu'il effleurait délicatement sa joue, avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, des chuchotements tirèrent Sarah de son sommeil. Se sentant fraîche et complètement reposée, elle s'étira paresseusement.

- Bonjour ma petite dame, sûr que vous êtes restés longtemps dehors, Frodon et toi. On s'étaient endormis en vous attendant.

- On a juste parlé un peu Pippin, et regardé beaucoup les étoiles. C'est fou comme ça fait passer le temps!

- Et vous n'avez rien fait d'autre? – demanda Merry malicieusement.

- Rien d'autre? Commment ça? – fit Sarah en lui jetant un regard sévère – on a fait ce que je t'ai dit, c'est tout. Ah et bonjour Grands Pas.

- Bonjour Sarah, je suis soulagé de savoir que je ne suis pas si invisible que cela – fit-il en riant.

- Non, mais vous vous fondez bien dans le décor quand vous voulez.

- Je suis un Rôdeur, jeune hobbite. Alors, prêts pour le départ?

- Pour ma part, oui – répondit Sarah en soupirant.

Tous ces éclats de voix réveillèrent Frodon, qui se redressa sur son lit en bâillant.

- Et voilà la grosse marmotte du groupe! – déclara Merry avec espièglerie.

- Voyons donc Merry, il n'est pas si tard que ça – le réprimanda Sarah en faisant un sourire mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Et bonjour Frodon! Bien dormi?

- Euh..oui oui, et toi? - répondit-il, l'air endormi.

Sarah sourit, le trouvant particulièrement mignon avec cet air-là. Sam, toujours aussi matinal, entra alors dans la chambre en tenant un gros plateau-déjeuner.

- Ah, bonjour M. Frodon. Voilà de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner avant le départ.

- Merci Sam.

Frodon allait prendre une tartine, quand il se rappela de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'immobilisa dans son geste, et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ça va? – s'inquiéta Sarah.

Frodon cacha du mieux qu'il put ses émotions, et répondit d'un air calme :

- Mais oui.

Un autre souvenir reflua à sa mémoire. Il leva sur le visage de sa compagne un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur. Sarah sut qu'il voulait parler de sa 'vision', et le rassura avec un clin d'œil. Désormais rassuré sur son sort, le jeune hobbit se replongea dans ses propres problèmes. Pendant toute la durée du déjeuner, Frodon demeura silencieux, réussissant tout juste à vider le contenu de son assiette, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal. Aragorn le remarqua, et Sam et Sarah aussi, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Tandis que les autres se resservaient tous, Frodon déclara qu'il voulait aller se dégourdir les jambes, puis quitta la pièce. Sarah et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, mais les deux autres hobbits les abordèrent sur un rêve tout drôle qu'avait fait Pippin la nuit dernière, et ils cessèrent de s'inquiéter pour un moment.

Haldir refit son apparition dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, puis les fit descendre pour la dernière fois les marches de l'escalier. Frodon les attendait en bas, et quand Sam lui demandait s'il allait bien, il répondit par un sourire. Le reste de la Communauté les regoignit tout de suite après, et ils entreprirent de s'éloigner de la demeure de Galadriel.

- N'irons-nous pas dire au revoir à dame Galadriel? – s'enquit Sam.

- Non, pas encore – répondit Legolas.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement pendant toute la matinée, et aux alentours de midi, arrivèrent en vue d'une rivière. Les hobbits se précipitèrent pour aller s'abreuvoir et se rafraîchir, car il faisait chaud. Un grand arbre poussait au bord de la rivière, ses grosses racines plongeant directement dans l'eau. Et entre ses énormes racines, de petites barques étaient attachées. C'était des barques légères, qui assuraient un bon équilibre au milieu de courants d'eau, et décorés de dessins elfiques qui s'entrecoisaient sur les bords.

- Nous allons voyager dans ces barques! – fit Sam en pâlissant.

- Oui – s'étonna Sarah – mais elles m'ont l'air solides.

- C'est que… j'aime pas les bateaux, ni les rivières. Rien qui ait à voir avec l'eau!

- Alors tu voyageras par terre, en suivant nos barques à pied – lui glissa Pippin.

- Ce sera bon pour toi. Crois-moi, à mon avis, tu devrais perdre quelques kilos – ajouta Merry d'un ton expert.

- Ça va, ça va – maugréa le jardinier.

C'est alors qu'un glissement et un remuement au niveau de la rivière se fit entendre. Sous les yeux ébahis de la Communauté, un grand bateau s'approchait lentement du rivage. En avant du bateau, une tête de cygne se dressait fièrement. Ses grandes voiles voletaient sous la légère brise de l'après-midi. À côté du cygne se tenait Galadriel, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe aussi blanche que la neige. Quand le bateau s'immobilisa complètement, elle disparut pour un moment, puis réapparut sur terre. Gimli la regarda, complètement émerveillé, mais plus que tout content de la revoir avant leur départ.

- Bonjour à vous tous, encore une fois. Nous allons partager un dernier repas ensemble, si vous le voulez bien.

Les hobbits, enchantés, acquiescèrent ferveusement. Galadriel sourit, puis d'entre les arbres, des elfes sortirent, apportant de la nourriture et des boissons. La Communauté s'assit sur l'herbe, et commença à manger tout en bavardant joyeusement. Seul Frodon vit ses troubles revenir à la vue de la Reine Elfe. Celle-ci ne le regarda pas, mais il savait qu'elle pensait à leur rencontre de la nuit dernière. Cela lui coupa l'appétit encore une fois, faisant en sorte que Sarah et Sam commençaient vraiment à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sarah se levait pour aller lui parler, quand elle sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules. Se retournant, elle fut surpise de se trouver face à face avec dame Galadriel. Cette dernière lui ordonna de la suivre, et intimidée au plus haut point, la hobbite obtempéra. La Reine Elfe l'emmena près du bateau, où Haldir les attendait. À ses pieds, trois épées étaient posées sur un morceau de tissu mauve. Sarah regarda les épées, puis Galadriel et Haldir tour à tour, sans comprendre.

- Vous ne pensez pas à vous aventurer sur la terre de l'Ombre sans armes, Miss Soucolline – fit Haldir candidement.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait perdu la sienne dans la Moria, quand ils avaient dû combattre ce troll des cavernes.

- Vous…vous m'offez une épée? – demanda la jeune hobbite, confuse et ravie à la fois.

- Choisissez celle qui vous plaira le plus – fit Galadriel gentiment.

Sarah regarda les épées de plus près. La première avait une lame fine, avec deux colonnes de lettres écrites en elfique qu'elle déchiffra comme étant : _Par la puissance de la lumière l'Ombre sera vaincue._ Le pommeau incurvé des deux côtés était incrusté de filaments en or, formant des étoiles. Voyant la jeune hobbite contempler cette première épée avec admiration, Galadriel déclara :

- Ceci est Caladêlin, l'épée de la Lumière. L'obscurité la craint et l'évite, et elle a bien servi mon peuple jusqu'ici.

La jeune hobbite fut bien tentée de la prendre _: « la Lumière, ça me sera certainement utile au Mordor! »_ songea-t-elle. Mais avant tout, elle décida de regarder de plus près les deux autres. La deuxième épée, ou celle du milieu, était la plus grande, mais se trouvant quand même dans les proportions d'un hobbit. La lame brillait, et en se déplaçant autour d'elle, on pouvait voir les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se refléter sur sa surface froide. Le pommeau était allongé et orné de trois pierres bleues à sa base. Sarah prit cette épée dans ses mains : elle assurait un équilibre parfait et n'était pas trop dure à manier.

- Son nom à l'origine était Ninniach, ce qui veut dire « arc-en-ciel », mais les elfes ont vite découvert que par son équilibre parfait, elle constituait une arme redoutable pour les Orques, et ils l'ont rebaptisée Aglargurth, « Éclat mortel ».

Sarah admira ses contours parfaits et l'éclat de sa lame, si froide, si forte. C'était une épée de guerrier, mais elle, elle ne voulait pas être guerrière. Elle voulait juste remplir à bien sa mission, la mission de sa Communauté, puis rentrer chez elle. Elle secoua la tête : non, elle ne pouvait la prendre.

Portant ses yeux sur la troisième, elle fut frappée par sa simplicité. La lame avait un éclat normal, et était presque de la même forme que celle de Dard, seulement elle était plus petite et plus fine. La garde en forme de croix était étroit là où elle rejoignait la lame, mais s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait vers sa base. Il n'y avait pas de décors, juste quelques lettres elfiques ondulant le long de la lame, qui voulaient simplement dire : Flamme de l'Ouest.

_« Quel beau nom!_ – s'extasia Sarah _– mais… quel rapport y a-t-il avec l'épée en question? »_ Cependant, elle était fascinée par cette épée, et tendit lentement la main vers elle. Elle caressa du doigt son pommeau, puis la prit complètement, et la souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec l'épée, la lame de cette dernière se mit à briller faiblement d'un éclat rouge, qui devint de plus en plus intense, jusqu'à ce que la lame en question sembla rougeaoyer sous l'effet d'une flamme.

La source de cette lueur ne pouvait être déterminée ; c'était simplement comme si l'épée elle-même brillait d'une flamme intérieure. Cela lui enleva complètement son aspect banale, et lui donna au contraire un aspect farouche. La jeune hobbite fut ahurie par ce changement soudain, mais cette lueur lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de puissance. Elle eut un sourire défiant, alors que la teinte rougeâtre de la lame se reflétait dans ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il y avait une flamme dans son regard.

Galadriel se troubla le temps d'un éclair. _« Étrange _– pensa-t-elle – _oui, étrange est le destin. Jusqu'à présent, nul n'a pu supporter de si près l'éclat de Dûnnaur, car c'est comme regarder le soleil en plein face. Oui, décidément, cette épée est faite pour elle. »_

- Eh bien, voici la dernière épée, Dûnnaur, ou Flamme. Elle a été forgée en même temps que Dard, seulement, elle n'a jamais servi. Alors je ne peux pas te garantir de ses capacités.

Sarah reporta son regard sur Galadriel, et son choix était fait. La Reine Elfe le savait aussi.

- Je vais la prendre – fit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Je sais – répondit Galadriel tout simplement.

Haldir s'avança alors vers la jeune hobbite, tenant un petit fourreau dans ses mains, qu'il lui présenta. Cette dernière le prit. Il était tout en noir, excepté une figure au milieu, ressemblant à une fleur et une flamme en même temps. De ce symbole sortaient des fils de braise se croisant et s'entrelaçant. Sarah mit l'épée dans son fourreau en un geste précis, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, puis pendit ledit fourreau à sa ceinture.

- Puisse Dûnnaur bien te servir pour les jours à venir, courageuse hobbite.

- Merci, merci beaucoup! – fit Sarah, infiment reconnaissante.

- Allez, va maintenant! Tes amis doivent se demander où tu es passée.

La hobbite hocha la tête, et après un dernier regard à la dame Elfe, partit en courant. Tous les autres étaient là où elle les avait laissés. Cependant, ils avaient tous fini de manger, à la grande déception de la jeune hobbite.

- Ah Sarah! Où étais-tu passée? – fit Merry en la voyant venir vers eux.

- Dame Galadriel m'a donné ceci! – s'écria-t-elle en exhibant fièrement sa nouvelle arme.

- Une épée? – s'étonna Pippin.

- Oui, tu sais bien que j'ai perdu la mienne dans la Moria!

Ce disant, elle sortit Flamme de son fourreau avec un bruit métallique. L'épée flamboyait toujours, aveuglant momentanément les deux hobbits.

- Wow! On dirait que ton épée est en feu!

- Elle l'est vraiment! C'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Dûnnaur, Flamme de l'Ouest.

- Mais – renchérit Pippin – c'est pas bien pratique tout ça! Les Orques vont te repérer chaque fois que tu dégaineras ton arme.

- Pfffff! Avoue que t'es jaloux, c'est tout.

Néanmoins, ele ne put s'empêcher de se troubler. Pippin avait raison, ce n'était pas bien prudent de se balader au Mordor avec cette lumière rouge. _« Si seulement elle pouvait être moins brillante… »_ songea la jeune hobbite. À ce moment-là, la lueur de Flamme faiblit soudain, puis disparut complèment, à la grande consternation de Sarah. La lame était redevenue banale à présent. Frodon s'approcha alors, et l'observa de près.

- Elle a presque la même forme que Dard!

- Oui, elle a été forgée à la même époque, figure-toi – s'exclama Sarah joyeusement.

- Mais où est passée la flamme qu'on a tous vue tout à l'heure?

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas – avoua-t-elle – il semble qu'elle brille et s'éteint selon sa bonne volonté.

- Peut-être que comme Dard, elle s'enflamme lorsque les Orques sont proches ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il n'y avait pas d'Orques tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?

Avant que les deux hobbits puissent poursuivre leur conversation, Galadriel apparut avec Celeborn. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

- Le moment de départ est arrivé. Vous allez affronter maints dangers, mes braves compagnons, c'est pour cela que j'ai quelque chose pour vous tous, qui vous seront utiles là votre destin vous conduira.

Les elfes s'approchèrent des neuf compagnons, tenant des capes dans leurs mains. Ces capes étaient de couleur vert-brun, et se fondaient fabuleusement dans le paysage qui les entouraient.

- Ceci vous protègera des regards hostiles.

Les elfes les aidèrent à les revêtir. Ces capes s'attachaient sous le cou à l'aide d'une broche verte en forme de feuille. Ensuite, Galadriel parla individuellement avec chacun des neuf membres de la Communauté, et leur offrit quelque chose de particulière à chacun. À Boromir elle donna une ceinture faite soigneusement par les elfes, pour accompagner sa tenue guerrière. À Merry et Pippin elle offrit de petits poignards à lame incurvée, très légers et tranchants. Les deux hobbits les contemplaient, en extase, oubliant presque de remercier la belle Elfe.

À Aragorn elle donna aussi un poignard, mais plus grand, et à l'aspect plus dangereux. Cependant c'était une arme très sophistiquée, n'ayant utilisé que des éléments que les elfes possédaient. Quand vint le tour de Sam, elle le regarda pensivement.

- Samsagace Gamegie, qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit comme vous pourrez désirer?

Sam rougit, puis balbutia :

- N'im…n'importe quoi, tout me ferait plaisir.

Galadriel afficha une expression d'amusement, ce qui empourpra Sam encore plus.

- Alors je t'offre ceci – dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte noire.

Curieux, Sam l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Elle contenait des petites graines brunes.

- Ceci vont donner vie à des arbres identiques à ceux que tu peux voir sur le Caras Galadhon. Si jamais tu retournes dans ta chère Comté en des temps de paix, tu pourras faire fleurir le sol avec ces graines. Adieu maintenant, mon brave Samsagace.

- Merci, dame Galadriel, merci! – s'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Gracieusement, elle lui fit un signe de la tête, puis s'avança vers Legolas, à qui elle donna un magnifique arc avec un carquois contenant des flèches toutes neuves, très rapides et silencieuses.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'un Nain souhaiterait de la part d'une Elfe?

Gimli paraissait ébloui par la seule vue de l'Elfe. Il rougit complètement sous sa barbe, et marmonna des paroles étouffées. Galadriel se tenait devant lui, attendant patiemment une réponse plus claire. Finalement, Gimli leva la tête, ressembla son courage, et s'apprêta à parler, mais rien ne sortit à part des grognement indisctincts.

- Parlez, maître Nain. Je serais heureuse de vous donner ce qui vous fera plaisir.

- Oh..eh bien…je…eh bien voilà! De la part de vous, dame de la Lothlorien, je serais plus qu'honoré si vous consentiez à me donner…un seul…un seul cheveu de votre chevelure resplendissante comme le soleil.

Tout le monde le regarda, étonné, tandis que Gimli rougissait de plus belle.

- Bien sûr, je comprendrais que vous n'appréciez pas… - commença-t-il.

- Bien au contraire. Je vous avait dit pouvoir vous donner tout ce que vous désiriez.

Sur ce, elle prit non pas un, mais trois cheveux dorés qui étincelèrent comme le soleil, avant que la Reine Elfe ne les déposa soigneusement dans une petite boîte verte qu'elle tendit à un Nain abasourdi. D'ailleurs, Gimli l'était tellement qu'il ne trouva pas de mots assez élogieux pour la remercier, et ne put que s'incliner très bas devant elle.

Ensuite, elle arriva devant Sarah, qui lui sourit et caressa la manche de sa nouvelle épée pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Mais à sa grande surprise, Galadriel lui tendit une toute petite boîte carrée, accroché au bout d'une fine ficelle.

- Mais, dame Galadriel, je ne puis l'accepter. Vous m'avez déjà donné le plus beau cadeau qui soit, et… c'en est trop.

Non, ma chère hobbite. J'insiste pour que vous le preniez, car quand le moment sera arrivé, je suis sûr que vous trouverez que ceci est plus utile que vous n'y croyez.

- Qu'est-ce donc?

Galadriel ouvrit la boîte, et sortit cinq petites feuilles en forme d'étoile.

- Ce sont des herbes, et vous découvrivrez leurs utilités au fur et à mesure, car elles sont nombreuses.

Sarah prit la boîte et passa la ficelle autour de son cou. Puis elle remecia chaleureusement la Reine. Cette dernière s'adressa alors à Frodon, qui la regardait avec une sorte de crainte mêlée d'admiration.

- Et vous, Frodon Sacquet, je vous donne la lumière d'Elendil, notre étoile bien-aimée.

Elle lui tendit une fiole remplie au deux-tiers d'un liquide ayant un léger reflet bleu.

Elle se baissa alors, et déposa un baiser sur le front du Porteur de l'Anneau, qui paraissait confus par son geste. Il entendit alors de nouveau sa voix dans sa tête.

- Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, là où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes. Namarië.

Le hobbit lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, puis s'en fut rejoindre les autres qui s'affairaient déjà autour des barques. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il glissa la fiole froide dans la poche de sa veste.

* * *

Ouf, j'ai enfin fini ce long, long chapitre. Je voulais le publier pendant les vacances, mais finalement j'ai pas eu le temps. Alors, le voilà enfin. Bon, je voulais vous demander si ça vous plairiez que je fasse un petit résumé à chaque début de chapitre concernant le chapitre précédant, juste pour vous remettre dans l'intrigue. Bref, je me rends compte que mes chaps mettent quand même du temps à venir, et que c'Est pas évident de toujours se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant.

Alors, si vous le voulez, juste faites-le moi savoir.

BONNE ANNÉE en retard lol.


	23. Cruel dilemme

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
_Après avoir eu une autre vision en présence de Frodon, ce dernier ramène Sarah, affaiblie, dans leur chambre. La nuit même, Frodon regarde dans le miroir de Galadriel qui lui dévoile des choses qui le bouleversent, l'amenant face à une décision qu'il redoute de prendre. Le lendemain, la Communauté doit repartir. Elle arrive au bord d'une rivière où Galadriel et Celeborn viennent leur dire au revoir pour la dernière fois. Loin des yeux de tous, Galadriel laisse à Sarah le loisir de chosir une épée, et cette dernière porte son choix sur Dûnnaur, Flamme de l'Ouest, qui a l'étrange capacité de briller comme animé d'une flamme intérieure. Ensuite, Galadriel offre un cadeau à chaque membre de la Communauté, ainsi qu'une cape. Finalement, la dame elfe met trois petits bateaux à leur dispostion pour qu'ils voyagent par les cours d'eau. Frodon, tourmenté depuis sa visite à la dame de Lorien, fait naître un soupçon d'inquiètude dans le cœur de ses amis, mais sans plus. La Communauté est prête pour la prochaine étape de leur quête. _

_

* * *

_  
Hello, me voilà avec enfin (vous direz) le chapitre 23, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu un seul moment à moi ces derniers jours, et puis justement, je voulais attendre le 28 janvier pour poster. Hé oui, c la fête à Elijah! Bonne fête Elijah! Aies beaucoup de fun avec Dom, et Billy et compagnie! Il va avoir 24 ans, oulà, déjà! Bon, c'est hors-sujet tout ça. Donc... l'histoire maintenant!

* * *

Ok en fait, ce chap je l'ai posté le 28 janvier, mais comme le site a pas envoyé de mails, vous aviez pas pu lire, dsl.

* * *

Les membres de la Communauté se préparaient à embarquer sur les trois petites barques elfiques que Galadriel leur avait données. « Car – dit-elle – pour la prochaine étape de votre quête, le chemin est le plus rapide est la rivière. Suivez le cours de l'Anduin, et que la bénédiction des elfes de la Lorien vous accompagne. » 

Comme ils n'étaient plus que neuf, ils allaient se mettre à trois sur chaque barque. Mais une chose aussi simple que cela devenait compliqué avec la présence de cinq hobbits. En effet, ces derniers ne voulaient pas voyager séparément, mais cela n'était pas possible puisque premièrement, ils ne pouvaient pas être tous les cinq sur une même barque, et deuxièmement, il fallait qu'au moins l'un des hommes capable de se battre, d'utiliser la rame pour diriger la barque, et de protéger les hobbits, soit dans chacune des barques.

- Ça ne fait aucun sens! – critiqua Pippin – on peut bien se débrouiller tout seuls!

- Je n'en doute pas, maître Peregrin – s'impatienta Gimli – mais savez-vous ramer?

- Bien sûr! Je suis même très bon en la matière!

- Arrête ça, c'est inutile – soupira Merry – tu ne t'es jamais approché d'une rivière de ta vie Pip'. Tout ça ne causera que des ennuis!

- C'est pas ce qu'on veut?

- Des ennuis Pip'? – fit Merry innocemment – depuis quand on se cherche des ennuis?

Sam, restant le plus éloigné qu'il le pouvait de la rive, observaient ses amis dicuter ferveusement. Il marmonna pour lui-même :

- Eh bien… sûr que j'aime pas ces trucs flottants, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, alors vaut mieux en finir tout de suite.

Il s'avança effrontément vers une des barques, et monta dessus avec précaution. La barqua tangua, et le jardinier pâlit, agrippant les deux bords du petit canot.

- Allons les hobbits, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de discuter! – dit Aragorn en embarquant derrière Sam.

Merry et Pippin s'apprêtèrent aussitôt à le suivre, mais Boromir les retint d'une main.

- Veuillez venir avec moi, messieurs.

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il les fit embarquer dans le deuxième bateau.

- Est-ce qu'un Nain voudrait bien voyager avec un elfe? – fit Legolas de sa voix impassible.

- Pourquoi pas? – grogna ce dernier – on peut toujours essayer.

- Seulement, essayez de ne pas renverser la barque quand nous y prendrons place – ne put-il s'empêcher de dire pour le taquiner.

Gimli marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et les deux s'éloignèrent en direction de la trosième barque. Sarah regarda Frodon, qui était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et semblait n'avoir rien vu ni entendu de toute la scène. Il avait un sourcil froncé, et se mordillait parfois la lèvre inférieure, signe chez lui de grande préoccupation. Sarah commençait à reconnaître tous ces petits gestes qui laissaient transparaître ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, il était comme ça depuis ce matin.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Frodon? – demanda-t-elle, un peu impatientée.

Frodon revint brusquement à la réalité. Il regarda tout autour de lui, effaré.

- A… allons-nous partir? Ah oui… euh…

Il comprit la situaton. Il restait une place à côté d'Aragorn et de Sam, et une autre à côté de Legolas et Gimli. Sarah le consulta du regard, mais Frodon, même s'il avait envie d'aller avec Sam et Grands Pas, qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux, ne voulait pas le dire, de peur d'offenser sa compagne.

Sarah sut à quoi il pensait, puisqu'elle tenait le même raisonnement. Cependant, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, donc ne voulant pas qu'il se sente plus mal, quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle prit un ton enjouée et déclara :

- Bah… je me demande c'est quoi un voyage en barque avec un Elfe et un Nain, expérience absolument unique, que je vais vivre sur-le-champ.

- Es-tu sûre?

- Bien sûr! Comment le savoir si on ne l'essaie pas?

En fait, elle ne voulait rien savoir de cette expérience « unique » comme elle l'appelait. Frodon le devinait, mais il était néanmoins content de rester avec ses amis.

- Si tu veux, on pourra changer après la première pause, puisqu'on en fera sûrement une pendant la journée, pour manger et se dégourdir les jambes. Comme ça, moi aussi je pourrais savourer cette expérience unique.

Ce disant, Frodon lui fit un clin d'œil. Sarah sourit, heureuse de lui avoir remonté quelque peu le moral. Elle lui dit qu'elle trouvait cette solution parfaite. Elle prit ses affaires posées à ses pieds, puis se releva et croisa les yeux bleus de Frodon. Elle croyait qu'il allait s'embarquer, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Eh bien, on se voit à la « pause ».

- Oui.

Il restait simplement là à la regarder, avec ce regard doux et compréhensif. Sarah sentit quelque chose remuer en elle tandis qu'elle souriait timidement ; elle serra alors ses affaires contre elle, puis ne sachant pas elle-même ce qui la prenait, déposa une rapide bise sur la joue de Frodon avant de s'en aller en courant rejoindre Gimli et Legolas.

Frodon resta interdit un moment, la regardant s'éloigner, ses cheveux voltigeant derrière elle d'un mouvement gracieux. Lentement, il toucha l'endroit où la joue de la jeune hobbite avait rencontré la sienne, et sentit son cœur se troubler.

Hey! M. Frodon! Hâtez-vous! M. Grands Pas dit que sinon il va partir sans vous! – le héla Sam.

Lentement, Frodon pivota sur ses pieds, s'embarqua à bord du bateau, et s'assit près de son jardinier. Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, il affichait son premier sourire de la journée. Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas commencèrent à pagayer, et les barques glissèrent silencieusement à la surface de l'eau. Ils virent pour la dernière fois dame Galadriel sur son bateau en forme de cygne, et le Seigneur Celeborn debout à ses côtés, leur faire des signes d'adieu. Bientôt, la petite rivière s'élargit et la Communauté regagna le fleuve Anduin. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent pour s'engager sur le fleuve, ils perdirent de vue les bois de la Lorien.

Dans sa barque, Gimli soupira :

- Hélas…c'en est déchirant de quitter un endroit aussi beau, et surtout quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique et juste que la dame Galadriel. Ah… la vie est pleine d'embûches, voyez-vous, mon ami. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'un jour….oui…un jour…

Le Nain ne finit pas sa phrase, s'étant replongé dans ses pensées. Legolas sourit du coin des lèvres.

- Ne soyez pas mélancolique, car je suis certain que Galadriel ne l'aurait pas voulu. C'est vrai qu'elle est resplendissante de beauté, et infiniment puissante, même parmi les elfes. On l'admire et on la craint.

- Trois cheveux dorés…trois cheveux alors que je ne lui ai demandé qu'un seul. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle, jamais!

Sarah, assise à l'arrière du bateau, jeta un regard exaspéré et ennuyé au Nain. C'était bien beau, tous ses bons sentiments, mais ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il répétait la même chose. Elle soupira, et regarda l'eau défiler sous elle avec quelques remous. Qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyeux!

- Tu parles d'une expérience unique! – marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

De plus, leur barque étant la dernière, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait dans les deux autres. Cependant, elle pouvait entendre de temps en temps les éclats de rire venant de la barque de Merry et Pippin. Décidément, elle se languissait de leur compagnie!

- Eh bien, vous êtes bien silencieuse Miss. Soucolline. Qu'avez-vous donc reçu de la dame de la Lorien? – lui demanda soudain Legolas.

Sarah fut surprise que l'elfe lui adressât la parole. Dans son souvenir, c'était bien la toute première fois. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà adressé à elle auparavant, mais de manière indirecte, en s'adressant à tous les hobbits pour leur demander de ramasser du bois par exemple. Elle ne laissa pas voir sa surprise, sortit plutôt la petite boîte noire, toujours accrochée à son cou, et le tendit à Legolas. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une exclamation de surprise.

- Des _eithels_

- Qu'est-ce donc? – s'enquit Sarah avec intérêt.

- C'est une plante très puissante, mais très rare. Et rares sont ceux aussi qui connaissent leur existence. Elles ont des pouvoirs incroyables.

- Lesquels par exemple?

Tout cela commençait à devenir intéressant. Justement, ces feuilles-là l'intriguaient parce que Galadriel lui avait dit qu'elle découvrirait leurs utilités au fur et à mesure, mais elle ne risquait pas de les utiliser, si justement elle ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient capables de faire.

- Aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, tous ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore découverts. Personnellement, j'en connais seulement trois. D'abord, elles assurent la lutte contre des maladies graves ou des blessures mortelles. Donc un rôle de guérison. Deuxièmement, si vous mangez une seule d'entre elle, l'_eithel_ pourra remplir tous les besoins du corps pour plusieurs jours. Seulement, elle n'a pas un goût très…je dirais savoureux. Et dernièrement, si vous déchirez la feuille en deux et l'appliquez sur votre front, votre cerveau va s'éclaircir, et des idées vous viendront, des stratagèmes, ou n'importe quoi dont vous aurez besoin de savoir pour le moment.

- Ah…

Sarah n'arrivait tout simplement à trouver ses mots. Et dire que dame Galadriel lui avait donné cela! C'était plus qu'un honneur! Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour qu'elle puisse la remercier comme il fallait. Mais peut-être est-ce pour cela que la dame elfe ne lui avait rien dit, pour éviter ce flot de reconnaissance qui l'envahissait tout entière.

- C'est un cadeau précieux, gardez-le toujours sur vous – finit l'elfe en rendant la petite boîte à sa propriétaire.

Sarah aquiesça énergiquement. « Bien sûr! Elle n'allait quand même pas le donner au premier venu! » Après cet échange, le silence régna pendant un moment. Legolas se mit à chantonner doucement en elfique tout en pagayant, rompant le silence. Mais le son de sa voix avait une sonorité étrangère, anormale dans l'atmosphère. Legolas s'arrêta, puis regarda autour de lui.

Le paysage qui les entourait avait radicalement changé depuis le début de leur voyage. Il n'y avait plus ni arbres, ni même des arbutes. Des deux côtés du fleuve, ce n'était que des plaines arides et désertiques. La poussière balayée par le vent formait des tourbillons qui balayaient le sol. Un silence pesant régnait, un silence qui ne voulait pas être rompu, un silence de mort…

- Il y a eu une grande bataille au temps jadis, beaucoup de personnes périrent, et la végétation a été arrachée – commenta Legolas tristement.

« Autre incovénient – pensa Sarah – on nous voit de loin. » Pour un moment encore ils ramèrent en silence. Sarah n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses amis étaient en train de faire, et une fois habituée à ce silence, elle n'ennuyait de nouveau.

C'est alors que Gimli se racla la gorgée et lui chuchota, n'osant pas trop parler à voix haute :

- Hum, miss Soucolline, voudriez-vous bien me montrer votre épée une minute? Je suis assez curieux de le voir de près.

- Bien sûr.

Sarah sortit Dûnnaur de son précieux fourreau, et tendit le pommeau à Gimli. La lame ne brillait pas, et l'épée était banale au possible.

- En fait – s'expliqua Sarah en toussotant – elle ne brille que par moments. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse contrôler ça.

Gimli se semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Il regarda la lame de près, et s'émerveillait de la beauté de l'ensemble, et des techniques qu'il avait fallu pour la forger. Il tapota la lame qui tinta à son toucher.

- Pour ma part, je préfère les haches des Nains, armes redoutables pour quiconque ose me défier. Mais je dois avouer que ces lames elfiques sont assez impressionnantes.

Legolas sourit, mais continua à ramer sans faire de commentaires. Alors que la jeune hobbite allait remettre son épée dans le fourreau, l'elfe fit :

- Alors, vous n'avez pas encore découvert son secret?

- Secret? Quel secret? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Comment la faire briller, évidemment!

- Elle…elle brille quand elle veut… je n'y peux rien – répliqua-t-elle, incertaine.

- Bien sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas elle qui brille, mais toi qui décide quand elle doit s'enflammer. Les objets elfiques ont été faits ainsi : ils répondent souvent à la volonté de leur maître, et c'est pour cela que Dûnnaur ne peut pas s'enflammer quand elle _veut_.

- Euh… excusez-moi mais, vous voulez dire quoi exactement?

Legolas eut un sourire énigmatique et Sarah sut qu'il n'en dira pas plus sur le sujet. « Tant pis! » pensa-t-elle. De toutes façons, elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce « secret ». Le voyage continua dans le silence, avec le paysage demeurant toujours identique autour d'eux, donnant l'impression désagréable à la jeune hobbite qu'ils ramaient sur place.

- À quand la pause? – soupira-t-elle, effrondrée à l'arrière de la barque.

À ce moment précis, comme pour lui redonner espoir, Aragorn fit signe aux autres de bifurquer vers la rive. Sarah poussa un cri de joie, qu'elle étouffa aussitôt, ne voulant pas offenser ses compagnons de voyage. Ces derniers se semblaient pas s'en faire, et continuaient à bavarder entre eux.

« Je me demande parfois s'ils sont encore conscients de ma présence » - s'indigna-t-elle intérieurement. En fait, elle ne trouvait pas leur compagnie désagréable, mais trouvait qu'ils étaient trop sérieux pour elle, trop…adultes. Pourtant, elle s'entendait bien avec Grands Pas, et Boromir, qu'elle trouvait assez sympathique après les quelques rares discussions qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Mais surtout, et c'était compréhensible, elle se lassait de la bonne humeur de ses amis.

Aussitôt que leur barque eût accosté, Sarah sauta sur la terre ferme, ses affaires dans les bras. Elle avisa les autres qui préparaient un feu, et se précipita vers eux.

- Sarah! – se réjouit Merry en la voyant arriver.

La jeune hobbite sauta gaiement dans ses bras en riant, puis donna une tape énergique sur le dos de Pippin.

- Par Eru – susurra-t-elle – c'est le voyage le plus long que j'ai jamais fait!

Tout en parlant, elle fit un geste dramatique de la main, faisant rire les deux hobbits. Ensuite, elle se retourna et rencontra le regard amusé d'Aragorn, à qui elle adressa un petit signe de la main. Cherchant ses deux autres amis, elle vit Sam qui revenait, les bras chargés de bois mort. En quelques secondes, elle fut à ses côtés, et prit une partie de son chargement, malgré les protestations du jardinier.

- Mais ce n'est pas la peine Miss Sarah, je peux me débrouiller tout seul!

- Je n'en doute pas, mon cher Sam, mais je me sens d'humeur serviable ce soir.

- Parlant d'être serviable, il y aurait bien une petite chose dont je voudrais vous en parler.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais d'abord, où est Frodon? – fit-elle en regardant derrière Sam, pour voir si Frodon le suivait.

- Justement, c'est à propos de lui.

Son visage s'était rembruni ; on voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

- Eh bien, où est-il? – demanda Sarah, sentant son humeur tomber.

- Il est là – fit Sam en désignant un arbre situé à une distance assez éloignée de leur feu de camp.

- Que fait-il là? – s'étonna-t-elle.

Mais à ce moment-là, Boromir vint à leur rencontre, et les soulagea de leur chargement de bois mort.

- Bien! – fit-il, satisfait – encore un peu plus, et nous pourrons passer une nuit au chaud. Mais encore, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler.

Sam asquiesça vivement, puis prit le bras de la jeune hobbite et l'entraîna près d'une petite forêt. Tout en ramassant d'autres branches sèches tombées des arbres depuis longtemps, le jardinier déclara :

- En fait, je m'inquiète pour lui, voyez-vous. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu aussi préoccupé. On dirait même qu'il…qu'il souffre. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état, sûr que non!

Sarah regarda pensivement une branche avant de la ramasser automatiquement.

- J'ai remarqué aussi, je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui lui arrive.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu pendant le voyage – poursuivit-il – il avait une de ces têtes, ne semblait pas entendre quand on lui parle, et quand il entendait, répondait par bribes. Quelque chose le tourmente, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Sarah réfléchit à ses propos. Le jardinier n'avait pas du tout tort. Elle se força cependant à réfléchir à quand remontait ce comportement anormal.

- Penses-tu que ce soit la mort de Gandalf?

- Possible, mais il se serait confié à nous, tandis que là, c'est plutôt comme un secret, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sarah se creusa à nouveau la mémoire. Après, ils étaient arrivés en Lorien, et ils avaient oublié leurs soucis pour un temps. Ensuite, il y a eu cette nuit, juste avant leur départ, quand elle s'était confiée à lui… Légèrement impatientée, elle chassa ce souvenir, mais sans le vouloir ressentit un certain plaisir à se remmémorer cette scène-là. Essayant plutôt de se concentrer sur ses émotions à lui, elle fouilla encore dans sa mémoire : ensuite, c'était le matin de leur départ. Au matin… oui, c'était là! Ce matin-là où Frodon paraissait préoccupé par quelque chose, qui lui avait même coupé l'appétit au petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose s'était donc passée entre le moment où ils s'étaient couchés et le moment du réveil. _Mais qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer en pleine nuit?_ – se demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle ne fit pas part de ses hypothèses à Sam : elle voulait d'abord en avoir le cœur net.

- J'ai essayé de le convaincre de me dire ce qui n'allait pas – poursuivit Sam – mais il n'a rien voulu me dire en prétextant qu'il allait bien. Je me demandais si vous, vous pourriez lui parler. Le voir si taciturne me rend malade!

- Oui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Miss! – soupira-t-il.

- Juste une chose…

- Oui?

- Ne m'appelle plus Miss, et puis arrête ce vouvoiement, ce sera mieux.

- Ah…ben…comme vous…tu veux.

Sarah lui sourit. Les deux hobbits retournèrent jusqu'au campement avec un autre tas de bois mort, qu'ils déposèrerent près de Gimli qui entretenait le feu. Sarah chercha Frodon des yeux et vit qu'en effet, il était adossé à un arbre, enroulé dans sa couverture et le visage plongé dans l'ombre. Elle s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Alors que les flammes de leur feu de camp crépitèrent, une lueur rouge passa par son visage. Sarah fut choquée par le désespoir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Le jeune hobbit ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, jusqu'à ce que Sarah posât une main sur son bras, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Essayant de prendre un ton enjoué, elle fit :

- Hey, tu viens pas me dire bonsoir?

Frodon esquissa un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

- B'soir – souffla-t-il.

La jeune hobbite hésita, puis se résolut à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle réfléchissait à la manière de l'aborder sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, quand Frodon murmura :

- S'il te plaît, je voudrais être seul.

Elle fut frappée par le ton mélancolique de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Frodon? – demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il garda le silence.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux m'en parler, tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne le dirais à personne, si tu me le demandes.

- Ça ne servirait à rien…j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir…seul…

Ses mots devinrent de plus en plus inaudibles, et Frodon tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder sa compagne. Sarah se sentait mal pour lui, mais elle voulait l'aider.

- Écoute Frodon – dit-elle fermement – tu as quelque chose sur le cœur qui te tourmente depuis notre départ de la Lorien. Parles-en! Ça te soulegarait. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

- Non…non… cette fois, c'est différent. Laisse-moi.

Mais Sarah agrippa son bras et insista :

- Frodon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit de notre départ? Quelqu'un t'a parlé? Quelqu'un t'a menacé?

Frodon se dégagea, et tourna la tête.

- Laisse-moi! – souffla-t-il faiblement, mais avec fermeté.

- Frodon…

Elle s'approcha d'un pas de lui, mais le jeune hobbit la repoussa avec une brusquerie inhabituelle qui la fit reculer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? – s'affligea-t-elle, essayant de ne pas se vexer.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul!

- Pas besoin de me pousser! – s'exclama-t-elle, ne cachant plus son mécontentement – et puis, regarde-moi au moins quand tu me parles!

Frodon se mordit la lèvre et avant que Sarah ne puisse l'en empêcher, il se leva et alla s'asseoir ailleurs. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qui s'était passé, à l'exception de Sam, qui les surveillait depuis le début de l'entretien. Sarah le regarda s'installer plus loin, blessée par son attitude, blessée et en colère. « _Très bien_ – pensa-t-elle – _il n'a qu'à garder ses secrets. Je ne me mêlerais plus jamais de sa vie!_ »

Quand elle tourna les talons, Frodon leva la tête et la regarda s'éloigner.

- Pardonne-moi – murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée – mais c'était nécessaire. Tu ne pourrais comprendre…il ne faut pas que je m'attache.

Un peu plus loin, Sarah s'asseyait près du feu, continuant à ressâsser la situation.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se montre trop gentille avec quelqu'un – marmonna-t-elle – ils te payent avec un ton désagréable.

Sam s'asseya discrètement près d'elle, et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, à voir le visage de son amie, il savait qu'elle avait échoué.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que Frodon fait là tout seul? – demanda Pippin en fronçant un sourcil.

- Parce que ça lui chante – maugréa Sarah – laissez-le ruminer en paix.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés?

- De quoi tu parles? – s'agaça-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air fâchée, en tout cas. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me cacher ces choses-là.

- Il n'est qu'un grand abruti!

Sarah se referma alors dans un silence boudeur, tandis que Pippin et Merry se regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Pip', je croyais qu'ils avaient fini par s'entendre grâce à notre petit coup de main.

- Je sais, mais apparemment, ces deux là sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Abandonne la partie Merry.

- Et moi je continue à penser que c'est pas le cas – s'obstina-t-il.

Pippin haussa les épaules et prit négligemment une autre saucisse.

- Réfléchir à ça donne faim. Una autre saucisse, cousin?

- Avec plaisir!

La nuit passa tranquillement, sans incidents, mais Sarah, enroulée dans sa couverture, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle savait que Frodon était quelque part, ne dormant pas non plus peut-être. Sarah s'interdisait de penser à lui, mais chaque fois qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder, elles revenaient à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas cette obstinance, et fouillant alors en elle-même, se rendit compte qu'elle mourait d'inquiétude pour lui, cette colère n'étant qu'un masque pour ne pas laisser voir ses émotions. Malgré tout, elle jugeait que c'était à lui de s'excuser et de lui parler en premier, bien que dans son état, il ne risquait pas de le faire de si tôt.

Sentant que le sommeil ne viendrait plus du tout, elle s'assit sur ses couvertures et soupira. Tous les autres hobbits dormaient, mais la place qu'aurait dû occuper Frodon était vide. Regardant autour d'elle, elle avisa sa silhouette assise près du fleuve. En le voyant ainsi, elle éprouva un désir intense de le réconforter. Sachant d'avance que ça risquait d'être un échec, elle se leva et marcha doucement jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'assit et regarda l'eau mouiller le sable en petites vaguelettes calmes. Frodon se raidit à son approche, Sarah étant la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie d'avoir une discussion. Il devait taire une fois pour toutes ses sentiments pour elle, puisque cela lui enlèverait le peu de courage qui lui restait pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Sarah lui rendait la tâche difficile en insistant ainsi auprès de lui. En temps normal, il aurait été enchanté, mais pas maintenant, peut-être plus jamais.

Essayant de l'ignorer de son mieux, il se mit à imaginer un poisson qui nageait dans l'eau, il suivit mentalement son parcours, puis l'imagina mordant à un hameçon, puis être tiré de l'eau avec forces éclaboussures. Il se vidait de plus en plus la tête de cette façon pour éviter de penser à la cruelle réalité.

Sarah le considéra longuement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, soupirant de son air absent. En l'entendant, Frodon eut un tic, puis remua légèrement. Malgré lui, il se demanda si elle était toujours fâchée contre lui. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, pouquoi cette insistance. Il se demanda si elle partageait ses sentiments, ou bien si elle ne faisait ça que par gentillesse. Il souhaitait que ce soit la première proposition, mais la deuxième lui faciliterait les choses par la suite. Devant toute cette opposition dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Sarah ne savait pas comment l'aborder. _Était-il toujours fâché contre elle? Voulait-il toujours être seul?_ Frodon de son côté n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer. Par sa présence seule il sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Il repensa à sa réaction de la soirée et trouva qu'il n'avait pas bien agit à son égard.

- Es-tu…toujours fâchée? – articula-t-il péniblement.

Sarah, surprise et ravie à la fois, secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Bien sûr que non. Je respecte ta décision.

- Je suis désolé.

Sarah le considéra, en songeant qu'il avait l'air si jeune et si fragile en ce moment. Suivant son instinct de le protéger, de le rassurer, elle l'entoura de ses bras et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Frodon arrêta carrément de respirer, mais savourait chaque instant, tandis que tout son corps était parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Au début, c'était vrai, il tenta de résister au flot de bonheur qui le parcourait, mais il n'en fut pas capable, et bientôt s'abandonna dans cette étreinte qui le calmait.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être – lui murmura-t-elle doucement. C'est plutôt ma faute, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça. Je suis un peu trop impulsive, trop soupe-au-lait, je le sais.

- Sarah…

Sa voix tremblait.

- Ne dis rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, et tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis avec toi. Nous sommes tous avec toi.

Ils se turent, puis Sarah le relâcha lentement.

« Non! » - cria Frodon dans sa tête, et instinctivement, il retint Sarah par le bras. Cette dernière posa ses yeux clairs sur lui et il se sentit trembler sous son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait qu'elle le serre... encore un petit moment.

Il lâcha lentement son bras.

- Merci – dit-il.

Sarah sourit et l'ébouriffa avec affection.

- Bonne nuit Frodon – chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de se glisser vers sa couchette.

Le Porteur de l'Anneau resta assis là, les dernières paroles de celle qu'il aimait résonnant délicieusement et douloureusement à ses oreilles.


	24. Lorsqu'il est question d'un don

**Lorsqu'il est question d'un don**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_La communauté s'est enfin engagée sur le fleuve et s'achemine vers l'ouest. Sarah est avec Legolas et Gimli, et un voyage qui s'annonçait plutôt ennuyeuse pour la jeune hobbite se révèle en fait utile. Ainsi, Sarah apprend les diverses utlités du cadeau de Galadriel, les fameux eithels, et aussi le secret de son épée, Dûnnaur. Quand on s'installe pour la nuit, Sarah découvre Frodon abattu et pensif, et voulant le réconforter, se heurte à une réaction assez violente de sa part. Blessée, la jeune hobbite boude, mais bientôt sa colère tombe, et elle enlace Frodon en lui disant qu'il n'est pas seul.

* * *

_

Dès que le soleil se leva, Aragorn donna le signal de départ.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher! Essayons d'atteindre les chutes du Rauros aussi vite que possible!

Alors que tout le monde s'affairait autour des barques, Legolas s'approcha discrètement du Rôdeur.

- Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Aragorn, quelque chose approche, je le sens!

- Chut! N'alertez pas les autres. On va essayer de progresser. Je la sens aussi.

Du côté des hobbits, la situation était à peu près pareille à celle de la veille. Sam était inquiet, Frodon mélancolique et pensif, Sarah préoccupée, Merry et Pippin suspectant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au moment de l'embarquement, Frodon s'achemina automatiquement vers la barque d'Aragorn, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Se retournant, il découvrit alors Sarah qui lui faisait un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier soir et ne te tourmente pas trop – lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Hélas…

- Chut. Essaie de ne pas trop penser à quoi que ce soit, vu?

Frodon sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. « Si elle savait… » Néanmoins, il hocha la tête. C'est alors qu'une pensée d'une toute autre nature afflua dans sa mémoire.

- Hey – ft-il – c'est à moi d'embarquer avec Legolas et Gimli non?

- Oublie ça! – fit-elle fermement.

- Mais non, ce ne serait pas juste!

Sarah l'arrêta en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je te le jure! De plus, j'ai appris pleines de choses sur Dûnnaur et le cadeau de Galadriel.

- Non, vraiment… - insista encore Frodon mais avec moins de conviction.

L'expression de la jeune hobbite s'adoucit et elle serra affectueusement l'épaule de Frodon.

- Allez, monte maintenant avec Grands Pas. Il t'attend. En fait, nous le faisons toujours attendre avec nos histoires.

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à Frodon. Alors que ce dernier se retournait, il vit Sam accourir vers eux à grands pas.

- Sam?

- M. Frodon, je viens de me décider. Je vous laisse la place à Miss Sarah et vous.

- Vr…vraiment Sam? Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je…

- Je suis sûr de ça et je sais ce que je fais. Allez-y!

Il y avait une lueur de détermination dans les yeux du jardinier telle que les deux autres hobbits en avaient rarement vue.

- Bon, M. Frodon, Miss Sarah, on n'attend que vous!

Sarah sourit à Sam, ne pouvant cacher une expression de plaisir et de soulagement à la pensée de ne plus avoir à s'ennuyer à l'arrière de la barque.

- D'accord Sam – dit-elle – c'est très gentil à toi. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit concernant le « miss »?

Sam se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- Mais oui! Désolé, c'est l'habitude, j'en suis sûr.

La jeune hobbite fronça les sourcils d'amusement, et elle et Frodon montèrent enfin à bord devant Aragorn qui les regarda s'installer d'un air sombre et dépité.

- Désolée Grands Pas, on avait quelques petites choses à régler.

- Comme toujours. Vous êtes lents à vous décider, les hobbits – soupira-t-il en commençant à ramer.

Sarah et Frodon ne répondirent pas, mais échangèrent un regard significatif. Sarah fut soulagée de voir qu'il semblait moins troublé.

Toute la matinée, ils ne firent que ramer. Le soleil tapait fort et l'air était chaud. Même si elle avait bien dormi la veille, Sarah sentit le sommeil la gagner. Elle lutta un peu, puis se laissa aller et s'installa confortablement contre le rebord de la barque. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, ce qu'elle redoutait secrètement se produisit.

Courir, courir, courir…sauter par dessus le tronc puis zigzaguer entre les silhouettes trapues. Tout cela était familier. Mais ce sentiment d'urgence qui lui tenaillait le ventre, cette boule dans la gorge, étaient tout aussi éprouvants que les autres fois. Au fur et à mesure de la course, les ombres, indisctinctes au début, se précisèrent de plus en plus. Mais Sarah n'avait d'yeux que pour le sol qui descendait en pente devant elle, de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle remarqua que ces silhouettes tenaient des armes à la main, des bouts de fer qui ressemblaient fortement à des épées. Cela lui donna encore plus raison de les éviter. Cependant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, un changement survint. Cette fois, ces êtres semblaient la poursuivre, et ils étaient partout, à perte de vue. Dans la brume environnante, ils surgisssaient soudainement devant elle en relevant leurs épées. À chaque fois, elle plongeait pour les éviter et roulait sur le sol. Ses cheveux furent bientôt remplis de feuilles mortes, et fatiguée, elle réagissait de plus en plus lentement à leurs attaques répétées. Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever après une nouvelle chute, elle glissa et tomba sur la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, elle haleta. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main de fer agripper sa jambe. Se retournant vivement, elle vit une main gantée de fer dont l'autre extrémité disparaissait dans la brume. Respirant de plus en plus fort, elle essaya de se dégager, mais un rugissement inhumain lui glaça le sang, et une tête féroce dont elle ne distingua pas bien les traits sortit de la brume pour se précipiter sur son visage. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à voir fut une gueule remplie de crocs. Après, elle ferma les yeux et hurla.

- Sarah!

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit aussitôt la sueur dégouliner sur son front et le long de son dos.

- Sarah!

Aragorn la secoua encore. Elle se redressa en tremblant et ses yeux effarés regardèrent autour d'elle. Le Dunedain avait arrêté de ramer et la soutenait avec un bras. Frodon lui tenait la main avec une expression angoissée. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait, tout cela devenant assez familier.

- Ça va? – demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sarah ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, voulait le rassurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Frodon sortit alors un mouchoir qu'il trempa dans l'eau de la rivière. Ensuite, il le déposa délicatement sur le front de la jeune hobbite. Au contact de l'objet mouillé et froid, Sarah ouvrit les yeux.

- Merci… - murmura-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Frodon lui sourit en retour et espéra que tout allait bien se finir. Aragorn regardait la scène sans aucune expression, mais un sourcil plus froncé que l'autre trahissait un certain amusement. Sarah, comme lors des fois précédentes, se calma au bout d'un temps, et s'assit maladroitement sur la barque. Le mouchoir tomba sur ses genoux et elle le tendit à Frodon.

- Si ça te fait du bien, garde-le encore un moment – répondit-il.

La jeune hobbite accepta et pressa le mouchoir contre sa joue pour refroidir ses émotions et ses pensées.

- Que s'est-il passé? – demanda alors Aragorn.

- J'ai eu une vision Grands Pas! Juste comme vous me l'aviez prédit.

- Ah… - fit ce dernier, pensif.

- Grands Pas – supplia-t-elle – dites moi pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses-là m'arrivent à moi?

- Comme je te l'ai dit à Fondcombe, tu as un don…

- Je sais tout ça! Mais, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que ça allait être aussi pénible.

- C'est tout à fait normal, du moins au début. Et puis, ça ne fait pas mal en soi.

- Moralement, oui! – siffla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs – et puis je suis exténuée après! C'est aussi physique et…et… et puis vous n'y comprenez rien!

- Sarah, calme-toi – l'apaisa Frodon doucement – et Grands Pas, il serait peut-être temps que vous expliquiez à Sarah comment fonctionnent ses visions. Puisque vous aviez dit qu'au début ça ne fait pas mal, comment faire pour que ça s'arrête? Expliquez-lui tout ça et ne la laissez pas dans l'ignorance. C'est son don, après tout.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, je suis en train de lui expliquer.

- Sans parler en énigmes.

Sarah approuva les dires de son compagnon en hochant vivement la tête, puis posa un regard insistant sur Aragorn. Ce dernier soupira. Quand il s'apprêta à parler, la barque avec Boromir, Merry et Pippin arriva à quelques mètres de distance de la leur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de ramer, Aragorn?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit problème, mais c'est réglé. Rien de grave.

- Hey! Frodon! Sarah!

Les deux interpellés levèrent la tête et virent Merry leur faire de grands signes de la main. À travers le bruit de l'eau, Pippin hurla à son tour :

- Ça va comment?

Pour ne pas les assombrir, Sarah leva le pouce en leur direction, et Frodon l'imita en leur faisant un clin d'œil. À leur tour, les deux autres hobbits levèrent le pouce.

- On s'amuse bien! – cria Merry.

Boromir leva alors les yeux au ciel et feignant l'exaspération, et répondit :

- La barque va couler si vous continuez comme ça, d'ailleurs.

- Oh non Merry – s'exclama Pippin faussement apeuré – je ne sais pas nager, et toi?

- Moi non plus, mais c'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à s'accrocher sur notre sauveur-au-cas-où-la-barque-coule – fit-il en désignant Boromir.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent. La barque de Gimli et Legolas rattrapa à son tour les deux autres.

- On fait une pause Aragorn? – leur parvint la voix énergique du Nain.

- Non, on continue!

Tout le monde reprit leurs rames. Un moment se passa dans le silence, et quand Sarah s'apprêta à renouveler sa demande, le Rôdeur s'exclama soudain:

- Regardez, c'est l'Argonath!

Les hobbits relevèrent la tête. Deux statues immenses, tellement immenses que leurs têtes semblaient toucher le ciel, se dressaient devant eux, des deux côtés de la rivière, ressemblant aux gardiens d'une porte. Pour continuer en avant, il fallait passer entre les deux.

- Depuis longtemps, j'ai voulu voir les rois d'antans, mes ancêtres – murmura le Dunedain, visiblement ému.

Le cours d'eau était un passage qui passait tout près des pieds gigantesques des statues. Vu d'en bas, c'était encore plus impressionnant. Lorsqu'ils les eurent dépassés, un rocher pointu, encore petit, se fit voir à l'horizon. Pendant un moment, ils l'observèrent en silence, puis Sarah, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

- Grands Pas, et ce don?

- Oui, revenons à ce qu'on disait. Donc, concernant ton don, sache d'abord que ce dernier peut être contrôlé, comme tous les dons de ce monde. La plupart du temps il est inné mais caché. C'est alors à toi, Sarah, de le découvrir. Si ce don était parmi les elfes, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps, mais vous les hobbits, avaient longtemps mené une vie calme, sans soubresauts. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas eu besoin de l'utiliser, ce don se manifestant quand il y a du danger et des situations difficiles. Or, maintenant, tout convient à la manifestation de ce don. Mais le problème étant que tu ne sais pas l'utiliser, il essaie de s'imposer par lui-même, et alors ce n'est pas tout à fait agréable. Mais une fois que tu pourras le contrôler proprement, il se laissera « guider » et tu n'auras plus mal.

Sarah avait écouté tout cela très attentivement, mais il y avait une chose qui ne marchait pas dans ce beau discours.

- Seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment mal…enfin, mal dans quel sens?

- Comme… je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas ce don, mais disons comme être déchiré intérieurement.

- Ah…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop. Enfin, je suis fatiguée, et puis angoissée, comme si j'avais tout perdu.

- Mais cela, ce sont plutôt les effets secondaires de la vision. Ces sentiments ne se manifesteraient pas si c'était une autre vision. Tout dépend de la vision, en fait.

Après un silence, il reprit :

- Alors tu n'as pas mal?

- Déchirée intérieurement, non, pas vraiment.

- Alors c'est parfait. Le don n'essaye pas de te brusquer.

- Donc – intervint Frodon – toutes ces réactions que tu as, c'est à cause du contenu de ta vision?

- Oui… - déclara Sarah d'une petite voix – ce qui m'énerve, c'est que ça n'a rien d'effrayant ou quoi que ce soit. Bon, peut-être à part la dernière. Pour les autres, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne me concerne même pas. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, ni la situation, rien!

- Alors cela, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Premièrement, ces images te montrent le futur, peut-être un endroit où tu n'es pas encore allée. Deuxièmement, ces visions sont plus symboliques que réelles. Chaque élément n'est pas ce qu'il est, mais ce qu'il peut représenter.

La jeune hobbite eut un soupir d'abattement.

- Et vous pensez sérieusement que je peux comprendre tout ça?

- Oui – assura Aragorn fermement – avec assez de pratique.

- Moi aussi, je suis sûr que tu y parviendras – déclara Frodon – n'es-tu pas réputée pour être l'une des hobbites les plus têtues de la Comté?

Sarah fit mine d'être faussement vexée, mais elle retrouva en effet sa détermination inébranlable.

- Que dois-je faire pour le contrôler?

- Don de vision, de pénétration… c'est simple. La prochaine fois que tu auras une vision, reste calme et essaye de tourner cette vision, ces images, en ta faveur. Tente d'obliger ton esprit de te laisser voir ou de te dévoiler les choses que tu veux savoir ou comprendre.

Sarah réfléchit un moment, mais encore plus de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Semblant deviner son état d'esprit, Aragorn déclara :

- Si tu as des questions, c'est le moment idéal de les poser.

En repensant à sa vision, Sarah eut un petit frisson. Elle hésitait à la raconter, car ce serait remettre à vif ses peurs et son anxiété. Mais si, au contraire, cela pouvait l'aider à les surmonter pour les fois à venir…

- Et si je vous racontais ma vision? – proposa-t-elle.

Frodon écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant que la première fois, elle n'avait même pas voulu en réentendre parler.

- Si vous voulez – répondit Aragorn placidement.

- Alors, la première fois je courais le long d'une pente, il y avait de la brume et des ombres dans la brume. Et puis il y avait un tronc d'arbre…mort, par terre. Et j'avais trébuché dessus et j'étais tombée. La deuxième fois, c'était le même scénario, sauf que je sautais par dessus le tronc, et dévalais la pente jusqu'en bas pour voir…pour voir…

Elle déglutit et tortilla sa cape entre ses doigts nerveux. Frodon lui saisit la main et l'encouragea à continuer. Rassérénée par le geste de son compagnon, elle continua :

- Il y avait… quelqu'un… un homme dans la brume. Cette personne n'était aussi qu'une ombre. Derrière lui, il y avait de l'eau qui bougeait par vaguelettes. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai ralenti, parce que l'angoisse que je ressentais se dissipait peu à peu à sa vue. Et puis quand j'étais tout près de lui, il se retournait vers moi. Son visage était flou, et puis tout à coup, une grosse vague…une vague énorme se levait derrière lui et l'engloutissait.

Rendue là, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais elle refoula ses larmes. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir vidé son cœur de cette vision, mais en même temps, dès que ces mots furent dits, elle se trouva ridicule. En fin de compte, il n'y avait rien de si terrible dans ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Et la trosième? – demanda Frodon doucement.

Inspirant profondément, elle annonça :

- La dernière est sûrement la plus horrible. Dans ma première vision, il y avait ces ombres dans la brume, seulement, ils étaient juste là, sans plus. Mais cette fois, ils se sont mis à me poursuivre, et quand je n'en pouvais plus de courir, l'un m'avait saisi la jambe, et son visage était… monstrueux, horrible, inhumain!

La sentant de nouveau au bout des nerfs, Frodon serra sa main.

- Tu veux dire, tu as eu des contacts physiques avec cette vision? – s'étonna le Rôdeur.

- Ben oui, puisque j'ai trébuché contre l'arbre et que ce monstre m'avait saisie!

- Ce n'est pas supposé être comme cela – murmura Aragorn presque pour lui-même – tu est supposée rester en dehors des évènements.

- Apparemment, c'est pas le cas!

Une ride d'inquiétude apparut sur le front du Rôdeur.

- Mais alors… alors…

- Alors quoi? – demanda Sarah d'une petite voix bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

- Si les éléments de ta vision peuvent te toucher, tout peut arriver. Il faut que tu sois très prudente, ne pas affronter ces créatures en croyant que rien ne peut t'arriver parce que tu n'es pas dans la réalité.

- Je ne suis pas assez insensée pour les affronter, ils me font mourir de peur! Et puis… quand vous dites que tout peut m'arriver… vraiment tout? Même… la mort? – gémit-elle.

Aragorn resta un moment immobile, le regard perdu au loin, puis hocha lentement et lugubrement la tête. Sarah mit sa tête entre ses mains. Frodon, qui avait écouté mais qui devenait de plus en plus paniqué, abattit son poing sur le rebord de la barque et s'écria :

- Impossible! Qui peut mourir par sa propre vision? Et comment osez-vous appeler ça un don alors que c'est si dangereux? C'est une malédiction plutôt!

Sarah, relevant la tête, toute confuse de le voir dans cet état, dans cet état pour _elle_.

- Mais, je peux toujours me réveiller non?

- Maintenant oui, mais plus tu utiliseras ton don, plus tu auras du mal à t'arracher à ce monde. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu arrives à le contrôler le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne se manifeste pas tout seul. Et n'utilise ce don que dans les moments de véritable urgence.

Sarah approuva machinalement de la tête, complètement chamboulée par ces nouvelles désastreuses. Elle avait envie de taper sur quelque chose, tellement elle était énervée contre ce destin imprévu et lugubre qui lui tombait tout à coup sur sa tête. Elle se promit de bien contrôler son don. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir d'une façon aussi stupide, et à cet âge en plus. Elle voulait encore profiter de la vie après que l'anenau soit détruit. Cependant, ces résolutions eussent beau être si entreprenantes, sur le moment, elle avait besoin d'être consolée, rassurée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment _peur_. Elle sécha d'un coup les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et fixa tristement l'horizon.

Bientôt, une cascade apparut à leurs vues et ils entendirent le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui tombait. Les barques accostèrent près de la rive et Aragorn demanda à tous de faire une pause, de manger quelque chose. Leur voyage par la rivière s'achevait là, et si tout allait bien, l'après-midi même ils traverseraient la rivière et continueraient leur route à pied. Par ailleurs, les terres de l'autre côté devenaient beacoup plus dangereuses. Des espions du Grand Œil deviendraient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Quand tout le monde fut sur terre, on commença à sortir les provisions de lembas des sacs de voyage. Merry et Pippin se précipitèrent dessus et en croquèrent un avec gourmandise.

- Doucement les hobbits, doucement – fit Legolas en souriant.

- Des pommes! – s'écria Pippin, et aussitôt croqua dedans.

- On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis des âges! – grogna Gimli.

- C'est vrai… en plus… - fit Merry, la bouche pleine.

- Hey, c'est notre copine Sarah!

- Sarah, vient ici goûter ces pommes, elles sont excellentes.

La jeune hobbite posa un regard rapide sur la nourriture, puis détourna vite la tête.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Pippin arrêta de mâcher et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Aucune idée – répondit Merry, un peu inquiet cependant.

Frodon passa alors près d'eux, à la suite de Sarah. Avant que les deux autres puissent lui demander ce qu'elle avait, Frodon avait disparu dans les bois. Ce dernier trouva Sarah sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre ; elle caressait le tronc, ses longs cheveux voletant un peu sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Il se sentit soudainement très mal pour elle. Sentant sa présence, elle se retourna.

- Ah, c'est toi, Frodon.

Le jeune hobbit marcha jusqu'à elle. Sans le regarder, Sarah murmura :

- Comme c'est drôle, la vie. Comme c'est ironique!

- Ne parle pas comme ça, après tout, t'as encore le temps d'apprendre à le contrôler.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas!

Disant cela elle donna un coup de poing sur le tronc.

- Depuis quand tu n'as plus confiance en toi-même? Tu as toujours pu obtenir tout ce que tu voulais par ta détermination. C'est ce que j'admire le plus chez toi.

Sarah regarda Frodon droit dans les yeux. Elle avait eu besoin d'être consolée, elle l'était à présent. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la comprenne. Frodon, depuis le début de cette quête, avait contribué à tout ceci. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui! Pour la trosième fois elle eut envie de pleurer, mais elle résistait encore.

- Et puis – continua Frodon – je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, quand j'avais besoin d'être réconforté. Je n'ai pas oublié. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Quand elle leva les yeux pour voir ses yeux à lui, sincères, elle se sentit si émue qu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, ne rencontrant plus de résistance. Frodon parut confus, ne sachant pas s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Oh… Frodon… - hoqueta-t-elle – comme tu es gentil…

Sur ce elle se jeta à son cou, sanglotant toujours. Frodon l'entoura alors de ses bras, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Pleure, ma petite Sarah, si ça peut te faire du bien – murmura-t-il.

Sarah pressa sa joue contre son épaule et laissa ses larmes couler. Toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses inquiétudes, tous ses peurs, éclataient enfin. Toute cette tristesse donna aussi à Frodon l'envie de pleurer avec elle, mais il ne fit que la serrer plus fort. Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Le vent souffla et une poignée de feuilles mortes tourbillonna près d'eux. Un rayon de soleil réussit à traverser le feuillage et éclaira la longue chevelure noire de la hobbite. Sarah se calmait peu à peu et sa respiration redevenait régulière. Elle sortit le mouchoir de Frodon, resté dans sa poche, et s'essuya les yeux.

- Ça va mieux? – demanda-t-il.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Elle arriva même à sourire, et balbutia :

- Désolée pour la scène, vraiment j'aurais préféré que…

- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde a besoin de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Et surtout toi, tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.

La jeune hobbite s'essuya encore les yeux, et puis sans regarder Frodon, bredouilla :

- Frodon, j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés.

- Oui, moi aussi – répondit-il tendrement.

Ils se sourirent, puis marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au campement. En écartant une branche basse, ils distinguèrent la silhouette de leurs compagnons tout près. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent auprès d'eux. Cette fois, Sarah accepta bien un morceau de lembas et un bout de saucisson. Frodon but un peu l'eau de sa gourde, et mangea aussi du lembas. Ils remarquèrent tous que Sarah avait pleuré, mais personne ne fit de commentaires, même Merry et Pippin. Ils sentaient que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit.

Legolas chuchota alors à Aragorn :

- Nous ne devons vraiment pas nous attarder. Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Non, les Orques patrouillent la côte est, attendons que l'obscurité nous cache.

- Ce n'est pas la côte est qui m'inquiète…

- Après les chutes du Rauros – tonna Gimli – ce sera l'Emyn Muil, un lieu composé de rochers glissants et coupants, et après cela, c'est encore mieux, un marécage puant et gluant à perte de vue! Ah!

- Oui, c'est notre route! – affirma le Rôdeur.

« _Les chutes du Rauros? Oh non!_ » réalisa soudain Frodon. Lors des dernières heures, il avait oublié ses problèmes, mais maintenant, ils revenaient à la mention de la chute. « _Que faire, que faire? Si je dois le faire, c'est ici que je dois le faire!_ » Jetant un coup d'œil à Sarah, il se rappela de ses paroles : _Frodon, j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés_.

Sur le moment il avait accepté, mais maintenant, maintenant! Son cœur sembla être parcouru de millions d'aiguilles alors qu'il se levait discrètement. Les autres hobbits parlaient ensemble, Gimli râlait et discutait avec Aragorn en brandissant sa pipe, et Legolas surveillait la forêt de l'autre côté. Il tourna prestement les talons et disparut dans les bois. Il ne vit pas l'homme du Gondor se lever aussi et partir à sa suite.


	25. Je te retrouverai, je le jure

**Je te retrouverai, je le jure

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_À peine embarquée pour la dernière étape de leur voyage, Sarah est en proie à une nouvelle vision, semblable aux deux autres, mais en même temps différente. Cette fois, il y a du danger, et elle est au cœur de l'action. Se réveillant, elle exige que Grands Pas lui dise tout à propos de son don. Elle apprend ainsi qu'elle doit apprendre à le contrôler, mais surtout, que quelque chose ne marche pas bien dans tout cela! En fait, elle risque d'être tuée par les éléments-mêmes de sa vision! Complètement abattue et maudissant son destin, elle s'enfonce toute seule dans la forêt dès qu'ils débarquent. Mais Frodon est toujours là, et il arrive à la consoler, en lui faisant la promesse de ne jamais se séparer d'elle. Mais, pourra-t-il tenir cette promesse?

* * *

_

Sarah écoutait plus qu'elle ne participait à la conversation de Merry et Pippin. En fait, écouter était un mot bien grand puisqu'elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. En fait, elle réfléchissait à toutes ces choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Si vite, en si grand nombre. Arrivée à ce stade, elle ne pensait même plus pouvoir regarder en arrière. Quand elle repensait à son don, elle ressentait une sorte de frayeur mêlée à de l'angoisse.

Elle se mit à tenter de déchiffrer sa vision. Les éléments représentaient quelque chose d'autre, avait dit Grands Pas. La brume alors, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être? La brume… on ne peut pas voir à travers la brume, et puis, tout est froid et les objets ont l'air menaçant… Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce le danger ou le froid. Impatientée, elle passa à l'élément suivant. « Bon, se dit-elle, les arbres, ce n'est pas très compliqué, ils peuvent représenter une forêt ou un bois, ou simplement la nature. Et puis le tronc sur lequel j'ai trébuché, ça peut represénter les obstacles. »

Contente que cela aboutissait au moins à quelque chose, elle réfléchit avidement à la suite. Le monstre… c'était peut-être un vrai monstre, une bête dans la forêt. Elle soupira. Cela semblait trop fantastique pour être vrai. Et puis, ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas penser, mais qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : l'homme. Qui était-il? Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi semblait-il l'attendre là, au bout de la brume, de la forêt, comme au bout du monde? Et puis cette vague, ça représentait peut-être l'eau, ou la fureur, ou bien la mort. Mais d'habitude, la mort était représentée autrement. « Alors, récapitulons. La brume pour le danger, le arbres pour la forêt, le tronc mort pour l'obstacle et l'homme un inconnu qui empoisonne mes rêves. Super! Ça m'avance à beaucoup! »

De nouveau, elle commençait à devenir agacée. Ces visions indéchiffrables l'énervaient, et de plus, elle devait faire attention à ne pas se faire tuer dedans? Elle se leva sans s'en rendre compte, interrompant Merry et Pippin en pleine conversation. Merry parla rapidement :

- Mais non Sarah, je ne faisais pas allusion à toi! Te fâche pas voyons!

- Faire allusion à moi? - demanda-t-elle, se rappelant soudain leur présence.

- Euh, ouais. T'as entendu ce qu'on a dit?

- N…non, m'enfin, j'ai pas vraiment payé attention. Bon les gars, je vous laisse, je vais marcher un peu.

Alors qu'elle voulait tourner les talons, Pippin se leva d'un bond et la retint par le bras.

- Non Sarah, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis un temps?

- Oui – renchérit Merry – on te voit tout le temps tracassée et…tu traînes pas mal longtemps avec Frodon.

- Frodon? – balbutia-t-elle en rougissant – je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me faites remarquer ce point. En fait, c'est lui qui a quelque chose à cacher, pas moi!

- Toi aussi, ne pense même pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué.

Pippin la força alors à se rasseoir.

- Tu peux bien me raconter tout, tu le sais. On n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des secrets entre nous trois.

- Et le jour où tu as passé toute la journée chez Diamond alors qu'on te cherchait partout? »

- Euh… Sarah, ça ne compte pas, et puis, comment tu le sais? »

- Et puis le jour où tu as fait exploser ma cuisine pour ensuite filer en catimini? »

- Héhéhé, il faut juste admettre que je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine. »

Merry fronça un sourcil.

- Ne fais pas dévier la conversation Sarah. Tu sais bien qu'on ne parle pas de ces secrets-là. »

Elle baissa la tête sans répondre, et puis admit en un souffle.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe, alors je préférerais que vous ne m'interrogiez pas. »

- Ça a l'air grave. Ce n'est pas bien de le garder pour toi » insista encore Merry.

- Je t'assure que ça va aller comme ça. Bon, si tu veux, laisse moi y réfléchir un peu, et puis je vous raconterai une partie, d'accord? »

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

- Au moins c'est déjà ça – soupira Merry. »

Sarah se releva encore, mais personne ne la retint cette fois-ci. Elle vit Sam qui sommeillait à l'ombre d'un grand rocher. Elle le rejoignit et ce dernier ouvrit un œil en marmonnant quelque chose. La jeune hobbite ne le dérangea pas et s'installa à côté de lui. Aragorn parlait avec Legolas à voix basse quand soudain, regardant devant lui, il vit le bouclier de Boromir sans son propriétaire. Ses yeux perçants cherchèrent Boromir des yeux, mais ne le vit nulle part. Au même moment, la voix de Merry disait :

- Où est donc Frodon?

Sarah et Sam se mirent debout en bondissant. La jeune hobbite croyait l'avoir vu assis contre un arbre quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il faut aller le chercher! » cria-t-elle soudain.

Elle était envahie par l'appréhension et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Avant même que le Rôdeur puisse dire un seul mot, elle s'élançait dans les bois, suivie aussitôt de Sam, Merry et Pippin. Tout en courant, elle ne remarqua pas que l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, elle l'avait déjà vécue.

Legolas paraissait inquiet.

- Boromir n'est pas là non plus, c'est mauvais signe! »

- Allons à sa recherche. De toutes façons, on ne peut pas laisser ces hobbits seuls – renchérit Gimli. »

Aragorn ne put qu'admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il aurait préféré que personne ne bouge, mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Sarah marchait en tête, regardant tout autour d'elle, mais pas de traces de Frodon nulle part en vue. Les trois autres réussirent finalement à la rattraper en courant et en soufflant bruyamment.

- Écoutez les gars, il vaut sans doute mieux qu'on le cherche chacun de notre côté. On aura plus de chances de le retrouver comme ça.

Sam approuva. Les quatre hobbits se regardèrent intensément, puis approuvèrent de nouveau. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté en courant et en criant le nom de Frodon.

Frodon marchait lentement vers un gros morceau de rocher couvert de plantes, de lianes et de mousse, à l'aspect ancestral et rongé par le temps et les intempéries. Alors qu'il s'en approchait et hésitait sur le chemin à prendre, il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment. Boromir, les bras chargés de bois mort et essayant de paraître naturel et décontracté, s'approchait de lui. En ramassant une autre branche, il fit :

- Aucun d'entre nous ne devrait se promener seul, vous encore moins que les autres. »

Frodon ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait un peu peur de cet homme, et ne savait pas s'il devait le montrer ou le cacher. Il se décida pour le silence et détourna la tête sans rien dire. Boromir le regarda fixement, le rendant presque mal à l'aise. Puis, il souffla d'une voix basse :

- Je vois que vous souffrez, jour après jour, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas souffir inutilement? »

Le hobbit sursauta. « Comme avait-il su? C'était aussi évident que ça? » Il eut encore plus peur, car il savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « ne pas souffrir inutilement ».

- Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, et vous parlerez sagement. Mais mon cœur me met en garde » osa-t-il dire.

Sur ce, il se remit en marche, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette conversation. L'air était chargé de tension, et Frodon le sentait, et il avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. « _Pourvu qu'il se fasse rien »_ - pria-t-il silencieusement. Un grondement sortit de la gorge de l'homme du Gondor, jetant un frisson dans le dos du hobbit.

- Je ne demande que la force de défendre mon peuple! » cracha-t-il en jetant violemment son chargement de bois par terre.

Les branches roulèrent, Frodon se retourna, ses yeux fixés sur les moindres mouvements de l'homme. Ce dernier paraissait envieux et impatient. On voyait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, que l'attirance était devenue trop forte.

- Si vous… vous acceptiez de me prêter l'anneau… » souffla-t-il.

- Non! »

Le hobbit recula d'un pas en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi reculez-vous? Je ne suis pas un voleur! »

Sa voix avait changé, et il sembla à Frodon que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers lui.

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas vous-même! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement dans la direction opposée. Il ne vit pas l'expression de fureur de Boromir, ses mains qui tremblaient, ses yeux qui jetaient des éclairs. Il fonça.

- Pauvre fou! » cracha-t-il.

Le hobbit se retourna d'un bond, et le voyant venir vers lui, commença à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Mais les feuilles mortes le faisaient déraper. Il sentit le souffle de l'autre juste derrière lui, qui se faisait de plus en plus proche…

- Cet anneau n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasard! Il devrait être à moi, donnez-le moi!

Boromir se jeta sur le hobbit et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol. Ce dernier voulut s'éloigner en rampant, mais l'homme lui aggripa la jambe.

- Donnez-le moi! »

- Non! » s'entendit-il crier.

En quelques secondes Boromir était sur lui, écrasant une de ses jambes sous son poids. Ses mains avides se jetèrent sur le petit anneau d'or suspendu à la chaîne qui avait glissé hors de sa chemise. Frodon repoussa ces mains en serrant les dents, puis les mit autour de son anneau pour le protéger. Ne se lassant pas, l'homme revint à la charge. Frodon sentait sa jambe devenir douloureuse, et il ne vit qu'une seule possibilité pour lui échapper.

Il mit l'anneau. Boromir poussa d'abord un grognement de surprise, puis se sentit repousé par un coup de pied qui le projeta en arrière. Des bruits de pas, un tronc d'arbre voisin qui vacillait, puis plus rien. Serrant ses poings de rage, il hurla.

Frodon se retrouvait plongé dans ce monde brumeux où rien n'était clair. Ne voyant pas où il allait et l'angoisse au cœur, il continua de courir aveuglément. Comme un tonnerre menaçant, la voix de Boromir lui parvint, à la fois lointaine et spectrale :

_- Je vois clair en vous… vous voulez donner l'anneau à Sauron! Vous nous trahirez tous! Vous menez à votre perte…à notre perte à tous!_

- Non…. Non… » gémit Frodon en continuant de courir.

_- Que tu sois maudit! Toi… toi et tous les semi-hommes! Aaah!_

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Il trébucha alors et tomba. Longtemps, il resta là. À part les objets qui semblaient danser devant ses yeux, le silence était complet. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, la voix lui parvint à nouveau, plus faible, moins menaçante, mais il avait des frissons rien qu'à l'entendre. Il se releva et continua à courir.

_- Non…Frooodon! Reviens Frodon!_

Il vit des marches jaillir devant lui, il les monta. Un grand monticule de pierre ressemblant à un gigantesque siège se dressa devant lui. Il se cacha derrière, et regarda par dessus le rebord de pierre. Le siège bougea tout d'un coup, ou c'était le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse des deux côtés de lui. Les yeux agrandis, il vit une grande tour noire au loin, qui se rapprocha pour être juste en face de lui en quelques secondes. Le siège marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis commença son ascension.

Il était si près de la tour qu'il pouvait voir les égratignures sur les pierres. Une lueur orangée l'inonda, et soudain il se trouva devant le Grand Œil, à quelques centimètres à peine de son orbite flamboyant. Il sentit la chaleur sur son visage, un souffle malveillant dans ses cheveux. Il lâcha prise le rebord de pierre et recula précipitamment, mais son pied ne rencontra que du vide et il bascula en arrière. Tomber comme cela était insupportable. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit d'enlever l'anneau de son index, avant que son dos ne touche le sol dur. Le souffle coupé, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était sur du gazon, et au dessus de lui, le contour se dessinant contre le ciel bleu, il y avait en effet, un grand siège de pierre.

Essayant de retrouver ses esprits, il se mit debout. Un craquement retentit derrière lui. Ses nerfs à bout le firent se retourner en sursaut en priant que Boromir ne l'ait pas déjà retrouvé.

Sarah courait à perdre haleine, ce sentiment familier devenant de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle courait sans but précis.

- C'est bête! C'est bête! C'est bête! » cria-t-elle.

Puis, elle se força à réfléchir. Si elle était Frodon, où irait-elle? Mais d'abord, pourquoi s'en était-il allé? Pourquoi? Trop de pourquoi… trop de questions sans réponse. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser plus longuement. Elle poussa tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

Sam courait en appelant le nom de son maître. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'en aller comme ça, inquiétant tout le monde? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes! Il entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se cacha derrière un arbre. Aragorn passa près de lui à toute vitesse, et sans réfléchir, Sam décida de le suivre.

Frodon poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que Grands Pas.

- Frodon, où est l'anneau? » furent les premières paroles que le Rôdeur prononça, jetant un voile de peur dans son cœur.

Il recula, alors que le Rôdeur s'avançait vers lui, le regard dur.

- Non, ne vous approchez pas! »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ; tout le monde semblait être contre lui! En quelque sorte, il savait que cela allait arriver s'il ne partait pas vite. Partir! Oui, il n'y avait plus de choix, plus de dilemme, c'était fini, c'était décidé. Cependant, le Rôdeur s'arrêtait et mettait une main devant lui en signe de paix et de confusion.

- Frodon… Frodon…ne reculez pas. J'ai juré de vous protéger. »

- Mais… pouvez-vous me protéger de vous? »

Aragorn regarda Frodon, et réfléchit à la question. Frodon desserra sa main et l'anneau brilla dans sa paume. Aragorn s'approcha doucement de lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'anneau une seule seconde. Frodon sentait une lassitude l'envahir, il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre un autre homme aussi grand et musclé que Boromir.

- Vous, vous le détruiriez? » demanda-t-il avec espoir, alors que l'anneau devenait plus lourd dans sa main, semblant utiliser tous les atouts qu'il possédait pour attirer le Rôdeur.

Ce dernier tendit sa main, l'effleurant presque. Dans ses yeux le reflet doré de l'Anneau dansait. Puis finalement, il leva les yeux vers Frodon, et sa main agrippa la sienne, plus petite, dans sa paume.

- Jusqu'au bout, j'aurais été à vos côtés. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor! »

Le Dunedain poussa gentiment le poing serré de Frodon jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le hobbit, ému, souffla :

- Je le sais. Alors veillez sur les autres, en particulier Sam et... Sarah. Ils ne pourront comprendre. »

Mais tout à coup, le regard du Rôdeur se durcit. Il dégaina d'un coup son épée. Alarmé, Frodon dégaina aussi la sienne : une lueur bleue s'en dégageait.

- Courez Frodon! Allez-y! »

Une bande d'Orques arrivait. Ce n'était pas vraiment des Orques : ils étaient plus grands, plus robustes, à l'air plus féroce et meurtrier. Alors qu'il hésitait, Aragorn cria :

- Allez vous-en! »

Rengainant son épée, il fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans la forêt, sachant qu'il ne reverrait plus le Rôdeur avant un long moment, peut-être plus jamais. Il entendit le choc des épées derrière lui, les hurlements de guerre de ces créatures. Bientôt, des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière lui. Ils étaient à sa poursuite! Accélérant le pas, il commença à descendre la pente. Cependant, il glissa et roula quelques mètres plus bas avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Se relevant vivement, il se jeta derrière les racines d'un arbre, qui offrait une bien mince cachette, situé ainsi au beau milieu de la route.

Des Orques passèrent près de lui, leur chaussures de fer écrasant les feuilles. Alors qu'un groupe était passé et qu'il n'avait toujours pas été déniché, il s'autorisa un moment de soulagement.

- Psss… »

Redressant la tête, il regardait partout sans voir personne.

- Pssss! Frodon! Par ici! »

Il découvrit alors les têtes de Merry et Pippin émergeant d'un buisson. Il aurait souhaité ne pas les rencontrer.

- Vite Frodon, viens te cacher! »

Mais le jeune hobbit les regarda d'un air triste et secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? » demanda Pippin, perplexe.

- Il… il s'en va! » martela Merry!

- Non! »

Pippin sortit vivement de sa cachette, et là en haut, l'un des Orques poussa un rugissement. Merry le rejoignit alors en le traitant d'idiot. Les deux hobbits regardèrent successivement les Orques et Frodon, puis Merry chuchota :

- Va Frodon, ne t'arrête pas. On va prendre soin de ceux-là. »

Après avoir déglutit, il hurla en direction des Orques :

- Hey vous! Vous là-bas! Attrapez-nous si vous le pouvez! »

Pippin se joignit à ses cris et bientôt une horde d'Orques étaient à leur poursuite.

- Merry, ça marche! »

- Je le vois bien, tais-toi et cours! »

Frodon les regarda un instant, puis sortit de sa cachette et recommença à descendre la pente. « Mes amis… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

À mi-chemin de la montée, derrière le Rôdeur, quelque chose se déclencha dans le cerveau du jardinier, le forçant à s'arrêter. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Son maître projetait de partir! Il en était sûr! Mais alors, ça ne servait à rien de suivre Aragorn, puisqu'il s'en allait encore plus profondément dans la petite forêt et s'éloignait de…la rivière! Faisant demi tour, il se mit à descendre la pente à toute allure. Des bruits de bagarre éclatèrent soudain derrière lui, et il accéléra encore plus sa course.

Sarah sentait ses pensées se brouiller de plus en plus. Tout à coup, le bruit de deux épées s'entrechoquant se fit entendre, suivit du sifflement des flèches de Legolas et du bruit sourd de la hache de Gimli. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Étaient-ils attaqués? Pourquoi tout tournait au désastre? Découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre mort qui gisait par terre. Tout à coup, elle pensa à sa vision, et l'engrenage des images se mit en place dans sa tête. La brume, la brume représentait la confusion, le doute. Juste ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment! C'était comme si un immese brouillard enveloppait toutes ses idées! Et puis, elle leva la tête et regarda le terrain en pente qui descendait vers le fleuve. C'était ça la pente! De frénésie, elle se mit debout. Les arbres! Il y avait des arbres tout autour d'elle! Et l'homme, ce devait être…

- Oh mon Dieu! » s'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

Et elle se mit à courir le long de la pente au risque de casser le cou. « Frodon, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas! » hurla-t-elle dans sa tête.

La vague, la vague pour le fleuve, qui allait emmener Frodon! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cela plus tôt? Elle accéléra encore son allure, obligeant ses jambes à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru dans sa vie. Le bruit d'une bataille éclata tout près d'elle alors qu'elle croyait que cela se passait derrière. Puis, les gens semblèrent se déplacer pour se tenir juste au devant de sa route. Allant trop vite pour bifurquer, elle traversa comme un bolide une série d'arbustes et vit le dos de Merry et Pippin devant elle.

- Sarah! »

- Cours! On est mal en point! Les Orques nous ont entourés! »

Paniquée, elle vit la masse de montres qui descendaient vers eux. L'un d'entre eux précédait tous les autres de quelques pas, et bientôt il serait sur eux! Les hobbits le virent lever sa hache. Merry, Pippin et Sarah fermèrent les yeux, croyant que leur dernière heure était venue, mais ils ne sentirent jamais le coup. Ouvrant les yeux, ils virent un bras retenir celui de l'Orque. C'était Boromir, qui sans perdre de temps lui trancha la tête, comme à tous ceux qui s'approchaient.

- Des Ourouk-hai! » cria-t-il.

Les hobbits marquèrent d'abord un temps d'arrêt, puis Merry et Pippin commencèrent à leur jeter des pierres.

- Moi, je n'ai pas le temps de vous aider. Je dois y aller, avez-vous vu Frodon? »

- Oui – fit Pippin – il s'en est allé. »

Elle sentit son cœur lui monter à la gorge tant il battait vite. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et continua sa descente. Mais des pas lourds la poursuivaient! Se retournant à moitié, elle vit l'un des Ourouk-hai courir après elle en brandissant son épée. Hoquetant de peur et de désespoir, elle fonça droit devant elle. Cependant, elle trébucha soudain et tomba sur la poitrine, exactement comme dans sa vision. L'Ourouk lui saisit la jambe. Elle sut que la fin était proche, le coup fatal de l'épée ne tarderait pas à tomber. Cependant, elle sentit la créature la hisser sur son dos. Surprise, mais sentant l'espoir et le fureur revenir en elle, elle dégaina Dûnnaur avec un cri sauvage.

La lame flamboya de fureur elle aussi, et avant que la créature comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle planta l'épée dans son dos. Poussant un rugissement, l'Ourouk-hai la jeta violemment sur le sol et la frappa plusieurs fois avec son pied. La jeune hobbite sentit une coupure sur son front, puis le sang qui commença à couler, lui brouillant la vision. Cependant, dans un accès de fureur, elle évita un nouveau coup de pied, puis roula sur le côté. Dûnnaur semblait prêt à brûler tant il rougeoyait. L'Ourouk-hai prit son épée et l'abattit, mais Sarah s'esquiva et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Le monstre, le regard vitreux, s'effondra en avant. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle recommença à courir, le corps endolori et en essuyant fréquemment le sang qui masquait ses yeux.

Frodon arriva finalement près de l'endroit où ils avaient accosté. Les trois embarcations étaient toujours là. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait, il sortit prudemment l'anneau de sa poche, et le garda dans sa paume, sans le regarder.

Voilà, il était enfin là, devant son destin. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis cette nuit avec Galadriel, et il y avait tellement pensé qu'il avait en perdu le sommeil et l'appétit. Mais il le fallait, il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Boromir, et ce qu'il ferait au reste de la communauté si jamais il restait. Surtout, il pensait à ses amis de toujours, Merry et Pippin, qui étaient prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour lui, et à son fidèle Sam, qui ne pourrait comprendre. Et surtout, à Sarah, qu'il avait appris à connaître, et à aimer. C'était cela qui lui brisait le plus le cœur. C'était la promesse qu'il lui avait faite mais qu'il ne pourrait tenir. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, avait-elle dit, mais c'était impossible.

Il pensait à Aragorn qui l'avait tellement aidé, et à Legolas et Gimli, que même s'il ne les connaissait pas très bien, lui avait prêté serment pendant le conseil d'Elrond. Et puis Gandalf, Gandalf qui était tombé dans les ténèbres de la Moria et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Sans le savoir, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, tandis qu'il regardait fixement l'horizon.

Il n'avait plus d'espoir, et il était seul. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait accomplir sa quête, juste pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, juste pour oser espérer que ses amis pouvaient y vivre heureux si jamais lui…D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement seul! En ce moment, comme il souhaiterait que Sarah puisse être là, ou au moins Sam ou Merry, ou Pippin.

« Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé! » Alors qu'il pensait ceci, non pour la première fois, une autre voix, qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre, résonna dans sa tête, dans tout son être, dans chaque fibre de son corps.

_Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est que faire du temps qui vous est imparti…_

C'était la voix de l'espoir, de la sagesse. Ses traits se raffermirent. Il ne pleurait plus, il savait que Gandalf disait vrai. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là. Serrant l'anneau dans sa main, il le remit autour de son cou. Puis, il s'avança vers l'une des barques, la poussa dans l'eau et sauta dessus.

Il était déjà à la moitié du parcours, lorsqu'un cri retentit :

- Monsieur Frodon! Frodon! »

- Non Sam… » murmura-t-il en pagayant de plus belle.

Sam s'arrêta un moment au bord de l'eau, puis entra dans le fleuve en projetant de grandes gerbes d'eau des deux côtés. Frodon se retourna.

- N'avance pas Sam! Je vais en Mordor tout seul! »

- Oui vous y allez – fit le jardinier en avançant vers lui, submergé jusqu'à la taille – seulement, je viens avec vous! »

Frodon n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser venir avec lui : il avait pris sa décision. Mais il devenait de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que Sam avançait.

- Mais Sam, tu ne sais pas nager! »

Le jardinier se jeta en avant et commença à patauger et à agiter les bras sur place. L'eau était glaciale, il sentit ses membres devenir lourds. Puis, ses forces le quittèrent d'un coup, et il s'enfonça dans l'eau. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son maître qui criait son nom. Il tombait lentement vers le fond, ses yeux ouverts fixaient la surface qui devenait de plus en plus lointaine. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit une main agripper la sienne. Aussitôt, il serra cette main, et se sentit hissé vers l'air libre. La première bouffée d'air pénétra dans ses poumons et il toussa, sentant la vie revenir en lui.

Il bascula dans la barque, à côté de Frodon. Ce dernier l'aida à s'asseoir en le regardant d'un air infiniment triste.

- Pourquoi Sam? »

- J'ai fait une promesse M. Frodon! Une promesse! « Ne le perdez pas Sam Gamegie ». Alors je ne veux pas vous perdre, je ne veux pas vous perdre!

Sa voix se brisa.

- Oh Sam… »

Sentant une bouffée d'émotions diverses l'envahir, Frodon serra son ami très fort en sentant la boule dans sa gorge se transformer en larmes. Après un moment où ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position, Frodon lâcha Sam et murmura :

- Allons-y! »

Il ressentait à nouveau du courage, et de l'espoir. Prenant chacun une rame, ils ramèrent. Malgré lui, Frodon pensait à Sarah, qui devait se demander où il était passé. Alors qu'il atteignait presque la rive opposée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Frodon! – lui parvint une voix qu'il voulait entendre mais qu'il redoutait – Frodon! Attends-moi! Ne pars pas! S'il te plaît! »

- M. Frodon… » murmura doucement Sam.

Frodon se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa et l'horrifia. Sarah se tenait là, tendant les bras vers lui, son visage couvert de sang, les pieds dans l'eau. Il la fixait, incapable d'en détourner son regard.

- Sarah… Sarah… » murmurait-il éperdument.

- Regardez, elle est blessée! » s'exclama Sam.

Sarah regardait Frodon, dans sa barque, qui s'en allait vraiment! Elle ne pouvait le croire! Elle voulut, comme Sam, traverser la rivière à la nage, mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu au dos fit enfin son effet. Poussant un petit cri, elle s'effrondra et tomba sur ses mains. Gémissant de douleur, elle réussit cependant à lever la tête et à appeler Frodon.

Complètement bouleversé, ce dernier ne savait que faire. Avec Sam, ils étaient déjà deux, totalement contraire à ses plans. Avec Sarah, ils seraient trois. Il ne pouvait se le permettre! Et puis, il s'en allait face au danger, et il ne voulait pas l'entraîner là-bas avec lui. Sanglotant et saisissant sa rame, il continua à ramer pour s'éloigner d'elle. Sam, abasourdi, ne l'aidait même pas.

- Non! Frodon! »

Ce cri lui déchira le cœur, le réduisant en miettes, mais il ne se retourna pas. À ce moment, il sentit comme s'il ne pouvait plus jamais être heureux. Il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la rive opposée, il descendit maladroitement et s'éloigna, la vision brouillée par les larmes. Sarah, elle, s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Frodon puisse faire ça, lui faire ça à elle! Agenouillée sur la rive, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle n'en put plus, elle resta ainsi, l'esprit vide, le cœur endolori. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est rendu compte à quel point Frodon comptait pour elle, à quel point elle en était arrivée à apprécier sa présence jusqu'à ce que cela soit indispensable pour elle. Mais maintenant, tout était fini.

Frodon mettait un pied devant l'autre comme un homme saoul. Sam, sorti de sa torpeur, le rattrappa en quelques enjambées.

- M. Frodon! Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Ne la laissez pas, je vous en prie. »

- C'était nécessaire… » hoqueta-t-il – je…

Il n'alla pas plus loin, et s'appuya contre un rocher, soudain pris de vertiges. Sam se précipita à côté de lui pour le soutenir. L'esprit de Frodon marchait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, vu l'état où elle se trouvait en plus : elle semblait grièvement blessée. Et puis, ce cri, cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux, et le même sentiment qu'il ressentait dans son cœur! Il lui avait fait une promesse! Elle devait le prendre pour un lâche maintenant. Comprendrait-elle un jour? Sam l'avait suivi, c'était plus fort que lui, et sans doute Sarah aurait fait la même chose si elle était en possession de tous ses moyens. Une promesse… Sam avait promis, et il était prêt à le tenir, au péril de sa vie. Frodon aussi avait promis, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il savait que Sam lui parlait, mais il comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Il était dégoûté de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner…

Se relevant, il continua à marcher. Derrière lui, le jardinier le regardait avec désapprobation et avec peine. Ils marchèrent en silence, Frodon laissant échapper un petit sanglot de temps en temps. « Ça y est – se dit Sam – maintenant mon maître ne reverra pas Sarah avant un bon bout de temps. »

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les jambes mouillée par le léger clapotis au bord du rivage, Sarah était réduite à l'impuissance par la douleur sur son dos. Elle repensa à la silhouette engloutie par la vague, et se remit à pleurer doucement. Quand elle retrouva un peu de bon sens, elle enfoui son poing dans le sable du rivage, et le visage baigné de larmes, hurla :

- Je te retrouverai Frodon Sacquet, je le jure! » .

* * *

Ok, j'ai décidé de faire un petit changement concernant les RARs. Je pense que c'est plus pratique de les mettre sur la même page que le chapitre. M'enfin, comme j'ai des problèmes avec poster deux choses devient trop énervant pour que je continue comme ça. Donc, je pense que vous aurez désormains vos RARs en bas de page. Les voici :

**Aelea Wood :** mais non je ne t'ai pas oubliée lol. En fait, je me demandais si c'était pas plutôt le contraire. T'avais plus revue depuis qq chaps lol. Mais bon, tu es là, et tu continues à lire, super. Ouaip, après tout, les histoires avec des dons sont toutes celles où le héro ou l'héroine ont des pouvoirs qui leur permettent de tout faire. Ben moi j'ai voulu faire un petit changement, voilà tout. Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est moins réjouissant pour Sarah et Fro. Ouais, la fin de Boro approche, malheureusement, je ne la raconte pas vraiment parce que je suis le point de vue des deux hobbits, et eux, ils ne savent même pas que Boro est mort. Et puis, avec ce chap, dont la fin doit quand même être cruelle pour les lecteurs, c'est la fin de la Communauté de l'anneau! Yay, chuis fière de moi de m'être rendue là.

**Vilya0 : **hello, alors ça avance avec les 10 projets? Lol, en fait moi aussi je suis super chargée parce que j'ai bientôt le brevet blaaanc! J'ai tellement pas envie de le passer! Mais bon, c'est pas moi qui choisis. Yep, j'ai vu les extras, c vrai que c'est crampant. Lij est tout simplement… crampant XD. Mouis, l'histoire avec le dolphin, mais aussi quand Dom lui demande s'il joue du foot, avec un ballon. Llooool. Ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews alert, moi j'ai des probs pour poster, à chaque fois. Tk, je te laisse. Nama.


	26. L'oublier? Jamais!

**L'oublier? Jamais!**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Après avoir constaté la disparition subite de Frodon et de Boromir, tout le monde s'inquiète, et les quatre hobbits partent à la recherche de leur ami, provoquant la séparation de la Communauté. Sarah se rend compte, trop tard, que cet événement correspond à ce que sa vision avait voulu lui montrer. Sur le chemin de la rivière, elle est blessée par un Ourouk-hai, mais se bat fougueusement et le tue. Poursuivant sa course vers le rivage, elle arrive pour voir la barque transportant Frodon et Sam s'éloigner déjà sur l'eau. Elle supplie Frodon de revenir, mais ce dernier, quoique bouleversé, ne se retourne pas. Frodon et Sarah se reverront-ils un jour?

* * *

_

Au bord du fleuve Anduin, là où les eaux tombaient en un fracas assourdissant quelques mètres plus bas, formant les chutes du Rauros, ce n'était que silence. En montant une pente, une grande bataille se livrait, mais sur le rivage, seul le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre. Pourtant, l'endroit n'était pas désert et l'atomosphère était lourde, comme si une grande tragédie venait d'avoir lieu. Dans l'eau peu profonde du rivage, une silhouette était recroquevillée. Chaque pose, chaque geste de son corps évoquait le désespoir.

C'était une hobbite blessée, blessée physiquement et moralement. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui devaient être beaux et brillants, était mouillés, sales et imbibés de sang. Dans ce silence elle avait l'air morte, si ce n'est des tressaillements qui l'agitaient de temps en temps. Sarah était déterminée à suivre Frodon, à le retrouver, à le voir de nouveau en chair et en os et pas seulement dans ses souvenirs. S'ils s'en allaient tous vers la mort, tant pis, elle le suivrait. Mais elle se sentait engourdie et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, elle ne savait pas combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, un grand bruit la ramena à la réalité. C'était le bruit d'un cor. Il résonna encore trois fois, puissant, appelant. Pour elle, c'était comme le cri déchirant qu'elle voulait pousser, un écho à son propre désespoir. Le cor résonna encore une ou deux fois, puis se tut.

La hobbite, faisant une grimace de douleur, réussit à se mettre à genoux dans l'eau froide. Elle tremblait de froid et d'égarement, mais son âme était animé d'un feu ardent. Ignorant la douleur dans son dos, elle nettoya la profonde blessure sur son front avec l'eau de la rivière. Ensuite, elle arriva à se mettre debout en gémissant, puis à faire quelques pas, tel un enfant qui apprenait à marcher.

Chancelante, elle prit appui contre une barque, respirant par saccades, une main à son dos. Elle sentit une sueur froide sur son corps, mais n'abandonna pas la lutte pour autant. Après s'être reposée quelques secondes, elle poussa la barque dans l'eau. Elle dut marquer une autre pause ; ses jambes voulaient juste céder sous elle, mais elle ne le permettait pas. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle réussit à se hisser sur le rebord de la barque, puis se laissa rouler à l'intérieur en poussant un grognement de douleur. Luttant pour se mettre en position assise, sa main légèrement tremblante s'empara de la rame.

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que Frodon marchait devant lui, ne regardant même pas où il posait les pieds. Il faillit rentrer dans un rocher, si ce n'est Sam qui le tira en arrière à temps. Désorienté et fatigué, il s'assit sur le sol en soupirant. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, il mourrait avant même d'arriver en vue du Mordor. Sam le savait, et bien que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il gronda doucement son maître.

« Allons M. Frodon! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Soit vous vous décidez à retourner chercher Miss Sarah, soit vous l'oubliez une fois pour toutes et vous vous concentrez entièrement sur votre mission. »

Frodon leva brusquement la tête vers son jardinier.

« Que dis-tu? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Si vous voulez un conseil, chassez-la de vos pensées. Portez toute votre attention sur l'anneau et la route à suivre, et arrêtez avec les regrets, puisque de toutes façons vous ne voulez pas revenir en arrière. Oubliez-la! »

_Oubliez-la… oubliez-la…_

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent comme les paroles qu'entend un condamné à mort. Seulement, les condamnés à mort ne peuvent changer leur destin, alors que lui, si. Agrippant sa tête dans ses mains, il s'obligea à s'éclaircir les idées. Il l'aimait, d'accord, il lui avait promis de rester avec elle, d'accord, mais il s'était aussi juré de partir seul. Or, il avait déjà Sam avec lui, et avec une troisième personne, surtout une personne à laquelle il tenait…Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre? En effet, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, s'inquiétaient de son état. L'oublier? Impossible! Se mettant debout, il mit la main dans sa poche pour sentir l'anneau, car ce dernier était la source de toutes ses souffrances. Mais à la place, elle rencontra quelque chose de lisse et de doux. Intriguée, il sortit deux feuilles d'or de ses poches. Ces feuilles elfiques provenant de la Lorien n'avaient encore rien perdu de leur éclat. Il se rappela le moment où elle lui avait glissé une de ces feuilles dans la main, les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites. L'oublier? Impossible! S'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, alors…

Il se retourna d'un bond vers Sam, ses yeux bleus soudainement électriques. Sam eut un sursaut de surprise : son maître n'était plus égaré, il avait prit une décision. Frodon marcha jusqu'à lui puis le dépassa. Il marchait vite, essayant de ne pas courir. Sam regardait son maître prendre le chemin de la rivière d'un air satisfait. Tout à coup, le bruit d'un cor résonna dans le lointain, mais il était clair et puissant. C'était comme un appel. Ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, Frodon commença à courir à perdre haleine. En quelques minutes à peine, il débouchait sur le fleuve.

Sarah avait pagayé seulement une ou deux fois, avant de s'effrondrer en avant en marmonnant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Son dos la tuait, inutile d'ignorer la douleur à présent. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes. Cet horrible Ourouk-hai lui avait sûrement cassé quelque chose dans le dos. Comme cela, elle n'allait jamais rattraper Frodon, jamais!

Frodon arriva au bord du fleuve et la première chose qu'il vit fut la barque dérivant de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Sur la barque, la tête baissée, celle pour qui il était revenu était assise dans la barque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne ramait pas, mais peu lui importait. Il poussa d'un coup sa barque à lui dans l'eau, et le bruit que cela provoqua fit redresser la tête de la jeune hobbite. L'expression dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, Frodon ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle resta un moment sans paroles, se demandant si elle rêvait, mais quand Frodon commença à ramer vers elle en criant son nom, elle sanglota de soulagement et de bonheur. Elle croyait qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes dans tout son corps, mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pleurs. En quelques secondes, la barque de Frodon touchait la sienne. La jeune hobbite voulut s'élancer vers lui, mais elle était clouée à son siège. De toutes façons, Frodon enjambait déjà la barque, la faisant tanguer. Ensuite, il serra Sarah de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme s'il l'avait perdue pour toujours mais venait de la retrouver grâce à un miracle des Valars. Il pleurait lui aussi et murmurait :

« Pardonne-moi Sarah, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas, mais je devais le faire… »

« Frodon… Frodon, tu es revenu! » s'exclamait la jeune hobbite, le serrant aussi contre elle, et posant sa tête sur ses épaules.

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée, et… mon Dieu, dans quel état tu es! »

Il essuya le sang sur le visage de sa compagne d'une main tremblante.

« Et tout est de ma faute, je t'ai laissée et te voilà… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu es revenu, tout va bien. Tu ne vas plus repartir hein? »

« Plus jamais, je te jure! »

Frodon avait les larmes aux yeux, et serra Sarah contre elle pour qu'elle ne voie pas qu'il pleurait. Sarah se pressait contre lui, contente de sentit la chaleur d'un autre coprs après ces moments de douleur et de tristesse. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il était son soutien moral, c'est à lui qu'elle s'était confessée, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, et maintenant c'était plus qu'un ami pour elle. Il était différent de Merry ou Pippin avec qui elle aimait s'amuser et ne penser à rien, mais avec Frodon, elle pouvait parler sérieusement et se réconforter quand elle n'allait pas bien. C'était comme… un frère pour elle. Toutes ces pensées la traversaient alors qu'elle sentait les bras de Frodon l'entourer. Finalement, derrière son dos, Frodon s'essuya les yeux et la prit par les épaules pour la regarder longuement. Comme elle semblait fatiguée, et fragile! Ses yeux noisette étaient presque éteints. Et le plus grave, c'est que sa coupure ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner.

« Qui t'a fait ça? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa blessure.

« C'était un Ourouk-hai… »

« Un… quoi? Oh, tu dois sûrement parler de ces grands Orques qui étaient arrivés quand j'étais avec Grand Pas! Et… et tu dis que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui t'ont attaquée?

Elle hocha la tête mais ajouta précipitamment :

« Ce n'est rien! C'est pas grave si un c'était Orque normal ou plus grand que la normale, l'important c'est qu'il soit mort et que je suis toujours vivante. »

« Oui, c'est l'essentiel – soupira-t-il – et je dois avoir quelque chose pour ta blessure dans mon sac qui est avec Sam. On y va? »

« On y va! »

Prenant l'une des rames, Frodon commença à ramer énergiquement d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour diriger la barque sur une ligne droite. Sam les attendait sur l'autre bord, un grand sourire accroché sur son visage, avec cependant un mélange d'inquiétude pour la blessure de Sarah qui s'était remise à saigner. Lorsque la barque heurta le rivage avec une légère pulsion en avant, Frodon reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Celle-ci faisait de gros efforts pour se tenir normalement, mais Frodon voyait bien qu'elle était souffrante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu te sens mal? Est-ce que c'est ta blessure? Viens, on va y remédier. »

Elle ne put alors réprimer un gémissement.

« Ça dépend de laquelle tu parles. » fit-elle en se crispant.

Mais Frodon n'était pas dupe.

« Où as-tu encore mal? S'il te plaît, dis-le moi! »

Elle se pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Elle se rappela la brutalité avec laquelle l'ourouk-hai l'avait frappée, mais elle n'était surtout pas prête de dire cela à Frodon. Il se ferait des soucis à son égard pour rien. Cependant, quand le hobbit voulut l'aider à sortir de la barque, elle chancela, et serra très fort le bras de Frodon. La douleur était presque devenue insupportable, et après l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, elle se trouvait quasiment paralysée. Épuisée, elle s'appuya un moment contre la poitrine de son ami pour reprendre des forces. Frodon était de plus en plus inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit soudain Sarah mumurer d'une toute petite voix :

« Mon dos… »

Comprenant soudain, il la souleva comme il put dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en grinçant des dents. Son état avait empiré, c'était évident. Il eut du mal à sortir de la barque, mais finalement, aidé par Sam, il y parvint et porta Sarah jusqu'à un endroit où le rocher cédait la place à la terre et un peu de gazon. Là, ils la déposèrent sur le ventre alors qu'elle était à demie consciente. Frodon souleva doucement sa cape, puis dévoila son dos où un énorme ecchymose de la taille de sa paume se dessinait sur la peau délicate de la hobbite. Sam fit la grimace, alors que Frodon posait doucement la main dessus pour voir si l'os était brisé. Ce faisant, Sarah fut parcourue par un tressaillement nerveux. Frodon eut beau effleurer cette partie de son dos, il ne pouvait savoir si un os avait été cassé, ou l'un des nerfs avaient été sectionné. Mais il réfléchissait : après le coup, Sarah avait pu bouger, ce ne devait pas être si grave. Par contre, tous ses efforts avaient sûrement épuisé ses défenses.

Observant la partie endommagée de plus près, il découvrit que l'ecchymose n'était pas totalement au centre de la colonne vertébrale. Avec un peu chance, ce n'étaient que des muscles qui avaient été endommagés. Poussant un soupir, il dit à Sam d'aller mouiller son mouchoir dans le fleuve. Resté un moment seul avec elle, et se sentant soudain coupable de l'état où se trouvait son amie, il regarda ailleurs. La crise de douleur de Sarah semblait être passée, et remuant un peu, elle essaya de se lever, mais aussitôt, la main de Frodon l'en empêcha.

« Non, reste tranquille, je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose pour toi dans mon sac. »

Sur ce, il commença à fouiller, mais tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était des pansements. Il n'avait rien pour ce genre de blessures-là. Par contre, il fit un bandage qu'il noua autour de la tête de la jeune hobbite. C'est alors que Sam revint, le mouchoir trempé, qu'il déposa aussitôt sur l'ecchymose de son amie. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça fait du bien… »

« Tant mieux alors – renchérit le jardinier – c'est une méchante blessure que vous avez là. Qui vous l'a faite? »

« Un ourouk-hai, à ce que j'ai compris. Ils ressemblent à des Orques, seulement ils sont beaucoup plus grands et plus terrifiants. Et ils voyagent dans la lumière du jour! C'est terrible. »

« C'est un Orque qui vous a fait ça? » balbutia Sam en blémissant.

« Oui, mais je l'ai tué. Enfin, j'espère. Il était fort, je lui avais déjà planté mon épée dans le dos une fois, mais il continuait à…à se battre. »

Elle avait failli dire « à me frapper » mais s'était retenue à temps. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent cet épisode traumatisant. Sam secoua sa tête et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, au bout desquelles Sam murmura :

« Dites, M. Frodon, je ne veux pas vous presser ni quoi que ce soit, mais si on ne se déplace pas vite, les autres vont traverser la rivière et vont nous trouver. Après, je pense que la plupart d'entre eux voudront vous suivre. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Il semblait préoccupé. Sarah savait que c'était elle qui gênait, et elle en fut agacée. Si seulement elle n'avait pas cette blessure, ou si elle pouvait la guérir à l'instant… À ce moment-là, elle se rappela de quelque chose. Elle sortit son pendentif en boîte contenant les feuilles elfiques, les eithels.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demandèrent les deux autres, curieux.

« Je pense que c'est un moyen pour nous sortir, ou plutôt me sortir, de ce mauvais pas. »

Elle prit délicatement l'une des feuilles en forme d'étoile à cinq branches. Les deux autres se penchèrent vivement pour l'observer de plus près.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, par contre » fit Frodon.

« C'est mon cadeau de Galadriel. On les appelle eithels, et elles sont rares et ont des multiples fonctions. Je sais qu'elles peuvent guérir les blessures, alors on en essaie une? »

« Comment faut-il faire? » demanda Sam, émerveillé par la plante.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il faut les déchirer pour qu'un effet quelconque se produise. »

« Je peux la prendre? »

« Oui, mais attention, pas de gaspillage. Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais? »

« J'essaie, que oui. »

Avec beaucoup de précautions, Sarah laissa Sam prendre une petite feuille, la poser sur une pierre, et le regarda avec attention lorsqu'il commença à la broyer avec une autre pierre plus petite. Finalement, il obtint une sorte de pommade vert sombre, et en déposa une couche sur la blessure de la jeune hobbite. Cette dernière sentit une agréable fraîcheur se propager dans son dos, puis le reste de son corps. Quelques minutes après, elle se sentit même assez forte pour s'asseoir. Sam dénoua le bandage sur le front de la jeune hobbite, nettoya la blessure avec le mouchoir et déposa le reste de la substance verte sur la coupire, de tel sorte que cela formait comme une croûte naturelle.

« On ne peut toujours pas rester là » fit Sam avec hésitation.

Sarah se pinça les lèvres sans rien dire mais essaya de se relever.

« Non, non, reste tranquille s'il te plaît! » commanda Frodon d'une voix douce.

Cependant, il était d'accord avec son jardinier : moins longtemps ils resteraient dans les parages, mieux cela vaudrait. Alors, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'accroupit près de Sarah et lui proposa de la porter avec Sam. La jeune hobbite commença d'abord par refuser, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, elle hocha la tête. Frodon la souleva doucement dans ses bras, et aidé de Sam, ils parvinrent à avancer de quelques mètres et à la cacher derrière un buisson sans la faire trop souffrir.

Quand elle fut enfin couchée sur sa cape, Frodon étira ses bras endoloris par l'effort. Sam en fit de même. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient passer la nuit dans cet endroit puisque le soleil s'apprêtait déjà à se coucher. Ils mangèrent du lembas pour le dîner, puis les deux autres hobbits s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes et s'apprêtèrent à se reposer pour la nuit. Curieusement, ils n'avaient vu aucun membre de la Communauté passer et ils en furent surpris. Peut-être que la bataille avait mal tourné et que… Les hobbits se forcèrent tout de même à rester optimistes.

Au milieu de la nuit, Frodon fut réveillé par un gémissement. Se relevant sur un coude et encore endormi, il regarda autour de lui. À côté de lui, Sarah gémit de nouveau. Toute trace de sommeil disparut des yeux de Frodon et il se précipita à ses côtés. Les cheveux collés contre son front à cause de la sueur, Sarah se mordait le poing pour ne pas carrément hurler de douleur. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, Frodon lui demanda si la douleur sur son dos s'était réanimée. Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête.

Sarah continuait à mordre sa main jusqu'au sang en laissant échapper un sanglot. Désespéré, Frodon la souleva un peu pour la reposer sur ses genoux puis lui saisit la main en lui répétant que tout allait bien, que peut-être ses blessures étaient seulementen train de guérir.

"Après tout, à ces moments-là, ça fait toujours mal. Tu sais, normalement tu devrais guérir à un rythme normal, mais je pense que cette feuille a accéléré un peu le processus, donc ça doit faire très mal. Mais c'est passager, je t'assure. Rien ne va t'arriver, je suis là."

Ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre, il enleva la mèche de cheveux qui lui collait au front. Cependant, la respiration de Sarah s'était calmé, et bercée par la voix de Frodon, elle avait fini par plonger dans un sommeil agité. Parfois elle se réveillait et sentait la douleur sur son dos, mais la présence de Frodon tout près d'elle la rassurait et elle s'endormait de nouveau. Frodon veilla sur elle toute la nuit, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du petit matin. Mais entretemps, exténué et ne pouvant garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, il était tombé endormi à côté de la jeune hobbite.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam les découvrit dans cette positionen se réveillant, et une expression attendrie passa sur son visage bien qu'il ignorât tout des évènements de la nuit. Il fit un petit feu rapide pour faire cuire quelques saucisses. Ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup,donc il faudrait penser à ne pas en abuser. Sarah ouvrit les yeux à son tour, gardant un vague souvenir des fantômes de la nuit. Cependant, elle se rappelait la présence de Frodon à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, elle sentait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Se mettant sur ses coudes, elle l'observa longuement avec ravissement, remarquant combien il était mignon quand il ne se rendait pas compte qu'on l'observait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle lui sourit. Frodon se mit en position assise et se frotta les yeux. Il semblait fatigué.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-il en bâillant.

"Beaucoup mieux! – assura Sarah – je ne sens même plus la moindre petite douleur."

"Ah, tant mieux!" renchérit Sam par dessus son feu.

La jeune hobbite laissa échapper un rire joyeux et avant que Frodon puisse la retenir, elle sauta debout et tourna deux fois sur elle-même pour leur montrer qu'elle allait bien désormais. L'hématome sur son dos avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la nuit. Alors que Frodon soupirait de son insouciance, elle se planta devantlui, et le regardant droitdans les yeux,le remercia sincèrement de son soutien pendant la nuit. Les joues de Frodon rougirent quelque peu, mais personne ne le remarqua.Tout le monde avala leurs saucisses dans la bonne humeur et Sarah laissa Frodon jeter un coup d'œil de plus près à sa petite boîte et à son contenu. Néanmoins, une question la tracassait depuis quelques minutes. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

« Dis Frodon, pourquoi tu voulais partir tout seul? »

Le jeune hobbit secoua sa tête avec tristesse, mais réponditcependant :

« Cet anneau va corrompre tout le monde, je le sais. J'ai même vu ce dont il était capable. C'est tellement affreux de voir un ami se jeter sur toi, que j'ai eu peur, pour vous tous et pour moi. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que de partir»

« Se jeter…sur toi? – balbutia Sarah – mais Frodon, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, et Sam non plus, et Grands Pas donc! »

« Mais plus vous resterez longtemps avec moi et l'anneau, plus vous serez sensibles à son attirance maléfique. D'ailleurs maintenant, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de… »

« Tais-toi! Oui, tu as bien fait. Pas question que je parte. Par contre, est-ce que toi tu n'es pas en danger en gardant tout le temps l'anneau? Je veux dire, on pourrait se partager la tâche ou quelque chose du genre. »

Frodon sourit : c'était bien le genre de Sarah de toujours vouloir aider les autres pour la moindre petite chose.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment la peine pour le moment. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un anneau. Il m'arrive même parfois d'oublier son existence. »

Sarah haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça qu'elle se sentait assez forte pour partir. Après s'être assuré qu'elle pouvait vraiment marcher, et s'étonnant une fois de plus de l'efficacité de la plante, Frodon porta son sacsur ses épaules et ouvrit le chemin. Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, ils s'engageaient sur une série de rochers. Le gazon avait complètement disparu et il n'y avait plus d'arbres. Les hobbits marchaient sur un sol pierreux. À un brusque tournant du sentier, un rougeoiment soudain clignota à l'Est. Au loin, au delà des forêts et des montagnes, des plaines et des cités, se dressait la montagne du Destin sous un ciel noir, en crachant une boule de lumière orangée qui illuminait ses contours d'un halo menaçant. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel au dessus de l'endroit maléfique, et un autre scintillement plus lointaine, indécelable, provenait de l'Oeil.

« Le Mordor… » murmura Frodon à voix basse, brisant le silence.

Leurs yeux balayèrent les rochers au devant d'eux, puis se levèrent encore sur cette masse imposante.

« Espérons que les autres trouveront une route plus sûre. »

« Grands Pas veille sur eux. » assura Sam.

Frodon sourit tristement.

« Je pense, Sam, que nous ne les reverrons plus. »

« Ça se peut que si, M. Frodon, ça se peut. »

Sarah approuva doucement, bien que tout au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à douter. Frodon, qui était devant eux, se retourna alors vers eux, en souriant.

« Sam, Sarah, je suis content que vous soyez là avec moi. »

Sam lui retourna son sourire, et Sarah souria et dit :

« Moi aussi, Frodon. »

Sentant un élan d'affection pour les deux hobbits, elle passa un bras autour du cou des deux garçons. Les trois hobbits restèrent là, dans cette position de solidarité et d'amitié pour observer la montagne du Destin. Soudain, Frodon se dégagea de l'étreinte de recula de trois pas, en détournant son regard de l'horizon rouge. Alors que Sam se précipitait vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, il répondit que ce n'était rien et que cette vue l'avait seulement un peu bouleversé. Sarah ne le croyait pas, mais elle se garda de le faire savoir ; elle était cependant décidée de lui en parler plus tard. Les hobbits descendirent alors de leur point culminant vers la vallée rocheuse qui s'étendait devant eux comme une mer irrégulière.

Le lendemain et le jour d'après, ils pénètrèrent encore plus profondément dans ce labyrinthe fait de pierres et de roches. Ils marchèrent droit devant eux jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Des murailles pierreuses se dressaient des deux côtés d'eux comme s'ils avançaient dans un gouffre. La nuit promettait d'être fraîche, alors ils s'installèrent rapidement, prirent un repas frugal, et s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes.

Comme si la situation ne s'était pas assez empirée, un brouillard froid et collant descendit des nuages et s'installa sur toute la région des Emyn Muil, avec des minuscules possibilités d'éclairci. Ils rampaient dans les crevasses, descendaient le long de murailles coupantes ou montaient une pente raide et pierreuse, mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux c'était encore des rochers et toujours des rochers. Leur vision se réduisait à moins d'un mètre lorsque le brouillard était vraiment épais. Il faisait humide et froid, et les hobbits étaient de mauvaises humeur. Frodon était convaincu qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis qu'ils étaient là. Après tout, comment savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient s'ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que leurs pieds? Fatigué, il s'assit sur un rocher en frissonnant. Le ciel s'était obscurcit encore plus et de gros nuages noirs chargés de pluie s'amoncelaient sur leurs têtes.

« On ferait bien de trouver un endroit où s'abriter » fit Sarah en désignant le ciel noir.

Frodon regarda autour de lui.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir s'en passer. »

Tout juste comme il disait cela, la première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le sol, aussitôt suivi de plusieurs autres de plus en plus grosses. En quelques secondes, un vrai déluge se déversaient sur leurs têtes. Les hobbits mirent leurs capuchons, mais ils étaient déjà trempés de la tête aux pieds.

« Faut pas rester là, tout de même! » gémit Sam en serrant le bas de son capuchon.

« Je pense voir un rocher qui peut nous servir de toit, par là… » leur parvint la voix de Sarah à travers les bruits du tonnerre.

Les deux autres la suivirent jusqu'au pied d'une pente abrupte. À deux mètres de hauteur, la roche était saillante, formant un petit toit. Cela procurait une faible protection, mais c'était mieux que rien. Les trois hobbits s'installèrent dessous en se serrant les uns contre les autres, et attendirent que le déluge passe.

Cepedant, la pluie ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter. L'orage redoublait de violence et le vent leur fouettait le visage, puis il se calmait un peu pour redevenir violent encore une fois. Sarah avait l'impression que le froid était une serre malveillante qui traversait ses vêtements et lui serrait le cœur dans son étau glacial. Une rafale de vent amena une vague de pluie qui se déversa sur eux. Serrée entre Frodon et Sam, elle maudit ce temps de chien et cet endroit inhospitalier.

Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit qu'à sa grande surprise Sam paraissait endormi. Elle ne pouvait pas corire que quelqu'un puisse dormir par ce temps. Frodon, quant à lui, regardait droit devant lui, avec sa cape enoulé autour de lui pour lui tenir chaud. Le temps passa. Tout à coup, semblant avoir entendu quelque chose, Frodon leva la tête vers le haut de la falaise. Aussitôt, la pluie l'aveugla et il se frotta les yex pour enlever les goutelettes sur ses cils. Il ne vit rien. La personne ou la créature qui avait fait ce bruit avait disparu. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la pluie après tout, ou une pierre qui avait roulé.

Plongée dans un état léthargique, Sarah n'entendit rien, et exténuée, elle finit par s'endormir, comme Sam. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle constata fut que la pluie avait cessé, et deuxièmement, qu'elle avait mal partout à force d'avoir dormi dans cette position inconfortable. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut un timide rayon de soleil au dessus de la crête de la falaise. La brume s'était retirée, mais le paysage n'avait pas changé. Sam et Frodon était tous les deux endormis, appuyés contre le rocher dur. Avec effort, elle se mit debout, détacha sa cape et la jeta sur un rocher pour la faire sécher. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés et elle avait froid. Il n'y avait pas de bois mort pour faire un feu, et elle se contenta se tordre ses manches pour faire sortir l'eau.

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir se réveiller et qu'elle était exténuée par cette nuit mouvementée, elle s'assit contre un autre rocher, et au bout d'un moment s'endormait de nouveau.

_C'était agréable : il faisait chaud! Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir autour d'elle. Serait-ce déjà la nuit? En fait, la chaleur parassait augmenter à chaque seconde, et bientôt il fit un peu trop chaud à son goût. Commençant à transpirer, elle voulu enlever son pardessus, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?- cria-t-elle. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La chaleur devenait insupportable. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, voir un peu de lumière, et… oh! Voilà que son vœu semblait s'exaucer. Un point rougeoyant descendait lentement de ce qu'elle considérait être le ciel. Il s'agrandissait de manière plus que rapide, et des bruits de chocs l'accompagnaient. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? À présent, c'était un peu plus qu'un point lumineux, c'était une flamme, une flamme qui tombait. Et à l'intérieur, un corps noir qui agitait ses bras longs et charnus comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche. Sarah plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Tiens, il y avait une silhouette grise qui combattait le monstre! Car c'était un monstre, et pas n'importe lequel. Sarah avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et ce n'est que lorsque les deux combattants étaient au dessus d'elle qu'elle découvrit que ce monstre n'était autre que le Balrog de la Moria! Mais alors l'autre devait être…Gandalf! La boule de feu tombait droit sur elle, qui était impuissante pour l'arrêter ou ramper hors du danger. Il lui sembla que Gandalf l'avait vue et essayait de dévier la chute du Balrog dans l'autre sens, mais c'était trop tard. Alors que les flammes léchaient presque sa peau, elle hurla :_

_Non! Gandalf! Au secours!_

Elle se redressa en position assise, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit en ébullition. Écarquillant des yeux, cela lui prit un moment avant de réaliser qu'une autre vision venait de s'imposer à elle. Elle avait presque oublié ces histoires de vision à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis si peu de jours. Elle espérait que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Sam dormait encore, le paresseux! Mais Frodon… il était raide contre le rocher et fixait un point sur le sol en inspirant profondément. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Sarah, et en quelque sorte, ils virent leur propre expression dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s passe? » demanda Sarah à voix basse.

« Rien… rien, je… c'est stupide. C'était juste un rêve. »

« Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ca? »

« Tu as rêvé de Gandalf? »

« Mais comment le sais-tu? »

Frodon passait de la surprise à la stupeur. Il lui vint à l'idée que Sarah avait peut-être assisté à son rêve grâce à son don.

« J'ai rêvé de la même chose. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un rêve. Je paris que c'était une autre vision. »

« Gandalf tombait à côté de ce Balrog, et ils combattaient. Puis, ils se sont écrasés au fond de ce gouffre. Je ne sais si… tu crois qu'il est toujours vivant? »

« J'en sais rien. Il est un magicien, mais il peut être tué comme tous les autres hommes, non? »

Frodon haussa les épaules et se défit de sa cape comme l'avait fait Sarah.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on ait rêvé de la même chose? Ne me dis pas que j'ai des visions maintenant! »

« C'était peut-être seulement une prémonition. Mais sincèrement, je ne souhaite pas que tu aies des visions. C'est terriblement éprouvant, et puis dans mon cas, tu risques la mort à chaque fois, ou presque. »

Elle se garda bien de lui dire que les deux combattants avaient failli l'écraser. Frodon fit avec sympathie :

« Oui, ce doit être fatigant aussi. Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de courage. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? On est obligé d'avoir du courage si on veut survivre. C'est comme porter l'anneau, non? Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu es courageux. »

Frodon hocha la tête. Il prit son sac à dos et sortit un morceau de lembas qu'il cassa en deux. Il était préoccupé par la durée de leurs provisions de pain elfique. S'ils continuaient comme cela, ils allaient mourir de faim avant de sortir de ce labyrinthe. Les deux hobbits mangèrent en silence, puis Frodon fit :

« Tiens, à propos de l'anneau, il faut que je te confesse quelque chose. »

« Oui? »

« Tu te rappelles d'avant hier, quand on était sur ce point culminant d'où on pouvait voir la Montagne du Destin? Eh bien, l'anneau est devenu subitement plus lourd, et puis, c'était comme si le Grand Œil m'avait transpercé de son regard, comme ça, de part en part. Et depuis ce moment, l'anneau s'alourdit. »

Il soupira.

« J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas déjà repérés. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je garde espoir. S'il nous avait découverts, il envoierait des troupes et des espions pour nous capturer. Mais de toutes façons, même si on nous poursuit, c'est notre devoir d'essayer de nous rendre le plus loin possible.»

À ce moment-là, Sam grogna et se réveilla en grommelant à propos d'une courbature dans le dos.

« Alors paresseux! Tu dors sous la pluie comme si tu étais dans ton lit, et en plus tu fais la grasse matinée? » se moqua Sarah.

« Quoi? Quelle grasse matinée, pardi! Comment savoir si c'est tôt ou tard dans cet endroit? En tout cas, je suis fourbu, ces rochers ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable par ici. »

« Tu t'attends à des divans-lits dans les Emyn Muil peut-être? »

Sam fit une face grognonne et ne pépia mot. Sarah alla le taper amicalement dans le dos et lui jeta un morceau de lembas.

« On devrait repartir, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici coûte que coûte » déclara Frodon.

« Et on sortira! » affirma Sarah.

Il y avait tellement d'assurance et d'espoir dans sa voix que les deux autres se sentirent réchauffés intérieurement. Ils mirent leurs capes sèches, hissèrent leurs sacs à dos et commencèrent une nouvelle journée de marche. D'abord, ils suivirent un sentier qui montait, et après avoir contourné quelques rochers, Sam découvrit une sorte de gouffre en bas qui paraissait mener quelque part. La pente étant très abrupte etils durent descendre avec la corde elfique de Sam. Une fois en bas, ce derniermaugréa et tapa du piedparce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre la corde qui était solidement attachée à un rocher en haut de la falaise.Mais, en tirant légèrement dessus, Frodon parvint à la détacher ; quelques secondes plus tard, la corde tombait en spiral vers eux. Sarah pâlit.

« Et c'est avec ce nœud qu'on est descendus? – s'écria-t-elle – mon Dieu, on aurait pu mourir mille fois! »

«Sauf votre respect, vous êtestoujours vivante, et puis c'est un nœud à la manière Gamegie, c'est-à-dire solide, efficace, un nœud mort quoi! »

« Ah ouais? Et comment t'expliques le fait que la corde soit ici à nos pieds? »

« C'est parce qu'elle est elfique » intervint Frodon pour trancher le conflit.

Il paraissait inquiet et regardait de tous les côtés. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et tenta de percevoir un bruit quelconque. Sam et Sarah tendirent l'oreille eux aussi, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient écouter, abandonnèrent bien vite. Frodon semblait suivre des bruits que lui seul pouvait percevoir, et finalement, le visage sombre et d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmur, il fit :

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

* * *

**cassiopée la copine de pégase :** salut! Je sais que tu as reviewé pour le premier chapitre, et c'est ça qui m'embête un peu, parce que je suis sûre que tu ne pourras lire cette RAR qu'après avoir lu le chap 26. Bref, je te remercie quand même pour ta review et je t'encourage à lire plus loin que le chap 1.

**Vilya0 :** yay! Ma revieweuse préférée? Lol, bon faut dire qu'en tout cas j'ai pas trop le choix parce que j'ai pas trop de reviews de toutes façons, mais je suis contente avec ça. Ouaip, c'est vrai que c'est triste : j'ai essayé de reproduire l'atmosphère du film, et apparemment, c'est assez réussi. Un brevet blanc, en France, c'est une préparation pour le brevet qui est un gros examen de fin d'année. Ce n'est pas un examen très « important » parce que ça ne détermine pas ton passage à l'année suivante, mais tu peux avoir un diplôme, et bref, il faut réviser. Bon, parlons pas trop d'école de toutes façons. Ok, alors ayant obéi à tes ordres, voilà le chapitre 26! J'espère que ça t'a plut et que tu laisseras qq commentaires lol. A plus! Nama.


	27. Gollum entre en scène

**Gollum entre en scène

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Au bout de seulement quelques mètres, Sam réussit à convaincre Frodon de retourner en arrière. Les rencontres entre lui et Sarah furent touchantes, mais cette dernière était gravement blessée, et ils durent s'installer non loin du fleuve pour passer la nuit, qui fut une nuit longue et souffrante pour la blessée. Mais Frodon était là pour veiller sur elle. Au petit matin, ils purent s'émerveiller devant les miracles de guérison des feuilles d'eithel. Rapidement, ils poursuivent alors leur chemin, mais se retrouvent dans le terrifiant labyrinthe des Emyn Muils. Ils ont l'impression de tourner en rond et voient leurs provisions disparaître à une vitesse hallucinante. Par comble de malheur, quelqu'un semble les épier et les suivre…

* * *

_

"Comment ça pas seuls?" demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quelqu'un nous suit, et ce depuis qu'on a perdu de vue l'Anduin. Mais pire que ça, je crois avoir une petite idée de qui cela peut être."

Sam et Sarah l'interrogèrent du regard.

"Gollum…" fit-il.

"Lui? s'exclama Sarah – il est sorti de la Moria?"

"Juste après nous, j'imagine."

"C'est pas que je vous cache quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit – interrompit Sam – mais sur la rivière, il m'avait bien semblé voir un bout de bois flotter juste derrière nous, et il gardait toujours la même distance, même à contre courant. J'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter pour rien M. Frodon, et puis, vous aviez d'autres choses à penser."

"C'est sûrement lui alors!" marmonna la jeune hobbite.

"Et il est toujours après l'anneau" soupira Frodon.

Sarah réfléchit un peu, puis fit :

"Regardez, j'ai une idée pour mettre fin à ses nuisances, mais on devra attendre la nuit pour mettre le plan à exécution."

Sur ce, elle leur exposa ses idées et leur fit part de son plan. Sam et Frodon trouvèrent que c'était parfait. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à continuer à avancer comme s'ils ne se doutaient de rien.

Le soleil se coucha à l'ouest : une autre journée s'était écoulée et pourtant, les trois hobbits se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir de leur pétrin. Frodon regardait avec consternation leurs provisions disparaître petit à petit alors qu'ils tournaient en rond dans cet endroit fastidieux. Bientôt, l'obscurité allant croissant, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Ils mangèrent peu, à la fois pour préserver leur provision de lembas que pour ne pas tomber endormis. Tout le monde savait que rien ne favorisait plus le sommeil qu'un estomac bien rempli. Ils se couchèrent contre la paroi d'une série de rochers qui s'agglutinaient vers le haut pour former une pente raide et presque verticale.

Aplatis contre le sol, recouverts par leurs capes et les yeux fermés pour simuler le sommeil, ils attendirent. Sam commença même à feindre de ronfler. En fait, c'était même tellement véridique que les deux autres se demandèrent s'il n'était pas vraiment tombé endormi. C'était inconfortable, mais Sarah était fatiguée, et elle se sentait déjà entraînée vers le monde des rêves. Elle se secoua et ouvrit les yeux pour résister à la fatigue. Sentant quelque chose de dur la déranger, elle s'ondula pour chercher une position plus confortable. Frodon, à côté d'elle, la regardait bouger dans tous les sens en soupirant. Quand enfin elle s'immobilisa, elle faisait face à Frodon, qui d'un signe lui dit de rester tranquille. Sarah fit les gros yeux, lui signifiant que ce n'était as si facile que cela. Frodon répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, mais dans sa position couchée, c'était plutôt vers la paroi rocheuse. La jeune hobbite fit la moue et le dévisagea d'un air boudeur, faisant sourire Frodon.

Puis, ils arrêtèrent leurs grimaces pour fixer un point droit devant eux, attendant dans le silence que Gollum arrive. Sam ronflait toujours, s'étant sûrement endormi pour de vrai. Jusque là, Sarah et Frodon avaient gardé leurs yeux ouverts, mais la jeune hobbite voyait maintenant son compagnon faire de gros efforts pour rester éveillé. Alors qu'elle allait le secouer d'une manière quelconque, un léger bruit lui parvint d'en haut. C'était comme un sifflement, accompagné de vibrations sur le rocher. Frodon ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Un peu inquiète, elle tendit l'oreille, sachant que si elle faisait un mouvement pour le réveiller, la créature s'enfuirait.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence, puis les sifflements reprirent de nouveau, un peu plus proches. Sarah commençait même à saisir quelques paroles :

"Foleurs! Foleurs! SSSales petits voleurs! Ils nous l'ont volé! Mon présssieux! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire sans lui? On ne peut pas! On ne peut pas! Gollum! Gollum!"

Et ainsi de suite. Puis le silence revenait, et les sifflements accusateurs reprenaient, à chaque fois un peu plus proches. Sarah sentit ses nerfs se tendre pour l'assaut final. Tant pis si les autres dormaient., elle allait agir toute seule. Elle savait que si elle laissait filer cette occasion, il n'y en aura pas d'autres qui se présenteront. Cette créature, ce Gollum, était malin. Il ne tomberait pas une deuxième fois dans le même piège.

Des raclements sur la pierre se faisaient entendre aussi, mais discrets et espacés. La voix se faisait plus pressante aussi, comme si la créature était en train de perdre patience.

"Il est à nous! À nous! C'est notre précieux, oui mon trésor, oui. Il est à nous, et nous le voulons!"

Ces dernières paroles avaient presque été prononcées à voix haute. Sarah serra les dents, et avant même que la créature ne finisse sa phrase, elle s'était redressée et l'avait pris par un bras. Gollum poussa un hurlement horrible, qui se répercuta contre les rochers, et commença à se débattre comme une araignée. Malgré sa maigreur, il était extrêment fort. Il crachait, se ruait dans tous les sens, et avec son bras valide s'accrochait au rocher et frappait son agresseur avec ses pieds. Sarah était sur le bout de lâcher prise lorsque Frodon et Sam vinrent à son secours. À eux trois ils arrachèrent Gollum à son rocher et le jetèrent par terre. Avec une extrême agilité, Gollum se mit à quatre pattes puis, ayant repéré Frodon, sauta sur lui.

Tous les deux s'écrasèrent au sol. Sous l'effet du choc, l'anneau sortit de sous la chemise du hobbit et scintilla à quelques centimètres à peine de Gollum. Ce dernier frémit, ses yeux brillèrent, et avec une sauvagerie décuplée par le désir, il poussa le bras de Frodon et avança sa main jusqu'à l'anneau.

Mais Frodon le retint, et durant une seconde ils luttèrent ainsi, Gollum soufflant bruyamment sous l'effort. Soudain, Frodon sentit Gollum s'éloigner de lui : Sam l'avait saisi par la jambe et le tirait en arrière. La créature se débarrassa de lui d'un coup de poing puis se retourna vers sa cible. À sa grande fureur, Sarah se dressait maintenant entre eux deux. Gollum, déchaîné, se jeta sur elle, mais la jeune hobbite anticipa son geste, se baissa et le frappa sur la poitrine. La créature vola en arrière et s'écrasa contre le rocher. Alors que Sarah s'approchait de lui prudemment, il rampa à toute vitesse au niveau du sol comme un araignée puis renversa la jeune hobbite. Sarah bascula en arrière en poussant un hoquet de surprise.

Frodon vint à son secours par derrière en l'agrippant par les aisselles. Mais au même moment, Gollum se jeta de nouveau sur lui en sifflant comme un fou. Sarah lui donna un coup de poing qui l'atteignit sur la joue. Furieux, il se tourna vers elle, mais Sam, s'étant repris, l'avait saisi par la taille en formant un étau avec ses bras. Gollum se débattit. Il était glissant et c'était dur de le retenir. Après quelques ruades, il parvint en effet à saisir les oreilles de Sam et à les tirer vers lui. Poussant un cri de douleur, Sam tomba sur lui. Aussitôt, Gollum l'agrippa avec ses jambes et passa un bras autour de son cou. Il pressa et pressa, et Sam commençait à étouffer, quand une lueur rouge se propagea sur le visage de Gollum. Il poussa un cri.

Il ne relâcha pas sa proie pour autant, mais ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la lumière. En ce moment, il sentit quelqu'un tirer sa tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Puis quelque chose de terriblement froid et meurtrier se pressa contre sa gorge. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, il aperçut Frodon au dessus de lui, tenant fermement Dard dans sa main.

"Voici Dard! Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas?... Gollum."

Ce dernier déglutit sans rien dire.

"Lâchez-le immédiatement, ou je vous tranche la gorge" menaça le hobbit.

Gollum émit des sifflements furieux, tout en cherchant des yeux la lueur rouge qui lui avait inspiré une telle terreur. Mais il ne la vit nulle part, et il sentait toujours la lame lui brûler la gorge. Tout son corps se tendit, mais lentement, il détendit la pression de son bras sur la gorge de Sam. Ce dernier se glissa rapdement hors de portée. C'est alors que, voyant sa défaite et sa mort prochaine, il poussa un gargouillement, un cri si fort, si terriblement rauque et larmoyant, qu'il résonna dans tout l'Emyn Muil. Il avait été vaincu.

Frodon tenait toujours Gollum en respect avec son épée ; Sarah, hors de vue de la créature couchée, rengaina Dûnnaur avec satisfaction, puis alla vivement vers Frodon avec un bout de corde elfique, avec laquelle elle fit un nœud. Puis, malgré les protestations et les gémissements de Gollum, elle lui passa le nœud par dessus la tête. Aussitôt, la créature se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens en hurlant que ça le brûlait. Sarah soupira, puis tira doucement sur la corde : les cris redoublèrent. Elle traîna alors Gollum de force et attacha la corde à un rocher, puis elle revint auprès de Frodon et Sam qui discutaient à voix basse.

"Alors, on fait quoi de lui M. Frodon?" chuchota Sam par dessus les gémissements du concerné.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas, il va alerter tous les Orques du Mordor s'il continue comme ça."

"Il est sale, il pue et ses cris me donnent mal à la tête – se plaignit Sarah en arrivant près d'eux – vous avez un moyen pour le faire taire au moins?"

"On discutait de son cas justement." répondit Frodon.

À ce moment un cri plus fort que les autres les interrompit.

"Tu peux te taire un peu? On te fait même pas de mal!" hurla Sarah.

"Ça brûle! Ça nous brûle! Les féroces elfes l'ont tressée!"

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Son regard rencontra un rayon doré dans le ciel qui s'éclairait. Le soleil allait se lever et à l'est, le ciel était jaune orangé, comme si après la nuit noire, le monde reprenait des couleurs. Bientôt, les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent. Puis, ces rayons s'élargirent et se tendirent pour embrasser le monde : c'était comme si le soleil caressa la terre avec son bras. Sarah en fut éblouie et ferma à demi ses yeux, laissant cependant avec un plaisir évident les rayons la réchauffer. Les arbres s'illuminèrent et le ciel s'éclarcit encore plus, et bientôt Frodon et Sam furent touchés à leur tour par la lumière de l'astre. Malgré la situation, Frodon observait Sarah à son insu : sa chevelure un peu décoiffée brillant sous le soleil, sa peau à l'apparence si douce, ses yeux mi clos, son sourire.

En ce moment, comme sentant son regard sur elle, elle se retourna et sourit. Un sourire si chaleureux que Frodon se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. C'était plus fort que tout ; même les rayons du soleil n'auraient pu lui faire un effet pareil.

"C'est beau, hein?"

"Oui" répondit-il doucement.

Mais juste comme ils disaient cela, un cri affreux retentit à leurs oreilles. C'était Gollum, qui à son tour atteint par les rayons matinaux, se couvrait les yeux en émettant des cris d'agonie. Sarah grimaça. Sam alla le détacher de son poste en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Comme il refusait d'avancer, le jardinier tira férocement sur la corde et traîna Gollum par terre jusqu'aux deux autres.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tous les Orques du Mordor vont entendre ce tapage. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Attachons-le et laissons-le ici." martela Sam.

"Non! Non! Ils vont nous tuer! Nous tuer!" implora Gollum.

"C'est tout ce que vous méritez!"

Frodon était resté silencieux, mais il y avait une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux en voyant cette créature maigre et rampante, qui implorait un peu de pitié et qui se tordait sur le sol. De plus, il ne perdait pas vue le fait que ce soit l'anneau qui lui avait fait cela. En quelque sorte, il se sentait lié à cette créature, mais ce sentiment n'était pas encore très fort.

"Je sais qu'il mériterait de mourir – murmura Frodon - mais maintenant que je le vois, j'ai pitié de lui."

Aussitôt, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux globuleux de la créature et il rampa à ses pieds en gémissant. Puis, il se redressa en se mettant à genoux.

"Nous promettons d'être gentil, si vous êtes gentil avec nous – minauda-t-il – mais pitié, libérez-nous d'elle!"

Sur ce, il tendit la corde vers Frodon avec un geste de désespoir non feint. Sarah regarda Frodon, aucune expression ne passant par ses yeux. Frodon s'avança alors vers Gollum et s'accroupit devant lui.

"Vous connaissez le chemin du Mordor?"

"Oui…" hésita-t-il.

"Vous y êtes déjà allé?"

"Oui!"

"Très bien, vous nous mènerez à la Porte Noire."

Les deux autres hobbits se regardèrent avec stupeur, tandis que les yeux de Gollum s'agrandissaient.

"Attends Frodon! Qu'est-ce que tu lui demandes de faire?" balbutia Sarah, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance mais…"

"Non! – cria Gollum – non, nous promettons d'être sages! Nous jurons de servir le maître du Précieux. Oui, nous le jurons! Nous le jurons sur… sur le Précieux! Oui, le Présssieux."

Il y eut un silence. Sam était resté dubitatif pendant tout l'entretien, mais il rompit le silence en faisant un geste brusque et en criant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Alarmé, Gollum prit ses jambes à son cou et d'un saut atteignit le rocher le plus proche. Ne perdant pas ses esprits, le jardinier tira férocement sur la corde jusqu'à ce que Gollum s'étale par terre.

"Couché! Couché!" hurla-t-il.

"Non, arrête ça Sam!" cria Frodon à son tour.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé et que Gollum gisait sur le sol, l'air vieux et décrépit, Frodon déclara :

"Très bien, vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance, mais on vous fera tenir votre promesse."

Il s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui et lui ôta la corde en la passant par dessus sa tête. Enfin libéré, et comme ne pouvant encore y croire, Gollum fixa le sol devant lui avec éberluement. Puis il parut se réveiller et commença à sautiller sur place, excité.

"Venez Maître, venez! Allons à la Porte Noire, oh oui!"

Sam et Sarah se regardèrent. Sam marmonna quelque chose puis jeta un regard douteux sur la créature. Sarah ne parlait pas. Puisque c'était le choix de Frodon, elle ne dirait rien, bien qu'intérieurement elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Par contre, l'autre côté de son esprit analysait le côté positif des choses : ils étaient bloqués dans les Emyns Muil et peut-être que leur espoir de sortie résidait justement en Gollum… s'il ne les trahissait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à suivre leur garde inattendu à travers les rochers coupants. Plusieurs fois, ils crurent perdre Gollum de vue, et alors Sam pestait et courait dans tous les sens en criant que s'il le prenait, il le tuerait sur place. Mais finalement, lorsque Gollum se montrait de nouveau, il lui jetait seulement un regard noir et lui criait de ralentir. Au milieu de la journée, ils sentirent le vent apporter une odeur nauséabonde à leurs narines. C'était une odeur de putréfaction et d'eau polluée.

"Tu sens ça Frodon? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un marécage nauséabond tout près." fit Sarah en plissant le nez.

"Oui, je sens très bien."

Après avoir monté une pente assez raide, un souffle d'air les frappa de plein fouet, et ils faillirent défaillir en sentant les odeurs du marécage. D'ailleurs, le marécage lui même s'étendait devant eux, enveloppé de brume. Gollum s'engagea sans hésitation sur un petit chemin entre deux lacs d'eau stagnante et verdâtre.

"Il nous mène dans un marais!" s'exclama Sam avec dégoût.

"Oui, un marais, oui – siffla Gollum – Regardez, nous avons trouvé le sentier à travers la brume! Dépêchons, super rapides, comme des ombres soyons! C'est moi le chemin entre les marais. Les Orques ne l'utilisent pas, les Orques ne le connaissent pas! Ils le contournent sur des miles et des miles!"

Sur ce, il disparut presque dans la brume : on voyait seulement son ombre toute floue qui sautillait en s'éloignant.

"Hey! Pas trop vite!" cria Sam en courant à sa suite.

Sarah et Frodon le suivirent avec plus de précaution et de lenteur. La terre était humide et les senteurs des marais, écoeurantes. Sarah se forçait à croire qu'elle s'habituerait, mais sur le moment, elle avait juste envie de faire demi tour et de courir pour échapper à ces effluves qui lui soulevaient le cœur. Frodon, cependant, était content. Ils étaient enfin sortis des Emyn Muil et il considérait cela comme un grand pas de fait. Mais il déchanta bien vite car le chemin par les marais était harassant et trompeur. Il leur arrivait assez souvent de tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau vaseuse et malodorande des marécages. L'eau était froide et les hobbits frissonnaient à chaque fois.

Gollum cependant semblait bien connaître son chemin, et les hobbits ne pouvaient que lui faire confiance. Alors qu'ils devaient avoir parcouru plusieurs milles et que les eaux stagnantes les entouraient de partout à perte de vue, Sam poussa soudain une grande exclamation. Tout le monde sursauta. Sarah vit le teint du jardinier devenir livide tandis qu'il fixait quelque chose dans l'eau. Curieuse, Sarah s'en approcha et regarda dans la direction de Sam. Aussitôt, elle recula, effrayée et mettant une main devant sa bouche avec dégoût.

"Il y a des visages… - balbutia Sam – des choses mortes dans l'eau!"

Ce n'était pas seulement des visages, comme put le constater Frodon en se penchant à son tour, mais des corps entiers plongés dans les profondeurs brunâtres des marais. Pour une raison mystérieuse, ces cadavres n'avaient pas complètement pourri, et les traits de ces personnes étaient encore reconnaissables. Cependant, leurs teints étaient blafards et blancs comme la mort ; des plantes noires et gluantes recouvraient parfois le restant de leur corps, donnant ainsi l'impression que seul le visage flottait dans l'eau. Toutes les étendues de marécages en étaient remplis : une véritable hécatombe avec des hommes qui n'avaient sûrement pas pu trouver de repos, et qui guettaient…

La voix de Gollum les tira de leur contemplation horrifiée.

"Oui… tous morts! Tous pourris! Des hommes, des elfes et des Orques! Une grande bataille au temps jadis. Le marais des morts, oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Venez, les hobbits!"

"Il n'est pas encourageant." gémit Sarah.

"Marcher parmi tous ces cadavres!" appuya Sam d'une voix blanche.

Frodon était silencieux et avançait derrière les autres en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard glisser ailleurs. Devant lui, Sam sentit son pied glisser, et sentit avec horreur ses deux jambes s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Heureusement pour lui, l'eau ne monta pas plus haut que sa taille. Gollum, qui les devançait de quelques pas, se retourna et siffla :

"Attention! Ou les hobbits iront rejoindre les morts, et allumeront de petites chandelles!"

L'attention de Sarah se détourna de nouveau vers les corps submergés dans le marais et elle se rendit compte que Gollum disait la vérité. La première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur les morts, elle avait été tellement captivée par leurs visages qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les petites lumières qui flottaient tout autour d'eux. La comparaison avec des chandelles étaient intéressante, mais elle aurait plutôt pensé que cela s'agissait de points lumineux dont la source, inconnue, se trouvait quelque part sous les profondeurs.

"Attention, Frodon!"

Ce cri l'arracha à sa contemplation et elle se retourna pour voir Frodon plonger tête la première dans l'eau. Après une grande éclaboussure, seulement sa cape pouvait être vue flottant à la surface. Sarah sentit son cœur remonter à sa gorge et elle courut à l'endroit où il était tombé. « Il va se noyer! » pensa-t-elle avec une bouffée d'angoisse. Une ombre noire passa en un bond à côté d'elle et avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, elle vit Gollum plonger une main dans l'eau et sortir la tête de Frodon en le tirant par l'épaule.

Fordon cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et Sarah aida Gollum à le tirer complètement de là. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sam était arrivé en même temps qu'elle, mais il était là, et il tirait lui aussi. Quand il fut enfin sur la terre ferme, Gollum le lâcha et articula chaque mot avec force :

"Ne… suivez… pas… les lumières!"

"Gollum?" souffla Frodon en le regardant s'éloigner en bondissant.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Sam en le secouant, encore un peu inquiet.

Frodon tourna lentement la tête vers lui et fit signe que « oui ». L'eau avait été glaciale, mais le hobbit tremblait à cause des fantômes, des esprits malveillants qu'il avait discerné dans les profondeurs verdâtres. Tous ces âmes qui étaient prisonnières de cet endroit, errant sans paix et en colère, ces corps qui jonchaient chaque mètre carrée des marais… il frissona.

"As-tu froid?" s'enquit Sarah.

"Je n'ai pas froid, je gèle!" fit-il en claquant des dents.

Sam chercha dans son sac pour voir s'il avait une couverture, mais il ne vit que des casseroles et une petite boîte de sel qu'il rangea aussitôt en soupirant.

"Désolé M. Frodon, j'ai rien pour vous réchauffer." déclara-t-il après avoir cherché partout.

Sarah tourna son regard vers Frodon et le vit se frotter les mains pour se réchauffer, mais en vain. C'est alors qu'un souvenir la fit sourire. Elle détacha lentement sa cape et puis la posa doucement sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il lui sourit en retour et elle se demanda si lui aussi pensait à une certaine nuit sous les étoiles de la Lorien…

"Merci."

"Ce n'est qu'une cape, mais c'est mieux que rien."

Frodon s'enroula dedans et essaya de se sécher. Gollum, impatient, surgit de la brume et leur demanda de continuer leur route sans tarder. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Sarah eut le temps, pour la première fois depuis que cela s'était passé, de penser à cette nuit où elle avait été si proche de lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ressenti à ce moment-là. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une position aussi intime avec un hobbit auparavant. Dans la Comté, lorsqu'elle voyait des hobbits se prendre dans leurs bras ou s'embrasser, elle avait toujours trouvé cela embarrassant. Parce qu'elle était jolie, plusieurs hobbits avaient essayé de lui faire la court, et ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle méprisait un peu les gens qui faisaient cela, contrairement à d'autres qui le trouvaient agréable. Elle n'avait jamais connu que l'amitié avec les hobbits qu'elle avait fréquentés.

Mais cette nuit-là, c'était bien plus loin que de l'amitié. Elle ne le réalisait qu'à ce moment-là. Elle sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et eut conscience de rougir. Se pouvait-il que… Non, bien sûr que non! Et pourtant… Avec une certaine ironie, elle se souvint combien elle le détestait dans les temps où ils s'amusaient encore comme des enfants. Mais c'était parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Le même jour où elle lui avait enfin pardonné cette blague d'enfance, elle se rendit compte que le caractère rancunier qu'elle avait toujours fait preuve était quelque chose de stupide. Frodon était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il avait surtout beaucoup changé depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Pour la première fois, elle éprouva de la tristesse en pensant à cet événement.

Il avait dû se sentir bien seul… Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance avec ses parents elle non plus, mais au moins ils étaient vivants. Enfin, l'un des deux. Chassant ces souvenirs d'enfance, elle revint à sa relation avec Frodon. Sa véritable relation. Longtemps, elle sonda son cœur. Finalement, ce qu'elle découvrit lui procura un sentiment de frayeur et d'excitation en même temps.

"C'est tellement insensé…"

"Pardon?"

Elle saursauta. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Se tournant vers Frodon, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses mots s'étranglèrent subitement dans sa gorge. En rencontrant ses yeux bleus, elle sentait une timidité qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler, mais avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'il avait demandé, tout! Rougissant de sa maladresse, elle balbutia enfin :

"Rien."

Frodon haussa un sourcil. Il sentait son trouble et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle fit semblant de regarder ailleurs et son regard tomba sur l'un des cadavres. Un sentiment de dégoût l'envahit et cela apaisa l'autre sentiment qu'elle éprouvait.

"Rien, il n'y a rien. Je pensais à quelque chose et je l'ai trouvé insensé, c'est tout."

"Ouais, je vois ça – rit Frodon – mais quelle est cette chose?"

"Oh, un truc stupide."

Il sourit en secouant la tête mais n'insista pas. Sarah se surprit à sourire elle aussi. Un sourire timide mais joyeux. Lorsque la brume se dissipa un peu pour qu'ils puissent aviser la lune, les hobbits décidèrent de faire une pause pour la nuit. Gollum râla mais pas longtemps. Alors que les hobbits s'asseyaient, il sautilla jusqu'au bord d'un marais où miraculeusement, il n'y avait pas trace de cadavres, et ne bougea plus.

Sam, fatigué, s'enroula dans sa cape et s'endormit sur-le-champ. Sarah n'avait pas sommeil. Elle se sentait trop troublée pour dormir. Elle se sentait bizarre ; elle avait besoin de bouger, de réfléchir. Un bruit de pas léger derrière elle : elle se retourna. Frodon s'assit à côté d'elle et tout de suite, ce tourbillon de sensations vertigineuses qui s'emparaient d'elle. Il lui tendit sa cape.

"Tiens, tu en auras besoin pour la nuit. La mienne est sèche."

Elle la prit et se sentit rougir. Elle commençait à être énervée. Elle n'avait jamais autant rougi au cours d'une seule journée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il ressentait envers elle, elle se demandait si elle devait le lui dire ou pas, elle se demandait trop de choses. Mais Frodon ne resta pas longtemps auprès d'elle, ce qui la rendit soulagée et triste en même temps. Frodon se coucha. Sarah tripota le sol avec ses doigts, puis se leva, fit quelques pas et s'assit de nouveau. Mais bientôt, elle se releva et fit les cents pas. Finalement, lassée, elle s'assit encore une fois. Soudain, elle entendit un glissement derrière elle. La hobbite se retourna pour découvrir les yeux globuleux de Gollum briller à quelques mètres à peine. Repensant soudain à quelque chose, elle fit signe à Gollum d'approcher. Ce dernier, après un moment d'hésitation et de surprise, s'approcha méfiamment d'elle à quatre pattes, mais s'arrêta à distance respectueuse. Sarah le regarda un moment, puis dit :

"Gollum, merci d'avoir sauvé Frodon."

Dire que la créature était surprise n'était qu'un euphémisme. Dans ses souvenirs, personne ne l'avait encore remercié de quoi que ce soit. Cette marque de gentillesse et de gratitude était aussi inconnue pour lui que les terres de Valinor. Ses yeux perdirent de leur brillance et il fixa la jeune hobbite.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait juste de te le dire, voilà tout. Et c'est sincère. Pas d'arrières-pensées."

Gollum siffla et ses yeux redevinrent brillants.

"Gentille maîtresse. Gollum! Gollum!" fit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Sarah le suivit des yeux un moment puis se décida enfin à se coucher. Frodon, de son côté, même s'il s'était couché tôt, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Une envie folle de toucher l'anneau le rongeait. Il n'avait jamais eu cette envie auparavant et quelque part dans son cœur il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas plus à cet instant. Mais la tentation était si forte… et puis quel mal pourrait-il y avoir à cela? Il le sortit. Sa brillance l'émerveilla et doucement, il le caressa une fois, puis une autre fois et une troisième. « C'est stupide! » se dit-il, mais sa main caressait toujours l'anneau.

"Ssssssi brillant, ssssi beau! Mon présssieux!"

En un seconde, l'anneau était de retour contre sa poitrine et Frodon se levait sur son coude pour fixer Gollum, accroupit près de sa flaque d'eau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à lui. Sarah, les yeux grands ouverts, écoutait ses pas qui passaient près d'elle. Se retournant légèrement, elle le vit s'accroupir à côté de Gollum.

"Le maître devrait se reposer! Le maître devrait préserver ses forces!"

Frodon chercha son regard mais Gollum détourna la tête.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Pas demander! Aucune importance…"

Frodon se déplaça pour se mettre en face de lui.

"Gandalf m'a dit que vous êtiez des gens de la rivière. Il a dit que votre vie était une triste histoire."

« Tiens, Gandalf ne lui avait rien raconté de tel, à elle » pensa Sarah. Elle fit semblant de dormir tout en tendant l'oreille.

"Ne voyez-vous pas que des mensonges sont cachés lorsque le soleil et la lune sont couchés?"

"Vous n'étiez pas si différent d'un hobbit, n'est-ce pas?"

Il ne répondit pas ; il y avait de la tension dans l'air, comme si quelque chose allait se produire.

"Sméagol." chuchota Frodon d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais pour Gollum, c'était comme si le hobbit lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles. Il sursauta mais ne fuya plus ses yeux bleus. Il le regardait intensément, mais Frodon eut plutôt l'impression qu'il voyait au delà de lui, dans quelque contrée lointaine. Il pouvait presque voir tous les souvenirs de la créature défiler dans ses yeux à la seule mention de son nom, oublié depuis longtemps.

"S… S…. Sméagol?"

Ses yeux perdirent définitivement de leur lumière phosphorescente et il répéta son nom encore et encore, comme étant pris d'une sorte d'euphorie. Frodon allait répondre lorsqu'un cri strident fit trembler la terre, jetant un voile glacé dans le cœur de Sarah. La jeune hobbite se releva d'un bond, imitée par Sam et Frodon. Gollum, ou Sméagol, poussa un cri d'agonie et rampa vers une cachette d'arbustes et de plantes mortes.

"Dépêchez-vous! Cachez-vous! Ce sont les spectres, les spectres ailés!"

* * *

**Vilya0 :** bah normal que tu sois ma revieuweuse préférée, puisque t'es la seule, lol! Non, je ne suis pas Française lol. Je suis au Canada, mais je vais à une école du système français, donc on fait tout ce que les écoles françaises font, on suit le même programme et on a les mêmes examens, hélas. Merci pour les compliments et… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par langage de chat? Oo En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap-ci t'a plut lui aussi. Et puis pour le brevet blanc, tout s'est bien passé, heureusement. 


	28. Un autre chemin à emprunter

**Un autre chemin à emprunter**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Après avoir capturé une créature nommée Gollum, qui les suivait depuis la Moria, Frodon l'engage à les aider à sortir des Emyn Muil. Gollum promet sur le Précieux qu'il ne les trahira pas et qu'il les mènera vers la Porte Noire du Mordor. Mais sa parole est-elle digne de confiance? Frodon prend le risque, bien que Sam reste très dubitatif sur ce point. Gollum les guide cependant efficacement hors des Emyn Muil et continue sa route à travers le Marais des Morts. C'est durant cette traversée, dans ce lieu répugnant et rempli de cadavres, que Sarah a cependant l'occasion de découvrir ses sentiments à l'égard d'un certain hobbit…__

* * *

_

Sarah releva la tête. Venue de l'Ouest, une immense créature noire et ailée, dotée d'un long cou, s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse. Tout en volant, il poussa un rugissement qui ébranla les os de la jeune hobbite. Alors qu'elle courait se cacher, elle avisa une silhouette assise sur le dos du monstre et qui tenait des rênes. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était un Nazgûl! La frayeur lui coupa les jambes et elle tomba par terre. Elle vit Frodon qui accourait vers elle, les yeux hagards. À ce moment-là, le Nazgûl poussa de nouveau son cri strident et poignant. Frodon s'écroula. Il lui semblait sentir de nouveau la lame de son épée maudite s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

De sa cachette, la voix angoissée de Sméagol leur parvint. Cela paniqua encore plus Sarah, qui se releva tant bien que mal pour se porter au secours de Frodon. Elle le releva et le traînant presque, l'amena dans la cachette où Sam le prit et le poussa tout au fond.

« Il l'appelle! Il appelle le Précieux! » gémit Sméagol.

En effet, les cris se faisaient répétés, insistants, effrayants. Sarah se boucha les oreilles et grinça des dents. La main de Frodon glissa sous sa chemise pour prendre l'anneau, mais Sam l'en empêcha en empoignant cette main dans la sienne.

« Ça va aller, je suis là M. Frodon. »

Sméagol se recroquevillait sur lui-même et se bouchait les oreilles. Le spectre ailé fit plusieurs tours dans le ciel, couvrant toute l'étendue des marais, puis avec un dernier rugissement et cri strident, s'éloigna. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un point noir dans le lointain. Sméagol se risqua à l'extérieur et commanda urgemment :

« Vite les hobbits, il faut y aller! Oui, il le faut! »

Sam souleva Frodon pour le remettre sur pied, et péniblement, ils continuèrent leur route à travers les marais. Deux autres nuits passèrent, quoique c'était dur de le dire puisqu'il faisait tout le temps sombre. Sarah remarqua cependant que la terre durcissait sous ses pieds, et espéra que le marais allait bientôt céder la place à la terre ferme. Elle voulut plusieurs fois parler à Frodon, mais s'était toujours ravisée au dernier moment. « À quoi bon? Je ne ferai que balbutier et m'étrangler avec mes mots » pensa-t-elle.

Frodon était patient, mais il lui sembla que chaque jour qui passait, son amour pour la jeune hobbite croissait. De plus en plus souvent, il lui arrivait de la regarder longuement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais sa timidité et son incertitude l'empêchait d'en parler à Sarah. Et des jours s'écoulèrent encore ainsi, sans que des changements majeurs ne surviennent sur leur chemin.

Un jour, alors que tout le monde traînait des pieds et faisait une mine sombre, Sméagol poussa un petit cri et siffla longuement avant de taper du poing sur le sol en sautillant.

« Regardez! Nous vous avons sortis! Fini les marais, fini! »

Sarah releva sa tête, qui lui semblait peser des tonnes, et vit qu'en effet, les flaques d'eau sale finissaient à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Esquissant un sourire, elle se précipita et posa un pied sur la terre ferme. Frodon et Sam hâtèrent aussi leurs pas et rejoignirent Sarah et Gollum.

« Il était temps! » grogna le jardinier.

Gollum cracha par terre et une petite lueur mauvaise s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Mais les trois hobbits étaient trop soulagés pour yfaire attention. Gollum se mit devant eux et désigna un petit mur miniature dans le lointain, au bout d'une plaine sèche, chaude et aride dégageant des effluves de fumée.

« C'est la Porte Noire! La Porte Noire est tout près! »

« Tout près… moi ça m'a pas l'air si près que ça. » ronchonna le jardinier.

Sarah sentit néanmoins un petit pincement au cœur. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient presque au bout de leur première quête : trouver la Porte Noire. Mais pour la seconde, et probablement la plus périlleuse, ils n'auraient pas la même chance. Lentement, ils traversèrent la plaine sans vie, sentant la malveillance de ces lieux les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes. L'anneau se faisait très lourd et Frodon avait parfois l'impression que son corps allait basculer en avant pour ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever. Il lui semblait aussi que la chaîne allait se casser à tout moment et que l'anneau, tellement lourd, tomberait et s'enfoncerait dans la terre dans des profondeurs inimaginables, et ce serait la fin. Sarah voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider. Une fois, une seule, elle osa prendre un bras et le serrer un instant pour lui donner courage.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent derrière une petite montagne de rochers noirs. Ils se cachèrent derrière et s'assirent pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils entreprirent la montée pour aller espionner l'entrée de la Porte.

Non sans difficultés, ils arrivèrent en haut. S'aplatissant contre la roche et levant juste un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder en bas, ils découvrirent deux immenses battants de Porte, qui fermés, ressemblaient à un grand et énorme grillage en acier dont les barreaux étaient aussi épais que des troncs d'arbre.

« La Porte Noire du Mordor! » susurra Gollum avec effroi.

Deux immenses tours de garde se dressaient de chaque coté de la Porte avec des sentinelles qui épiaient jour et nuit.

« Par Éru, l'Ancien aurait une ou deux choses à dire s'il nous voyait à l'heure qu'il est! » fit Sam.

Frodon parcourait la Porte des yeux, cherchant une faille. Mais il n'en trouva aucune. Désespéré, il se tourna vers Sarah, qui secoua la tête.

« Ça y est – fit Sam d'une toute petite voix – on ne passera pas, M. Frodon! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sam. Si on a réussi à venir jusqu'ici, on trouvera un moyen de se glisser par cette Porte. » déclara Sarah.

« Ah oui? Et comment voulez-vous passer par la Porte si elle n'est même pas ouverte? »

« On attendra qu'elle s'ouvre. » fit-elle, maissans conviction.

« Et combien de temps tu penses qu'on devra attendre? Un jour, deux jours, une semaine peut-être. Ou même un bon mois, sans être pessimiste du tout. »

« Arrête! Si tu as une meilleure solution, propose-la! »

« Mais j'en ai pas… »

« Alors arrête de te plaindre, tu nous casses les oreilles! »

Le caractère revêche de Sarah avait refait surface pendant la conversation et elle commençait à s'énerver. Sam baissa humblement la tête car ce n'était pas son genre de trop répliquer. Sarah se rendit cependant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très polie. Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à Frodon, mais ce dernier avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Autrefois, elle aurait gardé un silence glacial, mais cette fois-ci, elle se murmura faiblement :

« Désolé Sam, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, en fait c'est ma faute Miss. Je vous demande pardon. »

« Plus de « miss » s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit? »

« Je… j'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois. »

Frodon releva la tête et regarda avec soulagement la conversation se terminer sur un ton amical. Gollum, en retrait, observait ces étranges hobbits qui passaient d'une émotion à une autre. Il se secoua violemment et prit une roche dans sa main pour l'écrabouiller. Il ne les comprendrait jamais. Ce fut alors qu'un bruit de cor retentit à leur droite, suivi d'un bruit de bottes en acier frappant sur le sol rocheux. Le bruit de pas était rythmique et cadencé. C'était peut-être une armée qui approchait. Les hobbits et Gollum se cachèrent encore mieux derrière le rebord de roche de leur promontoire et attendirent.

Bientôt, l'armée en question défilait devant eux, armes au poing et habillés d'une façon étrange. Ils ressemblaient à ces bandits de l'Ouest dont les hobbits en avaient vaguement entendu parler. Leurs visages étaient cachés par un foulard de soie rouge qui ne laissaient voir que leurs yeux. Ainsi, on ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était des hommes ou des femmes. Mais ils étaient des humains malgré tout, et ils venaient pour renforcer les rangs de l'ennemi. Sarah sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

L'un des hommes à l'avant aboya un ordre dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et un cor leur répondit depuis l'intérieur de la Porte. Un sourd grincement commença à s'élever et le sol vibra. Lentement, très lentement, la Porte commença à s'ouvrir, faisant d'abord apparaître une brèche étroite, puis une large fissure, puis tout un passage. Le rang de bandits s'ébranla et les premiers entreprirent de passer le seuil de la Porte de leur même pas cadencé. Frodon et Sarah se jetèrent un regard entendu. Le temps leur était désormais compté.

Mais à partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite et pas du tout comme ils avaient plané. Frodon tourna la tête pour appeler Sam mais s'aperçut que son jardinier n'était plus derrière lui.

« Regardez M. Frodon! Je vois un passage! »

Il entendit cela en même temps qu'il se sentit tiré par la manche par Sarah. Il regarda le grand rocher un peu détaché sur lequel Samétait penché, presque à découvert, puis un grand cri sort de la bouche de ce dernier au moment où le rocher glissa et bascula vers l'avant, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Sam! » cria Frodon en se levant.

« Non, maître! N'allez pas par là! Pas par là! » s'étrangla Gollum en bondissant.

Mais trop tard. Frodon s'étaitdéjà élancé. Profitant de la poussière qu'avait soulevé le gros rocher en tombant et du bruit de l'éboulis de petits calloux, il se laissa glisser le long de la pente en freinant avec son pied. Sarah, bien sûr, voulut le suivre, mais Gollum la tira en arrière d'une seule main. Elle tomba sur lui en grognant, mais se releva très vite, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Elle ne pouvait plus se risquer à rejoindre Frodon car deux bandits s'étaient détachés des autres pour chercher la cause de l'avalanche. Alors qu'ils regardaient droit dans sa direction, Sarah s'aplatit sur le solpour se cacher, tandis que Frodon profitait du faitque l'attention de leurs ennemisfusse focalisé ailleurs pour se laisser glisser sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de Sam, dont il ne voyait que la partie supérieure du corps. Le jardinier semblait être à moité enterré dans le sol et faisait de gros efforts pour se dégager.

Enfin, Frodon arriva près de lui. Sans échanger un seul mot, il prit Sam par le bras et essaya de le déterrer. Les deux bandits qui étaient venus faire leur ronde ne semblaient pas satisfaits même en ne voyant personne, puisqu'ils continuaient à avancer, sans le savoir, vers l'endroit où se tenaient les deux hobbits. Frodon tira et tira, mais Sam semblait solidement enterré. Le Porteur de l'Anneau écouta avec angoisse les pas de leurs ennemis s'approcher. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint : il se jeta contre Sam et les recouvrit tous deux avec sa cape elfique. Cette dernière devint aussitôt couleur gris cendre, se fondant dans le décor environnant.

Les deux bandits s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent tout juste devant Frodon et Sam dissimulés sous la cape. Ils ne payèrent aucune attention à cette masse grise qu'ils prenaient pour un rocher, mais balayèrent plutôt le haut de la falaisede leurs yeux perçants. Sam sentit les muscles contractés de son maître et sa respiration irrégulière juste derrière son cou. Frodon essayait de ne pas trembler. En levant un peu le bord de sa cape, il aperçut, ainsi que Sam, les souliers en acier des deux hommes du Sud. Ils virent aussi les ombres de leurs armes se balancer dangereusement au dessus d'eux. Après avoir scruté avec attention tous les recoins derrière les rochers, les hommes se déclarèrent enfin satisfaits et tournèrent les talons. La file d'hommes était presque entièrement passée de l'autre côté de la Porte.

Frodon attendit que ces deux hommes réintégrissent complètement leurs rangs avant de se risquer à abaisser sa cape. Il respira plus librement et tira de toutes ses forces Sam par le bras. Ce dernier sentit sa hanche se libérer. Serrant les dents, il se hissa hors de son trou tandis que Frodon balayait à son tour les hauteurs rocheuses, inquiet pour Sarah. La jeune hobbite n'avait rien vu depuis sa cachette. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des pas militaires s'éloigner qu'elle osa relever la tête. Elle vit que Frodon et Sam était indemnes et que les derniers rangs de bandits achevaient de passer la Porte. Gollum était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même et se bouchait les oreilles avec ses mains. Ne lui accordant pas un seul regard, Sarah se leva et entreprit de prendre la même route que Frodon pour descendre jusqu'à lui. Son passage créa un autre roulement de pierres.

Gardant les yeux au sol, elle jura intérieurement. Un autre éboulis eut lieu et de la poussière s'éleva du sol. Gardant son attention rivé sur ses pieds, elle ne vit pas Frodon lui faire de petits gestes désespérés pour lui intimer de rester où elle était. L'un des deux hommes s'était arrêté pour regarder la couche de poussière se soulever une nouvelle fois du sol. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir autant d'éboulis en seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle. L'homme plissa ses yeux méfiamment et à une vitesse hallucinante, sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc qu'il dirigea vers le milieu de l'éboulis, attendant patiemment que le poussière retombe. Sarah toussa au milieu de la poussière et fit un pas de plus. De grosses pierres glissèrent sous ses pieds et la jeune hobbite essaya désespérement de se retenir à quelque chose.

Elle sentit le sol céder sous elle, l'entraînant vers l'avant. À sa grande terreur, elle commença à glisser vers le bas. Frodon se mordit la lèvre et se tendit. Sam, qui s'était dégagé, regardait la scène avec stupeur. L'homme tendit encore plus la corde son arc, sa flèche prête à partir, ses yeux plissés sous l'effet de la concentration. Les pierres roulaient de plus en plus vite sur la pente et Sarah était entraînée par elles, impuissante à s'accrocher à quelque chose de stable.

Tout à coup, elle vit un gros rocher en bas, planté au milieu de la pente. Tout se passa très vite alors, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au niveau du bloc rocheux, semblable à un écueil au milieu des vagues, elle s'accrocha d'une main. Elle ressentit une douleur cuisantelorsque ses doigts s'écorchèrent sur la surface brute de la roche, mais elle tint bon. Au même moment, elle leva les yeux et aperçut l'homme et son arc pointé sur elle. Sous l'effet du choc et de la peur, elle faillit lâcher prise.

L'homme ne l'avait pas encore vue, ne savait même qu'il la tenait presque dans sa ligne de mir. Il suivait toujours l'éboulis des yeux. Mais, lorsque la poussière serait retombée, il la verrait! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Se levant comme elle pouvait, elle raffermit sa prise avec son autre main et réussit à remonter la pente pour se tapir derrière le rocher. La poussière retomba. L'homme, bien concentré, scruta tous les recoins, ne laissant rien au hasard. Son regard s'attarda sur le gros rocher. Frodon se croisa les doigts et pria pour qu'il ne découvre pas Sarah. Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute.

Le bandit restait suspicieux. Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent encore plus. Sarah serrait les genoux contre sa poitrine en sentant une crise de panique l'envahir. Tout à coup, un sifflement traversa l'air et le rocher vibra lorsque la flèche ricocha sur sa surface. Sarah laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur et s'apprêta dès lors à recevoir toute une volée de flèches. Elle commença à tremblerincontrolablement,remplie de frayeuret de doutes.

Mais plus aucune flèche ne fit entendre son sifflement féroce. En fait, l'homme avait tiré par accident. Il était très concentré lorsqu'il avait senti une main s'abattre sur ses épaules. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait lâché la flèche qui avait suivi une trajectoire bien tracée pour aller ricocher sur le rocher derrière lequel Sarah se cachait tant bien que mal.

Après avoir lâché sa flèche, le bandit mécontent se retourna pour voir un de ses compagnons lui faire signe de se dépêcher de franchir la Porte. Pendant que toute leur attention avait été dirigée vers la falaise, la Porte avait presque achevé de se refermer. Bientôt, l'accès au Mordor serait interdit de nouveau. L'archer jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule avant de ranger son arc d'un mouvement souple. Ensuite, il emboîta le pas à l'autre. Ils disparurent dans l'ombre des battants.

Frodon se détendit et reporta son attention sur la Porte. S'il espérait toujours entrer par là, il lui fallait se dépêcher. Sarah, ne sachant pas qu'elle était hors de danger, n'osait pas se montrer. Elle croyait que l'homme la visait toujours avec une autre flèche. À chaque seconde, elle s'attendait à entendre un sifflement et à sentir une flèche pénétrer dans son corps comme un vil serpent. Frodon, en bas, regardait dans sa direction pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Il sentait l'adrenaline remonter de nouveau dans son corps. Sam le tira par le bras.

« M. Frodon! La porte, elle va se fermer! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Frodon se tourna encore vers le rocher.

« Sarah! » appela-t-il.

Peine perdue, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cette distance. De plus, il n'osait pas hausser le voix. La Porte continuait à se refermer. Frodon courut derrière un rocher et observa la fissure rapetisser de plus en plus avec un sentiment de rage et d'impuissance. Il pouvait encore entrer avec Sam, mais ce serait abandonner Sarah une nouvelle fois. Cependant, la quête était plus importante, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa quête! Quoiqu'il fasse, il y avait toujours quelque chose à sacrifier. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui? Ses mains se crispèrent sur la terre meuble tandis qu'il regardait le grand rocher avec insistance, comme si son regard pouvait amener Sarah à relever la tête.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Soit étonnée par le silence et par le fait qu'elle soit toujours vivante, soit parce qu'elle avait sentit la prière silencieuse de Frodon, Sarah releva la tête et regarda en direction de la Porte. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour évaluer l'urgence de la situation. Les jambes encore flageollantes, elle sortit de derrière le rocher et dévala rapidement la pente. Il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite fissure par laquelle seuls des hobbits pouvaient encore passer.

Frodon était angoissé, fâché, effrayé… beaucoup trop de sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il se sentait sur le point de flancher. Sarah arriva près de lui et il poussa un léger grognement. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il se prépara à bondir.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir avec… » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je vous suis M. Frodon! – le coupa Sam – bien que je doute que ces capes elfiques puissent nous cacher là-bas. »

Sarah paraissait mal en point ; son teint était livide, mais elle hocha courageusement la tête.

« Ok, tenez-vous prêts… maintenant! »

Les trois hobbits s'élancèrent…mais retombèrent brutalement sur leurs derrières. Gollum les avais saisis par le col de leurs vêtements et les avait tirés à la dernière seconde. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, la Porte noire se referma complètement avec un grand « bang » sonore. Frodon demeura un instant figé, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il venait de rater la plus belle occasion de pénétrer en Mordor. Quand il assimila complètement la nouvelle, il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter les ténèbres de l'autre côté, mais aussi furieux de cette intervention. Quand il regarda Gollum, ses yeux étaient chargés de colère.

Gollum déglutit, siffla puis gémit.

« Il… il ne faut pas aller par là! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le Précieux. Depuis longtemps, il le cherche…il le cherche. Et le Précieux veut retourner à son maître. Il ne faut pas le lui amener! Par pitié, ne lui amenez pas le Précieux! »

Tout en parlant il caressait la manche de Frodon. Ce dernier le repoussa avec colère.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Depuis quand êtes-vous là? »

« Nous… nous vous prions de ne pas… aller par là. Il… il y a un autre chemin pour le Mordor, oh oui! Plus secret, plus sombre! »

« Je m'en fiche! Vous allez payer pour ça, vous allez voir! »

« Non, Frodon – s'opposa Sarah faiblement – ne fais pas ça. Essaie de te calmer, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour crier, regagnons ces rochers, là haut. »

En se tournant vers elle, Frodon serra les poings. En croisant son regard, Sarah sentit un petit picotement au cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, sauf une fois, et c'était…

« Comment oses-tu me faire la morale! C'est à cause de toi que tout est arrivé! Si tu n'étais pas descendue de ton poste en étant si distraite et en provoquant tout ce bruit, jamais le garde ne nous aurait fait perdre autant de temps! Et on serait parti avant même que cette créature – il désigna Gollum – n'ose sortir de son trou! »

La bouche de Sarah s'ouvrit en une expression de protestation, mais elle n'eut pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Sam non plus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais Frodon n'en avait pas fini.On sentait le roulement de sa colère dans chacune de ses syllabes.

« Tu ne peux pas être plus prudente? – siffla-t-il - Il faut toujours que tu essayes de faire impression! Et où est-ce que ça nous mène? Regarde par toi-même où est-ce que ça nous a mené! »

« Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. » protesta Sam.

L'anneau s'était alourdi depuis quelques minutes, et Frodon en était d'autant plus agacé. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se mettre en colère comme cela, mais quand le moment arrivait, il sentait l'orage en lui. Profitant que le jeune hobbit reprenait son souffle, Sarah baissa la tête et murmura :

« Je suis désolée, Frodon. »

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa colère. La lourdeur de l'anneau grandit et Frodon le prit dans sa main pour alléger la pression sur sa poitrine. Sarah, toujours sans regarder Frodon, se leva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? »

Sarah était toute pâle et tremblante. Elle chancela, et Sam courut la soutenir. Mais la jeune hobbite l'arrêta par un geste de la main. Frodon l'apostropha de nouveau :

« Hey, je t'ai posé une question! »

La jeune hobbite se sentit plier sous ses paroles acides. Ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était de la méchanceté. Jusque-là, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, mais à cet instant, elle leva la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Frodon y lut unedouleur et une déception encoreprofonde que la sienne,comme si elle avait été poignardée en plein coeur.Frodon éprouva un profond remords, et ce sentiment parvint en quelque sorte à briser sa barrière de colère. Il prit conscience, avec horreur, de son attitude et de ses paroles. Oubliant le poids de l'anneau, il se mit debout et retint Sarah par le bras.

« Oh, Sarah! Je... Qu'ai-je dit? Qu'ai-je fait?Jenel'ai pas voulu.Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Sarah ne répondit pas. Après avoir entendu ce changement de ton, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux en éprouvant un fort chagrin. En quelque sorte, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ces choses, mais il les avait dites, et cela lui avait fendu le cœur.

« Voilà donc tout ce que tu penses de moi. Tu t'es vidé le cœur, n'est-ce pas? »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec une telle amertume que même Sam se sentit mal.

« Je te jure que je n'ai pas pensé un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit! Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. Ce n'est pas possible, qu'ai-je fait? Tu as risqué la mort là haut, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, c'est… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, effrondré. Sarah leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait vraiment regretter ses paroles. D'ailleurs, Frodon avait toujours été calme, réfléchi, et ne faisait pas de grosses colères pour rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas normal, après tout. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tout près du Mordor, où les esprits maléfiques rôdaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même. Son air démoli le montrait.

« Me pardonneras-tu jamais… » murmura-t-il.

Une seule larme roula sur sa joue tandis que Sarah hochait la tête et cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux. Bientôt, elle sentit Frodon arriver devant elle puis la serrer contre lui.

« Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Sarah inspira profondément. Le vent se leva et souleva en arrière ses longs cheveux. Tout n'était que silence, le monde semblait retenir son souffle…

« Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais » répondit-elle finalement.

Elle sentit le corps de Frodon se détendre tandis qu'elle-même ressentait une nouvelle sérénité. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre au moment même où Sam et Gollum, restés en retrait pendant toute la discussion, s'approchaient d'eux. Sam regarda Sarah et Frodon à tour de rôle, puis soupira.

« Allons nous-en d'ici. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Mais on doit au moins attendre une autre opportunité! » protesta Frodon.

« Non! – cria Gollum – je vous dis qu'il y a un autre chemin! Oui, un autre! »

« Un autre chemin? »

« Vous mentez! – s'insurgea soudain Sam – c'est un piège M Frodon! Il ne faut pas l'écouter! »

« Non! Non! Il y a un chemin, personne ne le connaît. Il y a d'abord un sentier puis un escalier et enfin un…un tunnel. »

« Foutaises! Et pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé auparavant? » aboya Sam.

« Parce que le maître ne l'a pas demandé! »

Sarah pensa, non sans quelque ironie : « Il marque un point ».

« C'est vrai – approuva Frodon – mais il nous a mené jusqu'ici, il a tenu sa promesse. »

Il hésita encore un moment, d'autant plus que Sam lui faisait « non » de la tête, mais finalement il décida :

« D'accord. On va vous suivre. Cet endroit ne me plaît pas non plus… »

Après avoir jeté un regard accusateur aux deux tours noirs, il ajouta :

« Trop de cruauté, trop de haine. Menez le chemin, Sméagol. »

Le concerné hocha la tête avec soumission puis bondit en avant.

« Sméagol? » marmonna Sam avec suspicion.

« Oui, c'est son vrai nom. Son nom de hobbit. »

Sam était abasourdi, mais Frodon ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un commentaire. Il s'approcha de Sarah, et gentiment, l'amena avec lui derrière Sméagol. Quand le jardinier sortit finalement de sa torpeur, les autres étaient déjà loin. Secouant la tête et clignant des yeux, il murmura pour lui-même : « Ça, pour une nouvelle… » Puis plus haut :

« Hey, attendez-moi! »

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Vilya0 : **Je te pardonne pour le retard lol, bien sûr. Moi aussi j'ai eu des probs avec les reviews des autres personnes. D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à poster tout court, que ce soit review, chapitre, ou n'importe quoi. Alors si les chaps prennent du temps, c'est parce que je me débats avec comme avec un lion féroce. Oui on sait depuis longtemps que Sarah a le béguin pour le petit Fro, mais c'était tout de même excitant pour moi d'écrire ce passage. Ouais, je sais qu'avec chat tu voulais pas dire l'animal, mais comme je suis pas anglophone, je catche toujours pas, désolé.. air gêné . Eh bien, je suis dans le système français parce que je suis à Québec, donc ici 80 du monde parle français, donc finalement, c'est plus si étonnant que ça. Merci pour tes encouragements… et j'espère que la suite t'a plut. Namarie!


	29. Incertitudes et drôle de voyage nocturne

Incertitudes et drôle de voyage nocturne 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Après avoir échappé au regard d'un Nazgûl, que les hobbits ne pensaient plus voir un jour, ils continuent leur pénible chemin à travers les marécages. Sméagol, étonnamment, tient sa promesse et les sort des Marais des Morts pour les mener juste en face de la Porte Noire. Juste à ce moment là, une bande d'hommes venus grossir les rangs du Mordor entreprennent de franchir la Porte. C'est l'occasion idéale pour les hobbits de la passer, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Sam tombe du haut du rocher et Sarah a presque été tuée par une flèche. Finalement, la Porte Noire se ferme, provoquant la colère de Frodon qui n'épargne personne. Notre petit groupe pourra-t-il rester solidaire jusqu'à la fin?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la petite compagnie marcha encore un peu sur les grandes plaines désolées, restant très prudents. Mais ensuite Sméagol les fit bifurquer vers le Sud, avec l'ombre des montagnes du Mordor à leur gauche. Dès lors, la végétation réapparaissait peu à peu et l'air devenait moins poussiéreux. Bientôt, les hobbits eurent l'agréable surprise de voir des touffes d'herbe ici et là et des petits bourgeons sur les branches des arbres.

« Tiens, le printemps est là. » fit Sarah en désignant les bourgeons verts.

« Tu as raison! L'hiver est passé, mais dans les marais et puis sur cette plaine, on ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. C'est comme si le mal chassait le temps. » soupira Frodon.

« Rien ne peut chasser le temps – s'exclama la jeune hobbite – le temps s'écoule toujours et rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, mais ce mal qui réussit à détruire tout sur son passage et à faire mourir les choses vivantes et à faire disparaître les saisons, ce n'est pas un adversaire un peu redoutable? » martela Frodon.

« Mais le temps est toujours là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se manifeste pas qu'il n'existe plus. »

« Le temps peut être figé. »

« Par une magie quelconque, oui peut-être, mais seulement à un endroit donné. Partout ailleurs, il continuera de s'écouler. »

« Bon, le temps est peut-être le seul capable d'ignorer le mal, mais ça ne nous aidera pas beaucoup. »

« Comment ça? »

« Toutes les autres choses seront dévastées par le Mal. Et alors le temps, à quoi nous servira-t-il? L'espoir, par exemple, est l'arme qu'il nous faut, mais il est malheureusement bien fragile. »

Sarah réfléchit un moment. Maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient des territoires du Mal, elle était envahi par une sorte d'euphorie, d'une joie de vivre. Et le printemps qui s'en venait, la vie qui renaissait créaient l'atmosphère idéale. De plus, cette conversation avec Frodon lui plaisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de ces choses-là avec quelqu'un. Ayant réfléchi à tout cela, elle parla :

« Je pense que l'espoir est profondément ancré en chacun d'entre nous. On peut voir l'espoir disparaître partout autour de nous, mais jamais personne ne pourra éteindre celui qui est enfoui dans notre cœur. »

« Bien parlé! – approuva-t-il – mais moi je crois que cet espoir est souvent tellement bien enfoui qu'il n'est plus du tout possible de l'éprouver. »

« Mais il y aura d'autres choses qui pourront le faire ressurgir, parce qu'il se dévoilera toujours au bon moment, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » dit-elle avec assurance.

« Ah oui? Et peut-on savoir comment? »

« D'autres sentiments le feront surgir ou très souvent, l'instinct de survie. Pour les gens égocentriques, c'est de leur petite vie dont il s'agit, menacée par quelque petit danger, mais l'instinct qui te procure la véritable force, la force de lutter pour la vie, c'est quand on pense aux autres, quand on se pose la question : « Si je meurs, qu'arrivera-t-il à lui ou à elle? Je ne peux pas le laisser seul au monde, j'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi ». La plupart du temps, c'est une relation de famille frère-sœur ou mère-enfant. Mais ça peut aussi être l'amitié ou… l'amour. »

Frodon avait bu ses paroles, la regardant avec fascination.

« Dis – fit-il enfin – ça t'arrive souvent de tenir ce genre de discours? »

« Oh, tu sais, quand je parle de quelque chose, je dis tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que mon cœur ressent à ce sujet. »

« Oui, je vois ça. Et ton cœur n'a pas tort. »

Frodon se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il avait vécu ce moment des millions de fois, comme si depuis toujours, il avait l'habitude de marcher avec Sarah et de parler de ces choses dont elle semblait comprendre toutes les significations profondes. Mais plus que tout, il pensait au dernier mot qu'elle avait dit : l'amour. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour prononcer ce mot… comme un souffle rempli de secrets…

« Dis-moi, cette affaire concernant l'amour – ne put-il s'empêcher de demander – tu penses qu'il existe vraiment? Je veux dire, le vrai Amour. »

« Oui, j'en suis même persuadée. Et je suis sûre aussi que c'est un sentiment assez fort pour éveiller l'espoir. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. »

À sa manière de plisser le front, Sarah était sûre qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Penses-tu qu'un jour tu vas aimer quelqu'un à ce point? » demanda-t-il.

Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas exactement à _ça_.

« Euh… ça se peut oui, et toi? »

« Oui, je pense que oui. »

_Et je pense que c'est déjà fait_ pensa-t-il. Mais cela, il ne le dit pas. Sarah souriait, approuvant doucement de la tête. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, elle hésitait à poser une question.

« Quel genre de personne aimes-tu? – demanda-t-elle enfin – quel genre de…caractère? »

« Oh, une hobbite qui me comprenne – articula-t-il lentement – et… qui serait toujours là pour moi. Quelqu'un qui saurait partager mes moments de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Quelqu'un qui saurait comment me réconforter. Elle ne devrait être ni trop dévinsolte, ni trop sérieuse. Et puis, elle n'a pas besoin d'être jolie ou quoi que soit, pour moi c'est le caractère, la personnalité qui compte. Mais bien sûr, si la hobbite en question est belle en plus, pourquoi pas? »

Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Oh là! Monsieur est un cas difficile! »

« Pas du tout! T'as encore rien entendu. Il faut aussi qu'elle soit bonne cuisinière, tu vois, la bouffe c'est important pour nous, les hobbits. Et il faut qu'elle soit propre et qu'elle fasse le ménage. Il faut qu'elle vienne tout de suite dans mes bras à la minute où je l'appelle et enfin, elle doit être toujours gentille et ne jamais se fâcher. »

Sarah arqua ses sourcils et fit un bruit dédaigneux avec ses lèvres.

« C'est clair alors, je vois exactement ce qui va t'arriver. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Tu resteras célibataire pour la vie, mon vieux. »

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, Frodon déclara plus sérieusement :

« Non, en fait, il faut juste que cette personne m'aime et qu'elle soit honnête, qu'elle ait le courage de me corriger si j'ai tort. »

Ils marchèrent ensuite un long moment en silence, regardant le payasage rempli de vie qui les entourait.

« Alors! » tonna Frodon en tapant dans ses mains.

« Quoi? »

« Je contre-attaque. Parle-moi un peu de tes goûts à toi. »

« Bah… j'aimerais bien que cette personne soit tout l'opposé de ce que je suis. »

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un couple formé de deux personnes différentes. Ils se complètent, en quelque sorte. »

« Mais ils se disputent aussi plus souvent. »

« Mouais – acquiesça Sarah – mais je ne parlais pas tellement des goûts. C'est compliqué, mais… »

« Mais? »

« Mais quand je connaîtrai cette personne, je saurai que c'est la bonne. »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui, je ne parle pas du coup de foudre. Je pense que c'est vraiment rare, et puis pour aimer une personne, il faut bien la connaître, parce que sinon, on peut toujours être amenés à juger trop vite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois très bien. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, sentant une légère brise douce sur leur peau. On n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une plaine de mort et de désespoir s'étendait quelque part derrière eux. Gollum les devançait et il semblait lui aussi très soulagé de s'élogner de la Porte Noire. Il était tout joyeux et sautillait en courant, disparaissant quelque fois de la vue des hobbits. Mais ces derniers ne s'inquiétaient pas, enfin tous sauf Sam. Justement, celui-ci surgissait d'entre les arbres, étant parti soulager un besoin naturel. Quand il vit que Gollum n'était plus là, il paniqua aussitôt.

« C'est pas vrai! Cette sale créature! Où est-elle encore passée? »

Frodon soupira. Il commençait à trouver que son jardinier exagérait un peu.

« Je pense qu'il est sans doute allé chasser. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé dernièrement. »

« Et il ne veut pas de notre lembas. » se découragea Sarah.

« C'est son problème, pardi! – s'écria Sam – de toutes façons, il faut que nos provisions tiennent, et on n'a pas de surplus à donner. »

« Tu sais, si notre guide meurt de faim, ça ne va pas nous être très utile non plus. »

« Guide? Moi je persiste à dire qu'il nous mène à un piège. Toute cette histoire d'escalier puis de tunnel me paraît louche. »

« On n'a pas d'autres choix – s'impatienta Frodon – entrer par la porte principale du territoire de notre ennemi n'est pas une très bonne tactique. »

« Eh bien, moi je préfère encore mourir bravement en combattant que de tomber bêtement dans un piège mortel. »

Frodon ne répondit pas, mais Sarah vit nettement qu'un froid était tombé entre eux.

« Allons, allons les gars! Ce n'est pas si grave. Il est trop tard pour faire demi tour, et finalement, cet endroit commence à me plaire. Mais on est où au fait? »

« En Ithilien. »

Les trois hobbits se retournèrent, remarquant Sméagol qui venait vers eux, la mine maussade.

« Rien à manger, rien à manger. Nous allons mourir de faim! »

« Allons, du calme Sméagol. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose. » tenta de le calmer Frodon.

Sméagol ne répondit pas, mais les devança et continua sa route.

À la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent près d'un ruisseau, qu'il suivirent, toujours allant vers le sud. L'humeur de Sméagol s'améliora considérablement quand il vit les poissons qui nageaient sous l'eau claire. Se jetant dans le ruisseau peu profond et éclaboussant les deux rives, il rampa à la suite du poisson qui sautillait. Finalement, il le saisit, et montant sur un rocher, commença à le dévorer à belles dents.

Frodon esquissa un sourire en voyant Sméagol se comporter comme un véritable enfant. Il avait vraiment changé : il n'était plus aussi suspicieux qu'avant et suivait toujours Frodon de près en arborant un air joyeux. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur luminosité, et il paraissait totalement inoffensif. Cependant, une partie de Frodon restait sur ses gardes. Avec Gollum, on ne savait jamais.

Sméagol finit son poisson et se rejeta immédiatement dans l'eau pour se lancer à la poursuite d'un autre. Sarah l'observa en riant et s'avança de quelques pas pour voir si ses efforts portaient fruit.

« Hé, pas trop vite le puant! » cria Sam qui accéléra le pas, lui aussi.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? » demanda soudain Frodon.

« Faire…quoi? »

« L'appeler le sale, le puant, et le rabrouer à chaque instant. »

« Mais… - hésita Sam – parce que c'est ce qu'il est monsieur Frodon. Rien d'émane de lui à part mensonges et tromperies. C'est l'anneau qu'il veut! Rien ne compte pour lui à part ça. »

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'anneau lui a fait, de ce qu'il continue à lui faire! Ça me fait juste mal au cœur de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Je veux l'aider, Sam, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire. »

« Mais… pourquoi? »

« Parce que je veux croire qu'il pourra redevenir comme avant – murmura-t-il doucement. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous… ne le sauverez pas. » fit Sam avec compassion.

Frodon en fut profondément vexé. « Comment ose-t-il douter de moi? » pensa-t-il avec rage. Les traits de son visage se durcirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi? Rien du tout! » cria-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Sam, blessé par ce ton, se tut et passa devant Frodon sans le regarder. Ce dernier le regarda passer, et ses yeux se chargèrent de tristesse. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il murmura :

« Je suis désolé Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. »

« Moi je sais! – s'écria le jardinier – c'est à cause de l'anneau. Vous ne pouvez pas en détourner votre regard. Je vous ai vu. Vous ne mangez pas, vous dormez à peine. Il est en train de s'emparer de vous, et vous devez le combattre! »

Sam avait parlé avec fougue, mais Frodon avait l'impression que Sam l'accusait de ne pas pouvoir remplir ses responsabilités, d'être _faible_. Il riposta sèchement :

« Je sais ce que je dois faire. L'anneau m'a été confié à moi. C'est ma tâche! La mienne! À moi seul! »

Sur ce, il passa devant Sam en coup de vent, écrasant un arbuste sous son pied. Sarah, quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna à cet instant vers eux en riant et leur fit un signe de la main. Cependant, leurs mines renfrognées lui apprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle vit Frodon venir dans sa direction, les joues rouges de colère, et Sam qui criait :

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez M. Frodon? Vous avez vu le ton que vous prenez? »

Sarah, bouche bée, assista à la fin de la dispute. Lorsque Frodon passa près d'elle, elle voulut le retenir, mais il l'évita et disparut derrière un buisson. Choquée, elle alla à la rencontre de Sam.

« Bon Dieu Sam! Tu peux me dire un peu ce qui se passe? »

Sam, renfrogné, lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Entretemps, ils s'étaient dirigés machinalement vers l'endroit où Frodon avait disparu.

« Il s'est encore mis en colère? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« D'après moi, c'est l'anneau qui a cet effet sur lui. »

« Tu penses? »

« J'en suis presque sûr. Après tout, cet anneau de malheur est sournois, il possède une vie propre, d'après ce que le vieux Gandalf a dit. »

Sarah se tordit les mains un moment, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je vais aller lui parler. » décida-t-elle.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait pas comment elle réussirait à le calmer, ou plutôt à détruire l'emprise que l'anneau avait déjà forgé autour de son esprit, mais il décida de la laisser faire, quoique sans trop d'espoir. La jeune hobbite, quant à elle, dépassa l'arbuste et s'éloigna de la rivière. Elle arriva dans une petite clairière, mais pas de signes de Frodon. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle ne se sentait plus tout à fait sûre d'elle-même à présent. Mais elle ne laissa pas l'incertitude planer longtemps au dessus de sa tête : elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. C'était à ça que servaient les amis… Avisant des branches cassées, elle en déduisit que Frodon était passé par là et reprit son chemin avec détermination.

Après un détour, le ruisseau réapparassait en traversant un bosquet d'arbustes. Frodon se tenait là, assis, lui tournant le dos. Il l'entendit cependant arriver et s'accroupir près de lui.

« Je veux juste le sauver. » commença-t-il lentement.

« Je le sais. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais ton geste est honorable. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'opinion de Sam. »

« Sam ne fait pas facilement confiance au monde, et ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il a dit toutes ces choses. »

« Il croit que je ne suis pas capable de porter l'Anneau… »

« Non, pas du… »

« Laisse moi finir! Il pense aussi que je me laisse facilement tenter par son pouvoir, comme si j'étais intéressé, moi! Il espionne chacun de mes mouvements, ne peut-il pas me lâcher un peu, des fois? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul! Je ne suis pas le Porteur de l'Anneau pour rien! »

Son ton montait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Sarah, exaspérée, lui donna une grosse tape derrière l'épaule.

« Top là! Attends une minute! Tu n'as rien compris du tout! Sam n'a jamais dit, ni même prétendu toutes ces choses dont tu l'accuses. »

« Alors comme ça vous vous êtes tous les deux liés contre moi, hein? Et moi qui croyais que toi au moins tu allais me soutenir! Et moi qui croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi, que je pouvais avoir _confiance_ en toi! Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, arrête de perdre ton temps à me sortir tes grands mots. Laisse moi, je vais me débrouiller tout seul! »

« Écoute-moi au lieu de dire toutes tes bêtises! – se fâcha-t-elle – regarde, on sait tous que les responsabilités du porteur de l'anneau sont lourdes, et tout le monde pense que tu t'es magnifquement débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais l'Anneau, lui, est mauvais et perfide. Même les plus forts peuvent être corrompus par son pouvoir, et toi, tout porteur de l'anneau que tu es, tu n'échappes pas aux règles. Et nous, on est là pour t'aider, pas pour t'embêter. Et on t'aime tous beaucoup alors… euh… enfin Sam t'aime beaucoup, il ne pense qu'à ton bien, alors ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure, c'est insultant! Et puis tu m'as dit que que quand tu te trompes, tu aimes qu'on te le dise? Eh bien voilà, moi je te le dis : tu commets une erreur! Sam t'a dit de te méfier de l'anneau, de le combattre, et il n'a pas tort. Suis ses conseils au lieu d'aller te mettre des idées ridicules dans la tête! »

Sarah se tut, reprenant son souffle et ayant l'impression qu'elle avait trop dit et que Frodon allait se mettre carrément à hurler maintenant, car son visage avait viré au cramoisi et il serrait les poings sous l'effet de la colère. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter tout son courroux, il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Tu as raison. »

Son ton était revêche, mais au moins il entendait raison. Sarah en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle s'autorisa un sourire.

« Allons donc, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête-là non plus. Oui d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu exaggéré mais… »

« Non, non. C'est tout à fait vrai. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. »

« Enfin, je pense que c'est l'anneau qui a cet effet sur toi. Si tu le combattais un peu, ça devrait sûrement aller mieux. »

« Oui, je vais essayer. Je vais maintenant aller m'excuser avec Sam. J'ai vraiment été un triple idiot d'avoir hurlé comme ça. Et… à toi aussi je te dois des excuses. Je dis vraiment trop du n'importe quoi ces derniers temps… »

Il leva la tête et ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de la jeune hobbite. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. »

« N'en parlons plus – répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, soudain troubleé – et ne traite pas de tous les noms non plus, c'est dur de porter ce fardeau, alors tout le monde fait quelques sautes d'humeur par-ci par-là, c'est normal. »

Frodon se leva, suivi de Sarah.

« Une dernière chose – fit-il sans se retourner – merci d'avoir été sincère. C'est ce genre de caractère que j'aime. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla. D'ailleurs, Sarah n'aurait jamais pu donner une réponse quelconque. Complètement médusée sur place, elle sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, et son cerveau commencer à émettre des hypothèses qui à ses yeux étaient tout aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. _Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? Il n'a pas voulu dire que… c'est vrai qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation sur le personnes qu'on aime, mais là ma vieille, tu divagues complètement! C'est pas une déclaration du tout! C'est toi qui te fait des idées. Mais… peut-être que c'est ça après tout? Il a dit : c'est ce genre de caractère que j'aime… ce genre de caractère que j'aime. Ok là, tu deviens complètement folle, c'est juste une phrase comme ça, en l'air. Ouais, juste une phrase comme ça._

C'est avec le cerveau en état d'ébullion qu'elle déambula jusqu'à l'endroit où Sam commençait à établir le campement. En effet, le soir tombait déjà. La tête ailleurs, elle s'assit sur un rocher, près du ruisseau, ne voyant pas Sam lui faire de grands gestes de la main. Frodon n'était pas là : sûrement parti aller chercher du bois. Gollum était absent lui aussi :sûrement allé voir s'il ne pouvait pas dénicher une ou deux bestioles à mettre sous la dent.

Finalement, Sam se découragea et vint lui-même auprès d'elle.

« Sarah, je ne peux pas le croire! Vous l'allez convaincu! Vous êtes géniale! Vous… »

« Tu. »

« Hein? »

« Utilise le « tu » s'il-te-plaît. Combien de fois dois-je encore te le dire? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. J'essaye mais, ça me paraît déplacé. C'est pas comme si je voulais v… te manquer de respect, vois-tu. »

« Mais oublie cette affaire de respect et tout ça! On est tous copains ici, et par conséquent… on se tutoie! »

« Très bien, très bien! Si tu le dis. »

« Bravo Sam! Bon, maintenant, que voulais-tu me dire? »

« Oui, je veux te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait! Bon sang, c'est fort l'influence que tu as sur lui, Sarah! »

« Pas tant que ça. Avec lui, il faut savoir s'y prendre avec les mots. Les grands timides comme toi n'y arriveront jamais. »

Elle étouffa un rire et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Mais Sam paraissait confus.

« Vous vous êtes…disputés? »

« Mais non! Qui a parlé de disputes? On a eu une petite conversation…franche et sans détours. »

Voyant que Sarah ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, il abandonna. L'important pour lui était que Frodon ait fini par entendre raison. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son humeur sombre. Justement, à ce moment précis Frodon émergea dans leur champ de vision, un grand paquet de bois dans les bras. Il déposa le tout par terre tandis que Sam s'en allait à sa rencontre. Frodon s'assit, déjà essoufflé. Ce n'était pas normal… il se fatiguait vraiment vite ces derniers temps. Sarah resta où elle était, soudainement paralysée à la vue de Frodon. Alors que ce dernier regardait dans sa direction, elle détourna rapidement sa tête et fit semblant d'être fascinée par une brindille entraînée dans le courant du ruisseau.

Bientôt, Sam fit crépiter un petit feu, qui ne provoquait pas trop de fumée, et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Le feu était plus là pour les réchauffer que pour faire cuire des aliments. Depuis une semaine, tout ce qu'ils avaient à manger étaient les pains elfiques. Sarah râlait à chaque fois, mais ce soir-là, elle accepta sans réchigner son morceau de lembas et entreprit de le grignoter en silence. Sam et Frodon se jetèrent un regard perplexe mais ne parlèrent pas. Le repas se déroula dans le silence et Sarah fut la première à les quitter. Sméagol était revenu entretemps, mais n'avait rien trouvé à manger, et comme il se méfiait du feu, il s'assit à distance pour les regarder de ses énormes yeux globuleux. Quand Sarah passa à côté de lui, il se contenta de la suivre des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Frodon une fois la jeune hobbite partie.

« J'en sais rien. Je croyais que vous vous êtiez disputés. »

« Pas du tout! Elle t'a dit ça? »

« Non, mais d'habitude elle est comme ça quand vous vous disputez. »

Frodon se leva sans parler. L'obscurité était tombé et les arbres formaient des ombres un peu inquiétantes. Mais Sarah n'était pas partie loin. Elle s'était assise contre un arbre et semblait profiter de l'air du soir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » s'enquit Frodon.

« Moi? Mais rien. » fit-elle à voix basse.

« À quoi penses-tu? »

« Je… c'est… pas grand' chose. Juste… un peu fatiguée. »

« Allons! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Ne veux-tu pas me le dire? »

« Ce… ce n'est pas ça. »

« Bon, peu importe. Si ça te tracasse trop, je suis toujours disponible. » fit Frodon, déçu.

« Oui. Merci. »

Seulement, Sarah ne pensait pas qu'elle lui parlerait de cela un jour.

« Tu viens? »

« Ok. »

Ils s'acheminèrent lentement vers l'endroit de leur feu de camp. À leur arrivée, il était presque éteint. Sam, enroûlé dans sa cape, se préparait à se coucher. Frodon et Sarah l'imitèrent dans le silence. Il ne faisait pas froid et l'herbe était douce. Il n'y avait pas de bruits d'animaux nocturnes, sûrement parce que la région était trop proche de la terre des ténèbres à leur goût. Mais pour les hobbits, c'était une région de tranquilité et de paix comparée aux terres dévastées et stériles qu'ils venaient de traverser. Tandis que les deux autres hobbits plongeaient lentement dans le sommeil, Sarah resta parfaitement éveillée à admirer le ciel. On pouvait y voir quelques étoiles qui n'avaient pas encore été voilées par le nuage menaçant venu de l'Est.

Elle se demanda si les autres membres de leur Communauté étaient en train de regarder les mêmes étoiles qu'eux. Elle se demandait où étaient Merry et Pippin, Grands Pas, Legolas et Gimli. Ils lui manquaient. Le temps où ils dormaient sous la vigilance du Rôdeur lui manquait. Elle se demandait aussi si Gandalf était vivant ou non. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sentit aussitôt que quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit. Elle se sentait anormalement mais délicieusement légère. Elle ressentait chaque souffle du vent, chaque odeur, chaque bruit avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus bizarre : le plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle regardait son propre corps, couché en boule dans le sol, recouvert avec sa cape. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient en une mare obscure autour de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés, alors elle dormait sûrement, mais alors que faisait-elle dans les airs? Qu'était-elle?

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel, et tout son corps pivota tout de suite avec une grâce et une agilité extraordinaires. Les étoiles lui semblaient toutes proches, brillant par intermittence. Le croissant de lune semblait flotter à quelques mètres d'elle à peine, comme si, en tendant la main, elle pourrait toucher sa surface blafarde.

Elle se mit à dériver au gré des courants d'air, s'éloignant de l'endroit où son corps, lourd, pesant et endormi, était prisonnier de la gravité terrestre. Elle semblait être mélangée aux autres particules de la vie. Elle la sentait déferler dans son esprit à chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle inspirait. Au début, elle vola sans but, s'extasiant de tout et de rien comme un nouveau-né. Puis, après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, elle reprit contrôle de ses pensées. Elle regarda en bas, vers la terre des mortels, et vit des forêts et des rivières, des plaines et des villages. Sa vitesse avait augmenté ; elle se sentait entraînée vers une destination inconnue. « Pourquoi tant d'urgence? – s'étonna-t-elle – je ne suis pas pressée, moi. J'ai tout mon temps. Je veux profiter de cette vue. » Mais la volonté qui l'entraînait ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa vitesse augmenta encore. Sarah filait à présent comme une flèche. Le paysage sous elle était flou et les couleurs étaient mélangées les unes dans les autres comme dans un vortex.

Sarah commença à paniquer. Elle se sentait aspirée vers le néant. Utilisant sa volonté, elle tenta d'y résister. « Je ne veux pas aller par là. Pas par là! » À sa grande surprise, le vortex diminua de puissance. Mais dès qu'elle relâcha sa concentration, les flots de couleurs reprirent, et elle fut entraînée une fois de plus. Mais elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. Raffermissant sa volonté, elle ordonna au vortex de disparaître. Après un léger tremblement, comme si une autre volonté lui résistait, le vortex disparut. La soudaine immobilité des choses lui donnèrent le vertige, et elle se sentit tomber vers la terre. Mais elle se reprit en se secouant, et regagna de l'altitude. Le vortex l'avait amenée au dessus d'une vaste plaine s'étendant à perte de vue, avec quelques touffes d'herbes par-ci par-là, et des milliers de cailloux enesevelis dans le sol.

Des hennissements retentirent au loin. Curieuse, Sarah alla de ce côté-là. Dans la nuit, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une colline était en fait un pic rocheux se dressant au milieu de la plaine. Des villages l'entouraient et à son sommet se dressait une grande maison au reflets de bronze. Des écuries étaient construits un peu partout dans chaque village, et de l'intérieur parvenait de temps en temps un hennissement. Curieusement, personne ne semblait dormir. Les villageois s'sffairaient et faisaient de gros paquets en vêtements et en outils. Sarah se sentit attirée par la grande maison imposante. Des soldats étaient postés devant le hall, surveillant les alentours, une lance à la main. Là aussi il y avait une grande effervescence. Des hommes allaient et venaient, s'affairant à seller les chevaux ou à leur passer une bride. Ils semblaient être à la veille de partir quelque part.

Deux hommes vêtus différemment, appartenant sûrement à un rang supérieur, donnaient des ordres à voix basse. Personne ne semblait voir Sarah qui flottait au dessus de leurs têtes comme un fantôme. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée du hall et passa entre les deux soldats sans que ces derniers daignent tourner la tête. Elle suivit en flottant les marches de pierre qui la mèneraient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais arrivée sur la dernière marche, elle poussa une grande exclamation.

« Grands Pas! » - cria-t-elle, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

En effet, le Rôdeur était là, surveillant l'activité des hommes de son œil attentif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Sarah l'avait vu. Cette dernière aurait tellement aimé lui parler! Mais c'était impossible, alors elle se contenta de le regarder avec fascination. Des bruits de voix arrivèrent par la porte d'entrée. Redressant la tête, elle vit, avec un sursaut de joie, arriver Legolas et Gimli qui semblaient sur le bord d'une discussion animée.

« Par ma hache – rugissait le nain – le roi a perdu la tête. Il ne peut pas aller au Gouffre de Helm. C'est foncer droit dans un piège. »

« Il faut le comprendre – répliquait l'elfe – les hommes se défendront mieux là-bas qu'à Edoras. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas les affronter directement? Aller à leur rencontre? Moi je veux en découdre avec eux. »

« Ce serait une mort assurée pour tous. »

Aragorn se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Sarah se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais un vent fort commença à souffler, et elle se sentit repoussée une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles. Elle voulut demeurer encore un moment avec eux, mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas. En quelque sorte, son temps était limité. Elle regarda avec tristesse ses amis devenir de petits points noirs devant le château. Une fois qu'elle les eus perdus de vue, elle sollicita le vortex pour plonger à l'intérieur. Elle avait une idée très précise de sa prochaine destination. Les couleurs reprirent leur course folle et l'air vibra à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle survolait une immense forêt dense et noire, couvrant plusieurs versants de montagnes. Elle se laissa tomber sans hésitation et se sentit passer à travers les branches des arbres. Elle se déposa en douceur sur l'herbe d'une petite clairière. Là, tout près d'un arbre centenaire, dormaient deux hobbits qu'elle ne croyaient pas voir de si tôt.

Lentement, elle flotta jusqu'à eux. Merry et Pippin ronflaient, ce dernier avec son bras posé sur la poitrine de son cousin. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués… À ce moment, comme sentant une présence, Merry ouvrit des yeux bouffis de sommeil et regarda au dessus de lui, en direction de la voûte des arbres. Sarah se pencha au dessus de lui, mais il ne la vit pas. « Comme j'aimerais qu'il me voie – souhaita-t-elle – comme j'aimerais lui parler. Je veux lui parler. Faites que je sois visible. Juste pour une seconde, juste pour une petite seconde! » Sa volonté deferla dans son esprit, et durant une courte et incroyable seconde, Merry vit le visage souriant de Sarah penché sur lui.

« Sarah! » fit-il.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Croyant à un rêve, Merry poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Sarah les regarda encore un moment, avec intensité, comme voulant graver à jamais leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle s'éleva dans les airs. Le vortex la ramena près de son corps endormi. À son grand étonnement, elle vit que Frodon ne dormait pas. Il était assis à côté de son corps et l'observait. Alors que l'esprit de Sarah descendait lentement vers lui, elle le vit sortir sa main pour caresser doucement la sienne. Elle ressentit une bouffée de joie et de tendresse l'envahir, et souhaita qu'elle fût dans son corps pour ressentir ce contact. Tout doucement et insensiblement, elle passa près de Frodon en frôlant sa peau. Ce dernier ne ressentit qu'un souffle d'air tiède, qui malgré tout l'enveloppa d'un sentiment agréablement enchanteur.

Sarah réintégra alors son corps. La minute d'après, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration et son cœur cogner tout doucement dans sa poitrine. Mine de rien, son enveloppe charnelle lui avait manqué.

Elle cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux, comme émergeant d'un sommeil très profond. Elle s'attendait à voir le doux regard de Frodon posé sur elle, mais il venait de se recoucher. Elle avait cependant trouvé la réponse à une question primordiale. À cette pensée elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire et se rendormit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mélanie** : salut! Fais plaisir d'avoir une autre revieweuse. Oui, je sais, dans la plupart des fics, Frodon est avec Sam et puis souvent c'est des slashs, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de fics où il est avec une autre fille, je pense. En tout cas, ma fic a commencé sur un coup de tête avant de devenir sérieuse. Merci de tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plut.


	30. Les moments de rêve ne durent jamais lon

**Les moments de rêve ne durent jamais longtemps**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Les hobbits, toujours guidés par Sméagol, arrivent maintenant en Ithilien, où la nature encore intacte fait renaître leur espoir comme les bourgeons sur les arbres à l'arrivée du printemps. Cependant, même si le moral des hobbits est remonté, Frodon et Sam ont une première dispute concernant Sméagol, à la suite de laquelle Frodon s'en va, furieux. Sarah réussit à le calmer et à lui faire entendre raison, mais elle en sort cependant troublée, car Frodon semble avoir sous-entendu qu'elle lui plaisait. De plus, le soir même un phénomène étrange s'empare d'elle. Son esprit semble se détacher de son corps et s'en va vagabonder auprès de leurs autres compagnons, notamment Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin. Ainsi, elle sait qu'ils vont bien et que de grandes choses les attendent. De retour auprès de son corps, elle surprend un mouvement attendrissant de la part de Frodon veillant auprès de son corps. Il semblerait bien que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre nos deux hobbits…

* * *

Ce fut le soleil perçant à travers ses paupières qui la réveilla, le lendemain matin. Elle se sentait drôlement bien : totalement reposée et prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. De plus, elle était maintenant rassurée par l'état de ses amis. Elle les savait sains et saufs et probablement sur le seuil de leur destin. Frodon et Sam étaient déjà debout et finissaient leur bout de lembas. Sméagol vint alors en sautillant. Il semblait différent… Sarah n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il paraissait plus léger, comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'un poids encombrant. Elle vint rejoindre ses amis. Sam lui jeta un morceau de lembas en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Quand elle se tourna vers Frodon, ce fut pour lui adresser un sourire radieux. Confondu mais charmé, il lui retourna son sourire._

Aussitôt son morceau avalé, Sarah paqueta ses affaires et les trois hobbits et Sméagol se mirent en route. Sméagol, enthousiaste, bondit en avant pour mener le chemin. La nature qui les entourait était verdoyante et belle, quoique silencieuse. Au bout de quelques pas, Sarah entraîna Frodon plus loin et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu la nuit d'avant, en passant seulement sous silence le fait qu'elle l'ait vu en train d'espionner son sommeil. Frodon l'écoutait, émerveillé, et ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il sut que Merry et Pippin allaient bien. Cependant, les nouvelles concernant Grands Pas, Legolas et Gimli fit retomber son entrain.

- Ils partent pour la guerre?- demanda-t-il.

Sarah s'empressa de le rassurer :

- C'est leur destin Frodon, on n'y peut rien. Tout comme ils ne peuvent rien au nôtre. De toutes façons, tu connais Grands Pas. Il ne va pas se laisser intimider par une poignée d'Orques.

Frodon approuva. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'elle ait pu faire cela. La jeune hobbite haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être ton don? - hasarda Frodon.

- Oh, s'il te plaît! Mon don consiste à voir l'avenir ou à pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens. Il ne me confère pas tous les pouvoirs possibles et imaginables.

- Mais, c'était peut-être pour t'informer que les autres allaient bien. Ou bien c'est une réaction à l'envie que tu as eu de connaître leur sort?

- Attends une minute! C'est pas bête ce que tu dis là! Je me suis en effet demandée ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé au reste de notre Communauté.

- Merci – répliqua placidement Frodon – je sais bien que ce n'est pas bête ce que je dis là.

- Mais non Frodon! Je plaisantais, voyons!

Frodon lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé, faisant rire la jeune hobbite de plus belle. Cette dernière passa un bras sous le coude de son compagnon et fit :

- Tout le monde sait que tu es très intelligent, alors arrête de faire ta tête. En tout cas, je pense que tu as raison. Mon don s'y est pris autrement pour m'apprendre ce que je veux savoir, mais le résultat est le même.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri. Au regard interrogateur de Frodon, elle ajouta d'un ton triomphant :

- Mais si c'est vraiment le cas… oh Frodon, je suis _trop_ contente! Ça veut dire que j'arrive à maîtriser mon don! Que j'arrive ENFIN à maîtriser mon don! N'est-ce pas génial? Il a fait ce que je voulais qu'il fasse, tout juste comme Grands Pas l'avait prédit. Woopy!

Elle sauta allègrement sur un rocher au dessus du ruisseau, entraînant toujours Frodon par le bras. Ce dernier protesta un peu, mais se laissa vite gagner par son enthousiasme. Ensemble, ils sautèrent de pierre en pierre en essayant de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Ils arrêtèrent seulement lorsque Sam vint en courant leur dire d'arrêter de faire les gamins.

- Arrête Sam! Espèce de rabat-joie! -se récrièrent Sarah et Frodon d'une même voix.

Puis ils se regardèrent et se sourirent timidement, l'air étonnés. Sam maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à « On a une quête à remplir, faut pas l'oublier… » avant de s'en aller. Les deux autres mirent leur poing dans la bouche pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Mais hors de leur vue, Sam se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Il était content pour son maître. Quand il était avec Sarah et qu'ils s'amusaient comme ça, il semblait laisser une grande partie de ses soucis derrière lui.

L'après-midi, ils firent une pause. Ils avaient laissé le ruisseau derrière eux depuis quelques heures et ils en furent déçus. Quand ils s'assirent par terre, Sméagol s'esquiva de nouveau pour chasser. Après leur sempiternel morceau de lembas, Frodon déclara qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait faire une sieste. Sarah et Sam s'assirent alors côte à côte pour discuter à voix basse.

- J'ai envie de manquer quelque chose de salé – soupira Sam – ce pain elfique a beau être nourrissant, il satisfait pas mon palai.

- Oui, moi aussi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une moitié de saucisse.

- Ou une salade…

- Ou une pomme…

- Du gâteau…

- Du café…

- Une tarte à la viande!

- Du poulet rôti!

- Des côtelettes à l'huile baignés dans une sauce maison!

Ils soupirèrent en même temps. Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence, chacun imaginant toutes ces bonnes choses, simples mais délicieuses, qu'ils n'avaient pas mangées depuis des mois.

Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver de petits fruits par ici -décréta Sam.

Oui, bonne idée. Je t'accompagne.

- Non, vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste ici pour veiller sur M. Frodon.

- Ok, ça, je veux bien, même si je vois pas où est le danger.

- Comment ça où est le danger? Et ce Gollum, il compte pour rien?

- Sméagol? T'exaggères pas un peu? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, au juste?

-Rien. Mais il n'est pas digne de confiance. C'est hors de question que M. Frodon reste tout seul avec lui!- finit-il avec force.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste avec lui. Va trouver tes fruits.

-Peu de chances pour que j'en trouve, mais je vais quand même essayer.

Mais il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il faisait volte-face :

- Et gardez l'œil sur lui hein?

- Oui, Sam, oui…

Lorsque Sam eut disparu de vue, Sarah se releva en soupirant. Décidément, Sam ne changerait jamais. N'ayant rien à faire, elle se promena lentement d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière. Elle ne voyait Sméagol nulle part et un instant eut pitié de lui. Ce devait être horrible de ne rien trouver à manger et d'être réduit à manger des vers! Cela lui rappela une certaine scène dans les marais où s'étant arrêtés pour se reposer et manger un peu, Frodon et elle avait vu Gollum capturer un vers gras et boueux et l'aspirer dans sa bouche comme un spaghetti. Elle esquissa une moue de dégoût à ce souvenir, et eut soudain envie d'en parler avec Frodon.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il se reposait, mais vit qu'il dormait encore. Il était appuyé contre son sac et celui de Sam. Sa tête était légèrement penchée par dessus son épaule gauche et sa main était gentiment posée sur sa jambe. Sa poitrine se soulevait sous sa respiration régulière, laissant deviner un sommeil profond. Sarah, sentant une douce sérénité l'envahir, s'accroupit près de lui. C'était son visage qui la fascinait le plus. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, il avait l'air si fragile, si doux et si jeune dans son sommeil! Presque inconsciemment, elle tendit sa main et frôla doucement la sienne, celle posée sur son genou. C'était si discret, si léger, presque un effleurement. Mais en sentant ce contact, Frodon se réveilla. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux, qui rencontrèrent le regard étonné et un peu gênée de sa compagne.

- Dors – chuchota-t-elle – je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Il ne répondit pas. Il paraissait trop fasciné par la jeune hobbite pour parler. Sarah ressentit un frisson délicieux parcourir tout son corps. Comme elle aimait ce regard posé sur elle, son air fasciné! Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur la sienne et tout délicatement, la serra. Frodon était tellement submergé par la joie qu'il en oubliait de respirer. Il prit à son tour la main de Sarah ; leurs doigts se croisèrent.

- Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais hier soir? - demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

Frodon hocha légèrement la tête.

- À ceci…

Sarah se pencha un peu en avant. Tout son être tremblait d'émotion. Maladroitement, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser était aussi léger qu'un oiseau prenant son envol. Frodon ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment magique avec tous les fibres de son corps. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit jamais arrivée dans sa vie. Le temps semblait s'être figé, les secondes s'écoulaient sans les atteindre. Ils étaient plongés dans un monde à part, un monde de bonheur, leur monde à eux.

Le baiser prit fin, mais la même lumière et la même joie animait leurs regards.

- Sarah…

- Frodon…

- Je t'aime… depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, mais je n'étais pas sûr… je ne savais pas si toi tu…

- Moi non plus. Mais je ne suis heureuse, tellement heureuse! Je t'aime aussi, Frodon.

Et Sarah ne mentait pas. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tellement il était engorgé de bonheur et d'amour. Frodon l'embrassa une fois de plus, avec une tel amour et une telle douceur que Sarah se sentit défaillir. Après cela, Frodon l'attira contre lui et elle appuya avec délice sa joue sur sa poitrine tiède. Frodon l'enveloppa de ses bras et caressa amoureusement ses cheveux.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie -murmura-t-il avec adoration.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant…

"D'ailleurs, est-ce que je ne rêve pas? – se demanda Frodon – parce que si tout ceci est un rêve, j'aimerais dormir éternellement…" Il leva une main et caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune hobbite et la sentit qui posait un léger baiser sur ses doigts. C'était trop réel pour être un rêve! Toutes ces sensations… ces merveilleuses sensations qui le traversaient… étaient réelles elles aussi. Cela ne fit que renforcer son émerveillement.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'émerveiller de ce qu'il leur arrivait et de la passion qu'ils éprouvaient. C'était un sentiment presque douloureux, tellement il était intense. Ils auraient sans doute pu rester ainsi toute la journée, si ce n'est Sam qui arrivait silencieusement dans la clairière, un rameau de fruits rouges à la main. À la vue des deux hobbits élancés, il marqua une pause, et sa bouche s'ouvrit tout grand. Puis, s'étant ressaisi avec difficulté, il fit maladroitement :

- Euuuuh, je voulais pas vous déranger, sûr que non!

- Non, Sam. C'est bon – fit Sarah doucement – tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard.

- Ainsi vous… Frodon et toi vous…

-C'est exact Sam – le coupa Frodon avec un large sourire.

- Ah, je vois. C'est… c'est très bien. Félicitations.

Sam tortillait son rameau de fruits dans sa main, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il sembla trouver lorsque, d'un air faussement réprobateur, il s'exclama :

- Dis donc Sarah, c'est comme ça que tu gardes un œil sur lui?

Sarah marqua une pause, puis comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Ah! Mais ne crois-tu pas que c'est le moyen le plus efficace? Ainsi, si quelqu'un veut lui faire du mal, il devra passer par moi!- finit-elle en donnant un tape affecteuse sur le dos de Frodon.

Ce dernier était abasourdi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?- demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- On parlait de bouffe, Sam et moi, quand il est venu à l'idée de Sam d'aller voir s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose à manger dans les environs. Il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne parce qu'il préférait que je reste ici, à garder un œil sur toi, ce dont je me suis empressée de faire, bien entendu -dit-elle solennellement.

Frodon éclata de rire tout en servant à Sam l'un de ses coups d'œil amusés qui le faisaient rougir. Et cette fois-ci, le jardinier n'échappa pas à la régle. Ses pommettes rosirent ostensiblement et il ouvrait la bouche pour protester un peu lorsqu'il fut coupé par Sméagol qui arrivait comme une fusée pour laisser choir deux créatures poilues et brunes sur les jambes de Frodon tout en émettant des cris d'excitation. C'était des lapins, deux lapins. Mais ils étaient maigres, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os. Cependant, pour Sméagol c'était le plus merveilleux des festins.

- Regardez! – cria-t-il – regardez ce que le bon Sméagol a trouvé!

Il ponctua son enthousiasme avec une petite dance qu'il effectua en tournant sur lui-même et en tapant du poing sur le sol. Frodon était content pour lui, mais en levant la tête, il croisa le regard légèrement réprobateur de Sam.

- Ils sont jeunes, ils sont tendres, ils sont beaux! Mangeons les! Mangeons les! – continuait Sméagol en s'emparant d'un des lapins.

Sarah allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un craquement sec la coupa. Les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent en une moue de dégoût. Sméagol avait brisé en deux le lapin, rompant les vertèbres de son dos. Puis, il y plongea ses dents et arracha ses intestins encore saignants. Instinctivement, Sarah recula et se blottit contre Frodon. À grandes emjambées, Sam arriva près de lui et lui arracha sa proie des dents.

- Vous allez nous rendre malades, en agissant de la sorte! – enragea-t-il – Il n'y a qu'une manière de manger ces lapins et la vôtre n'est pas la bonne!

Sur ce, il s'éloigna avec les deux lapins, un dans chaque main. Sméagol pleurnicha un peu, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il suivit Sam de près, en même temps pour surveiller ses proies, et en même temps pour voir ce qu'il allait en faire.

De leur côté, Sarah et Frodon n'avaient pas eu le temps de placer un mot. Intérieurement, Sarah remercia Sam de son intervention. Elle ne voulait pas être malade. Avec agilité, elle se mit debout, puis tendit sa main à Frodon. Ce dernier sourit et la saisit, laissant Sarah le hisser sur ses pieds.

- On aura du lapin pour le lunch. Ça va nous changer de l'éternel morceau de lembas.

- Oui! Enfin de la vraie nourriture!

- Et dire qu'avec Sam, on parlait justement de ça! Éru nous accorde vraiment sa bénédiction aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Eru nous m'a accordé la bénédiction de ma vie aujourd'hui -fit-il en enveloppant Sarah d'un regard tendre.

Cette dernière sourit timidement, les joues rouges de plaisir. Puis, elle saisit spontanément la main de Frodon et ensemble ils se rendirent près de Sam. Entretemps, ce dernier avait ravivé un petit feu et sortait une casserole de son sac pour la première fois de leur long voyage. Le jardinier devenu cuisinier n'était pas resté oisif. Il était allé chercher un peu d'eau à une source voisine et maintenant le contenu de la casserole bouillait lentement sur le feu. En attendant, Sam avait dépiécé les deux lapins en petits morceaux, provoquant des gémissements et des cris de désespoir de la part de Sméagol.

Sarah s'accroupit à côté de Sam et l'aida à jeter les morceaux de viande dans la casserole bouillante. Frodon fouilla dans le sac de Sam pour voir si, exceptionnellement, Sam avait également songé aux couverts.

- Miam! Je sens déjà le goût du ragoût sur ma langue… -fit Sarah d'un air gourmand.

- Attends, c'est même pas encore cuit.

- Je sais bien, alors dépêche-toi!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? – attaqua Sméagol – ça les abîme! Stupide hobbit joufflu!

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui lui vallut regard noir de la part de Sam.

- Abîmer quoi? – riposta-t-il – ils ont presque pas de viande.

Comme personne ne semblait répondre à ses commentaires, il poursuivit :

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est de bonnes patates…

- Des patates? – s'enquit Sméagol – qu'est-ce que c'est, des patates, mon précieux?

- Pomme-de-terre idiot! – articula Sam – en rondelles, en bouillie, en purée, dans un ragoût… De bonnes frites aussi pour accompagner du poisson frit.

- Pppppuah!

- Même VOUS n'y résisteriez pas!

- Oh si nous y résisterions! Nous, nous le préférons frais et fré-fré-frétillants! Gardez vos vilaines frites!

Sam roula des yeux dans un geste si comique que Sarah dut s'éloigner pour qu'il ne la voie pas s'étrangler de rire.

- Vous êtes désespérant! - fit Sam en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Mais en même temps, la jeune hobbite se rendit compte que Frodon n'était plus près de son sac. Les couverts qu'il avait entrepri de sortir étaient déposés sur le sol. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle.

- M. Frodon?- fit Sam.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence? Non, pas exactement. Des cris d'oiseaux déchiraient de temps en temps le silence pesant. « Des oiseaux dans cette région? – pensa Sarah – je n'en ai encore jamais vu. » Les trilles musicaux se répétèrent encore. Sans réfléchir, Sarah courut sur un sentier sauvage qui semblait la mener vers l'origine de ces cris. Sam la suivit de près, abandonnant le ragoût et le feu.

Au bout de son chemin, Sarah vit soudain Frodon, qui allongé et caché derrière une plante, observait la clairière en contrebas. Elle le rejoignit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Chut, regarde!

Des hommes vêtus essentiellement de noir, avec des arcs, des flèches et des petites hâches bizarres s'avançaient sans bruit. Entretemps, Sam et Gollum imitaient Frodon et Sarah et se cachaient derrière les feuilles pour observer les hommes. De leur promontoire, ils arrivaient à voir loin, et purent s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux : une centaine, tout au plus. Ils apparaissaient de sous les arbres, traversaient la clairière, et s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans les bois.

- Qui sont-ils?- demanda Sam à voix basse.

- Des mauvais hommes – répondit Gollum – serviteurs de Sauron. Ils répondent tous à l'appel du Mordor. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de rassembler toutes ses armées. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. Bientôt, il sera prêt.

-Prêt à faire quoi?

- À faire sa guerre, la dernière guerre, celle qui plongera le monde dans l'ombre.

Les hobbits frissonnèrent. Soudain, Sarah sursauta.

- Frodon, tu te rappelles ma dernière vision? Celle où Grands Pas et les autres se préparaient à aller se battre? Est-ce que tu penses que…

- Non… - interrompit Sméagol – c'est encore trop tôt. Toutes les armées ne l'ont pas encore rejoint.

Sarah décida de le croire, et se dit en même temps qu'elle devrait cesser de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Après tout, leur situation à eux n'avait rien d'enviable non plus.

- Allez, bougeons un peu. Ne restons pas là!- fit Fordon en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Sam le rattrapa brusquement par le bras.

- Regardez M. Frodon!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un animal gros et large, portant une longue trompe encadrée de quatre défenses gigantesques, s'avançait dans la clairière en faisant un bruit de tonnerre chaque fois qu'une de ses énormes pattes se posait sur le sol. Sur son dos se dressait une petite construction en bois qui se balançait à chacun de ses mouvements. Des hommes, debout dans cette construction, regardaient autour d'eux. Le chef, un homme vraiment grand, mesurant au moins deux mètres, extrêmement bronzé et musclé, tirait sur les rênes de l'animal. Ce dernier agita ses énormes oreilles, secoua la tête, et accéléra l'allure.

- C'est un oliphant! - souffla Sam d'une voix excitée.

Ses yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement ne quittaient pas l'animal des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand!- laissa échapper Sarah.

- Personne ne voudra me croire, par chez nous…- continua Sam d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Puis il rit. Un petit rire nerveux et émerveillé. Frodon et Sarah s'échangèrent un sourire. Les mystérieuses trilles des oiseaux invisibles semblèrent se multiplier soudain. Sméagol regarda autour de lui, puis rampa hors de vue.

- Sméagol?

Frodon l'appela doucement, mais il ne revint pas. Lorsqu'il reporta l'attention sur la clairière, une série de flèches traversa son champ de vision, accompagnés de leur sifflement meurtriers. Les serviteurs de Sauron tombèrent un à un. Les flèches semblaient provenir des buissons qui bordaient la clairière. Sarah regarda dans cette direction et vit une partie de la plante se détacher du reste. Bouché bée, elle avança un peu la tête, et découvrit qu'en fait c'était un homme, tout vêtu de vert, capuchon sur la tête, qui bandait une autre flèche à son arc.

Il y en avait plusieurs autres comme lui. Soudain, un visage attira l'attention de Frodon. Pour un moment, il crut rêver. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? » En même temps, une peur qu'il croyait étouffée à jamais refit surface. « Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici! Ce… ce n'est pas possible! ».

L'oliphant, cependant, devenait affolé avec toutes ces flèches qui sifflaient, et il commença à tirer sur les rênes, destabilisant les hommes qui étaient dessus. Plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent.

L'oliphant se dirigeait à présent tout droit sur les hobbits! Ses yeux étaient rouges de fureur, et il barrissait en secouant sa gigantesque tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une massue. Ses défenses balayèrent l'air en coupant net les branches qui étaient au dessus des hobbits couchés. Sam leva une main, sa bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Frodon se jeta sur Sarah pour la couvrir. La jeune hobbite en eut le souffle coupée.

Un sifflement, une flèche qui passe… Un homme tombe depuis le dos de l'oliphant et atterrit à quelques mètres à peine d'où se tiennent les hobbits. Du sang coule lentement de sa bouche. La rêne de l'oliphant reste accrochée à une branche, obligeant l'animal à bifurquer. Bientôt, sa masse énorme disparaît entre les arbres.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Frodon, j'étouffe -fit Sarah d'une petite voix.

Frodon se leva et regarda l'homme mort gisant à côté d'eux.

- Désolé. Est-ce que ça va?

Sarah aquiesça.

-Nous n'avons que trop tardé ici. Allons nous en.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et écarta les branches. Sam se passa la main sur le visage, et émit un soupir nerveux.

- Allez, allez!- les pressa Frodon regardant derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête de nouveau, il entra en collision avec un corps, un corps qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui et qui était tout de vert vêtu. Sam cria, et retira son épée. Il courait vers son maître lorsqu'un autre de ces hommes encapuchonnés sortit d'un buisson et le jeta à terre.

- Frodon!- cria Sarah.

- Reste où tu es!- cria Frodon en retour.

Il sentit des mains dures comme le fer le saisir par l'épaule. Il se débattit, mais ne réussit qu'à raffermir la prise sur ses épaules.

-Lâchez-le! Immédiatement!- cria Sarah, effrayée.

Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Un homme arriva alors, qui semblait être le chef. En le voyant, Sarah eut un choc. Mais avec plus d'attention, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui. C'était juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait terriblement.

Sam voulut se lever, mais l'homme qui l'avait attaqué plaça son épée contre sa poitrine, juste sous le cou.

- Attendez! – s'écria la jardinier – nous ne sommes que d'innocents voyageurs!

Un des hommes s'avança vers Sarah dans l'intention de la prendre, mais cette dernière recula jusqu'au bout du promontoire.

-Laissez-la tranquille!- hurla Frodon.

L'homme se jeta sur elle. Elle l'esquiva et dégaina Dûnnaur en un geste précis et quelque peu sauvage. L'homme recula, effrayé par la flamme de la lame.

-Approchez, et je vous embroche comme un vulgaire lapin!

Sa voix était menaçante, et malheureusement pour l'homme, extrêmement sérieuse.

Celui qui ressemblait à Boromir regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Cela enragea Sarah, qui se précipita en abattant Dûnnaur. Elle fit une entaille dans la cuirasse de l'homme, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Frodon et Sam regardaient, stupéfiés. Sarah s'avança d'un pas. C'est alors que le sosie d Boromir lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Rengainez votre épée, ou vous aurez la mort de votre compagnon sur la conscience.

La pression de l'épée s'accentua sur la poitrine de Sam, qui gémit. Les lèvres de Sarah tremblèrent, et elle fusilla le chef du regard. Mais elle rengaina son épée. Tous les hommes affichèrent des expressions soulagées, et plusieurs se saisirent d'elle et la ramenèrent près de Frodon.

-Salaud!- siffla-t-elle au chef quand elle passa près de lui.

Ce dernier affichait une expression neutre, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, puis fit un autre signe de la main. Sam fut relevé et emprisonné dans l'étreinte d'un homme.

- Vous dites que vous êtes des voyageurs, mais il n'y a pas de voyageurs dans ces terres, seulement des serviteurs de l'ombre.

- Nous sommes liés à une quête qui doit être effectuée dans le plus grand secret. Ceux qui déclarent être opposés à l'ennemi ne doivent pas se mettre en travers de notre chemin -proféra Frodon avec colère.

-L'ennemi dites vous…

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui était tombé de l'oliphant et qui gisait mort.

-Son sens du devoir n'était pas moindre que le vôtre, je suppose. On se demande quel était son nom. D'où il venait. Et s'il avait vraiment un mauvais cœur. On se demande quels mensonges l'ont amené ici, si loin de sa maison. Et s'il n'aurait pasmieux faitd'y rester… en paix!

Il se retourna vers eux. Tandis qu'il parlait, Sarah s'était tortillé pour se libérer un peu de l'étreinte de son agresseur, tout en le faisant croire qu'il la tenait encore fermement. Les paroles du chef étaient sages et amenaient à la réflexion, mais elle avait des choses plus urgentes à penser : comment s'échapper par exemple. À peine le chef s'étant retourné, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme qui la tenait. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et la relâcha pendant une seconde. Ce fut suffisant. Sarah se glissa hors de portée.

-Vas-y Sarah! – cria Frodon – sauve-toi!

Le chef des hommes eut pour la première fois une expression irritée. Mais Sarah se contenta de grincer un peu des dents.

-Ne sois pas idiot Frodon! Pas sans toi.

Le chef eut une expression soulagée. Si cette étrange créature comptait partir avec les deux autres, elle était perdue. D'un simple mouvement de la main, il incita les hommes qui tenait Frodon et Sam à mettre une épée sous leur gorge.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus petite, ou tes amis vont y passer.

Sarah regarda à droite et à gauche comme une bête prise au piège. Le sentiment d'échec était cuisant dans sa poitrine, mais plus que cela, elle avait peur pour Frodon. Allait-il mettre sa menace à exécution? Peu importait à présent, elle avait perdu et elle le savait. L'homme qui ressemblait tant à Boromir le savait aussi, puisqu'il esquissa un sourire.

-Venez maintenant, ne faites plus d'histoires.

Sarah le regarda s'approcher d'elle en ressentant un profond dégoût. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de mettre une main sur son épaule, elle s'esquiva rapidement sans pour autant vouloir s'échapper.

-Abassez vos épées d'abord -ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Avec un sourire amusé, le chef commanda à ses hommes d'obtempérer. Ensuite, elle se laissa prendre de mauvaise grâce par un autre homme vêtu de vert. Elle fut ramené près de Frodon, à qui elle adressa un regard d'excuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas – lui murmura ce dernier – on va s'en sortir.

-Je l'espère…

-Attachez-les!- commanda le chef.

Les hobbits furent méchamment surpris une seconde, mais se laissèrent faire sans réchigner.

* * *

Bon, voici une petite chanson de Kelly Clarkson pour illustrer la scène du baiser entre nos deux petits hobbits :

**A Moment Like This**

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come, and now…_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well, I'm maybe dreaming_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share._

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this…_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

Et voilà, j'ai trouvé que c'est une chanson vraiment belle et qui illustre, disons, l'aspect magique et unique de ce baiser. Alors, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, et écrivez-moi donc un petit mot pour me le faire savoir!

* * *

**Vilya0 :** salut! Oui, je sais pour Sam. C'est un personnage à qui on a donné certains traits de caractère, pas dans le livre, mais dans le film, et je tiens à quand même à les garder. Le plus important après tout, c'est de rester le plus fidèle possible au Sam du film, non? Par contre, je sais que pour Frodon je l'ai un peu beacoup changé. Mais je me défends : c'est dur de ne pas ajouter des traits de caractère à l'un de nos personnages principaux. Voilà! Et puis, je sais pour la relation Sarah/Fro. N'empêche, dans ce chap-ci, ils sont vraiment faits un grand pas, hein? Finalement, tes attentes n'ont pas été vaines, tu as enfin ta petite scène d'action, comme tu l'appelles lol! En tout cas, comme c'est les vacances, je pense que les chaps vont être plus rapprochés! Alors, à bientôt, puisque j'ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié du chap d'après. Nama! 


	31. Prisonniers!

**Prisonniers!

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Dois-je vraiment mettre beaucoup de mots ici? Pas trop, je suppose. Bref, en une phrase : premier baiser entre nos deux amoureux et capture par Faramir du Gondor! Bon, entretemps nos hobbits ont vu leur premier oliphant, ont assisté à la marche de plusieurs autres hommes venus grossir les rangs du Mordor, heureusement massacrés par les hommes de Faramir avant d'atteindre destination. Et puis, à la grande déception de Sam, ils ont préparé un ragoûtde lapin mais n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de prendre la moindre bouchée. Et maintenant, l'anneau se fraye son chemin vers le monde des hommes, si facilement corrompus par son pouvoir. Frodon pourra-t-il garder l'anneau secret?

* * *

_

Leurs mains furent attachées derrière leur dos avec des cordes grossières qui brûlaient leur peau à chaque petit mouvement qu'ils faisaient. On les poussa de l'avant et ils se mirent à marcher tant bien que mal.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques fois pour se reposer mais on avait quelque peu éloigné les hobbits les uns des autres, de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer entre eux. Sarah et Frodon se contentèrent de s'échanger des regards pour puiser du courage dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Les poignets de Sarah commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal. Elle arrivait presque à sentir les nœuds des cordes s'enfoncer dans sa chair. À chaque fois que cela était possible, elle jetait des regards meurtriers au chef. Mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Sam, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à croire la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. _Un moment d'avant_ – songea-t-il – _j'étais sur le point de goûter à ce ragoût de lapin et la seconde d'après, je me retrouve prisonnier de ces hommes._ Il se sentit découragé. Les attaches sur son poignet n'amélioraient guère la situation. _Rien à voir avec les fines cordes elfiques_ – pensa-t-il encore avec un soupir.

Frodon se sentait las. Las et découragé. Il espérait que ces hommes n'en sauraient jamais rien sur l'anneau qu'il portait, parce que si cela devait arriver… Il secoua la tête, ne voulant même pas y penser. Tous ses efforts ne suffirent cependant pas à éloigner une image de sa tête. Boromir les yeux agrandis par l'avidité, courant derrière lui, agrippant sa jambe, roulant sur lui, ses doigts tout aussi avides que ses yeux tâtonnant le col de sa chemise à la recherche de l'anneau. Il jeta un regard nerveux à ce chef qui ressemblait tellement à Boromir… Il avait peur de lui, peur de seulement croiser son regard. Qui sait ce que l'autre arriverait à lire dans ses yeux? Qui sait quels secrets pourrait-il déterrer du plus profond de son regard?

À partir de ce moment, l'anneau se fit lourd, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées et que lui, au contraire, trouvait cela tentant de se faire découvrir. Frodon sentait sa potrine oppressée, attirée vers le sol sous l'effet de la lourdeur. Avec ses mains attachées dans le dos, il ne pouvait même pas le serrer pour alléger la pression sur son cou. Mais il ne fallait pas… il ne fallait pas que ces hommes se rendent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils suspectent ce poids énorme qu'il portait en lui. Il fallait tenir, il le fallait! Tous ses efforts se tendaient à présent à ne pas se laisser entraîner en avant, à mettre un pied devant l'autre, à marcher, à paraître normal. Pourquoi cet anneau maudit s'alourdissait de minute en minute?

Depuis un moment, Sarah vit avec inquiétude que Frodon ne lui rendait plus ses regards. Il gardait les yeux fixés soit tout droit devant lui, soit sur ses pieds. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il trébuchait de plus en plus souvent. Sa poitrine était bizarrement courbée vers l'avant, comme si… _Oh non!_ – pensa-t-elle – _ce n'est pas vrai! C'est cet anneau de malheur! Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi?_ Elle aussi savait ce qui arriverait si les hommes s'emparaient de l'anneau. Ils ne résisteraient pas à son pouvoir et l'utiliseraient. Et alors l'œil de Sauron… Elle frissonna. Tout son corps et son esprit se tendaient vers Frodon. Elle voulait le réconforter, le serrer contre elle, mais ces maudits hommes l'en empêchaient. Elle trouvait cela intolérable. Sa colère afflua de nouveau. Juste comme elle se tordait brusquement entre les mains de son gardien, le sosie de Boromir annonça :

- Nous allons faire une pause ici.

Frodon sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir avant de s'écrouler à genoux, à la surprise de son gardien.

- M. Frodon! – tempéta Sam en se débattant.

Pendant que l'attention était dirigée vers Frodon, Sarah utilisa une méthode qui ressemblait drôlement à celle qu'elle avait déjà utilisée pour se dégager de son gardien. Elle donna un coup de pied sur le genou de l'homme qui poussa un cri avant de la lâcher. Mais cette fois elle ne pensa même pas à s'échapper. Elle courut droit jusqu'à Frodon et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Frodon, ça va? – murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier transpirait et respirait bruyamment.

- Je vais bien. N'attire pas l'attention ici.

Elle compris immédiatement. Au même moment le chef arriva à grandes emjambées et demanda :

- Votre ami est malade?

- Non, juste un peu fatigué. Votre homme a trop appuyé sur ses épaules – mentit-elle en lui jetant cependant un regard réprobateur.

- Est-ce vrai, Harold?

- Mais… non, capitaine Faramir - balbutia ce dernier – il ne m'avait pas semblé que…

- Vous savez – l'interrompit Sarah –il est temps que vous vous rendiez compte que vousêtes plus _grands_, et que votre force est peut-être aussi plus _grande_. Alors,si vous ne voulez pas nous voir en morceaux à la fin, ménagez un peu vos bras. Sinon, on peut toujours rester là. Ça nous arrange même! Portez-nous si vous tenez tant que ça à notre charmante compagnie.

Le capitaine Faramir en question ne parut pas apprécier ce que la jeune hobbite avait dit. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle en la regardant d'en haut. Agenouillée comme elle l'était, il lui sembla encore plus grand. Instinctivement, elle se mit devant Frodon dans un geste protecteur. Elle sentit Frodon prendre sa main dans la sienne et cela lui donna du courage.

Mais Faramir ne leur fit rien. Il se contenta de dire :

- J'espère que vous vous êtes assez reposés. On va repartir maintenant. Mais avant…

Il fit un signe à trois de ces hommes qui portaient des bandeux verts. Sarah les dévisagea avec méfiance.

- On va devoir vous bander les yeux – continua-t-il – la route que nous allons emprunter est connue de nous seuls. Tout étranger qui découvrira le secret devra être immédiatement exécuté.

La menace lui semblait assez claire. Les hobbits se laissèrent faire encore une fois. Se révolter ne servirait à rien. Sarah plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de Frodon, avant qu'un bandeau ne l'aveugle complètement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi, en trébuchant sans arrêt sur les drôles de racines qui émergeaient du sol. Peu à peu, ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui tombait en cascade. Ce bruit s'intensifiait à chaque nouveau pas qu'ils faisaient. Les brouissailles envahissaient maintenant la route et les hobbits marchaient inconfortablement, menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Finalement, les hommes durent trouver qu'ils avaient assez souffert, et les prirent dans leurs bras. À mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait à ses oreilles, elle ressentit une nouvelle frayeur naître dans son esprit. Et si les hommes allaient les noyer dans quelque lac inconnu au milieu de nulle part? Terrorisée, elle chassa cette idée. Ils ne s'auraient pas donné toute cette peine pour les amener si loin, ils les auraient tués sur place s'ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser d'eux. _Mais alors, qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux?_ Impossible dès cet instant de chasser cette crainte. Elle était là et elle attendait.

Soudain, alors que les mouvements de l'homme qui la portait la ballotaient dans tous les sens, elle fut envahie par ce doux et bref moment où elle avait été dans les bras de Frodon. Déjà, la chaleur du corps du jeune hobbit lui manquait. Ce moment merveilleux avait été tellement bref! Tout comme leur moment de répit. Ils étaient maintenant entraînée dans une nouvelle aventure dangereuse qui serait peut-être bien leur dernière. « Frodon – pensa-t-elle avec toute son âme – Frodon! Souffres-tu encore du poids de l'anneau? J'espère que tu vas bien. »

Le bruit de l'eau était maintenant assourdissant à ses oreilles. Vaguement, elle entendit leurs ravisseurs s'échanger quelques mots, puis il lui sembla qu'ils commençaient à monter en altitude par des escaliers. Elle sentait des gouttes d'eau et d'humidité qui tombaient sur les parties de son visage qui n'étaient pas cachées par le foulard. La sensation de fraîcheur lui fit quelque bien, mais pas assez pour chasser ses appréhensions. Elle n'entendait plus maintenant que les pas réguliers de l'homme qui la portait et le bruit de l'eau (si près qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher le rideau liquide). Cela lui fit redouter un instant que son porteur ne la traîna dans une autre direction que celle suivie par les autres, puisqu'elle n'entendait plus leurs pas. Mais avant qu'elle eût eu le temps de paniquer, l'homme acheva de monter les escaliers. Sarah le sentit un peu essoufflé. Encore quelqus murmurs, puis on la déposa sur le sol ferme. D'un coup peu soigneux, on lui retira le bandeau, ainsi que les liens qui lui entravaient toujours la peau des poignets. Se frottant machinalement la zone rougie par les cordes, Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Un homme près d'elle s'affarait à retirer le bandeau des yeux de Frodon tandis qu'un autre faisait la même chose avec Sam. Dès que l'homme se fut éloigné, Sarah vint auprès de son ami et le serra avec bonheur dans ses bras. Frodon aussi paraissait soulagé et heureux de la voir. Il lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota à son oreille :

- J'ai eu peur qu'on m'entraîne loin de toi.

- Moi aussi.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- En fait, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses horribles pendant le trajet. Mais finalement, je pense qu'ils ne vont ni nous noyer, ni nous hâcher en menus morceaux.

Il y eut un silence, puis Frodon annonça avec un tremblement dans sa voix :

- C'est l'anneau qu'ils veulent, même s'ils ne savent pas que je l'ai. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent.

- Non, bien sûr – Sarah le serra plus fort – est-il toujours aussi lourd?

- Non, ça va mieux depuis un moment.

Frodon sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le bras. C'était Sam et il paraissait un peu anxieux. Frodon s'éloigna de Sarah avec regret. Il avait l'impression que juste le fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui redonnait des forces. Sam fit un petit signe de tête à sa gauche ; en suivant son regard Frodon vit que Faramir achevait de parler à l'un de ses hommes et venait dans leur direction.

Faramir s'assit sur un tonneau pour être à peu près à leur hauteur. Mais même ainsi il les dépassait encore d'une bonne tête.

- Mes hommes disent que vous êtes des Orques espions – commença-t-il sans plus de manières.

- Des espions? Non mais attendez une minute! – s'offusqua Sam.

Personne ne pouvait traiter un hobbit d'espion, tout de même! Et pire que ça, des Orques espions!

- Si vous n'êtes pas des espions, alors qui êtes-vous?

Son regard s'attarda sur chacun des hobbits mais personne ne baissa la tête.

- Nous sommes des hobbits – le renseigna Frodon – de la Comté. Frodon Sacquet, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme. Elle, c'est Sarah Soucolline et lui c'est Sam Gamegie.

- Votre garde du corps? – lança Faramir avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Son jardinier – répliqua Sam sèchement.

- Et où donc est votre ami fouineur? Cette créature errante, qui a un aspect répugnant?

Sarah sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais Frodon répondit presque aussitôt.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre.

La jeune hobbite vit le regard étonné que Sam lança à son maître, et avec un picotement au cœur, vit que Faramir l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Frodon cependant continuait :

- Mes compagnons et moi sommes partis de Fondcombe avec sept compagnons. Nous en perdîmes un dans la Moria. Deux étaient de ma race. Il y avait aussi un Elfe, un Nain et deux hommes, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et Boromir du Gondor.

La lueur amusée que Faramir avait dans les yeux disparut à la mention de Boromir. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de satisfaction. Sans prêter attention à elle, Faramir demanda :

- Vous êtiez un ami de Boromir?

Moment d'hésitation.

- Oui, en ce qui me concerne.

- Vous seriez alors sans doute attristé d'apprendre qu'il est mort – fit-il en se levant.

Le choc fut terrible. Sarah sentit presque son cœur arrêter de battre tandis que Sam ouvrait de grands yeux stupéfaits. Seul Frodon réussit à garder contenance et à rester calme. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait presque à cette nouvelle… mais il n'en était pas moins choqué que les deux autres.

- Mort? Comment? Quand? – s'atterra-t-il.

- En tant que ses compagnons, j'espérais que vous me l'apprendriez.

Frodon ne sut pas quoi répondre et croisa le regard de Sam et Sarah.

- C'était mon frère – murmura doucement Faramir, ne semblant pas remarquer le mutisme des hobbits.

_C'est donc pour cela que je l'ai presque confonfu avec Boromir la première fois que je l'ai vu_ – pensa Sarah – _mais bon sang, et si lui aussi, comme son frère, veut s'emparer de l'anneau?_ À cette hypothèse elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. Frodon lui avait tout raconté, comment Boromir l'avait soudainement attaqué et comment il avait dû mettre l'anneau pour lui échapper. _Tous les humains vont devenir fous s'ils espèrent le posséder_ – songea encore Sarah – _et Faramir ne semble pas de ceux qui échappent à cette règle._

Faramir ordonna à ses hommes de donner à manger aux hobbits, après quoi on les conduisit à un lit de fortune fait d'un semblant de matelas et de quelques couvertures. L'eau de la cascade tombait tout près de leur lit, produisant un bruit assourdissant. Sarah trouvait que ce rideau d'eau était vraiment une très belle chose. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le moment le plus merveilleux fut lorsque le soleil se coucha et lorsque ses derniers rayons orangés transpercèrent le rideau en le rendant aussi éclatant que de l'or. Ensuite, des millions de couleurs se font formées, toutes emprisonnées dans l'eau tombante, le faisant ressembler à une cascade de diamants.

Mais ensuite la nuit était tombée et peu à peu la grotte fut remplie de ténèbres. L'humidité régnant sur les lieux rendaient les hobbits mal à l'aise. Ils avaient parfois l'impression d'étouffer. C'est avec une certaine crainte sur l'avenir que les trois hobbits se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas. Sam poussa un profond soupir, comme voulant évacuer tous les malheurs de la journée. Sarah se cala dans les bras de Frodon, cherchant son réconfort, et Frodon la saisit par la taille.

- Essaie de dormir – lui chuchota-t-il – j'ai l'impression que demain va être une journée encore plus rude.

- Penses-tu qu'il soit au courant pour l'anneau? – dit-elle d'une voix plus bas qu'un murmur.

- Je ne crois pas. Il l'aurait déjà pris.

- Mais il est au courant pour Gollum.

- Peut-être qu'il l'a vu, mais il n'est pas sûr s'il est vraiment avec nous ou pas.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il ne faudra pas qu'il le capture ou sinon il va tout révéler.

- Tout… même l'existence de l'anneau…

Ses dernières paroles furent prononcées aussi bas qu'un soupir et Sarah l'entendit à peine. Elle sentit ses bras se crisper légèrement autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- J'ai peur – avoua Frodon d'une voix rauque.

- De quoi? – demanda Sarah naîvement. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire ce qu'elle redoutait.

- Peur qu'il me prenne l'anneau. Une fois en sa possession, il n'aura plus besoin de nous, et qui sait ce qu'il fera de nous à ce moment-là?

- Il va peut-être nous relâcher. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ses ennemis. Il n'a aucune raison de nous tuer.

Frodon tressaillit légèrement.

- Il peut avoir des raisons, des raisons que seuls les hommes avides de pouvoir trouvent logiques et raisonnables. Il peut vouloir passer sous silence le fait qu'il ait l'anneau, et pour cela, nul autre que lui-même ne doit le savoir. Or, nous, nous savons…

- Nous savons… - répéta Sarah d'une voix blanche.

Elle trembla de peur et utilisa tout ce qu'elle avait pour se maîtriser.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur de lui. Il faut… il faut que nous nous échappions, Frodon!

- Et comment? – répondit celui-ci avec lassitude – l'unique entrée est gardée. Et même si on réussissait à s'échapper d'ici, ses hommes patrouillent partout dans les environs. Non, c'est impossible.

- Mais on pourrait s'échapper pendant le trajet, si trajet nous faisons demain matin. Parce que à ce que je sache, cette grotte n'est qu'un abri pour la nuit. Faramir ne vit pas ici, tout de même.

- Comment s'échapper avec les mains liées et un bandeau sur les yeux?

Sarah ne répondit pas. Son visage affichait un air de profond désarroi. Frodon la regarda un moment, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

- On peut toujours compter sur la chance – fit-il sans y croire.

- C'est tellement injuste… - désespéra Sarah.

- Tout ce qui nous arrive depuis le début est injuste. Cette quête est injuste et les choses que nous avons subies sont injustes. Mais comme disait le vieux Bilbon, pour chaque bonne chose, il faut endurer plusieurs mauvaises. Et c'est vrai, je veux bien payer le prix de toutes ces injustices en échange de cette magnifique chose.

Sarah l'écouta parler, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

- Pour sauver la Terre du milieu et détruire l'anneau Unique, pour préserver la paix de la Comté, c'est en effet une très bonne chose – prononça tout bas Sarah.

- Non… fit doucement Frodon en caressant ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais. Je parlais de toi.

Sarah conserva un silence chargé d'émotions. Frodon continua tout aussi doucement :

- Sans cette quête, je serais toujours en train de me châmailler inutilement avec toi, je ne t'aurais jamais vraiment connue, tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé, et moi non plus.

- Frodon… - gémit Sarah, effrayée par cette éventualité qu'elle savait vraie.

- Chut, écoute-moi Sarah. Ton amour est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et je ne l'échangerai contre nulle autre chose au monde. Et si pour t'aimer et pour pouvoir être aimé par toi, il faut endurer toutes les souffrances du monde, je suis heureux de le faire.

Après cette longue déclaration, il attendit fébrilement la réponse de sa bien-aimée. Mais Sarah ne disait rien, et pour un moment Frodon eut peur de toutes ses confessions. Finalement, Sarah releva les yeux vers lui et il vit qu'elle pleurait. En dépit de cela, derrière toutes ses larmes, elle souriait.

- Frodon, ce sont les plus belles choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites. Et c'est que je ressens aussi envers toi. Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les mots, mais mon amour pour toi est là, tout au fond de mon cœur. Je l'éprouve à chaque seconde que je passe près de toi. Je le ressens si fort maintenant! Je… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, et puis… je t'aime si fort…

Elle ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de joie de couler sur son visage. Elle qui pleurait si rarement! Il faudrait la voir, en cet instant…

Frodon était fou de joie et en même temps extrêmement ému. Il savait, non il sentait presque cet amour profond dont Sarah parlait. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle puisse éprouver cela pour lui un jour. Depuis les tout premiers instants, il avait cru qu'entre elle et lui, c'était un amour impossible, tellement le fossé était grand. Mais ils ont su construire un pont solide au dessus de ce fossé et ils ont su donner une chance l'un à l'autre pour le traverser et se rencontrer.

Avec une main, il caressa sa joue douce encore mouillée de quelques larmes qu'il sécha tendrement. Dans l'obscurité, ses lèvres rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune hobbite et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Frodon se redressa un peu et l'embrassa encore et encore, profondément, passionément, savourant longuement cet amour profond qu'elle lui transmettait à chaque baiser.

Bientôt, tout contre son épaule et dans ses bras protecteurs, Sarah s'assoupit. Frodon resta un moment éveillé en ressentant fortement le corps de la jeune hobbite contre le sien, puis il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Sarah sentit son cerveau s'entourer de brume. Presque tout de suite, elle reconnut la sensation de se glisser dans son don de vision. Elle s'y glissait parce qu'elle voulait sûrement savoir quelque chose. _Mais que voulait-elle savoir?_ Tandis qu'elle se posait la question, la grotte où ils dormaient apparut autour d'elle. Elle était toujours couchée dans les bras de Frodon et entendait sa respiration régulière. Mais elle ne sentait sa présence que faiblement ; elle n'était plus dans la même réalité que lui. Elle se leva sans distourber le sommeil de Frodon et Sam, et s'avança dans la grotte obscure. Elle fit le tour sur elle-même tout en se posant la même question : _que voulait-elle savoir?_

_Si Faramir va prendre l'anneau ou pas._

La voix avait retenti si clairement qu'elle sursauta et se retourna. Sam était là, avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage qui la fit frissonner. Puis, il disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. _Si Faramir va prendre l'anneau… mais qui est Faramir? Quel sorte d'homme est-il? Est-il si semblable à Boromir, ou en dépit de tout extrêment différent?_

Il n'y avait personne dans la grotte et le seul bruit était celui de la cascade qui tombait. Lentement, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier. Partout, la couleur des objets était plus foncée, leur donnant une dimension irréelle. Quand elle eût descendu la dernière marche, elle fut pétrifiée sur place par une scène terrible. Les hommes de Faramir formaient un cercle au centre duquel montaient des cris effroyables. Elle ne les entendait pas, mais elle savait que la créature criait, elle le ressentait tout en elle. L'un des hommes donna un coup de pied à celui qui demeurait invisble à Sarah, redoublant ses cris. Ensuite, un autre homme s'effaça et Sarah vit qui ils tourmentaient. Sméagol. Elle eut un haut le corps. L'un des hommes complètement vêtu de vert lui donna un autre coup pied avant qu'un autre ne le prenne à la gorge. Toute cette scène se déroulait devant les yeux de la jeune hobbite sans produire le moindre son, comme si elle était sourde. L'un des hommes gesticulait en brandissant ses poings et Sarah lut sur ses lèvres le mot « Parle! ». On essayait de soutirer des informations à Sméagol, c'était évident. Sméagol criait et secouait brusquement la tête, ses yeux agrandis de terreur presque sortis de leurs orbites. Après de nouveaux coups, Sméagol se calma brusquement, laissant sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine. Les hommes aussi arrêtèrent de bouger. Puis, lentement, Sméagol releva la tête et regarda Sarah droit dans les yeux. Lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit tout grand, et un son guttural et terrifiant en échappa, le seul son que Sarah arriva à entendre.

_- Aaaaaaaaaa…_

Sarah se boucha les oreilles mais la voix s'insinuait en elle. Cela paraissait durer des heures et des heures. « Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête! » supplia-t-elle. Devant elle, elle vit Gollum fermer la bouche en produisant un autre son :

_- Noooooooooooooooo…….._

Pantelante, Sarah laissa ses bras retomber contre son corps. Le monde sortit brutalement de son mutisme et les bruits qui remplirent l'espace furent si violents que Sarah sentit sa tête bourdonner. Les hommes en vert lâchaient Gollum, qui s'esquivait, et scandaient dans sa direction :

_- Aaaanneau! Aaaanneau! Aaaanneau!_

Prise de tremblements, Sarah fit demi tour pour s'enfuir, mais quelqu'un se dressa sur son chemin. Faramir. Alors elle sut que c'était à Faramir que ses hommes s'adressaient.

_- Aaanneau! Aaanneau!_

Continuaient-il de crier. Faramir sourit. D'une main, il tenait une épée, et de l'autre…

_- Frodon!_ – cria Sarah, effrayée.

Sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine. Faramir tira sur la chaîne pendue au cou de Frodon, dévoilant l'anneau Unique. Avec un sourire encore plus large, il abattit son épée. Ce fut le noir complet tandis que Sarah serrait ses paupières de toutes ses forces. Les bruits et les clameurs s'estompèrent peu à peu. Doucement, Sarah ouvrit les yeux, soulagée que sa vision ait prit fin. Mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa avec un hoquet que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur maintenant, sous les rayons resplendissants du soleil. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, les murs, les rues, les pavés. Elle était dans une cité qui lui était inconnue. Beaucoup de gens en armures argentés se bousculaient autour d'elle en riant et en criant. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, et en fragments, comme dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un qui avait trop vu. D'abord Boromir, un énorme drapeau planté devant lui, proclaimaient d'une voix forte la victoire du Gondor sur ses ennemis. Ensuite, Boromir et Faramir riant et entrechoquant leurs coupes, parmi la foule de soldats qui les acclamaient. Puis, un vieil homme avec un manteau en fourrure s'adressait à Boromir. Tout ce que Sarah comprit de son dicours fut « Fondcombe ». Mais ce n'était pas dur pour elle de comprendre les propos de l'homme qui semblait être le père de Boromir : il demandait à son fils aîné de partir pour Fondcombe. Ensuite, le visage de ce même homme se tordait dans une expression de mépris tandis qu'il s'adressait à Faramir. Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit, ou ce que Faramir avait dit, mais en cet instant, instinctivement, elle eut pitié de Faramir. Et la dernière image, ce fut Boromir partant sur un beau cheval. Il portait les armoirires de son royaume. _« Rappelle-toi de ce jour, petit frère…_ » fit-il avant de se retourner pour ne jamais revenir. Faramir leva la tête et le regarda, et Sarah le trouva terriblement jeune, jeune et désorienté.

Tout cela s'était passé trop vite pour qu'elle puisse donner un sens à ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais alors même qu'elle essayait de comprendre, un tourbillon argenté brouilla les images et fit disparaître le visage de Faramir, Boromir qui s'en allait sur son cheval, et le père de ces deux jeunes gens, caché dans un recoin obscur, qui observait…

Quelques secondes tard, Sarah reprit connaissance dans les bras de Frodon. Elle était en sueur. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Frodon pour respirer, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était si… fatiguée… tellement fatiguée… Avec un soupir, elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent… Frodon grogna dans son sommeil. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui. Qui est-ce? Sûrement Bilbon. Que fait-il là, à le déranger dans son sommeil? Il ne faisait sûrement pas jour, pas encore. Par Eru! Il voulait juste dormir! Dormir et oublier! La quête, la capture par ce Faramir, tant d'évènements désagréables. Juste dormir et oublier…

_Faramir…_

Comme si quelqu'un avait actionné le bouton de réveil dans sa tête, Frodon ouvrit grands ses yeux, sentant toute trace de sommeil disparaître. Il tenait toujours Sarah dans ses bras, une Sarah qui avait transpiré abondamment. Il ne fait pourtant pas si chaud… Au delà du corps endormi de Sarah, une paire de bottes… Frodon avala sa salive avant de lever les yeux. Il vit le visage de Faramir qui le regardait.

- Veuillez venir avec moi – dit-il tout bas.

Frodon hésita un moment, puis obtempéra. Il se souleva le plus doucement qu'il pût et se mit debout. Sarah gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Frodon lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis suivit Faramir qui s'éloignait déjà.

Faramir le guida vers une brèche de la grotte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Là, le bruit de l'eau était plus fort que jamais. Frodon rejoignit Faramir qui se penchait pour regarder quelque chose en bas. Frodon se pencha à son tour et vit un lac où la cascade déversait ses eaux. Il avait une lueur bleuté sous les rayons de la lune.

Frodon lui trouva un aspect magique et sacré, qu'augmentait le calme qui régnait sur toute son étendue. Le hobbit ne savait pas pourquoi Faramir l'avait amené là. Alors qu'il le regardait en quête d'une réponse, le rôdeur du Gondor désigna le lac avec son bras et chuchota :

- Là, en bas.

Frodon se pencha de nouveau. Et là, il eut presque le souffle coupé. Une créature glissante s'était hissé sur un rocher au milieu du lac, tenant un poisson qui lui glissait entre les mains. La créature émit quelques grognements en frappant le poisson contre la roche. Frodon sentit le découragement l'envahir. _Pourquoi?_

Et alors, Gollum se mit à chanter de sa voix légèrement nasillarde :

- Le lac est beau, fraîche est eau, c'est délicieuuuux! Tout c'que nous voulons, c'est du poisson, fort bien goûteuuuux!

Encore une fois, il frappa le poisson contre le rocher et puis se mit à le dévorer. Il paraissait content. Faramir parla de nouveau :

- Entrer dans le Lac Interdit est puni de mort.

Frodon sentit un frisson glacé traverser son corps de haut en bas. Mais le pire restait à venir : Faramir , d'un signe de tête, le fit regarder des deux côtés de lui. Cachés derrière les rochers, des archers visaient Gollum avec leurs flèches prêtes à partir.

- Ils attendent mon commandement. Dois-je donner l'ordre?

Frodon se mordit la lèvre et sentit sa colère monter contre Faramir. Il lui semblait que le capitaine se divertissait de son embarras. Faramir savait qu'il avait menti, il savait qu'il connaissait Gollum et il savait qu'il était le plus fort, que Frodon était son prisonnier et qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter de risqué. Levant la tête, le hobbit s'aperçut avec horreur que Faramir levait déjà lentement le bras. Les cordes des arcs cachés dans l'obscurité se tendirent un peu plus. Dans le lac, Gollum reprit sa petite chanson en prenant un autre poisson entre ses mains. Faramir leva son bras un peu plus.

Au dernier moment, Frodon s'écria :

- Non, attendez!

Faramir arrêta son geste et regarda Frodon avec un petit sourire en coin qui faillit mettre le hobbit hors de lui. Néanmoins, il s'obligea à expliquer d'une voix calme :

- Cette créature est liée à moi, et moi à elle. C'est notre guide!

Faramir hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il s'attendait un peu à cette réponse.

- Pitié! – le supplia Frodon – laissez-moi aller le rejoindre!

Faramir le laissa languir quelques secondes, puis acquiesça de la tête. Frodon ne demanda pas son reste et fila le long de la paroi rocheuse pour atteindre le lac. Il y arriva non sans quelques difficultés, puis entreprit de s'approcher de Gollum qui arrachait les arêtes d'un poisson qui se débattait encore.

- Sméagol – l'appela doucement son maître.

Sméagol tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Frodon, le poisson à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

- Sméagol, le maître est là! Allez, venez!

Comme la créature ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Frodon lui fit signe d'approcher et haussa un peu la voix.

- Approchez Sméagol!

- Nous… devons partir? – s'enquit-il non sans une note de suspicion dans la voix.

- Sméagol, ayez confiance en Maître!

La créature prit le poisson entre ses dents et entreprit de ramper le long de la bande rocheuse en direction de Frodon. La lueur de méfiance qui animait son regard ne disparut pas pour autant. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose… dans le comportement de son maître. D'ailleurs, à mesure qu'il avançait, Frodon marmonnait d'une façon encourageante :

- Venez Sméagol, gentil Sméagol. Allez… c'est bien… allez…

* * *

**RARs :**

**Moon light of dreams :** Waouh! Merci beaucoup pour tes 3 reviews! Tu ne liras pas la réponse que quand tu seras rendue au chap 31! Mais perds pas courage, please! Et je te réponds quand même, parce que de toutes façons je sais pas où te mettre ça. Alors voilà, oui j'insère des répliques qui sont pas du film. Après tout, il y a un nouveau personnage et il peut pas rester muet tout le temps, hein? Oui, pour moi les émotions sont très importantes, alors à chaque fois que je peux, je donne le point de vue de tout le monde. Et enfin, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et je serais encore plus contente si tu continues l'histoire.

**Vilya0 :** Ouais, est devenu vraiment désespérant! Si on peut même plus reviewer… en tout cas, l'important c'est que tu aies réussi. Oui, ils se sont embrassés j'avoue que j'avais drôlement hâte à ce chap, mais bon. Ouais, c'est sûr que Sam va se sentir un peu délaissé, mais on l'oublie pas pour autant, hein? Après tout, notre petit jardinier a encore un grand rôle à jouer avant la fin. Alors, tu penses que j'ai pas vraiment changé Fro? Ça se peut que tu aies raison après tout. Je dois dire que je fais tout mon possible pour le faire ressembler au Fro du film, mais parfois c'est juste vraiment dur parce que disons, dans le film, on ne le voit jamais amoureux de quelqu'un. Alors comment doit-il se comporter? Il faut se référer à son comportement en générale. Et puis s'il y a un point dont je suis quand même fière, c'est de bien connaître Fro. Je peux aisément l'imaginer dans des scènes qui ne figurent dans le film. Tu penses qu'il devrait avoir plus de fougue? Lol. Ptet que t'as bien raison! On va tenir ça en compte dans les prochains chaps. Nama!


	32. De l'ombre à la lumière

**De l'ombre à la lumière**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Toujours prisonniers de l'homme connu sous le nom de Faramir, les hobbits sont amenés dans une grotte surplombant un lac, leur repère pour la nuit. Là, Gollum refait son apparition dans le Lac Interdit, et Frodon est envoyé pour l'attirer hors du Lac et d'une mort certaine. De son côté, Sarah a une vision où Gollum révèle à Faramir que l'anneau de pouvoir est juste à sa portée. Cette vision est suivie d'une autre, ressemblant plus à un souvenir, où les relations entre Faramir, son frère Boromir et son père Denethor sont dévoilées. Les deux visions donnent une image contradictoire du capitaine du Gondor. Que veut donc dire tout ceci? Sarah n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Son seul souci pour le moment est d'empêcher Gollum de parler.

* * *

_

Sarah se réveilla en sursaut, ayant l'impression que quelque chose manquait. L'espace à côté d'elle était vide! Malgré sa fatigue, elle se leva et tituba jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle.

- Frodon?

Elle se retourna. Ce n'était que Faramir qui lui souriait.

- Où est Frodon? Où l'avez-vous emmené?

- Il est parti.

- Quoi?

Sarah refusait de croire ce mensonge odieux. Voyons donc! Frodon ne pouvait pas partir! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner! Elle sentit tout de même le doute s'insinuer en elle, un doute qu'elle chassa aussitôt d'un mouvement de tête coléreux.

- Où es-il? Où est-il? – répéta-t-elle avec affliction.

Faramir la regarda. Bien, tout air de révolte avait disparu de son visage. Inutile de prolonger sa souffrance plus longtemps.

- Il est parti en bas, rejoindre votre quatrième compagnon.

- De quoi vous parlez?

- Vous savez bien, cette créature rampante et sale. Votre guide, à ce que j'ai compris.

Sarah se sentit glacée d'effroi. Ces hommes avaient capturé Gollum! Elle se rappela brusquement sa vision et comprit que Gollum allait parler. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose! Mais quoi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais la situaton devenait urgente. Bon, d'accord, une chose à la fois. Premièrement, rejoindre Frodon. Ensuite, ils pourront peut-être neutraliser Gollum. Sans plus regarder Faramir, elle avança péniblement jusqu'à la paroi rocheuse ; ses jambes lui parassaient de coton. Alors qu'elle voulait descendre jusqu'au lac, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- Où allez-vous donc? – retentit la voix de Faramir.

- Je vais aller rejoindre mon ami! – répliqua-t-elle brusquement.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Quoi?

- Je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas de raison de descendre. Il va monter bientôt, et vous, vous allez rester sagement ici, à attendre son retour.

Sarah se dégagea de sa main avec fureur.

- Comment osez-vous…

Mais Faramir la poussa sur le lit, à côté de Sam qui se réveillait en sursaut. Sarah se releva aussitôt mais Faramir la rassit sur le lit.

- Arrêtez! – cria-t-elle – il faut… il faut que j'aille lui parler! C'est important! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as donc de si important à lui dire? – s'enquit Faramir en plissant les yeux.

Sarah déglutit.

- C'est ce que je pensais – sourit-il- vous n'avez rien à lui dire. Attendez son retour, il ne devrait plus tarder.

La jeune hobbite voulut se relever mais ce fut Sam cette fois qui la retint en secouant la tête. Elle tourna vers lui un visage furiex et le jardinier lui montra les gardes qui surveillaient chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Je m'en fiche d'eux! Il faut que je parle à Frodon! Je te jure que c'est urgent!

- Pas moyen de le rejoindre!

Sarah garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'expliquer la situation à Sam tant que Faramir serait là. Dans cette grotte, le moindre murmur s'entendrait sans difficulté. Soudain, Sarah sursauta.

- Regarde Sam, il part! – fit-elle avec étonnement.

En effet, Faramir descendait vers le lac. Bientôt, il disparut de la vue des deux hobbits. Sarah et Sam se regardèrent, puis tout en surveillant les gardes du coin de l'œil, la jeune hobbite approcha la bouche de l'oreille de son cmpagnon et chuchota le plus bas qu'elle put.

- Si Frodon n'est pas prévenu, nous sommes perdus.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils ont capturé Gollum, et ils vont le faire parler. Et ensuite, quand ils apprendront l'existence de… de tu sais quoi – le mot était trop dangereux à prononcer, même à voix basse – ils vont aller le prendre à Frodon. Nous devons nous en aller d'ici, Sam, nous le devons!

* * *

Sméagol sortit de l'enceinte du lac et pénétra dans la basse grotte. Un signal d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête, mais il décida de suivre la voix de son maître. Le Maître ne lui ferait pas de mal, le Maître était son ami et il avait confiance en son Maître. Frodon avait reculé au fur et à mesure que Sméagol s'approchait de lui.

_Que faire maintenant?_ – se demanda Frodon – _maintenant qu'il est sorti du Lac Interdit, ces hommes ne vont pas le tuer, mais alors que vont-ils faire de lui?_

Juste comme il réfléchissait, Sméagol leva la tête en guise d'alarme. Au même moment, plusieus hommes sortirent de l'osbcurité et s'emparèrent de lui. Il lâcha son poisson et se mit à crier et à appeler son Maître à l'aide! Frodon fut pétrifié un moment, puis se jeta sur le rôdeur le plus proche en hurlant :

- Arrêtez! Ne lui faites pas de mal! Sméagol, ne luttez pas! Sméagol, écoutez moi!

L'homme se débarrassa de lui et mit un gros sac sur la tête de Gollum pour étouffer ses cris. Avant qu'il ne soit complètement aveuglé, Sméagol appela un dernière fois : « Maître! ».

Révolté, Frodon se tourna vers les hommes, mais tout ce que son regard rencontra fut le visage satisfait de Faramir. Ainsi, depuis le début, il avait tout planifié. Mais contrairement à ce que le jeune hobbit croyait, ses malheurs ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Sur un signe de leur capitaine, des hommes s'emparèrent aussi de lui. Effrayé et en colère, il cria, mais personne ne fit attention à lui. On l'entraînait, en gardant ses mains derrière son dos. Il ne sut pas où ils l'emmenaient, et cela lui importait peu. Sous l'effet d'une bousculade, l'anneau faillit sortir de sous sa chemise, mais Frodon se pencha brusquement en arrière et évita la catastrophe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on le jetait dans une petite pièce. Avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la lourde porte de fer claqua derrière son dos d'un bruit sinistre. Tout seul et en tremblant, il parcourut la pièce des yeux, puis se lassa glisser le long d'un baril et mit la tête entre ses mains.

* * *

- Laisse-moi, Sam! Laisse-moi! Il faut… que j'aille parler… à Frodon!

Alors que Sarah avait tout juste fini de parler à Sam, l'un des gardes s'étaient détaché du groupe et avait descendu le long de la paroi, en direction du lac. Sarah sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines, et pesta intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas dû parler. Dans quelques minutes, cet homme allait tout raconter à Faramir. Elle s'était mit debout d'un bond, et aussitôt les gardes restants avaient avancé d'un pas, mais ce fut Sam qui avait emprisonné la jeune hobbite par la taille, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Tout en criant, elle essayait d'échapper à l'emprise de Sam. Les gardes qui les entouraient observaient la scène d'un air neutre. Leur devoir était de retenir la petite si jamas elle réussissait à échapper à son compagnon.

- Sarah – chuchota Sam en pantelant – c'est fou ce que tu vas faire! Ils vont te tuer, tiens-toi tranquille!

- M'en fiche… lâche-moi, Sam! Je t'en prie!

À ce moment-là, Faramir réapparut devant eux. En voyant la lutte entre Sam et Sarah, il eut un sourire. Sarah était trop fâchée pour prendre un minimum de précautions ; toujours dans l'étreinte de Sam, elle dirigea vers Faramir un regard rageur et hurla :

- Où est Frodon? Vous aviez dit qu'il arriverait bientôt! Qu'avez-vous fait de lui? Répondez!

- Vous voulez voir votre ami? Alors tenez-vous tranquille.

Aussitôt, Sarah cessa de se débattre, mais continua de fusiller le rôdeur du regard. Ce dernier fit un signe à ses hommes, qui s'emparèrent d'eux. Sarah se débattit de nouveau comme une sauvage et donna bien du fil à retordre à ses gardes. Mais à la fin, ceux-ci réussirent enfin à la neutraliser. Extrêmement lasse de ses derniers efforts, elle s'effondra sur l'épaule de celui qui l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. En levant la tête, elle vit le visage de Faramir s'éloigner progressivement d'elle.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela! – lui cria-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de gonds qui grinçaient la tira de sa monotonie. Ils entraient dans une pièce. On la jeta sans plus manières sur le sol et on referma la lourde porte derrière elle. Tout de suite après, elle entendit une voix familière qui déclarait avec soulagement :

- Sarah! Par Eru, ils ne t'ont rien fait! Je suis trop content que tu sois là!

- Oh, Frodon…

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Frodon avec angoisse.

- Tu n'as rien?

- Non, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sarah poussa un soupir de lassitude et s'effrondra carrément dans les bras de Frodon. Sans tarder, ce dernier la fit asseoir contre le baril, puis il s'installa à côté d'elle. Sam en fit de même. Comme Sarah ne semblait pas être en mesure d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, Frodon demanda à Sam de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, ce que le jardinier s'empressa de faire. Après qu'il eût tout entendu, Frodon leur raconta à son tour comment Faramir l'avait obligé à tromper Gollum. Puis, il se tourna vers Sarah :

- Qu'avais-tu à me dire?

- Ils ont capturé Gollum, non? – demanda-t-elle avec laissitude – alors tout est fini.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire, de toutes façons? Ils ont Gollum, et nous on n'a plus de guide.

- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. On aurait dû essayer de l'empêcher de parler.

- De quoi tu parles? – lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Gollum va leur révéler l'existence de l'anneau. Et Faramir va venir le prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là… - murmura Frodon, paniqué.

- Oui, mon don me l'a dit! J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. J'ai essayé de te prévenir tout à l'heure, en allant te rejoindre, mais Faramir m'en a empêchée.

Sarah laissa retomber sa tête contre la baril, fatiguée d'avoir tant parlé. Il y eut un moment de silence tendu. Sam prit alors la parole d'un ton pressé.

- On doit sortir d'ici, nous échapper. Vous pouvez le faire M. Frodon. Allez-y! Maintenant! Utilisez l'anneau, M. Frodon, juste cette fois. Mettez-le, et disparaissez!

Sarah sentit une boule descendre dans son estomac, mais elle n'objecta pas. Sam avait raison. C'était leur unique chance…

- Il a raison, Frodon. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et le temps presse. Va-t-en!

Mais Frodon en bougea pas.

- Je ne peux pas – dit-il finalement – Tu avais raison, Sam. Tu me l'avais dit, et toi aussi Sarah, mais…maintenant il est trop tard. L'anneau s'empare de moi… je sais que si je le mets, Il me trouvera… Il verra.

- Frodon…

- Je suis désolé.

- Rien n'est de ta faute – répliqua Sarah – on trouvera un autre moyen. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen…

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, livrant passage à Faramir. Les hobbits se mirent debout. Sous leurs yeux terrifiés, Faramir dégaina son épée. Le bruit rappela à Sarah le Faramir de sa vision, qui tenait aussi une épée et qui l'avait abattu sur Frodon. Elle avait fermé les yeux et n'avait pas vu les dommages, mais était-ce nécessaire? N'était-ce pas évident qu'il l'avait tué? Le sang sembla se retirer du visage de la jeune hobbite, et elle aurait voulu se précipiter sur le rôdeur en hurlant et de crier à Frodon de fuir, mais aucun de ses muscles ne réagit. Elle était paralysée. Le capitaine s'adressa à Frodon à voix basse :

- Alors, voici donc la réponse à toutes les énigmes. Je vous tiens, trois semi-hommes, ici, au milieu de nulle part, et une armée d'hommes à mes ordres. Et l'anneau de pouvoir qui est à portée de main…

Il s'approcha lentement de Frodon en le pointant avec son épée. La chaîne qui portait l'anneau était visible autour du cou du hobbit, scintillant légèrement dans la pénombre. Sarah était juste à quelques pas de Frodon et elle aurait pu intervenir, mais elle n'arrivait à faire aucun mouvemet, tellement elle était estomaquée. Impuissante, elle suivit des yeux l'épée de Faramir dont la pointe souleva la chaîne et fit apparaître l'anneau unique.

Si près, la lame d'acier, tellement près du cou de Frodon qu'il aurait suffi à Faramir de faire un tout petit mouvement pour transpercer sa gorge. Les yeux se Sarah se remplirent d'horreur. Faramir retint sa respiration à la vue de l'anneau.

L'Anneau de Pouvoir… le Fléau d'Isildur… 

- Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de prouver sa valeur…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmur, ou bien les sens de Frodon étaient atténués. Dans une sorte de transe, il fixait le visage de Faramir, à peine conscient de la lame qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Une voix retentissait dans sa tête, guttural et maléfique… elle disait quelque chose… Mais quoi?

_Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel  
__Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre…_

Faramir souleva un peu plus l'anneau pendue à la chaîne, et pour un moment Frodon sentit un picotement glacial sur la peau de son cou.

_Neuf pour les hommes destinés au trépas  
__Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône  
__Dans les terres de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres…_

Faramir tendit sa main libre pour s'emparer de l'anneau. Sarah regardait, tremblante. Sam se tenait aussi rigide qu'une statue. La jeune hobbite avait peur d'intervenir ; c'était tellement facile pour Faramir de faire pression sur son épée et de tuer celui qu'elle aimait! Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula le long de sa joue. _C'est trop bête que tout se finisse ainsi…_

_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres les lier…_

Frodon sentait une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. « Tais-toi! » - disait-il à la voix sombre, mais la voix ne se taisait pas, l'anneau ne se taisait pas. Il était près, tellement près d'atteindre son but! La main se Faramir ne tarderait pas à se refermer sur lui, et alors le monde des hommes s'écroulerait.

_Dans les terres du Mordor où s'étendent les ombres._

Frodon ferma les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait agrippé une saillie dans le mur jusqu'à se faire mal à la main. _Non! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! Laisse-moi tranquille. Il ne doit pas le prendre, il…ne…doit… pas…_

- Non! – cria-t-il enfin en un long sanglot.

Puis il repoussa la lame de l'épée, agrippa son anneau et courut se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Et il resta là, pantelant, en respirant par saccades. Sarah reprit aussitôt ses esprits et courut vers lui. Il lui tournait le dos, alors elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et s'appuya contre lui. Sam les regarda, extrêmement bouleversé, puis se tourna vers Faramir. Ce dernier brandissait encore son épée, et regardait d'un air choqué l'espace où s'était tenu Frodon quelques instants auparavant. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers les deux hobbits et avança vers eux d'un pas.

- Laissez-les tranquilles! – s'écria soudain Sam d'une voix rauque – ne voyez-vous donc pas? Il doit le détruire! C'est d'ailleurs là où on va! Au Mordor! Dans la montagne de Feu!

Faramir ne quittait Frodon pas des yeux. À ce même moment, l'un des rôdeur fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Osgiliath est attaqué – chuchota-t-il précipitamment – ils appellent pour des renforts. Que devons-nous faire, mon capitaine?

- S'il vous plaît, c'est un tel poids! – supplia Sam – n'allez-vous pas l'aider?

Il y eut un moment de silence où Faramir sembla véritablement hésiter.

- Capitaine? – le pressa l'homme.

L'hésitation disparut.

- Préparez-vous à partir – ordonna-t-il à l'homme.

Ce dernier acquiesça et repartit sans un regard pour les hobbits. Faramir, au contraire, n'avez d'yeux que pour eux. D'une voix forte, il annonça :

- L'anneau _va_ aller au Gondor.

Sam le dévisagea. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni ressentiment dans son regard, juste une indicible tristesse.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur un autre jour sans espoir, les hommes se mirent en marche. On mit le bandeau sur les yeux des hobbits juste pour s'éloigner du repère des hommes de Faramir. Gollum était là aussi : on lui avait attaché les mains derrière le dos avec une corde dont l'autre extrémité était tenue par l'un des rôdeurs. Après quelques heures, le bandeau leur fut enfin retiré et les hobbits se retrouvèrent en train de marcher sur une plaine herbeuse, avec les montagnes de Mordor toujours à leur gauche. Ainsi, ils allaient vers le Sud.

Leur moral était au plus bas. Frodon se sentait désespéré : il lui fallait partir, coûte que coûte. L'anneau ne pouvait pas tomber entre les mains des hommes! Il ne voulait pas que tous leurs efforts aient été faits en vain, il ne voulait qu'ils aient tellement souffert pour rien.

Il considéra Sarah du regard et vit avec anxiété qu'elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée. Elle trébuchait sans arrêt et paraissait prête à s'évanouir. À cet instant, elle sembla sentir les yeux de Frodon sur elle et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le voyant, elle s'efforça de sourire, un sourire crispé et fatigué. Frodon sentit presque son cœur éclater en mille morceaux. Comme c'était dur de la voir souffrir! Elle ne l'avait pas mérité!

Alors qu'ils étaient à un point culminant, un spectacle terrifiant s'offrit d'un seul coup à la vue des hobbits. Une cité presque réduite en ruines subissait l'attaque du Mordor. Partout, des flèches sifflaient, des bâtiments s'effondraient et des hommes mouraient.

- Regardez! – s'exclama un homme – Osgiliath brûle!

En effet, dans un coin de la cité, des flammes meurtrières commençaient à s'élever. Des hommes s'éloignaient de là en courant et en criant mais il était déjà trop tard pour certains d'entre eux qui se voyaient piégés par les flammes.

- Mordor est venu – annonça alors un autre homme lugubrement.

Faramir semblait pétrifié par la vue de sa cité en flammes et presque détruite. Frodon regardait lui aussi la scène, et à son horreur se mêlait une sorte de mélancolie. Dans une dernière tentative pour plaider sa cause, il se tourna vers Faramir. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

- L'anneau ne sauvera pas le Gondor. Il n'a que le pouvoir de détruire. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir…

Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se brisa. Faramir le contempla une seconde avec indécision, puis se détourna.

- Dépêchez-vous – ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Un rôdeur se saisit de Frodon et l'entraîna. Mais Frodon se dégagea brusquement et hurla avec toute sa force et toute sa rage :

- Faramir! Faramir, vous devez me laisser partir!

Sam regarda son maître avec affliction mais on le poussa lui aussi pour qu'il avance. Frodon continuait de crier, se tournant vers Faramir, mais son garde le saisit fermement et le fit avancer. Le porteur de l'anneau retomba dans le silence et se résigna. Sarah fut poussée en avant comme les autres, et personne n'entendit les faibles protestations qu'elle prononça.

Bientôt, ils furent dans la cité même. Le sifflement des flèches étaient encore plus féroce et leurs traits noirs envahissaient le ciel comme des milliers d'insectes noirs. Les pans des murs tombaient quelques fois tout près d'eux, de sorte que tout le monde marchait courbé en avant.

L'un des hommes qui n'appartenaient pas à leur groupe s'avança alors vers Faramir, zigzaguant parmi les roches qui tombaient. Il dût s'époumoner pour se faire entendre.

Les Orques attaquent la côte Est. Leur nombre est trop grand et je crains que nous ne soyons envahis à la tombée de la nuit.

Entretemps, les hobbits avançaient toujours. Tout à coup, Frodon sentit une sensation étrange s'infiltrer en lui. Il lui sembla qu'un souffle froid soufflait sur son visage et que le monde tournait au ralenti. Et le froid n'était pas seulement à l'extérieur de lui-même, mais aussi dans son corps. Il se répandait, et s'intensifiait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule créature qui pouvait provoquer cette atmosphère. Et puis une voix retentit qui n'était pas vraiment une voix. C'était plus comme un appel, un long et lugubre appel…

Levant la tête, Frodon vit que Sam lui parlait. Faisant un effort, il arriva à en saisir quelques bribes.

- M. Frodon? – entendait-il.

- Il l'appelle à lui, Sam – réussit-il à prononcer – son Œil est presque sur moi.

Il vit une lueur d'alarme s'allumer dans les yeux de Sam et ce dernier parla encore. Sa voix semblait étouffée, étouffée par cet autre appel qu'il entendait tout au fond de lui-même.

- Tenez bon M. Frodon – disait Sam – on va s'en sortir…

Après, Frodon n'entendit plus rien. Il voyait bien que Sam remuait les lèvres, mais il n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il disait. Il savait qu'il devait s'en préoccuper mais il n'y arriva pas.

_Il l'appelle à lui…_

Ses sens étaient étouffés au profit de cette sensation de froid et de cet appel maléfique, à tel point que le reste lui paraissait superficiel. Plus rien n'importait. Que disait donc cette voix? Il la comprenait presque, ce cri aigû…

- Menez-les à mon père – retentit la voix de Faramir – et dites-lui que Faramir lui envoie un magnifique présent.

Au regard interrogateur de l'homme à qui il donnait ces ordres, il ajouta :

- Une arme qui changera notre destin dans cette guerre.

L'homme parut surpris, mais garda le silence. Après s'être incliné, il s'éclipsa.

Comme dans un rêve, Frodon vit Sarah se dégager de son garde à coups d'épaule et de se précipiter vers lui. Il sentit à peine les mains qu'elle posait sur lui et qui le secouaient. Sarah, sa Sarah… elle avait de l'importance! Peut-être qu'effectivement rien d'autre n'importait, mais elle, elle comptait tellement pour lui... Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se secouer de cet état second dans lequel il était plongé. L'appel s'insinuait en lui à présent, montait le long de son dos. Frodon se sentait nauséeux.

Sarah secouait Frodon, de plus en plus paniquée.

- Frodon! – suppliait-elle – qu'est-ce que tu as? Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie!

Mais Frodon ne la regardait pas, ne la sentait presque plus. Alors, Sarah le serra désespérément dans ses bras. Par dessus l'épaule de Frodon, elle vit Faramir qui se tournait de son côté, et durant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sarah. La jeune hobbite eut un tremblement ; les yeux de Faramir semblèrent s'agrandir, et l'instinct de la jeune hobbite sut automatiquement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle plongea son esprit dans celui de Faramir, tout comme elle l'avait fait à Fondcombe, au chevet de Frodon. Instantanément, elle perdit connaissance, et Sam poussa une exclamation de surprise en la retenant, avant qu'elle ne s'effrondre sur le sol en entraînant Frodon avec elle. Le Porteur de l'Anneau fit un dernier effort pour recouvrer sa lucidité, puis s'agenouilla et prit la main de Sarah.

Un peu plus loin, Faramir restait planté sur place, hypnotisé par un point imaginaire droit devant lui. L'esprit de Sarah ne faisait plus qu'avec le sien désormais. Dans son esprit, elle lut beaucoup de doutes, et de frayeur. Mais aussi une pointe d'euphorie, de satisfaction. La pensée qui le hantait était qu'il allait prouver sa valeur à son père, et qu'il pourrait enfin le rendre fier de lui, tout comme il était fier de Boromir. Mais derrière tout cela, il y avait un homme complètement différent ; un homme loyal, un homme honnête, un homme d'honneur. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de courage, d'assurance et d'amour. Mais ces facettes étaient derrière une porte, verrouillée depuis longtemps, cachée sous la volonté d'être aussi bon que son frère. Cette porte émettait cependant une faible lumière, cette petite pointe de lumière que chaque humain garde tout au fond de lui, qui n'attend que le moment d'être libérée. Avec son esprit, Sarah toucha cette porte à la fois matérielle et immatérielle. Avec ses dernières forces, elle prit le verrou et le cassa. Aussitôt, la porte fut submergée de lumière. Puis la lumière jaillit, comme un torrent féroce longtemps retenu par un barrage. L'esprit de Sarah se retira.

Faramir poussa un hoquet, puis commença à suffoquer, une main sur la poitrine. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'un de ses hommes se précipitait vers lui d'un air inquiet. La lumière se déversa dans tout son corps, illumina chaque recoin sombre, puis s'intégra en lui. Faramir secoua la tête, chassant les dernières étincelles qui dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Il avait conscience qu'un phénomène incroyable venait de se produire, et il savait que sa petite prisonnière en était responsable. Il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui : ses hommes qui le regardaient avec anxiété, ses deux autres prisonniers qui regardaient Sarah avec anxiété, puis la cité d'Osgiliath qui brûlait. Il se sentait différent, il voyait le monde d'un œil différent. Il avait l'impression de comprendre plus de choses.

Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à Faramir, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Frodon, inquiet, palpait la joue de la jeune hobbite pour la faire revenir à elle, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Elle avait pâli, et sa respiration était faible. Frodon sentit l'appel à l'intérieur de lui-même se renforcer, doubler d'intensité. Sa vision se brouilla, et il ne vit plus le visage de Sarah. Poussant un hoquet désespéré, il saisit le bras de la jeune hobbite, comme si elle allait lui être arraché.

- Non… non…- murmura-t-il faiblement.

En voyant cette scène, Sam sentit une fureur démesurée le gagner tout entier. S'armant de courage et de fermeté, il repoussa violemment son garde et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Faramir. D'une voix trahissant sa colère, il gronda :

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Boromir? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre frère est mort? Il a essayé de prendre l'anneau à Frodon, après avoir fait le serment de le protéger. Il a essayé de le tuer! Et l'anneau a rendu fou votre frère!

Au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait, les yeux de Faramir s'étaient agrandis et une expression d'horreur les avait traversés. Tout à coup, il sut que ce qu'il avait failli faire était mauvais, pourri. Son père était un brave homme, un bon intendant, mais il y avait des valeurs qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Boromir était mort par sa faute, en quelque sorte, parce qu'il s'était plié à ses quatre volontés. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Frodon et Sarah, et il vit toute leur peine et leur souffrance. Sarah était dans cette situation parce qu'elle avait opéré ce phénomène en lui, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne et qu'il voie la vérité.

Frodon releva alors la tête et regarda le ciel. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau vides de toute expression. D'une voix lugubre, profonde, qui ne semblait pas la sienne, il déclara :

_- Ils… sont ici… ils… arrivent…_

C'était comme une double-voix, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers lui. Faramir l'entendit et sentit un violent malaise l'envahir. Subitement, un froid qui paralyse et qui terrorise s'abattit sur la cité. Levant la tête, les yeux de Faramir s'aggrandirent de terreur lorsqu'il hurla :

- NAZGÛL!

* * *

**RARs :**

**mélanie :** merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et moi aussi, j'ai très hâte de savoir comment leur histoire va se finir, parce qu'aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'en ai encore pas la moindre idée. Toutes les possibilités sont ouvertes, et j'hésite entre une fin heureuse ou malheureuse…bref, tu le sauras bien assez tôt! Et moi aussi, lol. Ouaip, madame, à vos ordres! Voici donc la suite!

**Vilya0 :** Wow, j'ai tout juste reçu ta review à la dernière minute, parce que justement j'allais poster. Ouais, cette fois avec Harry Potter 6, t'as une bonne excuse, lol. Moi je l'ai pas encore lu, je vais sans doute attendre le premier octobre, et d'ici là, je me ronge le frein en me jetant à plein dans lotr. Mais bon, j'ai entendu dire que ce 6e était meilleur que le 5e, c'Est vrai?

Ok, c'est vrai que le Fara du film est plus attiré par l'anneau que celui du livre, mais moi j'aime bien son petit côté obscur, que j'exploite à fond dans ma fic… mwahahaha! J'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'écrire sur des hommes un peu corrompus, donc Fara devra faire l'affaire. Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne lecture pour ton HP, mais j'espère aussi que t'abandonnes pas ma fic, hein? On est bien dac là-dessus. Et puis oui! Quelle bonne idée! Des Fro portatifs….


	33. Plus haut que le paradis

Plus haut que le paradis

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **

_Toujours prisonniers de Faramir, ce dernier incite Frodon à tromper Gollum pour ensuite lui retirer les informations qu'il désire. Il apprend ainsi l'existence de l'anneau unique et de celui qui le porte ; c'est donc avec jubilation qu'il se rend compte que ce porteur est juste à sa portée et qu'il n'a qu'à tendre la main, et l'anneau serait sien. Rapidement, lui et ses hommes se mettent en chemin pour rentrer à Minas Tirith ; cependant, sur leur chemin, ils passent par la ville assiégée d'Osgiliath. C'est là que Sarah réussit à pénétrer dans son esprit pour le libérer de sa volonté de plaire à tout prix à son père. Le vrai Faramir se rend compte de ce qu'il s'est apprêté à faire et a des remords. Mais avant qu'il puisse corriger la situation, une ombre passe au dessus de la cité… _

_

* * *

_

- NAZGÛL!

Tous les hommes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, puis certains commencèrent à gémir et à s'accroupir dans un coin, mais la plupart d'entre eux reprirent le combat, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Une énorme créature, plus ténébreuse que la nuit, passa en volant au dessus de la cité, semant terreur et désespoir. Son cavalier tout de noir vêtu poussa un cri strident atrocement familier aux oreilles des hobbits. Alors qu'ils se ratatinaient sur eux-mêmes, Faramir prit Sarah dans ses bras, puis poussa les autres hobbits devant lui. Il les conduisit rapidemement dans un coin formé de deux murs, situé sous une arche. Le capitaine du Gondor les poussa contre le mur, puis déposa doucement Sarah sur le sol. Croisant le regard de Sam, il conseilla urgemment:

- Veillez sur votre amie. Restez ici, et surtout restez cachés!

Sam acquiesça et s'adossa contre le mur, terrorisé. Frodon paraissait toujours aussi dépourvu de volonté. La créature ailée passa une ou deux fois au dessus d'eux, insensible aux flèches que lui lançaient les hommes. Au milieu des cris de bataille et du fracas des rochers, Sam entendit soudain un gémissement. Il se pencha hors de la cachette et vit Gollum qui rasait les murs, les mains toujours attachées par la corde, dont l'extrémité traînait à présent sur le sol de pierre. Il semblait tellement affolé et terrorisé qu'il avait peine à bouger.

Durant ce bref moment, il perdit de vue Frodon. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'était plus là. Sam éprouva un tel coup au cœur qu'il chancela. Il avait maintenant l'impression que la panique était quelque chose de matériel dans laquelle il se noyait. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait lui brûlait les poumons. Comme dans un cauchemar il se retourna et vit son maître sortir de la cachette et s'avancer sur le champ de bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Où est-ce que vous allez?

Frodon marchait à découvert, nullement soucieux des pierres qui tombaient autour de lui ou des flèches qui sifflaient. Il marchait lentement, mais sûrement, comme un promeneur qui n'est pas perdu mais qui profite seulement de sa marche. Sa cape fouettait l'air derrière lui à cause du vent affreusement froid qui s'était levé. Sam se précipita.

Frodon montait déjà sur un pont. Le vent faisait claquer sa cape et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il tenait l'anneau entre ses doigts et le pressait contre lui. _L'appel… l'appel était si fort maintenant… il n'allait plus tarder… _

Le spectre ailé émergea devant Frodon, battant lentement ses ailes immenses d'où se dégageait une puanteur fétide. Mais le Porteur de l'Anneau ne semblait pas la sentir. Le Nazgûl perça le Porteur de l'anneau de son regard d'outretombe. L'endroit où devait se tenir son visage était toujours plongé dans une obscurité impénétrable. Alors que sa monture mugissait en dévoilant les crocs, son cavalier commença à murmurer des mots sombres à l'intention de Frodon.

Sam courait en direction de Frodon, mais cria lorsqua la bête monstrueuse surgit dans les airs. Il était presque à côté de son maître lorsque la monture du Nazgûl releva la tête vers lui et poussa un rugissement féroce en dévoilant toute sa rangée de dents. Le souffle noir coupa presque les jambes du jeune hobbit qui poussa un hoquet étranglé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir.

L'attention du Nazgûl était toujours concentrée sur le Porteur de l'anneau et l'appel se faisait plus pressant. Frodon respirait par saccades et faisait des efforts pour se libérer de la volonté du Nazgûl, mais c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller! Il ferma les yeux, inspira une dernière fois, et approcha l'anneau de son doigt tendu.

À la millième de seconde avant qu'il ne le mette au doigt, quelqu'un lui immobilisa la main et l'entraîna en arrière. Le spectre ailé, furieux, avança une de ses griffes qui rata Frodon de quelques centimètres. Faramir, qui avait suivi la scène, profita rapidement de la position de la bête pour lui décocher une flèche. Celle-ci se planta dans son cou, provoquant un autre rugissement ténébreux de sa part. Le Nazgûl et sa monture gagnèrent rapidement de l'altitude, et disparurent de la vue de Faramir.

Entretemps, Frodon et Sam, qui tenait toujours fermement son maître, roulèrent jusqu'au bas du pont et se cognèrent durement contre le pavé. Sam tomba au début par dessus Frodon, mais ce dernier, avec un cri de rage, renversa Sam et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine. De l'autre, il dégaina Dard et avec une fureur presque sauvage, la dirigea contre sa gorge. La lame s'arrêta à un centimètre de la gorge de sa victime. Frodon sentit tout son être trembler de furie. En dessous de lui, Sam déglutit et obligea ses yeux à quitter la lame pour se plonger, dans ceux bleu électriques, de son maître.

- C'est moi… - prononça-t-il d'une voix étranglée – c'est votre Sam.

Une larme coula de son œil droit et alla se perdre dans sa masse de cheveux.

- Ne reconnaissez-vous pas votre Sam?

Peu à peu, il vit la reconnaissance se peigner sur les traits de son maître tandis que ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat. Frodon se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et l'horreur gagna son regard. Lentement, il éloigna son épée puis la laissa tomber sur le sol en un tintement de métal. Ensuite, il se redressa et s'affaissa contre un mur en poussant une expiration nerveuse. Sam se relevait lentement, encore choqué. Les yeux de Frodon balayèrent lentement le paysage du regard, puis s'arrêtèrent sous l'arche. En poussant un gémissement, il se mit debout et tituba jusqu'à leur cachette. Sarah était toujours étendue là, sans connaissance, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre.

- Oh non… - murmura-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, puis prit la main de Sarah dans la sienne.

- Réveille-toi… - fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Mais Sarah demeura immobile. Alors Frodon laissa couler des larmes de désespoir, puis posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Sarah battait lentement, presque comme si le corps était en état léthargique. Ce poul régulier, quoique un peu faible, réussit à diminuer le chagrin de Frodon. Au bout d'un long moment, il se remit en position assise et s'adossa contre le mur. Il souleva Sarah et l'entoura de ses bras. Le corps de la hobbite était inerte contre sa poitrine, son visage pâle était comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine.

- Je… n'y arriverai pas, Sam – fit Frodon d'une voix à peine audible, chargée d'amertume.

Sam secoua la tête avec tristesse puis s'appuya sur un mur voisin. Il regardait la cité assiégée et dévorée de flammes, survolée par le Nazgûl. Lentement, avec amertume, il dit:

- Je sais, et c'est injuste. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait même pas être là. Mais on y est. C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, M. Frodon, celles qui importaient vraiment, celles où il y avait danger et ténèbres. Parfois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin, car elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse.

Frodon ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait se couper de la vue de ce monde qui lui apportait tellement de chagrin.

- Comment le monde pourrait-il redevenir comme il l'était avec tout le mal qui s'y est passé? – poursuivait Sam avec chagrin, le yeux dans le lointain - Mais en fin de compte, elle ne fait que passer, cette ombre. Même les ténèbres doivent passer. Un jour nouveau viendra, et lorsque le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus éclatant. C'était ces histoires dont on se souvenait et qui signifiaient tellement, même lorsqu'on était trop petit pour comprendre. Mais je crois, M. Frodon, que je comprends. Je sais maintenant: les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente six occasions de se retourner, mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose.

- En quoi avons-nous foi, Sam?

Sam s'approcha lentement de lui, puis s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Il y a du bon en ce monde, M. Frodon, et il faut se battre pour cela.

Les deux hobbits se regardèrent longuement, et Frodon sentit qu'un voile était soulevé de ses yeux. Même Gollum, qui avait tout entendu, baissa la tête, touché au plus profond de son cœur. Frodon baissa la tête vers Sarah et lui toucha gentiment le front. Il était froid.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Frodon, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Et comme pour donner poids aux paroles de Sam, la jeune hobbite inspira profondément, pui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de Frodon penché sur elle.

- J'ai rêvé de toi – fit-elle en un faible murmure – c'était dans une vallée d'argent, et il y avait des marguerites et des camélias sur l'herbe. J'étais redevenue une enfant et j'avais encore le goût des framboises dans ma bouche. Je ne te voyais pas, mais je savais que tu étais là, quelque part, veillant sur moi. Mon coeur était rempli de bonheur, et d'amour. Je te cherchais, et chaque fois que je croyais t'avoir, tu t'éclipsais en riant. Et puis il y avait cette pomme dorée sur la branche la plus haute, que je ne pouvais atteindre. J'essayais et j'essayais mais c'était peine perdue. Et puis une main est allée la cueillir. Je me suis retournée et je t'ai vu. Je pense que jamais mon coeur n'avait autant fondu. Je pense que jamais je ne vis de bleu plus parfait que celui de tes yeux. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais devenue une femme. Tu as dit mon nom comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le dire. Et puis, tu as posé une main sur mon front, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai fermé et les yeux et je me suis abandonnée tout contre toi. Et quand je les ai rouverts...

Elle soupira.

- Le rêve était fini.

Elle avait raconté ce rêve sans jamais quitter du regard, pas une seule seconde, les yeux de son compagnon. Et maintenant, elle prenait sa main et déposait un léger baiser sur ses doigts. Frodon la berça doucement, tout attendri. Sarah se redressa un peu en voyant qu'il avait pleuré. Elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien maintenant. L'ombre ailée est partie.

Elle se serra contre lui.

- Je me sens si fatiguée! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je…

Frodon échangea un regard confus avec Sam, mais ce dernier secoua doucement la tête.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Sarah se frotta les yeux, mais ses paupières lui semblaient de plomb.

- Où est-ce qu'on est? – demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours à Osgiliath. Et toi, ma chérie, que t'est-il arrivé?

Contrairement à la fois où elle avait opéré la même chose en Fondcombe, Sarah se rappelait de son passage chez Faramir.

- J'ai pénétré en lui.

- En Faramir? – s'étonna Sam.

- Oui. Il y a du bon en lui. Il est pas aussi méchant qu'il en l'air.

- Content de l'entendre – grogna Sam.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas dormi pendant une semaine, cette fois-ci – se moqua gentiment Frodon.

- Pourquoi? J'aurais pu rêver de toi plus longtemps. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir... surtout quand tu me tiens comme ça dans tes bras.

Pour marquer ses paroles, Sarah bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout à coup, le jardinier surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il pivota lentement vers la gauche. Sarah suivit son regard et vit Faramir qui s'approchait d'eux. Il avait observé la scène à distance et marchait maintenant à leur rencontre. Les hobbits eurent d'abord un mouvement instinctif de méfiance, mais le visage de Faramir était sympathique.

Sarah sentit le sommeil la quitter. Frodon et elle se mirent debout avec lenteur.

Faramir arriva à hauteur de Frodon et mit un genou devant lui. Le hobbit le regarda, légèrement choqué, mais Faramir soutenait son regard avec honneur. Frodon crut aussi y lire une nuance de respect.

- Frodon Sacquet – dit-il alors - je crois qu'enfin nous nous comprenons.

Frodon sentit qu'on ôtait un poids immense des épaules, mais le sentiment de soulagement fut de courte durée. Un homme, qui devait avoir suivi la scène lui aussi, s'approcha de Faramir et déclara sèchement:

- Vous connaissez les lois de votre pays, les lois de votre père. Vous perdrez la vie si vous les laissez partir.

Faramir se mit debout sans regarder son homme. Durant une fration de seconde, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sarah, puis il déclara solennellement:

- Alors je la perdrai. Relâchez-les!

Un soulagement intense se peignit sur le trait des hobbits, ainsi qu'une forme de gratitude. Sarah sourit à Faramir. Il n'était pas comme son frère, elle en eut la certitude. Mais il avait plus d'honneur, et à sa façon, plus de courage. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et Faramir lui répondit son salut.

Les gardes s'éloignèrent d'eux, l'œil encore dubitatif, mais Faramir les chassa rapidement. Il détacha lui-même la corde qui liait les poignets de Gollum, et celui-ci sauta vivement hors de sa portée, se mettant derrière Frodon. Faramir se tourna de nouveau vers Sarah, puis mit aussi un genou devant elle. Ensuite, à sa grande surprise, il prit sa main et la baisa.

- Merci – dit-il – je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je comprends maintenant. J'ai mal agi envers vous tout au long de ce voyage, et je regrette sincèrement. Il est peut-être trop tard de changer quoi que ce soit entre nous, mais je tiens à vous présenter ma gratitude.

Il se leva alors, puis partit. Les hobbits se regardèrent, un peu chamboulés par la vitesse des évènements.

- Ça alors… - murmura Sarah.

- Mais c'est plus le même homme du tout! – s'exclama Sam – mais que donc lui as-tu fait, Sarah?

- Détrompe-toi, Sam. C'est cela sa véritable personnalité.

- Nous voilà libres maintenant – dit Frodon – est-ce qu'on s'en va?

- Il revient!

En effet, Faramir revenait. Il tenait trois petits balluchons dans ses mains, qu'il remit à chacun des hobbits.

- C'est un peu de nourriture pour la route – expliqua-t-il – vous en aurez forcément besoin.

- Merci – déclara Sarah simplement – et puis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer les choses. Vous avez mon amitié, capitaine.

Faramir parut ému, mais il ébaucha un grand sourire.

- Et vous avez la mienne – annonça-t-il – maintenant, veuillez me suivre. Je vous indiquerai un chemin pour sortir d'ici.

Faramir fit signe aux hobbits de marcher derrière lui. Ces derniers obtempérèrent. Il y avait une marée d'eau à l'une des extrémités de la cité, où des morceaux de pierre tombaient encore en soulevant des vagues. C'est de ce côté-ci que le capitaine du Gondor les mena, les obligeant pour un moment à patauger dans l'eau qui leur montait jusqu'aux mollets.

- Oh non! Voilà que ma cape est mouillée! – grogna Sarah – j'ai l'impression de traîner un Orque mort derrière moi. Déjà que je suis fatiguée…

- Pas à ce point, tout de même! – fit Sam en riant.

- Si, si, je t'assure.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sous une arche sombre et humide. Faramir s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux. Puis, il dirigea l'attention des hobbits sur l'entrée d'un tunnel dissimulé derrière lui.

- Ce passage passe par dessous la cité et vous mènera droit dans la nature – expliqua-t-il.

- Merci – répondit Frodon sincèrement.

- Vous avez prouvé votre valeur sire, la plus haute qui soit – fit alors Sam avec respect.

Faramir éclata de rire et le dévisagea:

- La Comté doit être un endroit merveilleux, où les jardiniers sont tenus en grande honneur, maître Gamegie.

Sam rougit sous le compliment, mais il arborait un air radieux.

- Très bien, on va partir à présent – déclara Sarah.

Faramir hocha la tête, et ajouta:

- Vous êtes vraiment des surprenantes créatures, mes amis. J'aurais aimé vous connaître en des temps meilleurs.

Les hobbits acquiescèrent. Alors que Sam passait déjà la tête par le tunnel, Faramir demanda soudain:

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander quelle route vous emprunterez dès que vous aurez quitté la cité?

Frodon hésita un peu, puis répondit:

- Gollum dit qu'il y a un passage dans les montagnes, qui vont nous mener directement en Mordor.

À ces paroles, Sarah remarqua que Gollum se ratatinait sur lui-même et jetait des regards apeurés en direction de Faramir. Et il avait raison de le craindre! Le visage de Faramir s'assombrit tout à coup et brusquement il souleva la créature dans les airs pour le plaquer contre un mur en le tenant par la gorge. Frodon avança d'un pas mais Sarah le retint par le bras.

- Cirith Ungol! – rugit le capitaine – est-ce là que tu les mènes? Réponds!

- Non, non…. – gémit Gollum d'une voix larmoyante.

Et comme Faramir resserait sa main sur sa gorge:

- Oui! – cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée – oui, mais c'est la seule route! Il faut essayer!

Faramir lâcha son étreinte et balança durement la créature par terre. Gollum se releva préniblement tout en toussotant. Le capitaine du Gondor se tourna vers le porteur de l'Anneau:

- Frodon, vous ne pouvez pas aller par là! On dit qu'une horreur se cache dans ce passage. C'est un piège.

Frodon regarda Gollum en train de se tordre sur le sol, puis reporta son regard sur Faramir.

- Il le faut – murmura-t-il fermement.

- Très bien – acquiesça Faramir avec réticence – allez, Frodon, et que toute la bonne volonté des hommes libres de ces terres vous accompagne.

- Merci.

Frodon prit la main de Sarah et vit cette dernière lui faire un signe encourageant de la tête. Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, Sarah se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Faramir.

- Capitaine, un dernier conseil. Ne vous laissez pas abattre par l'attitude de votre père. Vous avez un cœur généreux et un long chemin à suivre.

Faramir garda le silence. Il avait abandonné à savoir comment cette jeune hobbite savait toutes ces choses sur lui. Puis il s'inclina et sourit. Frodon vit Sarah lui faire un signe de la tête, alors ensemble, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel, tournèrent à droite puis disparurent. Sam s'empressa de les suivre. Tout en marchant, Sarah frissonna, mais pas seulement à cause de l'humidité qui régnait dans le tunnel et qui faisait apparaître des gouttes d'eau le long des parois. Frodon le sentit à travers sa main, mais il ne parla pas. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Finalement, ce fut Sarah qui prit la parole:

- Frodon, tu as entendu ce que Faramir a dit? Ce piège… En sachant que c'est un piège, on devrait peut-être…

- Je sais, je sais. Tu as raison de te méfier, mais... on est acculé au pied du mur, Sarah. Il n'y a pas d'autre route.

- Il y a peut-être un autre passage, que ce Gollum se serait bien gardé de nous dire.

- Et je suppose qu'il ne le dira jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut rester ensemble.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai – déclara-t-elle avec ferveur, et elle serra sa main plus fort.

Mais tout en disant cela, elle avait une boule dans la gorge due à un mauvais pressentiment. Des mots continuaient à retentir dans ses oreilles, des mots qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais entendre_: «On dit qu'une horreur se cache dans ce passage. C'est un piège. Horreur… Piège…» _

- Regarde! – chuchota Frodon au bout d'un moment – il y a de la lumière. On est presque arrivés.

Mais à partir de ce moment, le tunnel s'inclina brusquement vers la verticale à tel point qu'il devenait impossible de continuer d'avancer sans escalader les murs. Mas ces derniers, glissants d'humidité, n'assuraient pas des prises faciles du tout. Frodon et Sarah s'arrêtèrent un moment, puis levèrent la tête pour regarder le cercle de lumière qui se découpait sur l'air sombre du tunnel. Un homme comme Faramir pourrait aisément se hisser par les mains, mais l'ouverture était trop haute pour un hobbit.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Frodon haussa les épaules et fixa l'ouverture d'un œil maussade.

- Vraiment, tu parles d'une sortie – maugréa-t-elle..

- Je sais! – fit soudain Frodon – monte sur mes épaules. Comme ça, tu pourras atteindre l'ouverture.

- Mais toi, comment tu vas faire pour monter?

- Tu me hisseras. Tu te sens capable?

Sarah haussa les épaules.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Frodon se mit juste sous le cercle de lumière et s'adossa à un mur. Ensuite, il croisa ses mains pour présenter un premier point d'appui à Sarah. Cette dernière mit le pied dessus, puis d'aidant du mur, monta en vacillant sur les épaules de Frodon.

- Tu y arrives? – fit Frodon en ployant sous l'effort.

Sarah saisit les bords du tunnel et se hissa facilement à l'air libre.

- Tout va bien! – cria-t-elle vers le bas.

Elle était dans un bois dont le sol était recouvert de brindilles. Des oiseaux chantaient parmi les branchages, invisibles aux yeux de la hobbite. Sarah inspira profondément, puis regarda le ciel à travers les branchages avec un air de délice. Mais elle s'arracha bien vite à sa contemplation pour se mettre à plat ventre à côté du trou que faisait le tunnel dans le sol. Elle passa le bras par ce trou et sentit Frodon agripper sa main.

- Hum – grogna la jeune hobbite – je ne vais jamais pouvoir te hisser comme ça, Frodon.

Elle entendit Frodon pousser un soupir, puis lâcher sa main.

- Où est Sam? – s'enquit alors Frodon en regardant derrière lui – il a toujours la corde elfique. Ça pourrait aider.

- Oui, une corde, c'est bien ce qu'il nous faut.

Vu de l'extérieur, le tunnel ressemblait à un ancien égoût. À distance, il était bien caché par un arbuste à épines qui poussait à proximité. Toujours dans le tunnel, Frodon entendit enfin Sam arriver.

- Où étais-tu passé?

- Nulle part, M. Frodon, je veillais seulement à ce que ce Gollum aille pas renifler partout.

Gollum, qui se traînait misérablement devant lui, poussa un sifflement menaçant, puis passa à côté de Frodon.

- Sam, j'ai besoin de ta corde elfique.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi. Il regarda le cercle de lumière, puis les murs qui s'inclinaient à la verticale, et hocha la tête. S'accroupissant, il commença à fouiller dans son énorme sac.

- Ah, je l'ai! – s'écria-t-il.

Il sortit la longue et souple corde de son sac et entreprit de la dérouler. Puis, il se mit sous l'ouverture et lança un bout de la corde à Sarah, qui le saisit et l'attacha solidement à un arbre voisin. Elle revint alors, se pencha, et leva le pouce. Sam tira une ou deux fois sur la corde pour s'assurer de sa solidité, puis sourit.

- Allez-y, M. Frodon!

Frodon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il empoigna fermement la corde, se souleva un peu, prit appui sur le mur avec ses pieds, puis se hissa d'un cran. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa tête dépasse du tunnel. Une raffale de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, l'aveuglant momentanément. Mais Sarah le saisit par le bras et l'aida à se hisser totalement à l'air libre.

- Est-ce que ça va? – leur parvint la voix de Sam, inquiète.

- Oui, à ton tour, Sam! – lui cria Sarah en réponse.

Mais Sam poussa tout à coup un cri, puis la tête de Gollum émergea du trou. Agilement, la créature se hissa sur le sol et bondit quelque part plus loin. Sarah craignit un instant qu'il ne s'échappe, mais Gollum se contenta de s'asseoir plus loin et de se lamenter sur son sort.

Bientôt, la tête de Sam émergea à son tour et Frodon et Sarah l'aidèrent à sortir. Sam chercha Gollum des yeux, puis lui servit un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas? – s'enquit Frodon.

- C'est ce Gollum! Il est sorti du noir sans prévenir! Il m'a fait la peur de ma vie!

Sarah alla alors détacher la corde, puis le petit groupe reprit son chemin à travers bois, suivant Gollum qui rampait vivement devant eux. Le feuillage des arbres était dense, et le soleil passait difficilement au travers. Quelques rayons éclairaient la forêt autour d'eux par intermittence ; les oiseaux chantaient toujours et l'air sentait bon. Les hobbits marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Pendant tout le trajet, Frodon et Sarah s'étaient tenus par la main et avaient parlé avec animation, de tout et de rien. Sam, un peu en arrière, les regardait avec un petit sourire triste. Il se sentait un peu délaissé ces derniers temps.

Mais il avait aussi plus de temps pour penser à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés par Faramir. Il se remémora les paroles qu'il avait dites à Frodon pour lui remonter le moral, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas vraiment demandé d'où lui venait toutes ses paroles, mais maintenant il y pensait. Et il se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

- Je me demande si un jour nous figurerons dans les chansons ou les histoires – dit-il à mi voix.

Frodon et Sarah se retournèrent légèrement:

- Quoi? – demanda Frodon, amusé.

Sam sursauta un peu, mais poursuivit néanmoins:

- Oui… je me demande si un jour des gens vont dire: «Écoutons l'histoire de Frodon et de l'anneau!»

Ensuite, il imita la voix d'un petit garçon:

- «Oh oui! C'est l'une de mes histoires favorites! Frodon était très courageux, n'est-ce pas, Papa?»

Puis la voix du père:

- «Oui mon garçon! Le plus fameux des hobbits, et ce n'est pas peu dire!»

Frodon, sans se retourner, éclata de rire, imité par Sarah. Cette dernière se joignit au jeu de Sam et ajouta, en imitant la voix d'une mère:

- «Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas peu dire! C'était aussi le plus doux et le plus tendre des hobbits, n'oublie jamais ça, ma petite fille!»

Frodon rit de plus belle, puis riposta:

- Oh, arrêtez, vous deux! Vous oubliez deux des personnages principaux! Sam Gamegie le Brave et Sarah l'Intrépide. Je veux en entendre plus sur eux.

Puis il se retourna et les regarda tous les deux avec gratitude.

- Frodon ne serait pas allé bien loin sans Sam et Sarah.

- Allons, M. Frodon – murmura Sam – vous ne devriez pas rigoler. Je parle sérieusement.

- Moi aussi, Sam, moi aussi.

Puis il se retourna et continua sa route, suivi de Sarah et de Sam.

- Sam Gamegie le Brave – l'entendit-il murmurer derrière lui.

Son visage d'éclaira d'un sourire réjoui.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Ils mangèrent les vivres de Faramir et les trouvèrent excellents. Sam s'attarda en louanges sur le capitaine du Gondor tout en avalant bouchée après bouchée de «vrai» pain. Frodon dût finir par lui arracher la miche des mains pour conserver un peu de nourriture pour les prochains jours. Après, Sam se sentit tout embarrassé par son attitude et fixa la forêt d'un air maussade. Sarah le regarda et éclata de rire ; Sam lui renvoya un regard pas très avenant. Frodon s'assit contre un arbre pour regader l'obscurité gagner sur le soleil. Sarah se glissa à ses côtés et lui fit un câlin.

À ce moment, un dernier rayon orangé traversa le feuillage et vint tomber sur les mains de Frodon. Sarah poussa un cri de ravissement et les saisit. Elle retourna la paume de sa main droite et proposa espièglement:

- Faison un jeu. Je suis une voyante et je vais lire les lignes de la main.

Le rayon de soleil s'attardait sur sa paume, semblant plonger la main dans un halo de lumière. Frodon était amusé. Sarah suivit de l'index la ligne qui s'incurvait autour du pouce.

- Hum... très intéressant! Tu as eu une enfance plutôt calme, puis un malheur est survenu dans ta vie. Mais tu es passé au travers en faisant preuve d'un courage exemplaire et tu as donné une deuxième chance à la vie. Tu as connu beaucoup de joies et de tristesses jusqu'au jour où une visite changera le cours de ta vie. C'est aussi le commencement d'une période très dure à cause d'un petit objet vraiment énervant. La route est semée d'embûches mais l'espoir perdure.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps mais Sarah continuait à parler, caressant doucement la paume de son amoureux.

- Tu seras toujours soutenu par un ami fidèle dont le nom commence par un S, et tu connaîtra l'amour de ta vie avec une personne dont le nom commence aussi par un S. Cette personne t'aime de tout son coeur et se tiendra à tes côtés pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Cette personne t'aidera de son mieux à remplir ta quête et jamais ne te trahira. Cette personne te rattrapera si tu tombes, ou au pire des cas sautera derrière toi. As-tu la moindre idée de qui cette personne peut bien s'agir – finit-elle en feignant la surprise.

- J'ai bien une petite idée – fit-il avec un sourire en coin – cette personne me tient la main en ce moment et est en train de me raconter ma vie. Ai-je vu juste? Deux baisers pour oui et... un baiser pour non!

Sarah l'embrassa deux fois.

- Alors, Frodon, en tant que grande gâcheuse de moments que je suis, je vais te demander si tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un. En fait, je pense que je t'ai vue avec une hobbite de Hobbitebourg.

- Ah, mais ce sont de vieux champignons! Ça fait longtemps! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme je t'aime toi. Entre toi et moi... je ne sais pas... c'est comme l'Amour avec un grand A, non?

- L'Amour Absolu: double A.

Elle rigola et se sentit heureuse.

- Et toi, Sarah?

- Hum, la réponse est oui, mais comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas été heureux. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais en réalité...

Elle soupira. Frodon embrassa dans le cou.

- Désolé.

- Le passé est le passé. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial.

- Moi? Allons donc!

- Oui, tu as beaucoup de courage, et plus de force que tu ne le crois. Mais c'est pas cela qui importe le plus. L'essentiel, en fait, est juste le fait que tu sois… toi.Laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose. Certaines journées d'été, autrefois à la Comté, après m'être amusée, je grimpais sur un arbre à fruit, puis je redescendais et je m'asseyais tout contre l'arbre pour les manger. Et puis le soleil se couchait lentement devant moi, et j'avais l'impression que tout était en feu: l'herbe, les arbres, le ciel. Le coucher du soleil est un moment exceptionnel, tu sais, et tellement beau! Et moi tout contre mon arbre, avec la saveur du fruit dans ma bouche, le monde me semblait fait de douceur. J'étais comme en extase, je me sentais si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis.

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder les ténèbres devant elle, et Frodon respecta son silence, attendant la suite. Elle serra la main de Frodon et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Et chaque instant que je passe à tes côtés, j'ai cette même impression. L'impression d'être au paradis, l'impression que le monde est beau et doux. Peu importe la place où je me trouve, peu importe si c'est au Mordor ou dans un lieu encore plus inhospitalier, pourvu que je sois avec toi.

Frodon serra la main de Sarah à son tour, puis appuya sa tête contre la sienne, un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahissant. Il se sentait amoureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et il pensa avec un sourire en coin qu'il aimait Sarah plus que sa propre existence. «Après tout – se dit-il – que suis-je sans elle? Tout ce temps, avant que je l'aime, qu'est-ce que j'étais? Pas grand' chose. Maintenant j'ai trouvé l'autre moitié de moi-même.» En effet, maintenant il se sentait complet et se demandait comment il avait pu vivre avec tout ce vide auparavant.

- Promets-moi quelque chose – reprit Sarah.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux? Non, Frodon, pas autant. Seulement, promets-moi que quand tout sera fini, toi et moi pourrons assister à un coucher de soleil ensemble.

- Eh bien, je te le promets.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans la sérénité et le silence avant que Frodon sente Sarah chercher sa bouche dans le noir. Il l'étreignit avec une vigueur inhabituelle avant de l'embrasser. C'était tellement naturel d'être avec elle, dans leur bulle d'intimité que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais percer. Plusieurs fois, leurs joues s'effleurèrent, et Sarah s'émerveilla des frissons de plaisir que ce contact lui procurait. Lentement, ils s'étendirent sur le sol, au pied de l'arbre. Frodon n'avait encore jamais rien vécu d'aussi doux que d'être couché par une nuit tiède et noire, embrassant celle qu'il aimait penchée sur lui et dont les cheveux aussi sombres que le crépuscule tombaient en cascade au dessus de son visage. Ensuite, ils restèrent immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, respirant d'un même souffle.

- Le paradis, ce n'est nulle part ailleurs – murmura Frodon pour lui-même – c'est ici et maintenant.

- C'est plus haut que le paradis… - murmura Sarah dans un demi-sommeil.

Frodon sourit.

- Oui, plus haut que que le paradis.

* * *

**RARs:**

**Vilya0**: salut! Tiens, tu me donnes beaucoup de nouvelles sur HP6! Je suis en train de le lire maintenant, mais j'avance lentement. C'est un anglais, donc… Moi non plus j'ai pas beaucoup aimé le 5. Je suis donc soulagée de voir que Rowling s'en est sortie du gros stress de la publicité et qu'elle recommence à écrire de bonnes choses. Pour l'affaire des répliques, tu es plus habituée à la version anglaise, non? Moi j'ai d'abord regardé le film en français, donc ce sont les paroles en français que je me rappelle. Ouais, pour les Fro portatifs, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait se faire plein de fric avec ça. Mais attention, je garde l'original pour moi, lol! Merci pour ta review! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Namarie!


	34. Mauvais pressentiments

**Mauvais pressentiments **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

_Tenté une fois de plus par l'attrait maléfique de l'anneau, Frodon est sur le point de se laisser prendre par le Nazgûl, mais son fidèle ami Sam le sauve à temps. Faramir, à qui Sarah a ouvert les yeux, décide alors de les relâcher, et leur souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de leur quête. Cependant, il découvre aussi que Gollum s'apprête à les mener par Cirith Ungol, un passage du Mordor que Faramir considère comme un piège. Frodon décide malgré tout de tenter sa chance là-bas. Après être sortis de la cité d'Osgiliath, les trois hobbits continuent leur chemin à travers bois. L'amour entre Frodon et Sarah s'accroît de jour en jour, mais dans une aventure aussi sombre que la leur, est-ce un sentiment qui pourra durer?_

_

* * *

_

Les jours suivants, les hobbits marchèrent d'un bon pas. Ils traversèrent la forêt, qui était en fait le dernier prestige de la nature encore intact dans les environs. Bientôt, l'herbe disparut sous le pied des hobbits pour être remplacée par une boue sale, collante, et imprégné de la mort des milliers de plantes qui s'étaient décomposées, longtemps auparavant. La bonne humeur abandonna tout le monde, qui s'échangeaient à peine quelque paroles pendant les pauses, et rien du tout pendant la marche. L'anneau se fit lourd une fois de plus, et Frodon avançait avec difficulté, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route devant lui. La plupart du temps, Sarah était à ses côtés pour le soutenir, mais le chemin se faisant de plus en plus impraticable, ils devaient marcher séparément, en essayant de ne pas glisser dans la boue ou de trébucher sur une racine morte.

Plusieurs fois, Sam surprit une lueur verte dans les yeux de Gollum, qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Alors il marchait devant ses deux autres compagnons, surveillant attentivement la créature trop sournoise. Autant de soucis qui préoccupaient les hobbits, et qui ne pouvaient aller qu'en empirant.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du Mordor, le soleil se fit de plus en plus rare. Des nuages noirs menaçants s'accumulaient et s'épaississaient au dessus de leurs têtes, plongeant le monde dans des ténèbres grandissantes. Ce n'étaient pas des nuages d'orage, car pas une goutte de pluie n'était tombée depuis qu'ils avaient recouvert le monde. C'était le Mal du Mordor qui commençait à se répandre, c'était l'œil de Sauron qui était prêt à ensevelir dans la nuit le monde des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Gollum devint de plus en plus nerveux et ne cessa de presser les hobbits d'aller de plus en plus vite. Comme des ombres fugitives, le petit groupe bondissait d'une zone d'ombre à une autre zone d'ombre, frissonnant lorsque leurs pieds se posaient sur un objet gélatineux aux origines douteuses. Leur provision de lembas disparaîssait à une vitesse hallucinante et chaque fois que Sam en sortait un nouveau morceau de son sac, il regardait avec inquiétude le petit tas de ce qui restait, qui se faisait de plus en plus petit à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient.

Alors que les hobbits eurent atteint une région où s'étendaient des arbres morts à perte de vue, Gollum n'était plus méfiant, mais carrément paranoîaque, comme le prétendait Sam. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, rampait sur le sol comme une araignée, et poussait de furieux sifflements tout en parlant incessamment avec lui-même. Mais surtout, il obligeait les hobbits à maintenir une allure qui était trop rapide pour eux. À la tombée de la nuit, tous les trois s'effondraient sur le sol, épuisés. Celui qui souffrait le plus était bien évidemment Frodon. Parfois, il se sentait si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à dormir. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu, sans Sarah qui le soutenait constamment, moralement et physiquement.

Une nuit, alors que la journée avait été particulièrement rude et sombre, Frodon était étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité qui régnait au dessus de lui, tellement las, que le sommeil le fuyait. Alors sans un mot, Sarah était venue, s'était allongée tout contre lui et avait caressé ses cheveux et son front jusqu'à ce qu'avec un soupir, Frodon s'assoupisse. Alors, extrêmement épuisée, la jeune hobbite avait posé la tête sur son épaule et avait glissé à son tour dans un sommeil agité.

Sarah remarquait aussi un changement dans son don. Il était beaucoup plus facile à contrôler à présent, presque un jeu d'enfant. Et elle n'avait plus besoin d'être endormie. Elle pouvait simplement s'asseoir, fermer les yeux, se concentrer sur une question, et aussitôt une scène apparaissait devant ses yeux, dont la signification lui aurait complètement échappée quelques mois plus tôt, mais qu'elle saisissait aussitôt à présent. Un jour, elle avait fermé et les yeux et songé: «Jusqu'à quand vont durer les provisions de lembas?» Et l'image d'elle-même debout sur une falaise, regardant des champs à perte de vue, s'offrit à sa vue. Mais les champs étaient différents. Ceux qui étaient le plus près d'elle étaient grands et riches en céréales, tandis que ceux qui étaient le plus éloignés étaient petits et pauvres. Auparavant, elle aurait trouvé cette image complètement à côté de ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais lorsqu'elle eût ouvert les yeux, elle traduisit aussitôt: Assez longtemps, à condition de rationner la nourriture. Et elle s'était empressée d'aller le dire à Sam.

Cependant, elle évitait de trop exploiter son don, car cela la laissait encore plus épuisée qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'être. Les longues journées de marche étaient bien assez harassantes à elles seules, elle ne voulait pas ajouter une autre source de perte d'énergie. «Je ne l'utiliserai qu'en cas d'urgence» – décida-t-elle.

Un jour (ou était-ce la nuit?), les hobbits, menés par Gollum, arrivèrent devant une grotte dont l'entrée était en forme de losange. La grotte n'était pas très spacieuse et l'intérieur était aussi noir qu'un trou noir, mais les hobbits poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient dormir sous un toit quelconque depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Faramir. Tandis que les hobbits s'installaient, Gollun regarda méfiamment à droite et à gauche, renifla l'air lourd, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot.

Alors que Frodon essayait de trouver une position confortable dans le coin de le plus éloigné de la grotte, Sarah s'approcha de Sam et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Alors, tu l'as rationné, Sam?

- Oui – soupira-t-il – pas vraiment le choix, hein? J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

- Très bien, alors rationne-le encore, je ne pense pas que je vais trop manger ces temps-ci.

- Mais, Sarah! – protesta Sam – tu ne peux pas faire ça! Il faut que tu manges!

Sarah regarda Sam avec abattement, mais demeura ferme.

- Fais en sorte que Frodon mange à son aise, c'est tout.

- Tu t'inquiètes bien trop pour lui.

- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai des raisons de le faire. Bon, il nous regarde, il va se douter de quelque chose. Juste fais-le, Sam. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle s'éloigna sans laisser à Sam le temps de protester davantage. Frodon s'adossa à la paroi de la grotte, puis ferma les yeux, bien qu'il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Sam s'installa près de l'entrée de la grotte, puis s'assoupit tout de suite. Sarah s'assit dans un autre coin de la grotte, étira ses jambes en poussant un soupir, et regarda le ciel noir au dehors d'un air mélacolique. Finalement, elle dût s'assoupir elle aussi, puisqu'au bout de quelques heures, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sam dormait toujours, et Frodon était retourné contre le mur, devant dormir lui aussi. Mais il n'en était rien. Les yeux ouverts et rêveurs, l'anneau posé au creux d'une main, il le caressait de l'autre. Il lui arrivait de faire cela de plus en plus souvent, même s'il en éprouvait de la répugnance. Mais il était tellement fasciné par son éclat! À chaque fois qu'il regardait l'anneau, ce dernier semblait l'hypnotiser, et Frodon en perdait la notion du temps. Parfois, l'envie lui en prenait même de le mettre au doigt, mais aussitôt il résistait en pensant à quelque chose d'autre. C'était Sarah qui occupait alors ses pensées, pour la plupart du temps.

Dans cette grotte, alors qu'il caressait l'anneau, il entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui. D'un geste vif, il remit l'anneau sous sa chemise, loin des regards hostiles. En se retournant légèrement, il vit du coin de l'œil Sarah qui marchait vers l'entrée de la grotte.

La jeune hobbite passa près de Sam endormi, sortit à l'extérieur et regarda autour d'elle. Non, pas des signes de Gollum. Elle se demandait où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être passé. Malgré elle, elle commençait aussi à se méfier de lui. Pas encore comme Sam, mais elle se méfiait. Ce piège avec son horreur à l'intérieur hantait même parfois ses courts nuits de sommeil, et elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient.

Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne vit nulle trace de Gollum dans les environs, rien qu'un paysage inhopitalier avec des arbres morts sous un ciel noir. Elle s'assit à l'entrée de la grotte, au beau milieu des deux arêtes du bas du losange, et posa le menton sur ses mains. Elle fixa un arbre mort sans le voir, et se demanda si ça pouvait devenir pire. «Bien sûr que ça va être pire! On n'est même pas encore au Mordor!» Alors elle s'imagina un paysage encore plus triste et plus mort que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais n'en fut pas capable.

Alors elle songea à la Comté, à sa chère Comté si loin derrière elle, et se demanda si elle allait y revenir un jour. La route était sombre devant elle, et les ténèbres se refermaient derrière. Peut-être bien qu'il n'y aurait vraiment plus de voyage de retour, peut-être bien que la dernière scène qu'elle allait voir de sa courte vie serait un paysage de désolation. Ou pire que tout, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, mais en voyant ses amis périr devant elle. Elle secoua furieusement la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais sa pensée continuait.

Si Sam disparassait… Ce serait bien trop horrible! Elle imagina ne plus jamais voir Sam en train de planter des fleurs dans son jardin, ou en train de rougir chaque fois qu'on parlait de Rosie. Non, ce n'était pas imaginable! C'était trop triste! Mais encore plus horrible que la disparition de Sam, il y avait la disparition de Frodon! Elle qui avait fini par connaître Frodon si bien! Par l'aimer comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne! Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était une vie sans lui. C'était ne plus entendre sa voix enjouée et tendre, ne plus entendre le son de son rire, ne plus le voir lui adresser ce sourire chaleureux qui faisait chavirer son cœur, ne plus pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleus si doux, ne plus sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne plus pouvoir poser la tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Elle se rendit compte que la mort était une fin douce comparée à tout cela. Et elle eut aussi conscience, avec un picotement de culpabilité, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure avant elle. Elle se disait que la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver était sans doute de voir mourir l'autre avant soi. Tout son esprit était tendu à la certitude que s'il devait arriver malheur à Frodon, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit le regard bouleversé de Frodon posé sur elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait en silence. Elle se détourna et sécha rageusement ses larmes. D'une voix rauque, elle murmura:

- Ce n'est rien… ça va aller. C'est stupide.

Frodon la regarda d'un air triste ; peut-être avait-il deviné la source de son chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – fit-il d'une voix douce.

Lorsque Sarah se tourna de nouveau vers lui, elle ne put empêcher une autre larme de rouler sur sa joue. Frodon leva la main et la sécha, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Ne pleure pas, Sarah.

Sarah le regarda une seconde, puis se jeta à son cou, en pressant très fort les paupières pour arrêter les larmes. Frodon la serra et caressa son dos d'une main apaisante. Comme c'était bon d'être dans ses bras! Au bout de longues minutes, Sarah releva la tête ; il n'y avait plus trace de larmes dans ses yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Frodon, et ce dernier l'embrassa avec passion. Sarah se laissa aller à son baiser, n'entendant plus que son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir. Après qu'ils se fussent embrassés longuement, Sarah poussa un soupir heureux et se laissa aller contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'enquitdoucement :

- As-tu dormi?

- Pas vraiment.

Sarah hocha légèrement la tête, puis regarda le ciel noir.

- Il doit être tard.

- Non, il n'est pas encore midi. Les jours s'assombrissent.

- Je le sais.

Une roulement de pierres parvint au dessus de leur tête, et les deux hobbits sursautèrent. La tête de Gollum apparut au dessus du toit de la grotte, et se pencha vers l'intérieur. Il adressa un regard nerveux à Sarah et Frodon, puis sauta sur le sol et secoua Sam.

- Réveillez-vous! Réveille-toi, le dormeur!

Sam grogna, puis tourna le dos à Gollum. À ce moment, une forte secousse ébranla la terre , faisant perdre équilibre à Gollum, qui s'aplatit sur le sol avec un cri paintif et effrayé. Sam se leva d'un bond et s'agrippa au mur de la grotte. Sarah et Frodon lancèrent des regards alarmés partout autour d'eux. Mais la secousse prit fin, et le calme revint.

Gollum rampa jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre mort et lança un regard apeuré aux alentours, puis il revint tout en gémissant:

- Il faut y aller, tout de suite!

- Pas avant que M. Frodon ne mange quelque chose! – contredit Sam.

- Non, non, pas le temps idiot, pas le temps!

Sam ne lui accorda pas un regard et sortit un nouveau pain de lembas enveloppé dans sa feuille verte, puis il le tendit à Frodon. Ce dernier le prit et cassa un morceau. Sam ferma le sac et regarda le ciel noir d'un œil mauvais. Au bout de quelques bouchées, Frodon regarda tour à tour Sarah et Sam, puis demanda:

- Et vous? Vous ne mangez rien?

Sam haussa les épaules puis fit:

- Oh non, j'ai pas très faim. Ou du moins je n'ai guère envie de lembas.

- Sam…

- Je pense qu'on en a tous marre de ce pain – grogna Sarah en se levant.

- C'est vrai – appouva Sam.

Sarah et Sam se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Frodon. Ce dernier poussa un soupir triste, puis remballa son pain dans sa feuille verte. Aussitôt, Sarah s'accroupit près de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Non, tu dois manger. Tu dois recouvrir des forces, tu en as besoin.

Au regard incertain de Frodon, elle ajouta:

- S'il te plaît.

- Vous aussi, prenez-en un peu.

- Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup – expliqua Sam – il faut faire attention, ou nous allons en manquer. Je l'ai rationné, ça devrait suffire.

- Suffire à quoi?

Sam sourit à Frodon.

- Au voyage du retour.

Sarah sourit sincèrement et toutes ses appréhensions ne lui parurent plus qu'un lointain cauchemar. Après que Frodon eusse fini son lembas, les hobbits se remirent en route à la suite de Gollum.

- Venez, les hobbits – susurra Gollum – on est tout près du Mordor… aucun endroit n'est sûr ici.

Le paysage changea une fois de plus. Des arbustes épineux se dressaient maintenant de toutes parts, en plus des arbres morts. À la fin de la journée, les hobbits étaient fourbus de fatigue et recouverts d'égratignures de la tête aux pieds. Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient faire un pas de plus, Gollum consentit enfin à une pause. Sarah s'effrondra et se coucha à même le sol. Elle s'endormit tout de suite sans avoir avalé une seule bouchée. Sam aussi se laissa tomber en soupirant d'épuisement. Il sentit son maître s'affaisser lui aussi à côté de lui. Maladroitement, le jardinier sortit sa gourde et but quelques gorgées, puis la tendit à Frodon. Ce dernier le prit et but avex délice.

- Bientôt, l'eau deviendra aussi un problème – marmonna le jardinier.

- On ferait mieux de dormir – grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Sam asquiesça sombrement, puis jeta un regard circonspect à Gollum qui se roulait en boule quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette créature, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas dormir après tout. Frodon rampa péniblement près de Sarah, puis se coucha dos à elle pour garder chaleur. Aussitôt, il poussa un soupir et s'assoupit. Sam résista cinq minutes tout au plus, mais la fatigue le rattrapa.

Il fit un rêve qui commençait plutôt bien. Il était de retour à Cul-de-Sac, en train de jardiner des roses dans le jardin de son maître. Les fleurs lui rappelaient Rosie, et il chantonnait joyeusement tout en travaillant. Il planta trois fleurs dans un même pot, puis très fier du résultat, décida d'aller le montrer à Frodon. Il gravit la première marche avant de lever la tête. LA porte ronde su smial de son maître était bien là, mais à mesure qu'il montait, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. Essoufflé, Sam persévéra, mais la porte finit par disparaître dans le noir. Les marches s'étendaient à l'infini au dessus de lui.

_L'escalier secret…. _

Il frissonna et s'empressa de faire demi tour. Descendre fut beaucoup plus facile. Après une volée de marches, Sam déboucha de nouveau sur le jardin. Ses roses étaient toujours là. Déjà, l'escalier sombre lui semblait un souvenir lointain. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sifflota en commençant à marcher. Un carillon retentit au loin. En plissant les yeux, Sam reconnut la petite charrette du vieux Tom. Rapidement, il arriva à sa hauteur.

_- Bonjour! Chaude journée, hein? Tu veux une glace? J'ai des glaces ici!_

Dans son rêve, c'était parfaitement normale que le vieux Tom ait des glaces dans sa charrette. Sam souleva un monceau de paille et découvrit une boîte froide en dessous. Il souleva le couvercle avec gourmandise mais ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Il y avait une chose… une montagne rouge et gluante…

_- Elle aspire à des viandes plus tendres… _

Sam releva la tête, horrifiée. Le vieux Tom arborait un sourire terrifiant et…. sournois.

_- De la viande de hobbit… _

Poussant un hoquet, Sam ouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir autour de lui, mais la voix sournoise et collante poursuivait, tantôt coléreuse, tantôt suave:

- Et quand elle recrachera les os et les vêtements vides, alors on le trouvera!

- Et il sera pour MOI!

- Pour nous!

- Oui… oui… c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Sam serra les poings et pensa: «Je te tiens cette fois, puante créature!». Sans faire de bruit, il se leva.

- Gollum! Gollum!

- Le Précieux sera à nous, une fois que les hobbits seront… morts!

En prononçant ce dernier mot il laissa choir une pierre dans l'étang crasseux près duquel il était accroupi. La pierre tomba en ridant la surface de l'eau. Les épaules de Gollum tremblèrent quand il fut secoué d'un rire morbide et silencieux. L'eau de l'étang redevint limpide, et un visage se refléta dans l'eau. Gollum poussa un gémissement de terreur en reconnaissant Sam.

- Espèce de sale traître! – hurla-t-il avec colère en frappant Gollum à la tête.

Ce dernier fut envoyé deux mètres plus loin et s'écrasa dans la poussière en poussant un grand cri. Cependant, Sam était de nouveau sur lui et commença à le frapper encore et encore. Toute la clameur réveilla Frodon en sursaut, et ce dernier se précipita debout pour aller emprisonner Sam dans la faible étreinte de ses bras.

- Maître! Au secours, maître! – criait Gollum au bout de l'agonie.

- Sam! Sam, laisse-le!

Sarah aussi se réveilla et accourut vers les hobbits et Gollum.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe! – s'écria-t-elle, désorientée.

Sam se dégagea facilement de l'étreinte de Frodon et se précipita de nouveau vers Gollum avec un regard meurtrier.

- Je l'ai entendu de sa propre bouche! – hurla-t-il – il parlait de nous tuer!

Il donna un nouveau coup sur la tête de Gollum, qui poussa un cri déchirant. Ensuite, en geignant et en rampant, il alla se cacher derrière un arbre mort et courbé.

- Sméagol ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche! – protesta-t-il en gémissant.

Il passa la main sur sa tête, où quelque gouttes de sang perlaient. En sentant la substance sur ses doigts, Gollum poussa un nouveau cri d'agonie et s'écria violemment, en pointant Sam:

- C'est le méchant gros hobbit qui déteste Sméagol et qui fait de méchants mensonges!

Ces paroles redoublèrent la colère du jardinier, qui se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Mais Frodon le retint une nouvelle fois, avec plus de fermeté. Sarah, encore estomaquée par la scène, se précipita pour l'aider.

- Sam! – le supplia-t-elle – calme-toi!

Mais la colère de Sam était hors de contrôle.

- Tu m'appelles un menteur? – vociféra-t-il – c'est toi le menteur! Viens ici! Je vais te tuer!

Sarah tira Sam par le bras de toutes ses forces et Frodon le fit pivoter vers lui. Obligeant Sam à le regarder dans les yeux, il déclara:

- Si tu lui fais peur, nous sommes perdus!

- Ça m'est égal! Je regrette M. Frodon, mais je ne vais pas attendre sagement qu'il nous tue!

Sarah n'avait jamais vu Sam aussi en colère. En maintenant son emprise sur son bras, elle déclara elle aussi:

- Ne le frappe pas Sam, ça ne sert à rien d'user de la violence!

- Je ne vais pas le renvoyer! – fit Frodon fermement.

- Vous ne voyez rien. Vous ne voyez donc pas? Aucun de vous deux?

Il y eut une pause où Frodon et Sarah le fixèrent avec ébranlement.

- C'est un vilain!

Frodon obligea ses traits à se détendre, et usant de la voix la plus raisonnable:

- Nous ne pouvons pas y arriver tout seuls. Pas sans un guide.

Sam le dévisagea sans parler.

- Et j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, Sam.

- Je suis à votre côté, M. Frodon.

- Alors fais-moi confiance.

Sam abandonna la discussion et dévia les yeux. Frodon le regarda encore une seconde puis tendit la main à Gollum.

- Venez, Sméagol.

La créature rampa prudemment de derrière l'arbre, passa nerveusement à côté de Sam, puis saisit la main de Frodon. Sarah poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau Gollum, elle le vit faire un sourire cruel et calculateur. Sarah tressaillit, et Sam se pinça les lèvres, sans rien dire. Après cela, les hobbits jugèrent inutile de dormir. Ils se mirent tout de suite en route après un petit morceau de lembas.

En marchant, Sarah exigea que Sam lui fasse un compte rendu exact des paroles de Gollum, ce que le jardinier fit avec empressement. Après cela, ils gardèrent le silence.

- Tu dois probablement penser que c'était juste un rêve, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas.

Mais deux mots lui trottaient dans la tête: _horreur… piège… il y a une horreur qui se cache dans ce passage… _

Elle regarda Gollum et Frodon d'un air préoccupé.

- Non – fit-elle finalement – je ne crois pas que ça a été un rêve.

- M. Frodon le croit, en tout cas.

- Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre, Sam?

- Tout sauf continuer de le suivre. Il parlait de notre mort! Ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Frodon – fit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors s'il décide de faire confiance à Gollum, je le suivrai, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sam acquiesça à contre coeur. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Quelques heures après, ce même jour, les voyageurs arrivèrent en vue d'un sentier. Sans hésitation, Gollum les mena dans cette direction et ils le suivirent jusqu'à un croisement. Là, il y avait encore quelques arbres et les nuages semblaient moins noirs. Contre toute attente, un rayon de soleil parvint même à traverser les nuages pour éclairer la route sombre.

- Ça doit être bientôt l'heure du thé – marmonna Sam – En tout cas, dans des endroits convenables où on prend encore le thé.

Gollum se retourna et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans des endroits convenables – siffla-t-il impatiemment.

Tout à coup, Frodon s'arrêta et regarda fixement devant lui. Sarah lui saisit doucement le bras et le tira pour le faire avancer, mais le jeune hobbit semblait effrayé.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'ai un pressentiment – murmura-t-il finalement.

Il regarda Sarah dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je ne reviendrai pas.

En un éclair Sarah se rappela ses propres pensées noires devant la grotte. Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un moment de dépression, mais les images horribles s'étaient accrochées à elle. Elle dévia les yeux pour que Frodon ne les voie pas à travers ses yeux.

- Ce sont des pensées morbides – déclara Sarah avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant – il ne faut pas penser ainsi. Nul ne peut prévoir l'avenir. Tu verras.

Devant eux, Sam se retourna et ajouta comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde:

- Ce sera un aller retour, M. Frodon, comme M. Bilbon.

Sarah fit légèrement pression sur la manche de son compagnon pour qu'il avance, et ce dernier s'exécuta. Malgré tout, les trois hobbits savaient qu'ils se mentaient à eux mêmes. Ils étaient à présent dans le carrefour en question. De là, quatre chemins partaient dans des directions opposées: un vers le nord, par où ils étaient venus, un vers le sud, un vers l'ouest et un vers l'est. Mais la chose qui retenait l'essentielle de l'attention des hobbits était une statue immense représentant un homme assis sur son trône.

C'était le roi du Gondor. Seulement, à la place de sa tête, se dressait un hideuse figure de monstre, comprenant un œil rouge au centre. Les hobbits baissèrent vivement les yeux, embarrassés par cet outrage. La statue, blanche à l'origine, était à présent tâchée et enroulée de lierres sauvages. Sur les genoux de la sculpure s'entassaient de la terre et de la poussière, signes de l'écoulement du temps.

- Je crois que ces terres faisaient autrefois partie du royaume du Gondor – déclara Frodon tout en marchant – il y a fort longtemps, lorsqu'il y avait un roi.

- Et il y en aura un bientôt, comme autrefois.

Sarah sourit tout en prononçant ces paroles. Elle vit presque Grands Pas siégeant sur son trône à Minas Tirith, dominant son peuple qui s'inclinait devant lui. La cité était plus blanche et étincelante que jamais. Les rues étaient pleines d'activités, de fleurs et de cris d'enfants. Les terres alentours seraient sécuritaires et les hommes s'y promèneraient en toute insouciance, allant de l'Ithilien jusqu'aux plaines même du Rohan, avec lequel le Gondor ferait alliance.

Frodon semblait lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il sourit lui aussi et murmura:

- Oui, le retour du roi.

- Regardez! – s'écria soudain Sam, en attirant leur attention sur un gros bloc de pierre enfoui dans un fossé.

Mais ce n'était pas un simple bloc de pierre, c'était la tête du roi géant, décapitée et jetée au bord de la route. Les lierres sauvages ne l'avaient pas épargnée non plus, et recouvraient tout son front et la partie supérieure de sa tête.

Frodon et Sarah s'en détournèrent et continuèrement leur chemin lugubrement. Tout à coup, leurs beaux rêves leur semblaient bien lointains. L'avenir de Minas Tirith ne fut jamais aussi sombre à leurs yeux, et ils doutaient qu'un jour il y aurait un retour du roi.

À ce moment même, les nuages s'écartèrent et le soleil apparut brièvement dans le ciel. La route, les plantes et la statue furent illuminés de lumière et l'endroit sembla presque hospitalier. Sam jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et poussa un cri de surprise et d'émerveillement. Les hobbits virent alors que le soleil illuminait les lierres en fleur autour de la tête du roi, lui faisant une couronne naturelle.

- Le roi a de nouveau une couronne! – s'écria Sam.

Puis les nuages se refermèrent de nouveau, toute lumière disparut, et la tête du roi redevint un bloc de pierre usé et abandonné. Mais cette image avait redonné espoir aux trois voyageurs, et ils se regardèrent un moment avant de continuer leur route.

- Dépêchons, les hobbits! Par ici!

* * *

**RARs:**

Mélanie: Salut! Oulà non, je les sacrifierai pas. Mais disons que toutes les histoires ne se terminent pas bien, hein? La vie est comme ça, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va se passer après. Mais bon, j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire. Mais je vais éviter de trop dire, sinon ça va faire des spoilers. Ça me plaît beaucoup que ça te plaise, lol. Continue à reviewer! Ça compte bcp pour moi. À bientôt, j'espère. Nama!


	35. Montée vertigineuse à Minas Morgul et

**Montée vertigineuse à Minas Morgul et dislocation des liens **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

_Des pressentiments de plus en plus néfastes s'insurgent dans le cœur de nos trois voyageurs. Alors que chaque journée de marche les rapproche du Mordor, Sarah arrive à se demander s'il y a vraiment un espoir de retour en arrière. Elle réalise que la pire chose serait de perdre Frodon, qu'elle aime tant. Sam, quant à lui, fait un mauvais rêve concernant cet Escalier secret dont Gollum parle. De plus, une nuit, il surprend la créature parlant de les tuer en les menant à Elle. Qui est «Elle»? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce? Frodon croit toujours en la bonne volonté de Gollum et refuse d'entendre Sam. Dépités, les deux autres hobbits arrivent à un carrefour dominé par un Roi géant. Frodon a alors le pressentiment qu'il ne reviendra pas. On dit que les pressentiments se révèlent souvent illusoires, mais lorsque trois personnes semblent croire que la fin ne peut être que néfaste, que faut-il croire? _

_

* * *

_

Au carrefour, Gollum les entraîna par le chemin qui allait vers l'Est, vers le Mordor. Au bout de seulement quelques mètres, tout devint beaucoup plus sombre et insécuritaire qu'auparavant. En marchant sur le sentier, Sam jeta des coups d'œil nerveux par dessus son épaule.

Les nuages épais roulaient dans le ciel, plongeant la terre en contrebas dans des ténèbres insondables. Des pans d'obscurité plus noirs que la nuit parsemaient certaines zones des deux côtés du chemin.

- Alors, c'est ça l'entrée officielle du Mordor? – frissonna Sam – l'Ancien aurait vraiment une ou deux choses à dire, pas d'erreur.

- Chuuuuut – siffla Gollum, nerveux.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher dans le silence le plus absolu. Sarah marchait près de Frodon, leurs coudes se frôlant de temps en temps. Sarah regardait nerveusement des deux côtés d'elle. L'obscurité faisait monter une drôle de boule dans sa gorge. Elle détestait les endroits sans lumière comme celui-ci. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les ténèbres de la route? Croyant percevoir un mouvement, elle sursauta nerveusement. Mais ce n'était rien: juste ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours. Elle prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je peux prendre ta main, Frodon?

Frodon ne répondit pas, mais chercha la main de Sarah dans le noir, puis la serra d'un geste rassurant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur – murmura-t-il.

Sarah voulait bien le croire, mais elle ne cessa toutefois pas de regarder les alentours avec circonspection. Ils continuèrement à marcher ainsi pendant un long, long temps. Alors que Sarah pensait que le chemin s'enfonçait sans fin jusqu'au cœur des ténèbres, ils aperçurent une lueur verte tout droit devant eux. À partir de ce moment, Gollum se fit encore plus silencieux et plus invisible. La lueur verte grandit, et Sarah sentit en même temps ses mains devenir froides.

C'était une tour géante, entourée d'une aura verte irréelle. C'était l'ancienne tour de garde du Gondor, prise par l'ennemi lorsque le Seigneur Ténébreux était revenu sur ces terres, et transformée en Minas Morgul, le repaire des Nazgûls et de leur chef, le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Dans une cavité en dessous du niveau du sol, les hobbits et Gollum se tassèrent pour observer l'entrée de Minas Morgul. La lueur verte faisaient danser des reflets étranges et inquiétants sur leurs visages, et Sarah se ratatina sur elle-même. Elle se morigéna intérieurement de perdre ainsi courage, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. L'atmosphère et le silence menaçant lui donnait la chair de poule.

Gollum releva la tête et regarda à l'extérieur, imité par les hobbits.

- La cité morte – annonça-t-il avec épouvante.

Il y avait aussi un pont juste devant l'entrée de la tour, qui passait par dessus un gouffre de ténèbres. Quatres grandes statues représentant des monstres sanguinaires ornaient l'entrée. L'une d'entre elles effraya Sarah au plus haut point: c'était une tête de démon, triangulaire, inquiétante, dont la bouche était ouverte, laissant sortir une longue langue pointue. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage creusé par un rictus agressif, accentué par le halo de lumière verte. La jeune hobbite croyait à chaque seconde que la figurine allait ouvrir les yeux et éclater d'un rire carnassier.

- Un endroit vilain! Plein… d'ennemis!

La voix nasillarde avait fait sursauter Sarah, la faisant presque crier. Elle jeta un regard acerbe à Gollum, mais ce dernier se soulevait déjà sur le pont.

- Vite! Vite! – susurra-t-il.

Les hobbits s'empressèrent de remonter à sa suite, et marchèrent courbés vers un amoncellement de rochers que la créature leur indiquait.

- Ils vont nous voir! Ils vont nous voir! – paniqua Gollum en jetant des regards apeurés à la statue grimaçante.

Sarah marchait la tête baissée, maudissant Gollum de rompre le silence par ses sifflements. Elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, à marcher ainsi en terrain découvert. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bordure des rochers et Gollum leur montra un étroit escalier sinueux qui se fondait dans le rocher et grimpait de manière complètement verticale.

- Regardez! Nous l'avons trouvé, l'escalier secret…

Sarah leva la tête. L'escalier grimpait éternellement, pour se perdre dans les ténèbres qui résidaient tout en haut. Elle déglutit. Et soudain, elle n'eut pas très envie de monter. Elle aurait tellement aimé être quelque part ailleurs! Mais elle était là, à Minas Morgul, et pour le moment tout chemin de retour lui était interdit.

- Grimpez, les hobbits – les encouragea Gollum sur un ton que Sarah n'apprécia pas du tout.

Alors que Sam mettait le pied sur la première marche, Frodon se retourna lentement vers l'entrée de Minas Morgul. Il pantela, puis commença à tituber vers la tour, sentant l'appel de l'anneau. Une présence était derrière ces portes, qui attirait irrésistiblement l'anneau vers elle. Frodon s'engagea sur le pont, incapable de s'arrêter. Sarah observa Frodon avancer, mais sa répugnance des lieux l'empêcha pour une seconde de le suivre. Finalement, son amour pour lui vainquit sa peur, et elle s'élança. Au même moment, Gollum donnait l'alarme:

- Pas par là, maître!

- M. Frodon! – reprit Sam en écho.

Frodon fit la grimace, puis cramponna sa main à sa poitrina et serra l'anneau. Sarah fut la première à arriver à ses côtés ; il avait presque déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Elle entreprit de le pousser en arrière, mais il résista.

- Bon sang, Frodon! Reprends-toi! – fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

À la panique qui perçait dans sa voix, Frodon écarquilla des yeux et contempla longuement le visage de Sarah avant de se criper.

- Il… m'appelle… Il m'appelle…

Il fit un autre effort puis secoua la tête.

- Pousse-moi, Sarah. Je me ne contrôle plus.

Sarah le scruta avec commisération, puis lui fit faire demi tour et le poussa de toutes ses forces, malgré ses efforts de lui résister. Soudain, Frodon poussa un grognement et s'appuya sur elle de tout son poids.

- Frodon… - gémit-elle en l'empêchant de glisser.

Sur ces entrefaits, Sam et Gollum arrivèrent et commencèrent à tirer Frodon en arrière. Cela sembla durer des âges aux yeux de Sarah. Elle craignait tellement que quelqu'un les voie! Alors qu'ils étaient presque à côté de l'escalier, l'air s'emplit d'un grondement menaçant provenant de l'intérieur de la cité morte. La lumière verte gagna en intensité et tout à coup la terre trembla en produisant un craquement inquiétant. Les hobbits et Gollum s'étalèrent sur le sol.

Le silence emplit le monde pendant une seconde, si lourd que tout le monde arrêta de respirer, puis avec un craquement de tonnerre, une colonne de lumière turquoise s'éleva du centre de la cité pour percer le ciel nuageux et noir. Il semblait chargé d'électricité. Les bandes de lumières tournoyaient toutes ensembles en produisant un bruit assourdissant.

- Non! – paniqua Gollum – cachez-vous, cachez-vous!

En tanguant sur le sol vibrant, les hobbits se mirent debout tant bien que mal et se jetèrent derrière les rochers. L'air était rempli de grondements sinistres. Un froid subit et glacial s'abattit sur l'endroit, puis le bruit de deux immenses ailes battant l'air parvint à leurs oreilles. Sam et Sarah levèrent la tête au dessus du bord rocheux pour regarder la cité, et Frodon, quoique souffrant, le fit aussi. Ils virent le spectre ailé, monté par le sorcier d'Angmar, qui s'élevait au dessus de la cité pour se poser sur un pic rocheux. Le spectre agrippa deux poteaux de ses immenses ailes noires, puis poussa son rugissement d'enfer en dévoilant deux rangées de crocs.

Frodon retomba en position couchée en serrant les dents. Il transpirait abondamment et pourtant il avait froid. Sarah se recroquevilla contre lui en tremblant elle aussi. Et c'est alors que le Nazgûl poussa son cri strident. Entendu à cette distance, les hobbits sentirent leurs têtes transpercées de part en part. Ils se couvrirent les oreilles en serrant les dents et en gémissant.

Le cri durait et durait, et Frodon sentait sa blessure faite au mont Venteux lui brûler l'épaule comme si elle était à vif. Incapable d'ignorer la douleur, il se découvrit les oreilles et porta ses mains à sa blessure. Aussitôt, le cri lui déchira les tympans. Il eut une expression d'agonie sur le visage, puis siffla entre ses dents serrées:

- Je sens sa lame…

Le cri monta encore d'un ton, puis s'acheva en sifflement. Ces derniers moments furent les pires pour Frodon, qui sentit sa blessure lui faire mal jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair.

Les portes de Minas Morgul s'ouvrirent tout grands et une armée d'Orques en sortit, marchant en cadence. L'armée traversa le pont et passa tout près de l'endroit où les hobbits se cachaient. Ils portaient une armure grossière, certaines tenaient des torches, d'autres des lances et des épées. La file immense passa près des hobbits et continua sa route. Ils devaient atteindre le Gondor en seulement quelques heures.

Le Nazgûl survola son armée en la fixant de son visage ténébreux, puis disparut au devant. Pour un moment, le seul bruit entendu était la marche régulière de l'Armée d'Orques.

- Il faut y aller maintenant – chuchota Gollum d'une voix à peine audible.

Sam acquiesça nerveusement, mais Frodon demeura inerte, couché contre la pierre.

- C'est fini maintenant – fit doucement Sarah en le secouant.

Le porteur de l'anneau ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda tout le monde avec lassitude.

- Allez, M. Frodon.

- Je me sens… si fatigué.

- Alors, reposons-nous un peu – déclara Sarah avec inquiétude.

- Pas le temps, pas le temps! – s'écria Gollum en tapant impatiemment du pied – il faut grimper!

- Oui, c'est dangereux par ici – approuva Sam à contre cœur.

Sarah contempla le visage épuisé de Frodon, puis secoua doucement la tête.

- Accordez-lui une minute ou deux. Il n'est pas capable de bouger.

Gollum gémit, puis se colla dans un coin sombre. Sam se remit à côté de Frodon et le secoua doucement, mais son maître ne lui répondit pas. Sarah épia l'armée qui avançait, redoutant qu'un Orque ait la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête de leur côté.

- Sarah… - murmura Frodon faiblement.

Elle s'empressa à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

- Je suis là. Ne parle pas, repose-toi. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Frodon sentait une immense fatigue, qui l'empêchait de bouger ses membres, encore moins de se lever.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Elle se coucha tout contre lui et lui passa un bras sous le cou. Frodon souleva péniblement sa tête et la mit sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Sarah passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en le scrutant avec inquiétude.

- Prends ton temps, Frodon.

Gollum ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard de Sarah le figea sur place et il jugea préférable de se tenir coi. Sarah se tortilla pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il était un peu sale, mais cela passerait inaperçu dans leur propre état. En effet, ils étaient tous couvert de poussière, de boue et de suie, et Sarah ne s'était jamais sentie aussi crasseuse de sa vie. Ses cheveux étaient sales, tout comme son visage et ses vêtements. Mais pas le moindre endroit pour se laver. Ils n'avaient même pas assez d'eau pour boire. Sur ces sinistres pensées, elle essuya la sueur sur le visage de Frodon, puis remit le mouchoir dans sa poche. C'est alors que Sam lui tendit un petit bout de lembas. Sarah acquiesça et le prit. Doucement, elle le porta aux lèvres de Frodon.

- Allez, ça va t'aider.

Frodon ouvrit la bouche et Sarah lui donna le bout de lembas. Le jeune hobbit le mâchouilla avec effort, puis déglutit péniblement. Sarah lui donna aussi une gorgée d'eau de sa propre gourde. Ensuite, elle appuya son menton contre ses cheveux bouclés et le réchauffa de sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, Frodon ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

- Allons-y.

Ils se mirent prudemment debout, puis commencèrent à grimper les escaliers. Gollum allait en tête, suivi de Frodon, puis de Sarah et de Sam. Les escaliers étaient verticaux, taillés dans la roche, de telle sorte que les hobbits devaient s'aider de leurs mains. Cela semblait plus à de l'escalade qu'à monter des marches. Alors qu'ils s'acharnaient à monter, l'armée du Mordor continuait à défiler sous eux, traînée de torche, de lances et d'épées.

L'escalier était en fait constitué de plusieus bouts. Après une longue et difficile escalade, les hobbits parvinrent à une petite plate forme plate où ils se reposèrent. Puis, ils entreprirent la prochaine étape. L'escalier se faisait alors plus tortueux et étroit, si c'était encore possible, et les hobbits avançaient lentement. Au cours de leur deuxième étape, Sarah commit l'erreur de regarder en bas. Aussitôt, le vertige la prit et elle s'arrêta, sentant la force quitter ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sarah? – s'enquit Sam, qui venait derrière.

Frodon l'entendit et se retourna, alarmé. Sarah déglutit avant de répondre:

- Je ne peux pas avancer.

- Tu as regardé en bas? – s'écria Frodon.

Sarah hocha la tête, mais arrêta bientôt parce que cela augmentait son vertige. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser sur le rocher qu'ils agrippaient.

- Oh non… - gémit-elle.

- Sarah, tiens bon! – supplia Frodon.

- Je… je glisse!

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix que de lâcher prise. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus vite et elle avait du mal à respirer. Sam lui saisit la jambe, apeuré à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber.

- Sarah, écoute-moi! – fit Frodon d'une voix où perçait la panique – respire profondément, et… et ne lâche pas prise! Raffermis ta main sur ce rocher. Sarah, je t'en prie. Sarah!

Il cria presque en la voyant vaciller. Ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus et elle sentit la panique lui couper le souffle. Cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle était perdue. Elle pensa qu'elle ne survivrait certainement pas à une chute d'une telle hauteur. Mais c'était quand même bête de mourir ainsi! Les vagues de vertige qui l'assaillaient lui enlevaient toute force. Frodon lâcha la marche au dessus de lui pour lui tendre une main, même si tous deux savaient que c'était inutile. Lorsque la jeune hobbite lâcha complètement prise, elle resta un moment en équilibre sur la marche, puis bascula lentement en arrière. Elle entendit à peine le cri horrifié que poussa Frodon.

Sarah passa par dessus Sam et comme dans un rêve rempli de brume, vit les yeux bleus de Frodon remplis de douleur et de désespoir. Elle s'accrocha à cette image en se disant avec un maigre réconfort que ce serait au moins la dernière chose de la vie qu'elle verrait avant le néant. Une brusque traction sur son bras la sortit de son hébétude. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur en sentant qu'elle ne tombait plus.

Levant la tête, elle vit Sam qui lui avait saisi un poignet. Son autre main était agrippée à une prise de l'escalier et son visage était convulsé sous l'effort qu'il founissait. Sarah se balança un peu dans le vide et essaya en vain de saisir une prise avec sa main.

- Sam… - gémit-elle.

- Je te tiens, Sarah!

Tout à coup Sarah eut très peur de mourir.

- Ne me lâche pas Sam! – cria-t-elle malgré elle – je t'en supplie!

- Non… tiens bon… je vais essayer de te remonter.

Sam tira sur le poignet de Sarah de toutes ses forces, mais la hobbite était trop lourde pour lui. Tout à coup, il sentit la main de Sarah glisser dans la sienne.

- Oh non…

- Sam! – hurla Frodon – ne la laisse pas tomber!

Sarah battit des jambes dans le vide, le visage tordu d'angoisse. Elle donna un bon coup de pied en avant et réussit à toucher une marche.

- Balance-moi, Sam!

Sam ne posa pas de questions. Il était rouge à force de bander les muscles de son bras et il sentait la main de Sarah glisser de plus en plus. À son deuxième essai, Sarah sentit de nouveau la marche sous son pied, mais elle était incapable d'y prendre appui complètement. Sam se rendit compte que sa main agrippée à la prise commençait à glisser elle aussi. Si cela continuait, ils allaient basculer tous les deux dans le vide!

Finalement, Sarah réussit à garder pied sur la marche. Aussitôt, ils se stabilisèrent et les deux hobbits poussèrent un soupir de répit. Mais la main de Sam qui serrait la prise glissait toujours, et Sarah n'était pas encore sauvée.

- Dépêche-toi – articula Sam.

Sarah tendit la main et tâtonna le mur rocheux à la recherche de prises, mais il était lisse. Elle voyait bien une prise un peu plus haut, mais elle était trop loin. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins sa seule chance de survie et la jeune hobbite le voyait bien. Elle ramena son autre pied sur la marche et se hissa pour atteindre la prise.

- Vite… - gémit Sam.

C'est alors que le jardinier remarqua Sméagol accroché à une marche en dessous de lui. Il devait s'être glissé en bas sans que Frodon le remarque. C'était tellement facile pour lui de tendre une main à Sarah! Et alors elle serait sauvée. Mais il ne faisait rien, à part les regarder. À ce moment, la jeune hobbite le remarqua elle aussi, et lui adressa un regard suppliant, mais Gollum semblait effrayé par toute la scène. Toutefois, derrière ses yeux globuleux, une lueur phosphorescente brillait. Sarah comprit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, et se détourna de son visage avec une moue de dégoût. Elle tendit son bras le plus qu'elle pût et sentit enfin ses doigts saisir la prise de pierre.

Avec un soupir, elle s'en empara fermement et Sam la lâcha. Frodon poussa un soupir étouffé et appuya sa tête contre le rocher froid.

- Que les Valars en soient remerciés – murmura-t-il.

Sarah resta un moment immobile à se remettre de sa frayeur, et fit finalement signe aux deux autres de continuer à monter. Quand elle regarda en direction de Gollum, ce dernier n'était plus là. Elle continua à escalader en pensant sombrement à ce que la créature avait fait, ou n'avait pas fait. Si elle était tombée, ç'aurait été un acte de pure trahison envers le serment qu'il avait prêté à Frodon longtemps auparavant. Un froid s'abattit sur elle, et plus que jamais, elle souhaita n'être jamais montée sur ces escaliers.

Après quelques degrés de plus, l'escalier se fit moins abrupt et devenait peu à peu comme un escalier normal. Bientôt, les hobbits cessèrent de se servir de leurs mains, et ils en furent soulagés. L'escalier tournait un peu aussi, comme essayant de pénétrer encore plus profondément dans la roche. Sarah arriva derrière Sam en soufflant un peu sous l'effort. Sam se retourna et sourit:

- Alors, tu vas bien?

- Je ne sais pas comment je peux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, Sam.

- C'était normal, n'en parlons plus.

Sarah le contempla un peu, puis le serra dans ses bras. Par dessus son épaule, elle vit Gollum qui descendait vers eux avec un drôle de sourire. Elle en avertit Sam en chuchotant et tous les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Allons les hobbits! Il faut grimper! Ne pas s'attarder ici, endroit méchant!

Sam fit un signe de tête à Sarah et cette dernière poursuivit son ascension. Au tournant des escaliers, Frodon l'attendait, un bras appuyé contre le mur rocheux pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle sourit.

- J'ai eu chaud, hein? Sacré vertige! J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir en crêpe au milieu des Orques.

Frodon descendit à sa hauteur et sans un mot, la serra très fort contre elle. Sarah regretta d'avoir plaisanté en percevant toute l'angoisse que sa chute lui avait causé. Elle se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant que Frodon était au bord de l'épuisement. Doucement, elle l'incita à s'asseoir. Les vêtements du porteur de l'anneau étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et salis. Son visage aussi était noir de suie. Sarah en déduisit qu'ils devaient tous être dans le même état. En se passant la main sur une joue, elle s'aperçut avec un grognement de résignation qu'une substance noirâtre s'était collée à sa paume.

- Pourquoi as-tu regardé en bas? – murmura Frodon – tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

Le sentiment de culpabilité monta d'un cran.

- Désolé pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… avec tout ce vide autour de moi, ça m'a attiré.

- Et dire que je n'ai rien fait pour te sauver…

- Parce que tu n'y pouvais rien – répliqua-t-elle fermement – heureusement que Sam était là.

- Au fait, où est Sam?

- Je vais aller voir. Toi, reste ici et repose-toi autant que tu peux.

Sarah descendit quelques marches et entendit soudain des chuchotements. Elle s'arrêta et prêta l'oreille.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce tunnel! – menaçait Sam d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle était méconnaissable.

Sarah sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'elle comprenait que Sam avait essayé depuis tout ce temps de retirer des informations à Gollum. Un gargouillement inarticulé fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse, et la jeune hobbite fut certaine que Sam lui tenait la gorge. Mais Gollum n'allait pas parler, et Sam le comprit.

D'une voix plus menaçante et plus froide que jamais, il poursuivit:

- Toi, écoute-moi. Écoute-moi attentivement. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, tu devras en répondre. La moindre alerte ou chose anormale, un cheveu qui se dresse sur le sommet de mon crâne et c'est fini. Plus de sournois, plus de puant. Tu disparais, compris? Je te surveille.

Ces derniers mots jetèrent un froid dans le cœur de Sarah. Elle entendit les pas de Sam qui montaient les marches. Elle se retourna et vit le regard interrogateur de Frodon. À ce moment Sam apparut au tournant de l'escalier et entra presque en collision avec Sarah. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, et au regard interrogateur de Sam, la jeune hobbite hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? – s'enquit-elle en un murmure.

- Toi et moi avons vu qu'il n'avait rien fait pour te tirer de ce mauvais pas tout à l'heure, alors j'ai voulu que certaines choses soient claires entre nous.

Sarah hocha de nouveau la tête. Frodon s'approcha d'eux, avec un regard légèrement suspicieux.

- Tu parlais à Gollum? – demanda-t-il à Sam.

- Oui.

- De quoi parliez-vous?

Sam haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, puis déclara:

- De rien. Une petite mise au point.

Frodon regarda alternativement Sam et Sarah, puis hocha doucement la tête. Sarah douta qu'il avait si facilement accepté leurs explications, et elle voulut lui dire la vérité, mais une pression sur son bras la fit se retourner. Sam la regardait en secouant la tête. Gollum passa près d'eux en faisant un bruit désagréable avec sa gorge, et il sauta sur une marche pour continuer l'ascension. Les yeux de Sarah croisèrent ceux de Frodon, et elle y lut du reproche. Ensuite, il se détourna d'elle et suivit Gollum dans son ascension. Ce simple geste de rejet fit plus de mal à Sarah qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible ; c'était comme si un petit couteau lui avait fouaillé le ventre.

- C'est la dernière étape – siffla Gollum – la plus dure. Les hobbits faire attention. C'est bientôt fini.

Sam jeta un petit regard en bas et vit que l'armée d'Orques était passée. Minas Morgul était redevenue une cité morte et silencieuse. Avec un frisson, il se remit à monter derrière Sarah. Cette dernière s'aperçut rapidement que l'escalier redevenait vertical. Les marches étaient glissantes et les prises traîtresses. L'allure des hobbits se ralentit considérablement. Sarah fit cette fois bien attention de ne pas regarder en bas, même si le vide qui s'étendait en dessous d'elle semblait l'attirer à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait.

Elle pensait surtout aux menaces de Sam et à la suspicion de Frodon. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance! Cependant, tout semblait aller de travers. Elle avait l'impression que le lien qu'ils partageaient commençait à se disloquer. Ce lien si précieux était en train de disparaître! Dans un élan de pessimisme, Sarah en arriva même à douter si Frodon l'aimait encore, ou si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis cet après-midi ensoleillé en Ithilien, n'avait pas été un rêve. Non, cela ne pouvait pas avoir été un simple rêve, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre plus vite lorsque le visage de Frodon apparaissait dans sa tête, mais alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé?

Lui.

Lui? Frodon? Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait changé. Il était certe plus fatigué et plus silencieux, mais c'était compréhensible. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait chaque événement. Elle avait un curieux pressentiment.

L'ascension se faisait de plus en plus dure. Sarah sentit plusieurs contusions naître au niveau de ses bras. Sa poitrine et son ventre étaient tout aussi douloureux à force de se frotter contre la roche dure. Tout à coup, le pied de Frodon glissa au dessus de sa tête et le porteur de l'anneau se raccrocha au mur de toutes ses forces. Mais ses pieds rencontrèrent la marche suivante et il se stabilisa.

- Attention maître! – susurra Gollum d'une voix suave.

La créature monta les dernières marches avec l'agilité d'une araignée, et sauta sur la plate-forme qui marquait la fin de l'escalier secret. Frodon arriva péniblement à sa suite et lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour se hisser à son tour, l'anneau sortit de sa chemise et brilla dans la pénombre. Alors que les mains de Frodon cherchaient désespérement à s'accrocher à quelque chose, les yeux de Gollum s'aggrandirent et il avança de deux pas en direction de Frodon. L'anneau brilla de nouveau, et comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, Gollum avança la main vers lui.

- Venez maître, venez à Sméagol…

La tête de Sarah émergea à son tour et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le bras décharnée de Gollum se tendant vers le cou de Frodon.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Attention, Frodon!

- Laissez-le tranquille, sale créature! – parvint la voix de Sam, suivie du sifflement d'une épée que l'on dégainait.

Frodon leva faiblement la tête et Gollum jeta un regard mauvais à Sarah et à la pointe de l'épée de Sam qui s'agitait. Il continua cependant d'avancer sa main, tout en se mordant la langue.

- Hé le puant! Gardez vos distances! – hurla Sarah en montant précipitamment les dernières marches.

La main de Gollum se tendit encore et se ferma sur le bras de Frodon. Il le tira ensuite vers lui, et Frodon se retrouva couché à plat ventre sur le plate-forme. La tête de Sam apparut alors, et voyant son maître sain et sauf, il rengaina son épée avec un grognement.

- Pourquoi les hobbits sont si méchants avec Sméagol! Qu'est-ce que Sméagol a bien pu leur faire! – se plaignit ce dernier en gémissant.

Sarah se hissa à son tour sur la plate-forme, non sans mal, et tendit la main pour aider Sam. De son côté, Gollum se pencha vers Frodon, qui respirait fort, et sussurra:

- Maître porte un lourd fardeau. Sméagol le sait: lourd, lourd fardeau.

Il passa sournoisement une main sur le dos de Frodon et caressa sa cape.

- Mais le gros hobbit l'ignore. Lui, il veut le Précieux! Sméagol le voit dans son œil!

Frodon arrêta de respirer et se tourna vers lui.

- Bientôt, il vous le demandera. Vous verrez. Et l'autre hobbite, elle complote avec lui. Ils partagent des secrets et tiennent le maître à l'écart. Pauvre maître! Heureusement que Sméagol est là, pour veiller sur lui…

Frodon sentit son cœur devenir douloureux. Comment Sarah pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Et lui qui croyait qu'elle l'aimait aveuglément! Donc, peut-être que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait joué la comédie? Une expression de désespoir passa par son visage. Celui de Gollum se plaça tout près du sien et d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmur, il souffla:

- Mais attention au hobbit joufflu! Il viendra vous prendre le Précieux…

Frodon agrippa son anneau et regarda férocement Sam qui montait enfin sur la plate-forme. Il vit aussi avec un pincement au cœur que Sarah l'aidait et qu'ils s'échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse.

- Fini les escaliers! – fit Gollum en s'éloignant – le tunnel est tout près maintenant!

- On va se reposer ici, alors – déclara Sarah.

Sam jeta un regard noir à Gollum et ne dit rien. Sarah alla auprès de Frodon et l'aida à se relever.

- Pas trop fatigué?

Il fit«non» de la tête en évitant son regard, et Sarah en eut un coup au cœur.

- Alors, dors un peu – fit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Frodon faillit céder à sa douceur mais il se remémora le fait qu'elle jouait peut-être la comédie depuis le début. Comment osait-elle jouer avec son cœur de cette façon? Il ne laissa cependant pas paraître sa fureur. Eh bien qu'elle y joue! Il n'était plus dupe désormais. Gollum n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et Sam non plus. Mais l'expression qui passa par leurs deux visages fut diamétralemement opposée.

Les hobbits prirent un peu d'eau, gardant leur dernier morceau de lembas pour après. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent pour dormir. Frodon toléra que Sarah s'installe à ses côtés, mais il ne lui demanda pas de venir dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Sarah eut le cœur brisé en pensant à toutes ses belles paroles. N'avait-il pas maintes fois répété qu'elle était sa raison de vivre? Combien de soirs avait-il passé à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille tout en caressant sa joue? Ne lui avait-il pas promis que quand tout serait fini ils assisteraient à un coucher de soleil ensemble? Le plus dur pour elle était qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal, parce que si elle savait, elle aurait au moins pu se racheter.

Quand elle se coucha à ses côtés, leurs regards se croisèrent un moment, puis Frodon détourna le sien et ferma les yeux. Sarah se retint de chercher sa main sous leurs capes et elle ferma les yeux elle aussi. Elle se détourna légèrement pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré sa volonté. Frodon, contrairement à d'autres fois, s'endormit aussitôt, et Sarah, le cœur en miettes, l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. À un moment donné, elle sentit son esprit entouré de brume comme pour une vision, mais elle le chassa avec lassitude. Elle était trop fatiguée et rompue pour ces choses-là.

Sam essayait de ne pas s'endormir, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et il goûtait d'avance à un bon sommeil réparateur. Mais il devait veiller sur Frodon, et pour cela il devait rester éveillé pour surveiller Gollum. Cependant ce dernier ronflait, sûrement endormi lui aussi. Sam grogna, se secoua un peu, et garda les yeux grands ouverts. Mais au bout d'un moment, sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Aussitôt que Sam se fut endormi, Gollum cessa de ronfler et ouvrit silencieusement les yeux. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes et descendit agilement de son promontoire jusqu'à l'endroit où Sam se tenait couché. Son sac de voyage était posé à côté de lui, et c'est vers ce dernier que Gollum se dirigea. Avec l'agilité et la précaution d'un voleur, il ouvrit le sac et fouilla lentement dedans, en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Tout près de lui, Sarah remua légèrement, et Gollum s'immobilisa, pétrifié. Au bout de longues secondes, il reprit sa fouille avec encore plus de vigilance.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Avec hargne, il toléra que ses doigts se saisissent d'une feuille verte à l'intérieur duquel était enveloppé un morceau de lembas. Il le huma avec prudence, mais l'odeur du pain lui arracha un gargouillis de dégoût, et il l'éloigna vivement de son visage. Surmontant sa répugnance, il en brisa néanmoins un morceau et s'approcha de Sam avec l'allure d'un chat guettant une souris. Lentement, il émietta le morceau de lembas et laissa tomber les miettes sur l'épaule de Sam. Ce dernier grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Satisfait, Gollum se retira et se mit tout près du gouffre. Une expression de pure vilenie se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'il laissait tomber le reste de lembas dans le gouffre en dessous de lui. Les feuilles vertes se détachèrent du pain et volèrent ailleurs tandis que le tout disparaîssait dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'il se frottait les mains avec satisfaction, Sam se réveilla en sursaut et se mit debout d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? – s'exclama-t-il avec défiance.

Gollum se retourna d'un bond, surpris.

- Fourrer le nez partout, faire le sournois? – poursuivit Sam.

- Le… le sournois? – articula Gollum, l'air scandalisé.

Il sauta sur sa corniche en poussant un soupir d'amertume. Sans cacher son ironie amère, il poursuivit:

- Le hobbit joufflu est toujours si poli! Sméagol les mène par des chemins secrets que personne d'autre ne pourrait trouver, et ils le traitent de sournois! Sournois!

Il fit mine d'avoir l'air peiné.

- Très gentil ami, oh oui, mon Précieux, vraiment très gentil!

- Ça va, ça va!

Il interrompit ses jérémiades et se pencha vers le gouffre à son tour. Ne ne délaissant pas de son scepticisme, il murmura pour lui-même:

- Vous m'avez réveillé en sursaut, mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

- Le…sournois… - souffla Gollum tandis que sa perfide lueur verte s'allumait au fond de ses yeux.

- Très bien, prends le à ta manière.

Il s'éloigna du gouffre, passa à côté de son sac sans réellement le regarder, et se pencha doucement sur Frodon. Sarah était étendue tout près de lui, mais ils ne se touchaient pas, et le temps d'un éclair, un masque de regret recouvrit le visage du jardinier. Mais il se secoua et posa une main sur l'épaule de son maître. Alors que Frodon ouvrait péniblement les yeux, Sam chuchota:

- Désolé de vous réveiller, M. Frodon, mais on doit partir.

Lentement, et avec difficulté, il se souleva du sol dur en prenant appui sur ses bras. Ses yeux endormis tombèrent sur Sarah et une lueur attendrie passa par ses yeux. Sam sentit une pointe d'espoir renaître dans son cœur, mais les traits de Frodon se durcirent et il se détourna. À Sam fut donc incombé aussi la tâche de réveiller sa compagne. Comme il l'avait fait pour Frodon, il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.

Sarah sortit une main de sous sa cape et prit celle de Sam. Ce dernier se rendit compte avec embarras qu'elle le prenait pour Frodon.

- Sarah, réveille-toi – bafouilla-t-il en retirant sa main.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Frodon, Sam vit avec consternation que Frodon n'avait rien perdu de la scène et qu'il paraîssait sincèrement peiné. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sarah ouvrit les yeux et commençait à sourire en se tournant vers lui, mais son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Un désespoir si grand lui ravagea le visage que Sam dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas l'affronter.

- Il fait si noir… - fit-elle d'une voix sans force.

- Il fait toujours noir, ici.

Frodon était assis, la mine fatiguée, et fixait mélancoliquement l'horizon. Sarah avança jusqu'à lui et chassant le doute immense qui s'abattait sur son cœur, elle l'étreignit par derrière en posant sa tête sur la partie supérieure de son dos. Mais Frodon ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et demeura distant.

- Frodon… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? – la voix semblait prête à se briser.

- Il n'y a rien.

Sam détourna les yeux de la scène avec douleur, puis plongea distraitement la main dans son sac. Il remua de fond en comble mais ne rencontra aucune feuille verte. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il baissa les yeux vers l'intérieur de son sac en remuant de nouveau tout le contenu. Lorsqu'il parut évident que le pain elfique n'était pas là, Sam continuait à fouiller son sac, de plus en plus vite, avec une angoissante incompréhension. Finalement, il leva la tête, et hagard, révéla:

- Le pain elfique! Il a disparu!

* * *

**RARs:**

Mélanie: Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise. Et voilà la suite, comme promis. Je suis presque en train de poster un chapitre par semaine, lol. Heureusement que j'avais écrit plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ça aide aussi. D'accord, alors aies du plaisir à lire la suite, et j'espère te revoir bientôt. Ah oui, et merci pour la review.

Alex: Salut! Waouh, je suis épatée par ta review, c'est la plus longue que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, lol. Alors, ça m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir de la lire, et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Lire 34 chapitres en 3 jours, c'est vraiment un record, dis donc. Et puis j'aime aussi quand tu parles des points négatifs. C'est très intructif et rares sont les personnes qui le font vraiment. Ils se contentent de dire que c'est bien. On ne peut pas les blâmer, je suis pareille, lol. Alors, le passage d'Osgiliath… eh bien cet épisode n'est pas non plus parmi mes favoris dans le film. Peut-être que ça paraît?

Oui! Pour le chapitre de la séparation de la Communauté, j'ai vraiment travaillé longtemps dessus. La première fois que j'avais vu cette scène dans le film, je pense que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, lol! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas une personne tellement émotive, ou si? Bref, j'ai essayé de retranscrire du mieux que j'ai pu les sentiments des persos et mes sentiments à moi. J'ai fait la même chose pour les deux chapitres qui précèdent celui dont tu parles, mais c'est peut-être pas si bien écrit que ça. Pour le moment, je suis en train de corriger les chapitres depuis le premier (ouais, j'ai rien de mieux à faire), donc je vais aller améliorer tout ça.

Dans cette fic, on peut dire que Sarah est le perso principal. Quand je ne sais pas quel point de vue adopter pour raconter une scène anodine, je prends la sienne, lol. Et puis, je travaille aussi sur ses sentiments et ses répliques parce que c'est un perso entièrement inventé par moi, donc il faut qu'elle ait un caractère qui soit le même durant toute la fic. Bien sûr, elle change aussi, puisque maintenant elle aime Frodon au lieu de le détester. Quant à Sam, c'est vrai que c'est dur de l'intégrer au groupe alors que je me focalise sur le couple Frodon/Sarah. Parfois, sa présence est même de trop, quand nos héros ont besoin d'intimité, lol. Je dois toujours me casser la tête pour savoir où le mettre, qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui faire faire. Dans les chaps reprenant le Retour du Roi, il commence à jouer un rôle plus important que celui de simple compagnon, et de ce fait, ça me facilite la tâche à moi aussi.

Oh, t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de la review, c'est comme ça que je les aime. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je fais pas souvent des RARs aussi longues que celle-ci, lol. Allez, encore merci pour ton opinion. J'espère que la suite t'a plue. Namarie.

PS: Eh bien, essaye d'imaginer la scène de séparation. D'ailleurs, ça va figurer dans le prochain chap. Je pense que l'atmosphère de ce chap-ci donne un indice.


	36. Des chemins différents

**Des chemins différents**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **

_Après avoir quitté le carrefour, les trois voyageurs arrivent devant la cité morte de Minas Morgul baigné dans sa lueur verte et irréelle. Une seconde après que Gollum leur a montré l'escalier secret, le sol tremble et les portes de la cité s'ouvrent devant l'armée du Mordor dirigée par le roi sorcier d'Angmar. Les hobbits cachés derrière des rochers passent inaperçus. Ils commencent alors à monter les marches vers la cime de Cirith Ungol. À mi-chemin, Sarah est prise de vertiges et faillit tomber dans le précipice si ce n'est Sam qui la rattrape. Gollum assiste à la scène sans intervenir, même s'il a été le mieux placé pour sauver Sarah. Sam menace alors la créature et le défie de les trahir, ce qui n'empêche pas le sournois de souffler à Frodon des mots insidieux à l'égard de ses deux amis. Frodon, affaibli par l'anneau et les ténèbres, tombe peu à peu sous l'influence de Gollum, causant une vive peine à Sam, mais surtout Sarah. La tension et la tristesse domine dans le groupe, il ne manque plus qu'un élément déclencheur et tout peut s'écrouler…_

_

* * *

_

Frodon était assis, la mine fatiguée, et fixait mélancoliquement l'horizon. Sarah avança jusqu'à lui et, chassant le doute immense qui s'abattait sur son cœur, l'étreignit par derrière en posant sa tête sur la partie supérieure de son dos. Mais Frodon ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et demeura distant.

- Frodon… supplia-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Sam détourna les yeux de la scène avec douleur, puis plongea distraitement la main dans son sac. Il le remua de fond en comble mais ne rencontra aucune feuille verte. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il baissa les yeux vers l'intérieur de son sac en remuant de nouveau tout le contenu. Lorsqu'il parut évident que le pain elfique n'était pas là, Sam continuait à fouiller son sac, de plus en plus vite, avec une angoissante incompréhension. Finalement, il leva la tête, et hagard, révéla:

- Le pain elfique! Il a disparu!

Frodon se mit lentement debout, repoussant le bras que lui offrait Sarah.

- Quoi? Mais c'est tout ce qui nous restait!

Sam regarda partout autour de lui d'un air éperdu, comme s'il avait pu l'égarer quelque part, et son regard croisa celui de Gollum qui, perché plus haut sur son rocher, affichait un air estomaqué en se grattant pensivement la tête. Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de fureur.

- Il l'a pris! – cria-t-il en pointant Gollum du doigt – il l'a pris, c'est sûr!

Gollum leva la tête, étonné:

- Sméagol? Non, pas le pauvre Sméagol! Sméagol déteste ce mauvais pain.

- Sale menteur perfide! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?

Frodon fixa Sam en silence, ses yeux se remplissant progressivement de suspicion.

- Allons, il n'en mange pas - déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il s'avança vers Sam tandis qu'un pli commençait à barrer son front.

- Ça ne peut pas être lui.

Sam lui retourna un instant son regard avec incrédulité, secoua la tête et allait protester lorsque Gollum l'interrompit.

- Regardez!

Avec un air de parfait étonnement, il avança la main et épousseta la cape, faisant tomber des miettes de pain. Tout le monde les fixa dans un silence lourd, puis Sarah s'avança en regardant Gollum et Frodon d'un air incrédule:

- Écoutez, vous ne pensez sérieusement pas que…

- C'est lui – accusa soudain Gollum en pointant Sam – c'est lui qui l'a pris!

La déception et et la confusion envahissaient les traits de Frodon, tandis que Sam se tenait pétrifié en regardant les miettes. Gollum sauta à bas de son rocher et s'agenouilla devant Frodon.

- Il l'a pris, je l'ai vu! Il s'empiffre tout le temps quand le maître ne regarde pas.

- Ça c'est un odieur mensonge!

Avant même qu'il eût fini de parler, il avait frappé Gollum, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Sam se jeta sur lui, cherchant à l'étrangler. Pas un instant, Sarah n'avait cru que Sam avait mangé le pain. Ce n'était pas son genre, et ils n'avaient pas rationné leur propre nourriture pendant tout ce temps pour en arriver là. Alors que le hobbit et la créature luttaient, Sarah se contenta de regarder Gollum avec dégoût. Cependant, contrairement à elle, Frodon n'avait pas cru un seul instant que Sam n'avait pas mangé le pain. Gollum avait trop longtemps empoisonné ses pensées.

- Je vais le tuer! – rugissait Sam en cherchant sa gorge.

Frodon se précipita sur lui et le ramena en arrière avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

- Sam! Non! – cria-t-il avant de s'effrondrer à ses pieds, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Sarah se précipita à ses côtés et le soutint avec son corps. Il se rendit compte avec culpabilité qu'il avait toujours les mains sur les épaules de son maître. Il les retira vivement et balbutia:

- Oh mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi. Je… je n'ai pas voulu aller aussi loin, la colère m'a aveuglé, et…

Alarmé, il vit Frodon assis faiblement contre Sarah en cherchant son souffle.

- Voilà… je… reposons-nous un peu, vous êtes exténué.

- Je vais bien – souffla Frodon faiblement.

- Non, vous n'allez pas bien – fit Sam avec amertume – c'est ce Gollum! C'est ce pays! C'est cette chose autour de votre cou!

À la mention de l'anneau, Frodon releva vers lui un regard plein de suspicion il fronça les sourcils. Sam, ne se rendant compte de rien, poursuivit d'une voix bienveillante:

- Je pourrais vos aider un peu, le porter pour un moment…

Frodon sentit ses pires doutes confirmés. Après tout, Gollum l'avait averti, n'est-ce pas? Tout plein de méfiance, il vit la bouche se Sam se mouvoir au ralenti tandis qu'elle prononçait les paroles fatales:

_- Le porter pour un moment… un moment… partager votre fardeau…fardeau… _

Les mots se faisaient écho dans la tête du porteur de l'anneau, le rendant furieux. Brusquement, il porta une main à la poitrine et repoussa Sam de l'autre. Il se releva et s'éloigna de lui, malgré les protestations de Sarah.

- Ne me touche pas! – rugit-il.

- Je ne veux pas le garder – protesta-t-il faiblement – seulement aider un peu.

Gollum, derrière Frodon, lui servit un sourire perfide et suffisant.

- Vous voyez! Vous voyez! Il le veut pour lui tout seul!

Sam sauta sur ses pieds, le visage rouge de colère, et tonitrua:

- Tais-toi! Et va-t-en d'ici!

Gollum ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Déguerpis! Fous le camp!

- Non Sam, c'est toi – fit soudain Frodon d'une voix calme.

Sarah était rempli d'une incrédulité horrifiée. Ce n'était pas Frodon, ça! Le Frodon qu'elle connaissait ne croirait jamais un mensonge aussi odieux! Furieuse, elle se tourna vers Gollum. Tout était de sa faute. Entretemps, Sam avait levé le regard vers son maître, et la confusion qu'il y avait dans ses yeux se mua en désespoir. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je regrette, Sam… - continua Frodon de sa même voix calme.

- Mais c'est un menteur! – gémit Sam – il vous a monté contre moi!

- Tu ne peux plus m'aider à présent.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, Sam choqué jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Finalement, Frodon rompit le silence, son visage et sa voix neutres :

- Retourne chez toi.

Le visage de Sam fut ravagé par la douleur et les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Il se replia sur lui-même, et cachant son visage dans ses mains, commença à sangloter. Sidérée, Sarah s'ageouilla à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule sans lui fournir le moindre réconfort.

- Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement? – s'adressa-t-elle à Frodon.

Ce dernier, qui s'en allait, se retourna. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas! C'est un stupide mensonge de la part de ce sournois! Sam ne mangerait jamais ce pain! Tu te rappelles qu'on l'avait rationné? C'était pour toi!

Frodon éclata d'un rire amer. Sarah se sentit défaillir.

- Ça te fait donc rien de le laisser? – fit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Quand j'ai accepté qu'il vienne avec moi, je croyais qu'il pouvait m'aider, mais comment lui faire confiance après ce qu'il a fait?

- Ce qu'il a fait? Il n'a rien fait! Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité alors qu'elle est si simple? Est-ce que tu crois en Gollum plus qu'un ton ami?

Frodon se tendit, soudain confus. Sarah se radoucit et s'approcha de lui, mais il fit un pas en arrière. Blessée, elle murmura:

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi tout d'en coup?

- Sarah… pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Elle sursauta et ne vit pas Gollum cacher un sourire mielleux.

- Faire quoi?

Il soupira.

- Tu sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Sarah n'était que confusion. Elle le savait, mais quel rapport avec ce qui se passait?

- Oui – répondit-elle – et moi de toi.

Elle vit avec stupéfaction Frodon secouer lentement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais gagner à agir de la sorte? Une satisfaction personnelle? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Sarah. Penses-tu que je ne sais pas que tu complotes avec Sam? C'est pour ça que tu cherches à le défendre. Vous voulez l'anneau tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que vous veniez avec moi. Je savais que cette tâche m'était dévolue et que je devais la faire seul. Je perdrais peut-être la vie en la faisant, mais au moins mon cœur serait demeuré entier.

Frodon avait parlé d'une voix empreinte de tristesse, mais Sarah avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui hurler les mots à l'oreille avec toute la rage dont il était capable. Chaque parole fut comme un coup de poignard qui pénétrait, déchirait, lacérait et déchiquetait son cœur en lambeaux. Sa poitrine lui fit l'effet d'une blessure béante qui ne pourrait jamais se cicatriser. Le chagrin l'empêcha de parler pour un moment, et Frodon en profita pour faire demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends en disant ça? – demanda-t-elle désespérement plus pour le retenir que pour le plaisir de savoir la réponse.

- Faut-il vraiment que je te le dise?

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Et alors Sarah comprit que le supposé complot pour son anneau n'était qu'un fait secondaire. Comme Sarah ne répondait rien, Frodon entrouvrit la bouche. Les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite furent tellement poignants que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant ne semblait qu'une douleur bénigne.

- Tu as conquis mon cœur, Sarah, et à cela je ne peux rien y changer. Mais ça me peine tellement que… que pour toi ça n'a rien été d'autre qu'un jeu.

Sarah resta muette un moment, et comme Frodon se détournait, chagriné, elle cria d'une voix rauque, qu'elle reconnaissait à peine elle-même:

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai! Tout au fond de toi même tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai! Je t'aime, Frodon! Tu le sais! Tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Je n'ai jamais joué la comédie. Mes sentiments sont sincères!

Les yeux de Frodon se troublèrent, et il fit un pas en avant.

- Frodon… - murmura Sarah doucement – me crois-tu donc capable d'une telle perfidie comme te tromper?

- Maître – pressa Gollum, qui voyait le vent tourner en faveur de Sarah – il faut y aller!

- Toi, ferme-la, répugnante créature! Tout est de ta faute! Toi et ta sale langue de vipère!

Ce fut le ton soudain féroce de Sarah qui décida Frodon. Il secoua lentement la tête et fit d'un ton accablé:

- N'essaye plus de m'amadouer, Sarah. Laisse-moi poursuivre cette quête tout seul. Raccompagne Sam. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir sauver la Terre du Milieu et je souhaite que vous puissiez vivre en paix. Allez-y maintenant.

Et essayant de ne pas regarder les larmes qui ruissellaient sur les joues de Sarah, il se retourna et s'en alla, le cœur aussi brisé que celui de sa compagne. Gollum sauta de son rocher et le suivit, une expression de satisfaction perfide sur le visage. Sarah n'eut pas la force de le frapper. Dès que le bruit de pas de Frodon s'évanouit, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, ne pouvant croire ce qui arrivait. C'était absurde, et elle ne voyait pas comment Frodon avait pu tomber dans un piège aussi insidueux, mais c'était le cas. Gollum lui avait fait croire que Sam et elle l'avait trahi, alors que l'unique traître de leur groupe était le seul que Frodon avait toléré. En pensant à toutes les paroles empoisonneuses et fourbes que Gollum avait dû prononcer dans leur dos, elle pleura d'amertume et de douleur.

Au bout d'un moment de silence pesant, Sam se leva et serra brièvement Sarah.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire – fit-il, l'œil vide.

Sarah s'adossa au mur, refusant de sécher les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage. Sam émit un autre sanglot et répéta:

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Sarah appuya la tête contre ses genoux en essayant d'ignorer la migraine qui la gagnait, et la sourde douleur de son cœur las de battre dans sa poitrine. Des raclements sur la pierre lui fit redresser la tête à contrecoeur. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant Sam se débattre pour mettre le pied sur l'escalier secret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? – railla-t-elle.

- Je m'en vais. M. Frodon ne veut plus que je sois avec lui…

Sa voix se brisa et il resta un moment immobile à se remettre d'aplomb.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je m'en vais - conclut-il.

Il trouva la première marche et commença à descendre, noyé de chagrin.

- Et toi? Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Ne t'en va pas, reste encore un peu.

Mais Sam secoua la tête. Les deux hobbits se fixèrent un instant, puis Sarah baissa la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Alors Sam, chagriné, descendit encore et disparut de la vue de la hobbite.

Un long moment elle resta où elle était, ne pouvant croire à la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin lui semblaient insurmontables à présent. Avant, la perspective d'aller en Mordor la terrifiait, mais elle était avec Sam, et Frodon! Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas même pas ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle était seule. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi perdue, aussi vulnérable. En dépit tout, tous ces chagrins auraient été supportables s'il n'y avait pas ce torrent intarrissable de chagrin qui coulait de son cœur.

Devait-elle suivre l'exemple de Sam? Non, ce serait abandonner Frodon. Mais pouvait-on parler d'abandonner lorsque cette personne ne voulait plus de vous à ses côtés? Sans doute pas. N'empêche, elle ne pouvait rester là non plus.

Elle se sentait si immensément seule à présent! Son cœur n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce que Frodon avait dit. Comment pouvait-il seulement avoir pensé que… Penser à lui fit remonter des larmes à ses yeux, mais elle les refoula vigoureusement. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs quoi faire? Toujours la même question. Peut-être que son don pourrait l'aider? Elle se redressa, le corps tendu. Oui, c'était possible, c'était même très possible. Qu'importait si elle allait se trouver exténuée par la suite? La situation était assez urgente et désespérée pour qu'elle se risque à pratiquer son don.

Soulagée d'avoir pris une décision, elle s'adossa au mur noir, et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut plus de temps que d'habitude pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur et de trouver une respiration régulière. Ensuite, elle posa la question à son esprit.

_Que dois-je faire?_

Rien ne se passa. Légèrement inquiète, elle se concentra encore plus et répéta la question. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son corps était beaucoup trop crispé et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur était apparue sur son front sous l'effet de la lourde concentration. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle s'obligea à se détendre. Complètement. Tout en posant la question, elle laissa son esprit dériver librement, à la recherche de la réponse. Son esprit erra et erra, plongeant Sarah dans un état second d'hébétude. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de cela, elle ramena son esprit plus près d'elle, et alors elle le sentit: le brouillard. L'air humide collait à sa peau et ses vêtements, comme avant chaque vision. Sarah se tenait debout, attendant patiemment elle-ne-savait-quoi. Lorsque le brouillard se leva peu à peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant l'entrée d'un couloir.

Elle marcha longuement, ses pas retentissant sur le plancher de bois trop bien ciré. Il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait pas d'issus. Était-ce donc cela la réponse? Pas de sortie? Elle chassa l'angoisse qui commençait à l'accrocher de ses petites griffes perfides, et continua à marcher la tête haute. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol. C'était un couteau, ou plutôt un canif. Prudemment, elle le ramassa. C'était un canif ordinaire, à la lame légèrement rouillée. Sarah le mit soigneusement dans sa poche. Elle ne se demandait pas ce qu'il faisait là, sur le sol, sans propriétaire, parce que dans ce monde irationnel, il ne fallait chercher que de réponses irrationnelles.

_Ce monde est symbolique. À toi de déchiffrer le code des objets. _

Elle continua sa marche, le mur et le sol retentissant de ses pas. Elle passa près d'une vitrine où se trouvait une hache à l'intérieur, le genre de hache destinée pour les cas d'urgence. Juste après la vitrine, une première porte apparut. Folle de joie, elle faillit perdre tout son bon sens et s'y précipiter, mais à la dernière seconde elle se retint et décida d'explorer tout le couloir. Si c'était la seule porte, alors elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix. Mais elle avait eu raison d'attendre. Presque tout de suite, une autre porte apparut à sa vue. C'était une simple porte en bois, mais un gros cadenas grossier pendait à la poignet et en bloquait l'accès. Patiemment, elle se détourna de cette porte-là aussi et continua toujours d'avancer. Le couloir se finit par un cul-de-sac, dont la fin était marquée par la troisième et dernière porte. Celle-là était en bois massif et solide, défiant quiconque oserait l'ouvrir. Elle n'avait même pas de poignet.

Sarah revint lentement vers la première porte, tout en se disant qu'elle était peut-être fermée à clé ; elle tourna la poignet, et qu'elle ne fut sa stupéfaction lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit sans bruit. Devenant aussitôt méfiante par tant de facilité, elle poussa pouce à pouce le battant de la porte. La pièce qui se révéla ensuite n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une petite pièce sombre, sans meubles, au sol tapissé de poussière. Elle referma la porte.

Elle s'approcha de la deuxième et s'abaissa pour examiner le verrou. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait plus satisfaite. Au moins cette porte-ci comportait un obstacle, apparue sous la forme d'une vieux verrou. Elle essaya de le briser mais n'y arriva pas. Aussi vieux soit-il, il n'en demeurait pas moins solide. C'est alors qu'elle pensa au canif qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été là pour cet usage? Elle le sortit, prit la manche, et le retourna plusieurs fois dans sa main, avant de s'attaquer à la serrure. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, et il lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu avant d'entendre le léger clic annonçant que le verrou avait fini par céder.

Sarah retira le canif du trou de la serrure ; il était légèrement tordu. Après avoir remis le couteau dans sa poche, elle poussa la porte. Elle faillit presque pousser un cri de joie en voyant une autre porte rouge avec la mention «sortie» marquée dessus. Discrètement, elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Un porte de sortie, pour s'en sortir. Elle couvrit la distance la séparant de la porte rouge d'un pas rapide. Quand elle la poussa, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un escalier qui descendait et menait, elle le savait, vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle allait franchir cette porte de sortie, elle jeta un ultime coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit la porte par où elle était entrée. Celle-ci était entrebâillée, laissant voir un petit rectangle de lumière provenant du couloir. À cette vue, quelque chose se brisa en elle et un sentiment d'une extrême vigueur la frappa, l'enveloppa, la noya. Sa main posée sur le poignet tremblait violemment ; elle émit un gémissement étouffé proche du sanglot, puis lentement, doucement, lâcha la porte de secours. Aussitôt, la sérénité lui revint. Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle arriva devant la porte massive et frappa une fois dessus avec son poing. La porte lui renvoya un son assourdi. Comme dans un rêve, elle fit demi-tour, passa la deuxième porte, passa la première porte, puis s'arrêta. Elle contemplait la vitrine avec la hache. «En cas d'urgence…» songea-t-elle tout en l'ouvrant et en retirant la hache. La lourdeur de l'arme faillit lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle raffermit ses muscles, et refit péniblement le chemin jusqu'à la troisième porte. Instinctivement, elle sut que ce devait être la bonne. Le premier coup qu'elle porta fit une large brèche dans le bois. Le bruit retentit dans tout le couloir et Sarah se raidit un instant en tendant l'oreille pour tenter percevoir un bruit de pas quelconque. Mais personne ne vint.

Alors elle respira un bon coup et commença à abattre la porte à coups de hache. Après qu'une fissure d'un mètre à peu près était apparue, la hobbite transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes et sentait ses bras complètement engourdis. Elle avait aussi mal au dos. Mais elle persévéra dans ce qu'elle avait commencé. Tout en élargissant la fissure, elle s'interrogea sur la nature du sentiment qui l'avait balayée dans cette pièce avec la porte de sortie.

Du regret, pensa-t-elle soudain. Oui, une forte vague de regret. Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus important qu'une porte de sortie. À ce moment, un grand pan de bois céda, et pantelante, Sarah laissa tomber la hache à ses pieds. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle se faufila par l'ouverture pratiquée. Tout était noir de l'autre côté ; il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière. Sarah sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, mais s'obligea à rester calme. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et elle poussa un grand hoquet de frayeur en remarquant une silhouette adossée au mur, lui faisant face.

Elle le détailla en écarquillant des yeux, et le vit bouger un peu, puis s'approcher d'elle. Avant même qu'il fut assez près pour qu'elle distingue de qui il s'agissait, elle savait déjà qui il était.

- Frodon… - murmura-t-elle.

Frodon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine, et malgré tout ce qu'elle se disait pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas réel, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle chercha avidement une expression de tristesse, de suspicion ou de déception, mais n'en trouva aucune. Frodon souriait, et son visage reflétait la bonté, cette bonté qui avait toujours été sienne et qui caractérisait son véritable être. Elle ne sut que penser de ce sourire, elle ne sut que penser du tout. Croyait-il toujours qu'elle l'avait trompé? Elle essaya de surprendre un tic de sa part qui dévoilerait ne serait-ce un instant qu'il faisait semblant, mais rien de tel n'arriva.

- M'aimes-tu? – s'entendit-elle demander.

Elle redoutait la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre en même temps. Lentement, Frodon hocha la tête. Comme dans un rêve, elle s'approcha de lui et le toucha d'une main tremblante, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'évanouisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il ne disparut pas, et Sarah put toucher son bras, sa poitrine, son visage. Il était tout juste comme elle se le rappelait ; tous les détails étaient là. Frodon leva un bras, l'invitant à une étreinte. Tout en se répétant que cela ne se passait pas pour de vrai et qu'il n'était qu'un élément de sa vision, elle posa timidement son front contre son épaule et sentit ses bras protecteurs l'entourer.

- Cela ne se peut… – dit-elle finalement en s'arrachant à l'étreinte.

Frodon le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu… tu n'es pas vraiment lui. Enfin, si. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité, et il ne faut pas j'oublie ce que je fais réellement ici.

À ces mots, les ténèbres semblèrent s'épaissir. Tout à coup, une expression de frayeur passa sur le visage de Frodon, et avant que Sarah ne puisse lui demander si ce qui n'allait pas, il commença à s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne bougeait pas vraiment lui-même, mais le sol semblait s'étirer vers l'arrière et l'amener avec lui. Sarah fit un pas en avant et Frodon leva une main vers elle.

- Sarah… - appela-t-il faiblement avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

- Frodon! – hurla-t-elle désespérément.

La jeune hobbite courut de l'avant pour seulement entrer en collision avec le mur. Le choc la fit tomber en arrière et elle s'étala sur le sol. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent elle aussi. Elle reprit connaissance affalée contre le mur. Elle se trouvait toujours sur la corniche surplombant Minas Morgul, et Frodon était parti. Elle faillit se remettre à pleurer mais se contint.

Elle était épuisée, comme il fallait s'y attendre, et elle n'avait plus de forces dans les bras, comme si elle avait vraiment manié une hache. La migraine lui martelait le crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir lucidement. Alors que dans sa vision-même tout était devenu clair, une fois revenue dans la réalité tout paraissait confus. Que voulait dire la première porte? Et la seconde? C'était des possibilités. Les rouages de son cerveau s'embrouillèrent et elle laissa tomber toute tentative de compréhension pour le moment. Elle crut que la migraine allait s'estomper dans quelques minutes, mais il n'en fut rien. Bientôt, la douleur était devenue insupportable.

_Appliquez-le sur votre tête, et vos idées s'éclairciront…_

Qui avait dit cela? Ah oui, Legolas. Pourquoi cette phrase lui revenait-elle maintenant? Legolas avait dit cela lorsqu'il avait parlé des eithels. _Les eithels!_ Elle porta une main à son cou et toucha la petite boîte cubique. L'elfe avait mentionné cela comme une des qualités de l'eithel… sans réfléchir davantage, elle ouvrit la boîte et sortit une feuille d'eithel. Elle la déchira en deux en ignorant le doux parfum qui se répandait, puis plaqua chaque moitié de feuille sur chacune de ses tempes.

Le point de contact dégagea une agréable fraîcheur qui se répandit à son front, puis au reste de sa tête. La migraine ne lui paraissait à présent plus que comme une mauvais rêve. Elle baissa lentement les mains, mais ne découvrit nulle trace d'eithel sur ses doigts. Elle toucha ses tempes et là encore, ne sentit que sa peau. Étonnée, elle se leva et regarda le sol sous elle, mais pas la moindre tâche verte ne le tapissait. Avec une fulgurante hébétude, elle eut la certitude que les feuilles s'étaient fondues dans sa tête.

Elle avait une claire lucidité de tout ce qui se passait désormais. Elle repensa à sa vision et une seconde lui suffit pour la déchiffrer. La première porte était sa situation présente. C'était tellement facile comme choix, puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas, mais cela ne l'amènerait à rien. La deuxième porte était compliquée car elle représentait le choix qu'avait pris Sam. Descendre les escaliers serait périlleux, mais une porte d'issue attendait en bas. Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Cependant, le profond regret symbolisait son amour pour Frodon. Elle ne pouvait tolérer le fait de lui tourner le dos. La troisième porte était bien sûr de suivre Frodon, envers et malgré tous les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser entre eux. Frodon l'aimait toujours, elle en était certaine, mais il avait le cœur brisé parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Et le dernier élément, c'était que Frodon était en danger! Où qu'il soit à présent, Gollum n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le tunnel était un piège mortel, Faramir le leur avait bien dit, mais dans son désespoir devant les paroles de Frodon, elle l'avait complètement oublié, et elle avait laissé Frodon entrer dedans tout seul!

Poussant un grognement de rage, elle sauta sur ses pieds, repoussa sa fatigue, et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Frodon quelque temps auparavant. Elle souhaita simplement qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard. En chemin, elle continua à réfléchir, profitant de l'effet de l'eithel. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pour combien de temps encore l'effet tiendrait.

* * *

**RARs:**

**Mélanie**: un chapitre par semaine, c'était pendant les vacances! Désolé si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps cette fois, mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, c'est pas tellement évidemment. Et puis, je me félicite pour la 100e fois d'avoir écrit quelques chapitres supplémentaires pendant les vacances, sinon, vous voilà embarqués dans l'attente d'un mois, lol! Bref, dans ce chap tu as ta réponse à la question. En effet, Fro demande à Sarah de partir. En fait, il faut qu'il aille seul dans l'antre d'Arachnée. Sinon, ça marche pas. J'espère que t'as eu du plaisir à lire ce chap. À bientôt!

**Alex:** salut! Oui, en effet, dans le retour du roi en général, Sam aura un rôle assez important à jouer. J'espère que ça va te faire plaisir, lol! Parce que, personnellement, mon but n'est pas de me focaliser sur Sam, mais bon, faut quand même le faire vivre un peu. Il ne va pas non plus se traîner derrière Frodon et Sarah comme un zombie. Disons que dans le chap précédent, c'était la première scène d'action où Sam a un rôle primordial. M'enfin…. Oui, t'as parfaitement raison! Sale petit Gollum… tss…tss….tss. Tout cas, je te laisse là! Merci pour ta riviou, et continue please!.

**Moon light of dreams**: oula, chapitre 8? C'est encore loin, ça! Bon courage pour la suite!

**Believe4ever**: tiens donc, tu es une nouvelle, toi? En tout cas, bienvenue parmi euh… les readers de ma fic. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ça. Eh oui, pas de suite à cause de l'école! Mais là tu viens d'avoir un autre chapitre. Et bien sûr, je vais continuer, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Merci pour ta riviou!


	37. L'Antre d'Arachnée

**L'Antre d'Arachnée**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:  
**_Avant qu'ils s'apprêtent à entrer dans la grotte, Sam cherche le dernier morceau de lembas dans son sac, mais ne le trouve pas. Paniqué, il en informe Frodon et Sarah. Gollum époussète alors la cape de Sam pour faire tomber les miettes qu'il avait mises-là lui-même pendant le sommeil du jardinier. Frodon, confus, croyant aveuglément en Gollum, perd sa confiance en Sam et le renvoie chez lui. Voyant cela, Sarah, lourde de chagrin, lui demande pourquoi il agit ainsi. Frodon l'accuse alors d'avoir toujours fait semblant de l'aimer alors qu'il n'en était rien. Sarah, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, ne peut rien faire lorsque son bien-aimé s'engouffre seul avec Gollum dans le tunnel obscur. Suite au départ de Frodon, Sam et Sarah se séparent: Sam descend l'escalier secret, plein de douleur, et Sarah reste où elle est pour interroger son don sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Ce dernier lui donne trois solutions possibles. Après une longue analyse avec une feuille d'eithel, Sarah décide de suivre son cœur et de partir sur les traces du Porteur de l'anneau qui est en grand danger. Arrivera-t-elle à temps pour le sauver?_

_

* * *

_

Frodon marchait derrière Gollum en traînant les pieds, en partie parce qu'il était épuisé, en partie parce qu'il se sentait étrangement détaché du milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Contrairement à cette fois près de l'Anduin, où il ne pouvait faire un pas en avant sans que tout son corps lui crie d'arrêter et de retourner aurpès de Sarah, cette fois-ci il était dénué de tout sentiment. Il sentait ce filin qui reliait son cœur à celui de Sarah s'étirer et devenir douloureux, mais c'était supportable. Rasant le mur rocheux et noir, avec ses pensées tout aussi noires, il arriva devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Gollum l'attendait sur un rocher, ses yeux brillant étrangement comme ceux d'un chat.

- Là dedans… - fit-il en tendant le bras.

Frodon s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur, et eut un fulgurant pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'allure de cette grotte, et de l'obscurité qu'il y avait au-delà. Il sentait presque la menace qui planait dans l'air, comme des millions d'yeux qui l'épieraient sans qu'il les voie. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses avant-bras couverts de chair de poule, et il recula d'un demi-pas, la respiration devenue saccadée.

- Quel est cet endroit ?

- Le maître doit entrer dans le tunnel.

- Maintenant que j'y suis, je ne crois pas en avoir très envie – lui répondit-il d'une voix qui semblait rouillée et usée et à ses propres oreilles.

Un instant, la panique s'empara de la vicieuse créature: ils étaient si près maintenant! Tout ne pouvait pas échouer de cette manière!

- Mais… mais… - balbutia-t-il en scrutant anxieusement le visage de Frodon.

Cependant, il ne vit que fatigue, effroi et doutes. Les yeux de Frodon brillaient aussi, accentuant leur éclat bleu, mais ils ne manisfestaient ni suspicion ni méfiance. Gollum reprit confiance en lui.

- C'est la seule route! Entrez…. Ou repartez!

Il avait pris particulièrement plaisir à lancer ce dilemme, et il savoura intérieurement ses propres mots. Les traits de Frodon s'affermirent, et frôlant inconsciemment l'anneau, il commença à pénétrer dans la grotte, une main toujours appuyée contre le mur.

- Ça, je ne le peux pas – murmura-t-il en passant près de Gollum.

Ce dernier sourit, le suivit des yeux avec une malveillance vicieuse et bondit allègrement à sa suite. Frodon titubait en marchant, la grotte ressemblant de plus en plus à l'œil d'un four noir. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air, et pourtant, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une vague d'une pestilence écoeurante le frappa. Le hobbit eut plusieurs haut-le-corps avant de retrouver sa respiration. Il porta une main à son nez et d'une voix étouffée, demanda:

- Quelle est cette puanteur?

- La crasse des Orques – siffla Gollum derrière lui – ils entrent ici quelquefois. Venez, maître!

Frodon éprouva un léger doute, son instinct lui soufflant que la créature mentait, mais il avança néanmoins, une main toujours plaquée devant son nez et respirant par la bouche. Bientôt, en un saut agile, Gollum le dépassa et glissa sans bruit devant lui. L'osbcurité était devenu aussi impénétrable et étouffant que dans une gueule de monstre. Gollum disparut bientôt de sa vue.

- Par ici, maître! – retentit la voix de Gollum qui lui sembla terriblement lointaine et dont l'écho se répercuta dans toute la grotte.

Frodon s'arrêta, la respiration sifflante, et tendit l'oreille. Plus un bruit. Comme un aveugle, il tendit une main en avant et marcha vers sa gauche, s'attendant à trouver bientôt quelque chose de solide comme un mur, mais il fit vingt pas sans rien rencontrer. Impossible! Le tunnel à l'entrée faisait maiximum dix pas de droite à gauche. Effrayé, il agita furieusement ses deux mains devant lui comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose, et c'est alors qu'il le sentit.

Sa main se reprit dans une substance visqueuse et collante qui retint la retint en suspension dans les airs. Poussant un cri, il s'arracha à cette chose et agita follement sa main pour se débarrasser des derniers fils qui semblaient s'accrocher à ses doigts.

- C'est gluant, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sa voix était aussi chevrotante que celle d'un vieillard. Il ne s'attendit pas à une réponse, et pourtant, la voix de son guide lui parvint, rebondissant contre les cavités:

- Vous allez voir… oui, vous allez voir.

La malice qui perçait dans cette voix ne cherchait plus à être dissimulée. Frodon fit un autre pas en tremblant et regarda partout autour de lui, essayant désespérément de percer la noirceur.

- Sméagol? – appela-t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Sméagol!

Sentant une bouffée de panique, il chercha à retourner sur ses pas mais tout était noir. Comment savoir s'il ne tournait pas en rond? En faisant trois pas vers sa droite, il rencontra de nouveau la substance visqueuse, dont il se débarrassa en poussant un hoquet de dégoût.

- Sméagol!

Ce fut un vrai cri de désespoir qui jaillit de sa bouche. Sa propre voix se répercuta lugubrement dans la grotte et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendant anxieusement que l'écho macabre se taise. Finalement, le silence revint, et Frodon se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais proférer un seul son dans cet endroit. Maintenant, tout ne lui parassait que trop clair. Ce Gollum l'avait trompé et l'avait amené seul dans ce piège. Alors, tout ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille était faux. Une bouffée de chagrin se joignit à son désespoir lorsqu'il se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à Sam et à Sarah. Mais surtout à Sarah.

Ça ne peine tellement que pour toi ça n'a été rien d'autre qu'un jeu… 

Ses propres paroles lui revenaient, aussi claires que le tintement d'une cuiller sur un verre. Et il se haît de les avoir prononcées. Sa situation actuelle n'était rien comparée à cette haine pour lui-même qu'il éprouvait. Commment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour croire les mensonges de Gollum? Sarah n'était pas digne de son amour, s'il l'abandonnait au premier mensonge murmuré à son oreille par un esprit perfide. Maintenant, il devait payer le prix de sa propre bêtise.

- Sarah… - soupira-t-il à mi-voix, tandis que sans le savoir, une lueur de détermination passait par ses yeux.

Il se remit en marche. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas complèment habitués à cette obscurité malveillante, et il douta qu'ils le fussent jamais ; mais il voyait assez à présent pour savoir qu'il était au centre de plusieurs tunnels tortueux qui partaient dans toutes les directions. Un autre élément retint son attention et lui coupa le souffle. C'était un oiseau mort. Frodon arrivait à voir l'un de ses yeux qui émettait une lueur terne. L'animal était enroulé des pattes au bec dans une susbtances visqueuse et blanchâtre qui formait un cocon. L'oiseau était tête en bas, et le cocon pendait au plafond.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un autre cocon, mais celui-là renfermait un squelette, peut-être d'un humain, peut-être d'un Orque. Son crâne était fracassé et tordu, et ses mâchoires étaient déplacées comme si on les avait tordues elles aussi. Comme le cadavre de l'oiseau, celui-là aussi était tête en bas. Le cri qui s'apprêtait à jaillir des poumons du hobbit se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un souffle fétide dans l'air. Paralysé sur place, seuls ses yeux bougeaient follement dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Il avisa plusieurs autres cocons plus loin, enfouis dans les ténèbres, et il fut soulagé de ne pas arriver à distinguer les horreurs qu'ils renfermaient. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, il pivota lentement sur lui-même. Une autre vague de puanteur le submergea, encore plus forte que la précédente, et il faillit vraiment vomir. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort de réaliser que la puanteur augmentait, comme si la créature ou la chose qui la dégageait venait dans sa direction…

Retenant sa respiration, Frodon tendit les deux mains devant lui et commença à courir à l'aveuglette. Il avait une idée assez précise du monstre qui vivait dans cette grotte. Une araignée, peut-être immense vu la taille des toiles d'araignée qui tapissaient partout les murs. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus affolé, et un moment vint où il ne put retenir sa respiration plus longtemps. Il inhala de l'air et sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut lorsque l'odeur pestilentielle s'engouffra dans ses narines.

Le sol était lui aussi tapissé de toiles d'araignée et d'ossements. Évitant de regarder en bas, il marcha dessus et continua sa course effrénée. Des points noirs apparurent au coin de ses yeux et il secoua la tête, refusant de perdre connaissance. Soudain, son pied se prit en plein dans une toile si collante qu'il y resta collé. Le hobbit s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol et les ossements. Poussant un gémissement, il se débarrassa de la toile à coups de pieds et poursuivit son chemin en rampant.

La créature se rapprochait rapidement, et Frodon le sentait. L'air était aussi immobile que dans un cocon fermé, et ajouté à la puanteur, rendait la respiration de Frodon de plus en plus laborieuse. Son cœur battait et son cerveau enoyait des signaux d'alarme pour le manque d'oxygène, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'affala de nouveau sur la poitrine et tomba nez à nez avec un crâne. Il se détourna promptement et se mit sur le dos. Un bras ne pleine putréfaction et envelopée de fils tomba sur lui ; il le repoussa avec un long gémissement désespéré.

Il se traîna encore en arrière et son dos rencontra un point solide. Préférant ignorer ce que c'était, il s'y adossa et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'effroi qu'il ressentait se mêlait à la panique, le faisant trembler comme une feuille. Il sentait des toiles d'araignée partout sur lui qui le chatouillaient, mais il n'osa pas les enlever. Ses membres lui paraissaient raides et contractés. Il paraissait bien que sa dernière heure était venue. Il ne sut pas s'il allait mourir de peur ou bien dévoré par une répugnante bestiole, et il ne voulut pas le savoir.

Tout en étouffant ses gémissement, il ferma les yeux, le corps secoué de frissons glacés. S'il allait mourir dévoré, il ne voulait pas voir le monstre frotter ses mandibules tout en le fixant de ses myriades de petits yeux noirs. La puanteur était insupportable à présent, mais Frodon n'eut pas la force de vomir. Il pressa fort ses paupières et attendit la fin.

Dans sa tête, une image apparut, aussi nette que s'il l'avait sous les yeux. C'était Sarah, elle se retournait, faisant voler en arrière ses cheveux gracieux, et lui souriait. Il n'allait plus jamais la revoir.

- Frodon – fit-elle.

- Sarah… je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

- Frodon – répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait ; il avait tout imaginé. Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir entendu pour de vrai la voix de Sarah, faible et lointaine, mais c'était elle. Cela lui donna un espoir fou, mais l'appel ne se répéta pas. Par contre, la créature, elle, n'était plus très loin. Il le sentait à l'air qui vibrait de son mal.

Et tout à coup, une voix retentit à ses oreilles, semblant provenir de sa tête.

- Et vous, Frodon Sacquet, je vous donne la lumière d'Earendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, là où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.

Il palpa la poche de son pantalon et sentit le gonflement de la petite bouteille sous le tissu. D'une main tremblante, il caressa sa surface polie et froide, et sortit la fiole de sa poche. Devant ses yeux, le liquide bleuâtre qu'elle contenait se mit à briller faiblement. C'était juste une petite étincelle, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et pourtant, Frodon en avait la conviction qu'elle pouvait en faire plus. Plongeant son regard dans le liquide, il sentit une force surnaturelle monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Levant bien haut la fiole, il prononça:

- Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!

Il fut surpris un instant qu'il ait parlé l'elfique, mais la fiole qui commençait à devenir éclatante coupa court à son ahurissement. La lumière semblait provenir du liquide, et le verre de la fiole était agréablement chaud dans sa paume. Il la leva et la promena un instant devant lui, grimaçant en voyant les ossements et les toiles d'araignée. À la lumière, il fut soudain conscient que les ténèbres ne reculaient nullement devant elle. Le sentiment qui lui comprimait le ventre augmenta encore d'un cran, tandis qu'un cliquetis se faisait soudain entendre derrière lui.

Lentement, très lentement, Frodon tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux croisèrent deux petits yeux noirs, non, pas deux, mais quatre, huit, dix! Poussant un hurlement, il sauta sur ses pieds et eut devant lui l'araignée la plus grosse et la plus répugnante qu'il eut jamais vue. Ses huit pattes repliées sous elle étaient aussi grosses que son avant-bras, sa tête était remplie d'yeux noirs malveillants, et elle traînait un énorme ventre rond et noir derrière elle. Elle leva deux de ses pattes et sa bedaine toucha un instant le sol ; une espèce de sifflement aigû jaillit de l'insecte, aspirant toute la chaleur du sang du hobbit.

D'un mouvement instinctif, Frodon dirigea la fiole de Galadriel contre cette créature des ténèbres, et ce dernier recula légèrement, ses yeux plissés mais fixés sur lui. Alors il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Il ne fit pas deux pas que son pied se prenait dans une substance gluante et qu'il tombait sur ses genoux. La bête bondit aussitôt sur lui, ses quatre pattes de devant s'enclavant sur le sol autour du hobbit comme une cage.

Frodon leva vers elle la lumière de sa fiole, et la bête recula de nouveau. Le hobbit dégaina Dard et coupa l'une de ses pattes. L'araignée poussa un sifflement et battit en retraite; Frodon en profita pour se relever et recommencer à courir.

Cela lui semblait un horrible cauchemar, mais après chaque pause, au lieu de se réveiller, il plongeait dans un coin encore plus obscur de sa tête. Il entendait le bruit que faisait le monstre derrière lui en posant chaque patte contre un rocher. C'était un bruit entêtant et obsédant comme lorsqu'on frappe sur une porte avec la main enveloppée de tissu pour assourdir le bruit. Lorsque les tac tac tac étaient trop proches, Frodon se retournait et dirigeait la fiole droit devant ses myriades d'yeux. La créature ralentissait, et Frodon se dépêchait de se remettre à courir.

Étrangement, le plus cauchemardesque de la situation n'était pas d'être pousuivi par une araignée géante, mais par son odeur. Des effluves de viande avariée s'insinuaient par ses narines et engourdissaient ses muscles. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il trébucha plusieurs fois en se cognant contre les murs. Néanmoins, il continuait à courir en tâtonnant l'obscurité de ses deux mains. Alors que l'araignée gagnait progressivement du terrain, il avisa une zone dans le sol à quelques pas devant lui où l'obscurité était plus intense. Sans se poser davantage de questions, il plongea tête à la première là-dedans et sentit son corps glisser le long d'un tube. Puis il protégea sa tête avec ses bras et aterrit de l'autre côté en faisant une culbute sur lui-même. La fiole de Galadriel lui échappa des mains et roula plus loin, s'éteignant. Frodon tâtonna désespérément le sol à sa recherche, mais en choc au dessus de lui le fit lever les yeux.

Il vit un morceau de la tête de la bête cogner furieusement contre le trou, trandis qu'une de ses mandibules s'agitait vers lui sans l'atteindre. Finalement, avec un froufroutement de ses pattes, elle disparut. Frodon ne pensa pas un instant qu'elle eut abandonné la poursuite ; c'était sa tannière, donc elle connaissait forcément un autre chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il maîtrisa le tremblement de ses mains, se releva et s'enfuit.

* * *

Sam faisait le trajet des escaliers en sens inverse, le visage maculé de traces de larmes. Son esprit vide dérivait et les dernières paroles de Frodon refusaient de cesser de le tourmenter.Retourne chez toi… chez toi… 

Bien malgré lui, Sam fut de nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes. Ne voyant pas où il mettait les pieds, il glissa sur la marche suivante et ne put se retenir à la marche d'après. Avec épouvante, le reste de son corps glissa lui aussi et il battit des mains sans réussir à saisir une prise. Poussant un petit cri, il commença à dévaler les escaliers en roulant.

Son sac à dos se détacha de ses épaules sous l'effet d'un choc assez violent, et quelques casseroles en sortirent, rebondissant contre les coins rocheux de l'escalier. Après une chute qui lui parut une éternité, son corps toucha le sol. La douleur à sa poitrine fut si violente qu'il perdit connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se redressa et s'ébroua, chassant les dernières traces de brouillard qui dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut avec un frisson de terreur la tour de Minas Morgul, verte et silencieuse ; la cité morte était redevenue morte, et plus aucune armée ne passerait plus jamais par là. Sam regarda en haut vers l'escalier sinueux et inspira profondément.

- Voilà que je suis à mon point de départ, et la descente a été plus vite que prévu avec la dégringolade – marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Avec un dernier regard de regret vers l'escalier, il se demanda où était Frodon et s'il allait bien, mais il chassa cette pensée, au risque de retomber dans la déprime. Alors qu'il ramassait une casserole fort abîmée, son regard tomba sur quelque chose de vaguement familier. S'approchant avec prudence, il distingua le bout déchiqueté d'une feuille verte. Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, il s'agenouilla et effleura la feuille d'une main tremblante. En le touchant, la feuille se déplaça et laissa voir un morceau de pain elfique en dessous.

Sam prit la feuille et le pain, les fixant tous les deux d'un œil vide, avant qu'une rage noire ne l'envahisse tout entier. Ses traits se tordirent en une expression de haine, et sa main serra son contenu jusqu'à le réduire en bouilli. Dans sa tête, une seule image apparut: celle de Gollum retourné vers lui et lui adressant ce sourire malicieux. Gardant cette image à l'esprit, il se précipita vers les escaliers et commença à monter à toute vitesse, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Sarah arriva devant l'entrée du tunnel, et comme Frodon, s'arrêta net en sentant l'air stagnant régnant à l'intérieur. L'effet de l'eithel commençait à se dissiper, et tous les stratagèmes qu'elle avait élaboré pendant son trajet jusque là commencèrent à devenir aussi inconsistants que de la brume. Il lui sembla que cela lui prenait une éternité pour faire deux pas en avant, tant elle usait de précautions.

Elle se demanda comment Frodon avait pu entrer dans un endroit pareil, et elle soupçonna Gollum de l'y avoir obligé. C'est à ce moment-là que la première bouffée d'air avarié parvint à ses narines. Comme Frodon, elle se boucha le nez tout en ressentant l'envie de vomir. Fixant les ténèbres devant elle, elle sentit ses membres trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans cet endroit obscur et insalubre, elle ne le pouvait pas! Tous ses membres et tout son bon sens protestèrent lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus en avant, mais elle savait Frodon était dans cet endroit, et cela la rendait malade.

Déjà, elle ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, et respirer par la bouche rendait sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Un endroit de ténèbres… pourquoi ce devait être un endroit de ténèbres, la chose au monde qu'elle redoutait le plus? Mais Frodon… il était peut-être en danger. Elle inspira profondément par la bouche, s'enveloppa de cet amour immense qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et s'enfonça d'un pas décidé dans les ténèbres et l'obscurité.

Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas que l'obscurité l'entourait de partout. Respirer devenait difficile, même par la bouche. Instinctivement, elle dégaina silencieusement Dûnnaur et la tint devant elle en position de défense. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air et dégageait des effluves écoeurantes de Mal. La lame de son épée ne brilla pas, préférant la prudence. Prudemment elle tâtonna devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le choc de la lame contre une surface dure. Lorsqu'elle voulut retirer la lame, celle-ci refusa de revenir et sembla retenue par quelque chose. Poussant un hoquet étouffé, elle tira violemment son épée en arrière et faillit tomber à la renverse. Clouée sur place par la peur, elle s'attendit à voir une main squelettique sortir de l'obscurité, mais rien ne se passa. Dûnnaur émit une légère lueur, et pendant un instant illumina une substance visqueuse, qui à la lumière rouge semblait teintée de sang. Sarah s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'elle reconnut une toile d'araignée.

Elle obligea fermement Dûnnaur à redevenir terne, puis fit demi tour. Elle avait maintenant une idée très claire du propriétaire de l'endroit. Sondant les ténèbres avec sa lame, elle chercha désespérément à y voir quelque chose. Elle avait une envie folle de sortir, si au moins elle savait où était la sortie. Elle redouta un instant que Frodon ne soit déjà mort ; devant ses yeux apparut l'image d'une araignée géante se jetant sur Frodon et ouvrant une gueule pleine de dents pointues pour se saisir de sa jambe. Sarah la repoussa fermement, essayant de garder encore un peu d'espoir. Elle se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec lui en Ithilien, où elle lui avait dit qu'en chacun résidait une parcelle d'espoir, n'attendant que le moment d'être réveillée. Ses propres paroles, alors si optismistes, lui semblaient à présent dépourvues de sens. Néanmoins, elle ferma les yeux et se sonda elle-même à la recherche de cette parcelle d'espoir. Elle ne la trouva pas, mais sentit quelque chose d'autre ; en puisant au plus profond de son cœur, elle trouva ce fil invisible le liant à son bien-aimé.

Frodon est-il mort? 

Non, fut la réponse, catégorique, non. Alors, armée d'un nouveau courage et d'une nouvelle détermination, elle appela:

- Frodon?

Son appel fut engouffré par les ténèbres grandissantes qui semblaient dévorer tous les sentiments qui planaient, et elle n'obtint nulle réponse.

- Frodon! – cria-t-elle plus fort.

Sa voix fut reprise en écho par les cavités de la grotte, diminuant en intensité jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un murmure fantomatique. Elle se raidit au son de sa propre voix et trouva qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux se tenir silencieuse dorénavant.

Un bruit régulier parvint à ses oreilles, la faisant sursauter. C'était le bruit de succion d'une ventouse sur un rocher, mais il y en avait plusieurs. Et puis, de temps en temps, le bruit de quelque chose qui traînait un peu par terre. Saisie d'une terreur qui débordait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, elle se mit à courir à l'aveuglette. Des objets durs explosaient sous ses pieds en produisant des craquements secs, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour voir ce que c'était. Alors que les bruits de succion se rapprochaient, une odeur pestilentielle encore plus répugnante que celle des marécages monta à ses narines. Elle défaillit et roula sur le sol jusqu'à un coin obscur. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient remplies de toiles, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. En rampant, elle se glissa dans une substance gluante et laissa des pans entiers de toile la recouvrir. Ensuite, elle demeura dans une parfaite immobilité. Les bruits de succion s'étaient évanouis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Cependant, l'odeur persistait, et le monstre devait être immobile lui aussi. Soudain, des tac-tac parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle se fit encore plus petite. Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse noire et sombre passait au dessus d'elle. Une des pattes de la bête s'appuya à cinq centimètres au dessus de la tête la hobbite en produisant un léger tac, puis la masse noirâtre et écoeurante de sa bedaine se traîna sur le rocher en arrachant quelques fils de toile. Sarah, convulsée d'effroi dans son cocon, retint son souffle pour ne pas défaillir. L'araignée ne pouvait pas avoir manqué une proie qui se tenait aussi près d'elle, si ce n'est parce que tous ses sens étaient à ce moment dirigées vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, le monstre disparut dans un pan des ténèbres, et aussitôt, la cave sembla s'éclaircir quelque peu. Sarah aperçut alors la quantité de toile qui la recouvrait et le cadavre d'un Orque qui s'entassait devant elle. Réprimant un hurlement, elle se démêla vivement de son cocon et se remit debout. Elle sentit des fils la chatouiller partout sur le corps, et elle se gratta furieusement, avec répugnance.

Elle tomba sur ses genoux et trembla violemment en étouffant ses gémissements. Ce n'était pas le souvenir du cocon de toile, ni du cadavre d'Orque qui la mettait dans cet état, mais la perspective que la grosse bête rampante ne tissait pas que des toiles, mais aussi l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, jamais la grotte n'avait été si noire, jamais l'air n'avait été si immobile et si morte, et jamais la frayeur n'avait été si poignante. Elle tissait les ténèbres du désespoir et de la perte, elle tissait la nuit éternelle qui était la base de son antre. C'est ce souvenir et cette sensation qui allait hanter ses cauchemars bien après que tout se soit achevé.

Lorsqu'elle se fut remise, elle se leva en titubant, et s'aperçut que sa main agrippait toujours la manche de Dûnnaur. En redoutant d'avance ce qu'elle allait toucher, elle se rapprocha d'un mur et le tâtonna avec sa main. Aussitôt, elle resta collée dans une toile énorme, mais d'un geste sec, Sarah l'enleva et tâtonna un peu plus loin. C'est ainsi qu'elle continua sa route en suivant l'un des murs.

* * *

Frodon courait en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Alors qu'il sentait ses forces décliner, le tunnel sembla s'éclaircir peu à peu et un courant d'air lui parvint. Faisant un dernier effort, il obligea ses jambes à trotter. Un ébranlement, suivi d'une vibration, lui parvint de derrière, et il se retourna tout en continuant de courir. Il ne vit rien de suspect ; tout à coup, son corps entier plongea dans la substance gluante qui tapissait la totalité de l'antre. La panique de Frodon monta d'un cran lorsqu'il se vit pris au piège dans une énorme toile d'araignée. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ses mains étaient collées à la toile des deux côtés de lui. Il agita Dard, mais la lame aussi était prise dans les fils. 

Frodon se débattit, mais ne réussit qu'à se balancer lentement sur la toile. Le bruit caractéristique des pattes d'Arachnée se fit sentir sur les rochers derrière son dos. Frodon voyait la sortie juste devant lui, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Alors, devant ses yeux ahuris et furieux, la tête de Gollum apparut par dessus un rocher ; il arborait son sourire moqueur et ses yeux ne le regardaient pas, lui, mais quelque chose derrière lui. Frodon n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que c'était.

Gollum émit un ricanement et le reste de son corps apparut sur le roc. Frodon le regarda avec une haine si intense que Gollum se raidit un instant, puis il se détendit de nouveau et sourit.

- Et là petit moucheron – chantonna-t-il – pourquoi es-tu si grognon? Sur la toile emprisonné, bientôt… tu seras mangé!

La haine de Frodon jaillit de lui en un hurlement rageux. Ses yeux jetèrent des étincelles tandis qu'il fixait Gollum et qu'il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il réussit à libérer Dard et commença à tailler la toile devant lui en grands mouvements sauvages. Arachnée se rapprocha doucement derrière lui, sa silhouette grotesque se découpant sur le fond de la cave. Frodon redoubla d'efforts et mania Dard comme jamais il ne l'avait manié. La lame elfique coupait les fils et Frodon se fraya progressivement un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Voyant que le hobbit allait se libérer, Gollum prit peur et disparut.

Frodon libéra une de ses jambes et trancha d'un coup de lame les fils qui retenaient l'autre. Une des pattes d'Arachnée se posa juste à côté de lui, et Frodon la tailla d'un coup d'épée rageur. Arachnée enleva sa patte, mais l'épée resta collée à une zone plus visqueuse que les autres. À contrecoeur, Frodon dût la laisser là. Ensuite, il se jeta férocement en avant et roula au bas d'une pente ; les derniers fils qui retenaient sa taille s'étirèrent jusqu'au dehors, mais Frodon les arracha avec dégoût. À peine eut-il fini, et respirant encore sa première bouffée d'air frais, que Gollum sauta sur lui avec un râle et lui saisit les oreilles pour cogner sa tête contre le mur. Il était furieux.

- Il s'en est pas sorti, pas vrai? – cracha-t-il – Non, pas cette fois. Pas cette fois!

L'anneau sortit de la chemise de Frodon et Gollum s'élança vers lui de toutes ses forces. Le hobbit lui saisit les bras et les tordit, mais Gollum tint bon et le projeta contre un rocher. Sous le choc, ils se séparèrent et Gollum retomba en arrière. Frodon saisit sa chance. Prenant son élan contre le rocher, il se jeta sur Gollum avec un cri de haine ; il parvint à appuyer un genou sur sa poitrine, puis lui saisit la gorge à deux mains.

Lentement, il commença à l'étrangler. Le visage de Gollum tournait au cramoisi lorsqu'il s'écria d'une voix cassée et suppliante:

- Ce n'était pas nous! Ce n'était pas nous!

Frodon serra les dents et appuya de nouveau sur sa gorge. «Crève!» – pensa-t-il avec une haine dont il ne se savait pas capable. Gollum se tortilla un instant, la bave aux lèvres, et croassa de nouveau:

- Sméagol… ne ferait pas de mal… à Maître! C'est le Précieux… qui nous a poussé… à le faire!

Frodon regarda Gollum, le front plissé. Devait-il le croire? Son instinct lui disait que non, et pourtant, il savait de quoi l'anneau était capable. Et puis Gollum a été sous son emprise pendant tant d'années…

- Vous… devez nous croire! Nous avions… promis!

La voix de Gollum n'était plus qu'un râle lorsque lentement, presque à contrecoeur, Frodon le lâcha et recula en arrière. Gollum aspira une goulée d'air, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air vieux, fatigué et pitoyable. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient empreints de tristesse. Frodon se mit debout.

- Je dois le détruire – souffla-t-il – je dois le détruire pour notre salut.

Sans regarder cette pitoyable masse grise qu'était Gollum, il voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, les traits de Gollum se tendirent de haine tandis qu'il comprenait pourquoi son maître cherchait à pénétrer en Mordor. Prenant son élan, il s'élança:

- Non!

Il tomba sur Frodon et le jeta à terre, juste au bord d'un gouffre. Mais son propre élan le fit basculer par dessus le corps du hobbit, et il glissa dans les ténèbres qui s'étendaient en dessous. Longtemps, son cri résonna contre les rochers tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le vide.

* * *

Voilà, je coupe ici! Après tout, c'est à peu près ici qu'on coupe le film sur les vidéo cassettes. Et puis, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, c'est parce que je recevais une correspondante italienne chez moi! Le prochain chap arrivera plus vite, promis.

* * *

**RARs: **

**Believe4ever:** ah! Mélanie c believe4ever et believe4ever c'est mélanie, lol! Ben, heureuse de le savoir. Pas grave que tu aies re-posté une review, parce que ça m'en fait une de plus, lol. Désolée que ce chap n'a pas été posté «bientôt». Mais bon, le voici enfin. Dans le chap précédent, je sais pour Frodon! Je l'aime bien, mais dans le film c'était vraiment vraiment triste de le voir quitter Sam et d'aller seul dans cette espèce de grotte obscure! Eh bien, les retrouvailles entre nos deux petits héros, c'est pas encore dans ce chap-ci. Peut-être dans le prochain… peut-être pas… Bah quoi, c'est bien de faire languir un peu les lecteurs. Après tout, après une longue période, les retrouvailles sont toujours beaucoup plus délicieuses. Bref, je te laisse! Merci pour ta gentille review! Et à bientôt.

**Haruka Hinata:** walla walla à vos ordres miss! Voici la suite, bien qu'avec un certain retard. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteurs, lol. Et puis, j'espère que cette suite t'a plue. À bientôt, alors!

**AngelofLinkinPark :** waouh, merci pour la review! Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur Sarah, sur ses actions, sa relation avec Fro, etc. Et… merci pour les encouragements pour l'école. J'en ai vraiment besoin… mes profs sont de vrais bourreaux. La raison partielle de mon retard c'est vraiment les tests que les profs donnent à chaque semaine. Y en a marre à la fin! Bref, je vais pas continuer à me plaindre, quand même, .

PS: c vrai, c cool comme groupe, Linkin Park…

**Alex:** salut salut! Ouais, bon, Fro les a chassés, c'est vrai, mais c'est que sinon, l'intrigue pourrait pas marcher. De toutes façons, comme ça vous aurez bientôt une petite scène de retrouvaille toute attendrissante, lol. Mais c'est pas vraiment la faute à Fro, c'Est la faute au michant anneau! Et puis pour Gollum, je vois parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, surtout dans les Deux Tours: je trouve que c'est intéressant et très marrant de voir sa double personnalité. Et puis on se demande qui va l'emporter à la fin, le bon ou le méchant? Mais dans le Retour du Roi, et surtout vers la toute fin, je le trouve exécrable à mourir! Comment ose-t-il faire tout ça à mon Fro? super frustrée Bon, ok, je me calme…. (Et puis, pas grave le commentaire sur Gollum. Toutes les commentaires sont les bienvenues.) Alors, j'espère que t'as eu du plaisir à lire cette suite. Le prochain chap arrivera bcp plus vite, promis! Sur ce, namarie…

**Moonlight of dreams:** Oui, Sarah a vraiment un don, comme tu pourras te rendre compte très très vite. Et bien sûr que Fro et Sarah vont bien ensemble! Ils sont nés pour être ensemble, même si dans le chap 9 ils s'en rendent pas encore compte. Merci pour les encouragements, et comme pour les autres fois, je t'encourage à continuer à lire vite.


	38. Le poison d'Arachnée

**Le poison d'Arachnée

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Frodon pénètre dans le tunnel où l'obscurité est maître. Gollun achève son acte de trahison en abandonnant le Porteur de l'anneau au centre de la grotte. Ce dernier apprend bientôt que c'est en fait le repaire d'une araignée géante, qui tisse des toiles immenses et qui crache de l'obscurité. En ce moment fatal, il se souvient du cadeau de Galadriel, et sort la fiole elfique pour repousser les ténèbres et le monstre. Commence alors pour lui une course poursuite dans les hauteurs de Cirith Ungol… Pendant ce temps, Sarah arrive devant l'entrée de la grotte et y pénètre elle aussi, malgré sa répugnance. Sam, quant à lui, glisse dans les escaliers secrets pendant sa descente, et fait une chute vertigineuse jusqu'au pied de la cité morte. Il s'en sort cependant vivant, et tombe nez à nez avec le morceau de lembas que Gollum avait lancé. Fou de rage, il entreprend la remontée des escaliers… Nos trois héros vont une fois de plus dans la même direction, mais Sam et Sarah arriveront-ils à temps pour sauver Frodon des griffes d'Arachnée?

* * *

Cela prit un long moment à Frodon pour reprendre sa respiration et retirer ses bras ballants qui pendaient encore au dessus du vide. Gollum avait disparu, englouti par les ténèbres, et Frodon ne ressentit rien. Pas de satisfaction, pas de vengeance accompli, seulement un vide immense. Il regarda les rochers effilés comme des rasoirs plantés tout autour de lui, il regarda le ciel noirci par les nuages du Mordor, et finalement il regarda la cavité de l'antre d'Arachnée par où il était sorti, qui béait comme la gueule d'un animal mort, et il fit quelques pas en titubant. Une solitude pire que la mort l'envahit tandis qu'il songeait à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus, et quelque chose se déchira en lui. Il se retint à une corniche de pierre pour ne pas tomber._

Tandis qu'il serrait sa prise, il pensa à Sarah et à Sam, et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

- Comme je regrette… - murmura-t-il à voix haute – comme je regrette…

Il tomba lentement en avant. Au lieu du choc sur le pierre auquel il s'attendit, sa chute fut amortie par une étendue de gazon. Il resta un moment ahuri, respirant profondément la senteur de l'herbe, puis il se redressa lentement en prenant appui sur ses mains. Quelle ne fut son euphorie à sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage et la caresse de vent dans ses cheveux encore enmêlés avec des toiles d'araignée. Une tâche scintillante brillait devant lui ; alors qu'il levait la tête, il vit les yeux bleus de Galadriel posés sur lui. Elle souriait, et était aussi resplendissante que dans ses souvenirs.

Tout en se penchant vers lui, sa voix retentit dans sa tête, comme jadis, mais elle était rassurante cette fois-ci.

- Cette tâche vous a été dévolue, Frodon de la Comté. Et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra.

Elle lui tendit une main à moitié enveloppé dans sa manche immaculée. Frodon regarda cette main ; son visage s'affermit et ses yeux bleus parurent reprendre vie. D'un mouvement ferme, il posa sa main dans la sienne, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Galadriel. Alors que cette-dernière se redressait, le Porteur de l'anneau sentit une poigne vigoureuse le remettre sur pied. Il se retrouva dans l'endroit sombre et humide qu'était le passage de Cirith Ungol, mais il ne perdit pas contenance. Il respira à fond pour se donner du courage.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il s'éloigna de l'antre d'Arachnée et se cacha derrière un rocher pour regarder une tour noire dressée un peu plus loin, en altitude ; une lumière rouge, comme un Œil, brillait à son sommet, mais Frodon était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Barad-Dur, mais plutôt d'une simple tour de guet. S'il était si proche de Sauron, l'anneau le lui ferait sentir tout de suite. En se souvenant de son fardeau, le hobbit fit la grimace, et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne devienne pas lourd.

Il analysa sa situation. S'il quittait l'abri de son rocher, il pourrait s'engager sur le petit chemin qui le menait droit au pied de la tour. Il serait parfaitement visible tout le long du sentier, mais c'était appremment la seule route. Ne quittant pas le point rouge des yeux, il essaya de capter un mouvement qui révélerait la présence de gardiens dans la tour, mais tout demeurait immobile. D'ailleurs, la distance trop grande ne lui aurait pas permis de voir les mouvements futiles, s'il y en avait.

Cependant, le hobbit avait la conviction que la tour n'était pas déserte. Comment pourrait-elle l'être? Tout à son étude du territoire ennemi, il n'entendit ni ne vit la tête énorme d'Arachnée jaillir d'un des trous de son antre, suivie aussitôt de quatre pattes poilues. Sans un bruit, même pas ses tac-tac habituels, l'araignée se hissa hors de sa cachette et rampa vers le porteur de l'anneau.

* * *

Sarah marcha et marcha, essayant d'ignorer cette chose poisseuse qui tapissait chaque centimètre carré des murs de la grotte. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de tourner en rond, mais l'était encore plus à l'idée de s'écarter du mur, de s'égarer au milieu des ténèbres et de tomber nez à nez avec l'araignée géante. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'antre d'Arachnée, et cela n'aurait eu guère d'importance si elle essayait seulement de trouver la sortie et de sauver sa peau, mais tel n'était pas son cas ; elle était là pour retrouver Frodon. Et elle ne partirait jamais sans lui, ou sans avoir vu son cadavre de ses propres yeux.

Tout juste comme elle désespérait, se traitant de tous les noms d'avoir laissé Frodon partir, un courant d'air frais parvint à son visage. Elle s'arrêta, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais un autre courant caressa sa peau, faisant voler en arrière de petites mèches de ses cheveux. Le cœur ragaillardi, elle pressa le pas ; le courant d'air se fit de plus en plus fort, et les ténèbres reculaient quelque peu face à un soupçon de lumière.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la sortie. Plusieurs toiles d'araignée pendaient de travers, mais elle les écarta avec sa lame. Enfin, elle sortit complètement dans l'air libre, et n'osant trop y croire, inspira profondément, tête levée vers le ciel noir. Son sourire libérateur s'effaça de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu trace de Frodon. Il était peut-être encore dans cet endroit ténébreux, pourchassé par cette bête à la bedaine noire? Elle frissonna et se retourna pour regarder l'endroit en question : retourner là-dedans la répugnait, mais avait-elle le choix?

Indécise, elle déambula le long du mur extérieur de l'antre d'Arachnée, qui était percé de plusieurs trous semblables à celui par lequel elle était sortie. Elle les surveilla étroitement, guettant l'apparition de pattes poilues ou d'yeux brillants derrière le rideau d'obscurité. Elle parvint ainsi devant un trou beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Une immense toile d'araignée qui devait recouvrir l'entièreté de la sortie était déchirée. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de plus près pour voir ce qui se passait : les fils blancs laiteux avaient été coupés net, et les deux pans de la toile pendaient laconiquement des deux côtés. Sarah sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et elle sut presque avec certitude que Frodon était passé par là. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, un éclat brillant attira son attention et elle s'en approcha vivement, oubliant toute prudence. Dard était là, pris dans la toile ; la vue de l'épée de Frodon sans son propriétaire fit monter une bouffée de panique en elle. Rapidement, elle coupa les fils qui retenaient la lame avec sa propre épée, puis prit Dard par la garde et le détacha de la toile.

Frodon avait été pris sur cette toile gigantesque, alors soit il s'était échappé, soit il avait été dévoré. Sarah s'obligea à réfléchir froidement : si la deuxième option était juste, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Par contre, s'il avait réussi à s'échapper, il ne devait pas être loin! Remplie d'un espoir amer, elle se détourna de la toile en loques et tourna à gauche. Au début, elle ne le vit pas, sa cape le confondant avec le rocher près duquel il se tenait. Mais même s'il le portait pas de cape, elle ne l'aurait pas vu, car toute son attention était concentrée sur la masse énorme et dégoutante de la bedaine de l'araignée. Cette dernière était juchée au dessus des rochers, masse sombre se fondant dans le ciel noir.

Au début, elle ne sut pas ce que la bestiole faisait là, mais un léger mouvement juste en dessous d'elle attira son attention et Sarah se sentit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Frodon se tenait là, inconscient du danger, la tête tournée vers la tour de guet qu'elle apercevait un peu plus loin. L'araignée était juste au dessus de lui, et lentement, un dard dégoulinant de venin se déploya de sous son ventre. Un craquement retentit, et Frodon sursauta, se retournant par la même occasion. Comme au ralenti, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sarah.

Avec un élan d'amour et de désespoir, elle courut vers lui tandis qu'un hurlement franchissait ses lèvres.

- Baisse-toi!

Le sourire réjoui que commençait à arborer Frodon se figea en une expression de douleur lorsque le dard emposoinée d'Arachnée s'enfonça dans son dos. La stupeur se peignit dans ses yeux tandis que le poison se propageait dans son corps et engourdissait ses membres. Le monde vacilla autour de lui et tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.

- NON!

Le cri de Sarah se répercuta contre les rocherset contre les derniers lambeaux de conscience du porteur de l'anneau avant qu'Arachnée ne retira son dard du corps du hobbit. Ce dernier, l'écume à la bouche, bascula en avant. L'araignée le saisit entre deux pattes et commença à l'enrouler dans une substance blanchâtre. Bientôt, le corps de Frodon disparut à l'intérieur du cocon. Sarah s'approcha d'elle, les yeux chargés de fureur ; elle brandissait Dûnnaur de la main droite et Dard de la main gauche.

- Lâche-le, sale monstre – gronda-t-elle.

L'araignée suspendit son geste, ses centaines d'yeux tournés vers elle.

- LÂCHE-LE!

L'araignée, méfiante, obtempéra. Le corps de Frodon tomba sur le sol et demeura inerte. Sarah lui jeta un bref coup d'œil chargé de douleur avant de reporter son attention sur Arachnée. Cette dernière s'approchait d'elle à présent, d'un pas calculateur. Soudain, elle se jeta sur la hobbite, ses mandibules redressées. Sarah roula sur le côté, lui trancha une patte avec Dûnnaur. Se remettant debout, elle chargea à son tour et blessa l'une de ses mandibules. L'araignée accula la hobbite à un mur et, avec sa mandibule valide, pressa le bras gauche de Sarah, qui fut obligée de lâcher Dard avec un cri de douleur.

Avec Dûnnaur, elle commença à frapper la mandibule d'un geste rageur jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se casse en deux, libérant un flot de liquide verdâtre. Arachnée poussa un sifflement de douleur et battit en retraite. Sarah arracha le morceau de mandibule plantée dans la chair de son bras et la jeta à ses pieds. Elle n'avait qu'une vague conscience de la douleur.

Sans prévenir, la bête sauta sur elle et s'abattit sur sa poitrine de tout son poids ; Sarah roula sur le côté, se cogna durement contre la pierre et tomba sur le derrière. Arachnée ouvrit une petite bouche pleine de crocs pointus et s'approcha de la hobbite avec une vitesse dont elle ne l'eut pas croyée capable. Elle n'eut que le temps de brandir son épée avant que la bête ne le saisisse entre ses dents jusqu'au garde.

Sarah lutta pour dégager son épée, mais l'araignée émit un bruit écoerant de succion et la lame s'enfonça un peu plus. Serrant les dents, Sarah hurla :

- Brille Dûnnaur! Brille Flamme de l'Ouest!

Et la lame s'anima d'un éclat si vive que l'araignée fut comme éclairée de l'intérieur par une flamme. Son corps noir tressauta, ses yeux injectés de sang fixèrent la hobbite avec ahurissement avant qu'elle ne recrache la lame avec une force brute.

L'épée, toujours flamboyante, s'arracha des mains de Sarah et retomba un peu plus loin, dans la poussière. Sarah rampa aussitôt dans sa direction, mais une patte poilue et dure comme la pierre d'enfonça dans son dos. Elle ne vit pas le dard qu'Arachnée déployait de nouveau, cette fois-ci à son intention.

Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à la planter dans son corps, une lueur aveuglante la fit glapir et reculer précipitamment en arrière.

- Arrière, monstre!

Sarah se releva et remit la main sur Dûnnaur. Elle vit Sam dressé devant l'araignée dans une posture de défi, sa main droite agrippant Dard et sa main gauche relevant la fiole de Galadriel qui émettait une vive lueur bleutée. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête avant de charger ensemble en direction d'Arachnée.

Le reste de la lutte demeura confus dans l'esprit de Sarah. L'araignée se tournait brusquement vers l'un ou vers l'autre, puis chargeait. Alors l'autre hobbit se jetait sur elle en l'entaillant avec son épée. La poussière se levait et le sol était inondé par la quantité de liquide verte qui avait coulé des blessures d'Arachnée. Ensuite, profitant d'un moment de légère inattention de la part de Sam, elle chargea sur lui, l'envoyant voler dans les airs. La fiole de Galadriel lui échappa des mains et alla voler plus loin. Sarah voulut l'attraper au vol, mais l'une des pattes de l'araignée jaillit et l'en dissuada.

Sam, acculé au mur, ne vit d'autres moyens que de monter en altitude. À mi-chemin, cependant, l'araignée saisit sa jambe et le tira vers le bas. Le hobbit poussa un cri. Sarah commença à attaquer son corps à coups d'épées enflammés, mais la carapace qui le recouvrait était résistante et les contrecoups faisaient vibrer les bras de la hobbite jusqu'à l'épaule. Finalement, elle abandonna, se précipita vers sa tête et lui creva un œil avec la lame.

L'araignée, sous l'effet de la douleur, fit basculer Sam par dessus son corps. Le hobbit perdit son épée sous le choc, et se retrouva dans une position vulnérable, en dessous de la bedaine. Sarah le remarqua et essaya de concentrer l'attention de la bête sur elle pour donner à Sam le temps de se tirer de là. Mais Arachnée ne fut pas dupe, avec une de ses pattes poilues, elle envoya Sarah valdinguer sur le sol, puis sortit son dard empoisonné et se laissa tomber sur Sam.

Ce dernier hurla, roula sur lui même, et le dard s'enfonça dans la terre. Arachnée le retira et l'attaqua de nouveau. Sam roula d'abord vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, tout en évitant le poison mortel. Sarah se traîna jusqu'à l'épée de Frodon, mais la lame sembla peser des tonnes dans ses mains. Elle le porta néanmoins avec elle, puis trouva le moment propice pour le glisser à Sam. Ce dernier aggripa la garde, se mit sur le dos, et planta l'épée droit dans le ventre de la bête, dans la partie vulnérable qui n'était pas protégé par la carapace. Les pattes d'Arachnée fléchirent, tandis que son corps fut soudain pris de convulsions. Un grand flot de sang verdâtre coula de la plaie et aspergea le bras et la main de Sam, lui brûlant légèrement la peau. Sam retira l'épée et roula sur le côté, tandis que l'araignée agonisante se cabrait, se raidissait, et reculait vers son antre.

Sarah se risqua à aller prendre la fiole de Galadriel sur son passage, mais l'araignée ne l'attaqua pas. La fiole brilla dans les mains de la jeune hobbite, envoyant un rai de lumière aveuglante dans les yeux blessés de la créature. Avec un dernier cri, elle disparut dans les ténèbres de sa grotte. Il ne resta plus de la bataille que la traînée verdâtre qui partait du centre de la place jusqu'au trou de l'antre.

Sam regardait encore le champ de bataille avec abassourdissement tandis que Sarah se laissait tomber auprès du corps de Frodon. Avec encore une mince parcelle d'espoir, elle rompit la toile du cocon au niveau de son visage. Elle poussa un petit cri en apercevant ses yeux fixes, à demi-ouverts qui la fixaient sans la voir. Des boutons noirs de poison étaient apparus à plusieurs endroits de son visage, contrastant avec le teint mortellement pâle de sa peau. Sarah toucha sa joue d'une main tremblante, mais elle était glacée.

Sam s'accroupit à côté d'elle en observant son maître avec bouleversement.

- Oh non… Frodon… - gémit-il en le secouant.

Frodon ne réagit pas.

- Monsieur Frodon…

Sam prit sa tête sur ses genoux et fondit en larmes.

- Réveillez-vous M. Frodon, réveillez-vous…n'allez pas là où je ne peux vous suivre…

Sarah le regarda faire, son visage horriblement dénué de sentiment.

- Vous n'êtes pas endormi – hoqueta-t-il – vous êtes mort!

À ce dernier mot, Sarah eut un soubresaut : ce terme était comme un petit poignard qui lui aurait fouaillé le ventre. Sam releva la tête vers elle et vit la profonde détresse qui ravageait ses traits. Lentement, Sarah souleva le corps de Frodon, essayant d'éviter de recontrer ses yeux vides, et le serra contre elle. Elle ne trouva rien du corps tiède et protecteur qu'elle connassait, seulement une enveloppe aussi froide que la mort elle-même.

- Oh, Frodon… oh, mon amour…

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, ne pleura pas, mais son expression était celle d'une douleur si vive et d'un vide si monstrueux ne rien ne pourrait jamais combler. Au delà des larmes et presque de la douleur, elle se contentait de serrer le corps froid de Frodon contre elle comme si en agissant ainsi elle pourrait lui transmettre un peu de son chaleur. Tout à coup, la lame de Dard brilla d'une lueur bleutée. Sam se redressa.

- Des Orques – fit-il.

Sarah demeura immobile, même lorsque des cris s'élevèrent et s'approchèrent, venant de la tour.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser – fit-elle enfin.

- Sarah, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Il est…

- Tais-toi!

Sam recula légèrement mais Sarah ne semblait pas consciente de ce qu'elle disait. Elle regarda les yeux bleus ternes de son bien-aimé une dernière fois avant de passer doucement une main sur son visage pour lui fermer les yeux. Tout juste comme elle le touchait, mille souvenirs passèrent devant dans sa mémoire ; elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était là qu'elle allait dire au revoir à celui qu'elle aimait. Un bruit de pas résonna contre le sol pierreux, mais Sam n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer, lui-même frappé de douleur. Sarah finit par poser le corps sur le sol avec mille précautions, puis déposa un dernier baiser sur son front froid.

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, elle ramassa son épée, la fiole de Galadriel, et se traîna elle et son âme brisée vers le premier abri qu'elle vit. Là, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Son chagrin était comme un fleuve en crue qui menaçait de déborder à tout moment, mais elle le refoula au plus profond d'elle-même et l'enferma à double tour. Sam la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, haletant légèrement. À peine se furent-ils cachés et immobilisés que les premiers Orques portant des casques tamponnés de l'œil rouge de Sauron apparurent au bord du sentier.

Ils étaient au nombre de trois, tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Leurs yeux jaunes balayèrent le champ de bataille, glissèrent sur les tâches vertes, pour s'arrêter sur le corps de Frodon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? – rugit l'un d'entre eux.

- Paraît que la vieille Arachnée s'est amusée un peu… - répondit un autre d'un air méchamment ravi.

Tous trois s'approchèrent du corps et le contemplèrent en ricanant.

- Elle en a tué un autre – rigola le troisième.

Le premier partit d'un rire gras et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de Frodon ; Sarah serra les poings et se jura de lui faire payer ce sacrilège si l'occasion se présentait.

- Non – gloussa-t-il comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie – non, celui-là n'est pas mort.

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui se tendit, tandis qu'il murmurait, incrédule :

- Pas mort?

- Elle l'a piqué avec son dard – expliqua le second – et son corps est devenu aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arêtes! C'est comme ça qu'elle aime manger : de la chair fraîche!

Un soulagement aussi grand que l'immensité des cieux balaya la jeune hobbite, qui s'effondra en arrière en pantelant. Sam la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec émotion. Sarah eut peur que son cœur n'éclate tellement il battait vite. Les Orques tournèrent encore un peu autour du corps en claquant de la langue. Sarah se ressaisit et sourit brièvement dans la pénombre ; elle serra bien fort la fiole de Galadriel contre son cœur.

- Emmenez-le à la tour! – ordonna finalement le premier.

Les deux autres s'executèrent rapidement ; l'un le prit par les pieds, l'autre par les aisselles, et ils disparurent derrière les rochers en riant et en ballotant le corps de Frodon entre eux.

- Sam, tu es un idiot! – se morigéna-t-il lui-même.

- Il va se réveiller dans quelques heures – râilla la voix d'un Orque de derrière les rochers.

- Et il souhaitera ne jamais être né – compléta un autre.

Puis tous les trois partirent à rire de nouveau. Sarah grinça des dents, puis se tourna vers Sam ; il n'y avait que détermination dans ses yeux, mais pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? – demanda-t-elle.

- On va le sauver – décida-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec impatience.

- Bien sûr qu'on va le faire, mais tu as un plan?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- On les suivra, et ensuite, on verra sur place.

Elle acquiesça, puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et appuya son front sur ses avant-bras. Elle tremblait légèrement. L'une de ses manches était imbibée de sang, là où la bête avait planté sa mandibule dans son bras.

- Sarah, ça va?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le silence qui s'était installé sembla s'éterniser avant que Sarah redresse la tête et regarde Sam dans les yeux.

- On peut y aller – fit-elle – leurs pas se sont évanouis.

Elle surprit Sam qui regardait sa blessure avec insistance, mais elle secoua la tête.

- Pas le temps pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une éraflure superficielle.

Sam ne fut pas totalement convaincu, mais décida de ne pas insister. Ils se levèrent et suivirent prudemment la route empruntée par les trois Orques quelques minutes auparavant. Au loin, la tour de guet les lorgna de son œil rouge et sardonique, les défiant de s'approcher.

* * *

Il avait froid : ce fut la première impression qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se sentait fatigué, mais pas de cette fatigue brute qui l'avait habité depuis si longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'un bon repos pourrait lui redonner des forces… oui, il avait juste besoin de se reposer. Des bruits de voix et des cliquetis retentissaient quelque part derrière lui, inconsistants et lointains. Il avait froid par vagues, comme si son corps était exposé à un courant d'air. Il frissonna, et cela le tira un peu plus de son état léthargique. Il s'aperçut que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, en un geste instnctif pour se protéger du froid, et il sentit des cordes lacérer douloureusement ses poignets.

Au même moment, il perçut dinstinctement le contact du sol froid sur sa peau même. Pas étonnant qu'il eût si froid! On lui avait enlevé sa chemise et il était torse nu. Sa lucidité monta encore d'un cran lorsque les voix derrière lui acquérirent subitement une tonalité plus forte et un sens à ses oreilles. C'était des Orques, deux Orques à en juger par les voix. Lentement, avec frayeur, Frodon ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais le peu qui planait dans l'air suffit à lui faire mal aux yeux et à faire naître un début de migraine au sein de son crâne. Il referma les yeux, frisonna de nouveau et se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un chiot blessé. À peine ses paupières se furent-elles refermées, qu'une voix si proche et si réelle qu'elle semblait crier à son oreille, retentit dans sa tête.

_- Baisse-toi!_

La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue…Alors, tout lui revint : comment il avait couru dans l'antre d'Arachnée, comment il avait été pris dans la toile, comment il s'en était arraché, comment Gollum était tombé dans l'abîme, comment l'araignée l'avait piqué… Mais il n'était pas mort, et il paraissait être prisonnier des Orques. Il se trouvait probablement dans la tour de guet qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt. Mais alors, qu'était-il advenu de Sarah? Un grand tintamarre retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. L'un des Orques brâilla :

- Bas les pattes! Cette chemise scintillante est à moi!

L'autre émit un sifflement méprisant, puis râilla :

- Ça va aller pour le Grand Œil, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

La respiration de Frodon s'accéléra tandis que la portée des mots « tout le reste » le frappait comme une massue. Avec ses mains attachées, il toucha toute l'étendue de sa poitrine sans rencontrer l'anneau. Une immense lassitude s'abattit sur lui. Derrière lui, le premier Orque rugit et vociféra :

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de la part d'un rat puant de Morgul.

Un grand vacarme assourdit la fin de sa phrase, tandis qu'une caisse s'en allait valdinguer sur le sol. Plusieurs babioles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et Frodon se demanda si l'anneau était parmi elles. Il songea un moment à prendre le risque de se retourner, mais un rugissement de la part du deuxième Orque l'en dissuada. Celui-ci prit une arme, qui tinta contre la cloison de pierre, puis se précipita et la brandit devant le nez de son compagnon.

- Tu le touches, et je me ferai un plaisir de planter cette épée dans ton gosier.

Sur ce, un bruit de bataille éclata, et Frodon se fit tout petit, terrorisé. L'un des Orques poussa un hurlement lorqu'il tomba à l'étage inférieure. En bas, les bruits de conversation et de rire cessa tandis que tous les yeux étaient portés vers l'Orque qui était tombé. En haut, celui qui l'avait poussé mugit :

- Cette vermine m'a menacé. Tuez-le!

Ceux de la même race que lui se jetèrent sur les autres, et bientôt une féroce bataille éclata, durant laquelle les Orques des deux camps s'entretuaient, hurlaient et fracassaient des objets sur la tête de leurs ennemis. Le vacarme devait s'entendre de loin. L'Orque qui était dans la cellule de Frodon se jeta lui aussi dans la mêlée, à l'étage inférieure, et Frodon demeura seul.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Believe4ever** : ahem, j'ai coupé l'autre chapitre à un moment décisif parce que quand même… faut bien entretenir l'intérêt des lecteurs, nan? De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas déjà ce qui va se passer (les grandes lignes quoi!), alors l'excuse est pas valide, lol. Non, sérieusement, j'ai coupé là parce que ça faisait déjà 13 pages, et que bon… j'aime pas trop ça les longs longs chapitres. Sinon, à part ça, t'as bien le droit de te plaindre lol! Dans une review, tu peux mettre à peu près tout ce qui te passe par la tête, ça me dérangerait pas :p. Eh oui, le boulot scolaire ne va vraiment pas de pair avec l'écriture! Je suis en secondaire 5, d'après le système québécois, en Seconde, dans le système français, et en première année du lycée dans le système italien et… bon, j'arrête là. Tout ça pour dire que ouais, c'est très dur, et ouais, j'ai à peu près 5 minutes par jour accordées à l'écriture. Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait vraiment du bien d'en avoir et… j'espère que la suite était bien.

**AngelOfLinkinPark **: hey, salut toi! Ah, t'as oublié que t'as laissé la review, mais c'est pas grave puisque tu l'as laissée, lol. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu continues à suivre l'aventure de nos petits hobbits. Merci pour la review (sans regret) et… comment ça t'es en dep? Il ne faut pas voyons! D'ailleurs, ma fic a pas une atmosphère très joyeuse en ce moment pour remonter le moral, mais bon… j'espère que ça va mieux maintenant. Allez, je te laisse! Merci encore!

**Alex :** hello! Dis donc ta review tombe tout juste! J'allais justement mettre le document Word sur et poster ce chapitre! Oo En tout cas, drôle de coincidence, lol! Oui, pour la description, j'ai passé pas mal de temps là-dessus. Je pense que j'aime bien ça dramatiser un peu les choses. Oui, la fin est vraiment proche… j'ai pas trop envie de finir cette fic, parce qu'après un an et demi, on finit par s'y attacher, mais toute bonne chose a une fin, malheureusement. Il doit rester au moins 5 chapitres avant que Frodon n'arrive au pied de la montagne du Destin, et quelques 5 ou 6 chapitres pour la fin. Merci pour la review alors! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir.

PS : no kidding pour Elijah! Il est vraiment le meilleur, lol! Et il a aussi un de ses sourires… mais bon, toi aussi tu es fan d'Elijah? Tiens donc… bienvenue au club (Et comment ça ça sert à rien, c'est même très important de dire ces choses-là! LOL)


	39. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Après que Frodon eut jeté Gollum dans l'abîme, il se retrouve seul et plus découragé que jamais. Une image de Galadriel le fait cependant reprendre espoir et courage pour poursuivre sa quête. Il arrive alors à quelques mètres de la tour de guet de Cirith Ungol et l'étudie, tandis que l'araignée sort silencieusement de son antre. Sarah arrive au moment précis pour voir Frodon se faire piquer par elle, et elle ne peut rien faire pour le sauver. Une bataille s'engage entre l'araignée et la hobbite, qui se retrouve sur le point de perdre, si ce n'est l'apparition de Sam qui équilibre les forces d'attaque. À eux deux, ils blessent mortellement l'araignée. Croyant Frodon mort et en vue de l'approche d'Orques, Sarah laisse le porteur de l'anneau sur place, le cœur brisé. Cependant, les Orques leur apprennent malgré eux que Frodon est toujours vivant. Sam et sarah doivent maintenant se rendre à la tour de guet où Frodon est retenu captif… _

* * *

À quelques mètres de là, Sam et Sarah sautèrent sur leurs pieds en entendant les bruits de lutte. Ils s'étaient approchés de la tour sans se faire voir, mais l'entrée était gardée par deux Orques portant le signe de Sauron. Plus loin à l'intérieur, ils entendaient la voix de plusieurs autres dizaines d'Orques, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que tuer ceux qui étaient à l'entrée ne servirait à rien. Ils devaient réfléchir à un plan. Sarah était trop agitée pour proposer des idées claires, mais Sam s'efforçait à réfléchir froidement. Néanmoins, aucune idée ne leur venait, et désespérés, ils s'étaient cachés à quelque distance de l'entrée pour la surveiller.

Le bras gauche de Sarah l'élançait à chaque fois qu'elle le bougeait, donc elle s'efforça de le garder immobile à côté de son corps. Elle espéra que la mandibule ne contenait pas de venin, bien qu'elle ne sentait aucun engourdissement dans ses muscles, seulement des éclairs de douleur vive. Elle savait que la plaie risquait de s'infecter, mais elle n'avait pas de bandages, et elle ne voulait pas que Sam s'en occupe. La blessure avait cessé de saigner, mais le sang coagulé avait collé sa manche contre la plaie.

Avant que le vacarme ne retentisse, Sarah scrutait les gardes à l'entrée d'un œil vide et Sam était assis à côté d'elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? – s'enquit Sam en un murmure.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…

À ce moment, les deux Orques à l'entrée se retournèrent pour regarder à l'intérieur, puis disparurent de vue. Sarah voulut aussitôt s'y précipiter, mais Sam la retint par le bras, celui qui était valide.

- Non, attends.

Et ils attendirent. Les cris de colère et de douleur atteignirent leur paroxysme au moment où les deux gardes avaient disparu, et maintenant ils décroissaient en intensité. Après un dernier hurlement poussé par un Orque qui dégringola d'une fenêtre haute de la tour, l'endroit replongea dans un silence oppressant. Méfiamment, les deux hobbits quittèrent l'ombre de leur rocher et s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Sarah dégaina Dûnnaur, dont la lame était terne, et Sam affermit sa prise sur Dard. Ils passèrent le seuil avec mille précautions, et découvrirent toute l'étendue du carnage. Des corps jonchaient le sol à chaque tournant, et des plaques de sang maculaient le plancher.

Sarah emjamba les corps sans leur jeter plus de regards que nécessaire, et arriva devant un escalier qui montait en colimaçon.

- Attends… - fit Sam qui évitait de marcher sur la main gantée d'un Orque.

Sarah n'attendit pas. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. _« J'arrive, Frodon_ » - pensa-t-elle avant de commencer à monter les marches aussi vite et aussi agilement qu'un chat. Sam jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à droite et gauche, puis la suivit. L'escalier semblait interminable, et tournait et tournait jusqu'à leur donner le tournis. Au bout de deux cents marches, Sam cessa de compter, focalisant son énergie à lever une jambe puis l'autre. Sarah ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue ; les yeux fixés vers le haut, elle monta vélocement et disparut à un tournant. Sam soufflait comme un phoque, mais s'obligea à faire un dernier effort pour la rattraper.

À un autre tournant, il faillit rentrer dans le dos de la jeune hobbite qui, immobilisée, tendait l'oreille. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère, puis l'enjoignit à écouter. Des bruits de voix leur parvenaient quelques marches plus haut, juste au prochain tournant. Une torche flambait un peu plus haut, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur le mur d'en face.

- Des Orques – articula Sarah sans faire de bruit.

Sam eut une idée. Il poussa doucement Sarah et se mit devant elle. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard confus et coléreux, mais Sam porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Puis, il leva bien haut Dard, qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée, et monta lentement les marches. Quand son ombre se refléta sur le mur, mais agrandie et allongée, lui donnant l'air d'un monstre, il émit un grognement sourd du fond de la gorge, aussitôt suivi d'un cri menaçant.

Sarah haussa un sourcil, et suivit Sam de près. Som ombre s'ajouta à celle de Sam, mais elle donnait l'impression d'être au dessus de celle du hobbit, de tel sorte que les Orques virent comme une créature se déployant pour atteindre toute sa hauteur. Lorsque Sarah brandit son épée, l'ombre évoqua un corne qui poussa sur le front de la bête. Les Orques glapirent et reculèrent, se poussant les uns les autres.

Mais lorsque les deux hobbits s'éloignèrent de l'ombre de la torche et tournèrent le coin de l'escalier, les serviteurs de Sauron virent avec ahurissement deux petits hobbits tenant des épées miniatures. L'Orque de tête ricana ironiquement, et se jeta sur Sam. Celui-ci le tua d'un coup d'épée et le poussa dans le vide en criant :

- Ça c'est pour Frodon!

Sarah se précipita derrière lui et le deuxième Orque l'accula au mur en composant un rictus mauvais. Elle se baissa pour éviter sa première attaque, puis leva son épée à la hauteur des yeux du serviteur de Sauron au moment même où la lame flamboyait. L'Orque se protégea les yeux en poussant un cri aigu, et Sarah le poussa dans le vide.

- Et ça c'est pour la Comté!

Le troisième Orque fut sur Sarah tandis qu'elle se retournait. Il la plaqua au mur avec une main. Sam allait se précipiter à sa rescousse lorsque la hobbite lui trancha la gorge avec Dûnnaur. Le corps de l'Orque s'effondra sur elle, lui arrachant un grognement de dégoût.

- Va vite trouver Frodon! – ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante à Sam tandis qu'elle se dégageait du corps.

Sam acquiesça de la tête et monta rapidement les dernières marches. Il disparut à un tournant. Sarah se débarrassa du corps d'un ultime coup de pied, puis tomba sur ses genoux en pantelant. Elle porta une main à son flanc droit et un flot de sang l'en recouvrit. Gémissant de douleur, elle pressa la main contre la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Quand que l'Orque l'avait plaquée contre le mur, il lui avait entaillé le flanc. Elle espéra que ce ne fut pas grave. Elle se remit debout et tituba jusqu'à l'escalier. En serrant les dents d'amertume, elle se dit que décidément, elle ne valait rien au combat. Elle monta les dernières marches en traînant les pieds, la tête assaillie par des vagues de vertige, lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, elle brandit Dûnnaur, mais ce n'était qu'Orque qui s'enfuyait par un autre escalier. Il semblait assez pressé et n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée. Quelque chose de blanc et de scintillant pendait à son bras. Bientôt, il disparut dans l'ombre. Sarah cligna des yeux et se demanda si elle était en train d'imaginer des choses.

* * *

Frodon vérifia pour la millième fois que l'anneau avait vraiment disparu, avant de céder complètement au désespoir. Il grinça des dents en essayant de se débarrasser de ses attaches, lorsqu'une voix grinçante retentit dans son dos :

- Arrête de te tortiller, sale rat de fumier!

Son cœur fit un bond vertigineux tandis qu'il se retournait en sursaut. Il croyait que toutes ces créatures s'étaient entretuées! Apparemment, quelques-unes avaient miraculeusement survécu. Faisant passer difficilement sa salive par sa gorge sèche, il ne put que dévisager avec terreur l'Orque qui avait perdu une jambe. Ce dernier claudiqua vers lui, un fouet à la main.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te tenir, vermine!

À la plus grande horreur de Frodon, il leva son fouet et l'abattit sur son ventre. Une douleur cuisante le fit gémir tandis qu'une mince ligne rouge apparaissait sur sa peau. Il releva ses bras attachés pour protéger son visage, tandis qu'un nouveau coup de fouet l'atteignait au bras. L'Orque fit claquer son fouet encore deux ou trois fois de plus, mais Frodon refusa de produire ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement. Il se mordit la langue et demeura parfaitement immobile tandis que son agresseur le fouettait. En quelque sorte, cela fit enrager l'Orque, qui jeta le fouet et le troqua contre une épée maculée de sang.

- Je vais te saigner – menaça-t-il – et faire des trous d'asticot dans ton ventre!

Frodon baissa lentement les bras, les yeux agrandis de désespoir et de frayeur. _« Au secours! »_ – supplia-t-il, tandis que l'Orque se traînait vers lui, l'épée levée, cruelle et impitoyable. Soudain, il émit un souffle rauque tandis que ses yeux se dilataient d'étonnement et qu'une pointe de lame apparaissait dans sa poitrine.

- Pas si je te transperce le premier! – fit une voix familière avant que la tête de Sam n'apparaisse au dessus de l'épaule de la créature.

- Sam! – s'écria Frodon, envahi de soulagement.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un de sa vie. Alors que l'Orque s'effondrait, mort, Sam s'agenouilla par terre à côté de son maître et le regarda avec bonheur. Se secouant de son état d'hébétude, il entreprit de libérer les mains de Frodon.

- Oh Sam, je suis tellement désolé… pour tout…

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire et le débarrassa de ses cordes.

- Es-tu…seul? – s'enquit Frodon en regardant derrière lui sans trop d'espoir.

Sam eut un sourire en coin avant de secouer lentement la tête. Le cœur de Frodon bondit comme un animal déchaîné, et il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais fut coupé court par la silhouette de Sarah qui s'encadra contre la porte. Voyant Frodon, elle vacilla sous le coup de l'émotion, avant de se précipiter vers lui en poussant un cri rauque. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se jeta dans les bras de Frodon en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Frodon! – hoqueta-t-elle.

- Oh, Sarah, je… je m'excuse. Je regrette tellement.

- Frodon… Frodon… - lui parvint la voix étouffée de Sarah.

- Je… Sarah, j'ai été stupide de croire les mensonges de Gollum…

La poitrine de Sarah se soulevait à toute vitesse et tout son corps tremblait.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… j'étais tellement désespérée… je te croyais mort et…

À chaque seconde sa voix éait plus aigue, plus tendue. Les larmes qui avaient refusé de couler au moment où elle l'avait cru mort jaillirent à présent, ne rencontrant plus de résistance. Frodon ne dit rien et la serra contre son cœur. Ses larmes chaudes tombèrent sur la peau nue de sa poitrine et il fut heureux de sentir de nouveau un corps tiède contre le sien. Il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière en berçant Sarah au creux de ses bras. Elle pressa furieusement son visage contre sa poitrine en respirant à longues goulées entrecoupées de sanglots. Pendant un long moment rien ne comptait plus à part le hobbit qu'elle serrait contre elle. Sam, légèrement embarrassé d'être témoin de la scène, se détourna et se dandina nerveusement sur ses jambes. Progressivement, Sarah retrouva un semblant de calme et leva son visage mouillé de larmes vers celui de Frodon. Ce dernier avait aussi versé des larmes, des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement.

Il regarda longuement le visage de la jeune hobbite, puis essuya une larme avec son doigt. Sarah se nicha plus profondément dans ses bras et Frodon déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Frodon – fit-elle, le visage contre son torse, la voix légèrement étouffée – je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Plus jamais, quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses.

- Et je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention. Plus jamais je ne douterai de toi, plus jamais je ne serai aussi stupide pour croire les paroles de ce Gollum.

Sarah acquiesça de la tête, puis vit la ligne rouge sur son ventre.

- Qui t'a fait ça? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en désignant les traces de fouet.

Frodon hésita un moment puis désigna l'Orque mort de la tête.

- Ah, le salaud! – rugit Sam – dommage que je l'ai déjà tué! Il méritait une mort plus lente.

Sarah passa doucement une main sur la plaie et Frodon grimaça légèrement.

- Ça fait très mal?

- Ça va aller. Sarah… Sarah?

La jeune hobbite était extrêmement pâle ; elle bredouilla quelque chose tout en plaquant une main sur son flanc.

- Par Eru – fit Sam en s'avançant – quand est-ce qu'on t'a fait ça?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Sam conclut qu'il devait s'agir du moment où l'Orque l'avait plaquée au mur et l'avait cachée à sa vue.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit? – demanda-t-il encore.

- Parce que sinon tu te serais occupé de moi alors qu'il te fallait rejoindre Frodon.

Sam soupira.

- Fais-moi voir cette blessure – fit Frodon doucement mais fermement.

- Oui, et après sortons vite d'ici – renchérit Sam.

Frodon lui adressa un regard étrange, et comme Sam le consultait des yeux, le hobbit baissa les siens sur Sarah, avant de déclarer d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

- Il est trop tard. Tout est fini. Ils l'ont pris.

Comme Sam ne semblait pas comprendre, il ajouta avec lassitude :

- Sam, ils m'ont pris l'anneau.

- Ah – fit Sarah avec amertume.

- Sauf votre respect, vous vous trompez – déclara Sam à la grande surprise des deux autres.

Il se mit debout et les deux autres le suivirent du regard, ébranlés. Lentement, Sam porta une main à sa poche et en sortit l'anneau. Sarah le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle perçut chez Frodon un court sentiment de soulagement avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par de la frustration.

- Je vous croyais perdu, alors je l'ai pris. Juste pour le mettre en sécurité.

- Quand? – s'enquit Sarah – et pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit?

- Je… - bredouilla-t-il.

L'appel de l'anneau fit vibrer l'air de façon presque perceptible.

- Sam… - commença Frodon avec un note d'agacement.

Sarah le perçut et se remémora ce même ton qu'il avait pris pour porter ses accusations, avec Gollum leur souriant derrière son dos. Elle se crispa et s'appuya contre Frodon en perçant l'anneau d'un regard haineux. Frodon sentit la raideur de la jeune hobbite, et se dégagea maladroitement de l'étreinte hypnotisante de l'anneau. Décrispant ses traits et prenant un ton plus doux, il planta son regard dans celui, confus, de Sam, et pria :

- Sam, donne-moi l'anneau.

À ce moment, le jardinier marqua un mouvement de recul. L'anneau était lourd et tentant dans sa main. Il lui suffisait de se déclarer son maître, et le tour serait joué. Peu à peu, devant ses propres yeux, Frodon se transforma en un petit être prétentieux, méchant et dangereux, dont les yeux avides louchaient vers le trésor qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Il recula la main et une expression de dégoût passa sur ses traits. Et c'était lui qu'il avait servi si fidèlement pendant tout ce temps? Lui qui avait osait le renvoyer chez lui? Et lui qui osait, en cet instant, porter les yeux sur _son_ anneau?

- Sam?

Sarah ne chercha pas à cacher son trouble. L'illusion se dissout et Sam retrouva le Frodon qu'il avait toujours connu, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se ressaisit et tendit l'anneau à Frodon, qui s'en empara un peu trop vivement. Il glissa la chaîne à son cou, et aussitôt le poids familier s'abattit sur lui. Haletant légèrement et prenant appui contre le mur, il souffla :

- Tu dois comprendre… l'anneau est mon fardeau. Il te détruirait, Sam.

Sam hocha la tête et ressentit une pointe de honte. Dévisageant son maître, il déclara d'un ton gêné :

- Allons, M. Frodon. Nous ferions mieux de vous trouver quelques vêtements. Vous ne pouvez pas traverser le Mordor nu comme un ver.

Curieusement, Sarah prit seulement alors pleinement conscience que Frodon était torse nu ; une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues, leur redonnant quelques couleurs.

- Oui, tu ferais mieux – fit-elle – essaye quelques armures d'Orques. On passera plus facilement inaperçus.

- Ça, c'est une idée.

- N'oublie pas les vivres – ajouta Frodon – nous n'avons plus rien. Je baisse d'avance les bras pour l'eau, mais cherches-en tout de même.

Sam disparut par la trappe sur le sol qui donnait directement sur l'étage inférieure jonchée de cadavres, et Frodon se tourna vers Sarah.

- Laisse-moi voir tes blessures – répéta-t-il.

Sarah releva sa chemise mais ne baissa pas les yeux vers la plaie. Frodon, au contraire, s'y pencha, puis soupira.

- Ça a beaucoup saigné, mais elle ne me semble pas profonde.

Il se leva, chancela, reprit son équilibre grâce au mur et fit le tour de la petite pièce. Il fouilla dans la caisse et parmi les objets éparpillés par terre. Sur une petite alcôve, il finit par trouver quelques biscuits secs et une gourde d'eau miraculeusement propre. Il déchira un tissu de son propre pantalon, le trempa et nettoya la plaie de Sarah. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était pas profonde. Quand il eut fini, il ne restait plus qu'une fine ligne rouge sur sa peau blanche.

- Tu peux me passer ce bout de tissu?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Sarah le prit, le mouilla de nouveau, et releva lentement la manche sur son avant-bras gauche. Lorsque le tissu se détacha de la peau, elle ne put ravaler un gémissement de souffrance.

- Une autre? – s'écria Frodon avec un doux ton de reproche.

Sarah ne répondit pas mais appliqua doucement le bout de tissu sur la blessure. Celle-là était plus profonde ; de plus, du pus s'était formé sur le bord. Lorsque le sang disparut, elle découvrit un petit trou sanguinolent sur son avant-bras. Frodon se pinça les lèvres et finit par demander :

- Comment tu t'es fait celle-là?

- Une mandibule d'araignée.

- Tu veux dire l'Araignée.

- Oui, celle-là.

- Tu l'as combattue? – son ton était incrédule, admiratif et horrifié.

- Oui, et Sam aussi. C'est lui qui lui a porté le coup fatal.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Elle se plia à sa curiosité et le renseigna sur tous leurs actes depuis qu'il était parti, depuis le moment de sa vision avec le couloir et les portes, son passage dans l'antre de l'araignée, le combat avec la bête, jusqu'à la découverte de Frodon en haut de la tour de guet. Frodon lui raconta à son tour ses propres mésaventures, puis un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Un courant d'air froid pénétra par la brèche dans le mur et balaya la pièce. Frodon frissonna, puis éternua.

- Tu vas attraper froid – fit Sarah doucement.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules ; ses paumes diffusaient une chaleur qui s'écoula en lui.

- Réchauffe-moi alors… - murmura-t-il bien malgré lui.

Il leva alors les yeux vers son visage et s'émerveilla de ce qu'il y vit. Elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa, l'enveloppant de la chaleur de son corps par la même occasion. À cet acte simple, cette offrande de ses lèvres, une chaleur d'une nature toute différente se propagea dans les veines du hobbit. Il s'abandonna à ce baiser, tandis que les bras de Sarah se promenaient sur son dos pour le réchauffer.

Enfin, elle débrocha sa cape, qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, et enveloppa Frodon à l'intérieur.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça – murmura-t-elle en riant un peu.

- Non, en effet. Le marais des morts, tu te rappelles?

Elle se rappelait bien ; c'est à peu près vers cette période-là qu'elle avait découvert ses sentiments. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

- C'était gentil de ta part – ajouta Frodon d'un air rêveur.

- Tu te rappelles la Lorien?

Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué, et des étoiles pétillèrent dans ses yeux.

- Oui, comme si c'était hier.

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, puis s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en soupirant de bonheur. Il y a des personnes qui disent qu'après une dispute, l'amour entre deux personnes se renforcent lorsque ceux-ci passent au dessus de leur différend et se réconcilient de nouveau. Sarah et Frodon purent ainsi vérifier que ce dire était juste ; alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dos à dos à l'étage le plus haut de la tour de guet de Cirith Ungol, jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi unis. Durant cette assez longue période où ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre et avaient dû affronter des dangers sans l'autre, la solitude et le regret de la séparation avaient été comme un poison se propageant lentement dans le sang. À présent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, leur amour était devenu encore plus précieux à leurs yeux.

Une minute de silence paisible s'écoula avant que la tête de Sam n'émerge de la trappe. Péniblement, il passa une armure d'Orque par dessus sa tête pour la poser sur le plancher. Sarah l'inspectionna soigneusement en reniflant d'un air réprobateur, mais le saisit tout même entre ses mains et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Elle n'avait jamais regardé une armure d'Orque de près, c'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle remarqua toutes ces pièces de métal enchâssées les unes sur les autres, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect lourd et grossier.

- Ce truc doit peser des tonnes.

Sam garda le silence en lui passant une autre armure, puis une troisième. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des casques, des ceintures et des souliers.

- Des vivres? – s'enquit Frodon en s'approchant, toujours enveloppé dans la cape.

Sam secoua la tête, désolé. Finalement, il se hissa à son tour par la trappe et s'accroupit auprès de ses trouvailles. Les hobbits se regardèrent un moment en silence, maussades, puis Sam prit l'initiative en enfilant maladroitement l'une des armures. Frodon et Sarah l'aidèrent de leur mieux à mettre toutes les pièces en place. Avant qu'ils ne finissent, Sam transpirait déjà à grosses goutes en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ensuite, il se mit debout et enroula la large ceinture de cuir grossier autour de sa taille. Un fourreau vide pendait de côté, et Sam mit sa petite épée dedans. À chaque pas, la lame cognait contre les bords trop larges du fourreau, produisant un constant cliquetis. Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un commentaire, mais se tut à la mine sombre et grave qu'arborait son ami.

Le plus dur fut de chausser les chaussures à l'air aussi lourdes qu'un bloc d'acier. D'ailleurs, les hobbits n'étaient pas habitués à chausser quoi que ce soit. Sam grimaça lorsque Sarah l'aida à enfiler les chaussures, et grimaça encore plus lorsqu'il dût faire quelques pas. Finalement, il s'écroula sous son armure, son fourreau trop grand et ses souliers, disant qu'il pouvait tout supporter sauf ces choses encombrantes aux pieds. Les hobbits décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser tomber les chaussures, espérant que personne ne remarquerait leurs pieds poilus dans les terres dévastées du Mordor.

Et enfin, Sarah enfonça le casque sur la tête de Sam, un objet incongru et fermé qui ne laissait voir que les yeux, et le jardinier de Hobbitebourg se métamorphosa en un vrai petit Orque du Mordor. Frodon et Sarah ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le résultat, ce qui arracha un grognement de la bouche invisible de Sam.

- J'aimerais vous y voir, moi! Alors cessez de vous moquer, c'est pas drôle.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta cape? – demanda Sarah.

Sam haussa les épaules et désigna la cape roulée en boule sur le sol.

- Je ne sais pas où la mettre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous charger de pareils objets au Mordor. On se ferait remarquer tout de suite.

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas la laisser là?

Sam haussa de nouveau les épaules. Sarah trouva qu'il avait raison et ne vit pas comment mettre la cape sur lui sans que cela se voie. Frodon, entretemps, s'était baissé pour se saisir d'une des armures restantes.

- Attends – fit Sarah – tu ne vas tout de même pas enfiler ton armure sur ton corps?

Avant que Frodon puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

- Je vais te prêter ma chemise. Tu sais, elle était blanche à l'origine, mais ça ne se remarque plus trop maintenant.

Sarah avait une veste sur sa chemise et pouvait donc garder seulement la veste. Les deux garçons se détournèrent tandis qu'elle se dévêtait puis se revêtait de sa veste seule. Elle tendit sa chemise à Frodon en déclarant :

- Elle est peut-être un peu petite pour toi. Tu pourras déboutonner les boutons du haut pour que ce ne soit pas trop serré. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Tandis que la jeune hobbite boutonnait sa chemise pour lui, Frodon sentit sa présence si chaude et si envoûtante tellement près de lui qu'une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle releva le regard vers lui et sourit.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire – fit-elle doucement.

L'anneau à sa chaîne se voyait clairement reposant contre sa poitrine. Pour l'instant, il ne demeurait qu'une présence malséante qui alourdissait l'atmosphère, mais il n'était pas encore physiquement lourd. Le casque de Frodon avait une longue trompe, faisant penser à un bec d'oiseau. Sarah et Sam plaisantèrent beaucoup à ce sujet, avant que Frodon ne fit semblant de s'énerver et de lever Dard d'un air mençant. Comme dans le cas de Sam, son épée ballotait librement dans son fourreau en émettant des tintements.

Au moment où Sarah se baissait pour prendre la dernière armure, un élancement au bras l'amena à baisser le regard vers son avant-bras gauche. Le petit trou s'était remis à saigner, faisant pousser un soupir d'exaspération à la hobbite. Elle se pinça les lèvres, se demandant si elle devait se prêter à l'idée qui naissait dans sa tête, mais finit par la juger trop excessive. Elle ignora donc sa blessure et enfila l'armure puante. La difficulté survint lorsqu'elle en parvint au fourreau. Dûnnaur, comme on le savait, avait son propre fourreau ; il était magnifiquement bien fait, tout en noir avec des fils argent. Sarah ne put supporter l'idée de l'abandonner derrière au profit du fourreau de l'Orque.

Elle songea à mettre son propre fourreau dans celui de l'Orque, mais il était trop grand pour lui. De plus, elle aurait eu des difficultés à dégainer son arme en cas de danger. À la fin, elle dût le laisser derrière, avec sa cape. Pour mettre son casque, elle devait attacher ses cheveux, et pour cela elle dénicha une lanière de cuir déchirée au bout d'un coup de dent, dans le tas insolite des objets éparpillés par terre au moment de la lutte. Elle attacha en chignon ses cheveux noirs, s'attirant pour cela un regard un peu étonné de la part de Frodon qui ne l'avait jamais vue attacher ses cheveux pendant le voyage. Il ne l'en trouva pas moins belle, et lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle enfila son casque.

Enfin prêts, ils pendirent leurs gourdes avec un dernier reste d'eau à leur ceinture, et quittèrent la tour. Alors que le bâtiment était déjà loin derrière eux, les trois hobbits arrivèrent au pied d'un léger affaissement du terrain d'où on avait une bonne vue des plaines de Gorgoroth, de la montagne du Destin crachotant des étincelles et de Barad-Dûr, un peu plus loin. Ils voyaient les terres intérieures du Mordor que peu de mortels avaient vues ; des campements d'Orques se dressaient sur toute l'étendue des plaines, et des silhouettes noires s'agitaient parmi les tentes. Des torches flambaient à chaque cinq mètres, illuminant irrégulièrement cette scène macabre.

- On a réussi, M. Frodon. On est parvenus au Mordor.

- Ils sont si nombreux… on ne passera pas inaperçus.

Frodon releva le regard et le plongea dans la contemplation du grand Œil flamboyant en haut de sa tour. Le trou noir au milieu des flammes scrutait les plaines de Gorgoroth, ne laissant rien au hasard. L'endroit balayé par son regard était temporairement éclairé par une lueur enflammée.

- C'est lui, l'Oeil – murmura le hobbit sans cacher sa crainte.

Sarah agrippa son bras avec détermination et fit pivoter Frodon de son côté ; durant la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, ils s'échangèrent des choses que nuls mots ne pourraient rapporter.

- Il faut y aller – appuya Sam.

- Commençons par descendre la colline – proposa Sarah.

Frodon approuva de la tête et se laissa glisser péniblement jusqu'en bas de la pente. Son armure donnait une allure lourde à sa démarche ; arrivé en bas, il faillit même presque perdre l'équilibre. Un éboulis de petits cailloux derrière lui lui apprit que les deux autres l'avaient suivi. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au milieu d'un des chemins qui semblait quadriller les plaines, zigzaguant entre les tentes.

- Comment allons-nous faire?

- Regardez les Orques! – s'exclama soudain Sarah – on dirait qu'ils s'en vont.

En effet, les Orques s'amassaient à présent en rangs serrés, et sous le fouet d'un chef, s'acheminaient lentement vers le Nord.

- Ils se dirigent vers la Porte Noire – médita Frodon.

- On dirait que la chance nous sourit enfin, M. Frodon.

Les hobbits se mirent en chemin en suivant le sentier grossièrement tracé dans le sol poussiéreux. Tout en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, ils se faisaient le plus petits possibles. Deux escarpements se dressaient des deux côtés de la route, et le sentier qu'ils suivaient depuis quelques minutes était écrasé entre eux, ondulant sans fin dans les ténèbres. Sarah estima qu'il devait aller vers le Nord, Nord Est. La montagne du Destin leur était cachée à présent, mais ils pouvaient deviner son emplacement à la vague rougeur de l'air.

Frodon sortit la gourde d'eau qu'il avait trouvé en haut de la tour et but une longue gorgée. Il la remettait à côté de son sa ceinture lorsque des bruits de pas et des flamboiement de torches survinrent derrière eux. Des cris sauvages se faisaient aussi entendre, ainsi que le claquement régulier d'un fouet. Frodon tressaillit à ce bruit.

- Dépêchez-vous – tempéta une voix rugueuse depuis l'autre côté du tournant – au trot vermines, au trot!

* * *

**RARS : **

**Mélanie alias believe4ever : **salut! Oui, je pense que j'ai déjà fait l'association entre les deux personnes, lol. D'ailleurs, t'es pas aussi la Mélanie qui est sur le forum du Poney Fringant?. Ah oui, et absolument désolée pour la fois où mon chapitre a complètement boggé --. Ça m'arrive des fois, je fais des changements dans « edit » et ça sauvegarde pas. Et en plus c'était ton anniversaire? Oo Double-excuses alors, lol. Alors bonne fête très très en retard. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis à Montréal… et entre Montréal et Paris… c'est pas rien. Et puis tu sais quoi? Moi je trouve ça vraiment super de pouvoir communiquer avec des gens qui sont si loins, héhé. Et surtout quand on partage une même passion comme le Lord, n'est-ce pas?

Ah oui le passage où Sarah croit que Fro est mort, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. En fait, tous les passages que j'aime, ça se voit dans la fic, lol. Je pense que je réussis dans l'écriture des trucs tragiques… ahem, bon. Je vois que je devrais peut-être arrêter de me plaindre de l'école moi aussi -- on est ici pour parler de la fic, pas des classes. Mais ce qui est bien cette semaine, c'est que je suis en vacances! Woopy! Enfin du temps pour écrire! Hum, si l'inspiration m'abandonne pas, bien évidemment :p.

**Alex **: waouh, tout le monde aime la scène où Sarah verse pas de larmes! Quand je l'avais écrit, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi poignant, mais apparemment, c'est un petit succès. Tu sais? Ça me flatte énormément que ma fic ait tant d'impact sur toi, lol. Mon but est toujours de retranscrire les sentiments et les émotions ressenties tout au long du film, et je pense que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Quoique… des fois tout est une question d'inspiration. Quand j'ai des idées pour le style de l'écriture, je peux écrire des pages et des pages sur une petite scène, alors que quand j'en ai pas, je fais un simple résumé de toute la scène.

sourit bêtement en pensant à Elijah Ok, c'est bon, j'arrête. Mais disons que ce hobbit aux yeux bleus est quand même ma source d'inspiration, alors merchi Lij.  
Bon, j'espère que cette suite de retrouvailles t'a plue. Nama!

**Jilly Brandebouc :** Salut. C''est vraiment gentil à toi de laisser une review. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir une autre revieweuse à la fic. Mais j'ai pas compris un truc : t'as pas lu le début? Je sais, c'est pas si grave, vu que l'histoire est connue de tous et toutes mais le truc sur le don de Sarah, c'était un truc nouveau.

Eh bien moi, comme tu as pu sans doute le remarquer, je suis une graaande fan d'Elijah, lol. Mais j'aime bien les autres hobbits, bien sûr. Pour les hobbits, suffit d'en aimer un, et ça y est, on se prend d'affection pour les autres. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chap-ci t'a plu.


	40. La souffrance de Frodon et le Don de

**La souffrance de Frodon et le Don de Sarah ****

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Sam et Sarah pénètrent dans la tour de guet après que les Orques qui la gardaient eussent fini de s'entretuer. Dans les escaliers, ils rencontrent trois Orques qui ont survécu, et ils les achèvent. Mais Sarah est blessée durant la bataille. Dans la chambre la plus haute de la tour, Sam retrouve et sauve son maître, qui était ligoté et sur le point de se faire tuer par un autre Orque. Les retrouvailles entre Frodon et Sarah sont émouvantes, et ils se jurent de ne plus jamais se séparer. Sam leur révèle qu'il a pris l'anneau lorsqu'il a cru son maître mort, et maintenant, déguisés en Orques, ils dépassent la limite des rochers et arrivent sur les plaines du Mordor. Les dix milles Orques qui les séparent de la montagne du Destin vont vers le Nord, et les hobbits croient que la chance leur sourit enfin quand ils entendent des bruits de pas derrière un tournant du chemin…_

_

* * *

_

- Dépêchez-vous – tempéta une voix rugueuse depuis l'autre côté du tournant – au trot vermines, au trot!

Les hobbits jetèrent des regards affolés autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre cachette en vue. Leur seule chance de salut était de courir le long du sentier. Toutefois, même s'ils arrivaient à mettre une distance respectable entre les Orques et eux (ce qui s'avérait difficile dans la condition où ils se trouvaient), rien ne leur permettait d'espérer qu'ils trouveraient une bonne cachette au bout de leur chemin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils seraient pris.

- Nous sommes piégés – dit Frodon avec désespoir.

Tandis que las pas se rapprochaient, Sarah réfléchit désespérément à une solution. Ses amis se tenaient à côté d'elle, tremblants. Bientôt, les rangs d'Orques dépasseraient le tournant et verraient trois Orques plantés au beau milieu du chemin, l'air terrorrisés. Ils suspecteraient aussitôt quelque chose. Non, il ne fallait pas rester là, il ne fallait pas courir, il fallait… Sa main fusa rapidement pour prendre, celle glacée, de Frodon, et elle le tira vers l'escarpement. Sam saisit son idée et se dépêcha à leurs côtés. Alors que le premier Orque apparaissait, précédé par sa torche, les hobbits s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol sous le mur de roche. Sara lâcha la main de Frodo et la posa sur son genou. Son corps était crispée d'anticipation. Dans un geste purement enfantin, Sam leva le bras pour se cacher les yeux, comme si le fait de ne rien voir pouvait faire en sorte que leurs ennemis ne les voient pas non plus.

La colonie d'Orques arriva à leur hauteur au petit trot, les dépassa. Les Orques courbaient la tête et avançaient d'un air maussade, essayant d'échapper au fouet, manié par un grand Uruk. À sa vue, Sarah sentit son sang se glacer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à en revoir un après ce jour fatal près de l'Anduin. _Une main gantée sur sa cheville… un rictus… une botte d'acier venant vers elle… la douleur aigue sur son dos…_ Elle ferma les yeux.

La file était presque passée, et les hobbits croyaient contre toute attente qu'ils n'allaient pas être démasqués, quand le deuxième chef Uruk au fouet arriva à leur hauteur.

- Hey! – fit-il, les yeux plissés.

Lentement, Sam, Frodon et Sarah relevèrent la tête.

- Debout, bande de paresseux! – vociféra-t-il en faisant pleuvoir les coups de fouet – dans la file! Vous croyiez pouvoir échapper à votre devoir? Allez, debout!

Malgré son armure, Sarah sentit cruellement la lanière de cuir mordre sa peau. Serrant les dents pour ne produire aucun son, elle obéit au chef, et comme les deux autres, se mêla à la foule d'Orques qui avançaient. Le chef ne les quitta pas du regard, et semblait se divertir de leur peine à garder le rythme.

- Que ça soit la dernière fois que je vous prenne à déserter – jacassa-t-il d'un ton mielleux – sinon je vous fouetterai jusqu'à vous arracher la peau. Et, croyez-moi, ça ne sera rien comparé aux autres châtiments qu'on peut vous infliger.

Il les regarda trotter d'un air ravi et fit jouer encore une fois son fouet, dont le coup atteignit Sarah au genou. Cette dernière trébucha et réprima tout juste un gémissement. L'Uruk partit à rire, puis tonitrua :

- Alors considérez-vous comme chanceux. Tous ne sont pas aussi tolérants que moi quant au cas des déserteurs, croyez-moi.

Il désigna le grand Uruk qui fouettait les Orques à l'avant.

- Çuilà vous aurait étripé les boyaux et vous les aurait fait bouffer.

Il rit encore, d'un grand rire creux presque effrayant. À ce moment, le chef de tête se retourna d'un mouvement féroce et vociféra d'une voix rageuse :

- Plus vite! Fais-les avancer plus vite, rat!

Leur tortionnaire grogna, puis, à contrecoeur, se laissa distancer pour aller fouetter les retardataires à l'arrière. Dès cet instant, leur allure s'accéléra considérablement. C'était assez pénible pour Sam et Sarah, qui étaient très fatigués ; mais pour Frodon ce fut un tourment et bientôt un cauchemar. Il essayait de ne penser qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, à avancer envers et malgré tout.

- Au trot maintenant, bande d'escargots. On n'attend plus que vous! Ne savez-vous pas qu'on est en guerre?

Sous les coups de fouet et les insultes, les Orques poussèrent des rugissements sauvages. Poussés de tous côtés, les hobbits ne pouvaient que suivre leur rythme qui allait croissant. Bientôt, Frodon vit ses dernières réserves d'énergie disparaître, et un épuisement pire que la mort s'abattit sur lui. Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, il se laissa peu à peu distancer. Une poussée dans le dos par un Orque impatient le jeta presque à terre ; alors, en dépit de tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser, Sarah lui saisit le bras et le soutint du mieux qu'elle put tout en continuant de trotter. Un Orque à leur gauche semblait malade, ayant de la difficulté à respirer. Son corps dégageait des effluves de sueur et de maladie qui montaient aux narines de Sam. Lorsque les escarpements finirement par laisser place à la plaine elle-même, remplie de bivouacs à perte de vue, l'Orque finit par s'effondrer en poussant un ultime grognement. Les autres ne lui adressèrent pas le moindre regard et le contournèrent comme si c'était un tas de pourriture. Ensuite vint l'Uruk qui avait tant insulté les hobbits. Sam se retourna légèrement et vit qu'il plantait son poignard dans la gorge de l'Orque à terre. Ensuite, il arracha le poignard plein de sang, et, sans cesser de courir, léchait la lame ensanglantée d'un coup de langue.

Sam se détourna, se sentant malade. Voilà donc ce qui arrivait à ceux dont les forces finissaient par faire défaut. Sarah et Frodon n'avaient rien vu, et c'était probablement mieux. Le jardinier remarqua cependant qu'à présent, même avec l'aide de Sarah, Frodon commençait à trébucher. La fatigue n'était plus la seule raison de son accablement ; l'anneau pesait plus lourd que jamais, et la chaîne autour du cou du hobbit tiraillait sur sa peau à chaque mouvement. Bientôt, une traînée sanglante apparut juste au dessus de son épaule, tandis que la chaîne frottait et frottait contre sa peau.

- Aide-moi… - murmura-t-il à Sarah d'une voix presque inaudible.

Des millions d'aiguilles glacées dardaient le cœur de la hobbite à la vue de la souffrance de son bien-aimé mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi impuissante à lui apporter du réconfort. Plus loin, Sam avisa un carrefour où quatre chemins s'entrecroisaient. Plusieurs colonies d'Orques arrivaient en même temps et, par un manque total de civisme, voulaient chacune passer en premier, produisant une mêlée terrible.

- C'est peut-être notre chance – souffla Sam.

Mais désespéré, il remarqua que ni Sarah ni Frodon ne semblaient l'avoir entendu.

- Halte! – mugit le chef de front, en distribuant quelques coups de fouet au hasard dans la mêlée.

Sarah ne fut trop heureuse de s'arrêter, suant à grosses gouttes sous le poids de Frodon. Cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle, ce dernier regarda d'un air affolé autour de lui avant de sentir toute force l'abandonner. De plus, le poids de l'anneau était à peine supportable. Lentement, il s'affaissa sur les genoux.

- Non… non… Frodon!

- Inspection! – s'éleva la voix du chef au milieu du tumulte général.

Un Orque borgne se frayait un chemin parmi les rangées de ses congénères, saisissant quelques uns au menton et tournant brutalemement leurs têtes à droite et à gauche au risque de leur tordre le cou. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'Orque effondré à genoux soutenu par un autre Orque, mais cela n'allait plus tarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? – s'alarma Sarah.

- M. Frodon, levez-vous! – supplia Sam en saisissant son autre bras, la scène de l'Orque tué par un coup de poignard impitoyable flottant plus claire que jamais dans sa tête.

- Non! – s'écria Sarah violemment, lorsqu'elle vit l'Orque inspecteur s'approcher.

Ses yeux suivaient anxieusement sa progression, tandis que son cœur lui faisait mal à force de battre à toute vitesse. L'inspecteur se tourna vers elle, et elle n'eut pas le temps de baisser le regard ; ses yeux croisèrent l'unique œil de l'Orque, et ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Le temps s'écoula seconde par seconde lorsque l'œil de l'Orque glissa sur Frodon, agenouillé et pantelant. Dans la cavité oculaire noire et vide, une lueur rouge s'alluma soudain ; poussant un rugissement, il commença à se frayer un chemin vers eux.

- Frappe-moi, Sam – haleta Frodon.

- Quoi?

- Frappe-moi. Déclenche une bagarre.

Sous les yeux terrifiés de Sarah, le jardinier poussa Frodon, qui se retint de tomber en posant un coude sur le sol. Sam se retourna et décocha un coup de pied sur le tibia de l'Orque le plus proche en râillant d'une voix hargneuse :

- Ne me pousse pas, imbécile.

L'Orque en question rappliqua avec un coup de poing, mais Sam se baissa et le coup cassa le nez d'un de ses compagnons se tenant derrière. Le bruit de cassure retentit clairement dans l'air, et les autres devinrent excités et impatients de briser quelque chose à leur tour. Une bagarre éclata bientôt, et l'Orque borgne se vit réduit à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la mêlée sans progresser d'un seul pouce. En même temps, il perdit les trois hobbits de vue. Ces derniers en profitèrent pour se glisser rapidement hors de la masse, pour ramper péniblement sur les mains et les genoux jusqu'à un trou dans le sol en contrebas du carrefour.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent leur destination, Frodon s'immobilisa dans sa position rampante. Ses côtes se soulevaient rapidement dans sa tentative d'aspirer un peu d'air. Sarah souleva sa tête et fit couler un peu d'eau dans sa bouche sèche. Frodon sortit la langue et lécha les gouttes qui perlaient à ses lèvres, tandis que sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Une torche brûlait tout près de là, éclairant funèbrement tout un pan de la cachette. Les hobbits se recroquevillèrent loin de la flamme, écoutant avidement les bruits de tumulte.

- Attendons ici qu'ils partent. Profitez-en pour prendre un peu de repos – suggéra Sam tout doucement.

Sarah leva le regard vers lui, ne cachant pas son inquiétude. Peu à peu, le bruit de pas des Orques s'éloigna, puis disparut. Sortant la tête hors de leur cachette, Sam ne vit que des tentes abandonnées sur des plaines désertes où le vent soulevait des tourbillons de poussière et de fumée. Lorsqu'il regarda par dessus son épaule, il vit Frodon appuyé contre Sarah, profondément endormi, et Sarah enveloppant tendrement Frodon dans ses bras, paraissant perdue dans ses pensées.

Sam vint toucher son bras, provoquant un soubresaut de sa part. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche. C'est avec répugnance, donc, qu'elle secoua Frodon endormi dans ses bras. Au début, il ne se réveilla pas, mais après que Sarah eut murmuré un « réveille-toi » à son oreille, il fut parcouru d'un frisson, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La tête lui tourna un instant, durant lequel il ne sut plus où il était, puis tout lui revint, et il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, malgré le sommeil de plomb qui l'attirait. Quelqu'un glissa une gourde à ses lèvres d'où s'écoula quelques gouttes d'eau. Il les lécha avidement, mais elles suffirent à peine à étancher sa soif.

- De l'eau… - coassa-t-il faiblement au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité.

Chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres brûlait sa gorge sèche. Sarah l'entendit, mais elle venait de finir les dernières gouttes de sa propre gourde. Pour un moment, ses yeux passèrent de Frodon à la gourde maintenant vide, et une expression de culpabilité assombrit ses traits.

- Voici la mienne, il reste encore quelques gouttes – proposa Sam.

Sarah le remercia d'un hochement de tête, trop fatiguée pour éprouver du remords quant à priver Sam de son eau. Frodon parut enfin la voir tandis qu'elle lui tendait la gourde, alors il la prit et la porta à sa bouche. Un mince filet d'eau s'écoula sur sa langue et Frodon but avidement. Lorsqu'il redressa la gourde, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent et tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il les regarda d'un air contrit, puis laissa tomber la gourde vide dans la poussière.

- Il n'y en aura pas pour le voyage de retour – fit-il d'une voix un peu moins rauque.

- Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de voyage de retour, M. Frodon.

À quoi bon nier la vérité désormais? Sarah vit Sam tendre la main pour aider Frodon à se relever, ce que ce dernier fit avec effort. La montagne du Destin se dressait droit devant eux à présent, et rien ne les en séparait à part une plaine nue d'où s'élevait des frivoles de fumée. Ils remirent aussi leurs casques, surveillèrent prudemment les alentours pour voir s'il y avait un Orque en vue, puis se glissèrent hors de la cachette.

D'en haut, ils découvrirent plusieurs trous semblables au leur, éparpillés un peu partout sur le chemin menant à Orodruin. Ils s'y déplacèrent donc en conséquence, glissant sans bruit d'un trou à l'autre, essayant de ne pas trop dévier de leur trajectoire. Cette démarche était bien trop épuisante pour tous les trois, et ils ne parcouraient pas assez de distance chaque jour au goût de Sam. Ce dernier ouvrait la marche, regardant partout avec circonspection et testant la solidité du terrain. Sarah suivait et soutenait Frodon en glissant un bras sous le sien.

Des rochers fumants entravaient leurs pieds, les recouvrant d'ampoules à la fin de chaque marche. Ils ne savaient pas combien de jours ou de nuits ils zigzaguèrent parmi les décombres sur les plaines de Gorgoroth, sans que la montagne rougeoyante paraisse plus proche. Un jour, en marchant, Frodon finit par tituber, puis s'effondra carrément entre deux rochers. Avec toute la vivacité qui lui restait, Sarah se retourna vers lui. Faiblement, il enleva son casque et le laissa rouler au loin.

- C'est…c'est… un tel poids à porter, un tel poids – bafouilla-t-il.

C'est presque avec épouvante que Sarah perçut son épuisement : comme des ondes violentes qui perturbaient l'air. Sam porta son regard vers la montagne du destin ; ils n'avaient jamais été si proches de leur but, mais jamais aussi loin non plus.

- Nous allons aller droit par là, alors débarrassons-nous de tout ce dont nous n'aurons plus besoin – murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enleva son casque et son armure. Aussitôt, il se sentit incroyablement léger, ayant l'impression qu'avec l'énergie qu'il fournissait pour faire un seul pas en portant l'armure, il pourrait en faire trois à présent. Sarah et Frodon l'imitèrent, puis ils jetèrent tout en bas d'une fosse. Cependant, sans l'armure, ils perçurent distinctement l'air froid et sec qui soufflait sur les plaines maudites. Au début, la hobbite trouva que cela lui faisait quelque bien, mais très vite, elle commença à frissonner.

Ils décidèrent de faire une dernière pause avant d'entreprendre le bout de chemin qui les séparait de la montagne ; le ventre de Sarah criait famine, mais il n'y avait absolument rien à manger. À sa grande consternation, le trou dans son avant-bras gauche ne guérissait pas du tout ; il semblait même empirer de jour en jour. La zone autour de la meurtrissure devenait un peu noire, comme si l'infection la gagnait. De plus, elle ressentait maintenant des élancements chaque fois qu'elle bougeait son bras.

- Je vous avais dit de vous occuper de ça – fit Sam d'un ton réprobateur, mais inquiet.

La jeune hobbite sursauta et cacha vivement sa blessure, mais sous le regard perçant de Sam, elle se résigna et ressortit son bras pour laisser son ami l'examiner.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, et vite – déclara-t-il – elle est déjà infectée. Si tu la laisses gagner en proportion, on ne pourra plus la soigner.

- J'ai… - hésita-t-elle – j'ai encore les _eithels_.

Les yeux de Sam brillèrent.

- Ah, oui. Ça nous sera très utile.

Elle sortit la feuille en forme d'étoile, et après l'avoir broyé, l'inséra précautionnausement dans sa blessure en grimaçant un peu.

- Voilà une autre feuille de partie.

- C'était nécessaire. Combien t'en reste-t-il?

Sarah ne répondit pas, mais elle pensa avec regret : _Une seule, Sam, une seule_. La petite boule d'_eithel_ commença à brûler sa blessure comme une flamme. En réprimant un gémissement, elle s'agenouilla et serra son bras contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit la voix de Sam comme venant de très loin. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était sa douleur aussi vive qu'une morsure de serpent. Son bras commença à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à hurler, Sam le voyait bien. Dans la parcelle de son cerveau qui était encore capable de réfléchir avec un minimum de lucidité, elle se jurait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait utiliser l'_eithel_ pour une blessure comme celle-là. Elle commença à geignir, un bruit monotome qui faisait pitié à entendre. Frodon vint poser une main sur son épaule mais elle le sentit à peine. Si cela parut durer longtemps aux deux garçons, cela sembla durer toute une éternité à la hobbite. Finalement, la douleur diminua et son bras finit par s'engourdir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, soulagée au plus haut point que la douleur se soit éteinte.

Elle leva sa tête, sans bouger son bras, et avec la main droite essuya les larmes qui perçaient au coin de ses yeux. Sam et Frodon étaient penchés vers elle, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, gênée. Frodon tenait à peine en position assise, mais il voulait s'assurer que Sarah allait vraiment bien. Cette dernière le rassura d'un sourire, puis l'aida à s'appuyer sur un rocher voisin. Il s'y effondra sans un soupir.

Sam vint s'installer auprès d'elle, contre le rocher. Ils ne parlaient pas. Frodon se sentait trop fatigué pour seulement ouvrir les yeux, mais les tourments de l'anneau ne le laissaient pas dormir non plus. Avec un faible sursaut de conscience, il souhaita que tout ceci cesse.

Sarah dut finir par s'assoupir, sa tête appuyée contre celle de Frodon. Les rêves agités qui l'effleurèrent pendant ce lap de temps traitaient de vents gris qui s'entrechoquaient ou qui cognaient contre son propre corps. Ils produisaient un mugissement sauvage à ses oreilles, rappelant les grondements des vagues lors d'une tempête. Tout comme cet océan agité, ses rêves se soulevaient et s'écrasaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer. Elle avait peur de la mer… de toute cette étendue bleu-gris menant à elle ne savait où. C'était ces tempêtes pouvant surgir à tout moment, transformant la mer en une créature sauvage qui pourrait l'engouffrer, la broyer. Et cependant, elle avait connu pire que cela au cours de cette interminable aventure. Et ce qu'elle vivait à présent n'était-il pas cent fois, non, mille fois pire?

Les tourbillons de vagues explosaient maintenant en faisant jaillir des étincelles noires. Un tourbillon en forme de griffe s'approcha de son visage à toute vitesse et explosa devant ses yeux, _dans_ ses yeux, libérant une nuée de mouches noires. Elle sursauta et se redressa à moitié. Pendant une seconde ou deux ces taches noires semblèrent vraiment flotter devant ses yeux, lui causant une légère nausée, mais elles finirent par se dissiper. Elle se tourna vers Frodon, dont la tête reposait toujours au creux de son épaule. Il était difficile de dire s'il dormait ou s'il gardait les yeux fermés, luttant contre l'emprise de l'anneau. Il tremblait quelque fois, de froid, de fatigue, et c'était comme des spasmes réprimés. _« Si seulement je pouvais l'aider… »_ - pensa Sarah avec amertume.

- Viens là… - murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras, essayant de lui procurer de la chaleur avec son corps ; elle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Les bourrasques de vent, comme dans son rêve, étaient tantôt violentes, tantôt moins intenses, mais chaque coup était si froid qu'il semblait lacérer la peau des hobbits. Frodon finit par ouvrir les yeux et, après avoir déglutit plusieurs fois pour humecter sa gorge sèche, appela faiblement :

- Sarah…

- Oui, je suis là.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais n'en eut pas la force. Il retomba, inerte, contre la poitrine de la jeune hobbite, qui le serra avec des yeux brillants de larmes. De toutes leurs souffrances, il endurait la pire, la _pire._ Perdant toute notion de l'espace et du temps, elle s'imbiba de sa présence et pria les Valars de réduire sa douleur. Le vent soufflait, toujours aussi froid, aussi implacable ; la vue de la terre dévastée rongeait son âme, et au loin l'œil de Sauron demeurait une menace permanente. Alors que les minutes mouraient l'une après l'autre, ne formant cependant aucune heure passagère, n'apportant aucun changement, Sarah commença à errer entre la frontière du sommeil et de l'éveil, à la limite de la tristesse et du désespoir, se demandant si l'obscurité était éternelle, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts et que c'était cela l'enfer. D'une certaine façon, oui c'était un enfer, peut-être même le pire de tous. Ou ils étaient toujours en vie, mais une vie comme un grand gouffre noir qui exercerait une abominable attraction sur son être, l'enjoignant de s'y précipiter, d'un finir. Les ténèbres l'engloutiraient, et elle resterait étendue sur le sol froid et mort, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais une parcelle de son être, dur comme fer, refusait d'abandonner la lutte, proclamait la vie, l'espoir. Mais c'était une parcelle… rien qu'une parcelle.

Une pointe de douleur lui fit redresser la tête, mais elle n'émanait pas d'elle. Elle sentit Frodon trembler de plus en plus dans ses bras, et le serra encore plus fort, même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas améliorer la situation. À l'instar de sa douleur, elle sentait aussi un début de lien grésiller pour s'établir entre eux ; c'était comme un pont qui se bâtissait tout seul pour relier leurs deux esprits. Elle sut que c'était l'œuvre de son don, et, éperdue, se demanda ce que cela signifiait.

À l'instant même où la communication fut rétablie, elle parvint à percevoir l'étendue de la souffrance de son compagnon. C'était indescriptible, c'était abominable. Noir était le monde, et invisibles les forces maléfiques qui la frappaient de tout côté. L'air semblait figé en un long cri muet, un cri dont les ondes pourtant brouillaient toute chose. Elle savait qu'il y avait une lumière derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner. Elle ne pouvait que plonger en avant, de plus en plus profondément. Le lien dura à peine une seconde, mais avait semblé interminable. Sous l'effet du désespoir et de l'horreur, elle avait fini par rompre le lien et par se retirer de… _ça_. Elle devrait toujours s'étonner et s'horrifier de toute cette douleur que Frodon encaissait à lui tout seul. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'au moment où une larme tiède tomba sur la joue du jeune hobbit. Elle l'essuya précipitamment. Frodon ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Sarah. Ses prunelles bleues étaient entourés de brume et son regard était inconsistant. Cependant, elle crut y déceler une infime lueur, comme la plus lointaine des étoiles dans le firmament, et elle entendit presque sa voix dans sa tête, prononçant des paroles impossibles :

Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Tout va s'arranger et nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous. Une fois à Cul-de-Sac, je te ferais une bonne tasse de café, nous allons nous asseoir et nous allons parler de toute cette aventure. Car c'est un aller-retour et rien d'autre. Et j'écrirais cette histoire, notre histoire…

Il ne pouvait pas être en train de dire de telles choses, et pourtant… Sarah n'était pas en train d'inventer cette voix. Dans les yeux fatigués de Frodon, elle crut lire l'ombre de son sourire espiègle d'autrefois, puis il gémit et plongea de nouveau dans les affres de la souffrance. Sarah, pleurant en silence, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Frodon, tiens bon. Je suis là avec toi. On y est presque. Bientôt, tu ne souffriras plus. Tiens bon… bientôt ce sera fini.

_Bientôt…_ un mot bien faible, bien insignifiant. Au son de sa voix, un tilt agita les paupière closes du porteur de l'anneau ; ses traits se détendirent, comme s'il était momentanément soulagé des tourments de l'anneau. Ce dernier remercia silencieusement Sarah de ses soins. Sa vie était une plongée sans fin dans les ténèbres du Mal et la voix de la jeune hobbite était comme une petite lumière au fond du tunnel ; les bras et la présence de sa bien-aimée étaient quant à eux comme une bouée de sauvetage qui retenait quelque peu sa chute dans la marée noire. Il avait froid, mais cette sensation était lointaine et détachée. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il essayait de se couper de son corps pour ne plus sentir la fatigue de cet organisme brisé ; le carnage de son esprit était déjà assez douloureux. Ainsi, parfois il n'arrivait plus à entendre ou à sentir Sarah, car tout ce qui venait d'elle appartenait au monde physique. Cependant, son esprit pouvait sentir ses vagues de tendresse : c'était comme si une main rafraîchissante passait sur son front pour le dépouiller de ses soucis.

Sarah entendit Frodon pousser un petit soupir. Elle décida alors de créer un autre lien avec lui ; elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait ainsi, mais cette situation d'impuissance la tuait, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait alléger sa souffrance, elle espérait aveuglément que la partager était la moindre chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Progressivement, elle calqua sa respiration à celle, irrégulière, de son campagnon, et bientôt elle se sentit aux confins entre leur deux corps.

Encore une fois, l'impact de la souffrance de Frodon la frappa de plein fouet ; elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne se défila pas. Au moment où son esprit entra dans cette masse sombre, elle et Frodon ne furent plus qu'un. Soudain intimidée de son intrusion, elle se fit toute petite, tout en essayant d'ignorer les vagues de désespoir qui cognaient contre elle. En tournant la tête, elle vit l'image de l'anneau profondément ancrée dans l'esprit de Frodon. Il irradiait une lumière intense qui n'éclairait pas, et il était si précis qu'on l'aurait presque dit matériel. Lentement, paresseusement, il tournait sur lui-même, tout en dégageant des effluves d'attraction que Frodon, la jeune hobbite le voyait maintenant, avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre.

Autour de l'image de l'anneau, l'obscurité semblait se déverser en lui, comme un fleuve noir en crue. Ce fut avec le plus grand mal du monde que Sarah parvint à détacher ses yeux de cette monstrueuse attraction. Au milieu de tous ces tourments, l'esprit de Frodon, comme une tache de lumière, se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale. Il paraissait faible et fragile, comme une bulle de savon prête à éclater à tout moment. Bouleversée, Sarah alla dans sa direction ; à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, une étrange mélodie emplit ses oreilles. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle hallucinait, mais le son s'en alla en augmentant. La mélodie était faible, se fondant presque dans le décor noir.

Au moment où Sarah arriva devant la petite boule de lumière qu'était Frodon, elle sut tout à coup, avec un coup au cœur, que la mélodie provenait de lui. Et ce n'était pas une mélodie, c'était une plainte… faible, désespérée, déchirante. Sarah se sentit sur le poing de flancher, et les vagues de souffrance en profitèrent pour l'attaquer sous toutes les coutures.

Dans la réalité, le corps de Sarah se raidit soudain, et sa respiration se fit aussi laborieuse que celle de son compagnon. Comme percevant un trouble dans l'air, Sam se réveilla en sursaut et se pencha sur le couple. Au premier abord, il les crut endormis, mais l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Sarah démontrait plutôt qu'elle était souffrante. Frodon, quant à lui, affichait un air épuisé, pitoyable… Sam secoua Sarah par le bras et vit avec effroi qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

Sarah réussit tant bien que mal à résister aux assauts des ténèbres, mais elle vit avec épouvante que l'esprit de Frodon avait plus de mal à encaisser les coups. La limite entre la lumière et l'ombre devenait floue tandis que l'esprit de Frodon semblait rapetisser de quelques millimètres. C'était peut-être seulement un effet de son imagination, mais il sembla à la jeune hobbite que la déchirante mélodie se tarissait elle aussi. Bandant toute sa volonté, Sarah parvint auprès de Frodon et enveloppa son esprit chétif avec celui, largement plus grand et plus lumineux, qu'était le sien. Aussitôt, la plainte sembla se calmer quelque peu, tandis que Sarah usait toutes ses forces pour encaisser le gros des assauts : la souffrance déferlait sur son esprit comme les vagues lors d'une tempête. Pour la millième fois depuis que sa conscience était là, elle se demanda comment Frodon avait fait pour résister, pour survivre, pendant tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines et peut-être ces mois. Elle, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était là, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus ; la perspective de son corps fatigué, mais à l'abri de tout tourment spirituel, lui sembla soudain d'une attirance merveilleuse. Elle était aussi consciente que quelques heures de plus de ce traitement, même la mort semblerait plus charitable.

D'ailleurs, Frodon en était sûrement parvenu à la même conclusion depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il continuait à lutter, à vivre. Et pourquoi? Le sens du devoir, de l'importance de la quête, était donc si important? Ou bien il y avait quelque chose d'autre? Elle ne le savait pas, ne le saurait probablement jamais. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait ainsi, la boule de lumière qu'elle protégeait avait fini par cesser tout à fait sa mélodie, et du coup, elle sembla grandir. Peu à peu, elle finit par devenir aussi grande que celle de Sarah, et leur deux esprits se confondèrent l'un dans l'autre. La souffrance et la douleur semblèrent alors retenues au loin par un mur solide, et une bulle de complète intimité enveloppa les deux esprits. Sarah n'avait pas prévu que cela allait arriver. Elle marqua un mouvement de recul, de frayeur, mais aussi d'une angoissante excitation. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle était en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Non pas interdite par les adultes, ou par quelqu'un en particulier, mais par sa morale, par son instinct.

La lumière décrut et Sarah aperçut Frodon tel qu'il était réellement, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses sentiments, ses espoirs, ses croyances. L'esprit de Frodon avait choisi d'apparaître devant elle sous la forme de son corps physique, mais elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Frodon marqua d'abord un geste d'étonnement et de pudeur, puis se détendit et s'ouvrit tout entier à elle. Sarah, quant à elle, se sentait tout aussi nue en sa présence, et elle sut que comme elle, il venait de la connaître à la perfection. Vacillant sous le coup de cette constation, elle dut baisser les yeux. Elle avait donc vraiment fait une intrusion, pas volontairement, mais une grave intrusion tout de même. Elle avait honte. Frodon devait être furieux. Non, il ne pouvait pas être furieux, sinon il ne se serait pas ouvert ainsi à elle. Mais peut-être qu'il était trop faible pour se dérober, peut-être qu'elle était en train de forcer sans le vouloir. Un sentiment d'horreur la traversa à cette pensée-là. Non, cela suffisait avec les « peut-être »! Elle allait s'excuser, même si aucune excuse ne pourrait jamais suffire pour une telle… effronterie.

- Comment es-tu parvenue ici? – demanda Frodon.

Sa voix était junévile, mais en même temps rouillée comme s'il était enrhumé. Il ne paraissait pas vexé… Sarah releva la tête et croisa ses yeux bleus fatigués. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise, et se répétait encore et encore qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès.

- Avec mon don. Je… je voulais juste t'aider, partager ta souffrance. Je… je ne savais pas que ceci allait se produire.

Tandis qu'elle bafouillait et essayait de se justifier, tenant la tête baissée, Frodon se glissa devant elle et lui releva le menton, doucement. Elle sentit une légère onde de chaleur à l'endroit où les doigts de Frodon touchaient sa peau, et les dernières paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Frodon secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai plus connu des moments de tranquilité comme celui-ci depuis… longtemps. Je perds la notion du temps, en fait. Et me voilà obligé de vivre retranché de mon corps, si on peut appeler cela vivre.

- Mais tu n'abandonneras pas.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni un souhait, c'était une affirmation.

- Non, en effet. Pas maintenant que je suis si près du but. Mais je crains que ma volonté ne suffise pas. Je suis à bout, Sarah. Je ne tiens presque plus contre toute cette souffrance.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les deux hobbits se dévisagèrent, puis le visage de Frodon fondit d'étonnement avant que Sarah dise ce qu'elle avait à dire. En quelque sorte, il avait prévu une partie de ses paroles.

- Tu ne peux pas envisager cela – dit-il.

- Et pourquoi pas? – il y avait du défi dans sa voix – c'est mon choix. Et ce sera l'acte le plus utile que j'aurais fait avec lui.

- Et les visions?

- Peuh! On aurait tout aussi bien pu s'en passer. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été d'un secours quelconque. Dans ma première vision, tu partais par l'Anduin, mais je suis quand même arrivée trop tard. Ensuite, en Osgiliath, j'ai vu que Gollum nous trahissait, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Pour le reste, j'aurais pu me passer de ces visions de pacotille.

Frodon secoua lentement la tête, de plus en plus incrédule. Il percevait cependant la détermination de sa compagne, qui brillait dans ses yeux, dans tout son corps. Elle en irradiait. Sans une once d'hésitation, Sarah sortit sa main de derrière son dos ; une boule de lumière blanche était gentiment posée sur sa paume ouverte. Frodon ne pouvait se résoudre à le prendre ; cela ne lui semblait pas correct… comme ce qu'avait ressenti Sarah lorsque son esprit s'était fusionné avec le sien.

- Et les conséquences? – s'enquit Frodon sans quitter son visage du regard.

- Tu le sais bien – répondit-elle doucement.

Frodon fut sur le point de protester verbalement, mais il sut que cela ne servirait à rien. Sarah était bien décidée, et puis il savait ce à quoi qu'elle pensait : rien d'autre n'est aussi important que l'accomplissement de la quête. Tout le reste, on peut s'en passer.

- Allez, c'est un don – ajouta Sarah, souriant en pensant au double sens de ce mot.

_- Ton_ don. Que tu as depuis la naissance – fit-il, voulant lui faire prendre conscience de la valeur de cette chose qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner.

Sarah devina ses pensées et hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle en avait conscience. Regardant Frodon dans les yeux, elle dit doucement, très doucement :

- Je te donnerais tout et n'importe quoi, Frodon, mon cœur, ma vie… tout. Tu sais que je porterais l'anneau si je le pouvais, mais je ne le peux pas. Alors, accepte ce don. Fais-le pour moi.

Frodon contempla la hobbite, ému. Il leva une main hésitante, puis mit doucement sa paume sur la boule de lumière, et aussitôt cette dernière disparut en un flash aveuglant. L'esprit de Frodon fut gorgé de lumière ; Sarah se protégea les yeux, tout en ressentant comme un vide au fond d'elle-même. Quelque chose qui s'y trouvait depuis sa naissance avait disparu, et son absence se faisait ressentir. La lumière diminua d'intensité, et Frodon réapparut devant elle. Les traits de son visage ne reflétaient plus la fatigue, et lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix retrouva sa vigueur et son intonation habituels. Ses yeux reflétaient la plus complète gratitude lorsqu'il parla :

- Je me sens… je me sens mieux : mon esprit est neuf, prêt à combattre l'anneau. Mais, je suis presque totalement sous son emprise, Sarah. Même si j'étouffe la tentation aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle sera encore plus forte demain. En dépit de cela, je me sens prêt à lui résister le plus longtemps possible. Il me semble que mon corps est toujours aussi usé. J'espère qu'il tiendra, il le faut.

Sarah hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux rien pour ton corps. Je pourrais toujours te soutenir si tu tombes, mais quant à le remettre d'aplomb…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait. Merci du fond du cœur.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Frodon leva la tête vers la zone ténébreuse, la zone au-delà de leurs deux esprits fusionnés. On avait une nette impression de mise à l'écart, d'isolement, de coupure, entre ce monde-ci et l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir réintégrer ton corps si tu t'isoles trop loin? – demanda Sarah.

Frodon ne répondit pas, mais Sarah connaissait la réponse de toutes façons, et c'était « non ». Frodon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre contact complet avec son corps, mais il devait s'isoler, sinon il succomberait à cette trop grande souffrance.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attarder, ou ce sera ton propre corps que tu ne pourras plus retrouver – morigéna-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après mon départ?

- Je vais continuer à lutter comme je l'ai fait avant ton arrivée.

- Comment peux-tu supporter toute cette douleur, cette souffrance, et par dessus tout, cette attraction qu'exerce l'anneau? – demanda-t-elle, se rappelant qu'elle s'était posée la question avant que son esprit ne rencontre celui de Frodon.

Le visage de Frodon demeura imperturbable pendant un moment, puis s'illumina d'un sourire triste. Sarah cligna des yeux, et elle lut la réponse dans le sourire de son compagnon.

_Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je fais, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il y a toi à mes côtés._

- Et la quête…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pu tenir jusqu'au bout si j'avais été seul.

- Tu n'aurais pas été seul. Tu as Sam.

- C'est différent. Dans mes heures les plus sombres, c'est ton image qui apparaît devant mes yeux et qui m'exhorte à continuer. Quand je trébuche, tu es toujours là pour me soutenir, me stabiliser. Quand je m'enlisse et me perd dans mes propres tourments, c'est ta voix qui m'aide à me retrouver, à refaire surface. J'aime Sam comme un frère. Il a été plus que bon envers moi. Durant toute cette aventure, il m'a suivi, il m'a aidé, il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Mais toi, je t'aime comme…

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à une compasaison possible, mais n'en trouva pas.

- Tu es comme l'autre partie de moi-même, sans laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Mon âme sœur, si tu veux. Tu es prête à te sacrifier corps et âme pour moi. C'est réciproque.

Frodon s'approcha de Sarah et lui prit doucement le poignet ; aussitôt, une petite étincelle jaune en jaillit. Sarah la regarda s'évanouir dans l'air d'un air surpris, puis elle se rappela la fois où Frodon lui avait ainsi saisi le poignet, longtemps auparavant, quelque part où l'herbe était verte et où les oiseaux chantaient dans les branchages. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva tout contre lui, sentant l'énergie grésiller à travers leurs deux corps unis. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et eut un peu peur de tout cet amour qu'ils érpouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était grand, immense, infini. C'était merveilleux. Frodon posa son front contre le sien et des pensées indistinctes circulèrent entre eux.

Déjà à cette époque… Tu te rappelles l'étincelle d'énergie? Si on avait su… On sera bientôt là de nouveau, je me rappelle presque la sensation du vent sur ma peau… Et le bleu du ciel… Il y a très longtemps… C'était où déjà? Il y avait un nom… La Comté… Oui, c'est ça, Hobbitebourg, Cul-de-Sac, l'anniversaire de Bilbon… 

Leurs pensées coulaient d'un corps à l'autre, sans qu'ils sachent quelle pensée appartenait à qui. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir ; ils pensaient aux mêmes choses, se remémoraient les mêmes souvenirs. Ils finirent par s'embrasser, et lorsque leurs lèvres furent scellés, l'amour qu'ils s'échangeaient fit briller leurs esprits d'un éclat plus fort, qui repoussa les ténèbres comme une vague immense et purificatrice. L'image de l'anneau tremblotait, semblait sur le point de disparaître.

À ce moment précis, Frodon se sentit presque paisible. Hors de là, son visage exprima, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la sérénité la plus complète. Sarah, qui tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine, relâcha son souffle. Sa respiration devint alors régulière et profonde. Le regard anxieux de Sam ne les quitta pas.

Dans leur cocon de lumière éclatante, leur baiser prit fin. Lentement, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, définitivement.

Je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi… 

Sarah se sentit glisser de plus en plus loin de Frodon, dont le regard ne quittait pas le sien. Dés qu'ils se séparèrent, l'image de l'anneau se raffermit, et l'obscurité reflua. Le retour aux ténèbres fut un choc brutal pour tous les deux. L'obscurité, la douleur, la souffrance, l'anneau… Sarah, éperdue, tourna lentement sur elle-même. Où était passé toute cette paix, cette impression d'intimité absolue? Disparu, envolé, fini… Elle vit l'esprit de Frodon, de nouveaux assailli par les vagues impitoyables, et un terrible regret s'abattit sur elle. Cependant, la boule de lumière qu'était l'esprit de Frodon scintillait d'un éclat neuf, comme un bouclier poli, et nulle complainte n'en provenait. C'était tout de même un petit point positif dans cette guerre contre le mal qui le rongeait. Poussant un discret soupir, elle retrouva le lien qui l'unissait à Frodon et regagna son propre corps.

* * *

Pour l'affaire du lien, je me suis inspirée un peu d'un saga de Robin Hobb, appelé l'Assassin Royal. Ceux qui l'auront lu verraient donc le clin d'oeil aulien entre Fitz et Oeil-de-Nuit.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Sally's phone :** Salut! Merci pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur! Oui, enfin bon, ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par écrire souvent. Je vais sur des forums tous les jours et j'écris ma fic tous les weekends, alors oui, on peut dire que j'écris beaucoup dans ma vie, lol. Mais cette fic est ma toute première et je n'ai commencé à écrire qu'il y a deux ans et demie. Voilà! Quels genres de bouquins je lis? Eh bien, tout ce qui en anglais on appelle fantasy! Genre Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter, À la Croisée des mondes. J'aime beaucoup le fantastique! Mais je déteste la science fiction. J'aime aussi la Quête d'Ewilan et les Mondes d'Ewilan ; Les Aventuriers de la Mer et l'Assassin Royal, de Robin Hobb. Sinon, avant je lisais beaucoup de romans policiers mais j'ai arrêté maintenant. Ah oui, et j'adore tous les bouquins d'Antony Horowitz et de Stephen King. Walla, et toi?

**Alex :** llol, trop marrante ta review! Oui, l'autre chap était définitivement moins sombre que les autres, et je pense que j'avais bien glissé une pointe d'humeur avec Sam et ses armures. Et bien sûr, le casque en trompe de Frodon, lol! J'ai voulu ajouter des petits détails pour la scène, mais finalement, quand j'ai corrigé le chap, j'ai oublié. Ouaip, maintenant ils vont marcher dans les plaines de Gorgoroth. Bon, dans ce chap ce n'est que le début. C'est vrai que ça va devenir de plus en plus dur au fil de leur progression, et bref! Il y aura quand même d'autres choses qui vont se passer, comme le don de Sarah dans ce chap-ci par exemple! Allez, je te laisse, et merci pour ta review, c'est génial.

**Mélanie :** lol! Ça va, ça va, je sais que c'est émouvant. Sortez vos mouchoirs, tout le monde! Oui, tu y tiens n'est-ce pas? À ce que Sam soit pas mis à l'écart? Des fois je sais vraiment pas faire avec lui, surtout pour les scènes intimes entre Fro et Sarah. T'aurais pas des conseils pour ça? Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faire que Sam se balance sur ses jambes, lol. Ah, la blessure? Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas trop grave, lol. Rah! Oo c'est pas toi sur le forum? J'aurais pourtant juré… oui, bon, c'est pas grave alors! Oui je sais pour la communication! C'est pour ça que j'adore internet! Au fait, parlant de ça? Tu n'aurais pas msn par harsard? ça va être plus facile de communiquer, lol. Bon, moi je te donne mon email si tu le veux, c'est . Merci pour ta review!

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Hey! Merci pour la review! Alors tout est cool. De toutes façons, le début est pas génial, d'après moi. On voit toutes ces fautes bizarres que je fais, lol. Mais j'espère que je me suis améliorée depuis. Alors, j'espère que ce chap-ci t'a plu aussi!

**AngelOfLinkinPark :** Mécanicienne de véhicule lourd? Voici un emploi original! ça nous change des éternels "médecins", "avocats" et "politiciens" lol. Oui, merci de prendre la peine de laisser la review, elle me fait trop plaisir! Oui, après cette fic, j'ai déjà une autre en vue, et aussi plusieurs one-shots! alors ça serait évidemment génial tu étais toujours là pour les lire!


	41. L'amour pur et éternel

**L'amour pur et éternel **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **

_Après avoir échappé aux Orques et à leurs chefs cruels, Sarah, Frodon et Sam se cachent dans un trou en attendant que toute l'armée finisse leur marche vers les Portes. Une fois les plaines de nouveau désertes, ils avancent péniblement avec de courtes pauses, jusqu'à ce que Frodon s'effondre d'épuisement. Alors qu'ils se reposent, leurs espoirs plus ténus que jamais, Sarah réussit à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Frodon avec le sien. Une fois dans cette position, les deux hobbits se connaissent à la perfection. Sarah profite de cette occasion pour offrir son Don à Frodon, pour qu'il puisse y puiser de l'énergie. Cependant, quels seront les conséquences de cette offrande certes généreuse mais irréfléchie?_

_

* * *

_

Aussitôt qu'elle se réveilla, le vent froid et mordant la frappa de plein fouet. Les deux hobbits ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et la première chose qu'ils virent fut le visage anxieux de Sam penché sur eux.

- Par les Valars! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Vous êtiez impossibles à réveiller et je…

Sam s'arrêta, la panique lui coupant le souffle, et les regarda tous les deux d'un air effaré.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété pour rien, Sam.

Elle échangea un regard gêné avec Frodon ; elle n'était pas prête à en dire plus, et manifestement, Frodon était du même avis ; c'était un instant trop intime qui n'appartenait qu'à Frodon et à elle. Sam les regarda de manière insistante tour à tour, mais voyant qu'ils maintenaient la bouche fermée, soupira, puis marmonna:

- Bon, je suppose que l'important c'est que vous soyez bien tous les deux.

Sarah baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de ne rien dire, mais de toutes façons, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait exprimer en mots ce qui lui était arrivé. Certains aspects restaient encore incompréhensibles, même pour elle ; elle sentait qu'elle avait sondé très loin dans son âme et dans celui de Frodon, à un niveau qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Parallèlement à ce sentiment d'extase, le vide que son don avait laissé derrière devenait pire de seconde en seconde, devenu moins cuisant avec son réveil, mais se manifestant toujours comme une sorte d'abîme. Frodon lui tapota l'épaule pour la réconforter et pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'y aller. Dès qu'elle se mit debout, une migraine soudaine et violente fit affaisser ses épaules. Elle massa ses tempes et la migraine sembla s'effacer quelque peu, mais pas complètement. Frodon se mit debout sans même chanceler, étonnant Sam et lui-même par ce brusque élan de forces.

La montagne du Destin se dressait tout près d'eux à présent, crachotant toujours des nuées d'étincelles. La tour de Barad-Dûr s'érigeait un peu plus loin, à leur gauche, et l'œil qui le surmontait balayait les alentours. La où la ligne du ciel rejoignait la terre noire, un rideau de lumière rouge flottait, comme si des flammes dévorantes achevaient de réduire en néant ce pays déjà en cendres.

Le cœur des hobbits se serrait en voyant qu'il fallait redoubler de prudence. Sarah n'osait même pas imaginer quel serait leur destin si Sauron les découvrait à présent. Alors qu'ils se remettaient à avancer pour échapper au rayon du regard de Sauron, Sarah ne tarda pas à être essoufflée. Elle était déjà complètement épuisée avant même d'avoir fait plus de cent pas. Sa condition physique lui faisait un peu peur, mais il était hors de question de le montrer. Elle avait donné à Frodon sa chance d'atteindre la montagne du Destin, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait les retarder à présent.

Ainsi ils marchèrent, le pied de la montagne semblant plus proche à chaque pas. Ils estimaient qu'ils pourraient arriver jusque là sans faire de pauses. C'était sans compter la faiblesse grandissante de la hobbite, qui s'obligeait à garder la même allure que ses compagnons au prix d'un effort qui faisait apparaître une pellicule de sueur froide à son front. Plusieurs vagues de migraine l'avait assaillie, la courbant un peu plus à chaque fois. Frodon marchait d'un pas presque normal, et se retournait souvent vers elle, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? – s'enquit-il finalement.

Elle lui décrocha un sourire qu'elle voulait détachée.

- Oh, un peu fatiguée. J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie dans le déplacement, tu sais. Mais je pense que ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de laisser mon corps récupérer.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause?

- Non, non, ça va aller. On y est presque – fit-elle en désignant la montagne.

Frodon se tourna dans la direction qu'elle pointait et regarda Orodruin avec une expression sombre sur le visage. Sarah profita de sa distraction pour recomposer ses traits, de sorte que lorsque le porteur de l'anneau se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle avait l'air parfaitement tranquille et bien portante. Frodon lui servit un de ses sourires qui chamboulaient son cœur, même dans un endroit aussi sombre, avant de prendre son bras.

- Viens.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Frodon essaya de ne laisser rien paraître, mais il sentait que Sarah n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Elle était pâle, et des fois des expressions de souffrance passaient sur son visage quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Mais cela ne devait pas être extrêmement grave, elle pourrait supporter quelques pas de plus jusqu'à la montagne, elle était courageuse.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une question de courage. Le vide se creusait en elle, créant des zones de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. L'endroit où son don avait résidé autrefois réclamait douloureusement ce qui était sien, attirant vers lui tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Ce fut ainsi que la vie même de la hobbite commença à être absorbée par le vide de son âme. Lorsqu'ils furent presque au pied de la montagne, Sam finit par prendre l'autre bras de la jeune hobbite, qui avançait maintenant à petits pas lents et qui ne cherchait plus à cacher sa souffrance.

- Faisons-la asseoir quelques secondes – décida Frodon, la gorge sèche.

Le pire de tout était que lui-même recommençait à se sentir fatigué, et ils n'avaient même pas encore entrepris l'escalade d'Orodruin. Des petits points noirs recommençaient à danser devant ses yeux, juste aux limites de son champ de vision, mais il essayait de les ignorer, de faire comme s'ils étaient seulement un effet de la fatigue. L'anneau était lourd et son attirance menaçait de nouveau de le submerger, mais il essayait de l'ignorer lui aussi. Tout ce dont il avait besoin de penser était Sarah. Rester concentré sur Sarah. Elle n'allait pas bien, c'était évident, et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Juste à ce moment, un cri alarmé retentit derrière lui, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Frodon avait fait volte-face. Sarah s'était soudain effondrée à genoux et appuyait ses mains sur ses tempes comme si elle voulait l'empêcher d'éclater. Sam la tenait par les épaules, l'air effrayé. Frodon tomba devant elle, mais quoiqu'il fasse, la hobbite continua à trembler et à se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même ; Frodon dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était impuissant à calmer la migraine qui l'avait saisie. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle vint, la migraine repartit, laissant Sarah pantelante de souffrance, mais dont le souvenir s'écoulait déjà rapidement dans l'oubli. Cette dernière crise la laissa complètement sans forces ; elle appuya ses bras sur le sol poussiérieux et repira rapidement, par saccades, comme si elle venait de courir. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses muscles protestaient. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser tomber dans la poussière, de tout laisser tomber. Elle sentit Frodon lui caresser le dos, et elle faillit sangloter tellement cette marque de tendresse contrastait avec son désespoir.

- Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu as? Dis-moi la vérité! – exigea-t-il tout en cherchant à cacher sa panique.

- Migraine… vide… - réussit à articuler Sarah entre chaque inspiration.

Frodon l'aida à s'étendre sur ses genoux et repoussa en arrière quelques mèches collées à son front par la transpiration. Il chercha des mots de réconfort à lui dire, mais n'en trouvait pas ; il connaissait la raison de cette faiblesse, et il brûlait de honte. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter son don, jamais! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle lui avait offert son don, mais il aurait dû réaliser que ce don était quelque chose de vital pour elle. Et maintenant, les conséquences la rattrapaient, menaçant pas seulement leur quête, mais sa santé, peut-être même sa vie.

Sarah, la tête sur les genoux de Frodon, se ressaisissait lentement de cette dernière crise. Les souvenirs de la douleur sourde qui avait explosé dans son crâne finissaient par devenir lointains, mais à la perspective d'en affronter d'autres, elle se sentit écoeurée. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se mit lentement sur son séant et porta prudemment une main à ses tempes. Elle sentit Frodon la serrer par derrière, et s'appuya contre lui, heureuse. C'était passé, elle pourrait continuer, elle le devait. C'est ce qu'elle espérait. En croisant le regard de Sam, elle lut son inquiétude: si elle était trop souffrante pour continuer, que feraient-ils? Elle préféra ne pas y réfléchir. Cela ne pouvait pas empirer jusqu'à ce point.

À son grand désespoir, cette crainte se révéla possible dès qu'elle fut de nouveau debout sur ses jambes. Cela ne faisait pas deux secondes qu'elle s'était levée qu'une explosion de lumière blanche et éclatante jaillissait dans son cerveau et l'aveuglait momentanément. Puis, comme le tonnerre après l'éclair, la douleur surgit, s'abattit sur tout son être. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses temps, s'effrondra à terre et commença à se convulser sans en être consciente, complètement monopolisée par sa douleur. Sa tête allait exploser… elle avait trop mal… elle voulait mourir.

- Sarah! – s'exclama Frodon, horrifié.

Sam et lui se précipitèrent sur la jeune hobbite mais ne purent rien faire à part regarder la crise passer. Une peur monstrueuse gagnait Frodon peu à peu, serrant son cœur, étreignant son âme. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Sarah arrêter de s'agiter ; elle était devenue une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, la tête entre les bras. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable! Il toucha son bras mais il n'y eut pas de réaction de sa part. Angoissé, il la retourna vers lui et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés et que son teint était très pâle. Pendant un terrible moment, il crut qu'elle était… mais ensuite elle tourna légèrement la tête et inspira lentement, prudemment, comme si seul le fait de respirer risquait de ramener la douleur.

Frodon remit sa tête sur ses genoux et adressa un regard anxieux à Sam. Ce dernier avait l'air inquiet de fatigué, et surtout, il ne savait que faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais c'était évident que cela allait peut-être causer la mort de leur amie. Frodon aussi en était conscient mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Peu de temps après, Sarah ouvrit un peu les yeux et crut discerner le visage de Frodon au dessus du sien. Elle leva un bras et lui toucha la joue affectueusement. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main, Frodon la saisit et la maintint contre sa joue. Sarah eut un mince sourire résigné.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir?

Le porteur de l'anneau sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Une larme coula de l'œil de Sarah. Elle savait que la volonté de Frodon ne suffirait pas à la maintenir en vie. Elle savait aussi que la mort approchait, elle pouvait presque la sentir venir vers elle, se glisser plus près, toujours plus près, de minute en minute.

Elle regarda Frodon tristement ; même garder les yeux sur lui exigeait un effort. Le vide en elle semblait s'être accru, et maintenant cet abîme absorbait tout ce qui restait encore en elle, c'est-à-dire pas seulement ses forces, mais aussi son essence vital. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa vision se brouilla avant de s'éclaircir de nouveau. Elle savait à présent qu'en donnant son don, elle avait condamné sa vie ; elle fut saisie d'un frisson en se rappelant que sur le moment, elle l'avait fait avec tant d'insouciance. Mais c'était un peu tard pour les regrets maintenant ; de toutes façons, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait été juste incapable de voir Frodon souffrir ainsi, de souffrir tellement qu'intérieurement il souhaitait la mort. Même si elle avait su les conséquences, peut-être qu'elle aurait consenti quand même à faire ce sacrifice.

_Frodon… cher Frodon… qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui? _

Son seul regret était pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, mais il n'y avait rien que Frodon ou elle pourraient faire pour changer la situation. Toutefois, la mission pourrait être menée à bien, il suffisait à Frodon de puiser dans sa nouvelle énergie et d'y mettre du sien, et il ne pouvait qu'arriver enfin à destination. Elle voulait qu'il réussise, elle voulait qu'il puisse rétablir la paix dans la Terre du Milieu ; alors elle serait fière de lui, elle était déjà fière de lui, de tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, et elle serait à jamais heureuse d'avoir été aimée par quelqu'un comme lui.

- Tant que le don est encore opératoire, tu devrais en profiter pour continuer ta quête.

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Frodon comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il secoua la tête, bouleversé.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser. Sarah, je ne le peux pas!

- Mon chéri, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je sais que je suis en train de mourir. S'il te plaît, détruis l'anneau… fais-le pour moi.

Frodon sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge. Tout cela se passait trop vite, Sarah ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir, c'est impossible.

- Bien sûr que je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, ma Sarah, mais seulement…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage du porteur de l'anneau.

- Va… - murmura-t-elle – va tant qu'il te reste des forces.

Frodon serra plus fort la main de Sarah et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

- Laisse-moi rester avec toi, alors. Jusqu'à la fin.

Sarah soupira, puis ferma les yeux. L'obscurité la submergea mais le temps n'était pas encore venu. Elle savait que Sam était aussi à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main lui aussi.

- Sam.

- Oui – répondit ce dernier aussitôt, d'une voix rauque.

- Tu as été l'ami le plus formidable que j'ai jamais eu. Toutes les heures que j'ai passées avec toi, et tous les moments qu'on a partagés dans cette quête ont été un plaisir plus grand que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Sa voix faiblit.

- Merci Sam.

- Sarah. Ne t'en va pas – supplia-t-il aux milieu de ses larmes.

- Je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi. Je…

La respiration lui manquait à présent ; elle se sentit à moitié relevée, avant de plonger dans l'étreinte chaude des bras de Frodon. _Son Frodon_. En cet instant, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore aimé. Elle savait qu'il pleurait tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure, et elle aurait tellement voulu le réconforter. Elle se sentait drôlement détachée à présent… presque comme si elle flottait, presque comme si la moitié d'elle-même était déjà quelque part loin d'elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir désespéré de voir la vie l'abandonner si tôt, mais elle n'avait plus la force de désespérer, elle ne pouvait que se sentir triste. Les pleurs de Frodon étaient devenus des sanglots à présent ; elle sentait son corps trembler tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle. Il murmurait son nom encore et encore et encore. Elle sentit que la fin était proche. Soudain, une foule de paroles se bouscula dans son cerveau brumeux: elle voulut lui répéter une dernière fois combien elle l'aimait, combien elle avait été heureuse de le connaître, comment son cœur avait battu chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, comment elle s'était senti fondre quand son regard doux se posait sur elle, co…

- Frodon, mon amour…

Furent les trois mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres avant qu'elle sombre dans la lumière blanche qui l'enveloppait.

Frodon poussa un gémissement de détresse entrecoupé de sanglots tout en serrant le corps de la hobbite contre sa poitrine comme si en faisant ainsi il pourrait garder la vie en elle.

- C'est ma faute… - murmurait-t-il, rempli de désespoir et de chagrin – je lui ai pris toute son énergie. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'accepter… je veux retourner en arrière… c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Je suis un monstre! Oh, ma petite Sarah… pourquoi?

Fou de douleur, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Sam tomba à côté du couple et les enveloppa tous deux dans ses bras. Ceci ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer! Les dernières paroles de Sarah à son encontre resteraient éternellement gravées dans son cœur, mais resteraient aussi une source de chagrin chaque fois qu'il y penserait. Comment la situation pouvait-elle s'être détériorée à ce point? Comment le supporter?

Tout à coup, Sam pensa à quelque chose.

- Les _eithels_ – chuchota-t-il.

S'il y avait encore de l'espoir, il résidait en ces feuilles! Frodon, éperdu de peine, ne l'entendit pas, et quand Sam essaya de dégager doucement le corps de Sarah de son étreinte, il s'agrippa encore plus fort à elle. Sam murmura doucement à son oreille de manière rassurante tandis qu'il dégageait petit à petit le corps de la hobbite du sien. Finalement, Sam prit délicatement Sarah dans ses bras et Frodon croisa ses bras sur ses poitrines, fou de douleur. Sam sortit le petit cube à l'extrémité de la ficelle autour du cou de Sarah ; l'unique feuille d'_eithel_ restante reposait au fond, encore verte et tendre. Un arôme sauvage et étrangement douceâtre s'en dégageait ; Sam, troublé, s'empressa de la faire tomber sur sa paume. Il mit la feuille d'_eithel_ sous les narines de la hobbite, espérant que la plante elfique pourrait la guérir, quelle que soit sa maladie. Sarah était insconsciente à présent, mais un poul subsistait toujours dans sa poitrine, faible, irrégulier. Secrètement, il espérait que l'_eithel _aurait quelques caractéristiques communes avec l'_athelas_, dont l'arôme seule pouvait aider à ranimer une personne plongée dans la froideur de la mort.

Mais à sa grande déception, son espoir sembla fou. L'arôme de l'eithel se perdit rapidement dans la puanter âcre du Mordor, et Sarah demeura immobile tandis que les derniers vestiges de sa vie s'écoulaient par sa plaie intérieure…

Sam poussa un rugissement de fureur et de tritesse.

_Après la lumière, Sarah sombrait dans une inconscience noire où il lui semblait que ses membres se dislocaient petit à petit. Ses pensées aussi commencèrent à s'éloigner, comme dispersées par le vent. Sa conscience s'éteignait, sa respiration et son poul devenaient faibles. Elle percevait encore ce lien qui la rattachait à la vie, mais c'était comme une corde glissante au bout de laquelle elle ne tarderait pas à trouver le fond. _

_Tout à coup, du fond de son inconscience, Sarah ressentit une espèce de vibration le long de la corde qui la menait à sa perte. Ses pensées revinrent un moment vers elle, mais ne rencontrant pas de point d'attache, s'éloignèrent de nouveau en virevoltant. La corde glissa de nouveau dans les mains de la jeune hobbite et elle se replongea dans sa chute. _

Sam appuyait son oreille sur la poitrine de Sarah à la recherche de son poul de plus en plus faible quand Frodon sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour ramper vers eux. Il avait l'air perdu et misérable. Ses lèvres tremblantes et gercées parvinrent à murmurer doucement:

- Est-ce fini?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Pas encore, mais cela ne tardera pas.

Il était plein de tritesse et de frustration.

- J'ai essayé l'_eithel_ sur elle, mais la plante n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'effet.

Frodon regarda le visage de la hobbite, puis une grande conviction désespérée monta en lui: Sarah ne pouvait pas abandonner, ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, dans cet endroit! Il aurait sa mort sur sa conscience et sur son cœur le reste de sa vie. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait avec elle. Soudain, Frodon poussa Sam et vint prendre sa place.

- Vis Sarah! Vis! Il te reste encore plusieurs années à vivre. Bats-toi et survis!

Sarah sentit de nouveau la vibration de la corde, cette fois plus forte. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'elle touche le fond, ne voulait pas la voir glisser, la voir disparaître dans les ténèbres. Quelqu'un tenait à ce qu'elle soit en vie._ La vie. _Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste? Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Les ténèbres sont grandissantes, les ténèbres se referment, la corde glisse, elle tombe. Mais malgré elle, ses mains s'affermirent soudain sur la corde, et elle commença à grimper désespérément. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt, la voix ne voulait pas. _Vis… vis… écoute ma voix…reviens vers moi… j'ai besoin de toi. _Impuissante, elle s'empressa d'obéir à la voix, elle semblait hypnotisée par elle. Ses pensées revinrent vers elle et formèrent avec son esprit un ensemble cohérent. Mais la corde tirait plus fort vers le bas, comme attirée par une force mystérieuse et terrible. Le vide.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne semblait pas monter beaucoup. Elle recommençait même à glisser vers le bas. _Non_. Une petite voix sournoise lui chuchotait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais, qu'elle était trop faible, qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, qu'elle devrait choisir la voie facile au moins une fois dans sa vie. _Sa vie_. Cette voie facile conduirait à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait la prendre. Soudain, la corde traîtresse s'agita en ondulant et elle lâcha prise. Avec un cri muet, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

- Sam! Sam! Elle ne respire plus… elle… - la voix de Frodon se brisa en un sanglot.

Sam observait la poitrine de la jeune hobbite qui était immobile. Il pâlit.

- Oh, par Eru, non!

Une soudain colère remplaça la tristesse du porteur de l'anneau. Frodon voulait pousser un cri de rage, de désespoir, de perdition, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge à part un gémissement étouffé. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues et le sang semblait s'être retiré de ses membres. Non, pas ça! Par Eru, toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables, toutes les douleurs, tous les malheurs sur cette maudite terre, mais pas ça! Il refusait cette nouvelle manœuvre du destin! La mort pouvait tout emporter, mais pas Sarah, pas sa Sarah… Dans un ultime élan de passion, il prit le visage de la hobbite entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste fougueux, désespéré, essayant de la réanimer, de la rendre à la vie. Il ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières, faisant jaillir de nouvelles larmes, dont une atterrit sur la joue pâle de la hobbite. Par leurs lèvres scellées, le courant passa de nouveau.

_Vis, Sarah, vis! Par notre amour, reviens vers moi. _

Frodon sentait la présence de Sarah s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, comme une image s'effaçant lentement quand la nuit la recouvrait. Le hobbit ouvrit son cœur à elle et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver passa dans le corps de la hobbite, la remplissant, l'illuminant. Cet amour pur et éternel remplit l'espace vide laissé le don et combla Sarah comme jamais elle n'avait été comblée de sa vie. Soudain, c'était comme si une plaie en elle avait immédiatement guéri, comme si le flot de vie qui s'échappait d'elle avait enfin arrêté de couler.

La mort recula à grands pas. Comment pouvait-elle résister à un tel flot d'amour? Comment n'importe quoi pouvait-il lui résister? La corde, animé d'un éclat brillant, claqua devant le visage de Sarah. Elle agrippa le lien d'une main et se sentit aussitôt tirée vers la surface par la force de l'amour. Elle émergea à la surface et une brusque goulée d'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

Frodon mit fin au baiser en entendant Sarah inspirer profondément. Encore tremblant et incapable d'y croire, il bénit les dieux qui avaient entendu ses prières désespérées, puis, il souleva la hobbite pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus aisément. Sarah toussa un peu et plissa le front, comme si les migraines étaient revenues. Péniblement, elle souleva ses paupières. Le double ciel noire dansa un moment devant ses yeux avant de se stabiliser ; son corps était comme un morceau de fer, et la terre, un aimant. Pour un moment, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à se dire était que depuis plusieurs jours, le sang ne charriait plus de nutriments à ses organes meurtris. Elle avait faim, soif et sommeil. Mais n'étaient-ils pas aussi des signes de vie? Des signes qui disaient: te voilà vivante de nouveau, comme le montre ton corps qui réclame de la nourriture, de l'eau et du repos. C'était une pensée encourageante.

Prudemment, elle se sonda à la recherche de son abîme, mais il avait disparu. À la place, elle trouva une présence familière qui la troublait et l'émerveillait à la fois. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Frodon la soutenir. Faiblement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué. Dès qu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus, le monde perdit aussitôt un peu de sa tristesse, de son désespoir, de son malheur. Le ciel devint légèrement moins noir, et la terre moins dure. Elle vit les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage et se rappela confusément de ce qui avait failli se produire. Avec effort, elle toucha ce visage bien aimé pour se persuader qu'il était réel.

- Je vais bien maintenant – fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et un sommeil sournoisement dangereux s'empara de son être.

- Chut. Oui, tu vas bien maintenant, mais reste avec moi. Ne t'endors pas – retentit la voix encourageante de Frodon.

Elle se sentit serrée par quelqu'un, et se rendit compte que c'était Sam. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa joie irradier de tout son corps. Elle sourit.

- Sam, j'ai besoin de respirer.

- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Il la rendit à Frodon, qui la soutint avec son bras. Il était tellement soulagé! Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais qui s'en souciait? Sarah était réveillée, et elle allait vivre! Sam, par contre, considérait son maître d'un œil admirateur et légèrement effrayé. Pour lui, cela avait été comme si Frodon avait ressucité Sarah d'entre les morts.

Sarah allait de nouveau s'endormir dans les bras de Frodon quand une chose lisse et légèrement pointue entra en contact avec sa lèvre. Elle savait que c'était Frodon qui la lui présentait, elle avait confiance. Lentement, elle décolla sa lévre supérieure de sa lèvre inférieure, et desserra les dents. Aussitôt, le petit objet s'introduisit dans sa bouche ; elle le palpa avec sa langue. Dans son oreille, la voix de Frodon murmurait des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais qui la réconfortaient. Lentement, elle mâcha la feuille d'eithel.

Le goût amer lui fit recouvrir tous ses sens d'un coup et faillit lui faire recracher le morceau ; elle se redressa un peu en faisant une énorme grimace. L'amertume de l'eithel était au delà de toute substance amère qu'elle avait goûtées dans sa vie. La voix de Frodon l'encouragea à continuer, et elle continua. Lentement, essayant de déconnecter son cerveau de ses pores gustatives, elle mâchonna la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne comme de la bouillie. Cependant, le plus dur restait à venir: lorsqu'il fut temps d'avaler, elle en fut tout simplement incapable. La première goulée de salive la fit presque vomir.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps dura l'opération, mais quand toute la feuille fut avalée, un goût très désagréable et pâteux resta dans sa bouche, lui donnant une soif terrible. Pas la moindre goutte d'eau ne restait, cependant, pour l'aider à faire passer cet arrière-goût.

L'eithel commença à faire son effet quelques minutes plus tard: la vision de la jeune hobbite se clarifia, le ciel se sépara de la terre et les deux cessèrent de tanguer et d'onduler comme des lignes serpentines. Elle sentit de nouveau le vent mordant et sec sur sa peau, les points noirs disparurent, son corps n'était plus aussi comateux, et elle se sentait moins fatiguée. Elle dégloutit plusieurs fois avec le peu de salive qui lui restait, et regarda autour d'elle avec abattement. Elle croisa le regard de Sam qui lui demandait mutuettement si elle allait bien à présent, et elle fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Les bras de Frodon l'entouraient toujours, protecteurs, et elle devina sans peine la panique qu'il avait dû ressentir.

- Je suis désolée – commença-t-elle d'une voix triste, mais Frodon l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se sentit coupable de lui avoir causé tant de soucis. Elle leva la tête pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils se reposèrent encore un peu, puis, d'un commun accord, tous trois se levèrent. Sarah ne manqua pas de remarquer les traits tirés de Sam, ni l'expression douloureuse de Frodon lorsqu'il dut se mettre debout. L'inquiétude avait pris une grande partie de leurs forces, et Frodon était complètement épuisé à présent. L'énergie du don avait été utilisée ; maintenant il ne lui restait plus que son propre courage pour l'escalade de la montagne.

En faisant un premier pas sans qu'une vague de migraine ne l'assaille aussitôt, une sorte d'euphorie s'empara d'elle, la faisant sourire. Puis, elle s'étonna qu'une chose aussi peu significative puisse lui procurer autant de plaisir, et elle pensa que la vie était tellement fragile des fois, presque comme la flammèche déclinante d'une chandelle. On tend à l'oublier des fois, lorsqu'on vit dans l'insouciance, chaque heure après l'autre.

La vie est aussi un équilibre: on mange, on boit, on dort et on croit qu'on se réveillera toujours le lendemain, qu'on sortira toujours revigoré d'un bon repas et de quelques heures de sommeil. Les plaies ne peuvent que guérir, la douleur s'estomper avec le temps. Mais peut-on parler d'équilibre quand les blessures cicatrisent tellement lentement, quand la douleur s'atténue le jour pour revenir dans toute son intensité la nuit, quand le sommeil n'est plus réparateur? Quand jour après jour, heure après heure, on voit ceux qu'on aime souffrir autour de nous et ne rien pouvoir faire parce qu'on est exactement dans le même état? Sarah secoua lentement la tête. Il fallait profiter de tous les moments de la vie, et c'était fini, les actes irréfléchis.

Frodon s'était levé, marchant à présent le dos voûté, à pas hésitants. En croisant le regard de Sarah, il sourit un peu, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Alors, les trois amis recommencèrent à marcher, couvrant les derniers mètres jusqu'à la montagne. Les cheveux de Sarah lui retombaient sur le visage mais elle n'avait pas la force de les rejetter en arrière, comme elle le faisait si souvent, avec cette grâce insouciante qui était sienne avant que tout ceci commence. Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien de cette période paisible. Les seuls souvenirs encore clairs dans sa tête ne traitaient que d'ombre, de malheur, de souffrance. Le reste, si jamais il y avait eu un «reste» était embrouillé, inconsistants, comme un beau rêve, et rien de plus.

Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ces pensées peu optimistes, un cri fusa derrière elle, pénétra dans ses oreilles, fit bourdonner ces tympans.

- Baissez-vous! Sarah! M. Frodon!

Son corps se pétrifia. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sam crier ces paroles puis se jeter à terre, derrière un rocher. Elle était incertaine de ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'un faible rayon rouge touche la terre à quelques centimètres de son pied. Elle leva la tête: l'Oeil de Sauron était presque sur elle! Une brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque la fit hoqueter. Elle se retourna pour voir Frodon fixant l'Oeil dans un état de terreur profonde.

- Frodon!

Sa voix le secoua comme une feuille, et presque comme au ralenti, il se laissa tomber sur place. Il aterrit sur le côté, ressentant vaguement le choc.

- M. Frodon!

Il était entièrement à découvert, mais n'avait ni la force, ni le temps de remédier à la situation. Sarah se laissa tomber à côté de lui, malgré les cris que poussaient Sam. Ses cheveux formaient comme une mare noire autour de sa tête, et elle regardait fixement devant elle, osant à peine respirer.

La lumière de Sauron se rapprocha, se rapprocha, finit par les effleurer, provoquant une vague de chaleur maléfique. Sarah se retrouva en train de faire une prière silencieuse à l'adresse des Valars. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui adviendrait d'eux s'ils étaient découverts. L'œil balaya la zone, éclairant quelque peu les pieds des hobbits. Alors qu'ils pensaient que tout espoir était perdu, la lumière dévia soudainement, se glissant vers le Nord. Frodon resta étendu dans la semi obscurité qui suivit la disparition de la lumière, incapable de penser de façon lucide, incapable d'y croire.

- Regardez M. Frodon, la lumière a glissé vers le Nord. Quelque chose a dû attirer son regard – lui parvint la voix de Sam.

Il se sentit soulevé du sol ; ses pieds ballants palpèrent le terrain une ou deux fois avant qu'il ne se stabilise. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Sam, puis acquiesça imperceptiblement. Sarah se tenait derrière eux, regardant méditativement l'œil tourné vers le Nord.

- D'abord les Orques qui s'en vont vers le Nord, puis le regard de l'Oeil. Il se passe quelque chose – murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

- C'est la direction de la Porte Noire – estima Sam.

Un pli barra le front de Sarah. Bien sûr, le départ des Orques était une aubaine inouie, mais aucune armée ne pouvait vaincre une telle quantité d'Orques. Elle pressentait cependant que c'étaient leurs amis qui étaient de l'autre côté des Portes, attendant ils ne savaient quoi, écoutant avec une nervosité croissante le bruit de pas de leurs ennemis grandir au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

- Sarah!

La voix de Sam la fit sursauter, et les images de la «bataille» se disloquèrent dans sa tête. Elle hâta le pas pour le rattraper, ainsi que Frodon. Orodruin était tout près à présent, énorme masse noire d'où émanaient des vibrations et des frivoles de fumée. Si les hobbits levaient leurs têtes lourdes, le versant pierreux de la montagne semblait remplir leur champ de vision et s'imposer à leur yeux comme un gardien immouvable.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient presque le pied de la montagne, Frodon chancelait de plus en plus souvent, ou levait un bras qu'il agitait devant lui comme pour écarter des pans de ténèbres, ou pour parer les coups d'un ennemi invisible. Sarah pouvait presque deviner le combat qui devait faire rage en lui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager, elle n'avait plus aucun don à lui offrir, et toute parole était vaine car elle causerait plus de mal que de bien. Elle savait aussi qu'il devait s'être isolé pour échapper à la douleur. Si elle le touchait, il la sentirait à peine. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la montagne. Frodon suivit des yeux la pente escarpée et nue, jusqu'au sommet de la montagne. Et là, les feux d'Orodruin se reflétèrent dans ses yeux, leur donnant un air farouche. Les trois hobbits décidèrent, dans un accord muet, de se reposer une dernière fois. Tout semblait terriblement silencieux à présent: le calme avant la tempête. Quelque part, plus au Nord, la bouche de Sauron s'apprêtait à faire sa sortie, une cotte de mithril cachée insidueusement derrière son dos. Le monde semblait retenir son souffle, tandis que l'Oeil observait, calculateur, triomphant. Jamais les ténèbres n'avaient été si intenses, jamais l'espoir aussi menu.

Sarah écoutait ce silence, l'angoisse au cœur. Ses yeux fixaient obstinément le Nord, dans la même direction que l'Oeil, comme si en faisant ainsi elle pourrait couvrir les distances et voir ce qui se passait au-delà. Frodon se tenait assis, son front collé contre ses genoux, ses bras ballants des deux côtés de son corps. Il gardait une immobilité de statue, et le seul signe de vie qu'il donnait était un souffle rauque à chacune de ses expirations. Sam regardait la montagne, conversant dans sa tête, repoussant la voix insidueuse du désespoir. Il essayait de croire qu'ils pourraient y arriver, qu'ils devaient y arriver, que rien n'était impossible, même escalader l'Orodruin. Mais c'était dur… oh oui, comme c'était dur.

Sarah s'arracha à sa contemplation avec un soupir. Elle avait ce pressentiment, non, elle _savait_ plutôt que ses amis étaient là-dehors, attendant d'affronter l'armée du Mordor. Et ils n'avaient aucune chance, absolument aucune. Et soudain, un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit. Peut-être que s'ils détruisaient l'anneau à temps, l'armée du Mordor serait balayée, et ses amis seront sauvés. Oui, cela s'était passé ainsi dans le passé. Elle prit l'une des mains de Frodon et la serra brièvement.

- Il est temps d'y aller –dit-elle fermement.

* * *

** RARs: **

**Mélanie:** Salut! Oh, c'est pas grave pour les répétitions, ça fait plaisir tout de même. Mais si tu as des suggestions pour une éventuelle amélioration, faut pas se gêner. C'est vrai, pauv' Frodon, ça me tue d'écrire qu'il est dans cet état, mais encore une fois, je pense que j'ai un petit penchant pour le côté dramatique des choses. Oh, dommage que tu n'aies pas msn, ça aurait été pourtant super de te parler, tu m'as l'air très sympa, lol. Oui, j'ai commencé ta fic! Il me reste quatre ou cinq chapitres avant la fin, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup! D'habitude, je lis pas beaucoup de fics sur les elfes, mais là, Haldir m'a l'air tout à fait attachant. Bon, je t'en dirais plus dans la review que je te laisserai dès que j'aurais fini. En tout cas, bonne continuation pour toi aussi, alors.

**Petite Étoile Jaune:** Salut! Bon, tu liras cette réponse dès que tu seras rendue ici. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta review. Ça me fait énormément plaisir que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite, alors!

**Jylly Brandebouc:** Lol, Merry? Je peux pas vraiment le faire apparaître de nulle part. J'aurais pu écrire que Sarah rêve de lui, mais en fait j'ai déjà fini d'écrire tout le passage de la montagne du Destin. Mais, de toutes façons, tu le verras apparaître bientôt, quand l'anneau sera enfin détruit. Donc, un petit peu de patience jusque là, encore 2 chapitres! Comme d'hab, tes reviews sont vraiment cool et me font très plaisir! Je compte sur toi pour la suite aussi? Lol, je te laisse maintenant, faut dire qu'il est un petit peu très tard maintenant et que je suis supposée dormir depuis longtemps.

**Alex**: Salut! Wow, ça me flatte vraiment que ça te plaise à ce point! Tu me fais même des citations! s'incline devant Alex Merci, merci, du fond du cœur. Euh, bon, je sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de talent. De toutes façons, toute cette fic est une sorte de réecriture, pas trop d'invention, seulement retranscrition des sentiments, etc. Mais la prochaine fic que j'écrirai sera inventée! Bien sûr, c'est toujours le monde de Tolkien, mais les évènements seront ceux que je sortirai de nulle part. Ah oui, le passage avec les Orques, c'était amusant à écrire. Hum, bon, tu le dis à personne, mais des fois mon petit côté un peu sadique me rattrape…

Lol, en tout cas, j'apprécie beaucoup ta review (encore une fois, je suis extrêmement flattée), et j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Julia Baggins:** Salut! Enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle Julia, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une autre revieweuse. Alors, t'as vraiment tout lu d'une traite? Ça alors! Disons que mes chapitres sont quand même longs et que ma fic compte jusqu'à présent 41 chapitres, alors chapeau! Hum, je pense que j'ai quand même un peu tardé pour ce chap… tu m'en veux pas trop? J'essaye d'écrire vite, mais que veux-tu, l'école existe dans ce monde cruel. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu alors.

**AngelOfLinkinPark**: Oui, oui, c'est bien la première fic que j'écris, lol. Pourquoi, t'as des doutes?. Oui! Je lis aussi les chevaliers d'émeraude, et j'aime trop ça moi aussi! J'ai pas encore lu l'Enlèvement, j'attends qu'il soit disponible à la bibli. Sinon, je suis aussi membre de deux forums des chevaliers, et c'est trop amusant! Jasson Power! Ok, hum, je me calme. Merchi pour ta review, et à bientôt!


	42. La chute

**La chute

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Après avoir donné son don, Sarah se sent terrible ; c'est comme si un vide est en train de la consumer de l'intérieur. Près du pied de la montagne, assaillie par des vagues de migraine, elle est sur le point de mourir quand Frodon la rend à la vie avec un baiser contenant un amour pur, éternel et absolu. Après une brève menace de l'œil de Sauron, nos amis se préparent à l'assaut de la montagne. Y parviendront-ils?

* * *

_

- Il est temps d'y aller – dit-elle fermement.

Un peu de sa détermination dut passer dans le porteur de l'anneau, parce que ce dernier leva la tête, et se mit lentement sur ses pieds en chancelant. Ils commencèrent à escalader la montagne, leurs muscles douloureux se contractant et s'étirant, se contractant et s'étirant. Un pied au dessus de l'autre, se hisser, se retenir pour ne pas glisser, puis l'autre pied. Sam allait en tête, levant un regard suppliant vers le sommet lointain. Ensuite venait Frodon, ses efforts faisant peine à voir, son visage tordu par la souffrance. Sarah venait en dernier, suppliant pour que Frodon tienne bon. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait beaucoup prié ces derniers jours, prié pour la fin de ce cauchemar, prié pour l'apaisement de la souffrance de Frodon. Mais les Valars demeuraient sourds, ou en tout cas n'y répondaient pas, et ses prières tombaient dans le vide.

Cependant, quel que soit l'issue de ce cauchemar, la fin était proche. La mort ou la salvation, la victoire ou l'échec, tout cela demeurait incertain, mais cela n'importait guère du moment où leur situation actuelle prendrait fin. En quelque sorte, c'était rassurant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé Frodon d'un ou deux mètres. Elle s'arrêta et regarda dans sa direction. Elle faillit détourner les yeux en voyant les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait pour seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais elle continua à regarder, c'était le moindre qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle pleurait silencieusement, dans l'âme. Depuis longtemps, plus aucune larme n'avait pu couler de ses yeux secs et cuisants. Frodon glissa, poussa un petit hoquet, puis tomba de tout son long sur la pente aride. Une pierre lui effleura la joue, ouvrant une autre blessure. Le hobbit ne le sentit même pas. Il leva les yeux vers les pentes sombres de la montagne qui s'élevaient démesurément au dessus de lui, serra les dents et par un énorme effort de volonté, se hissa de quelques centimètres et commença à se traîner pitoyablement à quatre pattes.

Sam descendit d'un pas vers lui, mais glissa et tomba. Les doigts de Frodon s'agrippèrent aux pierres de la montagne, et il rampa, centimètre après centimètre. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de pierres, ses mains se saisirent de la poussière dans laquelle elles dérapaient. C'en fut trop pour Sarah qui, éplorée, tremblant fiévreusement, s'écria :

- Frodon! Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Les yeux exténués de Frodon se détachèrent du sommet flamboyant, se posèrent sur elle. Après un dernier effort, il arriva près d'elle et se laissa tomber, le visage dans le poussière noire. Sarah tomba à genoux auprès de lui et le souleva au creux de ses bras, comme si elle tenait un bébé. Elle le berça doucement et tourna la tête pour que les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler à flots de ses yeux ne tombent pas sur lui.

Sam descendit lentement à leur hauteur. Il échangea avec Sarah un long regard douloureux, tandis que la nuée rouge crachée par Orodruin descendait lentement derrière eux. Il leur restait encore un long et pénible chemin avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son sommet, et sans vouloir se l'avouer, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs de pouvoir y arriver. Frodon respirait laborieusement, les yeux clos. Sarah le berça lentement, puis se courba pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front poussiérieux. Elle se rappela alors la fois où elle avait cru voir un message d'espérance dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle tenta :

- Te rappelles-tu la Comté, Frodon? Les collines si vertes, les rivières argentines qui serpentent entre les arbres, les fêtes, les chants au Dragon Vert…

Elle dut fournir un effort de mémoire pour dire ces choses, mais lorsque les images apparurent enfin devant ses yeux, un peu floues, mais pas moins réalistes, sa voix trembla, comme sur le point de se briser. Sam s'agenouilla près du couple, prit la main de son maître posée sur le sol et la serra dans la sienne.

- Ça sera bientôt le printemps, les vergers seront fleurs… et les petits oiseaux feront leur nid dans les coudraies… et l'on sèmera l'orge du sud dans les champs des basses-terres… et l'on mangera les premières fraises à la crème… vous rappelez-vous le goût des fraises, M. Frodon?

Il pleurait aussi, de grosses larmes qui coulaient en formant une traînée dans la poussière de son visage. Sarah avait du mal à respirer tellement sa tristesse était profonde, et Frodon percevait les tremblements de son corps. Faisant un effort sur lui-même, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit qu'obscurité. Il essaya de se remémorer toutes ces choses-là, mais il n'y avait que néant dans sa tête. Alors brisé de chagrin, sa respiration se fit encore plus rauque et plus pénible tandis qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il fit un effort pour déglutir, et une sensation de brûlure lui passa à travers la gorge. Il n'eut pas la force de tousser. D'une voix eraillée, il murmura :

- Non… je ne m'en souviens pas. Je…je n'ai le souvenir d'aucune nourriture, ni… du chant de l'eau, ni… de la caresse de l'herbe.

Les yeux de Frodon balayèrent leurs deux visages tour à tour sans les voir.

- Je suis nu dans les ténèbres et… il n'y a aucun voile entre moi et…la roue de feu. J'arrive à la voir… même les yeux éveillés…

Il y eut un instant de silence mortifié, où le seul bruit était les bourrasques de vent qui couraient sur le versant désolé de la montagne. Puis, une étincelle de fougue s'alluma dans l'âme de Sam, et il déclara, en serrant les dents, sa voix vibrante de détermination :

- Alors débarrassons-nous de lui une fois pour toutes! Allez M. Frodon, je ne peux le porter pour vous, mais je peux vous porter, vous!

Et sur ce, Sam assura sa prise autour de lui et souleva son maître et ami. Sarah eut un instant de surprise, mais les regarda d'un œil ému. Et elle se dit que le mal pouvait ronger tout ne qu'il voulait, il ne détruirait jamais l'amitié ou l'amour. Ainsi, prise d'un nouvel assaut d'énergie, elle se releva et grimpa devant Sam pour lui trouver le meilleur chemin. Frodon s'accrochait faiblement au cou de Sam, ses bras ballants derrière son dos. Sam s'était attendu à trouver son fardeau presque impossible à porter, mais le corps de Frodon se révéla étrangement léger. Recouvrant sa confiance, il commença lentement à escalader le versant d'Orodruin.

Sarah le mena par un chemin en zig zag pour atténuer l'intensité de l'escalade, et Sam la suivait aveuglément, trop fatigué pour se préoccuper d'autre chose que de son fardeau. Sarah ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais l'important c'était de grimper le plus possible, avant que les forces de Sam ne lui fassent défaut. Elle refusait de se décourager et de penser à son propre épuisement et pourtant… pourtant! Chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête, le sommet lui paraissait toujours aussi lointain et inaccessible.

Sam finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, la dernière parcelle d'énergie dépensée. Il déposa avec précaution Frodon sur le sol, puis il s'écroula à côté de lui.

- Merci… Sam – fit le porteur de l'anneau faiblement.

Sarah s'assit aussi, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle mourait de soif mais il n'y avait plus d'eau, et de leur groupe, elle était la seule à conserver encore quelque énergie. La poitrine de Sam se relevait brusquement et s'affaissait, témoignant de son épuisement. Sarah regarda le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et s'étonna de voir qu'ils s'étaient rendus à plus de la moitié de la hauteur. Orodruin trembla à ce moment-là, un mugissement ensommeillé mais menaçant qui fit jaillir des étincelles de feu par l'ouverture à son sommet. Alors la hobbite vit qu'il y avait un redressement du terrain un peu plus loin, où la pente était presque verticale. Mais, après cela, ils y seraient.

Sam s'était relevé et regardait la pente lui aussi. À la fin, il arriva à la même conclusion que son amie, et dit, d'un ton las.

- Allons-y.

Sarah acquiesça puis posa une main sur son bras. Il devait y arriver, il fallait y arriver. Sam essaya de nouveau de soulever Frodon dans ses bras, et il y parvint, avec une grimace d'épuisement. Il fit deux ou trois pas en titubant, sous le regard inquiet de Sarah, avant de déposer son fardeau à terre. Il essaya encore une fois, puis encore une troisième, mais à chaque fois il ne parvenait qu'à faire quelques pas. Une expression de tristesse et de désespoir imprégna ses traits lorsqu'il dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de forces pour porter son maître jusqu'à sa destination finale. Les trois hobbits restèrent dans un silence lugubre, puis Sam le brisa en se laissant tomber par terre. Il sentit le regard de Sarah posé sur lui, mais il se détourna, honteux. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il se sentait coupable tout de même. Il maudit sa faiblesse.

Eh bien, ça y est – se dit Sarah avec amertume – et tout ça pour rien alors… tout ce voyage… est-ce que tout est vraiment fini? Il n'y a donc plus aucun espoir?

Assise près de Frodon, elle ferma les yeux et retraça toutes les péripéties de leur voyage : d'abord ce jour de l'anniversaire de Bilbon où elle avait vu cet anneau pour la première fois, puis Bree, Fondcombe, le Caradhras, les Mines de la Moria, Lothlorien, les Emyn Muils, le Marais des Morts, les Portes Noires, Ithilien, Osgiliath, Minas Morgul, les Escaliers, le Tunnel, la tour de guet, Mordor… Pour la première fois elle eut une idée de la « distance » qu'ils avaient parcourue et non des difficultés de la route. Et maintenant, ils étaient si près du but… si près… Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Quelque chose frôla sa main, et elle ouvrit les yeux. La main de Frodon avait cherché la sienne et l'avait trouvé. Sarah ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce geste aussi simple fit monter des larmes dans ses yeux. C'est parce que depuis trop longtemps, Frodon n'avait pas pu montrer par un signe physique qu'il l'aimait. Sarah entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, et cela lui parut être un signe. Un signe de quoi? D'espoir peut-être… Elle prit une autre inspiration puis dit d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible.

- À partir de maintenant, je me chargerai de le porter.

Sam leva vers elle un regard surpris et apitoyé. Il voulut dire : « Mais tu ne pourras pas faire trois pas! » mais il se retint. Sarah vida sa tête de toute pensée et dit à Sam :

- Soulève-le. Je le porterais sur mon dos.

Sam fit un signe vague de la main, puis obtempéra. Pourquoi pas, finalement? Il fallait tout essayer. Frodon fut installé sur le dos de Sarah, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. La hobbite le soutint en prenant ses jambes. Sous son poids, Sarah tituba quelque peu pour retrouver son équilibre, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, lentement, elle commença à monter. Elle n'avançait pas vite, mais son pas était régulier. Sam, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, grimpait devant elle pour lui trouver le meilleur terrain. Frodon, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la hobbite, se sentait rongé de remords.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de la saillie. Sarah le contempla avec désespoir, se sentant déjà défaillir sous le poids de Frodon, mais elle dit :

- Accroche-toi bien à moi, j'aurais besoin de mes mains.

Sam redescendit et soutint Frodon par derrière. Alors Sarah commença à grimper, une main, un pied, l'autre main, l'autre pied. Les petits cailloux glissaient sous elle et à chaque pas elle croyait qu'elle allait glisser. La sueur coula sur son visage, même s'il faisait froid sur la montagne. Frodon semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd et la jeune hobbite commença à trembler. Sam lui cria de s'arrêter, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

_Après la pente on y sera… après la pente on y sera…_ - se répétait-elle pour garder son cerveau occupé. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se propulsa en avant avec ses mains. Frodon s'accrochait à elle, effaré. L'obscurité de ses yeux s'atténua et il put voir la pente escarpée qu'ils gravissaient. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout de la pente, et Sarah, avec un petit cri, s'y hissa. Puis, elle resta couchée dans une immobilité de cadavre. Frodon roula sur le côté en poussant un gémissement et resta étendu lui aussi. Sam arriva enfin auprès d'eux, et inquiet, retourna Sarah pour voir si elle se portait bien. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis dit, avec une trace de sourire dans la voix :

- J'ai réussi.

Sam, ému et admiratif, prit sa main dans la sienne et acquiesça. Son maître avait bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle à ses côtés! Pour l'instant, épuisée à bout, les muscles endoloris, elle essayait de se ressaisir. Sam alla en éclaireur sur les alentours et réalisa, avec surprise, qu'ils étaient sur une sorte de sentier qui coupait horizontalement le versant de la montagne et qui semblait les mener droit à leur but. Plus loin, il aperçut même les degrés grossiers d'un escalier. Il revint, quelques instants plus tard, le cœur battant, et fit part de ces nouvelles à ses deux amis. À la vue de leur but si proche, il eut un regain de forces et porta de nouveau Frodon sur ses épaules.

Sarah venait derrière, tête baissée, suivant les pas de Sam. Ils atteignirent les escaliers et commencèrent à monter péniblement. Derrière un gros rocher, un orifice rougeâtre s'ouvrait sur le versant d'Orodruin.

- Regardez M. Frodon, une porte! On y est presque!

Frodon répondit par un grognement. Sarah leva la tête pour regarder vers la porte, et ses yeux croisèrent deux grands globes fluorescents. Une seconde plus tard, une forme arachnéenne sauta sur Frodon, porté par Sam, en même temps que Sarah donnait l'alarme. Sous ce double poids, Sam bascula en arrière en poussant un cri sourd.

- Malins les hobbits d'avoir grimpé si haut! – cracha Gollum, ses yeux globuleux injectés de sang.

Frodon percuta le sol avant Sam et le choc se répercuta dans tout son corps. Sam tomba sur le dos et tout l'air sortit de ses poumons. Étourdi, il resta allongé sur place, Sarah se précipita vers lui et fit face à la créature enragée, plus maigre que jamais, dont le corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures. En voyant la hobbite prête à dégainer Dûnnaur, il sauta sur elle avec une rapidité surprenante. Sarah le repoussa avec ses mains, mais Gollum lui envoya un coup de poing à la tête qui l'assoma presque. Son pied manqua une marche et elle roula vers le bas des escaliers. Gollum, à quatre pattes, se tourna vers Frodon qui, sans défense, gisait sur ses coudes et le regardait approcher.

Il se dit que c'était impossible, que Gollum était tombé dans l'abîme, mais la créature avait réussi à survivre et maintenant il était devant lui, prêt à tout pour récupérer son précieux. Gollum sauta sur sa poitrine et lui enserra la gorge des deux mains.

- Où est-il? Donne-le nous!

Frodon hoqueta, et railla d'une voix sourde :

- Tu avais promis… Sméagol avait promis…

Gollum serra sa prise sur sa gorge et Frodon porta ses mains aux poignets maigres de son assaillant, se sentant sur le point de perdre connaissance. Gollum éclata d'un rire bref, puis répondit lentement, niaiseusement :

- Sméagol a menti!

Frodon produisit un râle, son visage empourpré. Sam sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa sur son séant. En voyant son maître dans cette situation, il prit une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Gollum. Ce dernier poussa un cri et dégringola les marches. Libéré de son étreinte, Frodon toussa, puis reprit une respiration hâchée. Gollum se remit sur pied et se jeta de nouveau sur le Porteur de l'anneau, mais Sarah le saisit par les pieds et l'envoya voler contre un rocher, folle de rage.

Sam se précipita vers la bataille et essaya de terrasser Gollum avec son pied, mais ce dernier, dans un élan de rage, sauta jusqu'à saisir ses épaules, puis projeta sa tête contre un rocher. Sarah dégaina Dûnnaur et chargea vers lui, lui faisant une large entaille au ventre. Gollum se plia sur lui-même et gémit. Sam finit par lui assener un coup de poing qui le fit dégringoler du versant de la montagne.

Entretemps, Frodon, allongé, écoutait les bruits de la bataille. Tout à coup, il ressentit comme un courant d'adrénaline parcourir tout son corps, du bout des orteils jusqu'à la tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit debout sur ses pieds. L'anneau pesait lourd à son cou mais il s'en rendait à peine compte, obnubilé qu'il était par la lueur rougeâtre de la porte d'entrée à Orodruin. Sans jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière lui, il monta en courant les derniers degrés et s'engrouffra par l'ouverture, qui sembla le dévorer de sa gueule de feu.

Sarah leva la tête et vit Frodon disparaître par l'entrée.

- Frodon! – appela-t-elle avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Sam vérifia que Gollum était effectivement immobile au pied de la pente, avant d'emboîter le pas à son amie. Alors que Sarah était déjà montée tant bien que mal au dessus du monticule qui bordait l'entrée, un cri la fit se retourner. Sam avait eu tort d'ignorer la créature, et maintenant cette dernière était sur lui, prête à l'étrangler. Poussant un juron, Sarah dévala le monticule et se lança à son secours.

D'une poigne de fer elle prit la cheville osseuse de Gollum et détacha la créature de la poitrine de Sam. Alors que celui-ci reprenait son souffle, Sarah raffermit sa prise autour de la cheville de Gollum qui se débattait et dit, sans se retourner :

- Va rejoindre Frodon, Sam. Je m'occuperai de lui.

Le ton de Sarah le fit frissonner, et pour une fraction de seconde, il fut content de ne pas être à la place de Gollum. Sam fit demi tour et escalada le monticule. Sarah regardait Gollum, les yeux plissés. Gollum montra ses dents, comme un chien enragé.

- Trop longtemps tu nous as traqués – fit-elle d'une voix dure – trop longtemps tu as convoité l'anneau, mais plus maintenant.

Elle leva Dûnnaur à hauteur des yeux et l'abattit. Le plat de la lame cogna durement contre la tête chauve de Gollum et ce dernier s'étala, insconscient, sur le versant d'Orodruin. Au dernier instant, elle n'avait pas eu la force de le tuer. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à tuer froidement, même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle rangea son épée et courut à la suite de Sam, qui avait déjà disparu par l'entrée rougeoyante.

Dès qu'elle lui eut tourné le dos, Gollum ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement calculateur. Le regard qu'il lança à la silhouette qui s'éloignait portait toute la haine du monde.

Entretemps, Sam était parvenu à l'intérieur de la montagne. Une allée de pierre et de granite rouge s'étendait devant lui vers le milieu du volcan. Des deux côtés, c'était le vide et la chute inévitable dans la lave bouillonnante. La chaleur qui régnait là était infernale, et des tourbillons de fumée orangée, porteurs d'étincelles de feu, volaient dans les airs. Orodruin s'agitait de temps et temps, et alors un mugissement retentissait, et l'allée vibrait dangereusement. Sam s'engagea sur cette dernière d'un pas incertain, couvrant son visage d'une main pour éviter les nuées flamboyantes qui voltigeaient.

- Frodon? – appela-t-il en même temps qu'un rugissement couvrait sa voix.

Et alors la brume de feu se déchira et il l'aperçut. Frodon se tenait là, au bout du grouffre, de la Crevasse du Destin, le corps droit et tendu, dans une immobilité de pierre.

- Frodon! – cria Sam, et il s'avança encore de quelques pas.

- Je suis là Sam – fit ce dernier d'une voix méconnue, sans se retourner.

Il y eut un autre tremblement, et l'air fut remplie d'étincelles de feu tournoyantes, tandis qu'en bas, la lave vrombissait comme autant de machines sauvages.

- Détruisez-le! – implora Sam en criant.

Frodon ouvrit lentement sa paume, où se trouvait l'anneau de pouvoir au bout de la chaîne. Prudemment, soigneusement, Frodon prit la chaîne dans sa main droite et lentement, le porta au dessus du gouffre. Alors, il y était enfin! Il y était parvenu, et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lâcher, à ouvrir sa main… Mais sa main semblait scellée autour de la chaîne, et tout à coup un fort sentiment de répugnance l'envahit à l'idée de s'en séparer. Il l'avait porté pendant plus d'un an, l'anneau lui avait tenu compagnie au cours de toutes ses aventures. Il l'avait protégé, caché aux yeux de tous. Cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il était digne de lui? Que l'anneau avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui soit à sa hauteur, qui soit digne de le porter? Non,il ne fallait pas penser ainsi! C'était mal. Mais il avait marqué une hésitation, et maintenant l'anneau s'était emparé de lui en entier. Dans un coin de son subconscient, il le savait, mais il était trop tard.

La voix de Sam lui parvint comme de très loin, lui enjoignant de le détruire. Il serra les dents, luttant contre son envie de le garder, mais sa détermination fléchissait à chaque seconde. Ses yeux tourmentés se portèrent vers la lave en contrebas, qui se mouvait en un courant de feu, rugissant, menaçant, hostile. Il allait laisser l'anneau tomber là-dedans? Lentement, ses yeux furent rivés sur l'anneau, qui était assailli d'éclairs fugaces lorsque les lumières dansantes du feu se reflétaient à sa surface. Il était tellement beau! Ce serait tellement dommage de le jeter. Presque absorbé par sa vue, inconscient du chant maléfique que l'anneau jetait sur son esprit, il pensait réfléchir lucidement, tirer de bons arguments, alors que tout qui ce qui s'imprégnait dans sa tête étaient les paroles sombres de cette autre volonté de Sauron. Son visage perdit ses tourments et prit une expression dure.

Sam, derrière lui, pressentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fut pris d'une peur indicible, et il s'écria d'une voix plaintive qui manqua de conviction à ses propres oreilles :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Juste lâchez-le!

_Le lâcher?_ – pensa Frodon cyniquement – _jamais de la vie! Il était bien trop précieux… son précieux… _

D'un mouvement sûr, il se retourna. Une lueur noire et sauvage brillait dans ses prunelles. Il tenait la chaîne serrée contre sa poitrine et il regardait droit dans les yeux de son ami. Sam se tenait là, prêt à défaillir tant il était rempli d'appréhension sur ce que Frodon allait faire, même si, au plus profond de lui, il savait avec désespoir ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Tous les nerfs de son maître semblaient tendus, et il y avait cette dureté dans son regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Enfin, Frodon parla :

- L'anneau est à moi.

Il se délecta de cette affirmation, ressentant une vague d'euphorie, de puissance inaltérable et infinie. D'un geste sec et précis, il arracha l'anneau de sa chaîne, puis jeta cette dernière à terre. La chaîne resta là, dans la poussière rougeaoyante, comme un dernier signe de détresse. À présent, Frodon approchait l'anneau de son doigt. Sam ne pouvait que regarder, frappé de stupeur, puis choqué, puis désespéré. Il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, mais ses yeux lui démontrait le contraire.

- Non… - fit-il, suppliant.

Frodon lui adressa un petit sourire cynique du coin des lèvres, puis glissa l'Anneau Unique à son index gauche. Il disparut.

- Non! – le cri de Sam se répercuta dans toute la montagne, tandis qu'un cri perçant et inhumain en provenance de l'œil de Sauron lui répondait en écho.

Quelque part non loin de là, les neuf Nazgûl répondirent à l'ordre de leur maître et abandonnèrent le champ de bataille pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers Orodruin.

Juste un peu avant que Frodon ne mette l'anneau, Sarah était arrivée à l'entrée de la montagne du Destin. Juste avant de passer le seuil, elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Tout le Mordor d'étendait autour d'Orodruin, une terre morte, silencieuse, dans l'attente de quelque coup terrible. L'œil était toujours rivé vers le Nord, mais l'ombre de son existence se projetait dans chaque parcelle d'air et de terre de son territoire. C'était le dernier paysage que la hobbite allait voir. Elle s'en détourna et pénétra fermement dans la montagne du Destin.

Elle fut confronté aux mêmes contraintes que Sam avait dû à affronter, mais elle fit de son mieux pour progresser rapidement. Bientôt, la silhouette de Sam se dessina au delà du nuage de feu. Il paraissait tendu. Pas un très bon signe. Avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul pas de plus, il poussa un cri à faire trembler les fondations de la montagne. Elle s'immobilisa, prétrifiée. Le désespoir imprégnait ce cri. Qu'était-il arrivé? Où était Frodon?

Elle courut vers Sam et le fit pivoter vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Réponds-moi, Sam!

Elle scrutait l'espace derrière le jardinier dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Frodon, mais elle ne vit personne. L'allée était déserte. Alors une grande terreur s'abattit sur elle : il était tombé!

- Il… il a mis l'anneau – balbutia Sam.

Sarah fut soulagé une fraction de seconde : le pire n'était pas arrivé! avant de se rendre que ce n'était pas mieux.

- Quoi? – demanda-t-elle, effarée – mais… comment a-t-il pu?

Elle s'avança plus loin sur le sentier, les deux mains tendues devant elle, appelant Frodon, le suppliant d'enlever l'anneau.

Frodon avait ressenti l'extase la plus totale quand l'anneau s'était glissé à son doigt, se lovant gracieusement autour de son index. Il eut aussitôt conscience que l'œil de Sauron était braqué sur lui, mais il ne s'en préocupa pas. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsqu'il l'aperçue : Sarah. Elle était là, devant lui, ses yeux presque sur lui. Aussitôt, l'effarement le gagna et il fut submergé de sentiments contradictoires.

- Frodon!

Il sursauta, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle l'appelait aveuglément, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait le faire flancher, et il flancha. Il allait enlever l'anneau, lorsqu'elle s'effrondra soudain, comme frappé par la foudre. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était arrivé, un poids s'abattit sur lui comme une massue. C'était Gollum. Frodon fut rempli de fureur, et il serra les dents, luttant contre la créature juchée sur son dos.

Sarah avait la tête douloureuse et des étincelles de flammes purement imaginaires dansaient devant ses yeux. Gollum n'avait pas ménagé son coup lorsqu'il l'avait frappée derrière la tête. Elle gémit, puis se souleva un peu et vit que Sam avait subi un sort similaire. Une vague de haine déferla sur elle et elle se mit debout en titubant. Gollum semblait effectuer une drôle de danse, ainsi juché dans les airs, mais elle savait qu'il était sur Frodon. Elle avança dans leur direction, chaque pas envoyant des élancements douloureux à son crâne. Elle était presque sur eux lorsque Gollum sembla saisir quelque chose entre ses mains, puis le porter à sa bouche. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans les airs, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Frodon redevint visible, et tomba sur ses genoux, pressant contre lui une main ensanglantée. Sarah l'observa, horrifiée, puis se laissa tomber près de lui.

- Par Eru…

Frodon serra les dents, terrassé de douleur, tandis que le sang coulait à flots du moignon qu'était devenu l'index qui avait porté l'anneau. Derrière lui, Gollum, presque en extase, et semblant ne pas arriver à croire qu'il détenait enfin le Précieux, arracha l'anneau du doigt qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis l'éleva à hauteur des yeux pour l'observer avec fascination. Tout son être tremblait, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Puis, saisi d'un élan de joie, il sauta dans les airs, ne quittant pas son précieux des yeux.

- Ouiiii… ouiiii

- L'anneau… – grimaça Frodon en se mettant debout, se yeux brillant de colère.

Mais Sarah l'avait devancé. Sa haine pour la créature était presque palpable à présent, et les yeux noirs, elle se jeta sur lui avec un cri de fureur.

- Comment oses-tu!

Elle avait mille insultes à lui adresser mais les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et elle ne put que gronder.

Elle aggripa la maigre créature et lui tordit le poignet de toutes ses forces. Un craquement retentit, mais Gollum ne lâcha pas prise. Il ne poussa même pas un cri. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent qu'il avait enfin son Précieux. Alors que Sarah essayait de lui prendre l'anneau, il lui décocha un coup de pied au ventre qui la fit se plier en deux, puis il lui tira les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur. Elle riposta en l'assaillant de coups de poing, mais aucun coup ne semblait lui faire du mal. Gollum ricana, puis sauta un pas en arrière, se rapprochant de l'abîme. Sarah aurait pu dégainer son arme, mais sur le moment elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle voyait rouge. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ou de reprendre son souffle, elle prit son élan et s'élança sur Gollum dans le but de le jeter à terre. Mais à la dernière minute, Gollum fit un bond sur le côté, et Sarah, surprise, bascula en avant. Son pied ne rencontra que du vide, et pendant un moment terrifiant, rien ne se passa, puis elle tomba. Ses doigts impuissants écorchèrent la roche mais glissèrent.

Frodon vit Sarah disparaître au bout de l'abîme et resta un instant frappé d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Il était à genoux, tenant sa main blessée serrée contre sa poitrine tâchée de sang. Il se sentait pas la douleur de son doigt amputé, il n'entendait pas Gollum pousser des cris de triomphe, il fixait le point où Sarah était tombé et il attendait qu'elle remonte et qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien, mais elle ne remonta pas. Il y avait une chaleur au dedans de lui-même, une chaleur qui grouillait comme la lave bouillonnante en dessous. C'était son sang qui circulait dans son corps à toute vitesse, propulsé par un cœur déchaîné. Une éternité sembla passer ainsi, avant que quelque chose ne craque au plus profond de lui, comme un fin morceau de verre se fracassant contre le sol, brisé en éclats aussi fins que de la poussière. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout bonheur était à jamais écarté de sa vie, tout espoir réduit en cendres. Lentement, ses épaules se voûtèrent et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Il fixait toujours le point de l'abîme sans ciller. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait qu'au moment où tout se brouilla devant lui en un mélange de formes insignifiantes. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance. Il sentait un tel vide au dedans de lui… un tel vide. Ses oreilles se débouchèrent soudain et il entendit les piaillements de Gollum non loin de là.

_Lui! C'est lui le coupable! Il a tué Sarah… il l'a tuée… meurtrier, assassin! Et il ose rire! _

Le vide que Frodon ressentait fut rempli de haine et de veangeace. Une fureur froide et noire envahit son cœur, ne laissant place à aucun autre sentiment. Il se mit debout, inconscient du torrent de sang qui jaillissait de sa main pour se répandre sur le sol. Gollum ne l'avait pas vu, il sautillait toujours, l'anneau à bout de bras. Frodon marcha lentement vers lui, ses yeux inexpressifs. Comme un étau de fer, ses bras encerclèrent la créature et lui broyèrent les côtes. Il entendit le bruit que fit l'air en sortant brusquement des poumons de Gollum. Ce dernier se tortilla avec fureur, mais Frodon le maintint impitoyablement dans son étreinte. Gollum mordit son poignet jusqu'au sang mais Frodon ne fit que resserrer sa prise. Ses mains se glissèrent subrepticement vers le cou de la créature, puis encerclèrent sa gorge, toujours dans ce même mouvement inexorable. Le visage de Gollum tourna au cramoisi, mais plus il se débattait, plus les mains de Frodon l'étranglait. Ses coups de pied violents atteignaient le hobbit en plein ventre, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas les sentir.

Alors qu'ils luttaient, Sam se précipita au bord du gouffre et se pencha, tremblant. En bas, il n'y avait que la lave qui continuait à couler en rugissant, mais la moindre trace de la hobbite. La vision de Sam se brouilla de larmes tandis qu'il réalisait que c'était vraiment sans espoir, qu'Orodruin avait vraiment pris la vie de la hobbite.

- Sarah! – cria-t-il en direction des flammes.

Sa voix résonna lugubrement sur la voûte de la montagne, mais tout ce qui lui répondit fut le rugissement de la lave.

Au nom de la hobbite, Frodon sentit son corps devenir rigide ; sa lévre inférieure trembla. Non, pas maintenant, il ne faut pas fléchir maintenant. Trop tard : profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Gollum lui avait assené un coup de poing en pleine figure qui le fit reculer de deux pas, tandis que Gollum se glissait hors de son étreinte, à bout de souffle. Il tenait toujours l'anneau dans sa main. Désespéré et submergé de chagrin et de fureur, Frodon se lança sur la créature, mais elle l'évita facilement. Pantelant, il sut que tout était perdu. Ce vide horrible était un fardeau encore pire que l'anneau. Alors, durant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Sarah apparut dans sa tête. Ses yeux noisette étaient plantés dans les siens et elle sourit, tandis que la douceur envahissait ses traits. Elle l'aimait, l'avait aimé jusqu'à la mort.

Sans aucun avertissement, il se précipita en avant et poussa Gollum, qui, surpris, trébucha jusqu'au bout même de l'abîme. Frodon était devant lui, barrant le chemin, le visage strié de larmes. Gollum lut dans ses yeux ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et la peur envahit ses traits.

- Le maître va tomber. Le maître sera dévoré par les flammes – cracha-t-il avec animosité.

Frodon éclata d'un rire amer et s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Gollum ne pouvait plus reculer et il roula de gros yeux effrayés. Mais soudain, il brandit l'anneau devant lui, juste sous les yeux de Frodon. Ce dernier le fixa, inexpressif, et cessa d'avancer. Gollum commença à sourire tout en agitant l'anneau devant lui comme un os devant un chien. Frodon détacha son regard de l'anneau et fit d'une voix calme :

- Belle tentative.

Ses sentiments concernant l'anneau étaient confus, comme si chacun luttait pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais dans son cœur, Frodon savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre l'anneau sans qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il avait fait à Sarah, car oui, il tenait l'anneau responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout était de sa faute, depuis le début. Gollum commença par secouer la tête, incrédule, puis poussa un long cri agonisant lorsque, en un saut sauvage et désespéré, Frodon se jetait sur lui de tout son poids, les faisant tous deux basculer dans le vide.

Sam poussa un hurlement éperdu avant de se précipiter vers le pic de l'abîme. Sanglotant, priant, il se jeta à plat ventre et regarda vers le bas. Il vit, le cœur submergé de soulagement, que Frodon s'aggripait à une saillie de la roche, un mètre en dessous de lui, tandis que Gollum achevait de disparaître dans la rivière grouillante de lave. Sans perdre de temps, il lui tendit son bras le plus loin qu'il put, et commanda urgemment :

- Prenez ma main, M. Frodon!

Frodon vit le visage de Sam à travers une brume. L'anneau était au fond de la Crevasse du Destin à présent, mais il ne ressentait pas de soulagement. Il pouvait sentir le métal de l'anneau commencer à fondre, oui, il le sentait dans son esprit, il voyait presque le processus devant ses yeux : la roue de feu perdait peu à peu de sa consistance tandis que l'anneau fondait sous la chaleur insondable qui se trouvait au dessous de lui. Gollum avait dû être consumé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Une mort rapide. Presque sans douleur. Il entendit la voix de Sam le presser de prendre sa main, et il lui balança sa main estrophiée sans conviction. Sam la saisit, mais le sang glissant et poisseux lui fit perdre prise. Frodon se balança dangereusement au dessus du vide et Sam sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir.

- Tenez bon M. Frodon! Ne lâchez pas!

L'anneau avait été détruit! Un grand poids avait disparu sur ses pensées et sur son esprit. Il se rendit compte combien il avait été écrasé par ce poids, devenu familier au fil des jours. Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de rejoindre Sarah… une mort rapide… que le destin s'accomplisse à la montagne du Destin. Il sourit sombrement tandis que sa main lâchait prise peu à peu.

- Non! Accrochez-vous! Ne lâchez pas!

La montagne commença à trembler, la lave à monter. Frodon n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre. L'anneau avait été détruit, sa quête avait été menée à bien. Tout était enfin fini, mais pas du tout de la manière dont il l'espérait. Il savait que la mort était quelque chose qui pouvait survenir à tous les trois, mais même s'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, il ne se sentait pas moins désespéré et mortellement vide. Est-ce que le désespoir n'avait donc pas de fin? Était-il destiné à souffrir, à être malheureux, à connaître le chagrin tous les jours de sa vie? Mais surtout, était-il destiné à supporter l'absence de Sarah pour le restant de ses jours? Il avait cru que la souffrance cesserait avec la fin de la quête, mais à présent il souffrait encore plus que dans ses pires moments durant son voyage sur les plaines de Gorgoroth. Toutes ses pensées amères traversèrent sa tête en une fraction de seconde à peine, mais cela suffit pour lui ôter toute volonté de vivre. Sa main glissait de plus en plus sur sa prise, mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour se rattraper. Sam, désespéré, chercha le regard de Frodon, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Sarah n'aurait pas voulu que vous finissiez ainsi! Sarah aurait voulu que vous viviez! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Le visage de Frodon se tordit de chagrin et il ferma les yeux un instant. C'était vrai! C'était douloureusement vrai! Pourquoi fallait-il que Sam le torture avec cette éventualité? La montagne trembla de nouveau et Frodon lâcha presque. Il fallait se dépêcher, il fallait choisir. Au souvenir de la hobbite, il fut saisi d'un long gémissement, mais sa main se raffermit sur la prise. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis se balança sur lui-même et jeta sa main dans celle de Sam. La douleur fut horrible quand Sam broya sa main dans la sienne, mais aussitôt, il se sentit propulsé vers le haut. La lave montait à une vitesse stupéfiante et la chaleur devenait suffocante. Sam aida son maître à se relever, puis l'entraîna vers la sortie. Frodon le suivit sans un mot, les yeux rivés au sol.

* * *

Bon, voici une petite chanson pour marquer l'escalade d'Orodruin. Elle est de Clay Aiken et elle s'appelle…

**I will carry you**

Yeah I know it hurts, yeah I know you're scared

Walking down the road that leads to who knows where.

Don't you hang your head, don't you give up yet

When courage starts to disappear, I'll be just right here.

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you turn around

When your dreams give out…

I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes

When you are falling behind

I will carry you.

Everybody cries, everybody bleeds

No one ever said that life's an easy thing

That's the beauty of it, when you lose your way

Close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you turn around

When your dreams give out…

I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes

When you are falling behind

I will carry you.

You should know that you are not alone.

Take my hand and we will find, you will find, your way home.

When you dreams give out, I will carry you, carry you.

When the stars go blind the darkness starts to flood your eyes.

When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, carry you…

Snif, cette chanson me fait toujours pleurer un peu… elle est tellement triste!

Ok, maintenant passons aux reviews :

**RARs :**

**Mélanie :** Oui, ça aurait été le fun de parler avec toi. Tu ne pourrais pas installer msn, lol? En tout cas, si tu y tiens vraiment, on peut toujours s'envoyer des emails. Ahhh, quelle belle chose que les fics pour nous ouvrir la porte à de nouvelles amitiés, pas vrai? En tout cas, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de talent au niveau de l'écriture aussi, et que ta fic est très drôle, surtout avec Laura. Au fait, est-ce que t'as un nouveau chapitre maintenant? Ouais, je suppose que la pseudo-mort de Sarah a fait peur à tout le monde. Au début, c'était pas censé être comme ça, mais après plusieurs modifications, voilà le résultat. Par contre, dans ce dernier chap, ça pourrait bien être plus grave. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir fini comme ça, lol.

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Lol, un peu de patience, et comme dit le dicton de ce vieux Sylvebarbe : don't be haasty! Et bien sur Merry qui réplique : Hasty? Our friends are out there… bon, je vais quand même pas citer tout le passage, lol. Euh, je pense pas que tuer Frodon soit dans le programme. Nop, en fait il y est pas. Et de toute façon, le tuer serait un petit peu au dessus de mes forces, lol. Peut-être que toi tu l'aimes pas trop, mais moi je l'adore, ce petit hobbit! Bon, ben en tout cas, si je me trompe pas, Merry apparaîtra bientôt! Merci de lire! Nama.

**Julia Baggins :** hello ma petite copine hobbite! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Bon, après ces mots très inutiles, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review. Sincèrement, des reviews comme ça, ça fait chaud au cœur. Ouais, par contre, la fin de ce chap est sombre. J'espère que tu vas pas trop m'en vouloir de l'avoir fini comme ça. Le prochain chap arrivera plus vite, puisque je suis en vacances dans une semaine. Quant à Sam, ben des fois j'ai du mal à le placer dans l'histoire, je sais pas trop comment il doit réagir face à certaines choses, mais s'il gâche rien du tout, tant mieux, super! J'avais peur justement qu'il gâche des trucs. Et puis le prénom de Sarah… euh… eh bien au début, je voulais faire une fic avec la version de Sam au féminin, et je cherchais un prénom qui lui ressemblait. Finalement, pour une raison que j'ai oubliée, je l'ai pas fait, mais le nom est resté.

Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est très beau l'amour… moi aussi j'ai hâte de rencontrer un beau mec, lol!


	43. Souvenirs de feu

**Souvenirs de feu

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Frodon, Sam et Sarah parviennent en haut de la montagne du Destin après plusieurs heures de rude escalade. Sam et Sarah ont dû porter Frodon tour à tour jusqu'à épuisement de leurs forces. Près de la porte menant vers l'intérieur de la montagne, Gollum fait sa réapparition et attaque les hobbits. Frodon se sent rempli d'une nouvelle énergie et parcourt les derniers mètres le séparant de la Crevasse. Cependant, une fois devant elle, il ne peut se résoudre à jeter l'anneau et finit par se déclarer son maître. Gollum se jette sur lui et lui mord le doigt pour finalement s'emparer de l'Unique. Furieuse et désespérée, Sarah engage une dernière lutte contre la créature et finit par sombrer dans le feu. Frodon pousse alors Gollum dans la lave bouillonnnante, ensemble avec l'anneau, et Sam et lui s'échappent de la montagne, frappés de douleur. Comment Frodon pourra-t-il supporter le poids de sa perte?

* * *

_

Avant que les grosses commotions ne commencent, Sam avait aidé son maître à sauter sur un grand morceau de roche qui était tombé dès la première secousse et qui s'était ancré profondément sur le flanc de la montagne. Frodon se laissa tout de suite tomber sur la roche, vide de sentiments et de vie. Il était soulagé que l'anneau ait belle et bien disparu de son esprit, mais perdre Sarah était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. La montagne commença alors à trembler et à crachoter de la lave. Sam vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais ne dit rien, car il savait que rien ne pourrait soulager sa douleur.

Frodon leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami. Sam le regarda avec inquiétude et tristesse, se demandant ce que son maître pensait derrière ces yeux bleus éteints. Frodon fut alors submergé d'un tel chagrin qu'il ne vit plus rien pendant un moment. Sans savoir ce qu'il disait, ou pourquoi il le disait, il souffla :

- C'est fait. Il a disparu. C'est la fin de toute chose.

Frodon eut un faible sourire macabre tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de douleur. Sam sut qu'il se référait à l'anneau, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration de ce genre. Il en fut d'autant plus dépité lorsqu'il comprit que la mort de Sarah était quelque chose d'immensément pénible que son maître n'était même pas capable d'évoquer. Ce dernier laissa la tête retomber sur sa poitrine et eut une inspiration hâchée.

- Frodon… - fit Sam d'une voix triste.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, la respiration de Frodon devint rauque tandis que son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour contenir sa douleur, mais cette dernière sembla jaillir de lui comme une vague sombre. Il commença à sangloter désespérément, des sanglots qui brisaient le cœur et transperçaient l'âme. Sam retira sa main de son épaule, anéanti. Il n'osa même plus regarder son maître, dont la poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse folle et dont le visage était crispé de détresse.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… - gémissait-il entre chaque sanglot.

Alors, Sam cacha la tête entre ses mains et pleura lui aussi. Pendant un long moment, les sanglots de Frodon furent le seul bruit qu'on entendit sur le flanc de la montgane, puis, tout à coup, cette dernière explosa et le bruit étouffa un instant les pleurs du hobbit. Des morceaux de roche tombaient un peu partout autour d'eux, soulevant des gerbes de lave, mais Frodon les vit à peine. Le bruit de l'explosion avait fait rentrer ses sanglots en lui, et à présent il pleurait silencieusement, les larmes roulant l'une après l'autre sur ses joues. Il savait que c'était fini, que la moindre parcelle d'espoir s'en était allée. Avec l'explosion de la montagne, la mort de Sarah était devenue un fait indéniable.

Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressée la parole, ou la dernière fois qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Tout s'était passé trop vite, à un moment qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassée une dernière fois, n'avait même pas pu croiser son regard. Elle était juste tombée… En une fraction de seconde, l'être le plus cher à son cœur avait cessé d'exister.

Il sentit Sam l'entourer de ses bras, mais il ne fit rien pour répondre à son étreinte. Il n'était qu'un cocon vide désormais, et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait sourire à nouveau. Il se sentait si seul…

Fatigué, il s'allongea sur le rocher et se roula en boule, lex yeux fixés devant lui, sans rien voir. Sam finit par s'allonger à son tour, et fixa amèrement le ciel noir qui s'éclaircissait graduellement. Ce n'était pas supposé finir de cette manière… Lui aussi ressentait grandement l'absence de cette amie si courageuse, si gentille, si prompte à l'aider. Elle n'était plus là. Elle ne serait plus jamais là. Il n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer, il était exténué. Il ferma les yeux.

À côté de lui, Frodon l'imita, et deux dernières larmes glissèrent sur ses joues déjà mouillées par une centaine d'autres.

* * *

Il faisait bon. C'était doux. Des jeux de lumière commençaient à danser derrière ses paupières, dissipant quelque peu l'obscurité de son sommeil. La lumière… une chose devenue tellement rare ces derniers temps. La lumière du soleil caressait doucement son visage, sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de douillet. Ses yeux à demi-ouverts fixaient un plafond blanc où des triangles de lumière dansaient, changeaient de forme. C'était le paradis. Il bougea doucement sa main et fut surpris qu'elle lui répondait. Tout semblait aller à merveille. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à le saisir, il ne voulait pas le saisir. Cependant, il le ressentait, là, dans son cœur, comme un vide… Le blanc du plafond perdit un peu de son éclatante luminosité et sembla tout à coup terne.

Frodon expira doucement, se rendant compte alors qu'il était vivant et qu'il était couché dans un lit. Il se tourna un peu sur le côté, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi cette mélancolie? Pourquoi le sentiment que la vie était sans signification? Il y avait comme une zone noire et traîtresse dans son cerveau qui voulait faire surface, mais que Frodon maintenait enfoui à tout prix. Une solitude pesait sur son cœur et il aurait pu croire à une crise de dépression, mais il savait que c'était pire que cela, bien pire…

Il ramena ses couvertures contre sa poitrine, le soleil lui paraissant beaucoup moins chaud tout d'un coup. Une chose un peu rugueuse lui effleura la joue et il baissa le regard vers sa main gauche, enveloppée dans un tissu blanc et propre. Il lui manquait un doigt. Pendant un instant il resta là à regarder sa main, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, puis un éclair fulgurant traversa son cerveau de part en part, causant une douleur étrange mais intense ; il serra les paupières tandis qu'il se sentait suffoquer.

Gollum… La Montagne du Destin… l'anneau… la douleur… Sarah… SARAH 

- Sarah!

L'appel sortit de sa bouche, désespéré, déchirant. Il se rappelait tout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en rappelle? Il commença à sangloter, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures. Une seule pensée flottait dans sa tête : Sarah était morte.

- Frodon.

Il sursauta. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas important, rien n'était important. Il se redressa lentement et essuya ses larmes de sa main droite. Il fixa le visage devant lui sans le reconnaître, mais bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il souffla :

- Gandalf!

Mais c'était impossible! Il était tombé! Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux! Mais tout de suite, son esprit emprunta un autre chemin de déduction. Peut-être que tout avait été un cauchemar. Peut-être qu'il était encore en Fondcombe et que le Conseil n'avait même pas encore eu lieu. Peut-être que Sarah était encore en vie! Mais aussitôt que cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, son doigt manquant la démentit.

Gandalf observait le jeune porteur de l'anneau, guettant sa réaction. Frodon était choqué de le voir là, mais il l'avait prévu. Toutefois, une fois sa surprise passée, ses yeux s'illumineraient et il commencerait à rire, et le magicien lui-même répondrait à son rire. Rien de tout ceci ne se passa. Frodon sembla soudain perdu dans ses pensées, puis une lueur d'espoir illumina brièvement ses traits, avant qu'un chagrin absolu ne le remplace. Devant ses yeux, les traits du hobbit s'affaissèrent, et il sembla se courber sur lui-même comme frappé de malheur. Tant de douleur déchira le cœur du vieux magicien.

- Ainsi, vous êtes vivant – fit Frodon d'une voix rauque – je suis content de vous voir.

C'était une vérité et un mensoge. La vérité était qu'il croyait assister à un véritable miracle, à une réssurection. Le mensonge était qu'il n'était pas « content ». Il ne pourrait jamais plus être content. Même s'il avait envie de l'être, même s'il voulait sincèrement éprouver de la joie, son cœur était comme un morceau de glace et de douleur, une chose morte.

Gandalf soupira de le voir dans cet état, mais il lui sourit quand même.

- Je vois que même ma réapparition ne peut te guérir de ta peine. Tu portes une grande douleur en toi, mon garçon. Il est temps de la laisser partir…

Frodon était choqué et furieux. Comment osait-il seulement prétendre.. la mort ne Sarah ne lui faisait donc rien? Il croyait qu'il pouvait juste décider qu'il ne souffrirait plus, et que le tour serait joué? Il ne comprenait rien! La perte de Sarah était beaucoup plus terrible que n'importe quel malheur ; c'était comme si la moitié de lui-même lui avait été subitement arraché, c'était comme si le monde entier s'était effondré autour de lui, c'était comme si quelque chose était mort au dedans de lui, quelque chose qui serait parti avec Sarah, pour ne jamais revenir. Et tout ce que ce vieux magicien immortel qui pouvait revenir à la vie à souhait était capable de faire était de le regarder et de sourire avec cette insuportable douceur, ce sourire de pitié, de tristesse, comme s'il comprenait! Jamais Frodon n'avait autant haî voir un sourire sur les lèvres de quelqu'un.

Ce fut avec un ton froid et tremblant de colère qu'il répondit :

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais vous êtes sage, Gandalf, vous comprenez certainement ce que je ressens? Vous, qui êtes revenu parmi les vivants sans une égratignure?

Il regrettait son sarcasme mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours envie de pleurer, mais il refusait de le faire devant le magicien, il refusait sa pitié! Il voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Gandalf, d'ailleurs, paru choqué par ses mots.

- Ma tâche n'était pas encore accomplie, et c'est pour cela que je suis revenu parmi les vivants. Regretterais-tu de me revoir? – demanda-t-il doucement.

Frodon sentit sa colère le quitter à ces mots. À quoi bon? Il leva le regard vers Gandalf et vit qu'il avait été blessé par ses mots. Il se sentit misérable ; il ne devrait pas faire souffrir les autres seulement parce que lui-même était si meurtri.

- Non – répondit-il – c'est juste que… qu'en ce moment… je ne peux pas…

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Gandalf quitta son siège et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il le prit par les épaules de façon apaisante, puis dit de sa voix grave :

- Mais ne dévions pas le sujet de conversation. J'ai des nouvelles à t'apporter.

Frodon se résigna. Un autre malheur? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Sarah est vivante.

Les mots se frayèrent lentement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Cela était impossible! Frodon se redressa d'un coup, son cœur battant à grands coups. Il ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille, il ne pouvait souffrir une autre déception! Mais malgré lui, de l'espoir s'insinuait en lui, un espoir trop grand pour être contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? – demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, craignant que Gandalf lui réponde qu'il n'avait pas parlé du tout et que c'était seulement un effet de son imaginantion.

Gandalf plongea son regard dans le sien, longtemps, et Frodon y lut la réponse sans que le magicien n'eut besoin de la formuler. Frodon tremblait légèrement, les muscles contractés, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais sa gorge se noua et il ne put rien prononcer. Sarah était vivante… Sarah était VIVANTE. C'était tout ce qui importait. Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était jeté dans les bras de Gandalf, tandis que ce dernier caressait ses cheveux bouclés. Finalement, Frodon recouvrit l'usage de sa langue et demanda d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Elle est vivante, dites-vous? Où est-elle? Est-elle ici? Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins? Par Eru, Gandalf, parlez! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit cela tout de suite?

Le magicien posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Frodon, et dit :

- Calme-toi mon garçon. Je sais que tu dois être bouleversé, mais je ne peux répondre qu' à une question à la fois. Alors voilà, elle est ici, elle se repose juste dans la chambre à côté. Elle est blessée cependant, plusieurs degrés de brûlure. La lave d'Orodruin est redoutable et…

Il s'interrompit à la mine alarmée de Frodon, puis poursuivit précipitamment :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ses plaies sont en train de guérir. Elle est encore inconsciente, mais elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Et quant à pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, c'est parce que tu ne m'en avais pas donné l'opportunité.

Frodon retomba sur son oreiller. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait était presque trop grand… tellement grand qu'il se noyait dedans. Et une brusque fatigue le saisit aussi. Il voulait aller voir Sarah, tout de suite, mais son corps était lourd. De toutes façons, il avait besoin de se ressaisir d'abord, de se recomposer. Il aurait le temps d'aller la voir… oui, tout le temps du monde. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Son cœur battait encore un peu vite, mais il fut soudain très très heureux de le sentir battre, de se sentir vivant. Son cœur se dégela, et quelques larmes jaillirent de ses yeux fermés, tombant sur l'oreiller, absorbées par lui.

Des émotions fortes et bien réelles le balayaient doucement, le berçaient. Il les explora et réalisa combien elles lui avaient manquées. C'était si bien d'éprouver de nouveau de l'espoir, de la détermination, de l'amour…

Gandalf le regarda un moment avec une expression attendrie et compatissante, puis passa une main fraîche sur son front, avant de se lever et se sortir doucement de la pièce. Une fois la porte franchie, cependant, ses traits s'assombrirent quelque peu. Il lui ne avait pas tout dit, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher son moment de soulagement. Il apprendrait la mauvaise nouvelle bien assez tôt. Il avait déjà tellement souffert, que cette nouvelle pouvait attendre.

* * *

Frodon ouvrit les yeux dans une obscurité totale et pour un moment il eut peur d'être retourné sous les nuages du Mordor, mais cette impression fut balayée par la sensation du lit sous son corps et la douceur des couvertures qui l'entouraient. Il relâcha sa respiration ; il devrait arrêter de penser à ces choses douloureuses qui appartenaient définitivement au passé. Plus jamais il ne retournerait là-bas, tout était fini.

Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé, plus du tout fatigué, et surtout, il éprouvait une impatience croissante de revoir Sarah, pour se persuader qu'elle était belle et bien vivante. « Elle se repose, juste dans la chambre à côté.. » - avait dit Gandalf. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se mit prudemment hors du lit. Il arrivait à tenir debout et à marcher, ce qui était bon signe. Plusieurs muscles étaient encore douloureux, mais ils n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'aller retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

Le couloir était large, silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre. Frodon sortit de sa chambre, ses pieds glissant sans bruit sur le plancher. À gauche, le couloir semblait mener à un cul-de-sac, quoi que c'était dur de l'affirmer dans cette noirceur. Il tourna donc à droite et marcha tout en jetant des coups d'œil brefs des deux côtés du couloir, qui semblait conçu sur le modèle des habitations des grandes gens. Pour la première fois, il se demanda où il pouvait être ; soit chez les hommes, soit chez les elfes. Mais il pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas la maison du Seigneur Elrond, ni la demeure de Galadriel. Il était probablement dans un bâtiment humain.

Il s'arrêta devant la première porte qu'il rencontra, le cœur battant. Lentement, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, qui en s'ouvrant, révéla un coin de la chambre plongée dans le noir. C'était peut-être la mauvaise chambre, la chambre à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il entra tout de même, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il devina un lit, de taille considérable, dans le coin opposé. Il s'en approcha, ressentant un mélange d'anticipation et d'anxiété. Quelqu'un était couché sur le lit, immobile, plongé dans le sommeil. Frodon s'agenouilla à côté du lit et pencha un peu vers son visage. Cela lui prit une seconde pour reconnaître Sarah, même si l'obscurité de la nuit cachaient la plupart de ses traits et qu'une sorte de bandeau couvrait son front et ses yeux.

Il ne s'attendit pas à la vague de bonheur et d'amour qui le balaya, le laissant un peu avec la tête qui tournait. Gandalf avait dit qu'elle était probablement inconsciente, alors il ne risquerait pas de la réveiller s'il la touchait. Il devinait sa main posée sur un pan de la couverture ; il la caressa doucement, et à son toucher de millions de sensations qu'il croyait enfouies à jamais en lui, refirent surface. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, en souriant un peu. C'est seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il n'aurait su expliquer ce que c'était, mais une sorte de manque entourait le visage de la hobbite.

Un peu perturbé, il caressa du doigt la ligne des mâchoires, maintenant au repos. Soudain, Sarah prit une inspiration plus profonde et Frodon se pencha en avant, plein de d'espoir et de craintes. Mais Sarah ne se réveilla pas ; sa respiration redevint régulière. Les secondes s'égrenèrent une à une, marquant le temps qui s'écoulaient vers la fin de la nuit. Frodon était agenouillé à côté du lit à présent, tenant la main de Sarah dans les siennes. Le bruit du sommeil de la hobbite et la sensation de son corps si proche suffisaient à apporter une douce sérénité à Frodon. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil dardaient timidement à travers les rideaux, Frodon s'endormit sur son bras, paisible.

Sarah émit un gémissement, puis respira profondément plusieurs fois. Son corps entier faisait toujours aussi mal et elle ne se sentait pas capable de bouger. Plus tôt dans la nuit (elle supposait que c'était nuit puisqu'il faisait si terriblement noir) elle avait émergé de son inconscience et s'était rendue compte qu'elle était toujours en vie, bien au chaud dans un lit, avec des courbatures partout et plusieurs pans de peau qui la brûlaient. Elle avait sentit une sorte de tissu qui entourait sa tête et qui tombait un peu sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir. Mais cette obscurité avait quelque chose de torp absolu et de trop dense qui l'avait terrifié ; elle n'avait pas eu la force de crier, et au bout d'un moment était retombée endormie.

À présent, elle émergeait de nouveau de son sommeil lourd et son corps était toujours aussi douloureux. Le bandage l'irritait un peu, et elle voulut lever une main pour le déplacer, mais se rendit compte que sa main était prise dans quelque chose. Un peu effrayée de ne rien voir, elle dégagea brusquement sa main, réalisant par la même occasion qu'elle était encore capable de bouger certains muscles.

Un mouvement subit se fit tout près d'elle et elle cria de surprise et d'anxiété.

- Qui est là? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui était sienne mais qui semblait bizarre à ses propres oreilles.

- Sarah…

Sarah retint sa respiration tout en sentant son cœur bondir comme un animal sauvage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui pouvait mettre tant de douceur et de mélodie dans son prénom. Mais n'était-ce pas trop espérer?

- Frodon?

Sa voix trembla, mais juste un petit peu. Elle remit sa main sur le lit et sentit aussitôt une autre main, tiède et douce, prendre la sienne.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Sa voix à lui semblait aussi nouée d'émotion. Sarah agrippa fort sa main, ne sachant plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Tout à coup, elle sentit le doigt de Frodon toucher doucement son cou, provoquant un petit frisson de plaisir, mais aussi d'une sorte de… douleur.

- Tes cheveux… - murmura Frodon.

Sarah ferma les yeux derrière son bandeau pour laisser passer l'amertume et la terreur de ces instants où elle avait failli subir une mort des plus horribles. Tout à coup, une nouvelle inquiétude la traversa : est-ce qu'elle avait été défigurée par ces flammes? Est-ce que son visage était tellement brûlé qu'il en était méconnaissable? Elle émit un petit frisson invonlontaire, et se tendit anxieusement vers Frodon tandis qu'il suivait du doigt les cicatrices des brûlures laissées sur son cou autrefois si gracieux. Elle voulait voir sa réaction : était-il choqué, horrifié, dégoûté? Maudit bandeau! Pourquoi était-il placé de cette manière?

Elle sentit le lit se pencher un peu tandis que Frodon s'asseyait dessus. Malgré ses blessures, ses courbatures et les protestations de Frodon, elle se mit sur son séant. Elle s'attendit à ce que le bandeau glisse, mais il semblait solidement attaché autour de sa tête. Le poids familier de ses beaux cheveux avait disparu, et sa tête lui semblait tellement légère! Elle se sentit aussi un peu nue sans sa sensation de ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle voulait voir Frodon, elle le voulait tout de suite! À ce moment, Frodon caressa sa joue ; une onde d'émotions la balaya et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était tout contre lui, ses bras passés autour de son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que seulement serrer quelqu'un contre elle pourrait lui procurer autant de joie. Bon, maintenant elle avait envie de pleurer, c'était bête. Elle était heureuse, pourquoi pleurerait-elle? Malgré tout, deux larmes roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.

Elle sentit Frodon passer un bras autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait serrée. Cela réveilla plusieurs blessures, mais elle ne s'en souciait nullement. La douleur, elle pouvait supporter, mais elle ne pourrait supporter que Frodon la lâche. Elle voulait rester dans ses bras, pour l'éternité entière. C'était l'unique place où elle se sentait entière, en paix avec elle-même et ses sentiments. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et se délecta de les sentir sous ses doigts.

Après l'instant de solennité, Sarah éclata soudain de rire, un son que Frodon n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Il y répondit avec bonheur, de tout son cœur.

- C'est si bon de te retrouver! – s'exclama Sarah.

Frodon tut le fait qu'il l'avait cru perdue à jamais, et répondit :

- Tu l'as dit! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content de te sentir là, tout contre moi.

- Au contraire, je sais exactement ce que tu dois ressentir.

Frodon s'appuya contre le mur et Sarah le suivit, tout naturellement, sans quitter ses bras. Tout à coup, Sarah demanda :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à enlever ce bandeau? Franchement, il commence à m'énerver.

Frodon se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée. Il n'est là sans raison – puis avec plus d'inquiétude – tu t'étais blessée à la tête?

Sarah garda un moment le silence, et Frodon crut qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais la hobbite était seulement en train de se remémorer ce qui s'était produit. Les évènements se succédaient de manière interrompue dans sa tête, baignés dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle voulait raconter à Frodon ce qui s'était passé, même si cela signifiait revivre tout cela une deuxième fois. Mais elle préférait souffrir maintenant que plus tard, quand les souvenirs reviendront petit à petit, par flashs, dans les moments où elle s'attendrait le moins. D'une voix basse et légèrement tremblante, la joue contre la poitrine du hobbit, elle commença à parler…

**Flash Back**

Les doigts de Sarah avaient glissé sur la roche qu'elle tentait désespérément de saisir, et elle tombait maintenant vers les flammes. Elle ne voulait pas mourir! C'était bête de mourir après s'être rendue si loin! Elle tendit les bras devant elle et planta fermement ses doigts dans la roche. Elle s'attendit à une douleur fulgurante lorsque ses ongles se casseraient sous l'impact, mais ses mains rencontrèrent une bande de roche solide qui offrait une bonne prise. Ainsi balancée dans le vide, elle se sentit néanmoins soulagée d'être parvenue à arrêter sa chute. Elle regarda vers le haut mais ne vit qu'un morceau de roche. Les bords de l'allée de pierre, sur lequel elle se tenait un instant auparavant, se courbaient vers l'intérieur à mesure que l'on descendait. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait en haut, tout comme on ne pourrait la voir depuis l'allée. Une peur affreuse la saisit. Et si Frodon et Sam la pensaient morte et la laissaient là? Impossible! Elle devait appeler à l'aide.

- Frodoooooooon! Saaaaaaaaaam! Vous m'entendez?

Le rugissement de la lave couvrit entièrement ses paroles. Elle fixa la rivière ondulante sous elle et sentit sa colère monter, associée à un sentiment d'impuissance. Ses doigts commençaient à lui faire mal et ses mains glissaient malgré elle. Elle resserra sa prise sur la bande de pierre et appela de nouveau. Peine perdue. Il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour monter, mais comment alors? Il lui était impossible d'escalader ce versant avec ses jambes dans le vide.

Au bout d'un moment, comme elle perdait ses forces de nouveau, elle commença sérieusement à paniquer. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se balança doucement sur elle-même, puis finit par appuyer fort ses jambes sur la paroi rocheuse. Ses mains lui faisaient mal, mais même un seul instant de faiblesse relèverait de la folie. Elle appuya plus fermement ses pieds sur la paroi et détacha prudemment une main de sa prise pour tâter l'espace au dessus. Lorsqu'il lui sembla trouver une prise adéquate, elle leva son autre main. Elle se hissa en se mordant les lèvres, puis appuya ses pieds plus haut.

Elle jouait avec la mort et sa position était plus que dangereuse. Il suffisait que ses pieds glissent, et son poids l'entraînerait vers la rivière de lave qui grondait. Elle refusa de désespérer, surtout qu'elle était rendue à la partie la plus précaire de l'escalade, vue que la pente était beaucoup plus prononcée au dessus d'elle qu'en dessous. Ses doigts saignaient mais elle pouvait le supporter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle continua à monter, centimètre par centimètre. C'était peut-être seulement une impression due au stress, mais les secousses de la montagnes lui semblaient plus traîtresses et plus prononcées.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla incommensurablement long, la courbe de la pente s'atténua et elle put enfin voir le bout de la paroi qui marquait la fin de sa périlleuse ascension. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix tendue se perdit facilement dans les grondements et les tremblements environnants.

_Allez, encore un effort. Tu peux y arriver!_ – s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement en serrant les dents.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre la main sur le rebord de la pente et que son cœur bondissait déjà de soulagement, une grosse secousse, beaucoup plus intense que toutes les autres, la fit glisser. Elle chuta de quelques centimètres et se rattrapa à grande peine sur une petite saillie traîtresse. Elle avala sa salive et en pleura presque de peur et de désespoir. Encore une émotion comme celle-là, et son cœur risquait sérieusement de lâcher. De plus, même si la secousse était finie, la roche sous ses mains vibrait de manière inquiétante, comme si l'ensemble de sa structure était en train de s'émietter depuis l'intérieur. Elle appuya ses pieds sur la paroi et essaya de parcourir rapidement mais prudemment le chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru. Plus de doutes! La roche tremblait vraiment comme si elle avait peur, comme si… elle était en train de se désintégrer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?_ Malgré sa position, elle pensa à Frodon et sentit son estomac se nouer. Peut-être que Sauron les avait découverts et qu'il était en train d'obliger la montagne à faire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, et vite! Ses mains aggripèrent enfin le bord et elle lutta pour monter sur l'allée de pierre. Un grondement sauvage retentit sous elle ; affolée et sans savoir ce qui se passait, elle remonta tout entière sur l'allée avant d'oser se pencher pour voir ce qui se passait. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle voyait la lave monter à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais pas la moindre trace de Frodon ou de Sam, ou même de Gollum. _Que s'était-il passé?_

À peine se levait-elle qu'une première vague vint lécher le bord de l'allée, produisant un sifflement tandis que la roche se liquéfiait comme de la glace. Elle fit demi tour et commença à courir de toutes ses forces vers la sortie. Le sol se déroba sous elle et une vague de lave jaillit devant elle, lui coupant le passage. Derrière elle, elle sentait le sol pierreux se ramollir sous l'effet de la chaleur précédant la lave. _Et ce n'est même pas encore la lave, c'est seulement la chaleur…_ Elle étouffait… cette chaleur était insupportable. La vague devant elle s'affaissa en une flaque rougeâtre et gargouillante, s'étendant sur un espace trop grand pour qu'elle puisse sauter par dessus. Elle était piégée! Elle allait mourir après tout…

Elle recula d'un pas et le sol surchauffé lui brûla le pied. Elle sauta en avant en poussant un petit cri de détresse. La montagne se cabra presque tandis que le sol s'enfonçait lentement sous l'attaque de la lave. De nouvelles vagues jaillissaient d'un peu partout. Elle ne pouvait plus s'autoriser d'hésitations. Sarah prit son élan et sauta par dessus la flaque, mais ses pieds trempèrent en plein dedans au lieu d'atterrir sur la pierre solide de l'autre côté. C'était comme si on lui avait planqué une barre de fer chauffé à blanc sur la plante des pieds ; ses poils roussirent, se séchèrent, la peau craqua et tomba par plaques. Elle se jeta en avant en hurlant, ses pieds dérapèrent dans la lave, se soulevèrent dans les airs et elle tomba tête la première contre la roche.

Le point de collision fut son front, l'espace juste un peu au dessus de ses yeux. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son crâne et ses yeux semblaient soudain inondés de brume. Des vagues de feu explosaient des deux côtés d'elle, mais elle les voyait à peine. Le sol ramollit sous son ventre et elle se mit sur ses genoux. Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir marcher. Les objets dansaient devant elle et dvenaient de plus en plus flous… elle allait perdre connaissance! Non!

Une vague explosa contre le mur et des étincelles de flammes en jaillirent. L'une d'elles tomba sur ses cheveux qui s'enflammèrent d'un coup avec la chaleur environnante. Sarah hurla et essaya d'éteindre les flammes, mais peine perdue. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle dégaina Dûnnaur et plaqua la lame contre la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle coupa vers le haut d'un geste sec et grimaça de douleur, tandis que sa chevelure en feu tombait à ses côtés. Elle éteignit les dernières flammèches en tapant sur son crâne, ce qui eut pour résultat d'augmenter sa douleur. La lave était à quelques millimètres derrière elle quand elle se mit soudain sur ses pieds et commença à courir, hurlant cependant de douleur en sentant ses pieds brûlés frapper contre le sol. Elle avait le vertige et des pans entiers de noir envahissaient sa vision, mais la sortie n'était plus très loin à présent.

Alors qu'elle y était presque, Orodruin explosa ; des pans entiers de la montagne se détachèrent pour retomber plus loin ; la lave coulait sur ses flancs comme autant de rivières de feu. La force de l'explosion la propulsa au dehors, et elle se dit, tandis que l'obscurité inondait ses yeux : _Je vais tomber dans la lave… c'est la fin…_

Son corps se cogna brusquement contre quelque chose de dur et l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Elle tomba et tomba, de plus en plus prodondément, dans les méandres d'une éternelle obscurité. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Frodon, avant qu'elle soit définitivement coupée du monde qui s'écroulait autour d'elle.

**Fin du flash back**

Frodon pouvait presque reconstituer la scène dans sa tête. À mesure que le récit avançait, les mots avaient eu de plus en plus de mal à sortir de la bouche de Sarah, et Frodon la sentait trembler un peu tout contre lui. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois d'arrêter, mais la hobbite avait secoué la tête et avait continué son histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive là où elle avait perdue connaissance. Frodon frémit en pensant qu'il la serrait aujourd'hui parce que le hasard avait voulu qu'elle tombe sur un rocher au lieu d'atterrir dans la rivière de lave.

Quand le dernier mot fut prononcé, Sarah sentit une sorte de poids quitter ses épaules. Voilà, tout avait été raconté. Elle avait accepté ce qui lui été arrivé et elle avait tourné la page. Tout cela appartenait au passé à présent, des souvenirs terribles, certe, mais rien de plus que des souvenirs. Elle sentait les doigts de Frodon balayer doucement son visage, ses cheveux, son cou… et cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il n'éprouvait ni du dégoût, ni de l'horreur, mais un sentiment qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas tout à fait, mais qui la faisait se sentir aimée envers et malgré tout.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Jylly Brandebouc :** merci, merci et re-merci! Je sais, c'est triste pour Frodon! Comment ai-je même pu lui faire une chose pareille?Mais heureusement, tout ne finit pas si mal, quoique… (suspense, suspense). Et puis, je peux déclarer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… que Merry sera présent dans le prochain chap!

**Julia Baggins :** Voilà! Maintenant tu dois être contente! Je l'ai ressucitée, ma petite Sarah, et peut-être qu'ils auront pleins d'enfants…. Qui sait? Mais l'histoire est pas encore finie, et il peut se passer encore beaucoup de choses, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Et puis, sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer mon perso comme ça, je suis venue à l'adorer du fond du cœur, lol. En tout cas, merchi pour ta review et donne-moi ton opinion pour cette suite!

**Mélanie :** ou la la, je savais pas que ça avait concordé avec le premier jour de vacances! Mais bon, tout s'arrange finalement, n'est-ce pas? Lol, pas grave pour ton chapitre, je sais comment c'est que de pas avoir le temps d'écrire ou de poster. Maintenant, je suis en vacances, c'est vrai, mais la paresse est un autre ennemi, malheureusement. Alors, pour ta fic, t'as du poster un chap maintenant, non? Je suis pas allée voir dernièrement. court se cacher. Et puis pour msn, c'est pas grave alors. On pourra toujours parler via-reviews!

**Alex :** alors alors, par où commencer pour te répondre? Bon, premièrement, comme tu peux voir, Sarah est vivante! Donc j'aurais pas à subir ta terrible veangeance et ton courroux sans limite, fiouuuu! Sinon, quand t'as dit que Gandalf était allé la chercher, t'étais pas bien loin de la vérité, finalement! De toutes façons, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais dans le film il y a trois aigles, donc un pour Frodon, un pour Sam et un pour Sarah. Alors ça tombe bien! Et puis encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur de tes compliments… ça motive pas mal pour l'écriture. Pour les Havres Gris, Frodon va partir, mais ce n'est pas parce que Sarah est morte, mais parce que…. Enfin tu verras bien, je ne vais rien dire ici! Allez, encore merci, et à la prochaine! Namarie.

**Nimrodel de la Lorien :** okay! Merci beaucoup pour tes 10 reviews. Je te mets la réponse ici même si tu risques pas de la lire de si tôt. Je trouve que tes conseils sont vraiment instructutifs, mais je ne peux pas vraiment changer le début. Ce qui est fait est fait, et puis, comme c'est ma première fic, c'est sûr que dans les premiers chaps, il y a des trucs qui clochent, mais ça devrait s'améliorer vers la fin. Enfin, tu verras et tu jugeras, lol! Bon, sinon à part ça, passe de bonnes vacances!


	44. La Communauté réunie

Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé un petit message personnel, lol! alors, c'est juste pour vous dire que maintenant je réponds aux reviews avec l'outil de fanfiction. j'espère qu'il marche bien et que vous avez tous reçu votre rar sans problèmes! Walla, maintenant enjoy this chapter!

**La Communauté réunie ****

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Frodon, croyant à la mort de Sarah, connaît un long moment de désespoir et de désitérêt vis-à-vis de la vie, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf lui apprenne que Sarah a en fait survécu. Bien à l'abris dans Minas Tirith, Frodon visite Sarah dans sa chambre, et les retrouvailles sont joyeuses. Sarah raconte à Frodon ce qui lui est arrivé dans la montagne de feu, et les deux hobbits sont bouleversés face à ce souvenir. Mais finalement, le passé est le passé, et ils sont ensemble à présent. Mais est-ce que tout malheur est vraiment banni à tout jamais de leur vie?

* * *

_

Alors que Frodon et Sarah étaient ainsi enlacés, la porte de la chambre d'ouvrit soudainement sur Gandalf, qui resta sur le seuil à la vue des deux hobbits. Lentement, un sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire auquel Frodon répondit, quoiqu'avec une certaine note de culpabilité au souvenir de son attitude envers le magicien.

- Qui est-ce? – murmura Sarah.

- Gandalf – répondit-il.

Si Sarah n'avait pas le bandeau, les autres auraient sûrement pu voir ses yeux s'arrondir.

- Il est vivant? Comment ça se fait? Il est tombé avec le Balrog, non?

Puis, se rappelant que Gandalf était dans la même pièce qu'elle :

- C'est vraiment vous, Gandalf?

- Oui, Sarah, c'est moi. Comme je l'avais déjà expliqué à Frodon, j'ai été renvoyé sur la Terre du Milieu parce que ma tâche n'était pas encore achevée.

Sarah resta un moment sans paroles, puis sourit largement dans la direction où elle estimait que le magicien devait être.

- Par Eru que j'aimerai vous voir, Gandalf. Ne pouvez-vous pas m'enlever ce bandeau?

Frodon crut voir une expression sombre passer sur le visage du magicien, mais elle disparut très vite. Intrigué, il posa un regard insistant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. Soudain, Gandalf parut très fatigué. Frodon eut soudain un peu peur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le vieux magicien s'assit sur le lit, songea un instant prendre la main de Sarah, mais finalement y renonça. Il sembla chercher des mots avec lesquels il pourrait commencer à parler.

- Sarah, vous aviez fait preuve d'un courage indicible tout au long de cette quête, vous aviez souffert maintes épreuves mais vous les aviez vaincues, avec cet esprit inébranlable qu'est le vôtre.

Le sourire de la hobbite s'effaça quelque peu, intriguée qu'elle était par les paroles du magicien.

- Euh… je suppose que oui.

- Je vous demande de faire une nouvelle fois preuve de courage, vous en sentez vous capable?

Sarah ne souriait plus du tout à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Toutes ces paroles lui avaient donné le tournis à présent. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Dire « oui » serait mentir, dire « non » serait faire preuve de lâcheté.

- Peut-être – fit-elle prudemment. Venez-en au fait, Gandalf.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Je considère ça comme un « oui ». Sarah, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. Vous vous êtes sûrement cognée à la tête avant que vous ne tombiez inconsciente. Quand je vous ai récupérée avec les aigles, c'était un simple bleu sur votre front, mais les guérisseurs ont dit que le choc a… qu'il a…

- Qu'il a quoi?

Sarah était effrayée à présent. Elle sentait un drôle de nœud dans son estomac. Gandalf inspira profondément et laissa échapper les mots qui allaient bouleverser sa vie :

- Le choc semble vous avoir fait perdre la vue.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant dans la chambre. Sarah eut l'impression que ces nouvelles étaient comme un coup d'assomoir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire le magicien. Il y avait sûrement une erreur quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas être aveugle! Malgré elle, les souvenirs refluèrent de nouveau : comment les objets avaient commencé à devenir flous après le choc, comment une sorte d'obscurité avait peu à peu envahi ses yeux… Et maintenant, derrière ce bandeau, régnait des ténèbres bien plus profondes que la nuit. Pas la moindre lumière, pas la moindre lueur. Elle sentit un désespoir absolu l'envahir tandis que le monde s'effrondrait sous ses pieds.

- Oh non… non, non, non, non… - gémit-elle en agrippant son bandeau.

Tout à coup, elle étouffait dans cette obscurité, elle voulait de la lumière! Absolument! Sinon elle allait mourir!

- Non! NON! – sanglota-t-elle en essayant d'arracher le bandeau.

Avant que Gandalf puisse intervenir, le bandeau glissa et tomba sur les couvertures. Le visage de Sarah était inondé de larmes, et un bleu à l'apparence assez terrible se trouvait sur son front, juste au dessus de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de véritable blessure. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on simple bleu pouvait cacher tant de mal? Sarah cligna les yeux, puis essuya furieusement ses larmes. Elle sentait que le bandeau n'était plus là, mais l'obscurité demeurait, plus profonde que jamais. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle frottait ses yeux encore et encore. Gandalf lui saisit les bras et tonna :

- Sarah! Le problème ne réside pas dans vos yeux!

Sarah cessa de se débattre et retomba en arrière, aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffons. Anéantie, elle pleurait ; sa poitrine se soulevait à toute vitesse et elle essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Frodon s'arracha à sa stupeur et la serra fort, fort contre sa poitrine ; aussitôt, Sarah se pressa contre lui comme un chaton égaré. Le regard de Frodon croisa celui du magicien, et il n'y lut que tristesse. Il se détourna de lui, bouleversé, et entreprit de dessiner de grands cercles sur le dos de sa compagne. Sarah était tendue et elle respirait comme si elle étouffait. Elle glissa ses mains entre eux et Frodon croyait qu'elle allait le repousser, mais elle attrapa les bords de sa chemise et s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces. Frodon coinça sa tête sous son menton et pressa le plus près possible contre lui la forme recroquevillée de la hobbite, tout en se sentant malheureux pour elle.Aucun des deux ne remarqua le départ de Gandalf.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Frodon se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi ; il devait être fatigué d'avoir veillé presque la moitié de la nuit. Sarah était enroulée dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Tous les deux avaient glissés dans le sommeil dans leur position assise, le dos contre le mur. Frodon leva lentement la tête et sentit que même dans son sommeil, Sarah serrait sa chemise entre ses mains contractées. Même endormie, elle avait l'air triste, malheureuse, anxieuse. Frodon se sentit vraiment très mal, pour elle, pour tout ce qu'elle avait souffert et pour tout ce qu'elle devrait encore souffrir.

Il vit ses cheveux coupés court et de façon inégale, qui encadrait son visage. Il ne l'avait jamais vue les cheveux aussi court, et c'était un peu bizarre. Il y avait aussi des cicatrices sur son cou, sur ses mains. Frodon repoussa une mèche derrière ses oreilles et la regarda, attristé et bouleversé par l'état où elle se trouvait. Puis, il effaça du doigt les petites rides de lassitude qui couraient le long de son front. Ceci étant fait, elle sembla plus détendue, mais aussi immensément jeune et fragile. Au contact de Frodon, elle tourna la tête de côté, poussa un petit soupir, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle les ferma tout de suite. Une expression de désespoir absolu se peignit sur ses traits.

- Sarah.

- Frodon?

Il croyait qu'elle n'allait pas en dire plus, mais elle chuchota, résignée :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

Elle retourna dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Ma petite Sarah – murmura-t-il – tu es toujours toi, tu n'as pas changée pour moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais en quelque sorte, je comprends.

- Tu es la personne la plus susceptible de me comprendre, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai jamais imaginé une vie comme ça. Je croyais qu'après les nuages du Mordor, je pourrais retourner à la lumière et à tout ce qu'elle représente. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis condamnée à vivre dans cette obscurité, pour toujours. C'est au delà de tout ce que je pouvais craindre parce que j'ai toujours détesté l'obscurité. Comme si j'avais toujours su que ceci allait être mon destin.

Elle avait parlé lentement, avec résignation, avec peine.

Tout à coup, elle leva la tête vers lui, et Frodon put plonger son regard dans ses yeux noisette pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Ils étaient comme ceux d'une personne normale, sauf qu'il y manquait quelque chose : cette lueur brillante comme une étoile quand la lumière était reflétée par la prunelle. Cette lueur s'était volatilisée à présent, laissant ses yeux vides et sombres. Mais son visage trahissait une anxiété sans bornes, comme si une terrible révélation s'était faite dans son esprit.

- Frodon! Je ne peux pas te voir! Je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir! – il y avait une angoisse terrible dans sa voix – je ne pourrais pas le supporter! Oh non oh non oh non…

- Chut, calme-toi… calme-toi…

Il balaya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Il savait que c'était vrai, il essaya de se mettre à sa place, de ressentir ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais c'était trop dur à imaginer. Sarah n'avait plus de larmes à verser, mais sa détresse était presque palpable. Frodon ne savait que faire, à part la serrer, la serrer contre lui, sans jamais la lâcher, pour lui dire qu'il était là. Sarah prit sa main et la serra très très fort dans la sienne. Frodon sentit ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, même si Sarah ne pouvait pas le voir. Il devait se montrer fort en cet instant, fort pour lui, pour elle, pour tous les deux. Il baissa la tête pour embrassa Sarah sur le front, sur les joues, sur ses yeux fermés. Sous ses baisers, elle sembla se calmer un peu.

Sarah se rapprocha encore plus de lui, et posa de nouveau sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Est-ce que c'est la nuit? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix terriblement jeune.

- Non, il est presque midi.

- En quelle saison sommes-nous?

Frodon regarda par la fenêtre, voyant un ciel bleu et éclatant qui surplombait des bâtiments d'un blanc de nacre qui brillaient de mille feux.

- En printemps.

- Pourquoi ai-je si froid? – lui demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Je ne pense pas que cette sensation subsistera longtemps. Bientôt, nous pourrons aller dehors. Tu pourras sentir la chaleur du soleil et la caresse du vent sur ta peau. Même si tu ne peux plus les voir, tu pourras les sentir, plus intensément et plus profondément que jamais. Utilise tes autres sens, Sarah, et redécouvre ce monde.

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose…- fit-elle, moins désespérée, cependant.

- Non, plus rien ne sera identique, mais il faut continuer à vivre en profitant de ce qui nous reste.

Sarah ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le visage de Frodon sans le voir, mais ce dernier pouvait être sûr que s'il devait y avoir une lueur, cela aurait été une lueur de détermination.

- Oui, je sais, mais…

Elle pensait à toutes les difficultés qu'elle allait confronter. Les choses les plus simples deviendraient soudain des tâches au dessus de ses forces, comme marcher, se déplacer sans trébucher, trouver des choses, faire la cuisine, écrire, lire… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait finir par accomplir ces tâches, à la manière des aveugles, mais rien ne serait plus pareil. Il y aurait toujours cette frustration, ce désespoir, de dépendre sur quelqu'un pour les choses courantes. Frodon sembla deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Le début est toujours difficile, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour quoi que ce soit. Si tu as besoin d'intimité, de rester seule, tu n'auras qu'à le dire, et je veillerai à ce qu'il en soit ainsi.

Frodon trouvait cela douloureux de la laisser, rien que pour quelques instants, mais il savait que Sarah aurait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, seule. La hobbite le remercia sincèrement d'une caresse.

- Je le sais – fit-elle – je ne le sais que trop bien, Frodon. J'ai confiance en toi.

Frodon se sentit touché ; Sarah était forte, elle arriverait à surmonter ce cauchemar.

- Tu as faim? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un repas décent – dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

- Je n'ai pas tellement faim…

- Mange un peu quand même. Pense au plaisir de goûter un simple pain, ou de boire un verre de jus.

- C'est d'accord, alors – fit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Frodon l'embrassa sur le front, et lui promit de revenir vite. Sa main était sur la poignet de la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement. Merry et Pippin apparurent dans l'embrasure et restèrent interloqués un moment, à la vue de Frodon. Soudain, Merry poussa un hurlement de joie et se jeta au cou de son ami.

- Merry! Pippin!

- Frodon, mon vieux! T'es un héros!

Frodon ressentit un tel élan de joie à la vue de ses amis, qu'il les serra tous les deux contre lui tellement fort que Pippin se plaignit de ses côtes.

- Faut pas que tu me les casses non plus! Je ne suis pas passé par un intendant fou et des tas d'Orques ensanglantés pour mourir par excès d'affection.

Frodon et Merry étaient tous les deux en train de rire et de se donner des tapes sur le dos, et Pippin se joignit à eux.

- Nous sommes venus voir Sarah – fit Merry, plus sérieux.

- Nous avons appris qu'elle… - Pippin se mordit la lèvre – c'est terrible!

Frodon poussa un soupir.

- Je sais.

- Frodon? Est-ce que c'est… - leur parvint la voix de Sarah.

Merry et pippin se précipitèrent dans la chambre et devant son lit. Elle se tenait les yeux fermés, une expression d'espoir sur le visage. Les deux hobbits en eurent un coup au cœur. Pippin se lança sur le lit et la serra contre lui.

- Sarah…

- Pippin?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je t'ai manqué, hein?

Merry l'arracha à l'étreinte de Pippin et la serra à son tour.

- Merry?

- Oui! Et avoue que je t'ai manqué plus que Pippin.

Sarah sourit du coin des lèvres, un sourire triste.

- Vous m'avez terriblement manqué tous les deux. Tant de fois, je me suis demandée ce que vous étiez devenus. Et dire qu'on ne s'est plus vus depuis l'attaque des Uruk-hai! Ça a l'air de s'être passé des siècles auparavant – fit-elle sincèrement.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis! – souffla Pippin en la regardant tristement.

Frodon se joignit à eux, toute pensée pour la nourriture oubliée.

- Et si tu nous racontais un peu? – proposa-t-il.

Merry et Pippin s'échangèrent un long retard hésitant, puis Merry dit en regardant Sarah.

- Tu veux l'entendre, copine? Ou peut-être que tu préfères te reposer?

- Allez-y – fit-elle.

- C'est très très très très très long – les avertit Merry.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par votre histoire? – proposa Pippin.

- Oh, elle est encore plus longue – répondit Sarah.

- Tout à fait exact. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas la fin. Comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés ici? – demanda Frodon.

- Les aigles! – s'exclama Pippin – tu ne te rappelles pas d'eux?

- Euh… non. Mon dernier souvenir est…

C'était douloureux, mais il le dit quand même :

- J'étais sur un rocher avec Sam, et on venait de voir exploser la montagne, et… je ne savais pas ce qu'était advenu de Sarah, et j'ai perdu connaissance.

Des trois, ce fut Sarah qui comprit ce qu'il avait dû ressentir.

- Désolée si je t'ai tellement inquiétée, je pensais moi-même que j'étais morte – fit-elle à l'adresse de Frodon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, puisque tu es là maintenant.

Merry et Pippin s'échangèrent un regard. La relation entre eux semblait différente de celle qu'ils entretenaient avant que la communauté ne se sépare. « On leur fait la remarque? » demanda le regard de Pippin. « Plus tard. Les histoires d'abord » lui répondit le regard de Merry.

- Hum, hum, alors… si vous nous racontiez tout ça… mais depuis le début? – se risqua à demander Pippin.

Frodon détacha son regard de Sarah.

- La vôtre d'abord!

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est pleine d'aventures et de danger. Qui est cet intendant fou dont tu parlais, Pippin? – s'enquit Sarah.

Cela fontionna à merveille.

- Ah, mais le père de Boromir et de Faramir, l'intendant de la cité de Minas Tirith, où nous sommes actuellement.

- On est à Minas Tirith? – s'écrièrent Frodon et Sarah en même temps.

- Ouaip! C'est bien la légendaire et magnifique cité des Rois.

- Et on est venus en aigle? – s'étonna Sarah.

- Attendez, ce sont les aigles de Bilbon, non?

- Oulà! On se calme avec les questions. Oui, vous êtes venus en aigle, et oui, ce sont les aigles dans l'histoire de Bilbon – répondit Merry.

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que les deux histoires sont liées – souffla Sarah.

- Et elles le sont! – déclara Frodon.

- Bon, on ne va pas interrompre Pippin de son histoire – déclara Sarah.

- Oui, donc, comme je disais. Tout a commencé quand les Uruks nous ont enlevés, Merry et moi. Après une course de tous les diables à travers collines et vallées, moi en tout cas, j'étais douloureux à force d'être balloté sur le dos de ces montres puants.

- Tout à fait d'accord – ajouta Merry – ils auraient pas pu faire des armures en coton?

- Après, on s'est arrêtés pour la nuit et les Orques se sont mis à couper des branches aux arbres de la forêt de Fangorn.

- Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

- Oui, Merry et moi avons entendu des grognements à vous glacer les sangs depuis l'intérieur de la forêt. On s'est rappelés de ces histoires qu'on racontait sur la Vieille Forêt près de chez nous, comme quoi certains arbres pouvaient parler, et même se déplacer. Ensuite, une horde de cavaliers avec des lances et des épées est venue. Les cavaliers ont surpris les Orques et les ont tous tués. Merry et moi avons failli y passer nous aussi, mais on a rampé, on a coupé nos cordes et on s'est enfui dans la forêt. C'était l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus étouffant…

- N'oublie pas l'Orque, Pippin.

- J'y venais, j'y venais! C'était l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus étouffant où j'ai jamais été, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était…

- L'orque! – s'exclama Frodon, avec un clin d'œil à un Pippin déçu d'avoir manqué son effet.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Franchement Merry, t'as gâché tout le suspense. Bref, un Orque nous poursuivait, l'épée à la main. Il nous a vu et a crié de sa voix gargouillante… Merry, imite-le s'il te plaît.

- « Venez ici! Que je fasse des trous d'asticots dans votre ventre si tendre… » - fit Merry d'une voix absolument niaiseuse.

- Alors Merry m'a dit de grimper sur un arbre, et j'ai obéi. Mais l'arbre s'est révélé être un Ent, un berger de la forêt. Il a tué l'Orque en l'écrasant d'un pied et a attrapé Merry. C'était franchement inconfortable d'être tenu dans sa main…

- Mais le plus horrible – grimaça Merry - je me le rappelle encore, c'est que j'avais une envie foutrement pressante de pisser. Alors à chaque fois que l'Ent serrait son étreinte, c'était l'enfer total! Et ce Pippin qui lui a demandé dans quel camp il se trouvait. Ça l'a mis sacrément en colère et il a juste pressé mon ventre jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que ça allait exploser. J'ai un souvenir très flou ce qu'il a dit après, mais tout à coup il a relâché sa prise et je suis tombé par terre. Le soulagement fut teeellement intense que j'ai pas tout de suite remarqué le magicien blanc…

- Ah, c'est pour ça! Je me rappelle bien que sur le moment, je m'étais dit : Par ma barbe! Ma réapparition lui fait si peu d'effet que ça? – leur parvint une voix forte depuis la porte.

- Gandalf! – la voix de Merry semblait honteuse.

- Mais je vois que j'arrive à temps pour une histoire? – reprit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Merry, qui répondit par un grand sourire.

Le magicien tira une chaise à lui, et s'assit à côté du lit. Les quatre hobbits étaient tous assis ou couchés sur le lit. Frodon en profita pour détailler le visage du vieux magicien ; ses visites antérieures n'avaient pas de offert des occasions favorables pour une examination physique, mais à présent le hobbit se sentait le cœur plus en paix. Le magicien semblait plus vieux, mais aussi plus fort, plus enflammé à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux entièrement blancs, d'un blanc argenté, se répandaient sur ses épaules et se confondaient presque avec sa tunique entièrement blanche elle aussi. Ses yeux d'acier étaient maintenant illuminés par un sourire bienveillant ; son visage portait maintes traces de douleur et de soucis antérieurs, mais ses traits étaient détendus et souriants à présent.

Gandalf sentit que Frodon l'observait, et il le consulta à son tour de la tête aux pieds.

- Eh bien, mon jeune ami, vous vous sentez mieux?

Frodon hocha lentement la tête, puis sourit tout à coup.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire, mais c'est merveilleux de vous revoir.

Il se rappela qu'il avait prononcé des mots similaires ce jour lointain, dans la Comté, juste avant le soir de l'anniversaire de son oncle. Il était stupéfiant comment certaines choses se déroulaient en boucle, comme un cycle éternel. Gandalf lui répondit par un petit mouvement de la main que Frodon n'arriva pas tout à fait à interpréter. Mais après tout, Gandalf était énigmatique ; personne ne pouvait prétendre le comprendre tout à fait.

- Sarah? – s'enquit doucement le magicien.

- Je vais bien – répondit cette dernière, se tournant de manière incertaine dans la direction de Gandalf – enfin, aussi bien que ma condition puisse me permettre de l'être.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton grave, mais il n'y avait pas trace de la profonde détresse qu'elle avait ressenti à l'annoncement de son malheur. Elle commençait dfficilement mais progressivement à supporter ce fardeau. Gandalf vit cette force en elle, et il parut satisfait.

- Je n'en doute pas. Veuillez poursuivre avec votre récit, maître Touque – le pria-t-il.

- Hum, hum, oui euh, donc je disais qu'on avait rencontré Gandalf et qu'il avait demandé à Sylvebarbe (c'est le nom de l'Ent) de nous prendre avec lui, où nous serions en sécurité, quoique ça nous a quand même conduits à Orthanc, pas vrai Merry?

- Oui Pippin, mais là tu as sauté plusieurs épisodes.

- Franchement, il n'y a rien d'intéressant après, juste cette attente in-ter-mi-na-ble à la Chambre des Ents. Je veux passer à la prise d'Orthanc, moi!

- Oui Pip' – expliqua Merry patiemment – mais Frodon et Sarah ne vont pas comprendre, vois-tu? Alors il faut que tu expliques tout. D'ailleurs, aies un peu patience Pip'. Ne te rappelles-tu l'un des dictons préférés de Sylvaberbe? Ne soyez pas hâtif!

Et tous les deux éclatèrent soudain de rire en se donnant des claques dans le dos. En voyant les expressions interloquées sur les visages de Frodon et de Sarah, et le sourcil haussé de Gandalf, ils rirent de plus belle, en se tenant le ventre.

- Euh… d'accord… - fit Sarah – je pense qu'on ne va jamais arriver au bout de cette histoire.

- Ouais, définitivement – acquiesça Frodon.

Puis il joignit son rire à celui des deux hobbits ; Sarah ne comprenait rien, mais elle sentit sa tristesse s'envoler quelque peu. Le rire de ses amis apportaient une nouvelle lumière dans son existence si noire. C'était une autre sorte de lumière, qui éclarait son âme et la rendait aussi légère qu'une bulle de savon. Elle pouvait être heureuse si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait apprendre à connaître le monde autour d'elle d'une autre façon, plus profonde, plus complète. La vue n'était pas tout, et elle allait le prouver, aux autres et à elle-même. Un vrai sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, s'épanouit en un petit rire joyeux. Puis l'hilarité les prit tous et ils passèrent les prochains moments à se raconter des blagues et à rire pour tout et pour rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans leur petit monde de bonheur. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, dont l'œil étonné les balayait tour à tour, glissait sur les visages radieux.

- Ma foi – fit Aragorn – je m'attendais à trouver une seule personne dans cette chambre.

Sarah reconnut sa voix tout de suite, et une émotion poignante saisit son cœur.

- Grands Pas! Euh, enfin, Aragorn!

Aragorn s'agenouilla à côté du lit et prit la main de la hobbite dans les siennes.

- Sarah – fit-il tout simplement.

- Je… je pensais ne plus vous revoir, mais vous voilà! Juste devant moi! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour vous voir.

Aragorn serra la main de Sarah plus fort.

- Moi aussi. Cela me désole de constater que je sois incapable de vous guérir, comme j'ai guéri tant de soldats durant la guerre.

Malgré tout, Sarah était heureuse de le revoir. Aragorn se remit debout, non sans serrer fermement la main de Frodon également.

- Je suppose que vous êtes roi maintenant? – fit Sarah.

- Non, pas encore. Mais bientôt. Le peuple m'acclame. J'imagine que j'ai fui mon devoir assez longtemps, et avec la mort de l'intendant, je dois assumer mes responsabilités et prendre la cité en main.

- L'intendant fou? – demanda Frodon avec un sourire.

Aragorn essaya de supprimer son sourire, mais il échoua.

- Eh bien, Denethor avait été secoué par tous les évènements qui se passaient. Cela l'a bouleversé immensément. Je n'étais pas là à ce moment, donc je ne peux pas le juger, mais sans doute exagérez-vous quelque peu, Pippin?

- Il était fou dans tous les sens du terme – s'entêta Pippin – je l'ai vu vouloir brûler vif son propre fils. Et puis, il communiquait avec Sauron, non?

- Il utilisait le Palantir. Sauron l'a en effet influencé à voir certaines choses mais pas d'autres.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, il avait perdu la tête.

- Pauv' gars – fit Merry en secouant la tête.

- Bon, Merry, toi tu ne le connaissais même pas.

- Pauv' gars tout de même.

Pippin soupira.

- Écoute Merry, si tu l'avais connu, tu ne dirais certainement pas une chose pareille. Ne t'ai-je pas raconté tous les trucs dégueulasses qu'il a faits?

Alors que les deux hobbits se chamâillaient sur le sujet, comme au bon vieux temps, et que Aragorn s'entretenait momentanément avec Gandalf, Sarah tira Frodon par la manche.

- Alors – chuchota-t-elle – il est comment, Aragorn?

Frodon le détailla du regard.

- Première impression : il est plus propre.

Sarah pouffa.

- Ok, continue.

- Mais sinon, wow, je suis vraiment impressioné. Je me rappelle avoir discerné en lui cette lueur noble et royale, quand il était encore un rôdeur. Mais là, carrément, il irradie de cette noblesse, et d'une plus grande confiance en lui-même. Ses yeux sont directs, sévères mais francs. Ils sont toujours aussi perçants comme pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de mentir en sa présence. Et puis, ses poses, son attitude, tout incite à plus de respect. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, je serais franchement intimidé. Et puis ses vêtements… ils lui vont comme un gant. Il porte une chemise rouge et une tunique noire par dessus, avec une ceinture noire elle aussi. Ça fait encore plus ressortir sa noblesse. Je pense qu'il me faudra m'accoutumer à sa nouvelle apparence. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'a pas tellement changé que ça, je trouve. Dans un sens, il est toujours Grand Pas.

Sarah hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je me l'imagine tout à fait. Tu décris très bien, Frodon. Je pense que, finalement, tu ne serais pas mal dans le rôle d'observateur pour moi.

- Quoi, tu en avais douté? – s'écria Frodon d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Non, pas du tout – répliqua-t-elle sincèrement.

Merry et Pippin avait fini leur ardente discussion et regardaient Frodon et Sarah avec un sourire identique.

- Quoi? – demanda Frodon.

- On pariait, Merry et moi.

- Sur…?

- C'est pas un vrai pari, parce qu'en fait on est tous d'accord.

- Mais c'est quoi le sujet?

- Ben… c'est-à-dire… C'est toi qui le dis, Merry.

- Hein? Bon, d'accord, alors sérieusement, Frodon. Vous êtes amoureux Sarah et toi, non?

- Oui – répondit Frodon sans hésitation.

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent, tandis qu'Aragorn et Gandalf faisaient semblant de poursuivre leur conversation tout en leur lançant des œillades amusées. Merry était interdit, il croyait que son copain Frodon allait tourner autour du pot. Ou en tout cas, le Frodon qu'il connaîssait, le petit hobbit timide, l'aurait fait. Pippin s'approcha de Sarah et chuchota :

- C'est vrai?

- Oui – répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ça alors! – s'exclama Merry – disons que personne ne se serait attendu à ce que vous finissiez ensemble.

- Vous allez choquer toute la Comté et faire parler de vous pendant cent ans – renchérit Pippin.

- Mais – se défendit Sarah – personne ne peut prévoir ces choses-là. Ce sont les chemins imprévisibles du coeur.

- Moi je l'avais prévu – fit Aragorn, cessant définitivement de simuler une conversation avec le magicien.

- Ah oui? Moi aussi, j'avais prévu une chose. Arwen et vous – fit Frodon de façon nonchalante.

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, puis la ferma.

- C'est exact – fit-il enfin.

- Vous allez vous marier? – s'exclama Pippin.

- Jeune Touque! – tonna Gandalf.

Aragorn regarda Pippin, puis haussa des épaules et fit oui de la tête.

- Cool! – fit le hobbit en sautant sur le lit.

Aragorn rosit un peu, mais il semblait content.

- J'ai toujours aimé les mariages – poursuivit Pippin – tant d'amour dans l'air… et tant de bouffe!

Le futur roi du Gondor transperça le hobbit de se regard perçant. À ce moment, Legolas et Gimli apparurent tour à tour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils avaient tous les deux des vêtements neufs et ils étaient bien peignés, surtout Legolas. Les cheveux hirsutes de Gimli étaient tressés, et sa barbe ressortait fièrement sous son menton. Il frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains en voyant Frodon et Sarah. Le regard du premier s'illumina ; eux aussi allaient bien! Ils vinrent tour à tour saluer le hobbit, puis serrer la main de Sarah. Ils n'exprimèrent pas leurs condoléances, mais l'intensité qu'ils mirent dans ce geste remplaça tous les mots. Frodon se lança dans leur description et leur attitude et Sarah l'écouta, ravie. L'elfe semblait toujours aussi bienveillant, et le nain aussi drôle et grognon. Bientôt la chambre se remplit du bouhaha des voix tandis que chaque personne voulait raconter une anecdote de leurs aventures. Sarah put mettre en place certaines pièces de puzzle et reconstituer un peu l'histoire de la guerre de l'Anneau. Merry et Pippin, ne pouvant se faire entendre, ou capter entièrement l'attention d'un auditeur, commencèrent à se jeter sur le lit à qui mieux mieux, tout en poussant des cris de joie. Sur ces entrefaites, arriva Sam. Il était, comme Frodon et Sarah, vêtue d'une tunique blanche-beige, propre et légère. Tout d'abord, personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence, sauf Frodon.

- Sam est là – chuchota-t-il à Sarah.

Sarah leva la tête en direction de la porte, sentant une ombre cacher sa joie à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir son ami. Les regards de Frodon et de Sam se croisèrent, et quelque chose de profond passa entre eux. Ils avaient vécu tous les trois tellement de choses ensemble, qu'il était inutile de crier de joie ou de sauter sur place. Sam sourit doucement, puis s'avança vers le lit. Frodon et lui se donnèrent une forte accolade.

- M. Frodon… - commença-t-il.

- Plus de monsieur entre nous, Sam.

- Mais… je suis toujours votre jardinier. L'Ancien…

- L'Ancien dira ce qu'il voudra, tu es beaucoup plus mon ami que mon jardinier maintenant.

Sam sourit.

- D'accord.

Ensuite, il serra Sarah contre lui et lui donna des tapes affectueuses dans le dos.

- Une chose est sûre, en voilà une que je suis heureux de retrouver. Et je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu peux compter sur moi pour n'importe quoi.

- Oui, Sam, je sais.

- Il me semble que je suis le dernier – fit alors Sam en tournant vers les autres.

- Oui, vous avez dormi plus que de raison, jeune hobbit. Mais on vous pardonne pour aujourd'hui parce que c'est un jour spécial – grogna le Nain.

- Pour sûr que c'est spécial – approuva Sam.

- Il me semble que la Communauté est de nouveau réunie – annonça Gandalf solennellement.

- Boromir ne peut pas être parmi nous, malheureusement, mais remercions les Valars de nous avoir permis de nous revoir, nous, les neuf membres restants de la Communauté – ajouta Aragorn.

Merry et Pippin, Frodon et Sarah, Sam et Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli, tous acquiescèrent ; puis Pippin gâcha le moment de solennité avec un clair et pertinent : « J'ai faim, pas vous? ».

* * *

**RAR**

**Julia Baggins :** Bon, je sais que c'est interdit maintenant, mais je te laisse quand même ma réponse aux reviews ici, puisque tu m'as laissé une review anonyme et que je ne sais pas comment te joindre. La prochaine fois, si tu veux un rar dans le style fanfiction, laisse moi ton adresse email :p! Voilà, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es contente que Sarah soit finalement en vie! Et puis, je ne pense pas que je vais écrire le passage sur le lavage de la Comté puisqu'il n'y a pas ça dans la film, et que moi je veux suivre le film jusqu'à la fin, à part peut-être pour certains petits écarts. Rooh, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû faire que Frodon demande aussi à Gandy où est son cher Sam, mais j'avais pensé que puisqu'il était mort de douleur pour la « mort » de Sarah, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Et je suis trop contente que ça ait coincidé avec la période de Noel! C'est en effet un beau petit cadeau pour toi, ma chère lectrice fidèle, lol! Allez, maintenant je te laisse, et je te souhaite une très bonne année 2006 en retard! Bisous et namarie!


	45. Le poison de l'amertume

**Le poison de l'amertume

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
_Dans sa chambre, Sarah se ressaisit de la mauvaise nouvelle que lui a donnée Gandalf en présence de Frodon. Peu de temps après, ils sont rejoints par Merry et Pippin qu'ils ont beaucoup de joie à retrouver. Eux-mêmes sont rejoints graduellement par Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Sam. La communauté réunie de nouveau passe un joyeux moment dans la petite chambre, et même Sarah se trouve réjouie suite à la magie des retoruvailles. Mais être aveugle n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier si facilement...

* * *

_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis que les hobbits étaient à Minas Tirith. Le printemps se voyait de plus en plus effacé derrière une douce chaleur annonciatrice des jours plus chauds. Les pieds de Sarah étaient guéris et elle pouvait se lever et faire quelques pas dans sa chambre. Souvent, Frodon et elle sortaient le soir pour faire une petite marche dans la cité blanche. Le hobbit guidait sa compagne en lui tenant le bras, et chuchotait doucement quand il fallait tourner, monter ou descendre des marches. Ainsi, ils purent faire le tour complet de la cité, du cercle inférieur jusqu'au pic que formait la saillie de son dernière étage. L'Arbre Blanc voyait ses branches se remplir peu à peu de fleurs blanches et délicates, dont la corolle était légèrement teintée de rose. Elles dégageaient un parfum de printemps, de vie et de douceur qui remplissaient l'atmosphère. Les hommes qui la gardaient, avec leurs armures scintillantes et leurs chapeaux redressés, se postaient fièrement aux quatre coins de la pelouse verte où poussait l'Arbre Blanc. Orgueilleux et immobiles, ils gardaient le symbole précieux et régénéré de la puissance du Gondor et de son futur roi.

Sarah ne voyait pas cela, mais Frodon lui décrivait tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce que lui-même ressentait ou en pensait, laissant l'imagination de la hobbite faire le reste. Au début, Sarah avait peur de se déplacer, même avec Frodon, et elle ressentait de la détresse en sentant le soleil la caresser de ses rayons sans être aveuglée par son leur éclat. Mais comme au bout de toute mauvaise chose, on finit par s'en accoutumer, Sarah devint graduellement plus à l'aise à marcher dans l'incertitude de ses propres ténèbres.

Aussi, les premiers jours, quand les hobbits passaient dans les rues de la cité, les hommes et les femmes inclinaient leur tête en leur direction, leur souriaient, ou fourraient divers objets ou nourriture dans leurs bras, faisant la sourde oreille à leurs protestations. Chez Merry et Pippin, les protestations devinrent de plus en plus rares à la vue des petits pains cuits au four, de la confiture, des pommes et du miel. Bientôt, ces deux hobbits se familiarisèrent avec le peuple et établirent plusieurs relations d'amitié avec les enfants, qui trouvaient curieux leur petite taille et leur voix d'adulte. Une vieille femme très gentille et sa petite-fille, aidèrent Sarah à réarranger ses cheveux, en les coupants selon un dégradé qui permettait de mettre en valeur son visage et de cacher les cicatrices sur sa nuque. La jeune femme, Serena, l'aida aussi à trouver des vêtements qui étaient à sa taille. Rapidement, elles devinrent amies, et Sarah trouvait agréable de lui parler de ses aventures et de son peuple.

Un jour, Serena lui apprit qu'elle avait eu une amie qui était aveugle depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne s'en formalisait plus, puisqu'elle ne se rappelait plus très bien la période de son enfance quand elle pouvait encore voir. Sarah avait trouvé cela immensément triste, et avait pensé farouchement que quoi qu'il n'arrive, elle n'oublierait jamais le monde tel qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Mais comment pouvait-elle faire les choses de tous les jours? – avait-elle demandé au bout d'un silence.

- Oh, elle avait appris à se débrouiller avec le toucher et elle se déplaçait presque comme une personne normale. Pour aller dehors, elle avait une canne spéciale qui l'aidait à se mouvoir sans trébucher.

- C'est dur d'apprendre?

- Cela prend du temps, inévitablement. Mais il faut bien le faire pour continuer à vivre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait pendant ses temps libres?

- Oh, pas grand' chose. Elle aimait s'asseoir sur un banc et écouter les conversations des gens, ou les jeux des enfants, ou simplement écouter les bruits de la rue, de la foule qui se déplace. Sinon, elle sait faire de la broderie, et elle peut lire.

- Lire? – s'étonna-t-elle – comment?

- Les livres à brailles. Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas ça dans la Comté? Attends, je vais te montrer.

Sarah l'entendit se lever, fouiller sur une étagère, puis sortir un livre. Elle le lui amena, l'ouvrit, puis guida la main de la hobbite sur les lettres en saillie.

- Ce sont des lettres?

- Oui. Il faut apprendre à les connaître.

Sarah les toucha un long moment, son doigt glissant d'une lettre à l'autre, maladroitement, tout en tentant de tâter les bords et les limites.

- Tu sais lire ça? – demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Non, mais Grandma le sait.

- Pourra-t-elle m'apprendre?

- Mais certainement! Elle est allée faire des courses, mais reviens quand tu veux, et je suis sûre que Grandma sera enchantée de te donner des cours.

Elle soupira, tout en se disant que si elle apprenait à lire ces curieuses lettres en saillie, cela lui ferait une autre activité dans un futur encore indéterminé. Elle caressa encore un peu les lettres moulées, puis ferma le livre.

- Et ton amie… tu parles d'elle au passé. Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Elle est morte durant le siège de la cité. Elle et toute sa famille ont été ensevelis dans les décombres de leur propre maison – déclara-t-elle tristement.

Sarah se sentit tout à coup très fatiguée. Elle ne voulait plus entendre de choses tristes… c'en était trop.

- Merci pour tout! Je reviendrai très certainement un de ces jours – fit-elle en se levant.

- Pas de problème. Grandma et moi, nous t'attendons!

Serena la guida vers la porte de leur petite maison, puis l'amena dehors, jusqu'à un stand de marchands qui appartenait aux voisins et où le reste des hobbits bavardaient avec un bonhomme au visage écarlate et souriant, qui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à ses voisins, fier de constater que son stand avait le privilège d'attirer de tels visiteurs. Frodon vint à leur rencontre et remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire. Sarah s'accrocha à son bras et dit :

- Allons-y, poursuivons notre promenade.

Sur leur route, les gens ne cessaient de les interpeller ou de leur faire des clins d'oeil. Merry et Pippin y répondaient, radieux, le torse bombé, comme des héros de roman. Sarah, Frodon et Sam, plus discrets, souriaient et se hâtaient.

La nouveauté de ces premières semaines, les blagues de Merry et de Pippin, la bonne humeur de Sam, les drôleries de Gimli, le charme de Legolas, les anecdotes d'Aragorn, les grognements de Gandalf, ainsi que les promenades et la gentillesse du peuple du Gondor, avaient tenu l'esprit de Sarah très occupé et très émerveillé. Mais à présent qu'elle s'habituait à ces choses quotidiennes, son esprit vagabondait de plus en plus vers les restrictions que lui imposait son handicap. Malgré elle, malgré ses résolutions, une amertume couvait en elle. Intérieurement, elle ne supportait pas, n'acceptait pas l'injustice de ce qu'elle devait subir chaque jour. À présent, chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait sur un obstacle qu'elle ne pouvait voir, ou qu'elle devait demander à ses amis de lui apporter des choses, ou de l'emmener quelque part, l'humiliation et la colère déferlait en elle, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Ses amis, et surtout Frodon, s'empressaient de satisfaire ses besoins, mais cet empressement l'irritait de plus en plus.

Il y avait des jours, où tout allait plus mal que d'ordinaire, elle tombait dans des moments de dépression, tout en ruminant des pensées noires. Irritable et mélancolique, elle ne voulait parler à personne, ne voulait penser à rien. De peur de faire passer son amertume sur les gens qui lui étaient chers, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, serrait l'oreiller contre sa poitrine et pleurait un peu, en pensant que désormais, sa vie était réduite à cette existence insignifiante. Ses crises pouvaient durer quelques heures ou plus d'un jour, mais à chaque fois, elle passait au travers en se disant qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de courage.

Ce jour-là, elle était couchée sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond de sa chambre, après s'être énervée contre Pippin qui faisait des blagues pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle lui avait dit de s'en aller, lui et ses blagues stupides, et de la laisser en paix. Pippin s'était tu, puis avait répliqué qu'il voulait simplement la distraire, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué que ses plaisanteries n'auraient pas fait sourire un bouffon. Sur ce, elle s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers sa chambre, les deux mains devant elle. Pippin s'était levé d'un bond pour la guider, mais elle l'avait repoussé. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte derrière elle. À présent, étendue sur son lit, elle avait des remords, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir.

_« Mais que m'arrive-t-il?_ – pensa-t-elle avec découragement – _pourquoi suis-je si irritée? Je ne veux pas être irritée! Pourquoi ne puis-je profiter de la vie maintenant que tout va bien? Mais tout ne va pas bien. Je déteste ces ténèbres, je déteste être aveugle, je ne l'ai pas mérité! Personne ne mérite ça! Pourquoi les autres n'ont-ils rien perdu? C'est injuste! »_

Aussitôt, l'egoisme de cette pensée la frappa de pleine fouet. Comment pouvait-elle désirer qu'il soit arrivé malheur à ses amis? Elle refoula les larmes amères qui gonflaient ses paupières. Il ne manquait plus que ça maintenant! Se mettre à pleurer à tout bout de champ!

Tout à coup, troublant ses tourments, on frappa à la porte, et la voix de Frodon lui demanda la permission d'entrer, mais elle se tut. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Frodon insista pourtant, lui disant qu'il avait des choses à lui dire. Sarah, excédée, finit par lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis les pas de Frodon s'éloignèrent lentement. Aussitôt, le cœur de Sarah se serra de culpabilité. Elle voulut sauter en bas du lit, ouvrir la porte à la volée, rattraper le hobbit et se jeter dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était désolée ; mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle restait étendue, les mains crispées sur ses couvertures, écoutant, la bouche amère, les pas de Frodon disparaître peu à peu. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, silencieuses et dont la sensation était déplaisante sur sa peau. Elle resta sans mouvement une heure ou deux, dégoûtée d'elle-même et de la vie.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Elle avait honte, elle se demandait ce qui la prenait ; maintenant que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait enfin jouir entièrement des choses de la vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se coupait peu à peu de cette existence? Elle ne voulait pas que les choses continuassent à se dégrader, mais il y avait des jours où elle ne pouvait réprimer la brusquerie de ses gestes ou l'acidité de ses paroles. Ils venaient à son insu, jaillissaient d'elle, reflets de l'amertume de son âme. Elle voulait en être guérie, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Un espoir pointa timidement en elle qu'elle pourrait peut-être être guérie d'une autre manière… peut-être que sa cécité n'était pas irréversible. Il devait exister, quelque part, un remède à ce mal. Elle supprima cet espoir ; si elle y pensait tout le temps, cela ne ferait qu'assombrir ses jours davantage.

Tout était silencieux autour d'elle, et ses pensées s'égarèrent vers ses amis, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Et tout à coup, quoi qu'ils soient en train de faire, elle eut envie de les rejoindre, de partager leur bonheur, de se réconcilier avec Pippin, d'être dans les bras de Frodon. Le silence de la chambre l'oppressait à présent, l'écrasait sous sa couche épaisse et enveloppante. Elle ne voulait pas que le reste de sa vie se déroule entre quatre murs qui dressaient une barrière de silence et de solitude.

Elle rassembla ses esprits et décida d'aller prendre son dîner avec ses amis. En poussant un soupir, elle sauta hors du lit et s'approcha machinalement de la commode où elle saisit une brosse à cheveux. Elle commençait à savoir comment se déplacer dans sa propre chambre, et elle en était fière, mais ce jour-là, même cette petite victoire lui paraissait terne et puérile. Il y avait une glace devant elle, et elle y plaqua sa paume pour sentir sa surface polie et froide. Elle aurait voulu s'y mirer, mais ce désir lui était désormais interdit. Elle y appuya son front et sentit la froideur de la glace se répandre sur sa peau, rafraîchissant ses idées. Un souvenir germa dans sa mémoire, datant d'il y a deux jours.

**Flash back**

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait pu se mettre debout, après que ses pieds fussent guéris, et on tenait un conseil dans la salle du trône. Aragorn occupait le trône, même si officiellement il n'était pas encore le roi ; toutefois, le peuple du Gondor le voyait déjà comme tel, et le considérait comme tel. Dans cette salle, s'était regroupée la Communauté en entière, ainsi que Faramir, Eowyn et Eomer. À la vue de Faramir, Frodon et Sam firent de grands gestes de la main. Faramir était vêtu d'une armure cuivrée et de bottines noires ; l'ensemble de sa toilette lui donnait un air plus noble, plus important, et c'était peut-être vraiment le cas.

Il paraissait néanmoins heureux et affligé de voir Sarah.

- Faramir – chuchota Frodon à Sarah quand il vit l'homme en question s'approcher.

Sarah fit un signe sec de la tête. Faramir s'agenouilla devant la hobbite et à sa très grande surprise, la serra dans ses bras.

- Sarah.

- Fa…Faramir. Vous m'étranglez.

- Voilà des amis que je ne m'attendais plus à revoir. Quelle joie de vous savoir sains et saufs.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis très heureuse d'entendre de nouveau le son de votre voix. Au moins cette fois-ci vous ne pensez plus à nous mettre dans des caves – fit-elle en souriant.

Faramir sourit un peu tristement et fit venir une jeune femme, dont le pas léger et ferme résonna dans les oreilles de la hobbite à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

- La Dame Eowyn du Rohan – leur présenta Faramir.

Frodon et Sam s'inclinèrent et Sarah fit une petite révérence devant elle, priant que ça soit dans la bonne direction.

- Enchanté – déclara Frodon.

- Ne vous inclinez pas, mes amis. Vous êtes les héros. Sans vous, personne ne serait ici en ce moment. Je suis vraiment très honorée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle avait une voix douce et ferme en même temps. Frodon se pencha vers Sarah et chuchota :

- C'est une dame d'une grande beauté, dont les cheveux pareils à des rayons de soleil descendent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle porte une robe toute blanche qui scintille. Attends, quelqu'un d'autre approche.

Un autre homme s'approcha en effet d'eux et Eowyn le leur présenta en tant que son frère, le Seigneur Eomer, désormais Roi du Rohan. Il était tout en armures lui aussi, il portait le front haut et ses sourcils lui donnaient un air farouche. Mais il se montra très bienveillant à l'égard des hobbits, et il se révéla un esprit drôle et agréable.

Puis, tout le monde s'assit et se tut car Aragorn avait commencé à parler. Il souhaita la bienvenue à tous, et nomma tous les membres présents en les saluant par leur nom et le pays auquel ils appartenaient. Entretemps, un serviteur était passé avec des boissons : du vin et de la bière, tandis qu'un autre garnissait discrètement la grande table repoussée dans un coin pour l'occasion. Puis, Aragorn porta un toast à leur victoire et à la paix qui régnait désormais sur la Terre du Milieu. Les hobbits se mirent sur leurs chaises pour entrechoquer leurs chopes, tout en poussant des « hourras ». Il y eut quelques rires, puis le silence revint dès qu'Aragorn leva la main.

- Mes amis – fit-il alors en s'adressant spéacialement à Frodon, Sam et Sarah – c'est à vous que la Terre du Milieu doit ce salut. Longue vie à nos héros!

Tout le monde applaudit, cria, tapa du pied, tandis que les concernés se recroquevillaient sur leurs chaises, gênés, mais flattés.

- C'est pour cela – poursuivit le roi – qu'on vous fera l'honneur de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans le reste de la Terre du Milieu pendant que vous accomplissiez votre quête dangereuse. Faisant partie de la Communauté, vous êtes au courant de tous les évènements jusqu'à sa séparation. On va maintenant satisfaire votre curiosité concernant les aventures et les périls qu'ont dû affronter vos amis. J'ai réuni ici les principaux intéressés pour qu'ils racontent eux-mêmes la partie de l'histoire qui les concerne, car il est toujours mieux ainsi. On m'a dit que vos amis Merry et Pippin vous ont raconté la première partie de leurs aventures jusqu'à leur rencontre avec la magicien blanc, me trompé-je?

- Non – fit Frodon, parlant pour eux trois.

- Eh bien, vous êtes alors tenu de savoir que pendant ce temps, Legolas, Gimli et moi-même sommes partis à leur rescousse…

Et ainsi, il parla de la course poursuite à la suite des Uruk-hai, de la recontre avec Eomer, qui intervint alors pour faire un court récit de la situation du Rohan et du roi Théoden à ce moment-là ; puis, Gimli poursuivit avec la rencontre avec Gandalf et leur chevauchée vers Edoras. Gandalf raconta comment il libéra le roi, qui ordonna alors à ses sujets de fuir vers le Gouffre de Helm en vue de la guerre contre Saroumane. Ensuite, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas racontèrent ensemble la bataille au Gouffre de Helm, et l'arrivée de Gandalf et d'Eomer à l'aube. Merry et Pippin leur dirent alors comment ils ont pariticipé à la Chambre des Ents et comment Sylvebarbe s'était mis dans une colère noire en voyant les arbres coupés autour d'Orthanc. Les Ents déclarèrent la guerre à Saroumane et inondèrent Orthanc. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer et Theoden arrivèrent sur les lieux peu de temps après. Saroumane meurt, et Grima aussi. Pippin raconta alors, non sans une certaine honte, comment il a regardé dans le Palantir, ce qui l'obligea à partir avec Gandalf pour Minas Tirith, où il fit la connaissance de Faramir et de Denethor, son père.

Puis, Gandalf raconta le siège de la cité, Eomer parla de la chavauchée des Rohirrims pour sauver Minas Tirith ; Aragorn relata ses péripéties à Dunharrow, la porte sous les montagnes, domaine des morts. Il détailla ses efforts pour obliger les morts à tenir un vieux serment, en montrant son épée Anduril reforgée, et puis finalement son arrivée surprise sur le champ de bataille avec une armée de morts. Eowyn raconta son affrontement avec le Nazgul, provoquant des cris d'effroi et d'amiration de la part des hobbits. Et puis, Gandalf et Aragorn racontèrent tour à tour la dernière marche des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu vers les Portes Noires, où ils défièrent le Seigneur Ténébreux pour créer la diversion qui avait permis aux hobbits de traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Pippin raconta l'arrivée des aigles et Gandalf la chute de la Tour Sombre. Frodon, Sam et Sarah en demeurèrent effarés devant l'importance des évènements qui s'étaient passés.

Aragorn les pria alors de raconter leurs aventures à leur tour, et ils le firent, tour à tour. Cependant, arrivé vers la fin, les mots devinrent de plus en plus durs à sortir, car les souvenirs étaient sombres et douloureux. À la fin, Frodon et Sarah restèrent silencieux tandis que Sam racontaient la traversée de la plaine de Gorgoroth et l'escalade d'Orodruin d'une voix hâchée. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, le silence plana quelques secondes sur l'assemblée ; Eowyn avait les larmes aux yeux, et le reste des hommes avaient l'air éperdus devant l'étendue de toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient dû endurer, mais aussi de leur courage pour avoir parvenu à mener à bien leur quête envers et malgré tout. Merry et Pippin considéraient leurs amis d'un œil rond, choqués, le cœur lourd.

- Mais c'est fini – fit Sarah, rompant le silence – ce n'est que du passé maintenant. Ne laissez pas cela troubler vos cœurs, mes chers amis, réjouissons-nous plutôt du nouveau bonheur qui nous est offert pour les années à venir.

_Avec un petit bémol pour moi, cependant_ – pensa-t-elle mélancoliquement, mais elle ne le dit pas.

- Une vraie hobbite – chuchota Pippin à Merry, qui acquiesça.

Et il en sera ainsi – approuva Aragorn – justement, j'ai des nouvelles plus agréables. Mon couronnement aura lieu dans une semaine et l'événement sera fêté avec mon mariage avec Arwen Undomiel. Arwen, le Seigneur Elrond, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn vont arriver au courant de la semaine.

Les hobbits avaient acquiescé, puis la réunion prit fin officiellement et toutes les personnes se dispersèrent ou rôdèrent autour des tables pour picorer dans les assietes, en particulier Pippin et Merry.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, tout en achevant de se brosser les cheveux. Cela lui prenait moins temps à présent qu'elle les avait si courts. Les invités d'Aragorn devraient en effet arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et aussitôt, le couronnement aurait lieu. Quelle joie pour Aragorn, assurément. Il méritait d'être heureux après toutes ses années d'errance et d'exil. Elle posa la brosse, se mit debout et agita sa robe pour la dérider. C'était une robe que lui avait offerte Serena ; elle était très simple, une robe du peuple en vérité, mais l'étoffe était douce et confortable. Elle était d'une jolie couleur vert foncé, et comportait une ceinture jaune or. Sentant que sa robe était assez défroissée, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et resta un moment sur place, craintive. Elle pensa au bâton que lui avait mentionné Serena et se dit qu'elle devrait en demander une sans tarder. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se dresser sur son chemin si elle s'aventurait seule? Elle regretta un moment l'absence de ses amis, puis rassembla son courage et tourna à gauche. Elle avançait lentement, en rasant les murs, sentant le sol devant elle avec son pied. Elle avait l'impression d'être un escargot. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre devant elle et elle se raidit. Les pas semblèrent monter quelques marches situées devant elle, s'approchèrent, ralentirent, s'arrêtèrent.

- Sarah, que faites-vous ici?

C'était la voix de Legolas.

- J'essaye de trouver les autres, mais Dieu merci, vous êtes là maintenant – fit-elle, soulagée.

Legolas vint lui prendre le bras.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous promener toute seule comme cela, jeune hobbite. Il pourrait vous arriver quelque malheur. Je gage que vous n'êtiez pas au courant de ces marches à quelques pas devant vous.

- Non, mais j'essaye seulement de me débrouiller seule. Je ne peux pas dépendre sur mes amis pour toujours.

- Non, vous avez raison. Il vous faudrait quelque chose pour vous aider à vous diriger.

- Oui… une amie à moi m'a parlé d'une sorte de bâton.

- Un bâton? – Legolas semblait surpris.

- Oui, une sorte de canne pour tâter le chemin devant moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Hum, ceci est assurément un outil humain, mais je pense savoir ce qu'il vous faut.

- Vous savez où on peut en trouver?

- Non, mais je peux vous en faire un, si vous le voulez. Il me faudra simplement un bon morceau de bois.

- Oh, merci, c'est gentil. Ça me serait très utile, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Ils étaient en bas des marches à présent, et Legolas la guidait sûrement devant lui, une main légère sur son épaule.

- Où allons-nous?

- Auprès de vos amis. Ils sont dans la salle à manger, ils seront très contents de vous voir. On ne vous voit plus très souvent ax heures de repas.

- Je… je sais. J'en suis désolée.

Après un moment de silence :

- Et… que faisiez-vous en haut, si je puis me permettre…?

- Oh, moi je ne mange pas beaucoup, j'avais déjà fini. Je me dirigeais simplement vers ma chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose.

- Ah, d'accord. Tiens, nous y sommes? J'entends des bruits de conversation.

- Et j'oubliais de vous dire, nous avons des invités.

Sur ce, il poussa la grosse porte en chêne de la salle à manger et les bruits de conversation devinrent plus fortes, avant de faiblir et de s'estomper. Sarah, gênée, sentait tous les regards sur elle. Puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent de nouveau, ainsi que les rires et le tintement des couverts. Legolas poussa doucement Sarah devant lui, vers la table des hobbits.

- Quels invités? – demanda Sarah du coin ds lévres.

- Ceux de ma race : Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Celeborn et Arwen Étoile du Soir.

- Alors le couronnement, c'est pour bientôt?

- Après-demain.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la table des hobbits, et Sarah entendit Merry dire d'une voix gaie :

- Te voici! Ça me manquait, les dîners avec toi. Tu les prends trop souvent dans ta chambre, c'est bon de te voir là. Regarde, il y a encore plein de bonnes choses.

Alors Sarah se tourna vers l'elfe et le remercia chaleureusement.

- Ne me remerciez pas, ma jeune amie. Et puis, vous aurez bientôt votre canne.

Sur ce, Legolas partit de son pas léger, que Sarah avait peine à entendre. Guidée par la main de Sam, elle s'assit lentement devant la table. On lui mit de la nourriture dans son assiette et de la boisson dans son verre. Elle, imitant l'aisance de ses compagnons à table, mangeait le pain et les fruits avec ses doigts, tout en tendant l'oreille à la conversation des autres. Elle entendit la voix de Pippin juste à côté d'elle, et profitant d'un silence dans la conversation, elle dit timidement :

- Pippin, pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Aussitôt, la voix de Pippin répliqua :

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je l'avais déjà oublié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'oublies pas, après quelques chopes de bière? – plaisanta Merry.

- L'herbe à pipe, les feuilles de Longoulet – répondit Pippin, rêveur.

Sarah sourit, heureuse d'entendre des plaisanteries, se sentant l'esprit plus léger. Mais il lui restait une personne à qui parler, et cette personne était assise juste en face d'elle. Frodon n'avait pas fait de commentaires depuis que Sarah avait paru, il devinait qu'elle devait être de meilleure humeur, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Après qu'il l'eut entendue parler à Pippin, il se risqua de toucher le pied de la hobbite avec le sien. Un moment plus tard, elle lui répondit par un acte semblable. Dès lors, ils se prêtèrent à de petits jeux sous la table, l'air rêveur et souriant tous les deux.

Sam devinait leur petit manège, heureux pour eux, pour elle. Merry et Pippin ne se doutaient de rien, continuaient à se lancer des piques par dessus les petits pains qu'ils englutissaient. Sarah n'avait pas encore dit un mot à Frodon, mais cela pouvait attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Justement, en ce moment-même, Frodon avait pris son pied entre les siens. Sarah cacha son envie de rire. Puis, la conversation porta sur les invités d'honneur, et tout le monde parla tour à tour de la beauté de Galadriel et d'Arwen.

- Ma foi, je préfère Arwen, sans l'ombre d'un doute – déclara Pippin, enfin repus.

- Non, cousin, tu ne vois pas comment elle semble irradier de la lumière, la dame Galadriel? Elle est éclatante, elle est à couper le souffle!

- Oui, mais Arwen est tout simplement d'une grace et d'une pureté sans limites! Grands Pas a du goût, vraiment! Cette elfe est tout simplement parfaite, regarde la courbe de son cou, regarde l'éclat de ses yeux, regarde la beauté noire de ses cheveux!

Pippin soupira, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur Arwen, qui siégeait à la droite d'Aragorn, tandis que Galadriel et Celebron étaient à sa gauche. Gandalf partageait aussi leur table, ainsi que Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer et Gimli.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi? – demanda Merry à Sam.

Sam haussa des épaules, puis répondit, détaillant tour à tour Arwen et Galadriel :

- Ce que j'en dis? C'est que tout est une question de goût. M. Pippin préfère l'étoile du Soir, alors que M. Merry préfère la lumière du matin. Mais l'une comme l'autre sont sans doute les plus belles gens que j'ai jamais vues. Voilà que ce je dis.

- Mais qui tu préfères? – s'enquit Pippin.

Sam parut un instant perdu dans ses pensées, puis fit :

- Ah, je ne saurais le dire. Elles sont toutes deux trop belles, que je ne puis porter un choix. Par contre, je passerai bien outre la magnificence d'Arwen ou l'éclat de Galadriel pour retrouver… euh… pour retrouver…

Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il en avait trop dit, et il se tut, rougissant.

- Pour retrouver…? – l'encouragea Pippin, les yeux brillants.

- Oh, n'est-ce pas évident? – intervint Frodon – mais maintenant il est trop gêné pour en parler.

Sam lui jeta un regard confus, puis le baissa précipitamment. Merry allait insister, lorsque les dîneurs, cavaliers rohirrims comme soldat gondoriens commencèrent à partir. Dans la cohue qui s'ensuivit, les deux hobbits s'empressèrent de finir ce qui restait sur la table, tandis que Sam soufflait un peu, soulagé. Frodon donna une pression du genou à Sarah et tous deux se levèrent.

- Où est-ce que vous allez? – demanda Sam.

- Dehors, on va repsirer un peu d'air frais – répondit Sarah.

- Ah, très bien, très bien, je viens avec vous. Faut que je me change les idées.

Les trois hobbits sortirent, laissant leurs deux autres amis continuer à s'empiffrer. Une fois dehors, Frodon vit, sous un ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes comme des joyaux, se dresser l'arbre blanc en fleurs. Tous trois descendirent les quelques marches, passèrent par l'allée entre les quatre pelouses, sombres dans la nuit, passèrent près des quatre gardes de l'Arbre, et arrivèrent au bout du pic de la cité d'où l'on voyait toute l'étendue sombre et plat des plaines du Pelennor, encore rasé et désert. Plus loin, se s'étendait Osgiliath des deux côtés de l'Anduin, qui coulait telle une bande argenté et miroitante ; et encore plus loin, se dressaient les montagnes délimitant le Mordor, moins menaçantes depuis aucune lueur ne se voyait plus de l'autre côté.

Frodon et Sam frémirent à la vue de cette terre désolée qui se situaient à quelques centaines de milles à peine de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et Sarah sentit souffler sur sa peau un petit vent d'est froid et sec, avant-goût des vents violents qui soufflaient sur les plaines de Gorgoroth. Ils se détournèrent du Mordor et regardèrent alors vers l'ouest, dans la direction du Rohan. Sam, s'appuyant contre la rambarde de pierre, respira goulûment l'air frais de la nuit.

- Hum, c'est une belle nuit… une belle nuit de printemps. Quel bonheur tout de même…

Sarah acquiesça, sentant un vent plus doux caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

- On retournera sûrement chez nous en été, la meilleure saison de l'année, où tout est vert et paisible sous la chaleur un peu accablante mais tout de même agréable – murmura Frodon rêveusement.

À l'invocation de la Comté, une grande nostalgie les frappa tous les trois. Cela faisait si longtemps… Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé? Non, sûrement pas. Les changements survenaient rarement en la Comté. L'Ancien devrait encore être en train de planter ses choux, les Sacquet de Besace à spéculer sur Cul-de-Sac que l'Ancien devait bien garder contre leurs griffes avides, malgré la longue absence des maîtres du lieu. Les enfants devaient courir dans les champs et cueillir des fraises, et le père Maggotte devait garder jalousement ses champignons. Oui, décidément, il était bien assez tôt de rentrer à la maison. Toutes ces choses-là leur manquaient cruellement. Sam, cependant, fut de nouveau repris à rêvasser.

- Je sais que tu penses à Rosie – fit Sarah, mi-riante, mi-sérieuse – avoue qu'elle te manque.

Sam rougit d'un coup, du menton jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Frodon lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

- Même avant notre départ, cela faisait longtemps que tu avais l'œil sur elle, n'est-ce pas? – fit-il.

Sam balbutia quelque chose. Il avait cru qu'en s'éloignant de Merry et de Pippin, on allait le laisser en paix, mais erreur, erreur.

- Tu la verras bientôt, ta Rosie, dans quelques semaines tout au plus, le temps que nous rentrions – déclara Sarah, riant franchement à présent.

- Voyons, voyons – soufflait Sam – qu'est-ce que vous dites là. Enfin… je… il est tard, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne soirée à vous.

Et il s'éloigna prestement, disparaissant dans les ombres de la citadelle. Frodon et Sarah rirent doucement, puis, restés seuls, tombèrent dans le silence. La nuit les enveloppait tendrement d'une caresse, et ils se sentaient sereins. Appuyés contre la pierre, ils regardaient devant eux, songeant à la maison, aux amis qui étaient là-bas, aux soirs de fête et de chants et d'allégresse et d'ivresse. Frodon mit une main sur l'épaule de la hobbite, ce qui l'arracha de sa rêverie. Elle dit doucement :

- Je suis désolée pour toutes les fois pour mon humeur prend le dessus. Je ne veux pas que les choses se passent ainsi. C'est bête de se mettre en colère pour si peu après tout ce que nous avons vécu, pas vrai?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Sarah se tourna anxieusement vers lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? À ta place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière, sinon pis, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne te laisses pas briser par ton sort. Cela me désole de constater que des fois je ne peux pas t'aider comme je le voudrais, car toi seule peut calmer ta peine. Je sais que tu ressens de l'amertume chaque fois que tu ne peux pas faire les choses comme tu le voudrais, et je sais que quand les gens t'aident, cela t'irrite. Mais voit cela comme un geste d'amitié et d'amour, et cela t'aidera peut-être à te sentir mieux.

Les dernières paroles de Frodon s'écoulèrent dans l'air en un murmure apaisant. Sarah était bouleversée de constater à quel point Frodon avait deviné tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'y a décidément que lui pour la comprendre ainsi. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux, écoutant le vent et les rumeurs de la cité qui grouillait de vie à présent. Sarah s'éloigna et s'accouda à la rambarde un peu plus loin. Frodon la rejoignit et s'accouda à son tour, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'horizon.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison – fit-elle enfin.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Sarah se tourna vers lui, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule. Frodon l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la laissa se ressaisir de sa peine dans l'étreinte de chaleur qu'il créait autour d'elle, comme un abri...


	46. Les secrets du coeur

Vous savez quoi? Non? Bon, alors je vais vous le dire! Aujourd'hui, le 28 janvier, est un jour très spécial, un jour digne d'être fêté partout, et un moment à chérir, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de l'acteur le plus merveilleux et le plus talentueux que je connaisse. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente... ELIJAH WOOD! (pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas deviné ou pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, lol). Bref, aujourd'hui, mon petit Lij a 25 ans (deja, deja... comme le temps passe vite!) et je lui dis un "bonne fête!" du fond du coeur même s'il ne risque pas de m'entendre. Mais après tout, les messages psychiques existent, hein? Il saura que quelqu'un lui veut du bien, lol.

Bon, sinon pour marquer ce jour, je vous mets un petit chapitre sympa, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme vous avez apprécié les autres. Ok, trêve de blablabla et place aux chapitres!

Mais avant, souhaitons-lui une dernière fois bonne fête. Allez, tous ensemble :

_Un..._

_Deux..._

_Trois!_

BONNE FÊTE ELIJAH!

Ok, maintenant enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Les secrets du coeur**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
_Pendant une de ses déambulations à travers la cité, Sarah fait la connaissance d'une jeune humaine appelée Serena, et de sa grand-mère, qui promet de lui apprendre à lire le braille, une écriture pour les aveugles. Après toute l'excitation des premiers jours, Sarah tombe cependant dans la morosité de sa nouvelle existence si noire et si insupportable pour elle. Irritée contre tout le monde, même contre Frodon, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et subit les souffrances de la solitude. Cependant, son courage reprend le dessus et elle va se réconcilier avec ses amis. Entretremps, les invités d'honneur d'Aragorn sont arrivés, ce qui veut dire que le couronnement ne tardera plus. Frappés de nostalgie, nos hobbits n'attendent que l'achèvement de la cérémonie pour rentrer chez eux...

* * *

_

Frodon and Sarah restèrent enlacés encore un moment, pour profiter de cette intimité légère et joyeuse qu'ils obtenaient enfin après cette rude épopée à travers les landes du Mordor. Avec les bras de Frodon passés autour de sa taille, avec sa joue collée à la sienne, et avec ce petit vent nocturne et frais qui lui caressait le front, Sarah trouva soudain dur de rester triste plus longtemps. La vague de nostalgie s'estompa peu à peu dans le lointain, car dans les bras de Frodon, elle se sentait chez elle, en quelque sorte.

Frodon aussi essayait de trouver un moyen de la faire rire, parce que quand elle était triste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste lui aussi. Soudain inspiré par quelque chose, il commença à lui fredonner une douce mélodie à l'oreille, un petit na-na-na qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens ; il sentit Sarah sourire et se détendre tout contre lui. Et puis, la mélodie s'incrusta en lui et des paroles lui vinrent à la bouche, provenant du fond du coeur. De sa voix douce, il lui chanta alors :

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces  
Naaaa, na na na...

Sarah laissa échapper un rire de pur plaisir et émerveillement, puis plaça ses mains sur les mains de Frodon, toujours posées sur sa taille. Frodon continua de chantonner en souriant :

Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs.  
Naaaa, na na na...

Bercée par sa petite chanson, Sarah porta la main de Frodon à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Puis, étonnée elle-même, elle reprit la mélodie de son bien-aimé et chantonna à son tour :

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
Je te promets une histoire différente des autres  
J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore...

Elle avait une voix cristalline et mélodieuse que Frodon n'avait encore jamais entendu. Le chant pénétra en lui comme une flèche lumineuse et traversa son coeur comme une flamme d'amour. Il embrassa doucement Sarah dans le cou, puis prit sa main et ils marchèrent le long de la balustrade. Frodon reprit doucement tandis qu'ils déambulaient :

Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Je te promets de nuits rouges comme tes rêves  
Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Sarah souriait d'un sourire rêveur à présent, toute immergée dans la petite chanson de son hobbit. Elle ferma les yeux mais pour un moment crut qu'elle voyait de nouveau, tant l'émotion qui la balaya fut intense et profonde. Il y avait comme une lumière tout au fond de son âme qui brillait de plus en plus fort. La voix de Frodon nourrissait cette lumière, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se taise. Jamais. Comme devinant son désir, le hobbit poursuivit, étonné de ne pas être à court de lyriques.

Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses  
Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses  
Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
Je te promets d'être heureuse si tu n'as plus d'espoir...

- Oh Frodon...

Elle se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Frodon lui releva doucement le menton puis l'embrassa longuement. Sarah se sentit fondre tout contre lui ; elle avait oublié combien c'était délicieux de se laisser aller comme cela. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, encore et encore, là, sous les étoiles. De loin, le profil de leur deux corps fusionnés en un seul apparaissait comme une longue ombre ondulante.

Et tout à coup elle fut là, qui les regardait de l'ombre avec un petit sourire attendri. Frodon avait levé les yeux un moment et avait croisé son regard bleu et impénétrable. Pris par surprise, il coupa court au baiser pour la regarder, un peu troublé, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. Cependant, Sarah n'était au courant de rien, et avec un sourire espiègle, le pressa :

- Eh bien, tu en as déjà assez?

- Non, non, la Dame Galadriel est là – chuchota-t-il, troublé.

Sarah retira ses bras passés autour de son cou et baissa le regard, honteuse et un peu mécontente d'avoir été surprise comme cela sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. La dame elfe marchait d'un pas tellement léger qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, et cela la troublait un peu. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître cependant et attendit la suite.

- Bonsoir Frodon Sacquet, bonsoir Sarah Soucolline. Nous nous revoyons.

- Oui, ma Dame – souffla Frodon – je suis heureux de vous revoir en ces temps meilleurs.

- Moi de même, dame Galadriel – ajouta Sarah.

Galadriel ne semblait pas vouloir faire mention de ce qu'elle avait témoigné, et les hobbits sentirent la gêne les quitter. Ils étaient véritablement charmés de revoir l'elfe et de réentendre la tonalité suave et sereine de sa voix.

- Je dois vous féliciter d'avoir mené à bout la Quête de l'Anneau. Je vous en suis sincèrent reconnaissante, et la Lorien sera à jamais ouverte à vous et à tous ceux de votre race, aussi longtemps que nous demeurerons encore en Terre du Milieu.

Frodon s'inclina gravement et Sarah sourit timidement.

- Et si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, ne vous sentez pas gênés de le demander.

- Merci, ma dame. Je retiens vos paroles et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Après une hésitation, Sarah dit également :

- Merci, dame Galadriel.

Galadriel leur sourit d'un de ses sourires qui illuminent tout, et d'une pirouette gracieuse, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Sarah appela soudain :

- Dame Galadriel?

Elle se retourna. Sarah avança d'un pas, et parla avec hésitation :

- Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si… si vous connaissez un moyen de… de me guérir. De me rendre la vue. Vous êtes une Elfe puissante, et vous avez l'un des Trois, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ne pourriez-vous pas…

Galadriel s'approcha. Son visage était grave et une lueur de tristesse passa sur ses traits.

- Ma chère enfant, c'est là l'un des désirs que, malheureusement, je ne peux pas combler. Si votre cécité était due à quelque sorcellerie, je pourrais sans doute essayer quelque chose. Mais suite à ce choc, quelque chose a été endommagée, et il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de le réarranger. De plus, après la destruction de l'Unique, j'ai singulièrement perdu de mon pouvoir.

Voyant la tristesse de Sarah, elle ajouta gravement :

- Je regrette.

- Cela… cela n'est pas grave – répondit Sarah d'une voix rauque.

Elle avait eu de l'espoir, cela est vrai, mais c'était fini, et bien vite. Frodon la prit par la taille, d'un geste consolant qui lui chauffa un peu le cœur. Puis, le hobbit se récria subitement :

- Mais, il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre que vous connaissez qui pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle? Ou quelque herbe… ou médicament… je ne sais pas…

Galadriel considéra la question longuement, puis déclara :

- Je l'ignore… pour le moment. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. N'ayez pas trop d'espoir cependant, pour que cela ne vous empêche pas de vivre comme il le faut. Bon courage, mes amis, et bonne nuit.

Elle s'en alla, définitivement.

- C'est désespéré – murmura Sarah – si Galadriel ne le peut pas, qui le pourrait?

- Ne laissons pas cela troubler notre nuit. Allons dormir.

Sarah approuva, mais elle était tracassée, et elle ne savait si elle pourrait trouver le repos. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, Frodon lui souhaita bonne nuit, avec un dernier baiser sur la joue. Sarah attendit sur le seuil, écoutant Frodon se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Elle avança d'un pas, hésita, puis se tourna et rattrapa Frodon, à qui elle prit la main. Sans échanger une paroles, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre de Frodon. Sur le grand lit, ils mirent leur vêtement de nuit et se glissèrent ensemble dans le grand lit. Sarah nicha sa tête sur l'épaule de Frodon, son coin favori, et elle soupira d'aise. Cette nuit-là, elle ressentit l'envie de faire quelque chose d'autre avec Frodon, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime. Un désir s'éveillait chez elle, accentué par la proximité de cet hobbit qu'elle aimait tant. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, elle le sentait. Elle avait aussi un peu peur à la perspective de cette chose, mais elle avait confiance en Frodon. Elle savait qu'il saurait faire ce qu'il faudrait, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se laisser guider. Et soudain, elle anticipa ce moment merveilleux et unique. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle attendrait alors, car il ne saurait tarder.

Avec la chanson de Frodon dans la tête, elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, sentant la chaleur du corps de son compagnon l'envelopper comme un nid douillet.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Legolas lui apporta sa canne faite d'un bois bien poli et lisse au toucher. Elle était longue, faite à sa taille, et Sarah se sentit très à l'aise la première fois qu'elle le mania. Elle remercia mille fois l'elfe et s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait confectionné. Legolas lui confessa, avec un sourire, que puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, il avait travaillé vite et bien. Sarah voulut l'essayer tout de suite, et Frodon et elle se rendirent chez Serena. Là, ils passèrent la matinée avec la grand-mère de cette dernière, qui apprit les rudiments de la braille à la jeune hobbite tandis que Frodon et Serena bavardaient ensemble. À midi, ils mangèrent ensemble tous les quatre, riant et plaisantant. Sarah pouvait à présent reconnaître quelques lettres, et même si elle avait désespéré devant la difficulté, elle y avait mis tout son cœur et avait appris plutôt vite.

Pour l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la citadelle pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis et se préparer pour le lendemain, le jour du couronnement tant attendu. Serena et sa grand-mère y seraient aussi, car tout le peuple y était invité. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Serena aida Sarah à ranger les livres, et en profita pour lui glisser :

- Hey, tu as quand même de la chance, hein?

Sarah garda un silence inquisiteur.

- Oui, d'avoir quelqu'un comme Frodon.

- Oh!

La hobbite rougit, et ne répondit pas, très gênée. Serena la contempla avec espièglerie, puis déclara comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu sais, j'ai bavardé avec lui, et il m'a l'air tout à fait charmant. Mais surtout, il t'adore : ça se voit dans ses yeux quand il parle de toi.

Sarah rougit encore plus mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de ravissement. En plaçant un livre à l'envers sur l'étagère, elle demanda :

- Vraiment? Et que dit-il de moi?

- Oh, il n'a pas vraiment dit quelque chose, mais il m'a un peu parlé de vos aventures, et quand il parlait de toi, il y avait comme une flamme dans ses yeux et une ardeur dans sa voix. Il a répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu sans toi, et sans un camarade nommé Sam.

- Oh oui, Sam! Où en serions-nous sans lui?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ah les jeunes de nos jours, toujours là à blablater! Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu, vous faites languir ce jeune homme – retentit la voix de la grand mère.

Serena et Sarah réprimèrent un rire, puis se hâtèrent vers la porte. Sarah reprit son bâton et remercia la vieille dame, qui lui fit promettre de revenir pour poursuivre ses leçons. Une fois dehors, Sarah se pendit au bras de Frodon et lui plaqua un gros baiser sur la joue.

- Hum, je t'adore, mon petit chéri.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Pourquoi tu le dis tout d'un coup comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie – fit-elle en riant.

Frodon l'imita et s'exclama :

- Eh bien, moi aussi je t'adore!

- Ah, mais ça je le sais – répondit-elle gaiement.

Une fois de retour à la citadelle, ils trouvèrent le hall en pleine effervescence ; tous les hommes s'affairaient à nettoyer les marches de l'escalier où aurait lieu la cérémonie, ou à décorer le hall intérieur qui menait à la salle à manger où on donnerait un grand festin. Les deux hobbits se firent un chemin jusqu'à leurs chambres, et rencontrèrent en chemin les trois autres, qui les suivirent. Une fois dans la chambre à Frodon, les cinq amis parlèrent avec excitation de la cérémonie qui s'en venait. Sam demanda à voix haute :

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre?

Frodon, Sarah et Sam avait récupéré leurs vieux vêtements qu'ils portaient durant leur voyage, à présent lavés et propres.

- Ce qu'on a sur nous, je suppose – répondit Sarah.

- Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? – s'exclama Merry, qui lui avait l'uniforme du Rohan.

- Il est trop tard pour en faire de nouveaux – répliqua Sam.

- Et puis tant pis, on ne nous remarquera pas trop – dit Frodon.

- Moi j'ai mon armure de garde de la citadelle – renchérit Pippin – mais je ne vais pas le porter, je porterai mes vêtements de hobbits, pour être comme vous.

- Merci Pippin – sourit Sarah.

- D'accord, je me vois obligé de faire pareil – soupira Merry – mais, ce n'est pas important. C'est seulement superficiel, les vêtements et tout ça. J'ai plutôt hâte au festin. Ça va être magnifique!

- J'ai faim rien qu'en y pensant – gémit Pippin.

- À quelle heure aura lieu la cérémonie? – demanda Sam, toujours pratique.

- On m'a dit que ça serait vers dix heures – répondit Pippin.

- C'est parfait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet aprem alors? – s'enquit Sarah.

- Je ne sais pas trop – fit Merry, jouant avec l'ourlet du lit.

Après des propositions pas très enthousiastes de faire un tour de Minas Tirith, ils décidèrent de rester bavarder tranquillement dans la chambre en attendant le repas du soir. Pour un moment, la conversation porta sur Faramir, et Sarah et Pippin tombèrent d'accord qu'il était assurément un grand et noble homme. Puis Sarah leur raconta une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Faramir, dans un petit salon qu'elle avait traversé pour se rendre à sa chambre. Elle dit qu'il avait montré du tact en parlant de son handicap, puis qu'il lui avait raconté que c'est dans ce salon même qu'il avait rencontré Eowyn et que leur relation avait commencé. Sam hocha la tête et ajouta qu'il les avait vus ensemble plusieurs fois. Puis Pippin soupira :

- Ah! Que c'est beau l'amour! Il y a tant de couples à présent : Faramir et Eowyn, Aragorn et Arwen, nos chers amis Frodon et Sarah…

- Un amour plutôt inattendu – le coupa Merry, souriant doucement.

- Tiens, pour moi, cela n'était pas tellement inattendu – fit Sam – mais ce doit être parce que j'ai été avec eux tout ce temps et que j'ai assisté à la naissance de leur flamme, son développement, sa conclusion et ses effets.

Frodon et Sarah avaient rougi.

- Pourquoi ne parlons pas un peu de toi? – s'écria Frodon – tu ne vas plus rester seul longtemps toi non plus.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue? – le pressa Merry.

Sam rougit et jeta un regard ennuyé à Frodon, qui souriait.

- Soyons francs entre nous – intervint Sarah – il n'y a pas de honte à avouer qui on aime.

Sam prit une longue inspiration.

- D'accord. C'est… Rosie Cotton.

- C'est tout? – demanda Pippin.

- Comment ça, c'est tout! – riposta Sam.

- Je croyais que tu allais nous sortir quelqu'un de très inattendu, mais Rosie, eh bien, ça a toujours été évident – fit Pippin avec nonchalance, en accomodant un l'oreiller derrière sa tête.

- Rosie est très gentille, je suis sûre que vous allez être bien ensemble – fit Sarah.

- Si elle veut bien de moi, bien entendu – marmonna Sam.

- Oh, avant qu'on quitte la Comté, elle disait beaucoup de bien de toi. Et puis, vous avez dancé ensemble à l'anniversaire de Bilbon, non?

- Grâce à qui? – intervint Frodon.

Mais Sam ne répondit pas, aux paroles de Sarah, il semblait être parti sur un nuage.

- Ah, l'amour… l'amour… - tonna Merry en mimant un cœur qui battait.

- Et toi, Merry? – l'assaillit Sarah.

- Moi? Je n'ai personne, absolument personne. Je suis libre, pour toutes les jolies demoiselles qui voudront bien de moi. Ou sinon, j'aime tout le monde. Je n'ai pas de préférence, enfin pas encore.

- Ce n'est pas vrai – fit Frodon – il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec qui tu aimes passer du temps, ou simplement discuter?

Merry bâilla, et il s'apprêtait à formuler le mot « non » lorsqu'il s'arrêta court. Il sembla réfléchir, puis un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Alors? – le pressa Frodon.

Merry sursauta, puis se jeta sur le lit, le faisant rebondir.

- Cousin, cousin, il n'y a personne.

- Je suis sûr que si – s'entêta Frodon.

- Pourquoi tu tiens mordicus à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un?

- C'est pas ça du tout. Si une hobbite existe dans ta vie, je tiens à ce que tu nous le dises – s'exclama Pippin, venant au secours de Frodon – d'ailleurs, je te connais bien, toi. À ton expression de tout à l'heure, tu t'es rappelé qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et c'est une honte que tu ne me le dises pas à moi, ton meilleur copain, ton copain d'enfance!

- Pip, et que dire de toi? Puisqu'on en est arrivé à nous arracher les secrets du cœur, dis-nous le tien.

Merry s'amusait follement, et il éclata de rire en voyant Pippin rosir.

- Je te le dis si tu le dis.

- Allons, les gars, j'ai mentionné Rosie, à votre tour – les coupa Sam.

- On n'est pourtant plus des gamins! – s'exclama Sarah en riant.

- Bon, bon – céda Merry – mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour moi, alors vous ne le dites à personne, d'accord? – et puis à Pippin, d'un ton menaçant – et surtout, qu'il ne te vienne pas à l'idée d'aller le dire à _elle_.

Pippin leva la main.

- Juré.

Tout le monde jura après lui. Merry resta silencieux un moment, pensif, tandis que ses amis le regardaient avidement.

- Jylly – souffla-t-il.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler ; puis Pippin éclata :

- Jylly? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant?

Sarah était sidérée.

- Mais je croyais que c'était Estella Bolger! M'enfin, depuis quand tu as changé? Franchement, c'est totalement inattendu, ça!

- Je peux dire autant de toi et de Frodon! – riposta Merry.

- Ça c'est une révélation – fit Frodon en hochant lentement la tête – mais rassure-toi, cousin. Tu te trompes peut-être quand tu dis qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour toi.

Merry essaya de paraître détaché quand il demanda :

- Comment ça?

- L'autre fois – raconta Frodon – on bavardait ensemble près du champ de carottes, quand on t'avait vu arriver. Je me rappelle clairement qu'elle avait rougi en te voyant.

- Ça ne prouve rien du tout – protesta Merry dont les yeux pourtant brillaient – c'était peut-être seulement un coup de chaleur.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça Merry. Ne te mens pas à toi-même – renchérit Pippin.

- À toi Pip! – fit Sarah, se rappelant de lui.

Pippin réalisa amèrement qu'il aurait dû se taire.

- Oh non! Je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié! Bon, mais Sarah, toi tu la connais.

- Oh, si c'est celle à qui je pense, alors en effet je la connais.

- Qui? – s'enquit Merry vivement.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de le dire? – soupira Pippin.

- Oui! – répondirent tous les hobbits en choeur.

- De grâce! – plaida Pippin.

- Allez vas-y! – s'impatienta Frodon.

- Bon... d'accord... mais vous y tenez vraiment?

Merry prit une longue inspiration, puis déclara calmement :

- Très bien! Je regrette, cousin, mais tu m'y vois obligé de procéder d'une autre mannière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... – commença Pippin, effaré.

Merry ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller partout : au ventre, au cou, sous les côtes. Pippin gigota en poussant des cris aigus pour tenter d'y échapper. Sam et Frodon se jetèrent à leur tour sur lui et le chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de leur avouer tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Les trois autres s'écartèrent et Pippin, pantelant, souffla :

- Sadiques! Vous êtes tous des sadiques!

- Parle! – le menaça Mery.

- Diamond! C'est Diamond. Voilà, vous êtes contents?

Il y eut une autre commotion avec des éclats de rire et des appels au silence de la part de Pippin. Quand tout se calma un peu, Frodon dit en riant :

- Eh bien, tout le monde est amoureux alors!

- Ah, c'est bien d'être amoureux – acquiesça Sam doucement.

Sur ce, les hobbits descendirent dîner au son de la grosse cloche, puis allèrent dormir, avec l'image de la Comté fermement ancrée dans leur tête. Cette dernière conversation avait apporté une vague de nostalgie à tout le monde, et ils étaient décidés à partir tout de suite après le couronnement.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires! j'ai toujours extrêmement de plaisir à les lire! À la prochaine!


	47. Et le sans couronne sera de nouveau roi

**Et le sans couronne sera de nouveau roi

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Frodon et Sarah sont rejoints par Galadriel, lorsqu'ils se trouvent sur le pic de Minas Tirith, sous le ciel étoilé. Cette dernière les remercie pour leur courage exceptionnel tout au long de la quête, et leur dit de ne pas hésiter à lui demander des faveurs. Cependant, elle est désolée de leur apprendre qu'elle ne peut rien pour guérir Sarah. Puis, le lendemain soir, les hobbits tiennent une conversation sur les secrets de leur coeur, et ils réalisent qu'ils sont tous amoureux de quelqu'un. Retourner dans la Comté le plus vite possible pour retrouver ces personnes, c'est ce qu'ils désirent maintenant par dessus tout...

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, quand Sarah se glissa hors de son lit, laissant derrière elle un Frodon encore endormi, elle tâtonna son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la citadelle pour respirer un peu d'air frais. L'air du matin était vivifiant, et la douce chaleur du soleil qui inonda son visage lui apprit que la journée devait être magnifique. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina le ciel bleu et limpide se déployant au dessus d'elle jusqu'à l'infini, avec quelques traînées de nuages effilochés par le vent glisser dans son immensité azure. Puis, l'image s'estompa et il n'y eut plus que noirceur. Elle prit une inspiration et chassa les pensées noires qui se manifestaient aux limites de sa raison.

L'effervescence du jour d'avant était à présent multipliée par mille, et partout autour d'elle, elle entendit le brouhaha des voix, les pas de nombreuses personnes qui s'affairaient et les appels que l'on lançait par dessus la foule. Tout le peuple du Gondor était là, en plus des soldats gondoriens revêtus de leurs armures d'argent et des cavaliers rohirrims avec leur cape verte et leur heaume d'or.

- On dirait une fourmilière! Je n'ai jamais assisté à une agitation pareille. Tu penses qu'ils pourront s'organiser à temps? – retentit la voix joyeuse de Merry à côté d'elle.

- Je suis sûre que Gandalf saura y mettre de l'ordre.

En effet, on entendait la voix de Gandalf qui lançait de sa voix de stentor :

- Les rohirrims par ici, en un demi-cercle, puis les soldats du Gondor par ici. Faites place! Faites place! Et éclaircissez l'allée centrale.

- Pourquoi les gens du Rohan occupent-elles la place d'honneur? – retentit la voix d'un jeune gondorien.

- Sans eux, vous ne seriez pas ici en train de fêter le retour de votre roi! La moindre des gratitudes serait de leur accorder cette place.

Le soldat, sûrement honteux, ne se fit plus entendre. Merry sourit :

- Oui, je pense qu'il pourra gérer très bien toute l'affaire.

Sarah allait parler lorsque les pas lourds de Gimli s'approchèrent d'eux. Il engendra un grognement d'approbation en voyant Gandalf, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Savez-vous, jeunes hobbits, que vous vous tenez à l'endroit précis où sire Aragorn se tiendra pour être couronné?

- C'est un bon endroit – approuva Merry – on surplombe tout l'espace au devant.

Gimli grogna, passablement amusé.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devriez éclaircir le poste pour que la couronne puisse y être amenée.

- Mais on ne fait que respirer un peu d'air frais! – protesta Merry.

- Allez respirer ailleurs – tonna le Nain.

- On va plutôt aller manger. As-tu déjeuné? – demanda-t-il à Sarah.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. Merry et Sarah allèrent donc déjeuner rapidement dans un coin du Hall près de la cuisine. Alors qu'ils dévoraient leurs pains encore chauds, ils furent rejoints par Sam, puis par Pippin.

- Tiens, Frodon n'est pas encore là? – s'étonna ce dernier.

- Oh, il doit dormir encore, mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille lui faire une petite visite matinale – renchérit Sarah.

- Mais si tu ne le fais pas – proposa Merry innocemment – il dormira probablement jusqu'à midi et manquera la cérémonie. Ça serait drôle de voir sa tête si jamais ça se passait.

Sam eut l'air consterné, puis fit :

- Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller le réveiller – à Sarah, il ajouta – il est vraiment tard, et ça sera plus vite si j'y vais.

Sarah hocha la tête, se garant de faire des commentaires. Sam partit donc en emportant trois brioches. Après avoir mangé, les trois autres sortirent à l'extérieur et se fondirent dans la foule qui était aussi bruyante et désordonnée que tout à l'heure. Tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin avec difficulté, Gandalf les aperçut, et à partir de ce moment, ne les lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent rejoint leurs places, tout à l'avant, au premier rang et parmi les rohirrims.

- Voilà, et ne bougez plus – ordonna-t-il – où sont les deux autres?

- Sam est parti s'assurer que Frodon que dorme pas jusqu'à midi – déclara Merry en souriant.

- Je peux aller les chercher si vous voulez – proposa Sarah.

- Certainement pas! Vous trois, vous n'allez plus bouger jusqu'à la fin du couronnement. Par ma barbe, tous ces gens sont pires que des enfants : incapables de tenir en place plus de trois secondes sans commencer à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes... – marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Regardez! C'est Faramir et Eowyn! – s'écria Pippin.

Il leur fit de grands gestes de la main pour leur demander de s'approcher, mais l'oeil de Gandalf capta leur arrivée et il les intercepta sans plus de mannières. Il les poussa carrément jusqu'à leur place, à l'avant également.

- C'est moi, ou Gandalf se surmène un petit peu? – soupira Merry en se grattant le menton.

- Il a l'air nerveux – acquiesça Pippin.

- Et il a de quoi l'être – assura Sarah – aujourd'hui est un jour historique qu'on se rappellera longtemps.

- Oui, et ce sera lui qui couronnera notre ami – les renseigna Pippin non sans fierté.

- Comment tu le sais? – s'étonna Merry en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai mes sources, mon cher – fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse.

- Source facilement identifiable en tant que Faramir – rigola Sarah en lui donnant un coup de coude destiné à ses côtes mais qui dévia dans son ventre.

Pippin se plia en avant et souffla bruyamment tout en se massant l'estomac ; il avisa Merry qui rigolait silencieusement et lui adressa le regard le plus noir qu'il put composer. Puis, il demanda avec irritation :

- Comment tu le sais?

- Il me l'a dit à moi aussi – fit Sarah d'un air distrait.

Pippin se rebiffa et marmonna qu'il aurait deux mots avec Faramir après la cérémonie, pour mettre au clair certains points sur la complicité qu'ils étaient censés partager.

- Chut – l'interrompit Sarah en levant une main.

- Quoi? – bouda-t-il.

Sarah resta immobile quelques secondes, puis un sourire éclaira ses traits.

- Oui, je pense bien que Frodon et Sam arrivent. J'entends leurs voix.

En effet, une seconde plus tard, les deux hobbits émergèrent d'un groupe de gondoriens et s'approchèrent de leurs amis d'un pas rapide, zigzaguant entre les grandes personnes.

- Bonjour tout le monde! – salua Frodon joyeusement.

- Bien dormi? – s'enquit Merry espièglement.

Frodon rougit un peu, mais fut épargné de répondre par le silence soudain qui tomba sur l'assemblée, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un bouton pour mettre le son à off. Les quatre hobbits levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Aragorn qui venait d'apparaître en haut des marches, vêtu pour la première fois de la tenue royale consistant en une armure brillante, incrusté de joyaux étincelants et avec l'arbre blanc du Gondor tamponné au niveau de la poitrine. Une épée était pendue à sa ceinture noire – Anduril, sans aucun doute – et une cape rouge et noire flottait derrière lui. Gandalf, tout de blanc vêtu, était déjà sur la marche la plus haute, attendant le futur roi ; devant lui, un tabouret de chêne surmonté d'un coussin sur lequel était posée la couronne, se dressait. Aragorn descendit deux marches pour se mettre à un niveau inférieur à celui de Gandalf, puis il tourna le dos à la foule pour se mettre face au magicien. Galadriel et Celeborn apparurent à leur tour et se postèrent des deux côtés de Gandalf, un peu en retrait. Le futur roi leva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans celui bleu acier du magicien. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant quelque temps, et un courant profond et éternel sembla passer entre eux, puis Aragorn baissa la tête et présenta son front à Gandalf. Ce dernier prit la couronne entre ses doigts, l'éleva lentement au dessus de sa tête pour que tous puissent la voir ; les rayons du soleil jouèrent sur les joyaux et les firent briller de mille feux ; le peuple retenait son souffle, les hobbits attendaient, le coeur battant.

Sarah avait fermé les yeux, et s'imprégnait du silence solennel de ce moment. Puis, lentement, Gandalf descendit la couronne et la posa délicatement sur la tête d'Aragorn. La couronne ceignit son front et sa brillance contrasta avec la noirceur de ses cheveux ; elle sembla alors se souder à Aragorn comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de lui. Le peuple demeurait toujours silencieux et immobile, regardant avec cette intensité destinée à garder tous les détails en mémoire. C'est alors que la voix de Gandalf retentit, résonnant haute et claire dans l'air matinal :

- Voici venir les jours du Roi. Qu'il soit heureux.

Alors le Roi Aragorn du Gondor se tourna face à son peuple et ce fut comme une tempête de joie se déchaînait soudain : une grande clameur sortit de la gorge des milliers de spectateurs, retentit encore plus fort que le cor du Gondor, puis enfla et s'éleva vers le ciel azurre. Une vague d'applaudissements jaillit de la foule, accompagnée de sifflements, de « hourras » et de « longue vie au Roi Aragorn ». Les hobbits criaient eux aussi de leur voix claires qui résonnaient par dessus cette longue clameur comme une vague grondante de joie et de puissance. Aragorn leva alors la main, et la clameur s'estompa tout d'un coup comme une tempête qui tombe.

Le Roi avait à présent le front noble et le regard solennel illuminé de fierté pour son peuple. La voix qui sortit de sa bouche était grave, forte et noble et porta facilement par dessus les têtes des hommes. Même s'il ne parla pas fort, tous l'entendirent, du premier rang jusqu'au dernier :

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde pour y partager des temps de paix.

Une autre clameur d'approbation commençait de nouveay à s'élever, mais fut vite noyée sous un chant, un chant dans langue ancienne des rois qui sortit des lèvres du couronné :

_Et Earello _

_Endorenna utulien  
Sinome maruvan_

_Ar Hildinyar_

_Tenn' Ambar-metta..._

C'était une chanson telle que l'avait chanté Earendil, l'ancêtre d'Aragorn, lorsqu'il était venu en Terre du Milieu depuis la Grande Mer, pour y établir son trône et pour que ses descendants puissent y vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sarah l'écoutait et il lui sembla qu'elle était transportée ailleurs, dans une autre ère, dans un autre temps. Remplie d'ébahissement, un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entendait distinctement le pas lourd mais majestueux du Roi descendre lentement les marches. Puis, tout à coup, quelque chose de léger et de doux effleura sa joue. Surprise, elle porta une main à son visage, mais ne sentit rien d'inhabituel. Elle leva imperceptiblement la tête vers le ciel ouvert et sentit de nouveau cet effleurement.

- Des pétales! – s'exclama Frodon – des pétales de fleurs!

En effet, à la seconde même où le chant d'Aragorn avait commencé, Galadriel avait levé la main, et un tourbillon de pétales roses claires avaient commencé à tomber doucement du ciel, comme des flocons de neige. Bentôt, l'espace en fut rempli, et les pétales s'accrochèrent aux cheveux des spectateurs enchantés ou restèrent coincés dans le repli de leurs vêtements. Évoluant parmi ces pétales, Aragorn marchait à présent sur l'allée entre les deux haies de spectateurs de chaque côté de lui. Il hochait gravement la tête chaque fois que son regard rencontrait celui d'un compagnon ou d'un ami comme Eomer, Eowyn ou Faramir, et ces derniers lui répondaient en s'inclinant bien bas.

Soudain, la foule s'écarta devant lui et Legolas apparut à la tête d'un long convoi d'elfes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Son ami était habillé d'une étoffe blanche et douce qui lui donnait un air de pureté ; une lumière dansait dans son regard et une petite couronne de fils dorés ceignait son front. Il s'arrêta devant Aragorn tout en affichant son sourire doux et énigmatique. Le Roi du Gondor et le Prince de la Forêt Noire se saluèrent mutuellement, puis mirent une main sur l'épaule de l'autre en un geste de camaraderie. Aragorn le regarda dans les yeux, puis murmura :

- _Hannon le_. (Merci)

Legolas ne répondit pas, mais sourit et montra du regard quelqu'un derrière lui. Derrière le voile d'une bannière portant le signe de l'Arbre blanc, parut le joli visage d'Arwen Undomiel. Une coronelle d'argent ornait son front, et elle était tout entièrement vêtue dans une robe de soie d'une couleur approchant le turquoise, mais dont les dégradés en faisaient une couleur innommable dans la langue des hommes. Le soleil brillait dans ses cheveux et les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent cloués ensemble. Aragorn marcha lentement jusqu'à elle et Arwen en fit de même ; arrivés tout près l'un de l'autre, l'elfe lui tendit le batôn supportant la bannière. Leurs mains se frôlèrent quand le Roi le reçut. C'est alors qu'Arwen, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, sourit timidement, puis inclina la tête. Une lueur de confusion et de tendresse passa par le regard d'Aragorn tandis qu'il s'empressait de relever délicatement le beau visage de l'elfe avec son pouce et son index. Durant un battement de coeur, ils restèrent ainsi, puis Aragorn donna la bannière à un homme debout près de lui pour approcher son visage de celui d'Arwen. Puis, il l'embrassa soudainement avec fougue.

Le peuple explosa en cris de joie et de tendresse.

- Waouh, regardez-les! – chuchota Sam, les yeux brillants de joie.

Aragorn et Arwen s'embrassèrent longtemps, puis s'arrêtèrent pour se dévorer du regard comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Soudain, Arwen laissa échapper un petit rire de pur joie et se jeta au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aragorn la fit tourner dans ses bras, puis se rappelant de la solennité du moment, la laissa aller et la prit par la taille pour qu'elle marche désormais à ses côtés. Derrière elle, il avisa Elrond de Fondcombe, le père d'Arwen dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes d'allégresse. Il le salua de la tête et le visage d'Elrond rayonnait de fierté lorsqu'il répondit à son salut.

Le couple marcha lentement parmi la foule pour s'arrêter enfin devant les cinq hobbits. Merry commençait à leur sourire quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil ses amis s'incliner devant le Roi et la Reine ; le hobbit s'empressa alors de les imiter.

- Mes amis... – fit le Roi, s'avançant d'un pas – ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner.

Puis, à la grande stupéfaction des hobbits, mais aussi à leur grand émerveillement, Aragorn mit lentement un genou à terre devant eux, imité par Arwen, puis par les Rohirrims, puis par les Gondoriens et finalement par tout le peuple du Gondor. Les hobbits regardaient cela, toute parole morte au fond de leur gorge et les battements de leur coeur retentissant sourdement à leurs oreilles. Sarah, sans explication, savait ce qui se passait, ou le devinait, et elle était émue jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Elle glissa sa main sous celle de Frodon et ce dernier la pressa avec intensité.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, étant donné que la cérémonie était officiellement close, tous les gens présents commencèrent à se disperser. Frodon et Sarah se tinrent par la main pour ne pas être séparés, mais ils perdirent aussitôt de vue leurs autres amis. Frodon était encore un peu étourdi par l'image de tout un peuple agenouillé devant lui et par l'image du Roi agenouillé devant lui, qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans une dimension irréelle. Il vit la robe blanche de Gandalf devant lui et entraîna Sarah dans cette direction. À mi-chemin, un groupe de paysans passèrent en trombe et Frodon et Sarah furent poussés dans des directions opposées. Sarah agrippa fort sa canne et resta immobile le temps que les paysans achèvent de s'en aller. Le brouhaha environnant l'étourdissaient et lui faisaient perdre tout sens de l'orientation. Tout à coup, quelqu'un mit une main sur son épaule, et elle se retourna, surprise.

- Frodon? – demanda-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, non, mais je peux vous guider à lui si vous le voulez.

- Ah, Faramir, c'est vous!

- Eh oui! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de vous parler depuis que vous êtes ici. Alors, vous vous y êtes plût à Minas Tirith?

- Oui, c'est une cité superbe, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je rentre à la Comté. Elle me manque, voyez-vous?

- Oui, j'imagine.

Entretemps, Frodon s'était retrouvé séparé de la hobbite et il la chercha longuement parmi la foule. Finalement, il la vit qui s'entretenait avec Faramir un peu plus loin. Jugeant qu'elle était en de bonnes mains, il s'en alla bavarder avec le vieux magicien, dont l'excitation s'était calmée et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Un roi au Gondor, enfin! – s'exclama-t-il, songeur - Le dernier vrai roi de l'Ouistrenesse s'élève enfin sur son trône. Oui, décidément, c'est un événement grandiose et marquant de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Figurez-vous, Frodon, que les jours du roi vont renaître. L'Arbre Blanc est en train de fleurir et la cité est entièrement reconstruite. Ces terres seront désormais bien gardées et la justice du roi s'appliquera à qui veut la recevoir. L'Ennemi est à jamais chassé, un nouvel âge surviendra : le Quatrième âge de ce monde.

Frodon ne savait plus si le magicien se parlait à lui-même ou s'adressait à lui, mais il l'écouta, et ses paroles s'écoulèrent en lui, annonciatrices de jours meilleurs, où le soleil serait haut et chaud, où les belles choses renaîtraient des méandres de la terre.

- Cela vaut la peine de vivre pour voir ce changement, cette évolution. Cependant, bien de choses arrivent à leur terme également. Le temps des Elfes est définitivement révolu ; la route vers les Havres Gris est de nouveau libre. Ma tâche à moi est aussi accomplie, et il est temps de passer à d'autres choses, dans d'autres lieux… Et il faudra lâcher prise sur certaines choses.

Le magicien finit de parler avec une note de tristesse dans la voix. Frodon, médusé, garda le silence. Une chose n'avait pas changé : il ne comprenait toujours pas les pensées qui défilaient dans la tête de Gandalf. Un éclat de rire jaillit quelque part depuis la foule, et Merry et Pippin commencèrent une chanson à tue-tête. Le visage de Gandalf se dérida et un sourire rajeuni naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ne restons pas ici à ressâsser cela, pas encore. Maintenant, c'est le temps des réjouissances, des fêtes et des chants. Rejoignons la compagnie!

Et sur ce, Gandalf marcha décidément vers Aragorn et Eomer qui buvaient de la bière devant le hall tout en écoutant la chanson des hobbits. Frodon le suivit un instant des yeux, content de retrouver le Gandalf qu'il avait toujours connu. Qaund il se retourna, il vit Sarah et Faramir arriver ensemble. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles, rigolèrent ensemble, puis Eowyn arriva, prit Faramir par le bras et l'emmena dans le hall, avec un clin d'oeil aux hobbits. Puis, le festin commença et les hobbits passèrent ce jour-là à manger, à boire, à chanter et à rire.

Le soir, fatigués mais repus, ils se réunirent dans un petit salon vitré qui donnait sur les plaines du Pelennor. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était grand temps de rentrer à la maison. Alors qu'ils commentaient les évènements de la journée, ils en arrivèrent à ce moment magique où le peuple s'était agenouillé devant eux, et Sarah dit soudain :

- Tiens, Pippin, c'est le seul moment de solennité que tu n'as pas gâché.

Merry rigola longtemps à cette remarque jusqu'à ce que Pippin lui tape dessus avec un coussin.

- Vrai – approuva Sam – M. Pippin a su tenir sa langue cette fois-ci.

Pippin fit la moue, puis ronchonna :

- Bien sûr que je n'ai rien dit! C'était vraiment trop solennel, et même si j'avais voulu dire quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été possible parce que j'avais ma langue complètement collée à mon palai.

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si ta langue était libre – le taquina Sarah.

- Mais allez-vous arrêter de m'embêter comme ça! Non mais c'est pas vrai!

Merry se gratta la tête et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu :

- Tiens, je me demande ce que tu aurais pu dire.

- Réfléchissez tout le monde! Le premier à y arriver aura un prix – s'écria Sarah en réprimant un gloussement.

Tout le monde commença à y réfléchir pour de vrai, et Pippin, énervé, commença à faire du boucan pour les déconcentrer.

- Tiens! – fit Merry – que pensez vous de : Avez-vous mal au genou, Aragorn?

Sarah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Pas mal. Mais je ne pense pas que Pippin aurait pensé à ça.

- Bien sûr! Je n'aurais jamais dit un truc aussi stupide! – s'ébroua Pippin en tapant du pied.

Sam se mit soudain debout et dit :

- Que dites-vous de : Tout ça est bien beau mais... n'y avait-il pas un festin au programme?

Il rit puis se justifia :

- Ça fait deux fois que vous utilisez cette remarque pour briser l'ambiance.

- J'en ai une! – s'écria Frodon en riant.

- Oh non, tu t'y mets aussi? – gémit Pippin.

- Que dites-vous de : Tiens! Tout le monde a la même taille que nous maintenant!

À cela, tous les hobbits éclatèrent de rire en se pliant en deux. Pippin lui-même réprima difficilement un large sourire.

- Ma foi, ça c'est plus digne d'un Touque! – concéda-t-il.

Sam riait, un poing dans la bouche, et il s'étranglait presque lorsque Merry lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos. Sam sécha les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, puis s'étendit en arrière pour reprendre son sérieux. Frodon, hilare, considéra ses compagnons avec un regard malicieux.

- Elle est bonne, celle-là! – rit Sarah - tu aurais dû le dire, Pip!

- Oui, juste pour voir leurs têtes! – approuva ce dernier.

- Où irait la réputation des hobbits? – s'exclama Merry dramatiquement.

- Là où elle est toujours, c'est-à-dire dans les blagues – répondit Sarah.

- Et quel est le grand prix pour cette trouvaille? – s'enquit Frodon.

Sarah fit mine de réfléchir, puis elle sourit avec espièglerie et se tourna dans la direction du hobbit.

- Je vais te le donner immédiatement, et tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir trouvé celle-là!

Comme elle était assise à côté de lui, elle trouva ses épaules, puis s'appuya sur lui et lui servit un long baiser passionné. Les autres hobbits regardèrent la scène d'un oeil étonné et rieur, puis commencèrent à siffler et à applaudir. À la fin du baiser, Frodon se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déclara simplement :

- Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir trouvé celle-là.

- Super! Tu n'as pas d'autres défis à proposer, Sarah? Moi je veux un prix pareil – plaisanta Merry.

- Non, désolé, plus de défis! De toute façon, ce genre de prix serait mieux s'il provenait... disons... de Jylly?

Merry rougit, puis soupira :

- Tu va te servir longtemps de ça contre moi?

- On verra – répondit Sarah en riant.

- On ne verra rien du tout – explosa Merry – c'est pas un peu fini?

Comme tout le monde lui lançait des regards en coin qui en disaient long, il s'enferma dans un silence qui se voulait digne.

* * *

Le lendemain, Frodon exposa au roi Aragorn leur désir de retourner chez eux. Aragorn n'essaya pas de le retenir ou de le persuader de rester encore un peu, parce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du hobbit qu'il aurait refusé. Il donna donc sa permission, et leur annonça que Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf partiraient avec eux. Arwen leur donna comme cadeau quatre magnifiques poneys issus de l'écurie royale, et Frodon s'inclina gravement en signe de remerciement. En retrouvant ses amis, il leur fit part de sa conversation, et tous hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme. L'après-midi, comme ils enpaquetaient leurs affaires, les cherchant partout à travers le palais en courant comme des enfants, Gandalf vint les retrouver.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Frodon – fit-il gaiement.

Frodon, en train de fourrer une de ses chemises dans son sac, leva à peine la tête.

- Oui?

- Je sais que tu pensais l'avoir perdu à jamais, mais par un bienheureux hasard, nous l'avons récupéré.

Le hobbit leva enfin les yeux, et vit le magicien, debout devant lui, avec les mains derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce donc?

Gandalf dévoila l'objet en question et Frodon poussa une exclamation de surprise :

- Ma côte de Mithril! Mais... mais... vous êtes allé dans la tour?

- Non, je l'ai récupéré d'une toute autre façon.

Frodon l'interrogea du regard mais le magicien n'en dit pas plus. Il déposa délicatement la côte dans les mains du hobbit, puis s'en alla en sifflotant, d'un pas allègre. Frodon caressa les mailles froides et toujours étincelantes de cette chemise qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de la quête. Que de souvenirs! Il lui sembla qu'elle ramenait avec elle une partie de son périple, et cela le troubla un peu. Il voulait se détacher de la quête de l'anneau, il voulait que cette période s'efface de sa tête à jamais. Mais cette côte était revenue à lui, comme un objet témoignant de son passé. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie bien des fois, et elle lui était chère. Bref, il ne sut pas s'il devait être content ou non de l'avoir retrouvée, mais en tout cas, c'était fait.

Sur ces entrefaits, Merry et Pippin arrivèrent en trombe, poursuivis par un Sam furieux qui hurlait :

- Rendez-moi ma boîte de sel! Rendez-la moi!

Pippin rigolait tout en jetant la boîte à Merry, par dessus la tête de Sam qui gesticulait.

- Ça suffit! – cria Frodon.

Après un nouvel allée-retour entre Merry et Pippin, la boîte aterrit dans les mains de Sam, qui la rangea dans sa poche avec un regard noir aux deux autres. Puis, son regard tomba sur la côte de mithril, et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Avant qu'il puisse s'exclamer, Sarah entra, précédée de sa canne. Elle était radieuse.

- Hey, vous savez quoi? J'ai retrouvé Dûnnaur et Galadriel m'a promis de me donner un autre fourreau dès qu'on passerait par la Lothlorien. Apparemment, Dûnnaur avait deux fourreaux à l'origine, mais l'un s'était cassé. Les elfes vont essayer de le réparer, et puis j'aurais un nouveau fourreau pour mon épée!

Elle se rappela quelle tristesse elle avait éprouvée à la perspective de laisser son fourreau dans cette tour sombre et rempli de cadavres d'Orques ; d'ailleurs, elle le regrettait encore un peu. Elle espéra seulement que le nouveau allait être aussi beau que l'ancien.

- Je suis content pour toi – dit Pippin, interrompant ses pensées.

- Frodon a aussi retrouvé quelque chose, apparemment – s'écria Merry, avisant la chemise.

- Ma côte de mithril – aquiesça Frodon.

- Que... comment? – fit-elle, abasourdie.

Le hobbit le lui expliqua, et Sarah vint à côté de lui. Frodon lui mit la côte entre les mains et lentement, elle le caressa, et une expression de surprise, d'enchantement et de rêverie passèrent tour à tour sur son beau visage.

- Ça me rappelle le troll des cavernes – fit-elle, rieuse – quoique, sur le moment, la scène n'était pas très agréable, et j'ai eu un tel coup au coeur. Mais cette chemise t'avait sauvé, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois être content de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Mais oui – fit Frodon à voix basse.

Les trois autres hobbits recommencèrent leur rangement, et dans le brouhaha de la conversation qui se leva, Sarah glissa à l'oreille de son compagnon :

- Mais en même temps tu n'es pas content de l'avoir. Elle te rappelle trop de souvenirs?

- Rien ne t'échappe! – grommela-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pas quand ça vient de toi.

- Tu as raison pour la chemise. Elle me rattache à ce passé.

- Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser des souvenirs de cette quête, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Frodon regarda les yeux de cette dernière, et ne répondit pas, le coeur serré.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert dans mon sac de voyage, ce matin?

- Quoi donc?

- La fiole de Galadriel! J'avais oublié de te la rendre, depuis tout ce temps!

- Oh, tu peux la garder.

- Elle est à toi, Frodon. C'est _ton_ cadeau de Galadriel. Moi je me contenterai de mon épée puisque je n'ai plus les _eithels_.

Les _eithels_! D'autres souvenirs refluèrent dans sa mémoire, et il se rappela de l'image de Sarah agonisante dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête, puis soupira. Sarah lui fourra la chemise dans les bras et percevant ses pensées noires, lui toucha la main et dit :

- Arrête de soupirer, voyons! Tous les souvenirs de la quête ne peuvent pas être si terribles, non?

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre pour ramasser le tas de vêtements donnés par Serena et qu'elle avait pliés méticuleusement une heure auparavant. Il y avait là aussi plusieurs romans en braille que la jeune humaine avait insisté à lui donner. Frodon eut un sourire désabusé et se remit lui aussi à sa tâche, le souvenir de leur premier baiser flottant joyeusement dans sa mémoire comme une bulle de savon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, ils étaient prêts à partir. Debout dans la cour inférieure de la cité, ils finissaient d'admirer leurs poneys aux poils luisants et à l'oeil vive qui seraient leurs montures jusqu'à la Comté. Des hommes, sous les ordres du roi, attachèrent leurs vivres à la selle de leurs poneys et leur souhaita bonne chance et bon voyage. Le temps promettait d'être chaud et beau, et les hobbits n'auraient nul besoin de capes. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts, Galadriel et Celeborn arrivèrent, menant deux superbes chevaux blancs comme neige, et de race elfique. Ils portaient la tête haute et fière, et la lueur d'intelligence caractérisque des animaux elfiques brillait dans leurs yeux. Puis arriva Gandalf, déjà monté sur Grispoil ; monture et cavalier étaient confondus en une longue silhouette blanche éblouissante sous le soleil.

Le roi et la reine étaient là pour les départs, ainsi que Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn et Eomer. Frodon avait le coeur lourd de quitter les autres membres de la Communauté qui s'était réunie après tant de périples pour se dissoudre si vite à nouveau. Legolas devait aller dans sa forêt natale, et Gimli devait l'accompagner. Puis, ils iraient ensemble s'émerveiller dans les grottes souterraines que Gimli avait découvertes lors du siège du gouffre de Helm. D'après ce que Sarah avait compris, c'était une sorte de pacte passé entre eux. Faramir et Eowyn allaient rester encore quelques jours, puis rentreraient ensemble à Edoras avec les autres rohirrims. Faramir avait sous-entendu qu'Eowyn et lui allaient se marier là-bas. Le seigneur Elrond était parti en avance pour Fondcombe, pour tout préparer quand les hobbits arriveraient dans sa demeure.

Les adieux avec les autres membres de la commauté furent particulièrement difficiles, et Sarah pleura en serrant Legolas et Gimli. Devant Aragorn, elle essaya de garder une posture officielle, mais quand le roi lui prit la main, elle se jeta dans ses bras. En quelque sorte, Aragorn était celui qu'elle avait connu le mieux, qui l'avait aidée avec son don et qui avait toujours était une sorte d'exemple à suivre à ses yeux. Le peuple regarda la hobbite serrer leur roi d'un oeil abasourdi, puis ils se sourirent mutuellement, l'air attendris. Les quatre autres firent aussi leurs adieux, mais de mannière plus réservée. Pippin, en serrant la main de Faramir, ne put empêcher sa lèvre de trembler. Merry parut ébahi et enchanté lorsqu'Eowyn l'embrassa sur le front, en lui assurant qu'il avait été le soldat le plus courageux qu'elle eut jamais rencontré.

Finalement, les lourds portails de la cité furent ouvertes et Galadriel et Celeborn sautèrent gracilement sur leur chevaux. Merry, Pippin et Sam montèrent sur leurs poneys, et Frodon fit monter Sarah sur le leur, avant de s'installer derrière elle et de prendre les rênes. Les elfes de Lorien ouvrirent la marche et des appels d'adieu éclatèrent depuis la foule amassée derrière les souverains. Puis, les hobbits firent avancer leurs montures, suivis de Gandalf qui ferma la marche. Après avoir fait une vingtaine de pas, les voyageurs se retournèrent et virent le Roi et la Reine les saluer gravement. Ils répondirent à leur salut en agitant la main, puis tournèrent le dos à Minas Tirith. Le voyage de retour avait commencé.


	48. De retour à Fondcombe

**De retour à Fondcombe**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
**_Après la cérémonie du couronnement qui était très réussie, nos amis font les préparatifs de départ. Par un beau matin d'été, les cinq hobbits ainsi que Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf, entreprennent le voyage de retour..._

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois le pique de minas Tirith hors de vue, la compagnie lança leurs montures au galop et voyaga rapidement et gaiement par delà plaines et collines. Les nuits étaient douces et les esprits joyeux. Leurs montures, infatigables, galopaient souvent une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour se reposer. Pendant le restant de la nuit, ils allumaient un petit feu pour faire cuire leurs lannières de viande, et les deux elfes chantaient des chansons dans leur belle langue natale. Les hobbits s'endormaient, collés les uns contre autres, tandis que la mélodie grave et douce les emportaient dans un autre monde. Gandalf, assis près du feu, une pipe entre les lèvres, regardait le ciel étoilé, et un sourire passait parfois sur ses lèvres. Une sorte d'intimité et de bien-être s'installa dans le groupe, et tout le monde avait des tâches particulières qui les maintenaient occupés.

Bien vite, trop vite même à leur goût, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Lorien ; Galadriel et Celeborn les menèrent à l'orée de la grande forêt, où ils furent rejoints par quelques elfes qui saluèrent tous leur dame avec joie. Parmi eux, un elfe du nom de Gilroen murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Galadriel en lui tendant quelque chose. Cette dernière se tourna vers Sarah et lui glissa un long fourreau léger entre les mains. Sarah la remercia, remplie de joie, et caressa son fourreau sous toutes ses coutures. Frodon la renseigna qu'il était presque identique à l'autre, sauf que son nom était gravé en lettres de feu sur un coin de son nouveau fourreau. La hobbite caressa avec émotion les lettres formant son nom, tandis que les elfes et les seigneurs de la Lorien la regardaient en souriant. Puis, il fut temps de dire adieu ; Galadriel et Celeborn s'enfoncèrent dans la Lorien sur leurs chevaux blancs, non sans mains saluts et maints souhaits pour la bonne poursuite de leur voyage.

Une fois les elfes partis, une sorte de langueur s'empara du reste du groupe qui cessa de galoper, pour profiter pleinement de leur voyage et du bon temps qui perdurait. Sarah, assise à califourchon devant Frodon, se sentait en paix avec le monde extérieure et avec elle-même, et elle souhaita que cette sensation puisse durer pour toujours. Elle trouvait que sa cécité devenait moins un fardeau à mesure qu'elle apprenait à se débrouiller sans voir. De plus, Frodon la laissait parfois prendre les rênes, et ils rigolaient tous les deux quand Sarah faisait exprès de faire zigzaguer leur monture de droite à gauche, en perturbant la trajectoire des autres hobbits.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans la douce vallée de Fondcombe. Les sabots de leurs montures frappèrent avec un bruit clair l'allée pavée menant à l'entrée. Sarah releva la tête et huma l'air ; les parfums et les essences qui lui parvenaient lui rappelaient la courte période heureuse qu'elle avait passée ici, dans ce havre de paix. Frodon l'aida à descendre de leur poney, qu'ils avaient baptisés Mouki, suite à un jeu de mots assez drôle sur le nom le plus bizarre à donner à un poney. Un bel elfe les accueillit avec sollicitude et joie et les fit entrer sans plus de cérémonies. Gandalf avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand hall de Fondcombe.

Le soir venait tout juste de tomber et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel estival. Les fleurs de la vallée dégageaient un lourd parfum, et le bruissement des arbres faisaient entendre leurs longs sifflements mélancoliques. Les voyageurs avaient chevauchés toute la journée pour arriver à Fondcombe avant la nuit, et ils se sentaient gagnés d'une fatigue bienheureuse.

- Avons-nous encore nos chambres? – s'enquit Pippin en se frottant les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr! Maître Elrond a clairement précisé qu'elles sont et seront toujours à votre disposition. D'ailleurs, notre hôte est parti faire sa promenade quotidienne. On ne vous attendait pas avant plusieurs jours!

Gandalf dit alors :

- Bien le bonsoir à vous, Glorfindel. Nous avons fait vite, je le sais. Je vois que vous êtes toujours fidèle à la maison d'Elrond.

- Mais oui, bien entendu.

Sarah bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Frodon, se sentant déjà à moitié endormie. Très amusé, ce dernier interpella Glorfindel.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous montrer nos chambres. Pas la peine de nous préparer un dîner, ce soir.

Pippin dressa l'oreille au mot « dîner » mais se rembrunit lorsque leur hôte approuva ferveusement les paroles de Frodon.

- Je vois que votre amie a très hâte de retrouver un lit bien chaud. Je me rappelle qu'à votre dernière visite, vous aviez vos chambres respectives, vous plairait-il de les conserver?

- Oh oui – s'enthousiasma Merry – allons-y tout de suite.

Cependant, ils ne purent le faire vraiment tout de suite. Les hobbits allèrent d'abord chercher leurs affaires pendus aux selles des poneys. Frodon caressa doucement la crinière de Mouki, puis lui enleva sa selle et l'envoya librement dans la vallée ondoyante dans l'ombre de la nuit. Sarah les attendait patiemment dans le hall, adossée à un pilie, inconsciente des regards perplexes que lui adressait Glorfindel. En effet, ce dernier trouvait que quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue déambulant dans les couloirs de la maison. Bien sûr, la hobbite ne le connaissait pas à l'époque, mais il ne rappelait d'elle et de ses compagnons. Il avait surtout été époustouflé par son don de guérison. De plus, il était également présent au conseil et avait été témoin de la naissance de la Communauté. Bref, ce qui le troublait un peu chez la jeune hobbite, était le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Était-elle donc si fatiguée au point d'ignorer leur hôte? Il ne le croyait pas, mais...

Gandalf surprit son expression mais ne dit rien et se détourna pour observer la nuit. Glorfindel eut la réponse à ses questionnements lorsque les autres revinrent ; aux bruits de leur pas et à l'éclat de leurs voix, Sarah releva un peu la tête mais ne regarda pas dans leur direction. Puis, quand Frodon s'approcha d'elle, leurs affaires à tous les deux au creux des bras, elle lui sourit, mais ne le regarda pas vraiment. Avec un coup au coeur, l'elfe comprit, et une immense tristesse déferla dans son coeur. Comment? Pourquoi? Comment avait-elle perdu la vue? Quelles choses affreuses avaient-ils dû traverser pour en arriver là? Il se promit de les interroger gentiment lorsqu'elle se serait reposée, donc cela ne serait certainement pas ce soir. Ce fut donc avec un renouveau de respect qu'il les guida vers leurs anciennes chambres lorsqu'ils furent prêts.

En arrivant devant les chambres respectives de Merry et Pippin, les hobbits se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et les deux hobbits disparurent par la porte. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Sam, qui se retourna vers Frodon pour voir s'il avait encore besoin de lui, mais le hobbit lui adressa un sourire et fit :

- Repose-toi, mon bon Sam! Nous l'avons tous mérité.

Sarah s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sam rougit et s'empressa de dsparaître lui aussi. Sarah pouffa de rire, et Frodon haussa les épaules d'un air amusé en croisant le regard perplexe de Glorfindel. Gandalf se racla la gorge et leur annonça qu'il alalit bifurquer par ce couloir. Sarah et Frodon souhaitèrent la bonne nuit au magicien, puis continuèrent leur route derrière l'elfe. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Sarah, les grandes portes en chêne de la grande chambre de Frodon apparut également à la vue de ce dernier. Frodon les fixa un instant sans parler, puis se tendit. D'une voix incertaine, il demanda à l'elfe :

- Euh, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir une chambre pour nous deux?

Glorfindel les regarda, comprit, puis désigna l'ancienne chambre du hobbit.

- Celui-là est assez grand, je pense.

- Euh... c'est que, je préférerais ne pas retourner là-dedans. Il y a... des... des souvenirs...

Sarah comprit aussitôt. Frodon avait beaucoup souffert dans cette chambre, et aussi magnifique qu'elle soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre les pieds là-dedans. Glorfindel saisit aussi le sens de ses paroles, et sans un mot de plus, leur fit signe de le suivre. Il s'engagea dans un autre couloir, puis arriva devant une porte qu'il poussa, révélant une pièce spacieuse avec un grand lit à baldaquin dans un coin, et une cheminée marbrée de l'autre. Une lueur grandit doucement à mesure que Glorfindel en faisait le tour, et Frodon vit qu'il allumait des chandelles, dont le parfum suave lui caressa agréablement les narines. C'était une odeur d'herbe sylvestre et de fleurs sauvages. Glorfindel lui sourit et fit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Ceci est une pièce pour nos invités d'honneur. Dans votre cas, je pense qu'elle convient tout à fait.

- Ne dites pas cela – fit Sarah doucement – nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de porter le titre de héros.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler, et même si son ton était léger et qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, les oreilles sensibles de Glorfindel y décelèrent sans peine une note de tristesse.

- Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, que vous le vouliez ou non – répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Il acheva d'allumer toutes les chandelles, transformant la pièce en un joyeux et agréable petit foyer. À présent bien éclairé, Frodon vit que la pièce n'était pas spécialement grande ; rien n'attirait le regard en dehors du lit, de la cheminée et de quelques arbustes disposés dans les coins ; aucune couleur vive ne frappait, mais on se sentait à son aise dedans, on se sentait tranquille, reposé ; la pièce enveloppait doucement, elle plaisait, mettait autour du corps quelque chose comme une caresse. L'essence des chandelles rendait la tête lourde, et Frodon dut ciller pour garder les yeux ouverts. Sarah était délicieusement somnolente à côté de lui, et il sentait son parfum à elle se mélanger à l'odeur saisissante des bougies.

- Merci beaucoup – fit-il à Glorfindel – personnellement, elle me convient très bien.

- Moi aussi... – ajouta Sarah avec un sourire.

- Bon, alors je vais vous laisser. Passez une agréable nuit, et j'espère bien qu'on aura une chance de bavarder quand vous vous serez reposés.

Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce et ferma la porte tout aussi silencieusement. Sarah avança lentement jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le matelas épais, puis se jeta dessus avec un soupir d'aise. Frodon l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste et retira la sienne également. Sarah trouva l'oreiller et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Hum, c'est teeeellement doux...

- Je vais éteindre quelques chandelles, ça serait dommage de les gaspiller.

- Ne m'en veux pas si je m'endors avant que tu ne reviennes – marmonna Sarah, déjà dans un demi-sommeil.

- Ne m'attends pas.

Frodon fit lentement le tour de la pièce, éteignant les chandelles, plongeant graduellement la pièce dans sa pénombre initiale. Lorsqu'il passa près de la cheminée, il vit des bûches entreposées de façon ordonnée dans l'âtre. On ne l'utilisera certainement pas en été – pensa-t-il. Finalement, il ne put se résoudre à laisser une seule chandelle allumée ; elles devaient sûrement être précieuses, et cela ne servait à rien de les laisser brûler pendant la nuit. Ce fut donc à tâtons qu'il retrouva le lit et monta dessus avec précaution.

Sarah était silencieuse, peut-être dormait-elle déjà. Frodon se glissa sous les couvertures, fatigué. Sarah, presque endormie, roula dans ses bras en un mouvement instinctif. Ils s'endormirent presque en même temps, enlacés sous les couvertures chaudes de leur lit.

Ce devait être au milieu de la nuit. Ou peut-être l'aube était-il proche. Sarah n'en savait rien, ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle était assise sur son lit et était en sueur. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal. Elle venait de faire le cauchemar le plus horrible qui soit, et les images la hantaient encore. Dans son rêve, elle pouvait de nouveau voir ce qui l'entourait, elle avait recouvert l'usage de ses yeux et cela lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Mais elle avait peur, peur de qui? De quoi? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était comme une sorte de pressentiment que quelque chose allait jaillir d'un recoin obscur. Le ciel était noir au dessus d'elle, et elle était entourée de rochers coupants flottant comme des îlots dans la nappe de brume. Elle voulut courir mais ne sut pas où aller, ou par où le danger aller venir. Tout à coup, elle le sentit avant même de l'entendre ou de le voir : elle sentit de longs doigts glacés s'infiltrer sous sa peau tandis qu'une brise à lui donner la chair de poule passait près d'elle.

_Tac... tac-tac_... retentissaient les bruits de pas.

Ils venaient par derrière, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se retourner. Elle était pétrifiée sur place, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les yeux exorbités et la bouche sèche. Une poigne poilue la saisit, l'enroula dans son étreinte monstrueuse. Elle se sentit défaillir. Les pattes poilues la retournèrent pour qu'elle fasse face à la créature. Elle voulut fermer les yeux mais ses paupières étaient de glace ; deux petits yeux creux, sans orbites, se plantèrent dans les siens, avant qu'une espèce de toile noire jaillisse de la créature et s'immerge dans ses yeux à elle. L'obscurité entra par ses yeux et se déversa dans sa tête ; tout à coup, elle étouffait sous cette vague d'assaut, elle se noyait dans la substance noire qui l'engloutissait. Elle ne voyait plus rien, et la couche d'obscurité s'épaississait à chaque seconde. À présent, le rêve semblait avoir cessé, mais Sarah ne pouvait pas en être sûre, car la même obscurité insondable voilait encore ses yeux à un tel point qu'elle en avait la nausée. _Qu'était-ce? Qu'était-ce?_ – se demandait-elle encore et encore, la poitrine comprimée par la peur.

Puis, le souvenir d'Arachnée reflua à sa mémoire.

_Elle tisse l'obscurité._

_Elle tisse la peur._

_Tu es dans ses filets._

_Tu n'y échapperas pas... _

Elle commença à trembler, incapable de se contrôler. Toute la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était dans son antre revint, multiplié par cent.

- Sarah?

La voix de Frodon lui arracha un cri. Un frottement sur le lit à côté d'elle.

_Des pattes poilues..._

Éperdue, elle se jeta hors du lit, tomba sur le plancher, rampa à toute vitesse jusqu'au mur, où elle se recroquevilla en se faisant la plus petite possible. _Des pas... des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle..._

- Ne t'approche pas! Arrête! Je t'en _supplie_! Non! Non!

Elle ne voyait rien. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien? Elle s'imagina une substance noire masquant ses yeux, et eut un haut-le-corps. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés. _Était-elle partie? L'araignée s'en était-elle allée? Elle devait sortir... s'échapper..._ Lentement, elle se mit debout. Quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule et elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle allait mourir ici. Que quelqu'un vienne la sauver!

- Sarah! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est moi! C'est moi!

Mais Sarah n'entendait rien d'autre que ses propres cris. Elle voulut se jeter en avant pour échapper à son _agresseur_ mais ce dernier la serra fermement contre lui. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces en donnant des ruades, en frappant tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. La prise sur elle se relâcha un instant avant de se resserrer de nouveau. La peur lui enelevait ses forces à une vitesse effrayante ; bientôt, elle ne put plus se débattre et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Mais des bras la retinrent et raffermirent son équilibre. Tout à coup, ses oreilles se débouchèrent et elle entendit la voix de Frodon, effrayée et inquiète, qui disait :

- C'est moi! C'est Frodon! Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. Rien ne t'arrive.

Le soulagement l'envahit, mais elle commença à trembler comme si elle allait se disloquer. Elle laissa Frodon la serrer contre lui et réprima les gémissements qui lui montaient à la gorge. Elle éclata en sanglots au même moment où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf et plusieurs elfes dont Glorfindel.

- Par les Valars! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? – cria Gandalf, paniqué.

- Rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Elle... elle a juste...

Mais les sanglots de Sarah l'empêchait de se faire entendre. Un elfe s'avança, mais Glorfindel le retint avec un regard significatif. Leurs amis accoururent et pressèrent Frodon de questions tout en tapotant l'épaule de Sarah. Merry et Pippin parlaient tellement que Frodon était incapable de trouver une pause pour répondre. Finalement, Sarah ravala ses larmes et fit d'une voix rauque :

- Ce n'est rien! C'était ma faute. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Sam essaya de la conduire au lit, mais elle se cramponna à la chemise de Frodon en secouant furieusement la tête. Gandalf prit rapidement les choses en main.

- Merry, Pippin, au lieu de faire des bêtises, allumaient donc les chandelles. Sam, aidez Frodon à la mettre à l'aise. Glorfindel, je vous prierais d'apporter quelque chose de chaud pour boire. La tisane fera très bien l'affaire.

Tout le monde se mit à la tâche sans attendre. Sarah accepta finalement de se séparer de Frodon pour se glisser sous les couvertures en tremblant. Frodon s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit par l'épaule. Sam partit chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et un mouchoir en tissu. Quand il revint, la pièce était toute éclairée et l'un des elfes déposait sur la table de chevet un plateau chargé d'une théière et de plusieurs petites tasses. Sam s'approcha avec la bassine, mouilla le mouchoir et le passa à Sarah, qui s'essuya le visage et le front. Aussitôt que cela fut fait, une tasse d'un mélange fumant lui fut placée entre les mains et on l'obligea à en boire la totalité.

Merry, assis de l'autre côté du lit, lui raconta quelle peur ils avaient eu en l'entendant crier. « Je croyais à un retour des problèmes – confessa-t-il avec un frisson. Sarah ne dit pas un mot et la voix de Merry faiblit graduellement pour finalement disparaître.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de la laisser tranquille quelque temps – fit doucement Frodon, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Gandalf approuva cette initiave et incita tout le monde à aller dehors. Sam sortit le dernier, les abandonnant à contre-coeur.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne manques de rien? – demanda-t-il à Sarah anxieusement, mais cette dernière se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

Après le départ de leurs compagnons, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Frodon se tenait près de la cheminée, pétrifié et encore abasourdi de ce qui venait de se passer. La pièce illuminée par les chandelles avait un aspect terne à présent, comme si l'humeur de ses occupants avaient un impact quelconque sur elle. Il éteignit lentement les chandelles, jetant des regards las par la fenêtre, se demandant quand la nuit allait tirer à sa fin. Sarah se tenait recroquevillée, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. La force du rêve resta imprimée longtemps en elle après son réveil parce qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait le priver de son pouvoir. Elle avait l'impression que si elle y repensait, elle sentirait aussitôt des pattes velues la caresser.

Frodon garda une bougie allumée cette fois-ci, et c'est à sa lueur qu'il découvrit deux égratignures sur ses bras. Mais il ne leur prêta qu'attention limitée. Il regarda Sarah et se demanda ce qui s'était passé et quel était ce cauchemar pour qu'elle y réagisse ainsi. Il s'assit sur son côté du lit et caressa son front brûlant.

- Comment tu te sens?

Elle s'essuya le visage avec l'oreiller avant de le pousser de côté. Elle avait les yeux rouges et avait l'air véritablement malheureuse.

- Minable. Je me sens minable. Pourquoi j'ai dû provoquer une crise comme ça?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Surtout ne t'avise pas de penser que c'était ta faute.

Frodon s'agenouilla à terre pour être à sa hauteur puis prit ses mains dans une poigne solide.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé?

- De... d'_elle_. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pour toute réponse, Frodon l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis enroula une couverture autour d'eux deux en prenant la hobbite dans ses bras. Sarah se roula en boule et laissa Frodon l'étreigner. _Serre-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande_ – implora-t-elle mentalement.

Le temps finit par passer, et il arriva un moment où il se rendit compte que l'obscurité avait laissé la place à une pénombre grise où se profilaient les silhouettes des objets, comme des sentinelles dans le brouillard. La cheminée se lassait deviner, masse indistincte qui perdait peu à peu de sa monstruosité nocturne.

Sarah refusa d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner quand son compagnon le lui suggéra, car elle avait honte de se retrouver devant ses amis après la scène qu'elle avait faite. Et puis que penseraient donc les elfes? De plus, au souvenir de ce cauchemar qui ne se dissipait pas, elle ressentait un effet de nausée. La tristesse l'envahissait, allant et s'évanouissant, et un poids lui oppressait la poitrine. Elle avait la nette d'impression d'avoir assisté à un évènement macabre, comme un enterrement. Elle dit à Frodon d'aller manger s'il le voulait, mais il ne voulut pas y aller sans elle.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte et Sarah fit un bond en manquant de s'étrangler. Son coeur battait furieusement et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis comme si elle voulait voir venir le danger même si elle était frappée de cécité. Frodon la rassura d'une pression sur le bras, puis cria :

- Entrez.

C'était Glorfindel, et il désirait savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Frodon lui assura que non, et qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir faire un tour. Il insista sur cette dernière phrase et donna de nouveau une pression significative sur le bras de la hobbite. Lorsque l'elfe s'en fut allé, Sarah soupira.

- Je ne peux pas y aller. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas entravé par moi. Ça va aller, je t'assure.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Surtout si tu restes ici toute seule.

- Je... je ne me sens pas prête. Ce cauchemar ne s'est pas dissipé comme le font d'ordinaire les rêves, au réveil. J'ai encore les séquelles dans ma tête, Frodon, et j'ai peur.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne laisserais pas un malheur t'arriver, tu peux me croire.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Cette chose est dans ma tête, et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Depuis le jour où je suis entrée dans son... dans son antre, cette peur s'était glissée en moi. Mais après, avec tout ce qui nous arrivait, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser. Mais maintenant...

- Tu n'y penseras pas non plus! Le meilleur moyen de l'oublier, c'est de faire quelque chose, et il y a tellement de choses à faire, des lieux à revisiter! Ça te plairait. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par...

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit que Sarah était sur le point de pleurer. Il la prit doucement par l'épaule et la poussa contre lui. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer contre la sienne, et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange des fleurs de Fondcombe et d'une odeur douce et entêtante, une odeur de chez soi.

- Je ne pourrais pas! Je le sais! – lui parvint la voix de la hobbite – tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai peur. _Peur_, Frodon! Je suis terrorisée. Et cette obscurité n'arrange rien. C'est comme si j'étais de retour là-bas.

Frodon se rappela les effluves de putréfaction et la toile de ténèbres partout autour de lui. Il appuya son front contre celui de Sarah et dit fermement :

- Écoute moi Sarah. Cette araignée est morte, et elle ne viendra certainement pas ici maintenant que Sauron est tombé. De plus, d'après toi, Sam l'a presque achevée, et maintenant elle est probablement morte ou trop faible pour même tisser. Et puis, tant que tu es avec moi, rien ne t'arrivera jamais. Je te le jure sur tout ce que tu voudras. Je te jure que je te protégerai toujours envers et contre tout. N'aies plus peur maintenant, n'aies plus peur.

Sarah sentait son corps transir et brûler en même temps, et les paroles de Frodon la traversèrent comme le feu et la glace. Elle le croyait! Elle savait que Frodon allait le faire, qu'il allait la protéger, qu'il allait la rassurer. Tout allait bien. Sa gorge se dénoua peu à peu tandis que la sensation des mains de Frodon de chaque côté de son visage ralentissait les battements de son coeur. Elle ferma les yeux et une vague de sécurité la submergea. C'était vrai! Qu'avait-elle à craindre avec Frodon à côté d'elle? Lorsqu'elle sortit de son état second dans lequel l'avait plongée ce sentiment de bien-être, elle se retrouva enfouie dans les bras du hobbit (de son hobbit), avec sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et avec la main de Frodon qui lui tapotait doucement le dos.

- Ça va aller – fit-elle avec gratitude.

- Oui, tout va bien maintenant. N'y pense plus. Tout est fini.

Sarah leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit du fond du coeur. Frodon sourit aussi en retour, même si elle ne pouvait le voir, puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de dire :

- Allons nous restaurer.

Sarah perdit son sourire, puis s'enquit timidement :

- Mais... c'est juste que je préférerais rester ici encore un peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec trop de monde maintenant.

- Mais il y aura juste nos amis!

- Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher les Elfes et Gandalf de s'incruster s'ils le désirent.

Frodon soupira, puis consentit :

- D'accord, je vais apporter le petit dej' dans la chambre. D'ailleurs, drôle d'heure pour prendre le petit dej'. La matinée est déjà bien avancée.

- Merci Frodon.

- De quoi?

Elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas, de rien, de tout.

Le hobbit embrassa son front avec tendresse, puis sortit pour chercher de la nourriture, tandis que Sarah restait dans la chambre, l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle n'allait plus penser à son cauchemar (oh combien réaliste), elle allait rester bien sage dans le présent et ne plus faire des crises de panique. Elle ouvrit un peu ses yeux fermés et fut dépitée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de changement dans la luminosité. Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté les ténèbres. Elle détestait être aveugle et l'impression qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais la balaya une seconde, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis elle se recomposa : Frodon n'allait pas être très fier d'elle s'il la découvrait de nouveau en train de désespérer.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, Sarah l'entendit distinctement. Elle sut aussi que ce n'était pas Frodon, mais elle ne pouvait dire qui c'était. Cela la rendait nerveuse, et la contrariait, car personne n'était supposée entrer comme ça sans frapper. Et puis, il y eut le claquement caractérisque d'une porte que l'on ferme derrière soi. Le coeur de la hobbite se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

- Qui est là? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut sereine.

Personne ne lui répondit, personne ne bougea. Un bruit de respiration lui parvint cependant, et elle sentit son sang se glacer d'horreur. Si quelqu'un essayait de lui faire peur, il pouvait arrêter parce que c'était très réussi. Mais qui pourrait faire une chose aussi puérile? Qui, en était au courant de sa mésaventure de la nuit, pouvait s'amuser à la terrifier ainsi.

- Bon, si vous ne voulez pas vous identifier, je vous invite à sortir! – fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

N'avait-elle pas entendu un glissement? Comme... comme des pattes d'araignée? Elle se secoua. _Arrête!_ – se morigéna-t-elle – _arrête tout de suite! Elle ne peut pas être ici, elle est morte. Morte! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot?_ Cependant, malgré tout son bon sens, elle était terrorisée. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce ; elle entendait sa respiration rauque et un peu essouflée, comme une tuyauterie en mauvais état de marche. Mais, se rappela-t-elle, on ne peut pas entendre respirer les araignées, alors ce n'est pas Elle. Elle sentit son courage revenir quelque peu, et sachant qu'elle n'allait pas affronter l'objet de tous ses cauchemars, elle se calma et se tint prête à confronter quiconque était dans cette pièce. Sa main glissa vers sa canne appuyée sur le mur à côté du lit, puis elle s'en empara vivement et la tint devant elle comme une arme.

- Pour la dernière fois... – commença-t-elle, mais fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit...


	49. Amandil et les parfums

**Amandil et les parfums**

- Pour la dernière fois... – commença-t-elle, mais fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit...

Elle sursauta et serra fort son bâton. La créature avait donc pris peur et s'était sauvée...

- Sarah? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta canne? – retentit la voix de Frodon.

Sarah sembla sortir d'un rêve ; elle fut arrachée à son univers peuplé d'enemis monstrueux pour atterrir dans la réalité.

- Frodon! – s'écria-t-elle – il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce! Quelqu'un qui vient de sortir! Ne l'as-tu pas vu?

Le hobbit s'empressa de déposer ses victuailles sur le lit pour retourner voir dans le couloir. Il était désert.

- Non, il n'y a personne, et je n'ai croisé personne en venant ici – fit-il en revenant.

- Mais... mais... c'est impossible! Il est presque sorti à la seconde même où tu as ouvert la porte! Tu l'as sûrement vu! Il est entré, il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté d'être là à me regarder. Je lui ai demandé de s'identifier mais il n'a rien dit. Mais je savais qu'il était là parce que j'entendais sa respiration. Et puis j'ai pris ma canne et...

Elle fut interrompu par le doigt de Frodon posé sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais il est parti maintenant...

- Tu ne me crois même pas! – cria-t-elle en le repoussant – je ne suis pas une menteuse! Je ne suis pas folle!

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Peut-être qu'elle était folle après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait tout inventé, peut-être que toutes ces choses se passaient seulement dans sa tête.

- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas folle! Et je te crois, je sais que tu n'es pas une menteuse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu aurais inventé ça de toute façon? Tu as simplement du mal à oublier ton traumatisme, et c'est compréhensible.

- Non, ce n'est pas compréhensible! Toi aussi tu l'as confrontée, et pourtant tu n'es pas assailli par son souvenir, tu ne la vois pas partout comme moi je la vois...

Elle sembla un peu choquée par son dernier mot, puis ajouta avec tristesse :

- D'ailleurs je ne la vois même pas, j'ai juste l'impression de la sentir qui me guette. Elle est là dans ma tête, et si je ne suis pas encore folle, je ne vais pas tarder à le devenir.

- C'est compréhensible – continua Frodon comme si elle n'avait rien dit – parce que tu n'as pas la lumière du jour pour t'aider à dissiper les souvenirs que tu as d'elle. C'est plus dur pour toi que pour moi, mais tu vas finir par la chasser de ton esprit.

- Oui c'est ça, et je serai sénile avant d'y arriver.

- Arrête d'être fataliste! C'est quoi cette idée de devenir folle? C'est seulement temporaire parce que tu viens de rêver d'elle, c'est tout.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, pour toi c'est facile de tenir tes discours!

- Très bien! – fit-il – je ne dirai plus rien!

Le silence tomba entre eux. Sarah voulait hurler sa frustration, mais fit un effort sur elle-même pour se calmer. Bras croisés, elle s'adossa à son oreiller et garda un mutisme absolu. Elle entendit Frodon remuer un peu, puis s'immobiliser lui aussi. La colère de Sarah fit peu à peu place aux remords ; elle n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'elle avait dit, mais que c'était exaspérant à la fin de ne rien voir! Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre explication mais elle n'en savait rien, et cela lui rongeait les nerfs. Elle se força à réfléchir : admettant la théorie qu'elle n'était pas folle, il n'y avait donc eu personne dans la pièce, puisque Frodon n'avait vu personne en revenant dans leur chambre. Dans ce cas, comment la porte pouvait s'ouvrir et se fermer comme cela? Y avait-il des fantômes à Fondcombe? Hypothèse complètement tirée par les cheveux qu'elle ne considérerait même pas. Puis elle pensa au glissement... et ce fut comme une mare de lumière dans son esprit. C'était un courant d'air, tout simplement! Un stupide courant d'air dans le couloir! Frodon n'aurait pas fermé complètement la porte en sortant, et le courant d'air l'aurait fait s'ouvrir toute seule, puis ce même courant l'aurait fermé. Mais alors, et la respiration qu'elle avait entendue? C'était la sienne, probablement. Elle avait honte à l'avouer, mais cela lui paraissait très probable à présent. Bon dieu de bon Dieu, elle aurait fait toute une affaire pour cela?

Elle avait l'air de quoi, maintenant? Après l'épisode au milieu de la nuit, et l'épisode d'il y a quelques minutes, pas étonnant qu'on pense qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Et puis, elle avait passé sa peur et sa frutrastion sur Frodon, encore une fois. Mais comment osait-elle? Elle ne serait pas surprise de voir Frodon lui tourner le dos après tout cela. C'était injuste qu'il eût à souffrir de ses crises.

Au même moment, Frodon soupira avec tristesse pour ramasser les victuailles auxquelles personne n'avait touché.

- Je t'aime, Frodon – fit-elle spontanément.

Elle fut la première surprise de ses paroles, mais elle avait été tout à fait sincère en les prononçant. Elle les laissa flotter un instant entre eux, puis ajouta :

- Pardonne-moi.

Ses mots arrachèrent un sourire au hobbit :

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Tout en parlant, il réunit les victuailles en un petit tas : il y avait surtout des sacs de biscuits, des pains aux épices, des fruits et des bonbons à la menthe.

- Mangeons quelque chose, maintenant.

- Je suis égoiste – fit-elle piteusement - Je n'arrête pas de me défouler sur toi. J'ai honte rien que d'y penser!

- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de temps en temps, ne pense pas que je ne comprenne pas. C'est dans la nature humaine de se laisser aller quand c'en est trop. Mais je ne me plains pas.

Après une brève halte, il ajouta avec une certaine espièglerie :

- Parce que tu es si jolie quand tu es en colère!

Sarah se sentit rougir et tâtonna la surface du lit pour prendre une pêche qu'elle mangea inconsciemment. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux car Frodon avait réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral.

- Merci.

À partir de ce moment, l'atmosphère devint rapidement beaucoup plus légère. Sarah se perdit dans ses réflexions tout en mangeant et Frodon respecta son silence. Le soleil qui commença à taper fort à travers la vitre leur apprit que l'après-midi était arrivé. Sarah tourna la tête de ce côté pour sentir la chaleur sur son visage, et tout à coup, l'envie de quitter la chambre la frappa avec intensité.

- Oh, sortons dehors! Pourquoi rester dans la chambre? Il doit faire beau dehors!

Frodon n'en demandait pas mieux. En un clin d'oeil, il réarranga ses vêtements froissés et tira Sarah du lit.

- Mes cheveux! Arf, attends, elle est où ma brosse? – fit-elle en se mettant à balayer la table de chevet.

- Laisse-moi faire. Assis-toi et ne bouge plus – lui ordonna Frodon en riant.

Sarah obéit comme une sage petite hobbite et resta dans une immobilité parfaite. Frodon saisit la brosse qui était sur la commode en bois d'if, puis se plaça derrière elle pour lui brosser les cheveux.

- Hey, je peux me brosser moi-même, monsieur Sacquet. Je suis une grande hobbite, tout de même.

- Je le sais, Miss Soucolline, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça un jour. Alors maintenant ne bouge plus. Si tu as mal, tu me dis, d'accord?

Mais Sarah n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Les gestes de Frodon étaient vraiment doux, et elle sentait qu'il prenait un soin minutieux dans sa tâche. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'il s'y prenait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Des fois, quand elle était pressée, elle donnait trois ou quatre coups de brosses à s'en arracher les cheveux, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Mais là, elle devait avouer que c'était délicieux. La brosse s'ancrait au sommet de son crâne et descendait le long de ses cheveux en mouvements réguliers, se coinçant des fois sur des noeuds imprévisibles que la brosse défaisait aussitôt. De son autre main, Frodon touchait ses cheveux si lisses, si soyeux, si doux, et il s'émerveillait de leur texture, éprouvant la douceur de leur poids (comme de la pluie – pensa-t-il – de la pluie avec du poids).

Il se rappela combien de fois il avait rêvé de toucher sa chevelure sombre comme il le faisait à présent. Il se rappela exactement la première fois qu'il avait eu ce désir : c'était quand ils s'étaient égarés dans ce champ de maîs, au tout début de leur voyage. Quand Sarah était sortie de la masse verdoyante, avec des brins dans les cheveux, elle les avait secoués d'un mouvement gracieux pour les en débarrasser. Il se rappela la couleur bleutée qu'ils avaient pris au soleil ; au plus profond de lui-même, il avait alors souhaité pénétrer une main dans cette chevelure pour la caresser. Mais à l'époque, c'était impensable car jamais elle n'y aurait consenti. Mais maintenant il le faisait, il pouvait le faire autant qu'il le voudrait ; et ce n'était pas tout, il pouvait la serrer autant qu'il le voudrait, l'embrasser, l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée : elle s'était donnée à lui de tout son coeur et de toute son âme, et lui-même était tombé sous l'emprise de son amour comme jamais personne n'y était tombé.

Finalement, le brossage de cheveux prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, car Frodon et Sarah y prenaient du plaisir tous les deux. Quand Frodon déposa enfin la brosse, Sarah se passa une main dans les cheveux et les palpa.

- Très bon travail, M. Sacquet. Et maintenant?

- Et maintenant nous pouvons y aller. Vous avez les plus beaux cheveux de toute la Terre du Milieu, le saviez-vous?

- Non, mais je pense que vous exagérez.

- Pas du tout. Savez-vous quelle est la phrase qui me vient à l'esprit quand je les regarde?

- Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

- Une chevelure noire comme la nuit et aussi belle que l'éternité... – prononça-t-il avec emphase.

- Oulà, monsieur devient poétique? Après chanteur, vous voilà devenu poète!

- Mais je suis sérieux. On ne peut plus sérieux. Pas de rigolade sur ce sujet.

Elle se mit debout et pivota vers lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

- Mais je le sais, mon petit Fro d'amour!

Frodon sauta du lit et courut pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- J'imagine que c'est mon nouveau surnom? – fit-il d'un air faussement blasé.

Elle se cogna contre lui et le poussa gentiment à l'extérieur, avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Un surnom? Mmm, pourquoi pas? Je n'y avais pas trop pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée. Fro, ouais c'est mignon comme tout : Fro.

Il lui prit le bras et ils marchèrent d'un pas joyeux jusqu'au bout du couloir ; ils descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent à l'air libre. Sarah se sentit soudain plus alerte comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve étrange. Le vent chaud d'été lui caressait le visage et collait ses mèches contre son front. Des cris retentirent derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir et entendre arriver Sam, Merry et Pippin. Ce dernier, fou de joie en les voyant, saisit la hobbite par la taille et la fit voltiger. Les cheveux noirs de Sarah s'envolèrent derrière elle et décrirent un arc de cercle gracieux.

- Wow, Pippin! On se calme!

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous apparaissez? – s'exclama Sam, aux anges.

- Elle n'a pas pu résister au charme des jardins de Fondcombe – plaisanta Frodon.

- C'est vrai! Les jardins! – s'écria Sarah en souriant – il faut que j'y aille, ils m'ont tellement manqués.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous? – fit Frodon, enthousiaste.

Il lorgna Merry du coin de l'oeil et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait une ronce dans les cheveux. Ce dernier l'enleva d'un geste nonchanlant, tout en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient déjà exploré les jardins et que lui, personnellement, en avait eu le souffle coupé.

- Et pourtant je ne suis pas facilement impressionable – conclut-il.

Ils se mettaient déjà en marche lorsque Pippin fit soudain remarquer :

- Tiens, Frodon, tu n'as pas encore vu Bilbon?

Frodon resta un moment la bouche ouverte, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement oublié que son oncle était là. Cela lui faisait bizarre, d'ailleurs ; il croyait que depuis tout ce temps, Bilbon serait parti ailleurs. De plus, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir, et il avait fait des adieux douloureux dans son coeur. À présent, le fait de savoir qu'il était encore là lui faisait l'impression d'une résurrection.

- Ah mais oui! Je... j'avais...

- Complètement oublié, ouais je vois ça – compléta Merry.

- Mais il est encore temps, tu sais? – ajouta Pippin.

- Où est-il?

- Dans la même petite chambre. Nous l'avons vu ce matin, en plus. Il paraissait bien, mais somnolent. Enfin, tu verras bien...

- Viens Sarah, viens avec moi! – la pressa-t-il d'une voix allègre.

Sarah s'empressa de le suivre, elle aussi plutôt honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé une seconde au vieil hobbit depuis qu'elle était à Fondcombe. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu... d'autres chats à fouetter. Laissant leurs amis derrière eux, ils coururent le long d'une allée bordée de fleurs sauvages, pour arriver à l'extrémité des jardins, où se trouvaient un petit pavillon. En sortant brusquement de l'allée, les deux hobbits rentrèrent en collision avec quelqu'un et s'affalèrent presque par terre. Sarah, inquiète, s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Frodon leva la tête et aperçut une belle elfe debout devant eux, les regardant avec un air de reproche, tout en époussetant une robe turquoise qui semblait miroiter à chacun de ses mouvements et qui en paraissait presque liquide tellement elle ondulait. Elle moulait sa taille fine à la perfection et tombait en cascade autour de ses pieds. Les cheveux blonds de l'elfe étaient comme des fils d'or qui brillaient au soleil et ses yeux gris en forme d'amandes les contemplaient avec sévérité. Frodon se sentit tout de suite intimidé. C'était sûrement une grande dame qu'ils avaient dérangée là.

- Je... – balbutia-t-il – je suis absolument désolé.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici? – fit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Sa voix cependant était mélodieuse et grave, et tintait agréablement à l'oreille. Frodon rougit.

- Nous allons voir Bilbon – murmura-t-il.

- Oh, le vieux bonhomme qui somnole tout le temps? Je pense que vous le dérangeriez. Il est vieux, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, comprenez-vous?

« Mais c'est mon oncle! » allait protester Frodon, lorsque Sarah le devança.

- Qui êtes-vous? – demanda-t-elle avec une note de froideur.

L'elfe regarda la hobbite, et Frodon aurait juré qu'une lueur d'offuscation était passée par ses yeux.

- Je suis Amandil, une elfe très respectée à Fondcombe, et vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier, petite personne. D'ailleurs, regardez-moi quand vous me parlez, c'est la moindre des choses, non?

En effet, Sarah semblait s'intéresser à un brin d'herbe qui poussait sur le côté. En entendant les dernières paroles de l'elfe, Sarah eut un sursaut et baissa encore plus la tête. Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle fit d'une voix étranglée :

- Je ne vois pas.

L'elfe parut surprise, puis choquée lorsque le sens de ces mots s'écoulèrent en elle, troublant ses beaux traits. Frodon voyait bien qu'elle se sentait gênée à présent. D'ailleurs, quelque chose clochait un peu chez cet elfe, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pour se donner une contenance, Amandil déclara plus doucement :

- Et quels sont vos noms?

- Frodon Sacquet, et Sarah Soucolline – répondit Frodon – je suis le neveu de Bilbon.

Alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. À la mention de leurs noms, les yeux d'Amandil s'élargirent de surprise, puis un sourire enchanté étira ses lèvres. Toute froideur l'avait abandonnée, ainsi que toute allure de grande dame. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec excitation et émerveillement puis demanda d'une voix qui leur sembla aussi plus jeune :

- Frodon? Sacquet? Et... Sarah? Oh, mais le seigneur Elrond a tellement parlé de vous! C'est grâce à vous que la Terre du milieu a pu être sauvée, grâce à vous que tous les peuples peuvent vivre en paix à présent. Et les princes elfes de notre maison ne devront plus partir loin pour chasser des Orques! Et la menace à l'Est a été détruite! Mais vous êtes de vrais héros! Je vous demande humblement de me pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Ah, mais je suis bête! J'aurais dû m'en douter... Des Semi-Hommes, mais oui, tout comme Bilbon!

À la grande surprise de Sarah, Amandil prit sa main dans la sienne aux longs doigts effilés et fins.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir manqué de tact. Me pardonnez-vous?

- Mais... mais oui, pas de problème – répondit-elle, abasourdie.

Amandil lui lâcha la main et les regarda tous les deux en souriant joyeusement.

- J'ai pressé le Seigneur Elrond de me raconter tout ce qu'il savait de vos aventures, mais maintenant je pourrais les entendre de vive voix! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Il faut que vous me racontiez tout cela.

- Je... Nous allons voir Bilbon.

- Oh, mais vous avez tout le temps pour cela, tout le temps du monde.

- Il faut vraiment que je... – commença Frodon.

- Oh, très bien! Allez-y dans ce cas. Le vieux semi-homme doit bien s'ennuyer, et puis il sera tellement ravi de vous revoir. Mais je vais accaparer votre compagne, si vous me le permettez. Elle sera entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Avant que les deux hobbits ne puissent revenir de leur surprise, Amandil avait pris la main de Sarah dans la sienne et la conduisait par une autre allée bordée de fleurs, vers ses appartements. Frodon, amusé et stupéfait, les regardèrent s'éloigner rapidement. C'est alors qu'il sut ce qui lui avait paru bizarre chez cet elfe : elle manifestait bien trop d'émotions et de sentiments pour la race des elfes! Elle en paraissait presque... humaine?

Se retrouvant seul, il tourna les talons et courut vers le pavillon où se trouvait la chambre de Bilbon ; il espéra que Sarah ne serait pas trop ennuyée par cette elfe fougueuse.

Entretemps, Sarah était de mauvaise humeur d'être arrachée ainsi à Frodon. Et puis, cet elfe qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, c'était incroyable! En lui prêtant un peu plus d'attention, elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de parfums, de crèmes et de savons qu'on pouvait obtenir à base de fleurs et d'écorces.

- D'écorce? – s'exclama la hobbite, incrédule.

- Mais oui ma chère : d'écorce! C'est une recette elfique, vous n'en trouverez nulle part ailleurs. De toute façon, seuls les elfes savent comment s'y prendre pour en fabriquer.

- Ah.

- Mais si cela vous intéresse, je peux vous montrer comment faire. En fait, c'est vraiment amusant, et c'est si délicieux pour les sens!

- Mais je croyais que c'était un secret des elfes?

- Un secret? Il n'y a pas de secrets entre les amies, car nous sommes amies maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, certainement.

Sarah était amusée à présent. Cette elfe était si différente des autres! Elle lui avait paru hautaine et froide la première fois qu'elle avait entendu sa voix, mais apparemment c'était seulement un masque. Sur ces pensées, elles arrivèrent dans les quartiers d'Amandil. Si Sarah avait pu voir, elle aurait contemplé de vastes chambres bien aérées et bien éclairées, où flottait un léger parfum d'orange. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et faites de vitres si transparentes et si propres qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Les rideaux étaient en dentelles blanches, dorées et pourpres, et elles étaient toutes tirées car c'était la journée. Dans la première pièce, il y avait trois divans moelleux remplis de coussins qui entouraient une petite table basse en verre poli et transparent, aux reflets argentés. Le plafond était haut et de forme circulaire, et un grand lustre y était pendu ; les ampoules étaient des corolles de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans tous les sens. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux montrant soit des elfes en pleine contemplation ou méditation, soit des scènes de bataille, soit des oeuvres art sur la nature : les fleurs, les arbres de la Lorien, les papillons de nuit...

Dans la pièce suivante, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin entouré de rideaux roses pâles. Au fond du mur opposé, il y avait deux portes, dont l'une menait dans une énorme salle de bains au carrelage si propre qu'il en scintillait. Une grande baignoire en forme de feuille se dressait au centre, entièrement fait de l'or le plus pur ; sur l'étagère au dessus s'alignait une quantité impressionante de flacons contenant soit des liquides de toutes les couleurs, soit de petits nuages gazeux qui tournoyait paresseusement, soit de petits grains noirs ou bruns. Un mélange de saveurs sylvestres flottait dans l'air, qui faisaient appraître dans l'esprit de ceux qui les respiraient des images de champs de fraises ou de fruits sauvages. Mais Sarah ne voyait rien de tout cela. Par contre, elle sentait une atmosphère de bien-être et de douceur dans ces pièces, et elle s'y plut tout de suite.

Amandil lui fit visiter ces pièces, sauf celle que délimitait la deuxième porte, à côté de celle de la salle de bain. De retour dans la pièce principale, Amandil resta immobile pour guetter la réaction de son invitée.

- Ça sent bon! – fit Sarah en inspirant profondément.

- Tous des parfums tirés à base d'écorce. C'est cela le secret, et rien d'autre.

Amandil avait l'intonation d'une personne satisfaite. Elle guida la hobbite jusqu'à l'un des divans, pendant qu'elle apportait un bol de fruits posés sur une des petites tables en argent, puis elle en offrit le contenu à Sarah. Tout en mangeant des raisins qui explosaient dans sa bouche en une mare de saveurs, Sarah lui raconta quelques passages de leurs aventures, tout en étant constamment interrompue par l'elfe. Mais la hobbite ne s'en formalisait plus à présent et elle prenait même du plaisir à la surprendre, l'étonner, l'émerveiller ou la terrorriser avec son récit. Arrivée au passage de la Lorien, Amandil s'exclama d'une voix rêveuse:

- La Lothlorien! C'est mon rêve d'aller là-bas.

Sur ce, elle pressa la hobbite de lui donner tous les petits détails qu'elle avait retenus de sa visite dans ces bois. Elles se tutoyaient à présent, prenant leur aise sur le divan, à demi enfouies sous les coussins à plumes. Tandis que Sarah parlait, Amandil l'observait avec attention de ses beaux yeux gris. Tout à coup, elle s'enquit :

- N'aurais-tu pas des ancêtres elfiques dans ta famille?

Sarah arrêta de parler, abasourdie, puis pouffa de rire.

- Des ancêtres _elfiques_? Dans _ma _famille? Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais c'est dans ton visage. Tu as des traits très fins, le savais-tu? Tu es aussi très belle, te l'a-t-on déjà dit?

Sarah ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, gênée.

- Si tu n'as pas d'ancêtres elfiques, alors c'est inné! Tu as vraiment des traits elfiques, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Et puis tes cheveux! Par Eru, même-moi, je n'en ai pas de pareils!

- Arrête de m'assouvir de compliments! Je paris n'importe quoi que tu es la plus belle d'entre nous deux.

- Moi? Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire, je suis en effet très belle, tout le monde me le dit, mais ce n'est pas ça le point. Le point est : tu as quelque chose en toi... je ne sais pas quoi... mais qui fait penser aux elfes.

Sarah ignora la dernière remarque et imita Amandil en disant :

- « Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire, je suis en effet très belle, tout le monde me le dit. » La modestie, tu connais?

- La modestie? Des bêtises! Je dis seulement la vérité. Je suis pour la franchise. Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses comme elles sont? Pourquoi refuser de dire qu'une belle chose est belle ou qu'une chose laide est laide? Je n'aime ni la modestie, ni l'exagération.

- Ouais, tu marques un point, je te le concède.

Après un moment de silence où chacune mangeait des fruits, Sarah reprit :

- Dis-moi Amandil, tu as quel âge?

- À peine cinq cent ans. Je suis très jeune, je le sais.

Sarah s'étouffa avec son raisin.

- Oui, ça... ça doit être très jeune ça, cinq cent ans... très jeune.

- Pour un elfe. Les autres ont déjà vécu des millénaires.

Voilà qui expliquait son côté bavard et ouvert! Est-ce que tous les elfes étaient comme elle quand ils étaient jeunes, puis devenaient des créatures superbes et détachées quand ils grandissaient? Ou peut-être y avait-il une autre explication?

- Tu es une demie-elfe?

- Par les Valars! Non! Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Eh bien, je trouve que tu as beaucoup d'expressions humaines, alors je m'étais dis que... peut-être...

- Non, non, non, je suis une elfe à part entière. Mais je ne nie pas que j'aime les humains, ils sont des créatures tellement fascinants...

« Cela ne fait aucun sens! » pensa-t-elle. Elle était tout simplement incapable d'imaginer le seigneur Elrond avachi dans un fauteuil en train de rigoler comme Amandil le faisait. Elle n'avait même jamais vu Elrond surpris ou vexé, tellement il cachait bien ses sentiments. Amandil la ramena à la réalité en lui enlevant le bol vide des mains ; sans s'en rendre compte, elles avaient fini deux grands bols de fruits à elles toutes seules.

- Par les Valars! C'est dangereux de côtoyer une hobbite! J'ai mangé tout ça? Mais je vais grossir, moi!

- Ce ne sont que des fruits – fit Sarah d'un air faussement impatient.

- Tu sais combien de fibres y a-t-il dans un seul fruit? Oh non, je panique rien que d'y penser! Il faut qu'on aille faire une promenade. Sur-le-champ!

Amandil se leva d'un bond et tira Sarah de son fauteuil où elle s'était confortablement installée. La hobbite marmonna quelque chose comme : « A-t-on jamais vu un elfe qui soit gros? Les elfes ne grossissent pas! » Sarah entendit Amandil s'affairer un peu partout dans la chambre et lui demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait encore.

- Je rassemble des flacons. Je viens d'avoir une idée : on va faire notre promenade et en même temps, on va cueillir des fleurs qui te plairont.

Sarah se tourna dans la direction d'où lui provenait la voix de l'elfe, très mal-à-l'aise.

- Je... je te rappelle que je ne pourrais pas les voir, si jolies soient-elles.

- Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas – s'exclama Amandil avec sa franchise habituelle – mais tu vas les choisir par leur odeur. Je vais te montrer comment on confectionne un vrai parfum pour les bains.

Sarah eut un moment de colère quant au manque de tact de sa nouvelle amie, mais décida de lui pardonner. Elle s'habituerait sans doute à sa franchise avec le temps. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle eut un sourire désabusé. Pourquoi pas, après tout? Autant passer le temps... Frodon devait être très occupé à satisfaire la curiosité de son oncle sur les évènements de la quête ; elle les imagina en train de bavarder comme des pies et ne put retenir un autre sourire.

- Je vois que cette perspective te plaît. Alors c'est d'accord? – retentit la voix de l'elfe dans ses oreilles.

- Hein? Quoi? Comment?

- Encore en train de rêvasser! Mais c'est pas possible! Je disais : une fois qu'on aura fabriqué ton parfum, tu l'essaieras dans ma salle de bain. L'odeur perdure des jours et de jours, n'est-ce pas magique?

Amandil passa à côté d'elle en coup de vent et Sarah la sentit : cette légère traînée de parfum qui s'attardait dans l'air derrière elle. Au début, elle croyait qu'elle provenait de l'essence d'Amandil elle-même, tellement elle s'était intégrée à son corps et semblait naturelle.

- Quel est celui que tu portes?

- Oh! Il a presque disparu. Il faut que je reprenne un bain moussant un de ces jours. Bref, un parfum se compose de trois sortes de fragrances, mais je t'expliquerai tout cela en chemin. Viens!

Elles sortirent rapidement des appartements de l'elfe et s'acheminèrent vers les jardins. Aussitôt, la chaleur de cette après-midi d'été tomba sur eux en les enveloppant de son manteau étouffant. Sarah n'avait pas remarqué, mais chez Amandil, il avait fait agréablement frais. Elle eut envie d'y retourner pour s'asseoir et écouter l'elfe parler avec sa fougue presque enfantine, mais elle était aussi très curieuse de connaître les secrets des parfums elfiques. Elles bifurquèrent à gauche lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout du sentier, puis s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin qui descendait encore plus profondément dans la vallée, là où se trouvait le lit de la rivière. Sarah parvenait à entendre le bruit de son cours d'eau qui sinuait entre les arbres, et du son cristallin de l'eau qui jaillissait puis dispaissait en tourbillons entre les rochers.

Les herbes sous ses pieds étaient doux, reposants, et l'air environnant bourdonnait du vol des insectes et des abeilles qui s'agglutinaient parmi les fleurs. Lorsque l'herbe commença à monter pour recouvrir leurs chevilles, Amandil reprit :

- Alors, pour les parfums, on distingue les composants qui donnent au parfum son odeur initiale, celle que l'on sent en premier mais qui s'envole très vite. Puis, on a le caractère central du parfum, sa dominante. Finalement, on a les composants qui se fixent sur la peau et qui assurent la teneur du parfum jusqu'à une durée de quelques jours. Par exemple, le parfum que j'ai maintenant sent principalement la muscade et la rose, avec un fond de fève tonka et de patchouli. Quand je l'ai mis, il y a quelques jours, il y avait aussi une fragrance de romarin. Délicieuse! Malheureusement, elle a disparu bien vite.

Sarah resta un moment bouche bée. Ces noms de fleurs ne lui disaient rien. De plus, les fèves quelque chose n'étaient même pas des fleurs.

- Ce parfum, je l'ai nommé Eau de Romarin. J'en ai tout un flacon dans ma chambre, si jamais ça te tente.

Sarah se rappela la fragrance douce et entêtante qu'elle avait sentie chez l'elfe et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien l'essayer.

- Mais – poursuivit Amandil – on est ici pour te confectionner un parfum personnel, alors choisis tes ingrédients! Il y a de tout dans cette vallée, c'est incroyable! J'adore Fondcombe pour ça. Et un détail, je peux te faire de la mousse aussi, pour le bain. Comme ça tu pourras garder la fragrance plus longtemps.

- Je... merci beaucoup!

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Ne perdons pas de temps à nous remercier mutuellement. Viens par ici, c'est le premier champ de fleurs. Je te les ferai sentir.

En effet, aussitôt qu'elles s'en approchèrent, un fort parfum s'éleva du sol et leur prit au nez. Sarah inspira profondément, heureuse. Elles se promenèrent lentement le long de la vallée, suivant le cours de la rivière, s'en éloignant quelques fois pour aller dans des terrains cachés par des arbres. Justement, concernant ces derniers, Amandil mena la hobbite auprès d'un arbre à l'écorce noueux.

- Touche-le! – ordonna-t-elle.

Sarah sentit sous sa paume la surface irrégulière et dure du bois.

- Tu touches au secret de mes réussites! Et maintenant...

L'elfe guida la main de la hobbite jusqu'à un point, puis lui demanda de prendre le bout d'écorce par une pointe. Sarah obtémpéra, puis tira vers le bas, et une lanière d'écorce se détacha facilement du tronc pour s'enrouler sur elle-même en tournoyant paresseusement. Amandil la prit vivement et la fourra dans un flacon rempli d'eau.

- Voilà qui est fait!

Elles se promenèrent encore longtemps, cueillant des fois des fleurs dont le parfum plaisait particulièrement à la jeune hobbite. Tout l'après-midi, elles rirent, bavardèrent, coururent parmi les fleurs, se roulèrent dans l'herbe, s'aspergèrent avec l'eau claire de la rivière et s'amusèrent comme des folles. Sarah se rendit compte que sa cécité n'était pas particulièrement une entrave, et que son ouie et son odorat s'en retrouvaient renforcés. Euphorique, elle se laissa complètement aller et s'amusa comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Puis, quand elles furent fatiguées et que la réserve de fleurs parut satisfaisante à l'elfe, elles s'en retournèrent lentement vers les appartements de cette dernière. La fraîcheur qui les accueillit à l'intérieur leur fit pousser à toutes les deux un soupir de bien-être. Sarah était couverte de pollen et d'herbes rances, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Amandil posa le petit panier rempli de fleurs sauvages et variées sur une table de cristal, puis étendit une nappe sur une autre table. Elle s'assit, puis commença le travail de classification en sortant les fleurs et les en disposant sur la nappe selon des critères qu'elle seule connaissait.

Sarah l'écouta nommer les fleurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle les triait : Rose, jasmin, giroflée, lilas, jacinthe, muguet, vanille...

Puis des essences de fruit qu'elle alla chercher : Ananas, pêche, framboise, citron, orange...

Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda attentivement les fleurs qu'avaient choisies Sarah, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille pointue, puis s'exclama :

- La plupart de tes fleurs sont qualifiées pour leur fraîcheur. C'est très bien ça, c'est excellent! Je vais te le confectionner tout de suite, et quand ça sera prêt, je te demanderai de deviner quelles huiles j'ai utilisées. Ça me prendra une heure, environ. Tu sais que la plupart des parfums prennent des mois avant d'être prêts? Heureusement, l'écorce de Melbeleth, c'est le nom de l'arbre, permet d'extraire l'essence en quelques secondes à peine.

- Époustouflant!

Sarah ne s'y connaîssait en rien aux parfums, mais cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de le montrer à Amandil, pas vrai?

- Pour l'odeur dominante, je te le préparerai en mousse et en savon.

Pendant que l'elfe s'affairait en chantant doucement dans sa langue natale, Sarah déambula sans but dans sa grande maison, puis finit par s'installer sur le divan moelleux en s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres. La tête posée sur le creux de son bras, elle soupira puis sourit. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait étaient la mélodie de l'elfe, entrecoupée de temps en temps de tintement de verre ou du glougloutement d'un liquide que l'on secouait. Elle finit par s'endormir, entourée par les fragrances d'une multitude de fleurs disposées partout dans la chambre, et dont les essences montaient et montaient, comme des rêves de fumée.


	50. Retour au pays

**Retour au pays**

Une main légère lui secoua l'épaule, la tirant de son sommeil. Sarah palpa les coussins autour d'elle, puis émergea de cette mer de plumes. Elle avait dormi profondément, rattrapant son manque de sommeil de la nuit. Aucun rêve n'avait troublé son repos cette fois-ci, et elle éprouvait ce bien-être après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La voix joyeuse d'Amandil lui rappela où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là.

- J'ai tout fini – disait-elle – absolument tout! Tu vas être enchantée par mes créations, j'en suis sûre. Veux-tu les essayer tout de suite? Mais quelle question, bien sûr que tu veux! Allez, viens, allons à la salle de bains, je vais te dire comment...

- Wo, wo, wo, calme-toi Amandil. Je viens de me réveiller, je me demande encore ce que je fais là, et il faut que je m'étire!

Ce disant, elle s'étira langoureusement, comme un chat, envoyant quelques coussins s'éparpiller sur le sol.

- Et puis – poursuivit-elle – il doit être tard, mes amis doivent se demander où je suis passée. Enfin, Frodon sait que je suis avec toi, mais il ne sait pas comment me trouver...

Pour la première fois, une pointe d'incertitude la traversa.

- Il a une bouche, non? – répliqua Amandil – il peut toujours demander. Tous les elfes à Fondcombe savent où j'habite.

Sarah baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors tu y vas? Je sais que tu en as très envie.

- D'accord!

Amandil battit des mains comme une petite fille, puis l'entraîna droit dans la salle de bain au carrelage scintillant. Elle laissa tous ses flacons sur une étagère avant de laisser la hobbite seule. Cette dernière, incertaine, commença par une inspection générale de toute la pièce, touchant les objets avec précaution, essayant de s'orienter. Elle prit les choses que l'elfe avait laissé sur l'étagère et les palpa ; il y avait là un savon, un flacon de shampooing et un parfum. Le savon sentait la vanille et l'ambre, et leur senteur était telle que la jeune hobbite en était extasiée. Elle n'avait jamais senti de vanille plus délicieux et plus pur. Le shampooing avait été fait à base de jasmin, avec des essences volatiles d'herbes fraîches et de mandarine. Sarah se rappela qu'Amandil avait dit que ces essences disparaîtraient rapidement. Cependant, le parfum qu'elle lui avait confectionné contenait les mêmes essences, de sorte que Sarah pouvait les renouveler quand elle voulait.

En tâtonnant, la hobbite s'assit au bord de la baignoire en forme de feuille, dont la surface polie était douce à son contact. Elle ouvrit les deux robinets et aussitôt l'eau commença à remplir la grande bassine en produisant un tintement cristallin comme une cascade qui tombait. Sarah se déshabilla puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude en poussant un soupir d'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un bon bain. Trop longtemps même. Elle reposa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, goûtant chaque instant.

L'eau chaude détendait son corps et l'enveloppait d'un manteau liquide et fumant. Le savon qu'elle avait posé sur le bord glissa alors dans l'eau claire et coula au fond sans que la hobbite s'en rendisse compte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une mousse blanche et suave envahissait la baignoire tandis que des bulles au couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel flottaient dans l'air avant d'éclater en produisant un léger « pop ». Sarah, surprise, toucha cette mousse à la senteur de vanille dans laquelle elle était plongée jusqu'au cou, avant de d'éclater de rire comme un enfant émerveillé.

Elle se lava les cheveux plusieurs fois, se grattant le cuir chevelu, puis plongea la tête dans l'eau pour se nettoyer. Quand ce fut fait, elle resta encore dans son bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau tiédisse, puis se leva et sortit, éclaboussant le carrelage. Après une minute de tâtonnement, elle trouva les serviettes et s'en enveloppa, toute frissonante. La serviette était grande, moelleuse et la réchauffa rapidement. Elle partit alors à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais à sa grande consternation, ne les trouva nulle part. Elle tâtonna partout : sur le plancher, les étagères, dans l'évier, mais ils restèrent introuvables. Consternée, elle enroula solidement la serviette autour de son corps et se risqua à sortir la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

- Amandil?

Les pièces étaient silencieuses. Elle répéta son appel une deuxième fois, et entendit un bruit de pas précipité.

- Tu as fini? Parfait!

- Amandil, qu'as-tu fait de mes vêtements?

- Tes vêtements? Mais tu vas pas remettre ça, tout de même! Justement, je suis allée dans mon placard pour te trouver des robes, celles que je portais il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore une petite elfe innocente.

Elle pouffa. Sarah était stupéfaite.

- Tu as des robes à ma taille?

- Je dois en avoir quelques-unes. Viens.

Sarah la suivit, les cheveux encore mouillés au bout desquels pendaient de fines goutelettes d'eau. L'une à la suite de l'autre, elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce par la porte qui avait été restée fermée et qui menait apparemment dans la garde-robe personnelle de l'elfe. Quand Amandil avait dit placard, c'était un vrai euphémisme. La pièce était énorme, remplie par des rangées et des rangées de robes accrochées à des cintres, toutes plus stylées les unes que les autres, et toutes de confection elfique. Amandil la mena vers le fond de la pièce, où les robes étaient nettement plus petites.

- Ah! Je savais que j'avais gardée toutes mes robes!

Sarah les toucha avec extase, s'émerveillant de ce glissement doux que le tissu provoquait en rencontrant ses doigts.

- Elles doivent être merveilleusement belles – fit-elle avec une pointe de regret.

Amandil perçut sa tristesse et faisant preuve de tact pour la première fois, lui donna une petite tape derrière le dos tout en déclarant :

- Et tu vas être merveilleusement belle dedans.

Sarah secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne les mette pas. Elles ne sont pas faites pour moi. Ça serait déplacé.

- Mais pas du tout, pas chère. Fais-moi confiance.

- Ces robes qui viennent d'un autre temps... je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Ce ne sera pas déplacé du tout. Fais-le pour moi, d'accord?

Sarah soupira. Intérieurement, elle le voulait, mais elle ne pourrait même pas voir le résultat dans une glace, et cela l'angoissait pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. En fait, tant qu'elle avait encore ses propres vêtements, elle pouvait imaginer son apparence, mais porter les robes d'une elfe, c'est comme pénétrer dans une autre ère, une ère qui ne lui appartiendrait pas.

- D'accord – accepta-t-elle tout de même.

* * *

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas revenue? – demanda Frodon pour la troisième fois. 

- Je suis sûr et certain, mon vieux – répondit Merry pour la troisième fois.

- Dans ce cas, elle est encore avec cette elfe? – Frodon était incrédule.

- Apparemment.

- Mais ça fait des heures! De quoi peuvent-elles bien parler?

- Des trucs de filles.

Frodon leva les yeux au ciel. Les quatre hobbits étaient dans le petit salon qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Frodon était revenu de chez Bilbon, qu'il avait retrouvé avec joie. Mais l'elfe avait dit vrai quant à sa somnolence. Après avoir parlé de lui-même, Bilbon s'était endormi en écoutant le récit de son neveu. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup vieilli, et il ne bougeait plus qu'avec sa canne. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige flottaient autour de sa tête et des rides profondes s'étaient creusés sur son visage. Mais son grand âge était un prodige ; il devait avoir suparssé le vieux Touque à présent.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, un frôlement de robes s'éleva dans le couloir longeant le petit salon, puis le Seigneur Elrond s'encadra dans l'embrassure de la porte, l'air aimable et prêt à rendre service. Frodon, qui le voyait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, sauta sur ses pieds et s'inclina en souriant. Elrond lui demanda de se rasseoir d'un large signe de la main signifiant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de telles cérémonies. Frodon demanda alors :

- Seigneur Elrond, connaissez-vous une certaine Amandil?

- Mais bien sûr! Par contre, je ne savais pas que vous la connaissiez également.

- Je viens de faire sa connaissance pendant la matinée. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer ses appartements?

L'elfe parut perplexe et amusé.

- Très certainement. Et si je puis demander l'objet de votre visite...?

- C'est que mon amie Sarah est avec elle, et j'aimerais la rejoindre.

- Alors, suivez-moi mes petits amis. Je vais vous y conduire.

- Je vous remercie.

- Avec plaisir.

Les quatre hobbits se levèrent et le suivirent. L'elfe les mena par un dédale de couloirs, puis par un corridor extérieur longeant les jardins d'où ils purent voir le soleil couchant qui faisait flamboyer les ramures des arbres et les herbes de la vallée, comme si cette dernière était en feu. Puis ils descendirent dans les jardins, longèrent une fontaine sculptée avec soin, prirent une allée fleurie, puis arrivèrent devant les appartements d'Amandil. Elrond levait la main pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant une Amandil rieuse. Frodon constata qu'elle avait changé de robe depuis le matin ; elle portait à présent une longue robe décolleté qui mettait en valeur son cou gracieux et qui descendait en vagues jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était couleur bleu nuit, parsemée de petites perles qui scintillaient comme des étoiles. Merry, Pippin et Sam en restèrent bouche bée devant cette elfe fraîche comme une rose, joyeuse comme une luciole et belle comme une nuit d'été.

- Je vous attendais! – s'écria-t-elle gravement – Veuiller patienter quelques secondes, messieurs.

Elle entrebâilla la porte et des murmures s'élevèrent de l'autre côté. Les hobbits se regardèrent, surpris, puis patientèrent comme demandé.

Amandil insistait :

- Tu es sublime! Viens!

- Non, non, j'ai changé d'idée. Je me sens ridicule. Arrête, tu ne peux pas m'obliger!

- Si, je t'y oblige! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de leur montrer à quel point tu es adorable.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Moi je sens que je vais me ridiculiser. Et je suis censée garder les yeux ouverts ou fermés?

- Quel rapport?

- C'est très important pour moi.

- Dans ta situation, garde les yeux ouverts et regarde droit devant toi. Non, non, j'ai mieux. Garde la tête baissée et quand je te toucherai discrètement, lève la tête et regarde droit devant toi. Ça va faire effet.

- Mais...

- Plus de mais. Les copains s'impatientent.

- D'accord.

Sarah abandonna la lutte avec un soupir.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons! Souris!

La hobbite fit la moue, puis s'avança vers la porte.

- On va en finir une fois pour toutes. Tout le monde va bien rigoler et puis tu seras contente.

Amandil mit une main sur son épaule.

- Surtout rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tête baissée, puis...

- Ouais ouais.

La hobbite essaya de rester détachée. Après tout, c'était seulement ses amis qui allaient assister à son humiliation. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle releva légèrement les bords de sa robe avec ses deux mains, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Dans le couloir, les hobbits crurent à une illusion. Ils virent une délicieuse créature sortir à pas lents de la chambre, tête humblement baissée. Elle portait une robe elfique rouge rubis qui ondoyait à chacun de ses mouvements. Le haut était décolleté (comme toutes les robes elfiques, ou presque) et révélait un cou nu et gracile. Au niveau des épaules, deux pans de robe se rejoignait par une broche blanche ; la robe descendait alors jusqu'à la taille où elle se finissait en pointe. Cette dernière était décorée de motifs curvilignes et sinueux comme des ramures de neige. La robe possédait deux longues manches qui cachaient les mains de la hobbite quand elles étaient au repos. Ensuite, elle s'écoulait jusqu'aux pieds en une longue descente en cascade. Les bords de la robe étaient ronds et s'éparpillaient par terre. L'ensemble mettait en valeur les lignes des épaules et de la taille.

Le plus surprenant était cependant les cheveux de la hobbite. Deux petites tresses avaient été faites au niveau des oreilles, puis avaient été ramenées en arrière pour former une semi-couronne. Dans sa chevelure fut ensuite posée une nappe de perles blanches scintillantes qui contrastaient délicieusement avec le noir de ses cheveux.

Les quatre hobbits et Elrond lui-même en eurent le souffle coupé devant cette métamorphose. Frodon, quant à lui, se sentait dans un rêve. Cette apparition ne pouvait être qu'une déesse, une superbe déesse intouchable et inaccessible. Mais combien il la désirait, cette déesse, combien était-il dur de résister à son charme! Sarah maintenait la tête baissée, leur montrant les chaînes de perles au sommet de sa tête, et puis soudain, elle leva les yeux et regarda droit devant elle, de son regard rêveur. Frodon croisa carrément son regard et eut l'impression qu'après tout ce temps, elle le voyait enfin. Elle ne détourna pas ses yeux, ne baissa plus la tête, et resta là à planter son regard noisette dans le regard bleu de son bien-aimé comme si elle le voyait de nouveau.

Sans s'en rendre compte,Frodon avança lentement vers elle ; c'était comme si ses jambes agissaient de leur propre chef, irrémédiablement attirés par la jeune hobbite. En fait, elle semblait être un bloc d'aimant et son corps à lui un petit morceau de fer. Plus rien et plus personne n'existait à part cette hobbite divine qui se tenait devant lui. Ils étaient seuls ; seulement elle et lui. Arrivé devant elle, il se sentit trembler sous son regard, sous son allure, sous sa beauté.

- Sarah, tu es... – fit-il doucement.

Les mots lui manquèrent. Lentement, il leva une main et parcourut doucement la ligne de son cou. Il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements ou de ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de flotter, puis de s'envoler dans le ciel crépusculaire.

- Je suis quoi, Frodon? – demanda-t-elle doucement en lui saisissant la main.

- Tu es... tu es... splendide. Non, plus que splendide. Il n'y a pas de mots...

Frodon déglutit puis la regarda. Elle baissa finalement les yeux, et une jolie rougeur envahit ses joues.

- Alors c'est vrai? – murmura-t-elle.

- Cela m'a l'air bien réel, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve?

Elle tourna son visage adorable vers lui, et Frodon, sans la quitter du regard, pencha la tête et embrassa ses lèvres sucrées. En la prenant par la taille, il sentit le glissement du tissu contre sa peau, et fut envahi par une sensation plus enivrante que le vin, plus douce que le miel, plus brûlante que le feu, plus forte que les tempêtes et plus profonde que le plus profond des océans. Sarah, par une raison inexplicable, ressentit tout ce qu'il ressentait, jusqu'au dernier battement de coeur. Ils étaient pris dans une tempête ; les vagues s'élevaient derrière eux et s'écrasaient à leurs pieds, leur grondement sauvage leur emplissant les oreilles. Leur front appuyés ensemble, ils murmurèrentd'une même voix:

- Nos vies sont entremêlées, nos passés, notre avenir. Je suis à jamais lié à toi, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Puis tout s'effaça d'un coup : la tempête, les vagues. La lumière revint et le couloir réapparut, avec tous ses occupants, hobbits et elfes. Ils les regardaient tous avec stupéfaction et émerveillement, et ils étaient tous frappés jusqu'au plus profond de leur coeur par la beauté du spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Elrond, cependant, avait été le seul à avoir entendu les paroles des deux amoureux, et il était carrément pâle d'émotion.

Il s'avança vers eux et mit un genou à terre. Frodon le regarda avec étonnement, tandis qu'Elrond prenait leurs deux mains et les mettaient ensemble.

- Mes amis – fit-il – vous venez de prononcer les paroles du Voeu Suprême. Comment cela se fait-il?

- Bonsoir Seigneur Elrond – dit Sarah, jusqu'alors inconsciente de sa présence – euh, que voulez-vous dire? Quel est ce Voeu?

- Vous rappelez-vous ce que vous avez dit?

- Oui – dit Frodon.

- « Nos vies sont entremêlées, nos passés, notre avenir. Je suis à jamais lié à toi, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. » Ce sont les dernières paroles du Voeu Suprême, Voeu de mariage que les plus anciens elfes utilisaient pour former l'union de leurs couples. C'est un Voeu Sacré, prononcé uniquement dans les situations les plus solennelles, car d'après les dires, les Valars eux-mêmes assistent à la cérémonie, attirés par la grandesse et la sincérité de telles paroles. Sincères, elles le sont, car seuls deux coeurs purs et un amour absolu peuvent faire jaillir les paroles. Et vous les aviez prononcées. Nul mariage ne pourra jamais être plus absolu que le moment que vous venez de vivre.

- Nous sommes mariés? – bafouilla Sarah, abasourdie.

- Selon les vieilles traditions elfiques, oui.

Encore sous le choc, Frodon considéra tour à tour tous ses compagnons, comme pour chercher des traces d'une blague préparée à l'avance. Mais les autres étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que lui, voire plus.

- Mais vous pouvez toujours vous marier selon vos règles à vous, évidemment – expliqua Elrond – ceci n'a été que... le côté spirituel de la chose, va-t-on dire.

- Très bien – fit Sarah – ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est absolument merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Fro?

- Oui, c'est... c'est magique – répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Pour se rétablir du choc, ils décidèrent d'avoir un dîner copieux. Après le dîner, les esprits se sentirent mieux, et tandis que les trois hobbits discutaient de l'évènement en riant, Frodon et Sarah, les nouveaux mariés comme on les appelait, sortirent faire une longue promenade nocture dans les magnifiques jardins. Ils visitèrent lentement les lieux que Sarah avait connus, tout en riant doucement et en se chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Sarah avait gardé sa robe, et chaque fois que Frodon la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une sorte d'abri naturel, composé d'un arbre courbé dont les longues feuilles tombaient devant le tronc comme un rideau vert sombre. Des deux côtés, des murs de lierres et d'arbustes avaient complètement fermé le lieu, faisant de lui une sorte de sanctuaire de la nature.

Frodon écarta le rideau de feuilles et fit pénétrer Sarah à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur le sol mousseux et restèrent longtemps immobiles et silencieux à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Ils se sentaient en paix. Sans un mot, Frodon se mit soudain debout et releva Sarah. Ils sortirent de leur antre et s'acheminèrent vers la maison d'Elrond ; ne s'attardant nulle part, ils se dirigèrent droit vers leur chambre.

- Allume le feu – pria Sarah d'une voix douce.

Frodon ne demanda pas pourquoi ; il arrangea les bûches, puis les brûla. Aussitôt, une lueur joyeuse et des crépitement de bois retentirent de la cheminée. Une tiédeur envahit la chambre, en plus de la chaleur de l'air de cette nuit d'été. Les grillons chantaient là-dehors, et des papillons de nuit venaient parfois se cogner aux fenêtres. Sarah était assise sur une chaise, sa robe comme une mare de rubis à ses pieds, les perles dans ses cheveux scintillaient en captant le flamboiement du feu dans l'âtre. Frodon alluma une chandelle, qui répandit aussitôt son odeur sylvestre. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de la hobbite.

- Ça a été une soirée magnifique – dit-elle.

- Oui.

- Mon seul désir, c'est de pouvoir te voir. Tes yeux me manquent, et tout ton visage, et tout ton corps.

Frodon enfouit son visage dans son cou et une odeur de jasmin l'enveloppa comme un voile de bonheur.

- Tu sens bon.

Elle rigola doucement.

- Oui, c'est l'Elodie. C'est mon parfum.

- L'Elodie...

Sarah prit soudain le visage du hobbit entre ses mains et resta un long moment dans cette position. Ensuite, lentement, très lentement, elle porta les doigts à son front, puis descendit jusqu'à ses sourcils, qu'elle suivit avec son index. Frodon ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle toucha ses paupières. Légers comme des papillons, ses doigts voletèrent ensuite le long de son nez, puis de ses joues, puis de ses lèvres...

En sentant la douce pression sur sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa main encore et encore. Sarah fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son menton, puis remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Frodon ferma les yeux et porta à son tour ses mains au visage de la hobbite. Il toucha ses paupières, ses sourcils, la peau si douce de ses joues... Sarah, ayant fini son inspection, se redressa et sourit :

- Je te vois maintenant.

Puis elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque du hobbit, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec fougue, sur le front, sur les yeux, sur les joues, puis sur la bouche. Ce qui suivit fut la continuation naturelle du baiser, sans pensées, sans hésitations. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, puis avancèrent pas à pas vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber. Les mains de Frodon se saisirent de la broche blanche de Sarah et la défirent ; la robe glissa des épaules de la hobbite et tomba jusqu'à la taille. Sarah déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de Frodon puis la lui enleva en prenant son temps. Frodon sourit et fit glisser un doigt le long de son flanc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sarah était entièrement hors de sa robe et Frodon de son pantalon. Doucement, en souriant, la hobbite s'étendit sur le lit moelleux tandis que Frodon l'embrassait doucement le long du corps, envoûté par son essence fraîche comme un matin de printemps dans les montagnes.

Un courant d'air étegnit la chandelle et tout fut plongé dans une obscure intimité. Ils se fondirent tout entiers dans cette nuit, libre d'attentes et de souvenirs. Certaines choses sont au delà des mots, des instints si anciens qu'il faut l'avoir vécu pour en saisir toute l'ampleur. La courbe d'une épaule tiède et nue, la douceur purement féminine d'un sein, le parfum de sa gorge, le goût de sa peau, le petit hoquet surpris que l'on émet lorsque toutes les barrières tombent soudain, ne sont que des fragments, et si doux soient-ils, ils n'englobent pas le tout.

La nuit la plus longue et la plus inoubliable de toute leur existence se déroulait autour d'eux comme un tapis infini. Ils gardèrent dans leur mémoire la tendre maladresse de cette nuit comme le bien le plus précieux de leur âme.

Les bûches de l'âtre n'étaient plus que braises sombres. La chandelle avait fondu depuis longtemps, se réduisant à une tâche de cire sur le rebord de la cheminée. Tout était immobile et silencieux comme un havre de paix. Lentement, la lueur de l'aube entre par la fenêtre et redonne forme aux objets. Le monde renaît comme à chaque matin ; les choses qui se sont éteintes pendant la nuit se rallument de nouveau, comme autant de vies d'éphèmères. Les arbres bruissent sous le vent naissant, le soleil grimpe dans le ciel, frais et chaud ; les oiseaux se réveillent et chantent leur douce mélodie ; les cascades se déversent, blanches et écumantes, et les poissons sautent dans leurs profondeurs. Le monde est de nouveau jeune.

Il se réveillele premier, et il la regarde dormir, des perles encore accrochés à ses cheveux. Il aurait donné le reste du monde pour demeurer dans ce nid alangui de couvertures et d'édredons en désordre, à respirer sa chaude immobilité. Elle finit par se réveiller elle aussi, et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il observe chacun de ses mouvements, appuyé sur un coude sur le matelas doux. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle se colle contre lui, désireuse de poursuivre cette si agréable somme. Il est encore tôt, et ils ont tout le temps du monde. Il se recouche contre elle, sentant la tiédeur de son corps nu sous les couvertures. Elle se rendort paisiblement, et il ne tarde pas à l'imiter.

* * *

Ils restèrent à Fondcombe tout le reste de l'été jusqu'au début de l'automne. Quand les feuilles jaunirent, et des fruits juteux apparurent entre les branchages, les hobbits tournèrent la tête vers l'Ouest, vers la Comté. Ce séjour dans la vallée elfique avait sûrement été la période la plus reposante et paisible de toute leur existence. Frodon et Sarah se promenèrent dans les jardins et mangèrent des fruits à satiété. Ils firent l'amour dans leur sanctuaire vert d'innombrables fois et ils s'amusèrent à échapper à Sam qui se demandait où ils allaient pendant leur longues absences. 

Merry et Pippin firent le fou, et une fois qu'Amandil découvrit leurs brillantes personnalités, les trois furent inséparables. On les voyait partout en train de tramer des coups ou de rigoler franchement dans un coin du couloir tandis que de l'autre aile leur parvenaient les cris offusqués d'un elfe. Sarah continuait aussi de rendre régulièrement visite à son amie qui lui enseignait l'art de confectionner des parfums ainsi que la broderie.

Gandalf apparaissait rarement, mais quand il était là, il ne manquait pas de les faire rire avec des histoires dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Glorfindel parla plusieurs fois avec les hobbits, qui satisfirent sa curiosité concernant les différents royaumes qu'ils avaient visités. Les soirées de Frodon et Sarah se déroulaient souvent dans la petite maison de Bilbon, qui essayait de ne pas s'endormir tout en leur parlant de son livre. Plusieurs fois, il demanda à Frodon de rédiger ses aventures et la quête de l'anneau pour que l'histoire demeure à jamais dans les mémoires des gens.

Frodon commença par considérer la tâche comme l'une des extravagances de son oncle, mais bientôt il devint très attiré par le projet et il commença à faire des brouillons. Les cinq hobbits se réunissaient parfois pour échanger leurs souvenirs, et Frodon se hâtait alors de prendre des notes. À partir de ce moment, il passait le plus clair de ses soirées dans sa chambre, essayant de griffonner quelques pages, pendant que Sarah lisait un de ses livres en braille. La vie était agréable, sans soubresauts, mais un beau matin l'appel de la Comté jaillit dans leurs esprits. Cela concorda aussi avec les premières feuilles jaunes à tomber des arbres, et les hobbits pensèrent à la semaille dans leurs champs, à la maison.

Ils partirent de Fondcombe par un matin clair mais frais ; ils étaient tous vêtus de nouveaux vêtements elfiques, cape comprise, qui étaient des cadeaux d'adieu de la part d'Elrond. Sarah portait une fine chemise et un pantalon de cuir qui descendait à ses mollets, très pratique pour l'équitation.

Dans la cour, ils enfourchèrent leurs poneys pétillants de santé que l'air de Fondcombe semblait avoir fortifiés. Mouki manisfesta sa joie à retrouver ses maîtres en gambadant partout et en rendant difficile à Frodon la tâche d'arrimer leurs sacs à sa selle. Les adieux furent particulièrement durs entre Amandil et Merry, Pippin et Sarah. Pour cette dernière, Amandil lui donna toute sa collection de robes qui étaient de toute façon trop petites pour elle. Sarah la remercia en l'embrassant très fort, suivie de Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam. Ils se promirent de garder contact.

Gandalf partait avec eux, bien sûr. Il avait même hâte de se remettre sur les routes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le pèlerin gris. Il ne pouvait rester longtemps dans un endroit sans bouger. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'ennemi avait été vaincu, Gandalf n'avait plus beaucoup de raisons de voyager ; Sarah voulut lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, mais finalement la chose lui sortit de la tête.

Les adieux avec Elrond furent aussi particulièrement difficiles. Il avait été leur hôte à deux reprises, et cela, les hobbits n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier. Finalement, il restait Bilbon, qui ne manifesta aucune envie de rentrer dans la Comté d'où il était définitivement parti depuis cette soirée d'anniversaire. À lui aussi nos voyageurs firent leurs adieux, mais Frodon savait qu'il pourrait le visiter quand il le voudrait.

Quand tous les adieux furent faits et les poignées de main échangées, les cinq hobbits, cinq montures et le magicien se remirent en route ensemble pour la dernière fois. Ils voyagèrent à un rythme satisfaisant pendant plusieurs jours, puis furent surpris par une grosse averse à la tombée de la nuit. Comme ils étaient alors près du Mont Venteux et que la période correspondait plus ou moins à ce mois brumeux où Frodon avait été poignardé par le Nazgul, ce dernier se sentit très mal et rumina de sombres pensées toute la nuit.

Ses amis essayèrent de le consoler, mais rien n'y fit, et Gandalf leur conseilla de le laisser se reposer. Comme il se tournait et se retournait pendant que les autres dormaient, Sarah l'emmena près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé, et pressa une compresse froide sur son épaule. Frodon se détendit un peu et Sarah en profita pour bavarder avec lui. Au début il répondit très peu, mais peu à peu il se prit dans la conversation et oublia un peu son malaise. À chaque fois qu'un sujet s'épuisait, la hobbite en amenait un autre. Quand tous les sujets furent épuisés, Sarah commença à chanter doucement à voix basse, les yeux fermés, sa voix s'harmonisant avec le crépitement du feu. Voici ce qu'elle chanta, tandis qu'elle prenait la tête de Frodon dans ses bras :

_Les chansons de la nuit  
Ne sont pas les mêmes  
Que les chansons du jour,  
Au soleil qui luit.  
Car le jour on vit,  
Mais la nuit on aime,  
On aime écouter les chansons de la nuit.  
Elles viennent bercer  
Les coeurs qui se pâment,  
Parfois regretter les bonheurs enfuis.  
Tant que je vivrai,  
J'aurais dans mon âme  
Le doux souvenir des chansons de la nuit._

_Le jour, la vie brutale m'emporte  
Mais la nuit soudain surgit  
Et, dès que j'ai fermé la porte  
De mon logis,  
Une voix tendre s'élève.  
L'air que, jadis, tu chantais  
Et qui revient dans tous mes rêves,  
Avant que je ne me lève._

_Les chansons de la nuit  
Viennent dans les demeures  
Pour parler d'amour  
A nos cœurs blessés.  
Les chansons d'la nuit  
Ont des voix qui pleurent  
Quand elles se souviennent des beaux jours passés.  
Elles savent chanter  
Les lieux nostalgiques  
Où nous nous aimions,  
Loin du monde, du bruit  
Et c'est nos paroles  
Qu'elles mettent en musique,  
En souvenir de nous,  
Les chansons de la nuit..._

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, la tête sur ses genoux. Le soleil choisit cet instant pour se lever. Sarah sourit, quoique lassement, et elle balaya d'une caresse le front de son bien-aimé.

Gandalf s'assit près d'elle et sourit doucement.

- Dormez un peu, nous avons encore le temps.

Sarah sursauta en entendant sa voix. La fatigue l'avait empêché d'entendre arriver le magicien. Elle acquiesça et murmura :

- Prenez soin de lui.

- Je le ferai.

Gandalf la guida vers les autres hobbits encore endormis, la regarda s'enrouler dans une couverture et sombrer aussitôt dans le sommeil. Ce jour-là, ils ne partirent que lorsque le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Une fois sur Mouki, Frodon, de bien meilleure humeur, embrassa la hobbite dans le cou et se réjouit :

- Que ferai-je sans toi?

- Ta survie serait un problème continuel – se moqua-t-elle en riant.

Ils poursuivrent leur route encore quelques jours, firent une courte pause à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, puis continuèrent leur chevauchée. Quelques jours plus tard, ils la virent enfin, leur chère Comté : cette succession de collines vertes et de champs cultivés aussi loin que le regard pouvait porter. Devant cette vision, leurs coeurs se réjouirent et ils poussèrent des cris d'euphorie. Gandalf leur souhaita alors un bon retour au pays et annonça que c'était ici que leur chemin allait se séparer. Avant qu'ils ne s'attristent, le magicien leur promit de passer régulièrement dans la Comté pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Et qu'ils ne fassent donc pas de bêtises! Il en sera tout de suite informé.

- N'avez-vous donc plus rien d'autre à faire à part surveiller nos faits et gestes? – le taquina Sarah.

- Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Son ton leur parut bizarre, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'en préoccuper maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux. Cependant, avec le départ de Gandalf, ils avaient une vague conscience que c'était ainsi que le Quatrième Âge de la Terre du Milieu était commencé ; et la Communauté, quoique éternellement liée par l'amitié et l'amour, était maintenant dissoute. Treize longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où Gandalf les avait menés dans ce voyage, et à présent, ils se retrouvaient enfin de nouveau devant une vision familière.

- Nous sommes arrivés chez nous – murmura Frodon.

Sarah sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger, car sa chère Comté, plus jamais elle ne la verrait. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la repousser et se redressa, toute droite, sur sa selle. Les quatre poneys s'engagèrent dans le chemin de terre battue qui se dirigeait droit sur les collines. Quelques heures plus tard, ils montaient la côte du premier mont et voyaient les tout premiers smials. Ils croisèrent plusieurs hobbits stupéfaits de leurs vêtements étincelants, de leur allure fière et de leurs belles montures.

Ils se dirigèrent droit sur Hobbitebourg, et Frodon serra la taille de Sarah avec émotion. Sarah avait fermé les yeux dès leur pénétration dans la Comté, et essaya de « sentir » l'air de son pays ; aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, elle réussit. Elle sentait un vent familier souffler sur son visage, elle entendait presque les cris des petits enfants qui jouaient dans les prairies, elle entendait le bruissement des arbres et imaginait leurs branches chargées de feuillage vert tendre se balancer dans la brise ; elle sentit le pain fraîchement sorti du four, ainsi que la fumée des herbes à pipe.

Ils arrivèrent dans des quartiers de plus en plus fréquentés, où les smials étaient de plus en plus resserrés, et partout les gens les regardaient passer, abasourdis. La plupart les reconnut et les désigna avec stupéfaction à ceux qui tardaient à comprendre. Bientôt, le bruit circula que les « disparus » étaient de retour, dans des habits royaux et sur des bêtes de somme. C'était comme le retour de Bilbon et ses sacs d'or, il y a si longtemps.

Au détour du chemin, ils passèrent devant un smial unique où un gros hobbit balayait l'entrée de sa maison pour en écarter les feuilles mortes. Merry, qui ouvrait la marche, lui fit un signe de tête, imité par Frodon qui venait derrière, puis par Sam et Pippin. Le gros hobbit ouvrit de gros yeux en reconnaissant Frodon et Sarah. Sur le même poney? Les deux hobbits qui se chamaillaient le plus dans la comté? Ça alors! De plus, il fut offusquée par l'indifférence de la hobbite qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se contentant de garder les yeux fermés. Il secoua la tête tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

_Quelle génération, ah oui, ah oui, quelle génération!_

Au détour du sentier, il passèrent près de la ferme des Gamegies et virent les poules picoter des graines sur le sol tandis que des chèvres se promenaient dans les enclos, l'air ennuyés. Sam les regarda et une douce lumière envahit son visage. Très ému, il déclara :

- Et moi qui pensais le plus jamais les revoir!

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais – prononça Pippin avec philosophie, en souriant.

* * *

Voici la chanson qui m'a inspirée pour Retour au Pays :

_**This is where I belong**_

_**De**_

_**Bryan Adams**_

_I hear the wind across the plain_

_A sound so strong that calls my name_

_It's wild like the river_

_It's warm like the sun_

_Yeah, it's here, this is where I belong._

_Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise, it's the place I call home_

_The moon on the mountains_

_The whisper through the trees_

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me_

_Cause everything I want is everything that's here_

_And when we are all together, there's nothing to fear._

_And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned_

_It's to here I will always, always return..._


	51. Le mariage

**Le mariage**

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant Cul-de-Sac, l'air abandonné et solitaire, mais qui semblait tendre les bras aux nouveaux arrivants. La pelouse du jardin avait bien besoin d'être tondue, les arbutes dressaient leurs épines partout autour de la clotûre ; les mauvaises herbes et les petites fleurs sauvages envahissaient les marches à l'entrée. Sam sentit ses mains le chatouiller et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Quel gâchis! Il faut que je me mette au travail sans tarder!

Frodon rit.

- Eh bien, voici que je retrouve mon jardinier. Mais je ne veux pas te voir rôder autour de mon beau jardin avant d'avoir salué l'Ancien et toute ta famille.

- Cela va de soi – acquiesça Sam.

Des hobbits, attirés par l'éclat de leurs voix, commençaient à sortir de leurs trous. Bientôt, une foule curieuse s'était amassée devant le smial où personne n'était entré depuis plus d'un an. Les hobbits se chuchotaient entre eux en pointant les cavaliers, et ceux qui les connaissaient personnellement les regardèrent d'un air contrit comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Soudain, la foule s'écarta devant un vieil hobbit et de sa canne qu'il brandissait devant lui comme une arme ; bientôt, il se fraya énergiquement un chemin jusqu'aux nouveaux arirvants.

- Laissez-moi passer. Où est-il? – retentit la voix de l'Ancien.

Quand il vit son fils Sam juché sur son poney, dans son armure étincelante comme des joyaux au soleil, sa canne lui tomba des mains et il s'écria, fou de joie :

- Sam, mon garçon!

Sam descendit de cheval et s'élança dans les bras de son père. Les deux hobbits restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que leurs amis les regardaient, émus. Enfin, l'Ancien écarta son fils pour mieux le voir, et s'exclama :

- Mais tu as maigri, mon fils! Ce n'est pas du tout décent pour un hobbit. Qu'as-tu mangé pendant tout ce temps, des croûtes de pain et de la soupe claire? Il faut y remédier!

Sam échangea un regard amusé avec Frodon tandis qu'ils se rappelaient les rations de lembas et d'eau de ruisseau. Décidément, la vision d'un pauvre repas que l'Ancien avait évoqué aurait constitué un vrai festin pour eux pendant leur long prériple. Le vieil hobbit surprit son coup d'oeil et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Frodon, vous êtes là vous aussi! Et maître Meriadoc, et maître Peregrin! Quelle joie! C'est un grand jour, décidément. Voulez-vous entrer pour partager un repas avec nous?

Merry et Pippin déclinèrent, déclarant qu'ils avaient encore un long chemin jusqu'au Pays de Touque et de Bouc. L'Ancien eut beau insiter, les hobbits avaient trop hâte de revoir leurs propres smials pour s'attarder encore à Hobbitebourg. Résigné, le père de Sam les laissa partir.

- Au revoir, Frodon. Au revoir, Sarah! Nous nous reverrons très bientôt! – dirent-ils en s'éloignant sur leurs montures.

L'Ancien se tourna vers ceux qui restaient.

- Eh bien, vous deux, vous ne pouvez vous dérober à mon invitation, n'est-ce pas?

- Un autre jour, peut-être, maître Gamegie – répondit Sarah.

L'Ancien s'approcha de plus près, perplexe.

- Pourquoi fermez-vous les yeux, Miss?

Les autres hobbits s'agglutinèrent derrière lui, curieux. Sarah essaya de sourire, en vain. Frodon dit alors :

- C'est une longue histoire. Nous sommes fatigués à présent, et nous espérons bien nous reposer avant de nous lancer dans nos récits.

L'Ancien comprit aussi que certaines choses valaient mieux d'être dites en privé, et prenant l'épaule de son fils, il les salua et s'en retourna chez lui, ne cessant de faire de commentaires sur combien Sam avait maigri.

Le smial que Sarah partageait avec son père était un peu plus loin, contournant la Petite Forêt. Frodon talonna son poney dans cette direction, mais un hobbit se détacha soudain du groupe et les intercepta :

- Frodon! Sarah!

C'était Gros Bolger, un de leurs amis les plus intimes avant qu'ils ne partent. Il était surnommé le Gros à cause de sa forte carrure et de sa capacité à englutiner n'importe quoi en peu de temps. Frodon se tourna vers lui et surprit un sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Il lui retourna un sourire beaucoup plus large, ce qui brisa toutes les barrières. Le Gros s'approcha d'eux en se dandinant, puis serra fort la main de son ami, puis baisa celle de Sarah, lui causant un agréable étonnement.

- Mes amis, ça fait du bien de vous revoir! – fit-il enfin.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi – répondit Frodon.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous allez chez Sarah. Mais l'idée n'est peut-être pas très bonne, le smial est désert.

Très embarrassé, il continua :

- Ça me déplaît d'être porteur de telles nouvelles, mais Sarah, ton père est mort voici un an. Depuis, le smial est à l'abandon. Nous ne savions pas s'il fallait la vendre, tout comme Cul-de-Sac, mais on a décidé de ne pas le faire. Maintenant, je vois que ce choix a été judicieux.

Sarah, raide sur son cheval, garda les yeux fermés. Son visage était de marbre et aucune expression n'y passa. Frodon, derrière elle, la prit par la taille tout en essayant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort et de courage. Le Gros arqua un sourcil mais était trop nerveux de la réaction de Sarah pour vraiment y prêter attention. Les autres, derrière lui, firent cependant naître une autre vague de chuchotements étonnés.

- Comment est-il mort? – demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le Gros hésita à parler.

- Raconte-nous cela chez moi – proposa Frodon – nous y serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il descendit du poney, aida à Sarah à en faire de même, puis attacha Mouki à un poteau avant de faire entrer ses amis chez lui. La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, révélant un intérieur tapissé d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Le hobbit soupira ; les travaux de ménage promettaient d'être longs. Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon, où il nettoya vivement les divans avant de les inviter à s'y asseoir. Une fois installés, Sarah le pria de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Le Gros, après un moment de silence, s'exécuta :

- C'était l'hiver, et ton père avait beaucoup bu au Dragon Vert, comme d'habitude. Il était ivre lorsqu'il a quitté les lieux, et il n'a accepté l'aide personne pour rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain matin, on ne le trouva pas dans son smial. En fait, il n'y était jamais arrivé. Ce n'est que l'après-midi qu'on le trouva dans un fossé, au bord de la route. Il était mort de froid.

Sarah inspira un grand coup avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

- On l'a enterré dans le cimetière du pays de Bouc, à côté de la tombe de son épouse, parce que c'est là-bas qu'il aurait souhaité se reposer pour toujours, tout le monde le savait.

Il tomba silencieux et observa la jeune hobbite, plus embarrassé que jamais. Finalement, elle laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux ; Frodon posa sa main sur la sienne, et Sarah reprit contenance. D'un air contrit, elle annonça :

- Je savais que cela aurait fini par arriver, il buvait trop pour son propre bien. Merci pour l'information, le Gros. Maintenant je sais que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans mon smial. Je vais le vendre avec tout ce qu'il contient. Je vais aller rendre visite à la tombe de mon père quand tout sera fait.

- Mais où vas-tu habiter? – demanda le Gros, soucieux.

- Eh bien, chez moi, évidemment – répondit Frodon.

- Hein? – suffoqua leur ami.

- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant, comme toute la Comté, d'ailleurs – soupira-t-il.

- Au courant de quoi? Ah, je vois.

Les yeux ronds, le regard du Gros glissa de Frodon à Sarah avant de revenir sur Frodon. Un grand sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il les serrait tous deux dans une forte étreinte.

- Voici une joyeuse nouvelle! C'était complètement inattendu!

- C'est ce qu'on entend partout – renchérit Sarah.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas!

Après un moment de silence, le Gros risqua un :

- Puis-je demander quelque chose?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Sarah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés?

Sarah hésita un instant avant de répondre. Mais après tout, il était leur ami, et puis la chose se ferait savoir tôt ou tard, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait cacher longtemps.

- J'ai perdu la vue – répondit-elle avec un faible sourire – c'est arrivé au bout de notre long voyage. En fait, j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie, alors je me dis qu'il ne faut pas trop se plaindre.

Le choc fit reculer le hobbit.

- Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Mais ma pauvre, toutes mes condoléances.

Il la serra de nouveau avec fraternité. Sarah sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais elle sourit et tapota gauchement l'épaule de son ami.

- Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je me suis habituée.

- Tu as toujours été courageuse – renchérit-il avec émotion – je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères et cela me suffit.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, le Gros annonça qu'il devait partir. Frodon le conduisit à la porte en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été en mesure de lui apporter du thé ou des biscuits. Le Gros déclina ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main, et déclara :

- Tu te rachèteras la prochaine fois que je viendrais, avec ce vieux vin que Bilbon cache jalousement dans ses caves.

Frodon lui promit d'ouvrir quelques bouteilles à sa prochaine visite, et après une accolade, ils se séparèrent. Frodon revint près de Sarah qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu dois être triste, ma pauvre petite. Je suis tellement désolé pour ces mauvaises nouvelles.

- Désolé? Tu n'as rien fait, Fro. Ne te sens pas mal pour moi. Je suis triste, mais pas autant qu'on s'y attendrait, cependant. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimée, et je vivais le plus longtemps possible loin de lui, mais c'était mon père tout de même. Maintenant je suis seule.

- Ne dis pas cela. Je suis toujours là, moi.

Sarah sourit.

- Je veux dire que je n'ai plus de famille. Quelques cousins du deuxième degré par-ci par-là, mais plus de parents, ni de frère.

- Eh bien moi non plus. Bilbon est loin, et mes parents sont morts depuis des années – s'attrista-t-il.

Sarah l'embrassa.

- Tiens, voici des situations à peu près semblables. Mais je ne me plains pas trop, puisque je t'ai, toi, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer.

Frodon rit doucement.

- Allons dormir. Je me sens très las.

- Moi aussi, comme si toute la fatigue du voyage m'accablait de son poids.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Frodon, se débarrassèrent de leurs beaux vêtements. Les draps étaient froids, mais ils le réchauffèrent vite de leurs corps. Ils tombèrent endormis aussitôt leurs têtes posées sur les oreillers, et ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin, ayant dormi presque 24 heures d'affilé.

Sarah se réveilla la première et écouta la respiration paisible de Frodon couché à côté d'elle. Toutes leurs convertures étaient tombées par terre et les édredons en désordre gisaient sous leurs corps. Sarah se laissa glisser sur le sol, rencontra un coin de couverture et tira celle-ci vers elle pour l'enrouler étroitement autour de son corps. Elle s'éloigna ensuite à la découverte de Cul-de-Sac, sa nouvelle maison, lui semblerait-il. Elle essaya de se visualiser l'image du smial qu'elle avait vu auparavant, mais l'image demeura flou malgré ses efforts. S'en remettant donc à ses mains, elle parcourut les pièces les unes après les autres. Cul-de-Sac était décidément très grand, et le dédale de couloirs lui donnait le tournis! Il était vrai aussi que tous les meubles étaient poussiérieux, car ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à être recouverts d'une substance granuleuse.

Même si elle allait lentement, elle trébucha maintes fois sur des chaises ou des pieds de table, mais elle se découragea pas pour autant et poursuivit son inspection. Dans la cuisine, elle repéra les placards, les gardes-mangers et toutes les casseroles pendues au mur. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait encore cuisiner et en conclut que non si elle ne voulait pas finir par mettre le feu à la maison. Elle sortit de la cuisine, suivit un large couloir à pas lents, rasant un mur, et finit par toucher les crochets où l'on pendait les manteaux. Aussitôt après se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Elle fit demi tour et essaya de remonter le couloir sans toucher les murs ; après plusieurs pas, elle buta contre un objet, resta désortientée quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le salon. Mince! Elle avait dépassé l'endroit où elle voulait bifurquer.

En trébuchant, elle s'approcha du divan où elle se laissa tomber, la mort dans l'âme. Il semblerait bien que ça lui prendrait du temps avant de pouvoir se mouvoir sans se cogner aux objets, mais elle n'était pas patiente et elle craignait le retour de son désespoir. Elle entendit Frodon entrer dans le salon puis s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bien dormi? – s'enquit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Aussi bien qu'on puisse le souhaiter. Cela fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison – répondit Frodon de sa voix douce.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je me suis « perdue » dans ta maison.

Elle rigola et il joignit son rire au sien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras que bientôt tu ne t'y perdras plus. Et maintenant, que veux-tu manger?

- Mais tu n'as plus rien à manger!

- Faux! Je viens de faire un tour dans la cuisine et il y a des biscuits et du café qui ont survécu. Bien sûr, toutes les choses dans la glacière ne sont plus comestibles depuis longtemps. Il faudra que je les jette, ça sent franchement mauvais par là.

- Hum, pas génial. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop faim maintenant. Avec toutes ces heures de sommeil, je me sens léthargique.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle puis poussa Frodon vers un coin du divan et se laissa tomber sur lui. Frodon portait un pantalon en bas mais en haut, il était torse nu. Sarah rit tout en parsemant sa poitrine de baisers, puis elle déroula la couverture qui l'enveloppait et la jeta sur eux deux. Complètement sous la couverture, ils se cajolèrent, rirent aux éclats, comme des enfants.

Un coup à la porte les fit sursauter, et ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. Les coups se répétèrent, plus insistants.

- Vite! – murmura Frodon.

Étouffant leurs rires, ils se précipitèrent hors des couvertures et coururent vers leur chambre, Frodon devant, tenant la main de Sarah qui était en proie à un fou rire irrépréssible. En passant vite une chemise par dessus sa tête, Frodon ordonna :

- Habille-toi, vite! Je vais aller voir qui c'est! Mon Dieu, les gens n'ont pas de patience en ce bas monde.

En effet, les coups sur la porte redoublaient de violence. Sarah riait aux larmes, une chemise entre les mains, pelotonnée sur le lit. Frodon eut un accès de fou rire, puis se domina et courut à l'entrée.

- J'arrive! J'arrive! – hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, révélant une Lobelia mécontente, le poing levé pour frapper encore. L'agacement gagna le jeune hobbit, mais il ne le montra pas. Affichant un sourire poli, il s'enquit :

- Bonjour Lobelia, que puis-je pour vous?

Lobelia le toisa de la tête aux pieds, et une moue réprobatrice se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa les cheveux en bataille et la chemise à l'envers de son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes revenu! – lâcha-t-elle sans cacher sa déception.

- Mais oui, cela vous étonne-t-il?

Elle le toisa encore, puis siffla :

- Pas le moins du monde! Vous, les Sacquet, vous revenez toujours. On s'en croit débarrassés, mais ils montrent de nouveau le bout de leur nez quand on s'y attend le moins. C'est une chose des plus désagréables.

- Pour certaines personnes et pas pour d'autres. Et maintenant, Lobelia, je doute que vous êtes venue de si loin pour me dire seulement combien vous me trouvez désagréable. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, vous m'en voyez flatté d'être aussi digne de votre attention – fit-il sardoniquement.

- Jeune impertinent! Tu oses me parler comme ça! Belle éducation que tu as reçu de ton oncle.

- Une éducation bien meilleure que celle de certaines personnes dont je ne nommerai pas.

La vieille hobbite eut un bref éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement, puis toisa Frodon avec dédain. Sur ces entrefaites, Sarah arriva précautionnausement, canne à la main. En entendant les dernières paroles échangées, elle n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la visiteuse.

- Lobelia Sacquet de Besace – fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lobelia l'avisa derrière Frodon et son teint devint gris. Après les Sacquet, Sarah était sans doute la personne qu'elle détestait la plus, à cause de plusieurs tours d'enfance qu'elle lui avait joués.

- Vous? Ici? – son ton était venimeux.

- Puisque vous me voyez là. À moins que la vue ne vous joue des tours... à votre âge, je comprendrais...

Lobelia explosa :

- Je vois, je vois, je vois. « Dites-moi vos amis, et je vous dirais qui vous êtes ». Je ne suis pas du tout surprise de vous voir en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Des gens comme vous... ne valent pas la peine que je perde mon temps. Je suis ici pour des meubles qui sont à présent ma propriété.

- Comment cela? – s'enquit froidement Frodon.

- Parce que je les ai achetés, évidemment.

- Et qui vous les a vendus?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là – s'exclama Frodon, amusé – Cul-de-Sac est ma propriété, avec tout ce qu'elle contient. Personne d'autre que moi n'a de pouvoir de vente sur mes meubles.

- Vous vous êtes absenté pendant plus d'un an. Au bout de ce temps, la propriété peut passer entre les mains du gérant.

- Mais je suis revenu à présent, et j'ai droit d'annuler toute vente qui a été faite,même si l'objet est déjà chez vous. Allez chez votre gérant, Lobelia, et demandez-lui de vous rembourser, parce que moi, je ne céderai rien. Bonne journée!

Il voulut fermer la porte mais le pied de Lobelia vint s'y bloquer.

- Oh non, vous ne gagnerez pas cette partie-là, Sacquet! Peut-être que je n'aurais pas Cul-de-Sac, mais ces meubles me reviennent de droit. Vous pouvez confirmer votre autorité sur votre smial, mais les objets vendus pendant votre absence sont vendus! La signature du gérant est plus haute que la vôtre dans une telle situation.

Sur ce, elle lui montra une feuille couverte de caractères, et en bas, un petit gribouillage en pattes de mouches, la signature du gérant. Frodon examina la feuille sous toutes ses coutures, mais Lobelia avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Frodon soupira.

- Joli tout ça – commenta Sarah – Lobelia, vous ne décevez grandement. Vous avouez votre défaite? C'est peut-être plus raisonnable, en effet. Vous savez que vous n'aurez jamais Cul-de-Sac, alors vous vous contentez d'un vieux meuble poussiéreux. Je pense qu'on peut répondre à vos attentes, dans ce cas.

- Je suis d'accord, prenez votre meuble et allez vous-en – s'amusa Frodon.

Lobelia fut sur le point d'exploser de rage, mais se contint à la dernière seconde ; repoussant la porte, elle entra avec autorité. Elle vit Sarah postée dans la couloir et lui adressa un sourire venimeux, mais à sa grande frustration, la hobbite ne regarda même pas de son côté. Poussant un sifflement, elle traversa le salon et pénétra dans une des chambres à coucher où était posé une belle table de toilette en acajou surmontée d'un miroir encadré de bronze. Frodon, qui la suivait, fut ennuyé de voir qu'elle prenait le meuble le plus ancien de leur famille. Sarah resta dans le salon, assise sur le bras d'un fauteuil, écoutant les deux autres parlementer.

Finalement, Lobelia obligea Frodon à l'aider à porter la table, et tous les deux traversèrent le couloir puis sortirent dehors où la charrette de Lobelia était arrêtée dans la route. Le conducteur était un hobbit que Frodon ne connassait pas et qu'il n'avait nulle envie de connaître. Tandis que Frodon et le hobbit montait la table à l'arrière, Lobelia rentra pour prendre le miroir qu'elle avait dû enlever pour mieux porter la table.

En passant devant Sarah, toujours dans sa position assise, elle s'arrêta et la regarda longuement, avec inquisition. Croyant qu'elle était passée, Sarah se leva et tâtonna le sol devant elle avec sa canne. Une lueur de malice traversa les yeux de la vieille lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, puis elle se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au côté gauche de la hobbite, car elle avait vu que son jeu de bâton comportait une fâille car il ne couvrait pas assez le pied gauche. Après tous les tours qu'elle avait dû subir auparavant, elle pourrait enfin se venger...

Sarah savait qu'elle était en espace dégagé à présent et accéléra un peu le pas. Quand elle passa près de Lobelia, inconsciente de sa présence, cette dernière avança un pied et le leva de quelques centimètres. Sarah trébucha dessus et bascula en avant. Sa canne dérapa sur le sol et lui échappa des mains. La hobbite tomba sur le sol ciré avec un bruit sourd et cria.

Lobelia n'eut même pas le temps d'être contente de son méfait qu'elle était violemment repoussée contre le divan, faisant face à un Frodon furieux. Ce dernier était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ; plaçant son visage tout près de celui de la vieille hobbite terrifiée, il rugit enfin d'une une dangereuse :

- Ne refaites plus jamais cela!

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux une seconde, mais Lobelia ne put plus supporter le regard électrique de son interlocuteur et se détourna. Croyant que tout était fini, elle leva la main pour repousser Frodon, mais ce dernier agrippa violemment son poignet, ne se souciant pas s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Lobelia poussa un hoquet de frayeur et leva la tête vers lui, tremblante.

- Si vous osez encore la toucher, vous allez le regretter amèrement, vous m'entendez? Cette fois, je ne vous ferai rien, mais soyez assurée, Lobelia, qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. Sortez maintenant! Si je vous vois encore dans les alentours pendant les prochaines semaines, nul ne saura ce qui pourra se passer. N'en abusez pas!

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu d'expression aussi terrible sur le visage de Frodon, et elle s'enfuit en courant, ne demandant plus son reste. Frodon entendit sa voix aigue crier au chauffeur de mettre la charrette en marche, et bientôt les bruits des sabots s'évanouirent dans la distance. Le hobbit s'empressa auprès de Sarah qui s'était mise sur son séant, se massant le bras d'un air renfrogné.

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas eu mal? – dit-il, et son visage s'adoucit.

- Non! – fit-elle durement, et elle se mit debout.

Sa dignité en avait subi un coup, néanmoins. Elle se sentait maintenant si vulnérable! Et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle était furieuse de sa situation, et elle se sentait humiliée d'avoir été ainsi piégé par une personne aussi détestable que Lobelia Sacquet de Besace. Elle n'avait même pas été en mesure de prévoir le coup! Et de se défendre encore moins. Jurant à voix basse, elle s'éloigna. Frodon la rattrapa par le coude et déclara avec douceur :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai plus jamais une chose du genre se produire.

- Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là, si? – fit-elle cyniquement – je ne peux pas être protégée partout où je vais, et même si c'était possible, je ne l'accepterai pas.

Frodon la prit dans ses bras, mais Sarah ne se sentait plus d'humeur aux cajoleries.

- Vaut mieux qu'on mange et qu'on aille au marché – grogna-t-elle en se dégageant.

Frodon accepta, pour lui faire plaisir. Sur le chemin du marché, cependant, son humeur s'alléga vite. Le temps était superbe, et une fois remis de leur surprise à les voir apparaître, tous les autres habitants se montrèrent fort agréables. Les enfants, surtout, furent ravis de voir Sarah, qui avait toujours su les charmer avec des histoires et des jeux. Excités, ils vinrent demander quelles aventures extraordinaires elle avait vécu et s'ils pourraient écouter l'histoire. Sarah rit et leur promit de la leur raconter quand elle aurait un peu de temps. Les enfants, après avoir compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, s'empressèrent tous de saisir son bras pour la guider. Sarah leur en fut reconnaissante.

* * *

Cette année-là, plusieurs évènements marquants mirent la Comté en émoi. Il y eut d'abord le grand mariage de Frodon et Sarah qui, s'il n'étonna point les habitants de Hobbitebourg qui les voyaient tout le temps ensemble, étonna grandement les hobbits des autres régions. « Quel amour inattendu! » était l'exclamation qui revenait le plus souvent. Cela n'empêcha pas le mariage d'être d'une beauté et d'une seplendeur exceptionnelles telles que les hobbits n'en avaient pas vues depuis longtemps. 

Le site autour de l'Arbre des Fêtes fut dégagé et des châles blancs furent accrochés aux branches de tous les arbres, ressortissant sur les feuillages orangés ou dorés, flottant au vent. Des bateaux voguaient paresseusement sur le lac bleu, les noms des mariés inscrits sur leurs voiles, et des banderoles multicolores pendaient sur leur coque. De longues tables furent dressées et beaucoup de nourriture de toutes sortes fut amenée, spécialités de plusieurs maisons. L'espace du centre fut dégagé pour y dresser une chaire provisoire où le maire viendrait lier les deux hobbits. Les gens y affluèrent des quatre coins de la Comté, apportant des cadeaux ou simplement des voeux de bonheur pour l'avenir. Bientôt, Hobbitebourg grouilla d'activité et toutes les auberges furent saturées, et les bars, bondés.

La robe de Sarah fit l'objet de plusieurs commentaires émerveillés, car elle était de style elfique, d'un blanc immaculé, cadeau d'Amandil. Ses mains étaient cachées sous une paire de jolis gants blancs et allongés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par des épingles colorés et des fleurs blanches les ornaient. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un gros bouquet de fleurs qui poussaient encore dans les champs et qu'elle avait cueillies elle-même très tôt le matin. Frodon était dans un habit élégant et de bon goût, couleur vert foncé virant presque au noir. Il portait également une cape sombre sur ses épaules, agrafé par sa feuille verte de Lorien.

Sarah et Frodon étaient pour le moment séparés par une grande masse d'invités se tordant tous le cou pour les apercevoir. Rosie tenait gentiment la main gantée de son amie pour la guider, tout en lui nommant les invités qui la saluaient. Les Sacquet-de-Besace, bien sûr, avaient été accidentellement oubliés. Cependant, ils vinrent tout de même, mais eurent le bon sens de demeurer plus à l'écart, loin de l'animation. Sarah finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, en faisant attention de ne pas froisser sa belle robe de mariée. Tandis que Rosie se plongeait dans une conversation animée avec Réginard, elle se remémora le jour où Frodon lui avait fait la demande en mariage, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un matin comme les autres, et elle faisait du café dans la cuisine (sachant déjà comment se déplacer sans problème dans la maison), tandis que Frodon lisait le journal, dans la salle à manger, ou du moins elle croyait qu'il lisait le journal.

Quand elle était venue avec le café dans deux tasses et des tartines chaudes dans une assiette et quand elle avait déposé le tout sur la table, Frodon avait fait les commentaires habituels sur les nouveaux potins qui circulaient. Après le petit déjeuner, Sarah voulut faire la vaisselle, mais Frodon avait insisté sur une petite promenade. C'est ainsi qu'il l'emmena dans la Petite Forêt, au pied du grand arbre où ils s'étaient chamâillés le jour où Gandalf était arrivé.

- C'est ton sanctuaire – avait-il dit.

- C'est notre sanctuaire maintenant – avait-elle répondu.

- Chouette, merci de partager – avait-il fait en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui l'avait fait rire – Veux-tu partager encore plus? Veux-tu partager tous les futurs bonheurs de ma vie? Toutes les heures blanches passées à nous aimer? Tous les secrets d'une vie?

Sarah était demeurée muette, soudain tremblante.

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme? – acheva-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle poussa soudain un cri de joie et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oui, je le veux. Oh, Frodon!

Sarah, inconsciente du brouhaha des voix autour d'elle, répéta d'une voix rêveuse :

- Oui, je le veux.

Enfin vint l'heure où les voeux devaient être échangés. Frodon et Sarah sourirent tous deux à cette perspective car les voeux, ils les avaient déjà échangés à Fondcombe. Ceci allait donc être le côté corporel de la chose, comme ils disaient en plaisantant, corporel à l'inverse de spirituel. Tout le monde était maintenant silencieux, et le maire se tenait derrière sa chaire, devant l'arbre des fêtes, tandis que les deux hobbits se tenaient devant lui, souriant d'un sourire rêveur.

- Frodon, fils de Drogon, veux-tu prendre Sarah pour épouse et lui rester fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous délie?

- Je le veux – répondit-il d'une voix forte.

- Sarah, fille de Cotman, veux-tu prendre Frodon pour époux et lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous délie?

- Je le veux – fit-elle en savourant chaque mot.

- Échangez maintenant vos alliances.

Frodon glissa lentement une belle alliance fine et dorée au doigt de Sarah, et Sarah glissa une alliance de même modèle, mais argenté, au doigt de Frodon. Le maire les regarda, ravi, et fit d'un ton solennel :

- Par Illuvatar, Manwe et Elbereth, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Frodon regarda Sarah et tous les invités purent voir l'adoration qui se lisait sur son visage. Il était aux anges, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sarah, quant à elle, ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de s'étirer jusqu'aux oreilles. Avant d'éclater de rire et de gâcher le moment, elle prit la main de Frodon et l'embrassa profondément.

Tout le monde éclata en applaudissements sonores, puis se rua sur les tables chargées de nourriture. Sarah resta dans les bras de Frodon, riant joyeusement, puis lança son bouquet au hasard dans les airs. Le bouquet décrivit un arc de cercle gracieux, puis atterrit directement sur la tête de Sam Gamegie, trop occupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, même les paquets tombant du ciel. En effet, il était en train de tapoter doucement le dos de Rosie, qui s'était jetée dans ses bras quand les nouveaux mariés s'étaient embrassés, émue à l'extrême et répétant dans un murmure : « C'est trop beau. Oh, c'est trop beau! ».

Dans un groupe plus éloigné, les hobbits de l'âge de l'Ancien étaient tous assis autour de lui, fumant des pipes en silence. L'un d'entre eux, suivant le couple enlacé des yeux, finit par déplorer que la cécité de la jeune mariée devait lui enlever beaucoup de bonheur dans la vie. Par exemple, elle ne pourrait jamais contempler la magnificence de la fête donnée en son honneur, ou la lumière dans les yeux de son mari quand il la regardait. L'Ancien retira la pipe de sa bouche et l'interrompit en tapant sur la table. Jetant un regard affectueux au couple, il prophéra :

- Ne jugez pas trop vivement de son malheur, les gars. Ses beaux yeux ont beau ne rien voir, ils ont maintenant une constante expression de rêverie et de douceur qui pourrait tourner bien des coeurs. Ne le voyez vous pas? Et puis, elle ne le prend plus si mal elle-même, car son visage est serein, et son sourire n'a plus cette mélancolie qu'il affichait autrefois. Réjouissez-vous donc pour elle, mes amis, elle et lui qui ont trouvé le vrai amour.

Sur ce, il tomba silencieux et se replongea dans la fumée de sa pipe. Les autres surent qu'il n'allait plus parler jusqu'à ce que sa pipe soit vide d'herbe.

La cérémonie dura toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, même si les mariés se retirèrent assez tôt dans la tranquillité de Cul-de-Sac. Merry et Pippin vinrent les voir pour les féliciter, Pippin étant escorté de Diamond. Sarah demanda à Merry ce qu'il en était de Jylly, et ce dernier déclara avec désinvolture qu'elle était en train de finir la tarte à la fraise.

- Une vraie dévoreuse, celle-là. C'est bien une Brandebouc – disait-il d'un air entendu.

Puis, Merry, Pippin et Diamond retournèrent à la fête pour continuer à boire, à danser et à chanter. Frodon et Sarah restèrent longtemps assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, étroitement enlacés, écoutant les bruits de la fête et des rires. Ils se sentaient comme au début de leur flamme, quand rien ni personne n'avait d'importance à part rester ensemble et s'aimer. Même si cela faisait un peu moins d'un an depuis ce jour à l'Ithilien, ils avaient l'impression que la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre restait aussi fraîche qu'une rose et aussi enflammée que la plus vive des feux de joie.

Le serrement de coeur dans ce moment parfait fut lors du coucher du soleil. Le ciel orangée tourna graduellement au rouge, incendiant l'horizon, transperçant les hauts nuages et les faisant ressembler à une mer de feu. Les arbres, les herbes et les collines flamboyaient de son éclat, et la poignante douceur de ce moment envahissait les coeurs pour ceux qui pouvaient le voir. Frodon se rappela la promesse faite longtemps auparavant, celle d'assister à un coucher de soleil avec celle qu'il aimait. À présent, le moment était arrivé, mais la promesse n'avait été remplie qu'à moitié. Sarah chosit ce moment pour s'émerveiller doucement :

- Je suis si heureuse ce soir, Fro. Ce moment, je n'aurais pu le vivre avec personne d'autre que toi.

Pour toute réponse, Frodon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme et continua de fixer l'horizon de rêve qui perdait peu à peu de son flamboiement d'or.


	52. Quand on parle d'art

**Quand on parle d'art...**

Le deuxième évènement fut la vente du smial des Soucolline avec toutes ses possessions, excepté les affaires personnels de Sarah et un tableau que Frodon adora dès qu'il eut posé les yeux dessus. Ce tableau représentait Sarah quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était assise sur une clotûre, portant une légère robe d'été rouge et blanche, ses longs cheveux attachés en deux nattes qui sortaient de sous un chapeau de paille posé sur sa tête de façon inclinée. Ses mains s'appuyaient nonchalamment sur la clotûre, et ses jambes se balançaient librement dans le vide. Elle regardait un élément qui était hors cadre, mais qui la faisait sourire avec une gaieté enfantine et spontanée délicieuse à voir. En fait, le tableau était ainsi fait que la lumière tombait sur son visage, donnant l'impression que toute la vigueur de la jeunesse brillait dans ses yeux souriants. En arrière-plan, il y avait des champs verts avec des vaches et des collines sombres sous un ciel azur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais? – demanda Frodon.

- Je ne sais plus... un couple de petits lapins qui jouaient, il me semble.

- Qui est le peintre?

- Un certain Hol... non Halfred! Oui, c'est ça. Il est très talentueux, et je pense qu'il peint toujours.

- Pour être talentueux, il est talentueux. Regardez-moi ce chef d'oeuvre.

- Tu aimes la manière dont c'est peint, ou le contenu?

- Les deux, évidemment.

- Évidemment – fit Sarah en éclatant de rire.

Finalement, le smial revint à la famille d'Odovocar Bolger, avec sa femme Rosamund Touque et leur fils Fredegar. Sarah fit la connaissance de leurs nouveaux voisins le jour où ils déménagèrent tous leurs meubles dans le smial. Ils se montrèrent très généreux et l'invitèrent à boire au moins six tasses de thé, à tel point que la première chose que Sarah fit en rentrant chez elle, c'est d'aller aux toilettes.

Sinon, la vie reprenait son cours tranquille à Hobbitebourg. Sam, profitant des derniers jours de l'automne, alla planter ses grains un peu partout dans la Comté. Ces grains venus de Lorien promettaient de donner de grands et majestueux arbres et fleurs au printemps. Sam les enfouit dans la terre avec mille précautions et trouva bien dur la perspective d'attendre tout l'hiver avant de constater les résultats.

Ensuite vint l'hiver, un hiver particulièrement glacial. La neige tomba à gros flocons dès les premières semaines de novembre, enfouissant vite la ville sous son manteau blanc. Il était dur de marcher sur les routes dont les bords avaient disparus, se confondant avec les fossés sur les côtés ; et plus personne n'avait envie de sortir, même pas pour aller au Dragon Vert. Cloîtrés chez eux, devant l'âtre, les hommes sculptaient des bouts de bois, les femmes tissaient et les enfants couraient autour des divans. Sarah avait projeté d'aller chez Merry pendant la semaine, pour que ce dernier lui montre la nouvelle pouliche qu'il avait acquise, mais il était à présent hors de question d'aller aussi loin, vu que la route qui allait seulement jusqu'au marché était déjà impraticable.

Mais rester à Cul-de-Sac n'était pas pour lui déplaire ; Frodon et elle passaient leurs soirées à se raconter de bonnes vieilles histoires sur leur enfance, ou sur des histoires de fantômes quand le coeur leur en disait. Ils évitaient soigneusement leurs aventures lors de la quête de l'anneau, bien entendu. Sam les rejoignait parfois pour le dîner, mais la plus grande partie de son temps, il la passait chez les Cotton. Frodon ne manquait pas d'ailleurs de le lui faire remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Sarah lui disait alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et de la demander de mariage, mais à chaque fois le visage de Sam flambait comme une torche. Ça n'y manquait jamais!

Et puis, un jour, Frodon remit la main sur les notes qu'il avait prises à Fondcombe sur les aventures de ses compagnons. Il les considéra un long moment, interdit, puis les rangea dans le tiroir de son pupitre. Plus tard, il en reparla à Sarah, qui l'encouragea à faire ce qu'il n'osait faire pour le moment : coucher sur le papier les péripéries qu'ils avaient vécues, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Frodon craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa tâche, car après tout, disait-il, il n'était pas comme Bilbon. Sarah ne le laissa pas abandonner la tâche pour autant et lui promit qu'elle allait l'aider dans la mesure du possible.

C'est ainsi que Frodon commença à écrire dans le livre rouge, suite à l'histoire narrée par son oncle. Pendant la journée, il restait dans son studio, une tasse de café posée devant lui, et il narrait toutes leurs aventures, sans omettre un seul détail, ou en tout cas, essayant de ne pas en omettre. Sarah, souvent assise à côté de lui, les jambes croisées sur son siège, racontait ses propres souvenirs, les yeux fermés.

La tempête de neige finit par se calmer, et un soleil froid se leva par un matin de givre. Frodon et Sarah, fermement emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux épais, sortirent dans le froid pour aller voir si leur poney allait bien. Mouki se portait comme un charme dans son étable ; l'épaisse fourrure qui lui avait poussé sur le dos le protégeait du froid, et il avait eu tout le temps de faire la sieste. Frodon lui donna de la paille à mâchouiller, remplit son abreuvoir, tandis que Sarah le brossait avec soin.

Puis, ils allèrent à la place publique où ils achetèrent des provisions de légumes, de fruits et de farine, comme plusieurs autres familles qui étaient elles aussi sorties de leurs trous. Bientôt, des enfants commencèrent à jouer dans la neige, bâtissant des bonshommes de neiges ou des igloos, organisant des batailles de boule de neige. Les cris des enfants rappelèrent à Sarah sa propre enfance, lorsqu'elle se roulait dans la neige fraîche, riant aux éclats.

Sur le chemin du retour, perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle eut un moment de distraction et posa le pied dans un fossé. Aussitôt, elle bascula sur le côté en poussant un cri ; Frodon, qui la tenait légèrement par le bras, sentit son manteau lui glisser des mains. Sarah tomba de côté sur un monticule de neige, le contenu de son panier s'envolant dans les airs, ainsi que son chapeau de laine. Elle resta immobile dans sa position, tremblant légèrement, et Frodon s'enfonça dans la neige jusqu'au mollet pour parvenir à ses côtés, inquiet. Mais bientôt, il vit qu'elle riait silencieusement. Hilare, de la neige dans les cheveux, elle se redressa sur son séant et commença à rire aux éclats, se tenant les côtes.

Frodon poussa un soupir et fit un pas en arrière, mais il enfonça lui aussi le pied dans un fossé et s'étala de tout son long sur le dos. Sarah entendit un « plouf » à côté d'elle et sut que Frodon était tombé lui aussi. Elle rit de plus belle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, le ventre saisi de crampes.

- Très drôle! Ah, vraiment! – bougonna Frodon, toujours sur le dos.

Fixant le bleu pâle du ciel, il sentit tout à coup l'hilarité le saisir lui aussi et il commença à rire. Sarah rampa péniblement jusqu'à lui, trouva sa jambe en tâtonnant et s'assit dessus en poussant un « ouais! » retentissant. Frodon la renversa dans la neige, mais la main de Sarah se saisit d'une poignée de neige qu'elle jeta au hasard devant elle. La neige trouva cependant sa cible et s'écrasa sur le visage du hobbit.

- Pouah! – fit ce dernier en la recrachant – très bien, si tu joues ce jeu-là avec moi...

Sarah commença à s'éloigner de lui, riant toujours, mais Frodon lui saisit le pied et la tira vers lui.

- Pas touche! – fit-elle en se retournant.

- Ah non? Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, petit malin.

- Oh mon Dieu, je meurs de peur! – ironisa Frodon – je tremble de tous mes membres. Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal!

- Rigole toujours! – cria Sarah en l'appuyant au sol.

Elle prit une poignée de neige qu'elle fourra dans son cou.

- Aîe! – cria Frodon, se tortillant pour se débarrasser de la neige – tu as osé! Tu... tu...

Il prit une poignée de neige à son tour et l'écrasa sur la tête de la hobbite. Puis, ils s'empoignèrent et roulèrent ensemble dans la neige, s'esclaffant comme des enfants, tandis que les fruits et les légumes gisaient dans la neige et que le panier à moitié ensevelie se dressait à la verticale, instantanément oubliée par ses propriétaires.

Essouflés, ils finirent par s'étendre immobile dans la neige, face contre ciel. Sarah détacha son foulard qu'elle roula en boule puis qu'elle disposa sous sa tête pour lui servir d'oreiller.

- Tu m'as attaquée – fit finalement Sarah d'un ton placide.

- Parce que tu m'avais attaqué en premier lieu – répondit Frodon, tout à fait placide lui aussi.

- En effet.

- Donc j'avais le droit de t'attaquer. En fait, c'est même pas une attaque, c'était de la légitime défense.

- En effet.

- Tu aurais dû te voir. J'avais une peur bleue rien qu'en voyant son sourire sadique. Cela me donnait encore plus une raison de défendre chèrement ma peau.

- En effet.

- Pauvre de moi! J'ai épousé une tigresse.

Sortant de sa placidité, Sarah se redressa sur un coude et pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de Frodon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? – grogna-t-elle, puis elle imita un rugissement.

- Rien rien... – s'empressa-t-il de s'écrier, puis pour lui-même – pauvre, pauvre de moi.

Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, Sarah approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son époux et murmura :

- Une tigresse, peut-être bien. Mais comme tout animal, je peux être douce et câline à mes heures.

Elle toucha la joue froide de son époux, puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Frodon trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose de félin dans son baiser, et la sensation ne lui déplut pas du tout.

Ils finirent par se lever et par ramasser leurs victuailles. Ils étaient couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds et ils gelaient, mais leur humeur était à son maximum. Décidément, la journée commençait bien, comme toutes les journées qui suivirent, d'ailleurs.

Noel arriva, que les Sacquets passèrent dans la demeure des Touques, avec Sam, Merry, Rosie et d'autres amis intimes. La période des fêtes fut très plaisante et les bouches furent toujours prêtes à rire, et les coeurs à sourire. Plusieurs soirs d'affilés, ils veillèrent fort tard pour jouer aux cartes, aux échecs ou au poker. La cuisine était constamment occupée par quelqu'un, soit pour préparer une collation rapide, soit pour avaler les petites casses-croûtes déjà posées sur la table. Les parents de Pippin ainsi que ses soeurs se joignirent vite au groupe, et bientôt les filles allèrent rigoler ensemble dans la chambre de Pearl, tandis que les garçons discutaient dans le salon. Des fois, Pervinca leur jouait un petit air sur sa flûte tandis que les autres battaient la mesure ou se mettaient à danser.

Lors d'une de ces démonstrations musicales, Frodon encouragea Sarah à une petite danse, mais celle-ci déclina, n'osant pas trop d'adonner à cette activité que pourtant elle adorait. Elle craignait de rentrer dans quelqu'un sans faire exprès puisqu'elle ne voyait rien, mais Pippin l'entendit et la poussa au milieu du salon sans lui laisser le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort. En passant près de Fordon, ce dernier lui prit la main et souffla :

- T'es capable, ma douce.

Sarah inspira un bon coup, réellement angoissée à présent ; la flûte commmença à jouer, et elle esquissa d'abord quelques pas tmides. Comme elle ne rencontrait pas d'obstacles et que le rythme devenait de plus en plus entraînant, elle se laissa peu à peu aller, et voltigea bientôt à travers la salle, calquant sa cadence à la musique. Merry frappa dans ses mains pour battre la mesure, bientôt imité par les autres. Quand Sam se tourna vers Frodon, il vit que celui-ci cachait mal son émotion. Il y a de quoi être ému – songea-t-il – je ne pense que Sarah ait jamais aussi bien dansé que ce soir.

Sarah tournait à présent sur elle-même, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Soudain, elle appela :

- Fro! Viens danser avec moi!

- Moi? Euh... mais c'est que je ne sais pas...

Sam glissa derrière lui et le poussa vers Sarah.

- ... danser – acheva-t-il en atterrissant dans les bras de sa belle.

Sarah rit et l'entraîna aussitôt dans une folle cambriolée à travers la pièce, évitant les murs et les meubles comme si elle les sentait.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te marcher sur les pieds – lui souffla Frodon à l'oreille.

Comme pour démentir ses dires, il marcha droit sur le pied de la hobbite, qui soupira :

- Je ne sais pas quelle folie m'a poussé à te demander à danser. Tu es pire qu'un vieux mastodonte poilu.

- Un vieux mastodonte poilu, hein? Je vais te faire avaler tes paroles, petite coquine!

Il la souleva par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras, s'amusant follement, tandis que Sarah poussait des cris de joie. Quand Frodon la déposa à terre, elle tourna autour de lui pour arriver sur sa gauche. Frodon lui prit la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même ; lorsque la musique s'acheva sur une dernière note claire, Sarah se laissa tomber et Frodon la rattrapa par la taille d'un mouvement fluide. Leurs deux visages étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que Sarah sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Incapable de réprimer un sourire, elle lui murmura à lui seul :

- Pour un vieux mastodonte poilu, tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé.

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et... – la menaça Frodon à voix basse.

- Et quoi? – le nargua-t-elle.

Frodon demeura silencieux, mais sourit d'un air tout à fait espiègle. Les spectacteurs croyaient tous qu'il allait finir par l'embrasser, et ils attendaient tous ce moment avec impatience, mais Sarah poussa soudain un petit cri surpris, se convulsa, et les deux hobbits s'écroulèrent par terre en riant. En effet, Frodon venait de la chatouiller au niveau des reins, son point faible.

Sarah le prit par le devant de sa chemise, et le secouant d'avant en arrière, cria :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Frodon, fils de Drogon, tu m'entends?

- Pardonne-moi, ma douce et charmante épouse, mais il se fait que j'ai été appelé par un nom commun masculin singulier tout à fait impensable. Un nom qui me brise le coeur, qui verse sur moi les noires méandres d'un désespoir si absolu, le voile ténébreux d'une injustice si marquante, que...

Sarah l'embrassa pour le faire taire, et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons? Quel beau couple! – s'extasia Rosie.

- Bah, ils ne seront bientôt plus le seul couple – répliqua Sam.

Refusant de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il prit une gorgée de vin et prit la main de Rosie.

- M'accordes-tu cette nouvelle danse?

En effet, une nouvelle mélodie avait commencé dès que Frodon et Sarah eurent évacué le milieu du salon. Rosie parut enchantée.

- Mais avec plaisir!

Le cerveau toujours aussi blanc, Sam entraîna Rosie et se mit à voltiger avec elle. Quand Frodon lui fit un clin d'oeil, il ne se déroba pas et lui rendit son clin d'oeil avec un sourire béat. Pervinca, enchantée que sa flûte produise cette atmosphère de fête, continua de jouer de plus belle sans donner de signe de lassitude.

Merry et Pippin, complètement saouls avant la fin de la soirée, se mirent à chanter à tue-tête, puis à rigoler bêtement en désignant les objets les plus insolites comme un livre ou une assiette. Bientôt, ils dansèrent eux aussi, en bougeant exaggérément leurs fesses. Étant sûrement plus saouls qu'ils en avaient l'air, ils finirent par enlever leurs chemises et leurs pantalons pour danser en petite culotte. Pippin avait un caleçon jaune servant de fond à de pommes vertes, et Merry un caleçon orange flash. Pippin sauta sur le canapé et commença à bombarder Merry avec tous les coussins qui passaient à sa portée. L'un des coussins dévia sur la figure de Sam qui poussa un juron retentissant digne de l'Ancien. Prévoyant une bataille de coussins, Frodon se glissa dans les chambres à coucher et prit tous les oreilles qu'il put trouver.

La bataille s'engagea vite, et même Pervinca abandonna sa flûte. Sarah se retrouva à un moment donné avec un oreiller dans la main, mais ne pouvait frapper personne. Un peu frustrée, elle appela :

- Frodon, où es-tu?

- Je suis là! Pas de panique! – répondit la voix du hobbit, remplie d'excitation.

Mais une idée germa soudain dans la tête de Sarah, qui lança soudain l'oreiller en direction de la voix. Un cri lui apprit que son projectile avait touché sa cible. Fébrile, elle rampa par terre pour trouver d'autres coussins, et à chaque fois qu'elle était prête, elle appelait un compagnon par son nom puis lui balançait le coussin à la figure. Cela ne ratait jamais! C'était un réflexe instinctif que de répondre quand on vous appelait par votre prénom. La bataille battait son plein lorsqu'un hurlement indigné s'éleva de la porte du salon. Le père de Pippin venait de rentrer du Dragon Vert, laissant là-bas son épouse, et quelle était la première chose qu'il voyait en rentrant dans sa respectable demeure? Son fils à moitié nu qui essayait de monter sur une commode, poursuivi par un Merry tout aussi dévêtu.

Paladin vociféra à son fils de s'habiller, et plus vite que ça! Constatant ensuite le carnage de son salon et son oreiller préféré piétiné et pendant lamentablement au dossier du canapé, il entra dans une colère noire et tempêta d'une voix plus aigue que nécessaire que la fête était finie et que le lendemain matin tous les convives lui feraient le plaisir de décamper de sa maison. Comme il était lui-même à moitié saoul, les convives en question ne le prirent au mot qu'à moitié. Paladin leur jeta un long regard noir à tous, puis leur interdit l'accès aux chambres à coucher.

- Mais papa! – s'écria Pimpernel – où allons-nous dormir, dans ce cas?

- Dans le salon que vous avez dévasté! Quelle honte! Et dire que mes propres filles ont participé à ce chaos.

Il sortit en titubant, mais revint assez vite, leur apportant des couvertures. Dès qu'il fut reparti, Pippin, pas honteux pour deux sous, s'enroula dans une couverture et imita une fantôme pendant une demie-heure. Il fut finalement assomé par un Merry lassé qui avait envie de dormir maintenant. Sam et Rosie, déliés par l'alcool, conversaient avec animation dans un coin. Les trois soeurs de Pippin transformaient les canapés en lits provisoires tout en pouffant de rire en assistant aux singeries de Frodon et Sarah. En effet, ce dernier caracolait dans la pièce, Sarah sur son dos, poussant des cris guerriers. Puis, celle-ci essaya de porter Frodon et tous deux s'écroulèrent sur un canapé, riant comme des bossus.

Quand ce fut prêt, ce fut le débat pour savoir qui dormirait dessus, car il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. Le ton montait d'une octave lorsque Paladin passa la tête par la porte pour leur intimer de dormir. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, donc les jeunes n'insitèrent pas, sauf Pippin, qui fit l'erreur de lui pouffer au nez, ce qui lui vallut une féssée retentissante.

Quand son père se retira, Pippin s'aperçut avec indignation, lorsqu'il se retourna, se massant le derrière, que les quatre canapés étaient pris par ses trois soeurs et Rosie. Ainsi, Frodon, Sarah, Sam, Merry et lui même se retrouvèrent à domir sur le sol heureusement couvert de moquette. La lumière une fois éteinte, la conversation se poursuivit par des chuchotement entre les différents petits groupes.

Tout à coup, Sarah pouffa de rire et donna coup sur la poitrine de Frodon. Ce dernier lui chuchota encore quelque chose à son oreille, la faisant rire encore plus fort. Au regard interrogateur de Sam, Frodon joua à l'innocent qui n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qui se passait.

- Chut, tu vas encore attirer mon père! – s'angoissa Pippin au souvenir de ses fesses endolories.

Mais plus Sarah essayait de réprimer son rire, plus celui-ci augmentait. Bientôt, elle était secouée d'un fou rire irrépréssible qui la faisait pleurer. Le fou rire étant une maladie très contagieuse, Frodon se mit à rire à son tour.

- Ils ont tro bu – constata Merry.

- Me demande ce qu'y a de si drôle – fit Sam d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je comprends rien – arriva à articuler Sarah entre deux éclats de rire – et... et...

- Tu te rappelles du chien jaune dans la tasse de thé? – souffla Frodon.

- Et on y va encore pour un tour! – s'exclama Rosie en les entendant pouffer de nouveau – Frodon, arrête de torturer ta pauvre femme, qui a eu le malheur d'épouser un clown tel que toi.

- Hé! J'espère que tu n'as pas quelque chose contre les clowns? – l'apostropha Merry.

- Il y a deux catégories de clowns.

- Lesquels?

- Ceux qui font rire et ceux qui rigolent tout seuls.

- J'imagine que Frodon fait partie de la deuxième catégorie – soupira Pippin.

- Exact.

- Mais je ne comprends rien – se désola Sam – si vous aviez la gentillesse d'expliquer vos tirades?

- Pas grave si tu comprends rien... – répondit Frodon.

- Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon – intervint Sarah.

- ... on se comprend mutuellement, c'est l'essentiel – fini-il.

Cela fit rire Sarah de plus belle, même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle, en vérité.

- Allez-vous arrêter? – marmonna Merry – j'ai besoin de mes douze heures de sommeil, moi!

- Merry a des culottes orange flash – glissa quelqu'un.

Toute la pièce explosa de rire, et Merry s'enterra la tête sous son oreiller en poussant un soupir. Il avait cette désagréable certitude qu'il allait passer une nuit complètement, mais alors complètement blanche.

Le lendemain matin, malgré les protestations tout à fait sincères de Paladin, les convives déclarèrent qu'ils avaient assez abusé de l'hospitalité de leur hôte et qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chacun chez soi. Paladin finit par baisser les bras et les laissa partir après un petit déjeuner assez copieux ; il semblait avoir tout oublié de sa colère de la veille.

Frodon et Sarah montèrent sur leur charrette familiale et Frodon prit les rênes de Mouki. Après beaucoup d'adieux aux autres hobbits, la charrette s'ébranla derrière Mouki lancé au petit trot. Sur le chemin du retour, Sarah s'endormit profondément, n'ayant pas fermé l'oeil de toute la nuit. Frodon bâilla plusieurs fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais résista au sommeil jusqu'à son arrivée à Cul-de-Sac.

L'hiver finit par passer et le printemps arriva, avec ses habituels bourgeons verts et fonte des glaces. Les graines elfiques de Sam germèrent et la Comté connut le plus beau printemps de toute son histoire. Des fleurs exotiques et belles à couper le souffle poussaient partout sur un gazon d'un vert presque irréelle. De petits arbres emergèrent de la terre, d'abord de fragiles tiges vertes, mais promettant de devenir d'immenses et solides arbres au tronc épais. Des écureuils couraient partout dans les sentiers des bois et des oiseaux multicolores faisaient leurs nids dans les branches. Partout, les enfants trimbalaient sur eux des verres de fraises à la crème tandis que les adultes commençaient à labourer les champs pour les semences du printemps.

Devant la beauté de la nature, plusieurs nouveaux couples ne tardèrent pas à se former, et Sam et Rosie se marièrent. La fête fut grandiose, il y avait à manger en abondance et les époux étaient rayonnants comme des dieux. Frodon vint le féliciter personnellement d'avoir trouvé le courage de demander la main de Rosie qui attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps. Sam, surexcité, lui raconta encore et encore comment, par un soir au Dragon Vert, alors qu'il la regardait derrière sa bière, il avait laissé de côté toute sa timidité pour aller finalement lui demander ce qui lui tenait à coeur depuis la quête de l'anneau même. Sur ce rocher au milieu des flammes, alors qu'il avait pensé qu'il était arrivé au terme de sa vie, sa pensée avait dérivé vers Rosie et il s'était dit que s'il avait pu épouser quelqu'un, ça aurait été elle.

Frodon lui donna des tapes amicales dans le dos et s'en fut rejoindre Sarah, Merry et Pippin occupés à finir le gâteau.

Après le mariage, la vie revint à la normale. Frodon et Sarah se promenaient main dans la main dans les sous-bois verts. Durant les après-midi, ils allaient au pied du grand arbre, et Frodon lisait un livre à haute voix tandis que Sarah l'écoutait, les yeux fermés, la tête sur son épaule. D'autres fois, ils allaient sur les berges de la rivières et baignaient leurs pieds dans l'eau froide.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient près de la rivière, leurs pieds baignant dans l'eau apaisante et tièdie par une journée de soleil, Frodon avisa des petits poissons dans le courant. Retroussant son pantalon, il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets et essaya de capturer ces animaux aquatiques, produisant force éclaboussures. Alors qu'il finit enfin par saisir un poisson par la queue, ce dernier donna un coup de nageoire et se dégagea aisément. Déçu, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, il alla rejoindre Sarah étendue sur le dos, en train de mâchouiller un brin d'herbe.

- Alors? – demanda-t-elle.

- Rien – admit-il en soupirant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas facile de capturer des poissons à mains nues. La prochaine fois, on apportera des cannes à pêche.

Les cannes à pêches firent surgir une étrange image dans la tête de Frodon.

- Dis – demanda-t-il – n'es-tu pas curieuse de voir la mer? De sentir les vents marins sur ta peau ou d'entendre chanter les mouettes?

Elle sortit lentement la brindille de sa bouche et se tourna vers lui.

- Non – répondit-elle – la mer ne m'a jamais attirée. Avant, j'avais même peur d'elle, mais plus maintenant.

Elle eut un souvenir fugace des beaux yeux bleus de Frodon, bleus comme la mer, et une vague de nostalgie si poignante la saisit qu'elle se sentit tomber dans les profondeurs de son obscurité. Elle respira un bon coup et revint à la surface.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Tu es curieux de voir la mer, toi? Tu sais que les Havres Gris sont tout proches. Si tu veux y aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil, je t'accompagnerai, bien sûr.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin... la mer est le seul paysage que je n'ai pas encore vu.

Frodon posa les yeux sur Sarah et la trouva un peu pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il n'y a rien.

- Tu sais, si c'est à cause de la mer, je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, crois-moi.

À ce moment, le soleil se coucha, inondant de flammes la surface de la rivière. Les rayons incandescents apportèrent quelques couleurs aux joues de Sarah, qui se tint pensive sur le bord de la rivière, le menton sur son genou. Ses cheveux l'entouraient comme une crinière noire, brillante et soyeuse. Frodon la trouva belle et douce, et en cet instant il aurait pu tomber de nouveau profondément amoureux d'elle s'il ne l'aimait déjà avec tous les fibres de son corps. Il prit une fraise rouge dans le panier à côté d'eux et l'utilisa pour caresser la joue de Sarah. Cette dernière sourit, prit la fraise et la croqua. Elle était délicieuse. La hobbite porta l'autre moitié à la bouche de son époux puis l'embrassa.

Le baiser avait un goût de fraise à la crème.

Puis ils s'enlacèrent, mirent les pieds dans l'eau et savourèrent la vie. Au bout de dix minutes, ils entendirent soudain un bruit en provenance de derrière les arbustes. Frodon se redressa un peu, intrigué, mais le bruit ne se répéta pas. Sarah était suspicieuse.

- C'était peut-être un animal – éluda Frodon.

- Peut-être.

Alors que Frodon se détournait, il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit quelque chose de bizarre. C'était un bout de chapeau qui bougeait tout seul par dessus les buissons. S'armant d'une branche sèche, le hobbit s'approcha prudemment de ce phénomène bizarre. Cependant, il distingua bientôt un hobbit qui rampait péniblement sur le sol herbeux, essayant de s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible de là. Frodon lui barra le chemin avec son bâton et s'amusa presque du bond énorme que le hobbit rampant produisit pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Que... que... mais... euh... – balbutia-t-il, les yeux révulsés.

- Tu nous espionnais? – demanda Frodon.

- Moi? Pas du tout!

Le hobbit qui parlait était petit et gros. Quand son chapeau glissa de sa tête suite à ses mouvements nerveux, Frodon vit qu'il était atteint par un début de calvitie.

- Qui êtes-vous? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici.

- Ah, mais moi je vous connais, et ce depuis que vous êtes tout petit, même! Et vous, vous me connaissiez aussi autrefois. Je m'appelle Halfred, et je ne vous espionnais pas.

- Halfred? Je ne connais aucun Halfred – répondit-il même si ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Halfred? – reprit Sarah – attends, mais c'est _le_ Halfred? Halfred le peintre?

Le gros hobbit se tourna vers elle et hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Il voulut enlever son chapeau pour faire une révérence mais se rendit compte à la dernière seconde qu'il ne l'avait plus.

- Madame se souvient de moi! – s'exclama-t-il, ravi – mais pas étonnant, puisque je lui ai fait un portrait autrefois.

- C'est vous qui avait peint ce tableau? – s'étonna Frodon.

- Moi-même! J'espère que vous l'avez toujours, madame?

- Mais oui, chez nous.

- D'accord, tout ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous nous espionniez? – reprit Frodon.

- Mais je ne vous espionnais pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je vous peignais!

- Vous nous quoi?

- Oui – sourit Sarah – c'est l'une de ses spécialités. Il peint ses sujets sans ce que ces derniers s'en rendissent compte. Quand il m'avait peinte, je ne le savais pas. J'étais toute absorbée dans la contemplation de ce couple de lapins.

- Exactement! – s'enthousiasma Halfred – comme cela, pas de poses artificielles, pas de sourires trompeurs. C'est une représentation fidèle du réel. Mais il faut peindre très vite le cadre, car les gens de nos jours n'arrivent pas à tenir dans la même position plus de quelques minutes.

- Donc, vous nous peigniez? – s'amusa Frodon – et pouvons-nous voir cette peinture?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr! Venez, c'est juste là!

Tandis qu'il les guidait vers un buisson plus grand que les autres, Frodon demanda :

- Et quand est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de nous le montrer si on ne s'était pas rendus compte de votre présence?

- Quand l'occasion se présentera. Des fois, elle ne se présente jamais. Et le tableau reste chez moi. J'ai déjà une large collection de tableaux de presque tous les hobbits de la Comté.

En contournant le buisson, Frodon vit un chevalet, des pots de peinture, des pinceaux et une large feuille posée sur le chevalet. Il était interdit devant cet artisanal d'art en pleine forêt. Quand il vit la peinture déjà presque achevée, il eut un coup au coeur. Il voyait Sarah et lui enlacés ensemble, leurs yeux fermés et leurs visages reflétant un bonheur absolu. Le vent faisait voleter leurs cheveux et le coucher de soleil apportait une lumière douce sur leurs traits détendus. Devant eux, la rivière brillait telle un ruban doré.

- Vous avez fait ça en dix minutes?

Halfred hocha la tête avec fierté.

- Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vous peindre ainsi. Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux! C'est rare de voir un spectacle aussi charmant de nos jours.

Frodon dit soudain :

- J'ai un service à vous demander.

- Dites.

- Pourriez-vous nous peindre Sarah et moi dans notre smial?

- Oh oui, ça serait génial! – s'écria Sarah.

- Non. Je ne peint pas les gens qui savent que je les peints. Ça perd tout de sa magie.

- Juste cette fois! – plaida Frodon – vos talents m'impressionnent beaucoup, et j'aimerais bien voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec plus de dix minutes.

- Un chef d'oeuvre, je n'en doute pas – renchérit Sarah.

Halfred se laissa encore flatter un peu, puis accepta. Comme il faisait déjà nuit, les Sacquet donnèrent rendez-vous à Halfred le lendemain matin à Cul-de-Sac.

Le matin suivant, Halfred se pointa comme promis, avec tout son attirail de peinture comportant son chevalet, ses pinceux aux poils fines et rugueuses, ses papiers-cartons, ses différentes touches de peinture. Il apporta également le tableau qu'il avait fait la veille encadré dans un cadre doré avec des motifs de petits coeurs. Frodon resta un moment fasciné par la douceur qui se dégageait du tableau, puis essaya de décrire de son mieux à Sarah l'impression que lui donnait ce chef d'oeuvre fait en dix minutes.

Halfred était excité en voyant le couple, s'exclamant que ce travail allait être le succès de sa vie.

- Quelle pose adopterons-nous? – se demanda Sarah.

- Avant de parler poses, mettez quelque chose de plus voyant – proposa l'artiste – vous devez avoir de jolis vêtements elfiques, non?

- Par les Valars! Comment êtes-vous au courant pour les vêtements? – s'écria Sarah, posant momentanément la brosse à cheveux qu'elle était en train de faire glisser dans ses cheveux de jais.

- Mais ma petite dame! Qui n'est pas au courant de votre énorme épopée à travers la Terre du Milieu.

- Oui, mais comment savez-vous qu'on a rapporté des vêtements elfiques? Oh et puis je suis bête de le demander. Les potins dans la Comté circulent à la vitesse de la lumière, sinon plus vite.

- Exact. Maintenant, allez vous changer.

Frodon fut le premier à être prêt, revêtant une jaquette noire par dessus une chemise blanche ; en bas, il portait un pantalon noir également, serré à la taille par sa ceinture de la Lorien. Il avait aussi choisi d'agrafer une cape bleu nuit avec sa broche elfique en forme de feuille.

Comme Sarah prenait son temps dans la chambre, Frodon alla toquer pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Sarah lui répondit que tout allait bien. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait précautionnausement pour ne pas marcher sur sa robe. Cette dernière était bleue, longue, et moulait le corps de la hobbite qui, lorsqu'elle levait les bras, laissait voir deux pans de tissu de soie sous les bras, comme des ailes de papillon. Frodon était ravi de la voir dans cette robe qu'il préférait à toutes les autres. Il prit son bras et l'attira dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- Tu es belle comme un papillon de nuit – affirma-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

- Tu dois être charmant toi aussi, Frodon. Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu es beau comme un dieu.

Halfred demeura bouche bée sous le charme que dégageait la hobbite. Il referma sa bouche avec difficulté, ne voulant pas ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. S'il était un peu plus jeune, il aurait pu tomber amoureuse de cette délicieuse créature, mais il était trop vieux, et puis elle était mariée. Il trouva que Frodon avait bien de la chance. Il obligea son cerveau à penser à son travail, et tout de suite!

- Bien – fit-il, satisfait – vous faites un couple du tonnerre. Tenez, Sarah, votre robe fait ressortir les yeux de votre époux. Quel choix judicieux. Et maintenant, la pose!

Sarah fit un signe de tête dans sa direction pour le remercier (elle commençait à devenir plutôt bonne dans les hochements de tête en direction de ses interlocuteurs même si elle ne les voyait pas. En effet, elle avait appris à déterminer avec exactitude le lieu de provenance de la voix.)

Après plusieurs essais de pose, ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord pour une pose assise. Comme Halfred prendrait plus de dix minutes pour ce tableau-ci, autant se mettre à l'aise. Cependant, Halfred n'était jamais satisfait. Il trouvait les poses soit trop osées, soit trop artificielles, soit trop laides. La matinée avançait et les Sacquet commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Mais décidez-vous! – s'exclama Sarah qui commençait à se sentir inconfortable dans sa robe.

Frodon, fatigué, s'assit finalement sur la chaise autour de laquelle ils tournaient depuis une heure, et se passa la main sur le front, en soupirant. Halfred suait à grosses gouttes et les priait d'avoir un peu patience, qu'il devait trouver ce déclic pour la pose et l'angle parfaits.

- On s'en fout de la pose et de l'angle parfaits! Peignez-nous debout si ça vous chante, mais moi je ne fais plus de poses, c'est fini.

- On est tous fatigués et notre patience est à bout – raisonna Frodon – ça ira mieux après une tasse de thé glacé, qu'en dites-vous?

Halfred ne dit pas non, évidemment, et Sarah haussa les épaules. Frodon alla préparer tout ça, puis revint avec les boissons. Sarah sentit son humeur s'alléger à la première gorgée de liquide frais qui descendit dans sa gorge tout en lui rafraîchissant le coeur. Halfred sourit et poussa un soupir satisfait. Frodon sirota sa boisson à petites gorgées, toujours assis sur sa chaise, ses jambes étendues devant lui.

Après la pause, Halfred s'enquit timidement :

- Reprenons-nous?

- Bien sûr! – répondit Sarah, son impatience volatilisée.

En allant déposer sa tasse sur la table, elle trébucha sur les pieds de Frodon et tomba assise sur ses genoux.

- Oups! Désolée!

Frodon rit et ramena ses jambes pour ménager une position plus confortable à la hobbite. Cette dernière passa un bras autour de son cou et levant sa tasse, but la dernière goutte avant de déclarer :

- À ta santé, mon siège préféré!

- Stop! Figez-vous! C'est parfait! Absolument parfait! – s'écria Halfred, pris de frénésie, mélangeant ses couleurs comme pris de folie.

- Tu as trouvé ta pose? – demanda Frodon – eh bien, elle n'était pas volontaire.

- C'est ce que je dis tout le temps! Les meilleures poses sont celles qui surviennent naturellement. Et maintenant, plus un mot, plus un geste!

Il se mit au boulot ; Sarah tapa doucement l'épaule de Frodon et murmura :

- Ah, mon vieux, tu devras jouer les chaises vivantes pendant plus de dix minutes.

- Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça puisque mon propriétaire est une délicieuse hobbite-papillon.

Sarah l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, un endroit particulièrement sensible, provoquant un frisson de plaisir de la part de son époux.

- Arrêtez avec vos mamours! Vous voulez ce tableau, oui ou non? – lâcha le peintre avec impatience.

Les deux jeunes gens se tinrent dès alors tranquilles tandis que le pinceau d'Halfred glissait et dansait sur la feuille.

- C'est charmant, absolument charmant... – murmurait-il sans discontinuer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Eh bien, ceci est sans doute l'avant-dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	53. Les Havres Gris

**Les Havres Gris **

**

* * *

**

_Trois ans après..._

Elle croyait pouvoir s'habituer. Elle se trompait. Elle étouffait. Quand elle criait à l'aide, personne ne l'entendait, personne ne répondait, à part les battements affolés de son coeur. Elle détestait la nuit, mais le jour aussi, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de différence. Elle détestait l'obscurité, elle détestait le monde, elle détestait la vie. Tout avait commencé le jour où elle s'était rendue compte que ses souvenirs du monde virtuel commençaient à devenir flous. Si on lui demandait d'imaginer une table, l'image serait différente d'une vraie table dans la réalité. Mais le plus horrible était que les traits de visage des personnes qu'elle connaissait si bien commençaient à s'estomper petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un amas de couleurs méconnaissable. Le jour où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne se «rappelait» plus à quoi Frodon ressemblait avait sans doute été le pire jour de sa vie. Comment était-ce possible? Elle vivait pourtant tous les jours avec lui, le touchait tous les jours, le sentait, lui parlait, l'embrassait, l'aimait. Et pourtant, son visage s'effaçait avec le temps comme la pluie qui érodait les traits d'une sculpture. Et quand elle essayait de se souvenir à quoi il ressemblait exactement, l'image la fuyait, s'éloignait en courant, coulait entre ses doigts comme l'eau d'une rivière.

Elle avait essayé de vivre comme si de rien n'était, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Être dans un milieu familier qu'elle aimait n'arrangeait rien. Et dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes! Quelle joie si elle n'avait jamais perdu la vue! Quelle joie si un rayon de lumière pouvait seulement illuminer son âme désséché pour quelques secondes! Il y avait des monstres dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser. Les cauchemars de la nuit ne partaient plus. Les souvenirs du passé la rattrapaient. L'ombre a été chassée de la Terre du Milieu, mais pas pour elle. Elle souffrait. Elle avait mal. Elle criait mais personne ne l'entendait. Elle était prisonnière, un oiseau blessé en cage. Elle était seule, séparée du reste du monde par ce rideau de cécité. Autant mourir. Pourquoi continuer? Pourquoi lutter? Pourquoi conserver espoir? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas de réponses. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Il n'y en aurait jamais.

_- __Veux-tu un peu plus de pâtes? _

_- __Avec plaisir! _

Les autres sont comme des passants dans la rue, alors qu'elle, elle était attachée derrière la fenêtre à les regarder passer, à les regarder vivre leur vie. Tout est une comédie. Tout est faux semblants. Rien n'est sincère, rien n'est vrai. Chaque sourire, chaque geste, chaque parole est un acte dans une pièce de théâtre. Et elle devait faire de même. Sourire. Étirer les muscles de la joue, obliger les lèvres à s'incurver. Quel effort! Et dire qu'elle faisait cela de manière insconsciente autrefois!

Elle sourit au hobbit qui s'adressait à elle.

- Merci, ça ira comme ça l'Ancien, c'est gentil.

- Allez-vous bien? Vous me semblez un peu pâle.

- Ah bon? Non, non, tout va bien.

Tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Tu veux rire. Une main, sur la sienne. Une main tiède et douce. Une main bienveillante, compréhensive. Frodon. Merci, merci, merci. Que ferait-elle sans lui? Il ne lui disait rien, et pourtant il était le seul à comprendre, à compatir. Ce contact lui disait que ce dîner stupide allait bientôt prendre fin, qu'ils pourraient bientôt rentrer chez eux. Mais qu'elle doit encore faire un effort. C'est la fête de l'Ancien, après tout. Des éclats de rire à côté d'elle. Le rire. Symbole de l'insouciance. C'est tellement beau. Elle aimerait pouvoir ne plus penser à rien, se laisser aller à l'insouciance et au rire. Mais les pensées la rattrapaient. La plupart du temps, c'était ses seules compagnes. Elle détestait penser. Un chiot abandonné. Un chaton égaré. Un papillon sans ailes. Un soleil sans chaleur. C'était ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Sarah, tu pleures? – s'inquiéta Merry, se penchant vers elle.

- Non.

- Mais si, tu pleures!

- Je ne pleure pas! C'est... c'est l'oignon dans ce plat. Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva en trombe et partit en direction des toilettes, trébuchant contre les meubles. Frodon se leva vivement à sa suite et après un regard d'excuse aux gens attablés, courut après elle. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans les toilettes, prête à s'effondrer.

- Je vais bien! – dit-elle en balayant ses larmes du dos de la main.

Sans un mot, Frodon la serra si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se laissa étreindre un moment puis le repoussa doucement.

- Il y avait vraiment des oignons dans ce plat – fit-elle en reniflant.

- C'est vrai, la prochaine fois je demanderai à l'Ancien de ne plus en mettre.

Il caressa du pouce sa joue humide, puis l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.

- Tout va bien maintenant, mon amour, tout va bien. Viens dans mes bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et respira fort pour faire reculer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Son amour pour Frodon était la seule chose qui lui donnait la force et le courage de continuer.

- J'ai eu tort de me laisser aller – dit-elle.

Du doigt, il caressa les paupières de la hobbite, et murmura avec une ardeur qui transperça le coeur de la hobbite:

- Je t'aime, Sarah. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Rien d'autre n'est insurmontable!

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres encore salées du goût de ses larmes. Elle se sentait mieux. Vraiment, sincèrement mieux.

- Je t'aime aussi Fro, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, puis comprit quelque chose de primordiale: quand le monde s'effrondre sous tes pieds, le remède est de se faire embrasser par une personne qui t'aime, près des toilettes de préférence de la famille Gamegie, par un hobbit de préférence prénommé Frodon.

* * *

_Six mois plus tard:_

- Qu'est-ce qui est rouge, rond et qui goûte bon?

- Une pomme! Une pomme!

- C'est bien ça, Elanor, c'est bien! À ton tour maintenant!

Sarah était assise sur un banc dans le jardin des Gamegie, la petite Elanor de deux ans sur les genoux, et plusieurs autres enfants du voisinage assis en tailleur autour d'elle. Ils jouaient au devinettes, et la petite Elanor se révélait très perspicace pour son âge.

- Qu'est-ce qui est blanc et qui court sur l'herbe?

- Une souris! – s'exclama un petit hobbit aux grands yeux noirs.

- Nan!

- Un mouton! – renchérit une autre hobbite aux cheveux blonds.

- Nan plus!

- Eh bien, dis nous quelque chose d'autre pour nous aider – sourit Sarah.

- Et il a de longues oreilles!

- Un lapin! – s'écria une petite hobbite timide.

- Vi, c'est bien ça!

- Les lapins sont beiges! Ils sont pas blancs! – protesta le hobbit aux yeux noirs.

- Ils sont blancs!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non! J'en ai vu un hier qui était beige.

- Mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que tous les lapins sont beige – trancha Sarah – Elanor a vu un lapin blanc, n'est-ce pas?

- Vi.

- Les lapins sont un mélange de blanc et de beige! – cria un petit hobbit plaisantin.

- Non, ils sont jaunes et verts!

- Bruns et bleus!

Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, les enfants s'amusèrent à mettre ensemble les couleurs les plus improbables pour un lapin, et Sarah avec eux.

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Merry, Pippin et un autre hobbit venu du Sud la regardaient.

- Elle a un don avec les enfants, regardez comme ils l'aiment! – dit Merry en se versant du thé.

- Oui – aquiesça Pippin – ça me rappelle quand elle est revenue et que les gens ont découvert qu'elle avait perdu la vue. Les enfants ont été les premiers à venir lui donner des câlins. Elle en avait des larmes aux yeux, la pauvre.

Le hobbit étranger se nommait Bob, et il prit la parole:

- À ce qu'on dit, elle est mariée depuis maintenant trois ans, non?

- En effet – répondit Merry.

- Eh bien, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore d'enfants elle-même?

Un silence gênant s'installa, que Pippin brisa en allant faire plus de thé. Merry ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a... des problèmes? – insista l'autre.

- Il n'y a aucun problème! – trancha Merry plutôt rudement. Tout va bien. Ça leur prend juste un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Bob s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Pippin revint avec la théière.

- Sam est toujours chez Frodon?

- Oui, à ce que je sais, Frodon a presque fini son livre et il voulait demander une ou deux choses à Sam.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que Sarah a eu une période de dépression il y a quelques mois? – demanda encore Bob.

Merry lui lança un regard en biais qui se voulut agacé. Pippin répondit:

- Et il y a de quoi être déprimée après tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... comment est-ce qu'elle a perdu la vue?

_- C'est_ trop indiscret – maugréa Merry – et ce n'est pas de tes affaires, alors arrête avec tes questions gênantes, veux-tu?

Bob parut choqué par le ton de Merry, et essaya de trouver du réconfort de la part de Pippin, mais ce dernier fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et lui proposa des biscuits avec un large sourire tout en changeant le sujet de conversation.

Sarah souleva la petite Elanor puis la posa par terre.

- Tu sais – fit l'enfant – mon papa m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires sur toi et Frodon. Vous êtes mes héros! Je veux être comme vous quand je vais grandir et vivre plein plein d'aventures!

Sarah rit gaiement et caressa ses boucles blondes:

- Tu seras une très grande aventurière, je n'en doute pas – se penchant vers elle, elle ajouta sur un ton confidentiel – si tu as besoin de conseils, viens me voir, je serais toujours disponible pour toi.

Avant que la petite puisse répondre, Sam dévala l'allée menant à son smial, en soufflant comme un phoque. Il manqua la première marche et faillit tomber tête la première sur l'escalier. Elanor s'élança vers lui en riant et se jeta dans ses bras à peine se fut-il levé:

- Papa, papa, je sais ce que je vais devenir plus tard!

Sam marmonna un «c'est bien» distrait, puis vint auprès de Sarah et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

- Pourquoi tant de hâte, mon bon Sam? – sourit Sarah.

- C'est... Frodon...

Sarah eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

- Quoi, Frodon? Quoi?

Elanor arrêta ses babillages et dévisagea les adultes avec des yeux ronds.

- Il... ne va pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? – demanda Sarah, se mettant debout sur ses pieds..

- Il a mal à son épaule... tu sais... la blessure infligée par... par... tu sais qui. Il commence à ruminer de sombres pensées maintenant et il parle de désespoir et de tous ces trucs horribles...

Merry, Pippin et Bob sortirent en trombe de la maison et entendirent la fin de la phrase de Sam. Sarah fit une grimace puis se précipita en avant, les mains tendues devant elle. Elle rentra en collision avec la clotûre, s'éraflant la main mais n'y payant pas attention. Elle suivit la clotûre jusqu'aux escaliers et les dévala en chancelant. Pippin bondit à ses côtés et la soutint.

- Vite – murmura-t-elle – il faut que je rentre... vite...

Pippin dit:

- Je vais t'y conduire. Ne panique pas...

Sarah prit une grande inspiration et un semblant de calme revint sur son visage. Les deux hobbits marchèrent puis coururent jusqu'à disparaître derrière le tournant de l'allée. Sam s'assit sur le banc en pantelant, puis enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Elanor gémit et commença à pleurer, bientôt imités par les autres enfants. Merry et Bob s'affairèrent à les calmer tandis que Sam, une fois son souffle repris, s'élançait de nouveau en direction de Cul-de-Sac.

Pendant qu'elle courait, sentant à peine la route sous ses pieds, Sarah essuya plusieurs autres vagues de panique. Lorsque Pippin poussa la porte de Cul-de-Sac, la hobbite se rendit compte que sa bouche était sèche et que ses vêtements collaient à sa peau à cause de la transpiration. Pippin la soutint du mieux qu'il put et la guida jusqu'au studio, où Frodon était assis devant son bureau, le livre rouge ouvert devant lui. Cependant, il ne semblait pas le voir, ni la table, ni le nouveaux arrivants. Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, le teint très pâle, il paraissait errer dans quelque songe perdu. Sarah s'approcha de lui et toucha son bras, ce qui fit sursauter Frodon. Il la regarda, puis dit son nom sans sourire.

Pippin apporta une chaise à la hobbite et la fit asseoir malgré sa rigidité.

- Qu'y-a-t-il? – demanda la hobbite.

- Il a disparu à jamais, et maintenant tout est sombre et vide – répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui a disparu? – susurra Pippin derrière eux.

Mais Sarah, elle, le savait.

- Mon pauvre chéri... Il ne faut pas te tourmenter pour cela. Il a disparu, mais tout est devenu brillant et beau. Regarde autour de toi et tu verras. Secoue-toi et ne te perds plus en toi-même!

Frodon sembla regagner un peu de sérénité, car il cligna des yeux et poussa un profond soupir ; mais soudain il porta la main à son épaule et grimaça de douleur. Pippin se précipita mais ne savait que faire.

- C'est son épaule – murmura-t-il à Sarah.

- Apporte un linge et de l'eau tiède – commanda-t-elle urgemment.

Tandis que Pippin s'exécutait, Sam arriva. Avec son aide, Sarah parvint à soulever Frodon pour le transporter dans un endroit où il pourrait s'étendre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et firent allonger le hobbit sur l'un des longs divans. Sarah posa un coussin derrière sa tête. Frodon semblait de nouveau perdu au dedans de lui-même, et ne cessait de répéter:

- Tout est si vide, et il fait si froid!

Pippin arriva avec l'eau tiède, et Sarah lui expliqua comment faire pour presser le linge mouillé contre la cicatrice à l'épaule. Tandis que Pippin s'exécutait avec l'aide de Sam, Sarah se mit en devoir d'aller chercher une couverture. Elle marcha prudemment mais avec détermination le long du labyrinthe de couloirs, finit par arriver dans leur chambre, roula la couverture sous son bras et revint.

Elle entendit les pas précipités de Sam et Pippin qui s'affairaient en silence, puis un bas juron de Pippin lorsqu'il se cogna l'orteil contre le pied du divan. Sarah secoua la couverture, puis la déposa sur le corps de Frodon.

- Comment va-t-il? – demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux, je pense – répondit doucement Pippin – il est plus détendu. Je pense qu'il voudra dormir un peu.

Sarah s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

- Cela s'est déjà produit avant – commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête – moi qui croyais que sa blessure était guérie. Mais maintenant je vois qu'elle le persécutera toute sa vie. Maudits soient ces Nazguls!

Sam regarda son ami, le coeur lourd, puis Sarah, dont les yeux ne voyaient plus.

- Vous avez été tous deux victimes de graves blessures – dit-il – mais y penser ne vous apportera rien de plus que de la mélancolie.

- Tu as bien raison, Sam. Bon, les gars, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Sans vous, tout aurait été beaucoup plus difficile. Allons dans la cuisine, que je vous prépare quelque chose à boire.

Dans la cuisine, tout en buvant un frais jus de pomme, Sam raconta qu'il était venu visiter Frodon, et qu'il l'avait trouvé penché sur son livre, en train de remplir la toute dernière page. Au bout d'un moment, Sam s'était aperçu qu'il parlait tout seul et que Frodon paraissait plutôt taciturne, et puis la crise était survenu. Frodon avait agrippé son épaule et s'était mordu la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Sam s'était précipité, mais c'était déjà fini. Cependant, Frodon, les yeux amers, avaient marmonné de sombres choses sur le désespoir qu'il éprouvait, et Sam, effrayé, était parti chercher Sarah.

Sarah écouta son récit, le coeur lourd, puis remercia encore Sam d'avoir fait si vite. Après cela, les deux hobbits partirent, et Sarah se rendit dans le salon où Frodon dormait. Elle saisit l'un des livres à braille et s'assit sur un autre divan, mais tout en parcourant du doigt les lignes de lettres, ses pensées errèrent au loin.

Tout à coup, elle entendit le froissement de couvertures du côté de Frodon. Elle déposa son livre et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, hésitant à lui parler, car ne sachant pas s'il était réveillé ou s'il avait juste changé de position. Toutefois, une seconde plus tard, Frodon avait saisi sa main et la ramenait vers lui, sous les couvertures.

- Frodon?

- Sarah... comment reprendre le fil d'une ancienne vie? Comment continuer? Quand dans ton coeur, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Sarah sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut guérir – pousuivit-il – des blessures si profondes, qu'elles se sont emparées de vous...

Elle ne sut que répondre, car elle savait que c'était vrai. Comment continuer? Immobile dans sa position agenouillée, elle prit la tête de Frodon et la serra contre sa poitrine, avec amour. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Après un long moment où le seul bruit était le tic tac d'une horloge dans une pièce voisine, elle sentit l'étreinte de Frodon se relâcher. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur le coussin, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, les tic-tacs devinrent comme un rythme lointain qui battait à ses oreilles. Le monde sembla tourner autour d'elle avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de son esprit.

* * *

Frodon ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt quand ils rencontrèrent une forte lumière dorée se déversant par les fenêtres rondes. Il découvrit, assez surpris, qu'il avait dormi dans un divan. Se redressant, il vit Sarah couchée sur le tapis en dessous de lui, une couverture enroulée autour de son corps comme un cocon. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision le fit sourire. Quelque chose l'incommoda et il plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour retirer un linge sec qui était enroulé autour de son épaule. Alors des flashs de souvenirs du jour précédant affluèrent à sa mémoire, comme des lambeaux de brume. Il se souvenait avoir souffert de sa cicatrice, et puis tout était devenu inconsistant. Il ne se rappelait d'aucune parole qu'il avait prononcée. Il regarda de nouveau Sarah, et comprit.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, couvertures et tout, puis la porta doucement dans leur chambre. Sarah se plaignit doucement mais ne se réveilla pas. Le hobbit la déposa sur le lit et la laissa dormir, après un baiser sur le front. Il mit la cafetière en marche, puis alla ouvrir la porte du smial pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une lettre cachetée devant le seuil. Se baissant, il vit qu'il portait un sceau représentant un cygne blanc. Il reconnut là le sceau de la Lorien. Retournant la lettre, il vit qu'elle s'adressait à M. et Mme Sacquet, Cul-de-Sac, Hobbitbourg, la Comté.

De plus en plus étonné, il revint dans la cuisine, s'assit, puis la décacheta. Il en lut le contenu une fois, puis une autre fois, allant de la surprise au désemparement, passant par une joie temporaire. Une heure après, Sarah entra en bâillant dans la cuisine. Heureuse de voir que Frodon était redevenu lui-même, elle l'embrassa longuement avec tendresse, puis alla se servir du café.

- Une lettre est arrivée pour nous. De la Lorien – lui apprit Frodon lorsqu'elle revint.

Sarah se figea un moment, puis finit d'ajouter du lait dans son café avant de demander:

- De la Lorien? Je me demande de quoi peut-il bien s'agir. Si Galadriel s'avise de nous dire qu'ils ont découvert un autre anneau ou une bagatelle du genre, et qu'ils sollicitent notre contribution pour une autre agréable promenade sous les arbres verts de Mordor, la réponse est non.

Frodon sourit.

- Écoute. Je vais te la lire.

_«Chers M. et Mme Sacquet, mes amis: _

_Cela fait quatre ans depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes séparés à la lisière de la forêt de la Lothlorien, et j'espère que vous avez vécu heureux pendant ce lap de temps, comme vous le méritiez après vos aventures. L'anneau unique une fois détruit, le pouvoir de mon anneau a considérablement diminué, et si vous avez encore la chance de visiter la Lorien, vous verrez qu'elle s'est amenuisée. Mais ceci devait arriver, et je le savais depuis le début. Le temps des elfes est maintenant révolu ; les derniers vestiges de mon peuple s'en vont vers l'ouest sur le dernier bateau qui partira aux Havres Gris dans un mois. Les derniers représentants de notre race, moi incluse, partiront de la Terre du Milieu, pour ne jamais revenir durant cet âge. _

_Je n'ai pas oublié votre requête à Minas Tirith, jeune Sarah Sacquet. Si il y a un espoir de guérison pour vous, il se trouve dans les Terres Immortelles, que nul homme ou hobbit n'a encore jamais vues. Mais après tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre race, pour la race des Hommes, des Nains et de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, nous vous accorderons une place sur le dernier bateau, comme signe de remerciement. Le choix est à vous, cependant, et nul ne vous y contraindra si votre coeur s'y oppose. _

_Toutefois, soyez rassurée, mon amie, que vous ne partirez pas seule. Votre mari, Frodon, pourra vous accompagner. Il a sauvé la Terre du Milieu, mais au prix de sombres blessures qui le feront souffrir de plus en plus souvent si non traitées. Son oncle, Bilbon, partira également. Chacun va et vient dans le récit que nous formons, mais l'histoire de Bilbon s'achève ici. Il ne fera plus de voyages, sauf un. Bilbon se rendra à Hobbitbourg le jour du départ, dans exactement trente jours. Elrond, Celeborn et moi-même l'y accompagnerons. _

_Que les étoiles veillent sur vous. _

_Namarie. _

En bas, le même sceau du cygne blanc était imprimé sur le coin droit.

Un moment de silence survint après la lecture, que Frodon interrompit en éternuant.

- Désolé – fit-il en reniflant.

- Je vais accepter – déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque féroce.

Frodon la regarda longuement sans rien dire, mais il sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses – poursuivit-elle – tu vas me demander si j'en suis sûre, puis tu vas me rappeler tout ce que j'aurais à perdre en quittant la Comté et mes amis de toujours, mais je dois tenter ma chance là-bas, à Valinor. Je ne peux simplement pas rester aveugle plus longtemps, ça me tuerait! Et maintenant que je perçois enfin de l'espoir à l'horizon, je ne vais pas laisser cette chance me filer entre les doigts. C'est une décision douloureuse, mais moins que la perspective de vivre avec mon handicap jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu comprends? – plaida-t-elle presque.

- Je... je ne sais pas. Tout se passe trop vite. On nous demande de partir, et pas pour n'importe quel endroit, note-le bien, mais pour Valinor, dans un mois! Hier encore, nos vies étaient normales...

- Elles ne l'étaient pas! As-tu déjà oublié ton moment de souffrance et les paroles que tu as prononcées? Moi je ne les ai pas oubliées ; elles me sont allées droit au coeur! Tu as dit qu'il était impossible de retourner en arrière ou de continuer, qu'il y a des blessures si profondes que même le temps ne peut guérir.

À présent, Frodon se rappelait en effet avoir prononcé des paroles de cette teneur.

- Mais je les ai dites sous l'effet du désespoir!

- Elles n'en sont pas moins vraies.

Frodon se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, désireux d'échapper à cette conversation, mais Sarah dit doucement derrière lui:

- Et maintenant, je vais faire une chose pour laquelle tu vas me haîr et je vais me haîr, parce que tu vois, Frodon, je vais te demander de venir avec moi. Oui, je te demande de renoncer à la Comté, à Sam, à Merry, à Pippin, à Cul-de-Sac et à toutes ces belles choses qu'on connaît, pour aller vers l'inconnu. Ma faible et insignifiante raison? Je t'aime, Frodon, et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais – sa voix trembla – partir sans toi. S'il y a une chose encore pire que d'être aveugle, c'est d'être loin de toi. Alors, si jamais tu ne peux te résoudre à abandonner le monde que tu as toujours connu, je... je n'irais pas.

Elle se leva et prit un panier à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te demande pas de me donner tout de suite une réponse. Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je vais au marché, le garde-manger est presque vide...

Tout à coup, elle pâlit et agrippa le bord de la table. Puis, elle courut aux toilettes et vomit son petit déjeuner. Frodon, inquiet, s'empressa de lui servir un verre d'eau.

- Chérie, ne te fatigue pas à aller au marché. Tu ne te sens pas bien. Repose-toi quelques minutes, je t'en prie.

- Non... – murmura Sarah en se levant – je ne resterai pas. Je vais bien. Juste penses-y, d'accord?

Sur ce, elle sortit. Frodon s'effrondra sur une chaise et se tint la tête entre les mains. Pendant un quart d'heure, il resta dans cette position, comme s'il ne fût changé en pierre. Puis, il se leva lentement et parcourut son smial comme s'il errait dans un songe, touchant les objets, les caressant, comme s'il leur disait adieu. Il arriva devant les portraits de ses parents, et toucha leurs visages avec tendresse. Il resta longtemps là, à les contempler, puis finit par en détourner le regard et par entrer dans son studio, où le livre rouge était presque fini. Au dessus du bureau était accroché le tableau avec la pose de la chaise. Il contempla ce tableau avec joie et déchirement.

Sarah revint une heure plus tard, le panier plein à ras bord. Frodon sortit l'accueillir et l'aida à porter les provisions et à les ranger dans le garde-manger. Ils s'échangèrent des banalités jusqu'au moment où la dernière pomme fut bien rangée dans son placard, puis s'assirent autour de la table, silencieux. Comme Sarah ne se décidait pas à lui poser la question, Frodon prit la parole avec lenteur et tristesse:

- Sarah, j'y ai pensé jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, et je suis finalement arrivé à la conclusion que... je ne peux pas...

Les yeux de Sarah se remplirent de larmes.

- Très bien – fit-elle en se levant – je pense que cela règle la question. Brûlons cette lettre, et ne m'en parle plus jamais!

Frodon se leva à son tour et l'empêcha de partir.

- Laisse-moi finir. J'en ai conclu que je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans moi. Je t'aime, et je te veux heureuse. Alors tentons ensemble cette nouvelle aventure, toi et moi, veux-tu?

Sarah resta un moment immobile, puis poussa un véritable cri de joie et sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser bien fort sur la bouche.

* * *

Le temps passa trop vite à partir de ce moment-là. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire en prévision de leur départ, et pourtant tous deux répugnaient à s'y mettre, laissant les choses traîner. Et puis, sur un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de n'en rien dire à leurs amis tant ils craignaient leur réaction. Bilbon arriva trop vite à leur goût, moins de trois semaines après la venue de la lettre. Frodon était le seul à l'accueillir à Cul-de-Sac, car Sarah était partie il-ne-savait-où depuis qu'elle s'était levée. D'ailleurs, il était inquiet pour elle parce que sa santé semblait très instable. Des fois elle avait soudainement le vertige ou une vague de fatigue, et elle ne mangeait jamais rien le matin car elle avait mal au coeur. C'était peut-être tous ses soubresauts dans leur vie, et rien de plus, mais l'inquiétude de Frodon croissait. Durant les derniers jours, il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, et pour une fois, elle s'était complètement laissée faire.

Bilbon arriva dans une charrette fermée tirée par deux chevaux bruns, et le conducteur n'était ni plus ni moins que Gandalf lui-même, un capuchon blanc sur la tête pour le protéger du soleil. Frodon s'empressa d'aller serrer la main du magicien, de la joie dans ses yeux, et Gandalf prit vivement la main gauche du hobbit pour examiner son doigt manquant.

- Comment se porte-t-elle? – demanda-t-il, se référant à la main.

- Fort bien. J'oublie souvent qu'il lui manque la moitié de l'index.

Puis il aida Bilbon à débarquer, lui tenant fermement le bras, car le vieil hobbit marchait avec peine et lenteur.

- Frodon, mon garçon! – fit-il une fois sur terre.

L'oncle et le cousin s'élancèrent avec affection, puis Frodon les invita tous à entrer.

- Où est votre épouse? – demanda Gandalf.

Frodon haussa les épaules tout en servant le thé.

- Que la Mer m'emporte si je le sais – fit-il en s'asseyant.

Gandalf sourit, mais une lueur passa par ses yeux.

- J'imagine que vous avez reçu la lettre de Galadriel?

- Oui, il y a de cela trois semaines – répondit Frodon calmement.

Gandalf ne lui demanda pas quelle avait été sa décision. Bilbon voulut absolument se lever pour aller prendre le livre rouge dans le studio, qu'il voyait depuis l'endroit où il était assis. Frodon le pria de finir son thé et de parler de cela après, mais Bilbon, têtu comme s'il était revenu en enfance, se leva sur ses pieds et menaça de perdre l'équilibre. Frodon s'empressa de le soutenir et le guida patiemment jusqu'au studio, où Bilbon prit le livre dans ses mains tremblantes. Il commença à le feuilleter en poussant des oh! et des ah! Jusqu'au moment où les pas de Sarah retentirent dans le couloir.

Sarah débarqua dans la cuisine, ayant l'air passablement agitée. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Gandalf, puis se jeta dans ses bras avec joie.

- Où est Frodon? – demanda-t-elle.

- Il est dans son studio, avec Bilbon!

Sarah s'assit, et posant son menton sur ses mains croisées, parla avec animation au magicien, lui racontant ses années dans la Comté, puis écouta Gandalf lui relater quelques-uns de ses vagabondages au sud de la Terre du Milieu. Malgré son intérêt, Gandalf voyait bien que Sarah piaffait d'impatience de parler à Frodon. C'est pourquoi il sourit et s'interrompit lorsque Frodon entra dans la cuisine avec Bilbon. Sarah embrassa ce dernier sur les deux joues et le complimenta sur sa forme. Puis elle se tourna vers son époux et dit:

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Viens avec moi. Ça ne sera pas long – finit-elle à l'adresse des ses hôtes.

- Servez-vous ce que vous voulez – proposa Frodon avant de suivre sa femme, intrigué.

Gandalf les vit entrer dans leur chambre et fermer la porte derrière eux. Quelques minutes après, un grand cri de joie retentit de la part de Frodon, suivi de l'éclat de rire de la hobbite. Frodon sortit alors de la chambre, portant Sarah dans ses bras, une expression de pure euphorie sur son visage. Sarah, aussi, était aux anges, les bras passés autour du cou de Frodon. Devant les mines curieuses de Gandalf et Bilbon, Frodon hurla:

- Je vais devenir père! N'est-ce pas merveilleux! Ma femme est enceinte! C'est ça qui me paraissait étrange les premiers jours! Oui, oui, tout est clair maintenant!

Il embrassa passionnément Sarah sur la bouche, puis la posa avec délicatesse et courut vers la porte:

- Il faut que je dise ça à tout le monde – hurla-t-il en riant – ma Sarah va avoir un bébé!

Sarah entendit sa voix résonner jusque devant le smial de l'Ancien, avant d'être entourée par les paroles enthousiastes de Bilbon, et les félicitations de Gandalf.

Quelques jours après, l'humeur du couple était beaucoup plus chaste. C'était le jour X, le jour du départ. Et personne ne le savait. Ils n'avaient trouvé le courage ni l'un ni l'autre d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs proches. La charrette couverte était prête depuis le matin. Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient là sur leurs poneys, mais ils croyaient seulement escorter Bilbon au port. Frodon regarda le smial une dernière fois, remplis de regrets et de tristesse, puis arracha définitivement son regard à ce smial qui avait été témoin de trois années d'amour et de tendresse. Pippin remarqua la mine grave de ses amis, mais il crut seulement qu'ils étaient tristes à l'idée de dire adieu à Bilbon.

Dans la charrette, s'installa un silence plutôt lugubre. Le seul bruit clair était les bruits que produisait Gandalf à l'avant, en tirant sur sa pipe. Sarah avait son visage tourné vers la fenêtre, comme si elle eut souhaité contempler une dernière fois cette terre qui l'avait vue naître. Pour rompre le silence, Bilbon fit soudain:

- Frodon, mon garçon? As-tu encore ce vieil anneau que je t'ai donné il y a quelques années?

Frodon ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son regard se chargea de tristesse. Finalement, il fit doucement:

- Non, mon oncle. Je crains de l'avoir égaré.

- Ah... ah... dommage! J'aurais aimé le voir une dernière fois.

Frodon laissa Bilbon poser sa tête sur son épaule, regardant fixement devant lui.

Le voyage fut à la fois trop long et trop court. Bientôt, il leur sembla, ils étaient déjà arrivés au port. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les hobbits entendirent les cris des mouettes, le bruit des vagues, et sentirent l'odeur de sel.

Le soleil s'apprêtait déjà à se coucher, et l'air semblait rempli de douceur et d'adieu. Précédés par Gandalf, les cinq hobbits escortèrent Bilbon sur le quai. Ils furent émerveillés et surpris de sentir le bois polis du quai installé sur l'eau vert clair. Merry poussa un «woa» discret lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Un bateau blanc comme il n'en avait jamais vu était amarré au quai, et devant lui, se tenaient trois elfes dans toute leur élégance et leur grâce. Il y avait là Galadriel, Elrond et Celeborn.

- La Mer... – murmura Frodon.

Son coeur cependant était lourd de chagrin. Sarah se pelotonna contre lui, cherchant le nid rassurant de ses bras. Frodon le lui offrit volontiers.

- Voici un spectacle que je n'avais encore jamais vu! – s'exclama Bilbon, paraissant un peu plus jeune.

- Le pouvoir des Trois s'en est allé – annonça Galadriel de sa voix mélodieuse et grave – il est temps maintenant pour la domination des hommes...

- I Aear can vên na mar. ( La Mer nous appelle) – ajouta Elrond en écartant les bras.

Bilbon émit un petit rire malicieux, puis, sans l'aide de personne, marcha lentement vers l'elfe.

- Je me sens tout à fait prêt... pour une nouvelle aventure! – s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Sam le regarda s'éloigner sans se retourner, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Bilbon et Elrond disparurent sur le bateau. Galadriel leur sourit, de son sourire lumineux, pour la dernière fois, puis suivit Elrond sur le bateau. Gandalf se retourna alors vers les hobbits et les contempla, appuyé sur son bâton. Il vit les sourires des hobbits s'effacer lentement de leur visage choqué.

- Adieu, mes braves hobbits... – annonça-t-il doucement – ma tâche est désormais achevée. C'est ici, sur les rives de Mer, que prend fin notre Communauté.

Il les regarda un à un avec bienveillance, et un à un ils baissèrent la tête et pleurèrent.

- Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal.

Pippin détourna la tête pour masquer les siennes. Frodon étreignit Sarah étroitement contre son coeur, silencieux. Gandalf commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna:

-

Il est temps... Frodon. Sarah

Les autres se retournèrevt vers eux, choqués, incrédules, ne voulant pas savoir ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

- Que veut-il dire? – demanda Sam avec des tremblements dans la voix.

- Nous sommes partis pour sauver la Comté – répondit Frodon doucement – et elle a été sauvée. Mais pas pour moi. Mais aussi...

Il hésita, puis mit une main sur la taille de Sarah. Cette dernière enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans son épaule, mais il l'obligea gentiment à faire face à Sam. À contre coeur, la hobbite leva la tête et dit:

- Il existe peut-être un remède pour mon mal, là-bas dans les Terres Immortelles...

- Non! – cria soudain Merry avec violence, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin – non, tu ne peux pas! Comment oses-tu nous le dire maintenant?

Sam, presque au même moment, s'était tourné vers Frodon pour crier:

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Tu ne peux pas partir! – il y avait presque du désespoir dans sa voix.

- Mon cher Sam... tu ne peux pas être toujours déchiré en deux. Il te faudra être un et entier pendant de nombreuses années. Tu as tant d'objets de jouissance, tant de choses à être, et tant à faire.

Les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer sur les joues de Sam.

- Tu ne peux pas partir... – fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Il en est souvent ainsi, Sam, quand les choses sont en danger, quelqu'un doit y renoncer, les perdre de façon que d'autres puissent les conserver. Tu as encore Rosie, et la petite Élanore, et Merry, et Pippin. Tu seras bientôt le Maire, et tu liras notre histoire dans le Livre Rouge...

Sur ce, il sortit le Livre en question de sous sa cape sombre.

- Les dernières pages sont pour toi, Sam...

Le jardinier reçut le Livre dans ses mains moites. Son chagrin était si fort qu'il se sentait noyer dedans. Ses larmes coulaient si fort que le visage de Frodon était flou devant ses yeux.

- M. Frodon... – fit-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Là, il sanglota avec abandon, comme un enfant.

Merry, quant à lui, fixait Sarah et Frodon comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se sentit presque trahi. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit? Pourquoi s'en allaient-ils? Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Merry fit deux pas en avant.

- Sarah, dis-moi que tout ceci est une blague!

La jeune hobbite se cacha le visage entre les mains et secoua la tête. Merry la prit par les bras et la secoua.

- Sarah!

Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta à son cou. Merry, hagard, la serra aussi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Gandalf les regardait, le regard compatissant. Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être évité. Pippin, quant à lui, regardait ses amis, les larmes coulant une à une sur ses joues. Finalement, Sarah se détacha doucement de Merry, et Pippin en profita pour la serrer contre son coeur lui aussi. Sarah avait l'impression que tout se déchirait en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela allait être aussi douloureux. Quand elle se sépara de Pippin, ce dernier murmura à son oreille:

- Bonne chance, Sarah. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur que tu seras guérie et que tu vivras heureuse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Prends soin de Frodon. Et écris-moi des lettres. Ça sera merveilleux de recevoir du courrier de Valinor.

Sarah sourit et embrassa Pippin sur la joue.

- Je te le promets – balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle promettait.

- Et prends soin de ton petit bébé. Si c'est une fille, je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi belle que sa maman, et si c'est un garçon, il sera aussi mignon que son papa.

Sarah le remercia d'un sourire rayonnant à travers ses larmes.

Frodon aussi se sépara lentement d'un Sam qui ne pleurait plus, mais qui semblait hagard et abattu. Il l'embrassa sur le front, son ami le plus fidèle, le jardinier le plus dévoué qu'il eut jamais connu et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Tour à tour, il serra aussi Merry et Pippin dans ses bras. Il se sentait tout rempli de chagrin, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être évité. Sarah, alors, se retrouva devant Sam. Ce dernier la regarda longuement, comme s'il voyait à travers elle, puis il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Oh, Sam... Sam... tu... tu vas tellement me manquer! – sanglota-t-elle.

- Sarah... Sarah... sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu imagines, quand tu retrouveras la vue, le premier paysage que tu vas voir, c'est les champs fleuris et éternels de Valinor. Tu te rappelles? Tu te rappelles... ce que le vieux Gandalf disait... à propos des rivages blancs et des monts verdoyants... tu verras tout cela, Sarah.

Sarah hochait la tête en pleurant.

- Merci, Sam. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier. En fait, si, il y a quelque chose. Écoute-moi bien, Sam. Écoute... dans Cul-de-Sac, dans le studio, il y a ce tableau de Frodon et moi, me représentant moi assise sur les genoux de Frodon. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je te l'offre, pour que tu te rappelles de nous. Quant à moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, même si tout le reste défaille dans ma mémoire. Garde ce tableau précieusement. Sam... adieu...

Elle sentit Frodon la prendre doucement par les bras, et elle se sépara de Sam à contrecoeur.

-cAdieu – répéta-t-elle.

Frodon passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

-Viens, Sarah, il est temps... murmura-t-il.

Elle se laissa guider par son époux, aveugle et perdue, laissant tout ce qu'elle connaissait derrière elle. Elle entendit les pleurs de Merry et Pippin, et un goût amer envahit son coeur. Frodon marcha lentement jusqu'à Gandalf, qui sourit doucement et lui prit la main. Ils montèrent ainsi sur le bateau blanc des elfes. Frodon regarda la mer orangée, immense, devant lui. Le vent marin soufflait dans ses cheveux. Sarah avait arrêté de pleurer dans ses bras, et demeurait chaude et calme dans son étreinte. Il se retourna vers ses amis et les vit qui le regardaient avec fascination et déchirement. Il leur sourit, et dans ce sourire il mit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux et pour la Comté, et pour toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vécues. Merry, Pippin et Sam lui sourirent à travers leurs larmes.

Sarah aussi se retourna. Elle était belle ainsi, sur ce bateau, avec le vent marin qui soulevait ses cheveux de jais, avec ses yeux noisettes tristes et doux. Quelques larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues ; elle était comme une déesse transie de chagrin et de regrets, mais fière et belle en dépit de tout. Frodon et Sarah se retournèrent alors ensemble, et plus jamais ne posèrent le regard sur la terre des mortels.

Les voiles du bateau se gonflèrent lentement, et le bateau glissa tranquillement sur l'eau claire. Merry, Pippin et Sam regardèrent, regardèrent jusqu'à ce que le navire blanc s'évanouisse dans l'horizon incandescent et plonge dans le soleil couchant, au delà de la mer, du ciel et des astres divins.

* * *

Voilà, cette longue fic est enfin finie! Je remercie toutes les lectrices fidèles qui ont lu, reviewé et aimé. Je remercie aussi Frodon, car sans lui rien de tout ceci n'aurait été couché sur le papier. Ce personnage est à la base de ma fic, et je l'adore! Je remercie aussi Elijah de l'avoir incarné sur l'écran. Merci Elijah!

J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent! Malheureusement, j'ai pas trop le temps de vous répondre. Ls examens approchent...aaarg! En tout cas, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Je vous adore!

Namarie, et à ma prochaine fic, je l'espère!


End file.
